Fight This Feeling
by The Pris
Summary: AUS5. "Do you still love her?" - that was the question that Lucas was used to hearing, but when he said "yes" it wasn't the blonde that filled his mind. It was the cheery brunette. The one that had gotten away. But what happens when Brooke returns home? / PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Author**: The Pris

******Rating: **T/PG-13

**Title:** Fight This Feeling

**Summary:**_"Do you still love her?"_ – that was the question that Lucas Scott was used to hearing whenever his ex-girlfriends came up in conversation, but when he responded "yes," it wasn't thoughts of the angsty blonde that filled his mind. It was the cheery brunette. The one that had gotten away. The woman he hadn't had a real conversation with in three years. But, when Brooke finally returns home after years away, living her dreams in New York, what will happen when the brooder sees her again?

**Disclaimer:** I own _**nothing **_to do with One Tree Hill. If I had been in charge: Peyton would still be the fearless girl she was in the beginning of season one, season two, and beginning of season three. Lucas would have realized that he wasn't just the guy for Brooke Davis, but _she _was the girl for _him. _Rachel would still be there raising hell instead of being the _utterly _creepy wife/ ex-wife/ whatever-the-hell-she-is of the brother-killing-asshole named Dan. And Julian would've remained to be a kinda cool character instead of Peyton's leftovers that the writers threw at Brooke, as if that made everything _Pucas _did alright. Also, Peyton and Lucas just would have never happened. Maybe long enough to prove to everyone just how bad they were together, but I surely wouldn't have completely ignored how many people's hearts they destroyed on their journey to end up with each other. So I do not own One Tree Hill and, _if_ you thought I did, then I'm insulted because there is no way I ever would have been able to write the complete crap that is known as season four and up – even though I no longer have to put up with Pucas and all of their true love always blah blah blah BS.

**AN:**Yeah, yeah, yeah – _I know_. With my other stories, I should not even be _near _a computer unless I am updating one of them but this popped in my head and I couldn't stop it. I was trying to write more for "You Should Have Lied" but with all of the angst in that story, I couldn't help but want to write a happy Brucas story. Can you blame me, really? I am _seriously _going through a withdrawals here people; I've had to resort to watching seasons one to three all over again! Which was probably a bad idea because I ended up ranting to my friend for over twenty minutes, saying that _Pucas _being the end-game made no sense at all because it made it appear as though nothing from season one to three mattered and that they didn't really LEARN from any of their mistakes, and then my muse kicked in and this was the result. Don't worry about the other stories though, they'll be updated soon – I promise.

Feel free to review. ; )

* * *

**Prologue**

Lucas Scott had never been the smartest person when it came to love, fighting for someone, or realising what his heart wanted when it was within his reach. That was the one thing that the brooder knew for sure and, as much as the thought caused him to grimace in pain, it was the one thing that had remained constant over the past few years. If there was some way for him to cause his heart to become confused or for his love life to turn into a total mess, then Lucas would find it. It was as if his confusion had been preordained hundreds of years ago and he was destined to have trouble with love.

It was one daunting truth that he was sure of but, then again, what did _he _know?

If someone had bothered to ask him about it twenty-four hours ago, Lucas Scott would have claimed that he was sure of Peyton's love for him as well.

His face contorted into a sour look at the thought, shaking his head as one bitter thought continued to skate across his mind – _"look at how that one had turned out."_

"_Peyton, I love you," he had declared the day before, "and I want us to be together forever."_

After everything that the two of them had gone through, after everything that it had taken them to get to where they _had _been, the brooder had truly believed that the two of them were an example of some epic romance. They were meant to be together; true love always, and in his heart he had honestly believed that he and Peyton could have lasted for the rest of his life. But in the back of his mind he had known that proposing had been sudden and even a little reckless, especially since they weren't even living together because the tortured artist had her own life in Los Angeles, but his _heart _had told him that it been the right decision.

And why wouldn't proposing to her be the right decision?

Peyton Sawyer had been the girl that he had fallen in love with back in grade school, after all, back when she had been nothing but a mess of tangled curls, skinny arms, and a pair of green eyes that he had thought to be hauntingly beautiful – even back then. He had fallen hard for her from the first moment he had seen her, and it had been then that he had decided that he would end up with the pixie-curled blonde who would later inspire him with her art; the one who had kept him believing in himself _and _in his book, regardless of the mounds of rejection letters he had received.

He felt his lips curve up into a shadow of a smile at the thought of his book, the book that was _now _being published. He had received the phone call as he had waited in line at the airport to buy a ticket back to the university he had been calling home since graduation, only to end up buying a ticket to New York – the city where he had met the woman who wanted to publish his novel, _An Unkindness of Ravens_; the city where all of his dreams were about to come true.

He winced once again, his blue orbs darkening once again as another memory surfaced in his mind.

"_The one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true," he had breathed out breathlessly to the blonde after walking away from the bubbly cheer-captain, "it's you. It's you, Peyton."_

Those had been his words, the words that he had spoken on that fateful night after the State Championship; the night when his dreams had come true for the first time. That had been the night he had made his decision, the night that he had decided that it was bitter cheerleader that he had wanted beside him when all of his dreams came true and now, when another one of his dreams were coming true, Peyton wasn't there.

It had been _that _heart shattering realization that had led to the brooder sitting in an upscale bar in New York drinking a beer as he thought of all of the problems that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The editor that had called him, Lindsay, seemed to truly love his book but she wanted to make _so _many changes; changes that he wasn't sure that he would be able to live with, and then there was his break-up with Peyton…

All in all, Lucas Scott felt lost.

For the first time since he had graduated, he felt completely lost, as though he was drowning in a sea made of his chaotic thoughts and ever-increasing problems – only he did not know which way was up. There was a part of him that knew that he should trust that Lindsay knew what people wanted to read far better than he did, especially since his taste in novels had always been different from the mainstream, but the changes that she wanted to make…

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott?"

Lucas blinked in confusion as he looked up, coming face to face with the server who was standing in front of him, a small smile etched into her face as she looked at him kindly.

"Um, yeah?" He asked with a frown, not really caring what the woman wanted, his mind once again being overrun by the thoughts that seemed to continuously slip and slide across the ice-rink that his mind had become – thoughts that included all of his concerns for his book, as well as how he was going to explain his break-up to his nosey best friend. Haley would hound his for details the _moment _he got back. Yet his mind instantly went back to his novel, and he failed to realise how he seemed to be more upset about the changes that his novel was going to face rather than the termination of the relationship he had shared with Peyton.

His book was important to him. When he had written it back in high school, it had almost been his way of writing down all of the memories that he and his loved ones had formed, preserving them on paper and telling them from _his _point of view so he would always remember how he had been feeling in that moment. But now that he was in New York, without the tortured artist and the other people he loved, the brooder felt as though he were numb to it all; all of his achievements, all of his _dreams_.

"There's someone here to see you," the server explained simply with her smile still engraved into her features, "they said to tell you that they're from Tree Hill."

Her smile widened when she saw how the man's face had lit up at her words, both confusion and hope engraving their way into his face, replacing the previous sadness that she had seen there. It was then that she realised the thoughts she'd had earlier when she had first seen him had been correct – he had been _waiting _for someone special. She had known from the moment he had walked into the bar, noting the brooding expression he had worn, that he was far too handsome to be sitting alone.

Lucas crumpled his eyebrows together upon hearing her words, his mind pondering who it could be. He had already called his mother, but his sister had come down with something at the last moment so she couldn't make it up to celebrate with him, and both Nathan and Haley had their own classes to concentrate on – as well as their son. And then there was _Peyton. _His frown returned at the thought of the other blonde, knowing that it couldn't be her. He had left her alone in Los Angeles and hadn't talked to her since, not really seeing the point because after the refused proposal, he doubted that the two of them would ever be able to get passed that – at least not to the point where they could be in a romantic relationship again.

"And let me tell you," the server continued when she saw that the blonde man had no response for her words, "she sure is pretty, so I wouldn't screw this up if I were you."

"Huh?" Lucas questioned as the woman stepped aside, winking at him as she walked past, and then it was then that his blue orbs locked onto the person that the woman had been talking about. His lips lifted up into a smile as he watched the brunette walk out of the crowd, slowly walking towards him with a dimpled grin that he would have recognized anywhere.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lucas Scott." Her raspy voice greeted as she walked over to the brooder, instantly wrapping her arms around him when she reached his side, holding him tightly as she relished in the hug. She denied it every single time her redheaded roommate commented on it, but she missed the brooder more than she was willing to admit aloud. She missed everyone from her hometown, missing the life that they had all shared and each day she found herself wishing more and more than they could return to high school – regardless of how complicated it had been.

"Brooke Davis," Lucas chuckled softly as he returned the hug, holding the brunette close to him as he smiled his first _real _smile of the night. His heart fluttered in his chest when he heard her laugh, "I see you got my message," he commented happily.

"You _honestly _thought that I was going to miss a chance to spend the night out on the town with a soon-to-be bestselling author?" Brooke scoffed as she pulled away from her ex-boyfriend, leaning away so he could see her signature kinked eyebrow before she shook her head in disappointment. "Why Lucas, I was thinking that after all of these years you would know me better than _that_! Brooke Davis _never _misses a party and, now that the awesomeness that is me is here, the fun can start."

"Oh, I missed you, Brooke." He said honestly as he stared at the girl in front of him, noting that she still looked like the cheery girl that she had been in high school – the girl that he needed. The two of them weren't as close as they had once been, but he had accepted a long time ago that Brooke would forever be a part of his life; she would always be there for him and he loved her all the more for it.

"It's _really _good to see you," he finished softly, his voice barely above a murmur.

"Yeah," Brooke murmured quietly, looking at the brooder carefully as though she were sizing him up – which she was, but the brunette would never openly admit that to anyone. Her mind got caught up in the _what ifs _every time she saw him, but she would never confess to such a truth, not now that he was no longer _hers_.

Blue eyes glanced around the crowded bar before they locked onto a pair of twinkling hazel-green orbs, his lips lifting up into a devilish smirk, and laughter falling from Lucas' lips when he saw the hesitant look that had crossed the brunette's face.

"Hey," he said with an arched eyebrow, "do you wanna get out of here?"

Brooke smirked as she walked over to his side, looping her arm through his as she nodded; winking up at the blonde while her dimples indented her two cheeks. "Sure," she said as her eyes lit up in a way that made Lucas smile, "and I've got just the place for the Brucas Reunion Bash. But don't worry, Broody, I'll get you home in one piece and I _promise _that I won't get you drunk and tattooed again – mostly because I really, really don't want Karen to hunt me down."

Upon hearing he words tumble from her mouth as she continued to ramble, the brooder had to laugh out loud.

It was no secret that he had felt lost earlier, but then Brooke Davis had walked back in his life and all he could do was smile.

**XXX**

"Luke, it's _not _funny!"

Her whiny tone hit his ears as she turned to look at him, her usual pout firmly in place, and Lucas couldn't help but continue to laugh when her expression morphed into one of pure annoyance. Her eyes were narrowed and her ruby lips were pulled down into a pout, making her look even more like the bubbly cheerleader he had known back in high school.

Brooke rolled her eyes when the blonde continued to smirk at her – a smirk that she _knew _he had definitely learned from his brother over the years – and she huffed in annoyance when he merely took a swig of his beer, still gazing at her with his innocent expression etched into his face. Regardless of the annoyance that she felt though, she could not fight the dimpled grin that she felt tugging at her lips.

It had taken the broody and cheery duo all of forty minutes to reach the bar that the brunette had insisted that they go to, something that the brooder hadn't understood since they had _left _a bar, but Brooke had claimed that it was the best bar she had found in New York and now that they had been there for an hour, Lucas could understand why his ex-girlfriend loved it so much. The service was great and the bar held an atmosphere that the brooder loved and, if he was being completely honest with himself, it reminded him a lot of the Blue Post – the bar where the two of them had had their first date all those years ago.

And it had been when Brooke had pulled out the same fake ID that she had used on their first date that the brooder had begun to laugh.

"As sad as it is, and despite being me and totally fabulous, I am _still _not old enough to drink. And you know what, Broody-Boy? You totally can't say anything," Brooke accused as she punched the blonde on his shoulder, her eyes narrowing even further, "because you're the same age as me and the only reason you have a beer in your hands right now is because you still have your Henry ID with you. And I highly doubt that you keep it there as a reminder of _me_."

Lucas winced when she poked him painfully on the chest, smiling when he realised that Brooke didn't realise how wrong she was. There _was _a part of him that kept the fake ID in his wallet as a reminder of the brunette that was sitting beside him; there was a part of him that kept it as a reminder of a time when everything had seemed so much simpler, but he would admit that it wasn't the only reason. Having a Brooke Davis certified fake ID was like gold – it _always _worked.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Lucas admitted as he smiled at Brooke, only for his expression to become more serious as he studied the brunette carefully, noting how she had nodded with a huff before going back to playing with the wrapper on her beer. "What's been going on with you, Brooke?" He asked honestly, nudging her slightly as a guilty expression crossed his face, "I feel like we haven't talked in ages."

Part of him knew that it _was _partially his fault that the two of them had lost contact over the past nine months; ever since Brooke had left Los Angeles, but the blonde also knew that her moving wasn't any excuse. The fact that she was no longer living with Peyton shouldn't have had any influence on whether or not he talked to _her. _All of the broken fences had been mended before they had graduated high school so there was no reason for the two of them not to keep in contact; there was no reason for them not to be close – they were friends and they were _both _baby James' godparents.

And he couldn't deny that concern had settled in the back of his mind the moment he had seen Brooke. Though she had been sending him flashes of her dimpled grin the whole night, the brooder knew her well enough to know that her _looking _happy didn't mean that the brunette actually was. Having an expertly placed cheer-smile was one of the many things that Brooke Davis excelled at – he knew that, and that was why he had to hear her say that she was happy. It was all he had ever wanted for her.

"That's probably _my _fault," Brooke admitted as she looked up at the blonde with a sheepish expression on her face, sighing as she licked her lips. "But, let's see, since we last talked my mom decided to move up here with me from LA – _her _excuse is that my dad travels too damn much and, while that's true, it's always been that way so I think the two of them should just man up and call it was it really is; trial separation." She explained upon seeing the look of sheer surprise that had crossed his face.

"Wait, they're getting divorced?" Lucas asked while his eyebrows shot up, studying the brunette as he tried to figure out how she really felt about the fact. It was no secret that her parents had never had the best marriage, something that he had always known; regardless of the fact that he had never actually met her parents. He had seen flashes of the two of them the first time he and Brooke had been together, but each time they had been heading to the car, ready to jet off for another couple of weeks – leaving their teenage daughter home alone. And then the couple had been living in LA the second time he had dated the former cheer-captain.

If it wasn't so concerned about the woman beside him, he would have laughed at the truth that had just dawned on him – he had dated Brooke Davis _twice_, and he had never met her parents. Hell, there was a part of him that believed that they wouldn't even know who he was if they were to meet him on the street and that seemed wrong to him somehow. Yet he had long ago accepted that his hometown was known for absentee parents.

"It seems like they're headed in that direction," the brunette admitted with a frown, shaking her head in wonder. There was a part of that couldn't grasp the fact that her parents were _actually _going to call it quits because, even though her parents had never been anything close to the textbook version of a happy couple, the two of them had been together so long that Brooke couldn't believe that they had finally decided to end it all; all of the death threats, all of the arguing, and then there was another part of her that couldn't help but wonder why now? Why not when she had been growing up, hiding on the stairs, clutching her beloved purple monkey while she watched them scream at each other for hours on end?

"Anyway, let's move onto the happy topics." Brooke said quickly when she felt the brooder staring at her with his famous squinted expression, the one that she had always loved so much, while she gazed up at him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I can't believe you're book is getting published," she gushed as she pushed his shoulder lightly, winking at him, "you're gonna be such a rock star."

"Says the one living in New York with the big clothing line," Lucas pointed out, catching her silent plea to change the topic – apparently her parents were as touchy of a subject as they had been back in high school.

"True, but my mom still thinks that I can do better." Brooke frowned, her smile fading once more as she thought about how her mother was constantly nagging her to expand, claiming that she could build a fashion _empire _if she would just grow up and focus on the thing that truly mattered – the clothes, not the hoes or the bros. "She wants to expand the company and she has all of these ideas and…"

Lucas frowned at her, "like what?"

"High end couture, she recently brought up the idea of a cosmetic company, then there was the naughty lingerie line," Brooke listed with a roll of her eyes, ticking off each idea on her fingers. "Oh, and she even wants me to have my own magazine filled with fun, flirty articles and fashion tips, but that's not even the best part. She wants to call it – wait for it – _B Davis_."

"… B Davis?"

"Yeah."

Lucas sighed, his lips pulling down into a frown when he saw her nod, barely hiding her wince as she thought about the idea. He opened and closed his mouth several times, unable able to accept that the girl he had always called his _cheery _was being borderline broody and he nudged her slightly. "Hey, a magazine could be great," he pointed out as he tried to get her to see the bright side. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head as he grinned at her, "you could give my book its first great review."

"Ha!" Brooke snorted, shaking in laughter as she looked up at the brooder with a kinked, challenging eyebrow. "And what makes you think that I'm going to read it?"

Lucas sent her a knowing look.

"Yeah," she sighed, "you're right – I'm going to read it."

The brooder sent her a proud look before he looked at her questioningly, "so what _are _you going to do about your mom?"

"Honestly, I really don't know. Sometimes expanding sounds like a really great idea but, most times it's like…" Brooke bit her lip as she mulled over the idea once more, trying her best to get all of her thoughts together. "It's like, on the one hand, this is the most time I've spent with my mom since the maternity ward and it's actually kind of great to have her around but then… _Clothes over Bros _is my dream and it's _my _company and I'm just afraid that, if I let her in, it won't be _mine _anymore."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lucas sighed as he hung his head, realizing that he and the brunette were in the same boat – both of their dreams were coming true, but each had someone who was trying to mould it into their own vision. He saw her confused expression and sighed, his explanation tumbling from his lips, "there's this editor named Lindsay, and she just wants to make all of these changes to my novel and…"

"Pretty high class problems we got, Broody." Brooke interrupted as she summed up all of their problems simply, in a fashion that only she could, causing the brooder to laugh. She pouted, a whiny tone falling from her lips, "God, what the hell are we doing? What's wrong with us? We should be out celebrating, not complaining – so I say we get drunk. Really _good _and drunk."

Lucas chuckled at her declaration, "yeah."

"Speaking of _celebrating _though, where's P Sawyer?" Brooke questioned as she leaned closer to the blonde, their faces almost touching, while her face adopted a devilish expression as she kinked her eyebrow once again. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I'm surprised she doesn't have you held up in some hotel room somewhere coming up with all sorts of kinky ways to show you just how thrilled she is for you." Her stomach almost churned at thought, but she managed to push the feeling away – she _had _to get used to it, regardless of the bitter taste the two of them being together still left in her mouth.

Lucas had chosen Peyton, not her.

_"The difference is I love you, Brooke!" He had told her once, "I wanna be with you, not Peyton."_

Lucas' face fell as he sighed upon hearing the sound of his almost-fiancée's name, pain radiating in his eyes as he looked at Brooke. "We broke up."

"Shut up!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes at the horrible joke, not believing for a moment that the couple that had been dubbed Leyton could have called it quits, but she paused when she looked at his expression. Her throat closed off and she could feel her mouth fall open as she placed her small hand on top of his, sympathy etched into her face a she frowned. "Oh, Luke, I'm _so _sorry – what happened?"

Lucas shrugged – he didn't fully know the answer to that himself.

"I don't know. I went to LA and asked her to marry me," he admitted as he looked up at the ceiling, "and then she said no."

"Huh." Brooke said simply as she tried to process everything that he was telling her – her heart breaking slightly when she thought of how she had given up her relationship with the brooder so the two blondes could find happiness together, only for the two of them to break-up – but it was then that her mind caught up with his words. "Wait," she continued as she sent Lucas a doubtful look, "are you _stupid_?"

Lucas felt his eyes widen in surprise as he looked at the brunette who was glaring at him with an expression that was a mixture of confusion, anger, and heartbreak.

He blinked, "what?"

"You stormed LA and you went all Naley on her!" Brooke exclaimed, speaking slowly as though she were trying to explain something to a small child, rolling her eyes when the brooder chuckled sheepishly at her choice of words. She knew that he was cringing in pain on the inside, yet she couldn't stop tearing into him as she scowled at him, "have you not listened to _anything _I have ever told you? You can't just… propose to a girl without any warning, I mean, did you even buy a ring?"

"Yes," Lucas answered gruffly with a roll of his eyes, knowing that she hadn't meant anything by it, "and she never even saw it."

"Wait," she interrupted once again, cutting off whatever he had been about to say next as she gestured wildly with her hands, her confusion evident as she squinted at Lucas. "How the _hell _do you propose to someone without them even seeing the ring?"

"I got down on one knee and told her," Lucas began as he took the velvet box out of his pocket, turning to face the brunette as he took her hand in his, getting down on one knee as he smiled up at her, "that I wanted us to be together forever."

"Awe," Brooke cooed as she took the box from him and opened it, inspecting the ring before she looked him in the eye, "it's really nice, Luke."

Then, all hell broke loose when someone shouted; "We have an engagement! Congratulations!"

"What?" Brooke questioned as she blinked in confusion, looking around the bar, noticing how the crowd of people were applauding them on their – _engagement_. Hazel orbs went wide as she quickly tried to protest before things got out of hand. "No, no, no no! We're not… oh _god _no! We're not…" she tilted her head to the side in contemplation, "well we _used _to be… but not now – ugh… definitely not now and…"

"Champagne on the house!" The bartender cheered as the champagne cork shoot off of the bottle, all the while he smiled at the two lovebirds in front of him.

"Um, no – we're really not..." Brooke said once again as the bartender placed the opened bottle of champagne in front of them, noting how everyone was still applauding and ignoring her. She huffed in annoyance, rolling her eyes when she saw that Lucas was once again sitting on his barstool, laughing at her attempts to correct everyone instead of helping. "Ah, what the hell, right?" She muttered as she took the ring out of its box and slid it onto her finger, winking at the blonde as she whispered, "champagne on the house."

Lucas threw his head back in laughter at the simple comment, feeling as though a million pounds had been lifted off his heart.

Calling the brunette had been the right decision.

Suddenly he felt as though everything would turn out the way that it was meant to.

**XXX**

"Who knew that the ring trick would get us _free _drinks all over Midtown?" Her lips tilted downwards into a pout as she and the brooder continued to walk side by side near Greenacre Park, both of their faces erupting into large smiles as they thought about the insanity that the two of them had committed to that night – a fun night that had begun when they had accepted the free champagne to celebrate their 'engagement.' Once they had left, the two of them had started walking around, hitting whichever bar caught their attention and the alcohol that they had consumed from the five different bars since then had begun to take its toll.

"Yeah," Lucas laughed as he shook his head, "who knew?"

His mind couldn't even comprehend what the two of them had been doing for the past couple of hours, unable to believe the pure act of insanity that he had just committed to. Lucas Scott had never been the kind of person to use a ploy to get free alcohol, but at the same time he was not all that surprised. There was something about the bubbly brunette that had always brought out the spontaneous, irresponsible side of him – the tattoo on his right arm was proof of that.

"Oh no, Broody, we have talked about this!" Brooke declared suddenly when she saw the broody expression that had etched into his features, her loud voice startling him out of his thoughts, her eyes narrowing at him while she continued to scold him. "We are celebrating tonight because we are young, minutes from having our dreams come true, and we're hot as hell – but us celebrating means that _you _cannot be your typical broody-self, okay? Tonight I need you to be cheery with me."

Lucas frowned as he looked over at her, blinking in surprise when he saw the familiar twinkle in her hazel orbs. Regardless of the fact that he had been having fun with the cheery brunette and the alcohol had his mind feeling hazy, he couldn't help but frown as a familiar fluttering assaulted his heart. He knew that none of it was real – the two of them being together, the engagement – but for the past few hours there had been something stirring inside of him that had him wishing that it was. And it didn't even bother him that he had bought that ring with the intention of giving it to Peyton, because in that moment being with _Brooke _felt right.

Suddenly he felt the need to tell her, "Brooke…"

"Don't you _'Brooke' _me, buddy! I will not allow that look to make its way across your pretty face anymore tonight," Brooke scowled stubbornly as she shook her head, "your pouty look is totally killing my buzz. And, if you keep it up, someone is soon going to think that someone spewed on your Jimmy Choos – your expression is really _that _heartbreaking."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," he muttered, his previous line of thought fading once again upon hearing all of her teasing. The two of them continued to walk along the street, his blue orbs focussing on all of the happy couples that were walking past them, and Lucas couldn't help but sigh as he thought back to everything that had led him to that night. Everything had seemed so simple when they had graduated high school – take the world by storm, make all of your dreams come true, and live happily ever after.

"C'mon Luke, lighten…" her words died on her lips as she reached out to punch Lucas' arm lightly, her fist almost missing him completely when she stumbled, the blonde instantly reaching out to catch her as she almost walked off the sidewalk. Brooke blinked in surprised when she noted how close the two of them were in that moment, instantly pulling herself out of his arms, her words falling from her lips in a soft whisper. "Thanks, Broody – I think I've had a _little _too much to drink."

Lucas shook his head in amusement, "no problem."

"Now, where was I? Oh, right! We were talking about your broodiness, Broody." Brooke continued with a serious expression, her eyes trained on the blonde as she smiled at him, "but you have no need to fret – you and Peyton _are _going to work things out."

"I don't think so, Brooke." He admitted as he thought back to that hotel room, "we won't make it – not this time."

Brooke pursed her lips together, "Do you want my opinion?"

His eyebrow quirked as he looked at her, shaking his head as he responded, "no, not…"

"It sounds to _me _that you gave Peyton and ultimatum, and those never work out." Brooke shrugged simply, continuing to talk before Lucas had been able to get his response out. "Trust me on this, there's no better way to paralyze a girl."

Lucas frowned at her words, hearing the distinct sound of sadness, the question falling from his lips before he could stop it; "is that what happened between you and Chase?"

Brooke felt her eyes widen as she thought about the boyfriend that she had lost when she had left LA. The two of them hadn't talked since then, and she found that she couldn't _really _blame him for not staying in touch. Their relationship hadn't ended on the best of terms. It had all ended with a fight, but what hurt the most was the fact that there hadn't been any raised voices filled with anger, the two of them had simply thrown remarks back and forth before they had asked the one question that had been in the back of their minds for weeks – _"is there any point in pretending anymore?"_

"Maybe." She mumbled, not particularly wanting to get into that topic with the brooder, pausing in her strides so she could look at Lucas. "But there is _one _very big difference with Chase and I – we're _not _you and Peyton."

"Or it _could _be the exact same thing!" Lucas argued unwaveringly as he looked at the brunette, knowing that Chase had to be a raw spot for her – after all, the two of them had only broken up nine months ago. He sighed sadly, "Brooke, things have changed. I know we all promised that nothing would, but it's not the same as before and I think you know that."

"No, I think you're just saying that because you're hurt." Brooke sighed, walking quickly to keep up with the blonde as he began to walk once again, her facial expression imitating his; becoming thoughtful and broody. "And I get that, Luke, I really do but I don't think you mean any of it. You still love Peyton, because I refuse to believe that _that_ much has changed, and nothing you can say will make believe that it has. I mean, you're Lucas and Peyton!"

Silence engulfed the two of them, the blonde frowning as he tried to think of a way to get Brooke to see his point.

"You say that nothing has changed," Lucas breathed out slowly, "but how many times have _you _talked to Peyton since you left LA?"

"That's not fair!" She argued as her entire posture stiffened, sending a glare at Lucas, "we're both _really _busy and…"

"And she broke up with her boyfriend yesterday," Lucas interrupted as he looked at Brooke intently, "has she called you yet?"

Brooke felt her expression fall, knowing that Lucas had known the answer without her bothering to respond – her surprise from earlier had been more than enough to let him know that they didn't really talk anymore.

"No," she mumbled softly, "but you…"

Her argument was cut off by a new voice, "Could I give you two a ride?"

Lucas blinked as he looked in the direction of the voice, his blue orbs resting on a man sitting on a bench who was gesturing to his horse-drawn carriage, and the brooder smiled. "Why not? It _is _our engagement night." He shrugged when he saw that Brooke was about decline, hoping that the two of them could return to the previous state of bliss they had been immersed in. He didn't want the night to end.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him before plastering a big smile on her face, looping her arm through Lucas' as she showed off the ring – the ring that did_ not _belong on her finger, no matter how much she wished it did.

"In that case," the man said as he got up from the bench and climbed into the front of the wagon, "the ride is free."

"The diamond ring is _gold_," Brooke exclaimed excitedly, winking at the blonde as she climbed in, relief washing over her when she heard Lucas chuckle. The last thing she wanted was for their night to be ruined by thoughts of the tortured artist or Chase. All she wanted was _one _night with Lucas; one night to be young so she could remember how young the two of them really were.

Lucas smiled as he climbed into the carriage and sat beside Brooke, secretly wondering if the night could get anymore weird _or _perfect.

It was then that he realised that he hadn't felt that happy, or at peace, since the beginning of his senior year of high school.

He hadn't felt that happy since Brooke Davis had walked out of his life.

**XXX**

Raspy laughter fell from her lips as she leaned into the seat, thinking about the fit Victoria would surely have if she knew where her daughter was at that moment. Brooke almost cringed as she thought of the spiel that she would surely get, mostly because her mother had told her – had _ordered _her – earlier to stay home that night to work on her designs. It seemed as though _work _was all Brooke did lately and she had fully intended on working on her designs, but then she had gotten the brooder's message and she couldn't help but push it all aside. She had wanted to see him; she had missed him _so _much.

And then there was the spiel that she would surely get from Rachel.

Brooke winced when she thought about the redhead who was currently living with her, the two of them sharing a brownstone while Rachel acted as the face of _Clothes over Bros_, something that Brooke had insisted upon. Modelling had _always _been her friend's dream and, since the redhead had almost _not _graduated because of the whole fiasco with the stolen calculus exam, the brunette had repaid Rachel by making her dream a reality. Something that seemed only fitting – especially since it was because of the redhead that Brooke's own dreams had come true.

But she _knew _that her roommate would more than likely roll her eyes when she learned where Brooke had gone that night, only to proceed by calling her stupid for going out with Lucas Scott. Rachel was probably one of the few people that had _seen _how heartbroken the former cheer-captain had been senior year, something that had made the redhead protective of her best friend's heart, and the redhead borderline hated the brooder as a result. Yet Brooke couldn't help but think that her friend's concern had been in the right place, especially since being out with Lucas now, pretending to be engaged to him, had her heart fluttering. It brought back all of the memories and dreams that she had formed for the two of them back in high school – and she wasn't entirely sure that that was a good thing.

All night her mind had been filled with thoughts of _what could have been_, remembering how great they had been together before everything had fallen apart. Before Keith had died, before the brooder had pushed her away, before Peyton had declared her love for him, before Lucas had confessed about the second kiss he had shared with Peyton, and before the State Championship – Brooke had believed that Lucas' words that night on the beach were right; he _was _the guy for her. And maybe he still was. But a couple of years were in the fold now and she knew that, while he could quite possibly be the guy for her, she was not the girl for him. They wouldn't have fallen apart if she had been.

"We're crazy – _this _is crazy, Brooke." Lucas mumbled to his ex-girlfriend, leaning closer to the brunette, dragging her out of her thoughts while her hazel orbs narrowed in his direction.

"Are you trying to insinuate that _I'm _crazy, Lucas Scott?" Brooke demanded in her raspy voice, whacking the brooder on the chest with her purse when he smirked at her, a pout forming on her face as she began to tease him. "If you keep this up, we'll never make it to the altar! Hmmm, maybe I could find Felix's number – I'm sure he's still available," her lip curled up into a coy grin, "and he was always _so _great in bed."

"You're funny," he muttered as Felix's face appeared in his mind, a scoff falling from his lips as he thought of Felix. He _really _hated that guy.

"I thought it was."

"So," the driver interrupted as he turned his head to look at the young couple behind him, "what do you two have planned for your lives together?"

Her hazel orbs went wide as she looked at Lucas with a slightly panicked look etched into her face, only for a scowl to engrave in her features when the blonde smirked at her, while Lucas' blue eyes bounced back and forth between the brunette and the driver. Her mouth fell open in shock. He didn't think she could think of something – he thought the two of them were about to be caught in the middle of their sham, but she was _Brooke Davis_ and she would prove him wrong. With dimples in place she beamed up at the driver.

"We're going to be a power couple," she finally declared, "he's going to be a famous novelist and I'm going to have a fabulous fashion line."

"And we're still going to have time for a big family," Lucas added when she sent him a look at clearly said – _"play along, or else."_

Besides, it wasn't as if it would actually happen, so why not dream and have a little fun?

Brooke nodded her head, "two boys and a girl."

Lucas arched an eyebrow at that, his face adopting a thoughtful expression as he imagined what his life would have been like with Brooke. It wasn't as if it was hard for him to imagine, the last time they had been together he had believed that they were _it _and that she would be the one he would build a home with. He licked his lips as he imagined what their children would be like; two boys and a girl – two sons that would have his blonde hair and one would have their mother's hazel eyes while the other would have his blue, and their daughter would look exactly like her mother. They would be happy and Brooke would always be his Pretty Girl, while he would affectionately call their daughter _Baby Girl_, and their sons would both play for the Tree Hill Ravens.

"And I'll coach little league," Lucas supplied.

"Oh! And I'll back treats for the team!" Brooke cheered, faltering slightly when she saw the brooder's doubtful look that was laced with surprise, and she shrugged as she relented. "Or _buy _them."

Lucas laughed, fully agreeing as he remembered the few times in the past where Brooke had attempted to cook.

"And," he continued as he winked at the brunette, "We'll spend our summers at our beach house." The beach had always been her favourite place; it had always been _their _spot while the river court had always been his world – the world where she had been the biggest part.

"And winters in the south of France," she added dreamily as she remembered all of the long winters where her parents had flown to France, leaving her behind. Brooke had always longed to go with them though, pleading and begging them to take her every year, but they had always said no. It was then that she had decided that she wouldn't become her parents when she got older, she wouldn't abandon her children and when _she _flew off to France she would take them with her.

"But it won't matter _where _we are," Lucas continued as he met Brooke's eyes with a beaming smile, "as long as we're together."

But, though he failed to notice, her smile did not show off her dimples anymore. Her fake cheer-smile was once again in place.

"That's the key." The driver said simply from where he was sitting, "success is wonderful but having someone to love, and have them love you back, that's what it's all about – all you need is love."

Brooke smiled sadly at his words, looking out at the scenery, brushing away several tears as they welled up in her eyes.

If someone had asked her if she was over Lucas Scott the day before, she would have said yes instantly.

She had missed him and what they'd had, but she had truly believed that she was over him.

But then he had walked back into her life and, in a mere few hours, he had made her fall back in love with him.

**XXX**

"Thank you." Lucas said to the driver as he dropped them off in front of Brooke's place, the former couple unaware that Victoria was watching them from a window, while he turned and grinned at the brunette, "that was fun."

"Yeah, it was." Brooke admitted as a sad tone laced her voice, silence engulfing them as the carriage drove off and left the two of them alone, small smiles etched into their face. His words were correct – the night had been fun and she had been fully enjoying it all, but that did not change the fact that it had all been a lie. They had merely suspended reality for a couple of hours, living out the dream that she'd had in high school, but now it was time for it to end. It was time for Cinderella to return the glass slipper that had never been hers – it had merely been a dream.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes, _the Disney version of the fairy tale had told her.

"We should hangout more often," Brooke continued after a moment as she looked into his blue orbs, "you should call me the next time you're in New York."

Lucas blinked in confusion, "next time?"

"Your book is being published?" Brooke supplied, rolling her hazel orbs when Lucas' eyes widened. "Damn, how much did you drink, boozy? How can you _not _remember that?"

"No clue."

She shook her head in amusement, "anyway! Your book is being published and that means you'll be making more trips to New York, so you better call me."

"I will," Lucas promised as a smile lit up his face, only for a frown to replace it as he looked around – everything around him spinning. "Brooke," he whispered secretively, "I think the world is spinning."

"Everyone knows that, where the hell were you in third grade science?" Brooke teased with a smile, knowing that the night was about to end, even though she would admit that it wished it wouldn't.

His lips pursed together in thought, "sat beside Nathan and it sucked – he was an _ass_ back then, even in third grade."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Broody, but we need to get you a cab and then you need to go and I need to go inside and get some work done."

"Or I could _stay_."

"Somehow I don't think that would work out, us and booze was never a good mix." Brooke admitted, thinking about all of the heartache that she had suffered since the first date the two of them had shared. "And I really have to get some work done; otherwise my mother _will _develop an ulcer."

Raspy laughter once again fell from her lips and it was then that Lucas leaned in, closing the gap between the two of them, his lips capturing hers with his own. It was an action that was so familiar between the two of them, causing Brooke to moan when she felt his mouth move against hers. It felt as though the two of them were partaking in a dance that the two of them had perfected years ago and her hands instantly reached up to wrap around his neck, the fluttering in her stomach increasing, only for her eyes to widen when she realised what she was doing. Instantly she pulled away from him, pushing the brooder away.

"Oh, okay! I think that might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the last twenty-four hours," Brooke blinked as she felt another piece of her heart break. She sighed when she saw his confused expression, knowing that she was about to shatter her own heart all over again – but she couldn't do this to the blonde artist, she couldn't _be _Peyton. "Luke we're not in high school anymore, and I love Peyton, and even if you don't want to admit it right now – so do you, okay?"

Lucas looked into her eyes, "I feel so lost, Brooke."

"Alright, do you remember when I really threw myself into _Clothes over Bros_?" Brooke questioned slowly, wishing she didn't have to bring up the past, but it was the only way she knew how to get through to the brooder. "It was right after we broke up and I was trying to mend _my _broken heart through my work, and you need to do the same thing right now. You need to go out there and become the best person and the best writer that you can be – and then, when you're ready, you'll find your way back to the one you're meant to be with."

He _would_ find his way back to Peyton.

"Now I'm going to go, and you probably won't see me for a while." Brooke shook her head when she saw that he was about to protest, a sad smile on her features. "It's for the best; at least until you sort your mind out."

Lucas frowned, "Brooke…"

"Lucas Scott is going to change the world someday," Brooke murmured against his skin as she leaned up to whisper into his ear, "and I'm not sure he even knows it."

He frowned in confusion when he felt her close his palm, blinking in surprise when he opened it up and saw the engagement ring. His heart broke as he looked up at Brooke, the words tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them, "Brooke, what…?"

"You _definitely _did it right, Lucas Scott." Brooke assured, kissing his cheek softly and then she turned on her heel, walking into her brownstone without looking back at the blonde who was still standing on the sidewalk. Earlier he had been suffering from a broken heart caused by Peyton Sawyer, a heart that the brunette had managed to mend within a couple of hours, only for her to break it herself as she walked away from him.

Brooke sighed. The clock chimed and the Cinderella had fled her prince, closing the door behind her as she rested against it, a lone tear falling from her eyes. She was not the one that Lucas Scott was meant to sweep off of her feet and what the two off them had shared was not a fairy tale love – it was a tragedy that had left her heart broken and her heart barely beating.

She was no Cinderella – _no matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true._

**XXX**

Her breathing was ragged when the brooder finally stopped knocking on her door, finally walking away, and the brunette breathed out in relief as she brushed several more tears from her eyes. Brooke could feel her heart shattering in her chest as she remained leaning against the door, resisting the very appealing idea of beating her head off of it, completely oblivious to the fact that her mother was standing several feet away. Her mother's lips were pulled down into a frown and pure disgust was etched into her face.

Brooke swallowed thickly. How could it be that after one night; after mere hours of being together, that the brooder had managed to steal her heart all over again?

How had he managed to make himself right at home in her heart again, especially after she had tried so hard to kick him out of it in the first place?

Would she ever move on from him?

Victoria scowled at the oblivious girl in front of her, "Brooke Penelope Davis!"

Brooke winced as she pushed herself away from the door, sighing when she saw her mother frowning at her, one of her hands on her hip while she gave what the former cheer-captain imagined was Victoria's best attempt at a motherly glare.

"Mom, not right now." Brooke groaned as she walked past her mother, throwing her purse down on a table while the clicking of her mother's heels followed her, "can't this wait until the morning?"

"Considering it's after midnight, it _is _the morning so we're damn well going to talk about this right now, young lady!" Victoria sneered, the tone causing Brooke to stop short. "Now, maybe teen marriage is all the rage back in Hicksville North Carolina, but if you marry that boy I will have annulment papers drawn up so fast that you…"

"Marriage?" Brooke questioned, turning around to look at her mother in pure confusion, only for her eyes to roll upwards when she realised that her mother had witnessed what had happened between the former couple – and a part of her was willing to bet that her mother had heard Lucas banging on her front door as well. "Oh," she breathed out, "_that_."

"Yes, _that_."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, mother. It was just a joke, alright?" Brooke snapped as she marched past her mother, shaking her head at her next words, knowing that they were a complete lie because the night had meant everything to her. "It meant _nothing_," she insisted, though she now knew what her life would have been like if she had never broken up with the brooder.

"Oh, thank God." Victoria said, obvious relief washing across her features as she placed a hand on where her heart was _supposed _to be, "that's great! You have far too much to lose, Brooke."

Brooke clenched her eyes shut as everything came back to her – everything that she and the brooder had ever been through finally coming back to her. All of the letters, the speeches and declarations of love, as well as all of the playful conversations they'd had about their future, the future they had planned once again mere hours ago – a future that the brunette would have given anything to have it come true. She would have given anything to have that happy life with Lucas and their two boys and a girl; she would have given up _Clothes over Bros _for that life.

"And Lucas Scott is the one boy I would have lost it for," Brooke murmured to herself, the simple clarity piercing through her like her heart like a thousand knives.

"You should be focussing on the company, not boys with _rings_." Victoria continued, failing to hear what her daughter had murmured, her mind only focussing on the company that her daughter had created; a company that was so similar to the one that she herself had dreamed up when she had been the same age as Brooke.

"But what about _love_?" Brooke asked as she turned around to face her mother, begging for the older woman to tell her that love was worth it; begging Victoria to tell her that she had once been in love with her father. "Isn't that the key, Mom?"

"In case you've forgotten," Victoria scoffed, "it's called _Clothes __over__ Bros_."

"Right, okay." Brooke scoffed as her mother walked to stand in front of her, a sigh falling from her lips as she met her mother's eyes, knowing that there would be a day that she would regret her decision – but throwing herself into work was the only way she knew how to mend a broken heart and she would need _a lot _of work if she was going to once again get over the brooder. "I'm in – the high end line, the cosmetics, the magazine, all of it." She explained when her mother kinked an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm ready to take the company to the next level, Mom."

"I am _so _glad to hear you say that," Victoria admitted as she cupped her daughter's cheeks and began dreaming up what the company was going to become, "And I promise you, darling – we're going to have everything we've ever wanted."

Brooke nodded even though she knew it wasn't true; she wouldn't have everything she had ever wanted, but hope replaced the fluttering in her heart as she focussed on her mother's declaration. Maybe at least one good thing would come out of that night; maybe it would be the longest stride towards sharing a real mother-daughter relationship with her mother, but all remnants of that childhood dream shattered quickly when Victoria turned back around. Her lips were pulled down into a frown and only coldness rested in her gaze.

"Oh, and Brooke? Call me _Victoria_," Victoria requested as she shrugged, "that mom thing makes me sound _too _old."

"But you _are _a mom." Her daughter mumbled sadly to herself, her hazel orbs snapping over to the door when she saw the redhead walk into the room, "Hey, Rachel."

"Hey, slut." Rachel greeted warmly, frowning when she saw her best friend standing in the same room as her evil bitch mother. Her brown orbs narrowed as Victoria marched past her, muttering something that sound like _"slutty little leech" _and the redhead couldn't help but scoff as she glared at Victoria. "Hello to you too, you evil bitch mother, finally remembered you had a daughter?"

Rachel smirked as she heard the door slam, turning around to send her best friend a wink, only for all of her amusement to die when she saw that Brooke had a fake smile on her face.

"You might as well wipe that fake smile off your fat ass right now, Penelope." She ordered as she walked over to her friend, placing a comforting hand on Brooke's arm, "what happened with Bitchtoria?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Rachel…"

"Hey, don't give me that! I know we don't do the whole girl thing with all of the sad lesbian lovefest crap that you used to do with the homewrecker and tutor-girl, but you _can _talk to me. What happened, Brooke?"

"Rachel, I really don't wanna…"

"Slut, how many times am I actually going to _want _to talk about this bullshit?" Rachel teased with an arched eyebrow, "all I'm saying is that this is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and you don't wanna waste…"

Before she could stop herself, Brooke fell into her friend's arms and Rachel felt her eyes widen in shock, her arms wrapping around the brunette's shaking shoulders.

Her brown orbs narrowed. Someday she was going to give Bitchtoria what she deserved.

"I went to see Lucas," Brooke whispered softly – those five words all that the redhead needed to hear to understand what had happened, and why her best friend was in the state she was in.

"It's gonna be okay, Brooke." Rachel vowed as her friend broke down in her arms over the brooder, an occurrence that reminded the model a little _too _much of all the times that the brunette had cried herself to sleep back in high school. It was in that moment that she swore that she wouldn't leave the brunette alone in all of this – Brooke had been her only true friend in high school, other than Mouth, and Rachel couldn't help but feel protective of the girl breaking down in her arms. There was only three people that could break Brooke like this; Bitchtoria, Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott.

And as long as she was around, Rachel would do everything in her power to make sure those three never hurt her best friend again – especially Lucas Scott.

She _refused _to allow him to cause Brooke another broken heart.

If she had seen him twenty-four hours ago, the redhead knew she would have smiled, sent some witty comment his way, and she would have been genuinely to see to the brooder if he had crossed her path.

But that was _before _he had shattered her friend's heart all over again, and now he would be lucky if she didn't hunt him down and kick his ass.

-TBC-


	2. Wish I had the strength

**Author's Note: **Wassup, people? Thanks to all of the people who reviewed the first segment of the story – because right now you all rock and I totally love you. But moving onto the rest of the story, some of the storylines are going to be similar season five, but there are going to be some obvious changes. Peyton will _not _be wearing a Lucas-stealing-face because I can't stand the two of them together, and it's not _only _because I'm a Brucas fan at heart. The two of them have no chemistry together, but I will be giving them closure and I _am _toying with an idea for our P Sawyer so we'll see how that one goes. All I _do _know is that I'm hoping to redeem her character a bit, getting her back to the girl that we all loved in season two/ the beginning of season three. Oh – and the title of this story, as well as the chapter titles, are all from the song "can't fight this feeling" by REO Speedwagon.

Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart... or the hair... whichever.

PS: I _love _reviews – hint, hint. ; )

* * *

**Wish I had the strength**

_3 years later._

Blue orbs focussed on nothing and everything all at once, a deep sigh falling from his lips as he walked through the crowded streets of the city that he had spent countless days in. New York had turned into almost a second home to him over the past couple of years, but he still found that he was not used to the millions of people he passed every couple of seconds, and a breath a relief fell from his chapped lips as his intended destination came into view – the company that had published his first novel, _An Unkindness of Ravens_.

His lips pursed together in frustration. His first novel had also been the _only _novel that he had written thus far.

It was a fact that aggravated him to the point where he couldn't help but mentally beat himself up over the fact. His first novel had done _so _well and had quickly topped the charts as a bestseller, but even all of its success could not change the fact that he had been unable to write another word since it had been published. He had tried countless times to write something new but it seemed to never survive the delete button, something that his nephew had been pointing out a lot lately. Jamie had recently developed the habit of looking up at him innocently; his toothy grin in place as he asked the one question everyone wanted answered – _"when's your next book coming out, Uncle Luke?"_

He had known the first time it had happened that he had reached a completely new level of pathetic; the brooder had known that without a doubt. It was bad enough having his mother, his best friend and Lindsay on his back, continuously asking him how his writing was going, but recently Jamie had taken up the habit as well. His baby sister had even started questioning him on it, the innocent question falling from her lips every time the two of them talked on the phone – and the blonde knew that _that _was bad.

He shook his head as he continued to walk through the streets, a small smile engraving his face as he took in the sight of the city. While he hated how crowded it was, there was no way for him to deny that the city had stolen a part of his heart over the past three years. It held so many memories for him but, when his blue eyes caught the sight of a couple walking across the street, he paused. There was nothing special about the couple, nothing eye-catching that would have gained the attention of any other person, but the blonde couldn't help but stare at them. Nor could he help but notice that the couple consisted of a blonde man and a petite brunette; the two of them acting as a taunting reminder of what he had once been.

_Brooke_.

Lucas sighed at the thought of the bubbly woman that he had only seen _once _since the night that the two of them had shared three years ago. The two of them had both been at Jamie's second birthday, but that had been the first and last time the two of them had seen each other since that night in New York, and the brooder knew that it was his fault. The blonde knew that it was his own fault that Brooke felt so uncomfortable around him – he knew that the kiss the two of them had shared that night been one-step too far, it had pushed the brunette over the edge and it was _his _fault. He had initiated the kiss.

But _she_ had responded to the kiss – a fact that he refused to process properly, afraid of where it would bring him.

And it wasn't as though the two of them had cut each other out completely. The two of them shared a short e-mail every holiday and birthday, but the two of them hadn't _seen _each other – not once in two years. The fact broke his heart, especially after everything the two of them had gone through, but the brooder couldn't help but feel free in a sense. He had finally let go of the love triangle of drama that had existed since his junior year of high school – he had finally managed to let go of Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis.

Lucas sighed at the thought of the former cheer-captain. He had managed to free himself of the love triangle, but there was no way he would ever be able to free himself of the hold that the brunette had on his heart. She was still a part of his life in a sense, woven into his family in a way that would never break – she was Jamie's godmother and the beloved couple she had dubbed Naley kept in constant contact with her. Haley talked to her on the phone constantly and the family of three made sure to visit the fashion icon every six months; his brother had once told him it was because they refused to let her disappear from their lives. His best friend always said it was because Brooke was family and someone had to reel the brunette in before she crashed, a comment that he had never understood.

And his godson claimed it was because she was his _Aunt Brooke _and he was happy that she was godmother because she was a good one. Lucas had always smiled at the response, knowing that the brunette _was _a good godmother, even though she had been unable to attend any of Jamie's birthdays since his second one. It seemed as though something always came up to prevent the fashion icon from being able to visit the young Scott on his birthday – something that Lucas _knew _broke her heart. Yet it was around that time that Nathan and Haley seemed to compensate for her absence, flying up to New York so they could spend some time together. Lucas had never been in the city at the same time as them though; otherwise he _knew _his best friend would have dragged him to see Brooke.

But it wasn't as though _he _had never tried to get a hold of Brooke.

For the first six months since their kiss, he had called her every time he had been in the city, but he had never gotten through to her.

And then he had just given up and stopped calling her, finally getting the message.

Brooke didn't _want _to talk to him.

He smiled as he walked into the lobby, inhaling deeply as he remembered all of the nights that he had spent here. It had been where he and Lindsay had argued back and forth about the details of the book, it had been where the two of them had shared countless conversations over take-out, and the blonde was pretty sure it was where he had fallen in love with the editor. It was for that reason that he knew that the fashion icon should not occupy his mind so much – he had moved on from any feelings that had resurfaced that night and, from the pictures he had seen of her in the tabloids, the brooder knew there was no way that Brooke was holding out to him. _She _had been the one to pull away from the kiss, _she _had been the one that hadn't returned his phone calls, and it no longer mattered if he had feelings harboured for the brunette. They had separate lives, miles away from each other, and he had Lindsay.

"Lucas!"

His smile widened as he looked up, his blue eyes instantly finding the smiling face of Alice Strauss as she walked out of the elevator, her own smile widening as she walked towards the blonde that her daughter had been with for the past two years. Alice Strauss worked for the same company that her daughter did, and had worked there for well over thirty years, and the brooder had no doubt in his mind that she had been the one that had inspired her daughter to become an editor.

"What an honour it is to see your handsome face around here." She beamed as she pulled the brooder in for a tight hug, pulling away to scrutinize his appearance before she scowled at him, "it's nice to see that you haven't completely starved without my cooking – but you are still far too skinny for my liking."

"Alice, you sound like my mother." Lucas pointed out, rolling his eyes at petite woman that was standing in front of him; she was wearing her usual lilac shirt that was tucked into a grey pencil skirt and complemented with a pair of black heels, while her grey-streaked blonde hair was pulled away from her face. Everything about her experience was classy, something that the brooder had noticed the first time he had met her.

"I always knew that mother of yours had to have a good head on her shoulders, especially if she managed to raise _you _with her sanity intact." Alice winked at the man in front of her, straightening her back as she brushed her bangs out of her face, almost glaring when she spotted another grey hair. At the rate it was turning, she would have more white and grey hair than _blonde _by the time the month was over.

"You're actually mean." Lucas commented with a shake of his head.

"I have to keep yourself on your toes _somehow_," she pointed out as she looked down at her watch, disappointment falling from her lips in the form of a sigh. "I'm sorry to cut our chat short, but I have to get to a meeting with a potential author," her eyebrow arched as she looked at him, "is there any chance that _you _will be publishing anything anytime soon?"

His smile fell as a groan tumbled from his lips. "Alice, not you too!" He pleaded as he looked down at her, playfully narrowing his eyes at the woman. "I already have Lindsay and my family on my ass about this – which includes two four-year-olds – I don't need you harping on me for another book too. You're supposed to be on _my _side."

Alice grinned, "I'm on my daughter's side."

"Traitor," he muttered with a roll of his eyes, his smile returning to his face as she winked at him. "I won't keep you, but do you know where…?"

"Lindsay is in her office and she should be ready for your lunch date in a minute," Alice cut him off as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, "so you have a nice day and make sure you're a gentleman to my girl. Otherwise I'll be forced to kill you," her eyes widened in horror as she placed a hand on her heart, "and even worst – I'll lose an author."

"You really need to sort out your priorities!" Lucas called after the older woman as she walked away, an amused laugh falling from her lips as the brooder shook his head, walking over to the elevator. It dinged and he walked in, muttering to himself the entire time as he awaited the frustration he was about to receive from his girlfriend of two years. It wasn't as if the two of them had ever had a serious fight, but the trouble with them being in a relationship _and _working together was the fact that it added more stress than normal to the workplace.

Lindsay had been his girlfriend for two years and had no problem with calling up his family to complain about his lack of writing, effectively having all of his friends and family on his ass, hounding him for a new book. It was such a cheap trick, but the brooder couldn't really be mad at her for it – it wasn't as if the editor had had an issue with calling his family before they had begun dating. He smiled when he thought about how well she got along with the people in his life – the people he loved more than anything.

He shook his head as he leaned against the wall of the elevator, watching as the digital numbers slowly went up, his lips quirking up into a genuine smile as he waited for the second highest floor – the one where his girlfriend's office was located. He would always remember the day when he had asked Lindsay why her office wasn't on the top floor like most of the other editors, shaking his head in amusement when he remembered how she had scoffed at him before offering a response – _"why, so people can think I'm the textbook version of a snob? No thank you."_

His heart rate increased: _three floors away_.

It was then that the elevator came to a halt, stopping in order to pick up someone else who needed its services, and it took all of the brooders patience to _not _groan in frustration. His lips pursed together when the doors opened and a woman wearing a black suit walked in, her black hair thrown up into a bun, her two eyebrows rising when she saw that it was _him_ standing in the elevator. Then her lip curled up into a smirk, and the blonde knew that he was in for it – for three floors he would have to put up with her taunting.

"Relax, Luke." She ordered when she saw his look of annoyance, rolling her eyes as she stood beside him, her smirk never faltering. "If Lindsay hasn't left you yet, then I'm sure that she'll still be in her office when you get there. Five minutes won't change that. Sadly."

Lucas exhaled slowly. "It's nice to see you too, Hannah."

Hannah Gardner had worked with the company, and had been friends with Lindsay, as long as the blonde had known the editor and he had long ago accepted that it was a fact that wasn't going to change anytime soon. She would be a part of his life as long as he was a part of Lindsay's and he knew that not getting along with his girlfriend's best friend would only screw him over in the end. That was why he was civil with her, even though there were times Hannah made it very, very difficult.

"It always is," Hannah grinned, "I thought it was the reason you came to New York so much."

He rolled his eyes. "No, I come to New York because this is where my girlfriend _usually _is and then there's the fact that this is the publishing company that publishes my books."

"And you've published how many books again?"

Lucas rolled his eyes at the question, opting for not responding. He knew she had only been teasing him, but even that knowledge couldn't stop his lips from quirking up into a smirk when the elevator came to a stop, effectively freeing him once the doors opened. His heart plummeted though when he watched as Hannah walked out of the elevator with him, her movements in sync with his before she turned around to face him, only to shock the hell out of him as she pulled him in for a friendly hug, a large smile engraving her face.

"It's great to see you, Luke." She admitted reluctantly as she looked up at him with her wide grey orbs, chewing on her bottom lip as she tilted her head to the side in thought. "But hey, from what I hear you're leaving to go back to Tree Hill tomorrow – effectively stealing my best friend from me for a few weeks, may I add – so we should all grab dinner tonight. I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise," Hannah grinned as she used her finger to cross her heart.

He laughed at the action, nodding his head as he pulled out of the hug. "Sure, we can do that."

Hannah smirked at him knowingly, arching an eyebrow.

"I just need to tell Lindsay," the brooder continued with a wince, "and make sure she doesn't have any other plans for tonight."

"Don't want a repeat of the last time, huh?"

Lucas cringed as a frown tugged his lips. The last time Hannah had invited them out to dinner, it had been when she begged him to tag along to help her out on her date, claiming that it was her way of protecting herself in case the guy ended up being a total creep and the brooder had agreed without consulting his girlfriend. Part of him figured that it had been because of his hero-complex that he had agreed, only to later find out that Lindsay had already promised her mother that the two of them would have dinner with _her _– all of which had landed them in an awkward situation. The dinner for four ended up turning into a dinner for six when Alice invited an old _friend _along.

"It wasn't funny." Lucas said simply when laughter bubbled past Hannah's lips, shaking his head in amusement. He had known her for two and a half years and, though he still moaned and groaned every time he saw her, he knew that they were friends in a sense – if only for Lindsay's sake. The two of them just opted for pretending to _not _get along, pretending to hate the other – much like the friendship that had formed between Rachel and Brooke back in high school.

_Brooke_.

Lucas paused and shook his head, physically shaking the thoughts of the brunette from his mind before he sent Hannah a slight smile.

"I'll talk to you later," he mumbled as he walked away, heading towards his girlfriend's office, only to pause when Hannah made a comment about his ass.

He suppressed a groan – why couldn't he ever date a woman with _normal _friends?

**XXX**

Lindsay Strauss smiled patiently as she leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her desk as she looked at the man in front of her. His book had made its way across her desk a couple of weeks ago and she had fully fell in love with the plot and the characters that the pages had possessed, and now he had agreed to allow her to edit the novel he had worked so hard on. All she'd had to do was tell him she believed in it, which she did, and place a smile on her face – _hook, line, and sinker._

"I'm just really glad that you could meet with me under such short notice," she beamed brightly at him, "and – once again – I really am sorry about that."

The man, Ron, simply smiled at her in assurance. "It's no problem, really. From what I've heard you're quite the editor and the word on the grapevine is that you're _Lucas Scott's _editor – which is amazing, he's quite the author."

"Yeah, when he's _actually _writing." Lindsay muttered to herself, her mind drifting to the block that had been assaulting her boyfriend's creativity as of late – 'as of late' meaning ever since his first novel had been published. But she refused to give up on his writing and she refused to believe that Lucas Scott was a one hit wonder – his first novel had been far too inspiring, far too _amazing _for that to be the case. His talent was still there and she knew that there had to be more stories within his mind somewhere, her boyfriend just had to get the inspiration to get them down.

Ron cleared his throat as he leaned back into his leather seat, ignoring what the editor was muttering about. "Back to what we were talking about over the phone – you like my novel," his curiosity made itself known as he arched an eyebrow, "how far did you have to read before it caught your attention?"

She blinked as she thought about the novel that she had picked up a couple of weeks ago after insisting that she needed _something _to keep her busy while she waited for her boyfriend to begin writing again, and Lindsay had to smile at the memory of the book. The novel had seemed to be a sappy novel that could have been written by the famed Nicholas Sparks, but by the end there had been so many twists, turns, and tangled webs woven that it had blown her away. It showcased _just _how complicated love could be sometimes and readers always seemed to gobble up stories about love, as if it somehow brought them closer to their own third-act twist where they would find their own happy ending.

"Honestly, from the first chapter I could see that it had potential but when I got to the seventh chapter I was _hooked_, and I truly believe that other people will love it too. It's good, and with a few tweaks it could even be bestseller good, but the beginning has to be tweaked a little bit so it catches the readers' attention right off the bat." Lindsay sighed, her eyes narrowing as a frown tugged at her lips, shaking her head in disbelief as her words fell from her lips in a tone of utter disgust. "You won't _believe _how many people throw down a perfectly good book if the first chapter doesn't catch their interest."

He chuckled at her annoyance, "from your expression I would assume it's a lot?"

"More than I care to acknowledge, actually." Lindsay admitted as she began to straighten up her desk, "but I know a good book when I see one and I believe that _your _book is good. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I would love to edit it, but I'm going to out of town for at least a few weeks – unless something major comes up – but I'll give you my e-mail so we can keep in contact. And then we can get together when I'm back in town and begin the editing."

"That's fine, it'll give me a little more time to go over what I have written," his lips quirked up into a smirk, "see if I can come up with anything else in case you find something that you hate."

"I am _not _that bad!" Lindsay insisted, shaking her head before she frowned, remembering all of the debates she had gotten into with her boyfriend when she had been editing his novel. There had been some things that he had _not _been willing to let go, no matter how much she pestered him, and now the thought made some unknown feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. Lucas had only reacted so strongly during several key points in the book, and they had all been issues revolving around two characters.

"But that'll be fine," Lindsay said as she stood up and held her hand out to Ron, "I'll talk to you in a few weeks."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Ron grinned as he shook her hand.

The two shared a small smile, only for their eyes to drift over to the office door as it swung open, only to reveal a sheepish looking Lucas Scott.

His blue orbs widened slightly when he saw that his girlfriend was in a meeting, wincing slightly when he saw the pointed glare that he was receiving from the woman who could single-handedly make his life a living hell if she decided to call his mother or best friend. "Oh, I'm sorry." He mumbled as he met Lindsay's gaze, placing a charming grin on his face, resisting the urge to grin when he saw her expression soften. He breathed out slowly as he held his hands up, a gesture of surrender and apology as he began to back out of the room.

"It's okay, I was just leaving." Ron chuckled when he saw the look that the editor was sending Lucas. "Lindsay was just sorting everything out since she won't be in town the next couple of weeks," he assured as he walked forward and shook the brooder's hand as he walked into the room. He grinned, "I'm Ron Chase."

"Lucas Scott," he returned.

"I know, I've read your book." Ron admitted, straightening up when the brooder took his hand back, his blue orbs narrowing slightly into a squinty expression. "Honestly, I thought it was amazing – is there any chance that I'll be reading anything new from you soon?"

"We'll see." Lucas said stiffly as his blue orbs flew over to his girlfriend, his eyebrow arching when he noted that she was trying to conceal her amusement. He kept his gaze on Lindsay as the other man left the room, saying something about talking to the editor in a couple of weeks, and then his eyes flew over to the door as it shut softly. "Lindsay," he breathed out as he quickly looked back at his girlfriend with an accusing look, "you _totally _asked him to say that!"

"Except I _really _didn't," Lindsay assured with a chuckle as she walked over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck, looking up into his blue orbs with an amused smile tugging at her lips. "But Luke, you _have _to know that it's bad when a complete stranger is asking when you're going to right another book – it's kinda sad, actually."

"No," the brooder winced, "it's sad when your sister and godson are hounding you, asking when you're going to write another book."

"That's true, but you never know…" she trailed off in a murmur, leaning up so she could kiss Lucas softly on the lips, "I'll be in Tree Hill with you for the next few weeks – maybe you'll actually get some writing done with _both _me and Haley hounding you for the next bestseller by Lucas Scott."

Lucas groaned, "I always knew that the two of you being friends would come back to bite me in the ass."

Lindsay rolled her eyes at the brooder as she fell back onto her feet, looking up at him with a concerned gaze as the question tumbled from her mouth. "Speaking of Haley – how's she been, is Nathan any better?" She questioned, hesitant of the answer as she thought about the couple who had been having a rough couple of months as of late. Ever since the athlete's accident, the two of them had been falling apart and it was only a matter of time before Haley reached her breaking point. The thought broke her heart.

The brooder held in a groan as he thought about his little brother, the mere thought of Nathan breaking his heart _and _pissing him off at the same time. It had been four months since the accident and his brother had been the prime example of a dick ever since, a fact that would have made Lucas _hate _the younger Scott if it hadn't been for the fact that he had learned to love Nathan as a brother over the past five years. Yet he couldn't help but hate what Nathan was doing – what he was doing to Haley, to Jamie, to _himself_.

"This has been a good week," Lucas sighed sadly, "he's been going to his therapy this week and we haven't gotten any questions from the liquor store asking if he was an addict."

"Well, that's an improvement." Lindsay said slowly as she waited for the bad news that was surely about to follow.

"Yeah, but the good patches never last." He sighed as he rested his forehead against his girlfriend's, smiling down at her sadly as he stared into her brown eyes, "he's good one week and then the next he's back to being bitter and drinking himself to death."

"You need to have some faith, Luke. It'll get better."

"Lindsay, it's been _four_ months!"

"Yeah, I know that it's been four months but your brother lost basketball – something that has been a part of his life for a very long time but now it's gone." Lindsay began to explain, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Basketball wasn't everything, though, because he has Haley and Jamie – you know that, I know that, and he knows that too. You just gotta understand where he's coming from, Luke. When _you _found out you had HCM you knew that you were going to lose basketball eventually; that's why you lied to everyone."

Lucas sighed.

"But Nathan _can't _do that so, instead of lying, he's cutting everyone out – but you came around and so will Nathan."

"Why do you have to be so smart? Can't I go through _one _day without you or Hales telling me to take it easy on the asshole?" Lucas asked as he once again wished for the chance to tell his brother how much of a jackass he was being, hoping that it would knock some sense into him, but Haley wouldn't let him – claiming that there was a possibility that it would only make it worst. Lucas felt his shoulders sag and frowned at the editor, "I thought as my girlfriend you were supposed to be on my side."

"You must have skipped chapter three in the relationship handbook," Lindsay quipped happily when she noted that he seemed to be letting the subject go, "because it clearly states that if you're friends with the other person involved – the other person in this case being Haley – then I have the right to take _her _side as her friend."

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Lucas groaned, his head falling back while a smile tugged at his lips when he felt her intertwine their fingers, he sighed as he looked down at her. "Without you I probably would have went insane," he frowned in thought, "or I would have at least killed Nathan by now."

"Lucas Scott, do I have to call your mother?" She threatened with narrowed eyes, almost as if she was daring him to argue with her, only for a sigh to fall from her lips. "I know that Haley is your best friend and you want to support her, but in order to do that you have to respect her wishes and if she doesn't want you to grill Nathan's ass? Then so be it, because Haley may be your best friend but Nathan is your brother – that should mean something too."

Lucas nodded, knowing that his girlfriend was right as he mumbled, "Sometimes I really don't deserve you."

"And you better not forget that," Lindsay teased as she leaned up to kiss him once more before she walked over to her desk, grabbing her purse before she looked up at the brooder. "So, did that earn me lunch or should I keep on talking? Because I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm starved," she grinned while she kinked an eyebrow.

Lucas froze, his blue eyes darkening as a memory came back to him.

"_The truth is I care about Peyton," he had shrugged helplessly. _

"_Then __what __is the difference?" She had asked in frustration, but he had seen the pain radiating in her hazel orbs._

"_The difference?" He had repeated in disbelief, their gazes locking. "The difference is I love you, Brooke – I wanna be with __you__, not Peyton."_

"_But why?" His girlfriend had demanded, looking at him imploringly, needing to know that he wouldn't change his mind like he had done the year before. "I __need __to know why."_

"_Because," he grinned, "you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute, because…"_

"Lucas?" Lindsay asked in confusion, her voice bringing him out of whatever thought had held him captive, her lips quirking up into a smile when he blinked at her. "We still going to lunch?"

He blinked again. "What? Oh, yeah, I guess I can splurge and take you out for lunch." Lucas nodded as his girlfriend walked over to him, looping her arm though his before the two of them walked out of her office, his blue orbs resting on her. "Just as long as you leave room for supper, Hannah wants us to go out tonight before I 'steal you away' – as long as you don't already have plans."

"It's good to see that you learned you lesson." Lindsay gushed as she reached up to kiss his cheek, waiting for the elevator as she watched him roll his eyes at her tone, her shoulder lifting up into a shrug. "And I guess I'm up for dinner, as long as you make it known to Hannah that I'm not eating Chinese." She scrunched her nose up in disgust, making her resemble a rabbit. "You ate it _so _much when we were on tour that I _still _can't look at it without it turning my stomach."

Lucas paused. His girlfriend's hate for Chinese food was one of the many things that separated her from the former cheer-captain that would always hold a piece of his heart no one else could ever touch – her and Peyton both. He couldn't count the number of times Brooke had sent him out to get Chinese for the two of them during high school, if only for the fact that she wouldn't eat any other take-out if she could have her way. Her diet had mainly consisted of ice cream and Chinese food, and his mother's cooking.

His blue orbs darkened as he continued to think of all of the differences, shaking his head in wonder. He had loved three girls in his life and each was different. Lindsay was more realistic and down to earth, a personality that differed from the former cheer-captain's perky attitude, which again was different from the 'woe is me' attitude that Peyton Sawyer had possessed. His girlfriend was so different from the two of them, which had been something he had noticed right way, and he found it nothing short of comforting.

All of his friends had been hesitant about their relationship at first, most still convinced that he loved the blonde artist, but they were partially wrong.

There would always be a part of him that cared for Peyton – but he was no longer in love with her. He hadn't been for three years, and then there were times he wondered if he had _ever _really been in love with her.

There were times he thought he had been hiding, that _both _of them had been hiding, by being in a relationship together.

None of his friends understood that though, just like they hadn't understood that someone completely different from his past girlfriends, someone like Lindsay, had been what he had needed back then.

He still did.

"Luke?"

He blinked when he noticed that the elevator door had opened, mentally cursing himself as he walked into the confined space with his girlfriend. He hated how his mind had always had a way of running its own course, chaotic thoughts popping up out of nowhere and consuming him without so much as a warning. It had been a quality that he had always possessed, one that all of his friends and family had teased him about constantly in high school – hell, they _still _teased him if they caught him brooding.

Brooding.

Broody.

_He had jumped when a small hand darted out to flick his book, jolting him out of his thoughts as he glanced up and came face to face with a pair of hazel eyes._

"_Hey, Broody." She had greeted happily, nearly bouncing on the spot before she plopped down beside him, her eyebrow kinking as she looked at the cover of the book he had been reading._

_Laughter had escaped his lips as he removed his headphones from his ears, his eyebrow arching upon hearing the nickname for the first time, though part of him knew he should have expected it. Since the brunette had popped into his life she had rarely called him by his given name, opting for calling him some term of endearment instead, but something in the back of his mind told him that the name 'Broody' was going to stick around a little bit longer. But what really surprised him was, even as a tangled mess of blonde curls appeared in his line of sight, he focussed all of his attention on the brunette before him as a response fell from his own lips as if the words were alive themselves._

"_Hey, Cheery."_

_She had blinked in surprise at the nickname before her two dimples indented her cheeks._

_He had smiled back._

"Sorry about that," the brooder admitted as the doors shut and the numbers slowly descended, his blue orbs watching them as he tried to shake off the after effects of his thoughts. He had no idea what had _her _popping into his mind all of a sudden, though part of him figured it was a delayed reaction to seeing the couple out on the street – the one that had possessed such a resemblance to the couple that had existed between two people known as Boyfriend and Pretty Girl. Another part of him scolded him, telling him to stop lying to himself; saying that the brunette had never left his mind in the first place.

"It's okay," his girlfriend assured as she watched him concern, "where do you keep disappearing, Luke? Just then you looked like you were trapped in a memory."

"Just worrying about Nathan still," he lied as he stared straight ahead, afraid that she would be able to see he was lying if he looked her in the eyes. Lucas sighed, "I just can't help but wonder if everything will ever go back to normal."

Lindsay placed her hand on his arm in comfort, "they will."

Lucas bobbed his head up and down – _that _was what he was afraid of.

"So, for dinner, no Chinese – right?"

Lucas nodded, "Sure."

"You're really too good to be true." Lindsay declared after a moment, her lips pursed together in thought as the brooder looked at her in surprise, a look of pure shock etched into his face. She rolled her eyes, "you know, like the fact that you don't mind doing the dishes instead of watching the game or the fact that you don't mind giving up a meal of something you love because I hate it – you're too good to be true."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course you would."

"I love you, Lindsay." He said suddenly as he looked into her eyes, suddenly feeling the need to assure the woman beside him that his heart was with her. "I know that you've always had this fear because of my past history, but you don't need to. I know that it took us a while to get together, but I needed to sort out my head first and I'm actually glad that we got to start out as friends, but I love you and know that this sounds corny – but I don't know what I would do without you. I'm happy _with _you, so don't doubt that okay? I wouldn't change anything."

_Lie!_ – his mind seemed to taunt.

"Happy is good, corny can be good too sometimes." Lindsay admitted with a shrug, trying to figure out where his declaration had come from as she walked out of the elevator, only to pause and look back at the brooder with a smirk strewn across her features. "Corny can even be turned into a good book, so maybe you should be writing this down."

Lucas narrowed his eyes, "again with the book?"

He could vividly remember when he had found out that his novel was getting published, remembering how he had felt happier than he had remembered feeling in months, but at the same time he had been lost. It hadn't been until Brooke Davis had walked back into his life and given him a crash course in living that he had found his way again. She had been the one that had given him the courage to move on with his life, and it had been her request for him to become the best person that he could be that had given him the courage to ask Lindsay out in the first place. After all of the back and forth he had done between girls in the past, he had grown up and had done what Brooke had asked him to do – he had become the best person he could be.

Lucas owed everything to the brunette.

She had been the one who had taught him how to live, how to love, and how to move on.

And for that he loved her – if only he had the strength to tell _her _that.

**XXX**

Mere blocks away from the brooder a brunette sighed as she sat in her desk, a stoic expression remained etched into her face. Her hazel orbs glanced down at the sketchpad as her hand slowly moved across the page, sketching an evening dress that would be a part of the collection for the company's coming spring line – not that _'spring' _was a word that she would use to describe the earlier seasons of the year. Those first couple of months held a chill that she still wasn't used to, not even after living in the city for over three years.

But she found that she didn't really mind the weather all that much – she _loved _the city. It held an upbeat atmosphere that was almost indistinguishable with her signature perky attitude and upbeat personality; a personality that Rachel often claimed to be 'sickening,' resulting in a pair of hazel orbs rolling in mock annoyance. Nothing could change the fact that she loved everything about the city though – the clubs, the lights, and all of the glamour that seemed to come with being one of the most successful designers living in New York. Some would even argue that she was one of the most talented designers in North America, and part of her felt inclined to agree, especially since her designs always seemed to be found on the red carpet.

So she _did _love New York – but she sadly didn't get the chance to venture out into the city as much as she would have liked. She couldn't even remember the last time she had gone out for the sole point of having fun and she was pretty sure that the only time she was seen outside of work was when she was doing some sort of publicity thing that her mother had talked her into. Other than that the only pictures that could be found of the dimpled brunette was when she was going to and from work, and then there were times she just opted for crashing on the couch on her office.

Brooke chuckled softly to herself. Despite how often she had procrastinated and skipped her classes during her high school days, no one could now deny that she basically lived in her office. The bubbly brunette who had once been known for being the clichéd cheerleader, someone who was more concerned with partying and boys rather than her education, had ended up turning into a workaholic before the age of twenty-two. She shook her head, sometimes irony was overrated.

But she had no idea _how _she had turned into a workaholic, it wasn't as if it had been her intention. She had simply gone into business with her mother because she had believed that it would be profitable for the company and it would give _her _the chance to become close with her mother, but in her heart she knew that there was another reason – the _biggest _reason. Brooke had tried to deny the fact over and over again, but the reason was still living there, living back in their hometown with his smothering blue eyes and a chiselled body and magical words that had stolen the hearts of millions of women worldwide. The ache in her heart increased as she thought about the reason she had been hiding out in New York for the past few years – and that reason's name was Lucas Scott.

Ever since that one magical night where the blonde had once again managed to steal her heart, Brooke had only been back to her hometown once for her godson's birthday. The party had been held at his grandmother's house because of how everyone had been spread across the country, but she hadn't been back since then and it was what was best for her. It pained her to admit it but when she had ventured back to the small town to see Jamie on his birthday, it had been over a year since her night with Lucas and by that time she had thought that she had successfully cleared her system of all that was Lucas Scott.

But she had been wrong.

Seeing the brooder had hurt more than she wanted to admit, especially when she had heard the news that he was dating someone, someone that was _not _Peyton.

Which meant that she had given up the only boy she had ever loved for _nothing_.

Peyton.

Brooke smiled sadly at the thought of the blonde that she had once been _so _close to. There had been a time that the artist had been more of a sister than a friend, but then everything had gone downhill. Yet somehow the two of them had managed to survive all of the drama that had been caused because of their love for the same boy, even though the two of them had known in their hearts that nothing would ever be the same, but the two of them had drifted apart over the past few years. It had started mere _months _after the brunette had moved away from LA, leaving the apartment she had shared with Peyton so she could live with Rachel in New York.

Yet the two of them had managed to rebuild their relationship over the past couple of years, or at least they had tried. Brooke had flown out there once when she had been opening up another store, opting for staying with the blonde and her new boyfriend, and the two of them had even started calling each other more often since then. They called each other every couple of weeks when they could, even if it only ended up being a five minute conversation before their busy lives forced them to hang up, but they would always end the conversation with a simple promise to be there if the other needed them.

Brooke frowned at the thought of her friends as her hazel orbs lifted up from her sketchpad and rested on the picture that she kept on her desk – a picture from the graduation party that the redhead had thrown. Everyone was in the picture and the brunette couldn't help but stare at the smiling faces that the picture held, only for her hazel orbs to stop when she came into her sight. Her eyes widened at the image of her holding up a drunk Rachel, the redhead placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek while she beamed back at the camera with two dimples in place, Chase's arm securely wrapped around her waist.

She had looked so _happy_.

But that had been when she had been in contact with all of her friends, back when all of them had still _been _friends.

She frowned when she thought about how they had all promised to remain friends forever, how they had all claimed that nothing could tear them apart – not after the hell that they had suffered through together during their last two years of high school – and the claim had made so much sense back then. They had survived so much together that the mere idea of them drifting apart hadn't made sense, but they had. It had been Chase that had left her life first, and then it had been her and Peyton that had drifted away from each other, and then the brooder had followed, only for his departure to be followed by the ever-loyal Mouth. Brooke winced. She hadn't seen Mouth since she had promised that the two of them would go out and share a bottle of wine together _'soon' _– but that had been two years ago.

She heaved a sigh as she curled up in her chair, shaking her head as her sketchpad rested on her lap. Hazel orbs rested on the design and she shook her head, knowing that it represented everything that she had built over the past few years. It amazed her to this day that the clothing line that she had originally started in high school with the help of Mouth and Haley had turned into a multi-million dollar company. It had never been her intention back then; it had just been something that had interested her, something to help her bury the ache in her heart.

"Are those designs done yet?"

Brooke jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, her hazel orbs resting on the emotionless face of Victoria Davis.

Her mother was stood in front of her desk with raised eyebrows, her arms crossed over her chest while she narrowed her blue orbs, looking at her daughter in a look that some people would describe as pure annoyance and utter disgust. But to the former cheer-captain, it was simply the way her mother had always been, and she was surprisingly used to dealing with her mother's cold attitude. Yet she couldn't give up the relationship that the two of them had, even if it was toxic, because all she had ever wanted was for her mother to take notice of her. And now that she had that, even if it was for the wrong reasons, she doubted she would be able to give it up.

"Brooke," the older woman growled when her daughter failed to respond, "I asked if those designs are done yet."

"I heard you the first time," Brooke mumbled to herself before she looked up at her mother with a fake smile in place, "and they're almost done, Victoria." She answered simply as her gaze moved from her mother's face to the design she had been working on, brushing her glossy brown hair out of her face as she tried to ignore the icy blue eyes that were trained on her. She was not in the mood to deal with her mother right then – she wanted to go back to the pity party for one she'd been having inside her mind.

"_Almost?_" Victoria seethed as her eyes narrowed in disapproval. "Well, when _are _they going to be done then, Brooke? You've have two weeks to finish the line and I expected to see at least _some _of them on my desk this morning when I showed up but…" she huffed in annoyance when she stopped herself mid-rant, "how many are left?"

"Once I finish this one, I have one more left to finish," her daughter said simply with a roll of her eyes, "they will be done by the deadline – don't worry."

"I _have _to worry because it seems as though I'm the only one that is taking this company seriously!" Victoria said impatiently as she tapped her foot. "I vividly remember telling you to have those designs done for tonight, so _why _aren't they done?"

"Because they're _not_?" Brooke suggest as she rolled her eyes at her mother's typical attitude, shaking her head when she thought about how much she had accomplished since her mother have given her the deadline. In two short weeks she had literally designed the coming spring line, something that she was quite proud of considering that it was only the end of the summer. Her designs were almost done for the next year – something that both Rachel and Millicent had expressed concern over, even Haley had voiced her own concern the last time they had talked.

Each time she brushed off their concern and told them that she as fine, but if she was being honest, the fashion icon would admit that all she really wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for a few weeks. Brooke was exhausted and needed a break – not that she would ever tell her mother that, not that she would ever tell her friends that. It would only cause them to worry more to learn that she had been exhausted for the better part of the last year and a half – her long days running until the early hours of the morning, a result of the countless meetings and premieres and fashion shows she had to attend, all the while sketching to her heart's content.

It was truly a miracle that she was able to stay awake, let alone get any work done.

Most days she pulled an all-nighter, running on no more than three hours of sleep.

"I'll have them done by the deadline," Brooke promised as she looked up at her mother and stretched slightly, her eyebrow kinking, "was there anything else?"

"Yes! I want to know what the hell has gotten into you, Broke!" Victoria snapped as she leaned over her daughter's desk, "I know that this may be hard for you to comprehend but you are not in high school anymore, Brooke Penelope Davis. You cannot push things off to your convenience – this is a _company_, not some school project that you're not interested in finishing."

Hazel orbs flashed stubbornly, "and how would _you _know if I ever finished a school project or not?"

"Do _not _take that tone with me, young lady! And I want those designs on my desk before you leave, you understand me?" Victoria questioned, turning around to walk away without waiting for her daughter to respond, only to pause at the door and look back at the fashion icon. "I know I'm hard on you, Brooke, but you need to be more careful." Her voice was monotone, holding no emotion as she tried to put on the face of a caring mother. "This isn't like high school, it's not _just _you that's counting on you – it's all of the people that work for you. If you don't grow the hell up and soon, this company will go under."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "then you should leave so I can finish these designs."

"Fine. Oh, and smile every once and while, would you, Brooke?" Her mother asked with an eye roll as she walked out of the office, "that expression on your face is _not _the face of a happy girl that got everything she ever wanted."

Brooke frowned – who had ever said that she was a happy girl? Who had ever said she had gotten everything she had ever wanted?

In her opinion she was the opposite of the girl her mother had just described.

She sighed. "Goodbye, Victoria."

She shook her head as her mother stalked out of the office in search of her next victim, and Brooke couldn't fight the sigh as she tapped her manicured finger against her chin, studying the design in front of her as she debated on whether or not it was up to par with the other designs she had put together for the line. Brooke nodded to herself and flipped the sketchpad over to the next page to finish colouring in a laidback, everyday dress that she _had _to smile at. The design was done, all except for a few finishing touches, and it was one of her better creations – at least she believed so.

Her mother's opinion would surely differ though, yet the brunette couldn't find the courage to stand up to the woman who had abandoned her throughout high school, the woman she had missed – though she had refused to admit such a truth aloud. Her friends had been able to tell though. Hazel orbs darkened as a memory she had suppressed a long time ago came back to her, the all familiar ache returning to her heart as she released a slow breath.

"_I'm sorry I said that, you're not psychotic." He had declared as he chased after her, laughter falling from his lips. "I mean a little disturbed maybe…"_

_She had whirled around in annoyance, hazel orbs flashing, "You think this is funny?"_

"_Know what I think? I think you're trying to sabotage us," her boyfriend had shouted over the pouring rain, "find any reason you can to end it so that you don't have to worry about getting hurt again!"_

"_But the same words, Lucas?" She had questioned, her voice almost breaking, "the exact same words?"_

_He had shaken his head, "I never sent that letter to Peyton."_

"_And I never sent my letters to you either but they still meant something," she had pointed out before she paused, "just tell me – why me this time? Why not Peyton?"_

"_I can't say anything bad about Peyton, she's my friend and she's your best friend!"_

_She had shrugged, "that's okay – you can say bad things about her."_

"_Oh Brooke," he had chuckled before he looked at her seriously, "the truth is I care about Peyton."_

_Her heart had cracked in that moment, fear gripping a hold of her as she looked at him helplessly, "then what is the difference?"_

"_The difference?" He had repeated in disbelief while his blue orbs locked onto her hazel ones, "the difference is I love you, Brooke – I wanna be with you, not Peyton."_

_All of the lies from the year before had run through her mind before the haunting image of seeing the brooder making out with Peyton appeared. She could suddenly remember all of the heartache as though it had just happened and she tried to concentrate on the pouring rain around her. Lucas had told her a million times that he was sorry for what he had done back then, he claimed again and again that he was now in love with her – but he had never told her why and it was then that she realised that she needed to know. She had to know why she was enough now, she needed to know why she could trust that he wouldn't change his mind like he had done in the past._

"_But why?" She had demanded, "I __need __to know why."_

"_Because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute and you quote Camoo, even though I've never actually seen you read, and _because you miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit that_!" He had listed while she held onto his every word as he continued, "And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you. I mean, that's gotta mean something right? And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."_

_It had been then that she had trusted that he truly meant it and she had smiled, whispering that he had done pretty good before her lips had met his in a passionate kiss._

Brooke blinked as the memory faded from her mind, shaking her head to get the brooder out of her mind. The last time she had seen him had been when the two of them had both attended their godson's birthday, and it had also been the last visit she had made to her hometown. She avoided the town like the plague and because of it she only saw her beloved godson every six months. Ever since she had moved to the city, her Naley plus one had been the one constant thing in her life that Brooke looked forward to – she flew them up and they stayed with her, but the thought made her sigh now.

The six months were up again but something told her that the couple would not be able to fly up this time – not with Haley beginning to teach and definitely not with Nathan being in the state he was in.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!"

She jumped at the sound of her name and took a deep, calming breath before her hazel eyes drifted over to the redhead that was leaning against the doorframe, her ever-present smirk etched into her face. Brooke rolled her eyes in annoyance as she released a huff, her attention going back to the sketch she had been working on without ever acknowledging Rachel's presence. Having her mother tear into her was more than enough for the next couple of hours, the last thing she needed was for her roommate to start.

"Hi to you too, Penelope." Rachel chuckled, taking the silence as an invite into the office as she walked into the large room and fell onto the chair across from her friend's desk, one of her eyebrows arching when she saw the sore look that was engraving the brunette's face. "So who pissed in your Cheerios, slut?

"What do you want?" Brooke sighed, narrowing her eyes as a warning, letting the redhead know that she was _not _in the mood.

"Can't I take time out of my usually busy day to see my incredibly sexy friend who has been first runner up on the hotness scale since I showed up?" Rachel grinned happily, the taunt falling from her lips before she pursed her lips together seriously, frowning as she looked her best friend up and down. "Actually you're lucky I'm still friends with your fat ass, especially since you've started to get wrinkles and decided to turn into a boring prude."

"I don't have wrinkles, and I have _not _turned into a prude!" Brooke squealed, her voice taking on a whiny tone as she threw a pen at the redhead, rolling her eyes in exasperation when Rachel merely laughed at her antics. "I just decided to grow up, unlike you, and decided to _not _go around acting like the definition of a slut."

"No, you're just acting like the definition of a bitch." Rachel pointed out as she tucked her feet under her ass, frowning at her friend in thought. "Maybe we should switch nicknames."

She had always been bitch, and Brooke had always been slut.

"And what is with the bitter attitude," she questioned when she saw Brooke's stiff posture, "can I assume that the pulsing vein has something to do with Bitchtoria?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes at the redhead. Rachel had been one of the friends that she hadn't lost contact with over years – _granted_, it was because the model lived with her and was the face of her company – but the fashion icon would always be thankful that she had Rachel in her life. The two of them had shared nothing but mutual hatred when they had met, but it had been Rachel that had helped her make it through the second half of their senior year and it had been Rachel that had kept her sane over the past few years.

"She's my mother," she said simply.

"I know that, _you _know that, but can I just say that I find it funny that _she _has finally learned that very fact?" Rachel scoffed as she twirled her long red locks around her finger, looking at her best friend with a frown etched into her face. "I mean, didn't both Momma and Poppa Davis skip town the moment that you hit puberty?"

"Rachel, we've been over this." Brooke pointed out tiredly, tired of having the same conversation again and again. "I know that she wasn't there for me growing up and I know that she can be terrible, but she does care about me."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Now," the brunette breathed out as she opted for ignoring the eye roll, "was there another reason that your slutty nuisance of an ass came in her?"

"Actually, yes." Rachel admitted as she watched the brunette close her sketchpad, having finally finished her designs, beaming at her best friend while Brooke began to throw random items in her purse as she stood up. The redhead copied the action and continued to speak, "we never finished the conversation we were having this morning because you didn't want to accept that I was right – meaning that you bolted the first chance you got."

"I didn't _bolt_." Brooke scoffed as she threw her roommate a withering glare, placing all of her pencils and markers in her purse, looping the Guess purse around her shoulder before she rolled her eyes at the redhead's sceptical look. "Rachel I didn't bolt, I'll have you know that I had a meeting this morning with some investors – something that you would have known if your skanky ass had made it home before three in the _morning_."

"Whatever." Rachel relented, seeing the truth in what her best friend was saying. "I'm sorry, _mother_, that I was out benefitting from the fact that I am the hottest model in New York by flirting it up with a couple of bartenders – but your excuses don't change the fact that we didn't conclude our conversation."

"Oh god, Rachel, I really don't want to get into this right now." Brooke whined with an eye roll, "I know that you still love the party life but at the end of the day, I just don't have the energy to go out and party with you, and I am _not _going to dispute the topic any further – especially _not _with _you_."

"The fact that you don't have the energy to go out and have fun is my point, Brooke!" Rachel cried in aggravation as she followed the brunette out of the office. "You, my dear sex-deprived friend, are famous and you're a rich designer that lives in New York with your even hotter friend – who is me, by the way – and do you know what you do all day? You work."

"The horror!" Brooke gasped sarcastically as she continued to march past all of her employees, nodding in greeting to several of them as they said hello to her.

Rachel rolled her brown eyes at her friend. "This is serious! Working is acceptable from the hours of nine to five, but once it hits eight in the night you are supposed to be getting ready to go clubbing with me unless you're at home being kinky with your boy toy, but considering you don't have a boy toy – you have no excuse."

"I have things to do at night and, unlike you, that doesn't involve the flavour of the night." Brooke snapped, whirling around to point her finger in her friend's face, continuing with her excuses as Rachel continued to snicker at her. "I have to finish all of the designs that I didn't finish during work hours thanks to meetings and whatnot and, if it isn't that, I have to attend a premier or a party of a fashion show – damn it Rachel, I just don't have the energy to go out partying."

"Which brings us back to my previous point, Brooke – it is _really _sad that you're twenty-one years old and you have turned into a prude." Rachel commented, flipping her hair over her should as her friend continued to scowl at her. "I bet even your dear old tutor-girl is having more sex than you – and her husband has been confined to a wheelchair and acting as the spokesperson for AA the past four months." Her lips pursed together in contemplation, "but this _is _Nathan we're talking about and he's too hot to _not _be having sex."

"Rachel," the brunette began to scold before shock overtook her features, "wait – how do you know what's going on with Nate?"

"I eavesdrop on your conversations with tutor-bitch," Rachel shrugged simply, "but that's not the point – of all people, you're the one that turned into a prude. Don't you understand how wrong that sounds? Brooke Davis and prude do not belong in the same sentence – unless the sentence is _'Brooke Davis is a kinky bitch, not a prude.'_"

"I'm not a prude, Rachel." Brooke hissed, "I just haven't been out on a date in a while – like I've said, I've been busy."

"Yes, _but_ you need to push work aside from time to time and get busy in _other_ aspects of your life." The redhead pointed out, wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis, "because if you don't start using all of your… _plumbing _then the whole house is going to breakdown and you'll be so horny that you won't be able to function."

Her mouth fell open in shock, "_Rachel!_"

"What?" Rachel shrugged, "it's the truth, Penelope – stop lying to yourself."

Brooke opened her mouth to say something, only to sigh in relief when she saw the person she had been looking for. "Millie!" She called out as she brushed past the redhead, her eyes rolling upwards when Rachel groaned loudly, throwing her hands up in frustration as she followed her best friend.

Millicent grinned as she turned around to face the duo, holding her planner in one hand while she held a tray full of coffees in the other. "Hey, Brooke – and Rachel, aren't you just looking lively today." She teased as she handed the redhead her coffee, "black coffee with a ridiculous amount of sugar, and a mocha double latte with extra foam for the boss." She finished as she handed the fashion icon her latte, chuckling softly to herself when she saw the child-like excitement that lit up Brooke's eyes as she took a sip.

Brooke licked her lips and narrowed her eyes at the excitement, "don't even start, Millie – life without extra foam is meaningless!"

Millicent nodded in mock understanding while Rachel snickered, grunting in pain when Brooke elbowed her in the side.

"Okay I need you to drop these off to my mother's desk as soon as possible," the brunette continued as she went into business mode, handing her assistant the designs, "and did I have any other meetings today?"

Millicent checked her planner as she began to walk in pace with the brunette, the two opting to ignore the muttering model behind the two of them. "Nope," she shook her head as she skimmed through the rest of the plans that Brooke had ahead of her for the day, "no more meetings but you have to be at the red carpet tonight for six."

Brooke frowned in confusion, "what's tonight?"

"Um, it's a premiere for some movie." Her assistant checked while Rachel purposely yawned loudly behind them, offering a sweet smile when the Brooke glared at her, only for Millicent to continue speaking before the fashion icon had the chance to scold her. "And you have a date lined up for it; you're supposed to meet him there."

"Okay," Brooke sighed in relief as she took another sip of her hot beverage, turning around to glare at Rachel when she heard another scoff fall from her lips, "and you! Is there something you want to say?" She barked bitterly, hazel orbs narrowing further when the redhead shrugged a shoulder innocently.

Rachel arched any eyebrow. "I just find it _sad _that the slutty Brooke Davis that I learned to love in high school has morphed into some old hag that has to line up dates for these events because she isn't getting any."

"We're not getting into this again," the fashion icon mumbled before she walked away from her two friends, her eyes widening happily as she caught eye of one of her designs on a mannequin – it looked great. "Oh that belt looks great but, could you make it about… ¼ of an inch wider?" Brooke asked with child-like excitement, nodding her head when the measured and showed her where the belt would now rest, one word falling from her lips: "perfect."

"I would call an intervention from the Tree Hill gang if they would believe that she turned into a workaholic," Rachel muttered to Millicent.

The assistant blinked, looking at the model in confusion.

"Never mind," the redhead excused with a wave of her hand before she chased after her best friend, "hey Brooke, wait up a second – what is _that_?"

Brooke paused at the tone of disgust and followed her friend's line of sight, her lips pulling down into a frown when she saw the newest cover for _B Davis _magazine. "Guys there is absolutely no way she's getting on the cover of my magazine," the brunette said simply as she took in the appearance of the model on the cover, "unless she gains ten pounds – minimum."

One of the employees frowned, "but Mrs. Davis said that…"

"We don't _care _what Bitchzilla said," Rachel snapped with an eye roll, "that girl is far too skinny – she looks unhealthy."

He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Rachel, "we were just brainstorming."

"Well brainstorm better," Brooke said as she looked at the man with a _duh _expression on her face as she peered over the picture once more as she shook her head, "anorexia is a disease – not a fashion statement."

She walked off then, her assistant hot on her heels while Rachel looked at the screen once more, scoffing rudely before she strutted after her best friend.

"Bitch," the man muttered with a frown marring his features, readjusting his glasses for the millionth time that day while he glared at the model.

"I heard that," the redhead called out as she sent a sarcastic smile in the man's direction before she walked up to the duo who had waited for her, shaking her head, "some men!"

"And _imagine_! You want me to go out and have sex with someone like him!" Her best friend pointed out.

"I didn't say you had to sex it up with _him_, slut!" She argued as she looked back at the man before she shrugged, "but if you want it to be him, then I'd be okay with that. I don't care who you do something slutty with, I just want you to get laid." Rachel pointed out as she looked back at the brunette, "not having sex this long isn't healthy – I know for a fact I wouldn't make it."

"That's because you were always a bigger slut than I was."

"At least we're making progress; you're finally seeing things _my _way, Penelope." Rachel breathed out in relief, "you used to be a slut too but I swear you've joined a convent or taken a vow of celibacy without informing _me_."

"Do you _really _have to bring this up again?" Brooke sighed tiredly as she walked back into her office so she could fall onto the large sofa that was pushed up against the wall.

"You can bet your fat ass that I'm bringing this up again," the redhead said as she hoisted herself onto Brooke's desk while the assistant shook her head at the two, "because I am _not _dropping this topic until you come to your senses and listen to what I'm telling you. You are far too young to be this old!"

Brooke groaned as she pushed herself up from the sofa, looking at her friend with a tired expression, "is there a point to that statement?"

"Yes! You need to live a little, go out and get really good and drunk, and have fun." Rachel declared as she picked the imaginary lint off her navy dress before she crossed her arms over her chest, sizing up her friend before adding, "and – without a doubt – we need to get you laid."

"Rachel…" her best friend began before she trailed off, her eyes moving over to Millicent when she realised she wouldn't win against the redhead, "what time was the premiere again?"

Millicent smiled in support. "The première is at eight; red carpet at six."

"Alright," Brooke sighed as she longed to go home and go to sleep, "I'll do the red carpet and skip the movie."

Rachel watched as the duo continued to talk back and forth, her voice interrupting them while her disbelieving stare rested on Brooke. "I don't even know you anymore."

"Rachel," her best friend blinked in surprise, "I'm the same person I've always been."

She shook her head sadly, "no you're not; the Brooke Davis that I knew back in high school never would have let herself slip this far, and she sure as hell wouldn't have let her friends slip away."

Brooke felt her heart sink, "Rachel that's not fair, I've been really busy."

"You've been _'really busy,'_" the redhead quoted, making quotation marks with her fingers, "for the past two years. Brooke, when was the last time you talked to Haley, or Nathan? You used to talk to them all the time and I seriously doubt you've talked to them more than three times over the past couple of months. When was the last time you talked to Bevin or Peyton – damn it, when was the last time you talked to _Mouth_?"

She didn't _dare _ask her best friend when she had last talked to the brooder that Rachel was still convinced the former cheer-captain was hung up on – something that the brunette always denied, but Rachel knew that she still loved him. She would always love him, not that the brooder deserved it. All he deserved was a conversation with the model's fist because she blamed him for Brooke becoming a workaholic. It hadn't been until the two of them had spent that night together three years ago that the brunette had started to bury herself in work – Lucas Scott had been the first domino to fall.

"I've been busy," Brooke snapped.

"Brooke, you're twenty-one years old and you have _Clothes over Bros _in the bag! Your entire future is secured – something that most fifty year olds don't have."

Rachel sent Millicent a pleading look, but the other woman shook her head to indicate that she was staying out of this one.

"Rachel…"

"If you don't relax soon you're going to burn out," the redhead continued, "and that won't benefit anyone – one night out won't kill you, work _will _be there in the morning."

Brooke opened her mouth to protest.

"Although, considering you've probably become a lightweight which will equal one hell of a hangover, work will be there tomorrow afternoon – at any rate, one night out won't kill you." Rachel smirked when the brunette groaned, "c'mon, slut, you haven't been out partying with me in months. That makes me feel abandoned and I don't beg, but Brooke I am to the point that I will if need be."

"You've been bitching and moaning for the better part of a half hour," the brunette pointed out, "you begging isn't going to differ that much."

Rachel huffed before she grabbed a random pen from the desk, throwing it at the brunette.

"Rachel," Brooke scolded as it hit her head, "don't you have to go home and pack? Aren't you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah – Paris for god knows how long, but I need to make sure my best friend is taken care of first. And, before you lose your head, I am already packed and I've got a ride lined up to take me to the airport – meaning that after I consume considerable amounts of alcohol, I only have to make it to the car. I can sleep off the hangover on the place," an eyebrow arched in question, "and you aren't even going to that fashion show – why?"

"I have some Milan thing that I have to go to," Brooke shrugged, "now will you please go? I need to finish a few things before I can leave."

Rachel sighed, knowing from the tone that her friend really just wanted to alone, and she offered a smile as she hopped off the desk. "I'm just looking out for you, Brooke – a vacation, a _real _vacation would do you some good, so at least think about it while I'm gone?"

"I'll think about it." Brooke muttered as she pointed at Rachel, "now can you get the hell out of my office and drag your fat ass to wherever the hell you should be and do whatever you slutty models do in your free time, _please_?"

"Fuck off, slut!" The redhead scowled, holding back a smile at the comment – it was times such as that when she saw the Brooke that she had learned to love back in senior year instead of the twenty-one year old fashion icon who was slowly wasting away to nothing. Brooke was working herself into the ground, but knowing that the _real _Brooke was in there somewhere and that she could be saved, that was all that the model needed. Part of her was just happy that she could keep the fashion icon sane enough to have bitch fights with her.

"Bite me," Brooke fired back before she frowned, calling out to the redhead when she reached the door. "Rachel? When you're in Paris, and even tonight, please don't…"

"No worries, Brooke." The model promised softly, offering her friend a wink.

"Okay," Brooke nodded before she looked at her assistant, "can you tell Victoria to wait in the limo for me, Millie? I'll be down in a second."

"She won't like that," Millicent revealed slowly.

"Well she works for _me_," the brunette shrugged simply as her phone began to ring, "now I love you both, but get out of here or I will throw you out."

Brooke breathed out when the two of them left, her façade falling away as she closed her eyes. She had the life that everyone else wanted – she had the money, the success and all of the glamour – and there had been a time when she had been a naïve girl that had truly believed that _this _was what she had wanted. But then the brooder had walked into her life and had shown her that there was more to life than money. He had shown her love and how to be herself, and after that she had found a family with all of the people that meant the world to her. They were the people she needed.

Rachel had been right – she needed a vacation, but it was more than that.

Brooke Davis needed to be saved.

_Guilt had etched into her face as the emotional words left her lips before she could stop them, "I wish that it was me."_

_He had blinked in surprise and his blue orbs had searched her face for understanding, but he found none and she found herself continuing as she met his eyes._

"_I know that's horrible and I know that it's selfish. I watched you rescue Peyton and you told me how you rescued Dan," her voice had trailed off, barely a whisper, "and sometimes I just wish you could rescue me."_

_He had frowned, shaking his head as he stared down at her, tracing circles on her wrist with his fingers. "From what," he had questioned; his own voice barely audible in the quiet room._

_Tears had filled her eyes, "from all of it."_

"_Okay then," he had nodded, "I will."_

Brooke shook the memory from her mind as she picked up the ringing phone, hanging it up without answering it, before she stood up and left her office.

She needed to be rescued, and the only people capable of saving her were in her hometown.

She needed them.

A sigh fell from her lips – if only she had the strength to tell them that.

-TBC-


	3. What Started Out as Friendship

**Author's Note: **The whole storyline about Brooke going home for _Peyton _annoyed the hell out of me – I was still really bitter about everything that happened the previous season – and it won't be happening this time. Obviously I'm going to get our beloved B Davis home, but I'm going to change it up, just like I'm going to change the reason that Peyton goes home. She is _not _going home for Lucas. Because let's face it, I'm trying to redeem her a little bit by showing that she's matured at least a little, and season five didn't do that. It showed her to be the same person from the previous season, though I will admit that she was a pretty good friend to Brooke. Her calling off Bitchtoria made me squeal for joy, but she never made the same effort for their friendship that Brooke did and I'm going to try and change that here. Read on, dudes.

Reviews are love people, reviews are love.

* * *

**What Started Out as Friendship**

Haley sighed as she stood in front of the senior band of her old high school. Getting roped out into helping out with the senior band had never been her intention, not since she had to get home to her son since her husband still wasn't any better, but when one of her students had approached her with their dilemma she had found herself agreeing. He had approached her after class and had mentioned how he was aware that the former tutor had a past in music, something that none of the teachers had, and Haley had felt sorrow for the teenager who needed someone to sign off on being their conductor in order for there to _be _a band.

The previous conductor had retired the year before and there was no other teacher in the area that had a working knowledge of music, and when she had brought it to the staff's attention, they had shrugged. The school didn't see the point in adding another teacher to the staff _just _for band – not that the former tutor had been overly surprised by the response. Tree Hill's focus had always and would always be on sports. That was why they had searched far and wide for another coach for the varsity basketball team, only to get both her best friend and Skills to take over the position.

But when her student had told her that they simply needed a teacher to be there to supervise their practice and bring them to their annual competition, Haley had agreed. The senior band was made up of a small group of thirty teenagers that all knew how to play their instruments exceptionally well, all she had to do was pick out the music from the _thousands _of books that the previous teacher had left behind, and then she could spend the practices correcting and helping out when needed. Yet she couldn't ignore the voice in the back of her mind, scolding her for agreeing to this, knowing that she would have to pawn her son off on one of the guys for an extra hour. Maybe she could have it on the same days as basketball, though – giving her son a chance to spend time in the gym with Skills and his uncle.

"Okay if you've signed for your instrument you're free to leave and head home," she announced, pulling herself out of her thoughts as she addressed the band with a wide smile. "I'll have the dates for our practices posted by early next week, but they'll most likely be on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Those were two out of the three times that the basketball team practiced and, without a nanny and with her husband being in the state he was in, it was easier that way. And Haley _needed _something to be easy in her life.

Various replies came from the students as they all rushed out of the doors, chatting and gossiping over the latest piece of information that was sweeping through the gossip grapevine, something that caused Haley to shake her head in amusement. She had been one of those students a couple of years ago, walking the halls while all of her friends moaned about the latest drama in their lives, and the memory of it had her laughing to herself. It hadn't been all that long ago when she had been the _subject _of gossip – getting married, joining a rock tour, and then getting pregnant _before _graduation wasn't the most common thing to hear of.

"Mrs. Scott? I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for doing this." One of the students said as he walked up to her, "you could have been like the others and said no – so, thanks."

"It was no problem," she admitted as happiness surged through her at the mere thought of being around music again, "I went to this school too, remember? I know that the teachers around here can have their heads stuck up their ass sometimes."

He blinked, amusement etching into his face.

"Now get home," Haley mumbled when she realised what she had to a student, taking a deep breath.

He bobbed his head up and down as he picked up the case for his tenor saxophone, walking out of the room while whistling to the tune of some song that sounded vaguely familiar to her, smiling as she looked around the empty music room, plopping down onto her chair. It had been her third day of classes and things had gone considerably well in her book, aside from the incident in her first class when she'd had to put up with a cocky student making comments about her ass for the third day in a row, but there was something about the guy that reminded her _a lot _of how Nathan had been when she had started tutoring him. His life had consisted of basketball, partying, considerable amounts of alcohol, and not giving a damn about his grades.

He had been the complete opposite of everything she had thought she wanted, but once she had made it past his damn façade, Nathan had ended up being one of the best guys that she knew. Yet the two of them had suffered through their fair share of rough spots, their whole relationship seeming like one ordeal after the other, but the two of them had made it through together. Their love had never altered and they had been happy, but that didn't change the fact that she now doubted whether or not that would be the case this time. It seemed a little petty to her, and even a little unbelievable, that she could even consider giving up after all the two of them had conquered. Haley didn't know how much more she could take, though – if her husband didn't get any better then she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay with him, not since she had her son to think about. Jamie had to come first – she had to do what was best for him.

And how things were _now_, they did not work for her and they didn't work for Jamie.

She closed her eyes as she thought back to six months ago – everything had seemed so perfect then. The three of them had been happy and they had just returned from seeing the fashion icon in New York, and everything in their lives had been going great, which she now knew should have been the first sign that _something _bad was going to happen. The lives of the residents in her hometown never seemed to stay happy for long, nor did they stay drama free, and that theory had been proven true four months ago when Nathan had been thrown out of that damned window. She swallowed deeply at the memory of it, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

She needed someone.

That was the one thing she knew – she needed someone else to come in and help.

She had Jamie covered. Lucas and the other guys were more than happy to watch out to her son when she needed them to, but the teacher knew that there was no way that she could ask any of them to take Nathan to physical therapy. That setup would only end up causing more problems because each and every one of the guys from the river court had reached their limit, and they were all fighting the urge to beat some sense into her husband. Lucas was the worst, which was a fact that wouldn't have surprised her back in high school considering the mutual hatred the two brothers had shared for each other, but the two of them had made great strides since those early days. The two of them had gone from strangers, to friends, to being brothers and it pained her to see that it had taken _one _mistake to shake the bonds that they had formed.

Nathan was Lucas' little brother, but he had known Haley longer and the brooder had loved her as family since childhood.

Lucas would stand by his best friend's side no matter what, he always had.

"If I remember correctly it was music that almost royally screwed up your marriage the first time," Skills mused as he waked into the room. "But if I ain't right, feel free to correct me, teach."

"Hey Skills," Haley greeted with an eye roll, ignoring his smirk, "and I'll have you know that I am _not _trying to ruin my marriage – Nathan is doing a good enough job of that on his own."

Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears though as she watched Skills lower himself onto one of the rows of plastic chairs, stretching out as If it were a makeshift couch, a pained groan falling from his lips.

She quirked an eyebrow, "rough practice?"

"Rough ain't the word for it, ma." Skills admitted as he closed his eyes, "if we were ever _that _bad then I don't know why Whitey didn't kill us all dead – it's no wonder it only took them four years to tear down the legacy that coach made, they don't know how to be a team."

Haley winced, knowing that not playing as a team was one of the biggest sins when it came to varsity basketball.

Skills sighed after a couple of minutes of silence. "I just can't wait 'til Luke gets back with his girl – I know Linds makes my boy happy, and that's enough for me, but practice will go a lot easier when he gets home. There's safety in numbers."

"Skills, they're teenage boys," Haley deadpanned, "they can't be _that _bad."

"Yes they can, Hales. Facin' them is like you facing a circus of clowns and we all know how much you hate those." Skills sighed as his previous thought process returned, wishing his friend would hurry up and get home, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"I can't wait for tomorrow either," Haley admitted softly.

Though she would never admit it aloud, she was in the same boat as Skills. She could barely wait for her best friend to get home and, even though she knew that it was terrible, she couldn't wait for Lucas to pick up her son tomorrow for the highly anticipated outing he had promised before he had left. Lucas would be flying back to town tomorrow with his girlfriend in tow, and the two of them had promised to take Jamie for the night once they got settled away, and it was a fact that Haley was happy for. She needed a night where she could relax and focus on herself.

"How has Nate been today?" Skills asked when heard the sad tone that laced her voice, one that he knew could only be linked to her husband. "Luke said earlier the week that the ass was _actually _going to therapy – now was there truth to that, or was my boy going through girl-withdrawal and trippin'?"

"This has been a good week," Haley said, pursing her lips together in thought.

"Now what about those girl withdrawals?"

Haley laughed at the question. "You know the distance is hard on him, Skills – she comes down for a couple weeks a month, but it's still hard."

"That I know, but if you ask me, the only reason our boy Luke is finding the whole distance thing hard is 'cause he and P Sawyer couldn't made it work," Skills pointed out as he sent her a pointed look. "So now he's worried that he and Linds won't make it – and all his brooding on the damn issue is driving me nuts, makes me wanna throw a basketball at his head."

Her mouth opened to respond, but all of her words died on her lips when she thought about the failed relationship between the two blondes. She knew that there was some truth to Skills' words, but what really caught her attention was the mere mention of the tortured artist – her heart cracking when she realised she hadn't talked to Peyton in a little over two years. It killed her to realise how far she had strayed from someone who had once been one of her best friends, but she had also strayed from Brooke. While she hadn't drifted as far away from the fashion icon – she saw the brunette every six months and they talked regularly – but their relationship wasn't the same as it had been.

Neither were the friendships that Lucas had shared with both of his ex-girlfriends. Haley understood that the refused proposal had shattered any hope for a reunion between the two blondes, something that she was somewhat happy for because she had never fully supported their relationship as much as she should have, but a part of her had hoped the two of them would have been able to remain _friends_. Yet another part of her mind told her that things were better this way – especially with the history that her best friend held with Peyton. She had learned to love and respect the editor over the past two years since she had begun dating Lucas, and the last thing she wanted was more drama in their lives.

What she didn't understand though, was why Lucas' friendship with _Brooke _had been annihilated.

Shortly after her best friend had returned from meeting the editor in New York, he had returned to the college and had continued coaching, but Haley and Nathan had both seen something different with him. At first they had assumed that it'd had something to do with his break-up with Peyton, but time had passed and he had sworn that he was over the other blonde, but he had continued brooding a hell of a lot more than he had prior to visiting New York and he had never elaborated on what had caused it. His excess brooding had continued for almost a year until he'd had the courage to ask Lindsay out.

"Long distance relationships are hard, and it's not like Lucas has seen a long distance last to give him a good impression." Haley shrugged, sliding her feet out of her heels and stretching, sending her friend a sympathetic smile before she began to tick off examples on her fingers. "He and Peyton didn't make it, neither did Brooke and Chase, and neither did you and Bevin."

Skills frowned slightly at the thought of the girl he hadn't talked to since they had called it quits three and a half years ago, regardless of the fact they now lived in the same town once more.

The two of them had only made it six months after graduation, which had been longer than the three months that Brooke and Chase had lasted, but it had still be a short period of time.

And he hated his friend for bringing it up; it was no secret that _his _shorty was still a sore topic.

"That may be true, but it doesn't change the fact that our boy is worrying more than usual because of his girl," Skills pointed out, "and I still find it funny that he ended up with Linds."

Haley blinked, "what?"

"Now I love Linds, don't get me wrong, but I find it funny that he ended up with her after all the drama. I was half expecting him and curly, or even him and baby girl, to get back together."

Haley frowned until realization dawned on her – 'baby girl' was Brooke.

He grinned, "Ya never know, maybe another triangle will appear."

"You bite your tongue!" Haley warned jokingly as she shook her head, knowing that there was some evidence to support the theory. It had always seemed in the past that Lucas' relationships would be going well, but then something would always happen to throw it completely off course, and if she was being honest – it usually happened when _Peyton _had the epiphany that she was in love with the brooder. It was as though there was an alarm clock in her heart, always going off at the worst possible moment. She just prayed nothing like that happened this time.

She didn't want Lindsay to be screwed over the same way that Brooke had been back in high school.

That was some drama Tree Hill could go without.

"Just telling it like it is, Hales."

"Yeah well, while your brain goes over all of the what ifs of Luke's love life, I'm going to have to pass because it's just too damn messy." Haley admitted as she bent down to pick up her purse, smiling at Skills, "plus I have to go pick up the little menace – he spent the day with Mouth since he doesn't start work until tomorrow, and then they won't see as much of each other."

"He's gonna be fine Hales, this is _Mouth _we're talking about." Skills playfully pointed out as he nudged Haley's arm upon seeing the look of worry that had engraved her face. "He's just like you, he's always acted older than he was – he's got this down."

"I wasn't worrying!"

"Yes you were," Skills said simply as he raised his eyebrows at the young mother in front of him, "You worry, Hales. It's just what you do; it's what you've always done. But imma give it to you straight – you don't have to worry about Luke because my boy always follows his heart, and you don't have to worry about is Jamie or Mouth because I got their backs, all you need to do is worry about Nate."

Haley sighed.

"But, as of right now, he ain't worth it, so you have nothing to worry about."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, shaking her head at his logic.

"So go get the little bit and enjoy a night at home, and I stress the enjoy part, 'cause you have to come back to this hell on Monday."

TGIF seemed to ring in Haley's mind.

"Why did I ever become a teacher?" Haley moaned and he laughed at her, both of them knowing the answer – tutoring had always been something that she had loved in high school. Watching the light go off in someone's head when they finally understood something had always made it worthwhile to her and that was why she had become a teacher. She hadn't been willing to let that feeling go.

"Because you're crazy, Hales, I told ya that when you decided to get married at sixteen."

Haley rolled her eyes at her friend as she pulled him in for a hug. "And I've never regretted it – so leave me and my crazy ways away from your taunts."

"You're gonna be okay, Haley James-Scott." Skills whispered into her ear, tightening his hold on the teacher, knowing that his friend was slowly being worn down because of her husband's attitude. It pissed him off that Nathan failed to see the good thing he still had in front of him, and the only thing stopping Skills from kicking Nathan's ass was the woman standing in front of him and the four-year-old that had won him over with his toothy smile.

Haley nodded her head and walked out of his arms, heading out of the school, not really sure if she _would _be okay.

"I really hope so," she mumbled softly as she allowed for her brave façade to fail now that she was away from prying eyes. Her trembling hand reached out to yank open her car door before she slid into the front seat of her car, resting her forehead against the steering wheel, and it was only then that she let her tears fall. Everyone seemed to be under the impression that she _would _be okay, not that she _was _okay, because everyone knew that the former tutor hadn't been truly okay for four months now. Even she didn't have the strength to lie to herself.

The only thing that had kept her sane was Jamie – she was his mother and she had to be strong for him, yet she couldn't deny the daunting truth, she needed saving and she couldn't deny the fact that she needed someone that had been there for her in the past. But, more than that, she needed someone that would tell her that everything would be okay and she would believe it.

Her brown orbs widened when she realised just who it was that she needed.

She needed the one that had always believed in Naley because Haley had finally lost her faith.

She needed Brooke Davis.

**XXX**

Brooke groaned. After she had discarded the dress and painful heels that she had worn on the red carpet, she had followed through with her plan and had skipped the movie, and all she wanted was to go to sleep. She was exhausted, more exhausted than she had ever remembered being in her life. It was worse than the night that she and all of her squad had stayed up until the late hours of the morning learning a brand new routine for the classic, and she was more exhausted than she had been after Mouth had setup her website for her back in high school and she'd had to make over forty dresses.

She rubbed her eyes and resisted the urge to yawn as she walked through the penthouse she had moved into a little over a year ago, a worried frown etching into her face as she pulled her chocolate brown hair away from her face, pulling it up into a messy ponytail in annoyance. She huffed in annoyance when a few strands fell out, mentally wondering why the hell she had chopped her hair off to the point that it rested just above her shoulders, but all of her musings faded from her mind as her eyes drifted over to the clock.

Her lips pursed in thought, shaking her head.

While Brooke had gotten home a while ago, her redheaded roommate had stayed true to her word and had gone out partying like she had said she would. It was her last night in the city and Rachel had wanted to make the best of it, and the brunette knew that she had wanted her best friend to go out with her, but that plan hadn't worked out. Once again she had been forced to attend to her _'public responsibilities' _and the model had been long gone by the time she had gotten home. Her lips had quirked up into a smile though when she had noticed that Rachel had left a note on the fridge explaining where she would be if Brooke wanted to join her, and at the bottom of the note there had been a slutty little postscript saying – _don't wait up for me, prude! I probably won't be home tonight._

But she knew her roommate – Rachel _wouldn't _be home.

Brooke wrapped her arms around her petite frame as she tapped her bare foot against the cold marble floor, breathing in relief as the sound continued to echo though her large, empty house. She hated being left alone in the large penthouse that her mother had talked her into buying because it was not a home – that much she knew. New York had never been her home. The only place that she had always thought of when she thought of _home _was the small town where she had grown up. It was the place where the majority of her heart resided while the rest of it was scattered around the country. Some of her heart still resided in LA with Peyton Sawyer, while the rest of it remained in New York with Rachel Gatina and Millicent Huxtable.

But none of them were there with her.

She was alone – a feeling that she hated above all others.

She blinked away the tears as the silence dragged on, wiping away the lone tear that had made it past her barriers before she walked over to the stereo and turned it up on full blast, and then she padded through her penthouse until she reached the kitchen. Her heart beamed slightly when she remembered how much Haley had fallen in love with the extravagant kitchen the first time she had seen it – happily skipping around the room while she made pancakes – yet the brunette did not share the same love for it. She rarely used. It was no secret that she wasn't the best cook in the world, though she had improved since high school, but ordering take-out was just easier.

Yet there was one thing that the kitchen was never out of.

Brooke beamed as she skipped over to the refrigerator, child-like excitement lighting up her face as she pulled out a container of butter peacan ice cream, grabbing a spoon before she hoisted herself up onto the counter. Her eyes lit up as she scooped the ice cream out of the container and placed it in her mouth, a moan escaping her lips as she silently thanked whatever deity that had led someone to create ice cream, knowing that it had been the chilled dessert that had gotten her through many long nights.

Hazel orbs rolled upwards when the phone next to her began ringing before her gaze settled on the device, debating on whether or not she should answer it.

"Whatever," she muttered as she reached over to pick up the cordless phone with her free hand, sighing as she pressed the _talk _button and brought it up to her ear, "hello?"

"Brooke Davis – what an honour it is to hear from you these days."

"Haweey?" She asked in confusion, taking another bite of her ice cream as she looked at the time, her eyebrow kinking as she pondered over what could have led to her friend calling her in the middle of the night.

Something told the brunette that it wasn't good.

Haley clicked her tongue over the line in disappointment, "what have I told you about talking with your mouth full, Tigger?"

"You said not to do it," the brunette said sullenly, feeling like a scolded child as she laid her ice cream back on the counter. "So what's up, tutor-mom… or is it teacher-mom now?"

Haley rolled her eyes at the newest nickname. "Either is fine, Brooke… and since when do I need a reason to call you? 'Cause I'm sorry, but I didn't get that memo – I thought it was _you _who was always unavailable."

"Funny."

Worry swelled up in her heart, "are you okay, Tigger?"

Brooke blinked – _was _she okay?

She didn't know anymore.

"Brooke, you still there?" Her friend's voice questioned over the line after several moments of silence, nearly causing her to fall off the counter when she jumped in surprise. Concern laced the former tutor's voice, "hello?"

"Sorry, tutor-mom, I zoned out there for a moment." Brooke apologized as she jumped off the counter, rolling her eyes as she walked over to grab a cloth to wipe up the ice cream she had managed to spill on the counter and all over herself, "but I'm fine – it's just been a really, _really _long day." She mumbled, throwing the cloth into the sink before she used her free hand to massage the back of her neck, walking into the living room so she could collapse onto one of the sofas. Her eyes fell shut; all she really wanted was to sleep for six days straight.

Haley knew her friend was lying to her but decided not to comment on it, pushing the brunette would only cause Brooke to get defensive and clam up.

Instead she opted for commenting on the interview she had seen earlier that night.

"I'll bet, girlie, I was flicking through the channels earlier and saw you on the red carpet," she commented wistfully in a tone that made raspy laughter fall from the fashion icon's lips before the conversation was turned serious once again. Haley sighed, "So _Clothes over Bros _isn't everything?"

Brooke sighed at those words and her mind flashed back to when her mother had forced her to stop and answer questions – and that had been what she had said. The reporter had asked her if there had ever been a time she had wished that she could just act like the _young _woman she really was instead of the fashion icon who was living her dream, only for her to respond by saying that while her company _was _her dream, it wasn't everything. It had been a fact that the brunette had been aware of, and had been for a while now, but her mother had managed to intervene before she had _'damaged' _her reputation any further.

Her mother intervening wouldn't change the fact, though.

_Clothes over Bros_, her company, wasn't everything to her.

Her family was.

"It never was; you know that." She murmured softly, knowing that there was no point in trying to lie. Her friend had always known that she was never _fully _happy in the city – the brunette had called both Peyton and Naley so many times during the first week in New York that she was pretty sure they were still paying off that phone bill. Voicing the truth aloud only made Brooke feel even more exhausted, her façade crumbling around her as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She wasn't happy in New York.

"I know, sweetie," Haley assured softly. Her company had never been the most important part of the brunette's life; it had always been her friends – her _family_ – that had been the most important thing to Brooke. Haley couldn't count the number of times that the former cheer-captain had put her friends first in her life, even if it meant sacrificing something that she had wanted, and it was something that Haley didn't see changing anytime soon. Yet she couldn't help but worry about her friend – she _wanted _Brooke to be happy. The brunette deserved it, everybody did.

Feeling the need for a subject change, the former tutor brightened her tone as she spoke again, "Luke's in New York."

Brooke felt her eyes widen at that piece of information. Her heart soared at the knowledge that the brooder was so close to her, close enough that she could see him, but then all of the hope that had fluttered in her chest evaporated when she realised that he hadn't even _tried _to reach out to her this time. Lucas had merely arrived in town with the intention of not seeing her before he snuck back to their hometown, hopefully without her ever knowing. Part of her knew that she had been the one to push him away, but the fact that he had given up hurt. It hurt a hell of a lot more than it should have.

"He and Lindsay will be home again tomorrow I think, but he had to have a meeting with some guy," the former tutor continued, "something about his writing."

The silence dragged on but Haley found that she wasn't all that surprised that the gabby brunette wasn't talking. It bothered her though, the fact that her friend was never very talkative when the brooder came up in conversations, just like he barely talked when she brought up Brooke and the former tutor just wished that someone would tell her what had happened between the two of them. Haley knew that there had to be a way to fix the damage that had been done, but she had no idea what had to be fixed, and neither of her friends felt inclined to tell her. Every time she asked, they claimed that nothing had happened; that some people just grew apart.

"Luke is writing again?" Brooke asked in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing at the new information, remembering how the former tutor had told her about his writer's block.

"No, and it's really getting to him." Haley sighed in annoyance, thinking about how frustrated and uptight her best friend had been recently because of his inability to write, her heart aching in her chest as she continued to speak. "He's afraid that it's going to strain his relationship with Lindsay – she _is _his editor after all, but I just tell him that he's overreacting."

The brunette sighed, "Yeah."

When she had heard that Lucas was in a relationship with his editor, it had hurt more than Brooke had thought it would – more than it should have – but she knew that she couldn't help how she felt. Instead, she found herself blinking away the tears as she mentally reminded herself that she had no right to feel that way. Lucas Scott wasn't hers and he'd been in two serious relations since he had been with her, but she found that his relationship with the editor hurt her just as much as it had when the brooder had begun dating Peyton. If not more so.

What if she had given him up for _nothing_?

"Brooke, sweetie, are you still there?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm here Haley." She answered quietly before her hazel eyes widened in alarm, mentally cursing herself for calling her friend by her name instead of one of the various nicknames the teacher had managed to collect over the years. It wasn't unheard of for Brooke to call her friend by her name, but she knew that it would be enough for Haley to figure out that something _was _wrong – and that was the last thing the brunette wanted. Brooke plastered on a bright smile and tried to lighten her tone. "Seriously, I'm fine tutor-mom, I'm just waiting for Rachel's skanky ass to get home – that's if she decides to come home at all, which isn't all that likely."

Haley quirked an eyebrow, "Mhmm."

"Don't _'mhmm' _me, tutor-mom!" Brooke ordered as she narrowed her eyes, silence once again engulfing the two of them while the brunette kinked her signature eyebrow, confusion swelling up inside her as she realised that her friend had never said _why _she had called. "So that's enough about _me_, why did you call, tutor-mom? You never really said and I _really _doubt that it was to call me up and talk about Lucas' inability to write as of late."

It was Haley's turn to sigh. "I just needed someone to talk to; I needed to talk to _you_." She breathed out as her voice grew heavy with unshed tears, "I just don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore, Brooke. I'm lost and I don't even know how it happened… does that make any sense?"

"Of course it makes sense, silly! You're tutor-girl, you've always made sense." Brooke grinned, tilting her head to the side when she heard the former tutor chuckle sadly over the line; her lips tilting down into a frown as she suddenly became serious. "It makes all the sense in the world, Haley – I mean it all seemed so simple four years ago, didn't it? Conquer the world, live your dreams, live happily ever after and…"

"And be friends forever," her friend continued softly.

Brooke paused upon hearing the words – _her _words from the last night they had all been together at the same time.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as the memories assaulted her.

"Are you happy, Brooke?" Haley asked after several moments of silence, knowing that the brunette was thinking over everything she was saying, all the while knowing that it was unfair to ask her friend such a question. Yet she couldn't help but hope that the answer would be no – she needed her friend to be honest with her, to finally admit that she wasn't happy in New York, because if she did then the former tutor knew she wouldn't feel guilty for what she was about to ask of her friend. The friend that had already sacrificed _so _much for everyone else.

"Sometimes," the fashion icon mumbled once she recovered from the question, her hazel eyes resting on the pictures that rested on her fridge.

There was one of her and her godson from six months ago when Naley and their plus one had flown up to spend time with her, both her and Jamie were making fish faces into the camera while Nathan could be seen in the background as he laughed, shaking his head at how immature the duo could be. Beside it there was another picture, one of Brooke and the redhead that had been taken after Rachel's fist official fashion show with _Clothes over Bros_, the two friends clinging to each other while they tried to get a sensible picture – which had been harder than it should have been since they had been drunk. There was one of her and Peyton from Halloween their senior year. Then there was another copy of the picture that she kept on her desk, and then there was one final picture. Another one from graduation, one which held the smiling faces of both Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. It had been taken mere moments after the brooder had shown her the manuscript for his novel; the one where he had called her brilliant and beautiful and brave.

Brooke licked her lips, the question falling from her lips, "are you?"

"Not always," the young mother admitted over the line. "When I look at Jamie I know that I wouldn't have done anything differently because I can't imagine life without him, but when I think about these past few months… I don't know, Brooke. I really don't know what I'm doing anymore and I don't know how I got _here_."

"Me neither."

"Okay but if you're unhappy, Brooke, what _is _going to make you happy?" Haley asked as she instantly went into mother-mode, wincing when she realised her friend sounded even worse than she had six months ago, and she refused to stand back and watch her friend slip away any longer. "Is it how you look, or the car you drive, or the people you know? Because I know you, Brooke Penelope Davis, and you learned a long time ago that those things weren't the key to real happiness – and if that's true, then what is?"

Hazel orbs darkened.

"_But it won't matter where we are," he had continued as he met her eyes with a beaming smile, "as long as we're together."_

_She had returned the smile, but it had been fake – her dimples had been missing._

"_That's the key." The driver had said simply from where he was sitting, "success is wonderful but having someone to love, and have them love you back, that's what it's all about – all you need is love."_

Brooke took a deep breath, closing her eyes, "love."

"Yeah, but what kind of love and _where _you find that love is up to you, Tigger." Haley said with a smile on her face, happy that she was finally getting through to her friend, "so where are you going to find the kind of love that you're searching for?"

Brooke's tongue darted out to lick her dry lips as she imagined what kind of love that she needed, her eyes snapping open when the answer came to her immediately. Family – she needed her family. It was in that moment that she was pulled into her own moment of clarity, much like the one the brooder had suffered at the state championship when he had come to the conclusion that he always had been in love with Peyton, and she felt the feeling in her heart flutter with the simple truth. If she uttered the words, it would be the moment that it had all changed for her.

But her mind told her that it was okay – it was time to stop running.

"Haley," she choked out with a wince, hating how weak she was going to sound with her next statement, "I think I need to come home."

Haley smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that, Brooke."

"What?" Brooke questioned, blinking in confusion when she heard how happy her beloved tutor-girl seemed by her moment of clarity, her lip pulling down into a frown as she released a sigh, "_Haley…_"

"What?"

Her eyebrow kinked in annoyance as she walked over to the large window in her living room, her hazel orbs looking over the city, taking in the sight of all of the bright lights and the view that she had thought she had always wanted. She no longer wanted the fast paced life of the city though, she wanted to go back home with her family – to possibly settle down eventually and have a family of her own like Naley had – but she had sworn a long time ago that she would never raise her family in New York. When she became a mother, she had always sworn they would be raised in the same town where she had been raised.

"Tutor-mom, what the hell did you just trick me into agreeing to _without _me knowing that I was agreeing to it?" She asked in a rushed breath.

Haley snorted in laughter before musical giggles fell from her lips.

Hazel eyes narrowed, "_Haley_!"

"Okay, okay – _I'm sorry_ but I have a proposition for you." Haley said, still chuckling slightly as she wiped away her tears of laughter, grinning as she continued to speak. "It requires a _little _bit of work on your part, as well as a little sacrifice, but in the end you'll get what you want and I'll get what I want."

"Haley you know that riddles was never my strong point – I'm _Brooke _smart, not _book _smart." The brunette said simply, rubbing her head as she became more confused by the moment, "and it's already been a long day. So can you just get to the point and tell me what the _hell _is going on?"

"Fine," Haley relented with a sigh, "I want you to come back to Tree Hill."

Brooke felt her eyes widen once again, processing the words that her friend had just said while she walked over to her sofa, falling into the seat as she uttered her response. "Oh," she mumbled, blinking in confusion even though she had already admitted that she needed to go home – but did that mean she could? She had been expertly avoiding trips to her hometown for years.

Haley winced when she heard the surprise that laced her friend's voice. "Brooke, I know that it's a lot to think about and I know that you have you life in New York – I've been up to visit you and I've seen how hectic your days are – but I would have never asked you to do this, but you said so yourself that you thought you needed to come home." She rambled, taking a deep breath before she continued, her voice considerably more calm as she spoke at a normal pace. "You haven't been _home _in two years, Tigger, and Jamie _really _misses you."

Brooke chuckled as she rubbed her forehead, "are you _seriously _playing the guilt card?"

"No, I'm playing the godmother card." Haley teased, chuckling softly when she heard the brunette groan in response, knowing in her heart that the fashion icon would do anything for Jamie. "C'mon Brooke, if you're not going to do this for _me _then do it for Jamie! I love him but with everything that's going on, he's going to need someone else and I can't think of anyone better than his _godmother _to help out."

"Now that's just low, Haley James-Scott! The godmother card _and _the friend card in one night?" Brooke accused, shaking her head as she thought about what was being asked of her, thinking about _who _she would have to face if she returned to her hometown. She sighed, "you know that I would so _anything _for you and Jamie…"

Her friend beamed, "does that mean you'll come?"

She could feel her previous headache slowly returning. "Haley, I don't know if I can. I mean, I have work and this weird Milan thing that I have to attend – not to mention that this is _really _short notice and I have nowhere to stay, and I…"

"And all of those problems are easily solved, so stop making excuses, Brooke Davis." Haley pointed out, effectively ending all of the brunette's rambling, "you're the head bitch in charge of _your _company – which means that you can pretty much take time off whenever you want as long as you leave someone in charge. The Milan thing? I can tell from your tone that you really don't want to go, and the last one is the easiest one of all to solve, you can stay with me."

"Haley, I love you for the offer, but you already have enough to deal with and adding the hectic life of Brooke Davis with yours would only cause more drama." The fashion icon rambled even though Haley was trying to interrupt her, "Which would be really selfish of me because you have Jamie and Nathan and I… I would just be a burden, tutor-mom, and you don't really need that in your life right now."

"You've _never _been a burden, Brooke Davis!" Haley said forcefully, knowing that most of her friend's insecurities had stemmed from her parents' obvious neglect of her, "and as for Jamie and Nathan? If you were here you'd be able to help out with Jamie so I could focus more of my time sorting Nathan out – and you seem to be forgetting that I _asked _you to come. If you wouldn't only be a burden, then why would I be trying to _convince _you to come home?"

"You've finally went loco?"

"Brooke," Haley said softly as she let out a sigh, her heart aching as she thought about her friend being alone most of the time. Being alone was something that the brunette had always hated and it had been one of the many reasons that Brooke had strived so hard to be a part of the elite in high school. There had always been some sort of get-together, whether it was a drunken party at someone's house or stealing the team's bus for the night, and it meant that the former cheer-captain never had time to process that she was alone. She'd had her friends – something that she didn't have in New York.

She sighed, "I just hate that you're alone up there."

"I'm not alone – I have Rachel and I have Millie!" Brooke argued in annoyance, though she would admit that there were a lot of times where she _was _essentially alone. She worked until the late hours of the night and then she went back to her penthouse where she would be taunted by silence, unless her redheaded roommate made it home _before _the fashion icon went to bed. But Brooke was _not _alone throughout the day. She ran a multi-million dollar company and was surrounded by countless employees and both Millicent and Rachel were constantly by her side. And her mother – she _wasn't _alone.

She sighed softly, "and I have my mom."

"Do you _really _have your mom?" Haley questioned. She knew that the relationship that the duo held was strictly business – the brunette always claimed that she had hired her mother because she knew the ins and outs of the business world but, while that was true, the former tutor knew that the relationship meant more than just business to Brooke. She wanted her mother in her life in whatever way that she could get her and, now that she'd had a taste of what it was like to have her there, the fashion icon was unable to let go of it.

Brooke chewed on her bottom her lip. Her heart that told her that going home was _exactly _what she needed and her friends had told her repeatedly over the past year that she needed to take a break and get work out of her mind for a few days, but she couldn't ignore the voice in the back of her mind. It was telling her that her hometown could also be the _worst _thing for her – it would put her a million steps back in the resolve that she had been building up. But she couldn't _not _help a friend, not when that friend was Haley.

And it _was _for Jamie.

"This is _so _gonna come back to bite me in the ass," she mumbled before she nodded her head, "I'll see what I can do, tutor-mom."

"Thank you _so _much, Brooke." Her friend squealed over the line, bringing a slightly smile to her face when she heard how happy her friend sounded, only for her hazel orbs to roll in annoyance when Haley continued. There was a smug tone lacing her voice that the fashion icon didn't like. "Well I guess I'll let you go," Haley snickered, "god only knows what else I would be able to talk you into if we prolonged this conversation…"

Brooke scoffed, "_funny_."

"And you probably have a lot of things to sort out before you come home," her friend admitted with a wince, knowing that Brooke would have to deal with _Victoria_. "So I'll call you tomorrow – okay?"

Her lips lifted up into a smile. "Sure. Bye, tutor-mom." Brooke said as she hung up the phone, shaking her head in amusement as her grin widened, only for her entire body to wince when she heard the sound of clicking heels and a shrill voice that made her freeze. She breathed out slowly before her hazel orbs glanced up, her smile fading when she came face to face with the one person who could ruin all of her plans to return to their hometown for a visit – _if _she told Victoria.

Which she wasn't planning on doing.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Hello, _Mother_."

"Good you're still up," her mother said in a tone that was all business, a hand on her hip while she scowled at her daughter in pure annoyance. "I just thought I'd stop by and let you know that there is a meeting tomorrow morning for the new cover of the magazine since earlier you shot down the ideas that your employees had come up with."

"They were practically promoting anorexia!" Brooke said stiffly through narrowed eyes as she stood up, shaking her head at her mother's attitude, internally wondering why she had ever agreed to the magazine in the first place. It was more of a hassle then it was worth, but then the answer hit her like a speeding bus lit up by neon lights – and that answer was _Lucas Scott. _

"Ours models are fat! They should be a size _zero _but they're a size four – some are even bigger than that and look like beached whales!"

"Our models are _not _fat! Zero isn't even a size," a fire blazed in her eyes, "and size _four _is not fat – _I _happen to be a size four, thank you."

"Yes, well, _you're _not a model."

Brooke threw her hands up in frustration.

"Anyway, since I'm sure your assistant is incompetent; there has been a change of…"

She pursed her red lips into a thin line, "Millie is good at her job, Mother!"

"Right. I'm sure she is," Victoria scowled before shrugged, "but you now have a flight to catch tomorrow at noon. I know that you weren't supposed to leave for another two days, but now you'll be leaving a day early to head to Milan to scope out the competition," she waved her hand when she saw her daughter open her mouth to protest. "I won't be on the flight with you though, but I'm _sure _you can handle that much on your own."

"Wouldn't be the first time I was on a flight by myself," the fashion icon mumbled to herself, memories of all of the lonely flights she'd endured as a child crossing her mind, "I _did _basically raise myself."

"Well that was all, so I'll be going then." Victoria said as she turned on her heel, beginning to stalk out of her daughter's penthouse before she paused in her strides to look at Brooke with curiosity, "and where is that slutty leech you like to call a friend? Out with her other druggie friends?"

"_Rachel_," Brooke corrected as she crossed her arms, anger flaring up inside of her, "is gone out with some friends of hers since she's leaving for Paris tomorrow morning – and why do you care where she is anyway?"

"Just curious, Brooke. As long as she is an employee of this company she's my concern," the older brunette replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "and keeping things about her out of the tabloids is becoming very tiring."

"She's not into that anymore," Brooke said crossly, refusing to let the second dig at it slide, "she's _clean_."

Victoria scoffed, "for how long?"

Brooke opened her mouth to say something – _anything _– to her mother, but Victoria had walked out of the penthouse before she'd gotten the chance. She pursed her lips together in thought, millions of thoughts running through her mind as the need to get out of New York suddenly swelled up inside of her. She had to get out from in under all of the control that her mother seemed to hold over her, knowing that she would never be able to survive without having Rachel around. The redhead was always the one she bitched and moaned to when Victoria got under her skin. She was the one that the brunette confided in, and there was no way she would ever be able to deal with her mother without having her roommate there as back-up. She needed to go to Tree Hill, she needed to go _home_.

She immediately reached for the cordless phone again when she realised what she had to do _and _who she had to call to make her escape happen. Though in her heart she knew that she needed to call _two _people to make it happen, but she had to take it one step out of a time. A long breath slowly escaped her lips as her manicured hand quickly punched in the number, raising the phone to her ear, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for her friend to answer. There was no way she could pull it off without her.

Suddenly the ringing stopped and a confused voice drifted over the line, "Brooke?"

"Hey Millie, I know that it's past work hours and you're probably busy," the brunette rambled despite how happy she was to hear her assistant's concern. "I mean, you have a life outside of work which is something that I'm _really _trying to do right now, and I know that I'm bothering you and you probably want to bitch slap me for calling so…"

"Brooke," Millicent interrupted. "You're not _just _my boss, you're also my friend. Actually, you're one of the few people who are actually _nice _to me at work. What did you need?"

Brooke took a deep breath, knowing that several people would be _very _pissed with her if they knew what she was about to do, "I know that my evil bitch changed all the plans and I'm supposed to leave for Milan tomorrow, but I need you do me a favour. I need you book me a ticket to North Carolina instead… I'm going to Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill," Millicent asked in confusion, "As in your hometown?"

"Yeah that's the one, but I need you to make sure no one knows about this, _especially _my mother. Everyone needs to think that I'm still on that flight to Milan, okay Millie?" Brooke questioned, her fingers diving into her short brown hair. "I'm going to need a few days to sort things out when I get there, _without _having to deal with work."

"I'll see what I can do, Brooke," Millicent promised before her tone adopted a duplicitous tone, "But if I get caught by Victoria, I'm blaming this one on Rachel."

Brooke laughed, "Deal."

She sighed and relaxed into her sofa, listening to her friend ramble on about several details, her lips quirking up into a grin when Millicent threw in a random comment of concern for the redhead when Victoria found out her daughter was _not _in Milan. The two of them bickered and fought constantly, and the fashion icon couldn't help but chuckle at the concern. But she wasn't worried – Rachel would be able to take care of herself when it came to whatever her mother could dish out. Rachel had always been able to take of herself; for the most part anyway, much like Brooke had always been able to do.

But the redhead had slipped up several months ago and had needed her friend to pull her out.

And now Brooke needed the same thing – it was why she was going home.

She was tired of standing on the sidelines while her beloved Naley fell apart, she needed to be there for them and she needed her friends to be there for her.

She was finally tired of pretending that she was okay.

**XXX**

Peyton breathed out softly as she leaned back on her window seat, her green orbs staring out the window before the slowly drifted back to the computer that was resting on her lap. Her heart ached when she realised that none of her e-mails had been responded to and she felt a large frown overtake her features as she shook her head. She should have known better than to expect a response – something that she hadn't gotten _once _in the past six months, but she couldn't destroy the _need _she felt to hear from him. Her mind told her that it was unrealistic for her to expect an e-mail from him considering how the two of them had ended things, but it was in the dead of night when she felt herself hoping that one would appear, and it was in the dead of night that she allowed for her mind to wander and analyze everything that had happened over the past six months.

It had taken exactly six months for her entire world to fall apart and she didn't know how to make things better anymore.

Prior to six months ago, everything had been going great for her.

She had still been stuck as the assistant to the assistant at the record company that she worked at – something that had never been in her plans when she had moved to LA after high school – but she had been happy.

Peyton swallowed the lump she felt in her throat before she sat up straighter, biting her bottom lip as she dragged her cursor over to a folder on her desktop that was labelled _'pictures_,_' _unable to stop the lone tear that fell from her eye as she looked at all of the stilled images. They all held moments of her life since she had been in LA and one by one each image broke her heart a little more. There were pictures from when the fashion icon had visited her and she had to laugh lightly when one picture caught her attention. Brooke had found a boyband cd when she had gone through a pile of cds and the two best friends had danced around the kitchen while they baked cookies, only for the blonde's boyfriend at the time to snap a picture of the two of them, only to then scold them for making fun of his 98 Degrees cd.

She shook her head in wonder. It was hard to believe that there would be no more pictures added to that part of life – there would be no more stilled images of happiness added to that file because the person that smiled back at her from over half of the pictures was no longer in her life. The two of them had dated for a little over a year and then their relationship had fallen apart, but Peyton knew that it hadn't been _his _fault. He had been the one to throw in the towel and walk away, but it had been her inability to move on from the past that had caused the end of their relationship.

Her mind flashed back to the last time she had seen her ex-boyfriend.

"_You're going to make us late if you keep this up," he had teased when his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her so she could kiss behind his ear. _

"_But isn't this so much better than some lame party?" Peyton had teased as she pulled away, smirking evilly at her boyfriend before she leaned in and kissed his lips, her lips tilting up into an honest smile as his fingers dived into her curly hair. The two of them had a flight to catch but that had been the last thing on her mind when he had walked into their room with his illegal grin etched into his face – one that he knew she had never been able to resist. It was what had first attracted her to him._

"_Peyton," he had moaned before he pulled away in a moment of strength, jumping up from the bed as he shook his head. "We gotta go."_

"_Damn it, Julian!" She had groaned in frustration, flopping down onto the bed as she rolled her eyes. _

"_Sawyer, move that bony – yet still sexy – ass!" Julian had ordered, slapping her thigh lightly as he mentally thanked whatever deity that existed that had given him the willpower to pull away from his feisty girlfriend. His brown orbs had rested on her pouting face, his arms crossing over his chest as he exclaimed, "we really have to go – now."_

"_Yeah, yeah – I get it. Catching our flight is more important than sex," Peyton had sighed sadly as she climbed off the bed, laughing when her boyfriend had slapped her ass as she walked past him, her curls falling into her face as she shook her head in protest and pointed a finger at him in warning. "The moment has passed, poor boy, and I would watch it if I were you or I'll take my own sweet time getting ready and we will miss our flight." She had threatened playfully._

_He had rolled his eyes, pursing his lips together as he held back whatever smart-assed comment he had been let fly, walking over to get his own bag as he checked the time once again. "Peyton," he had whined upon calculating how long it would take them to get to the airport, sending his girlfriend a look, "we gotta-" _

"_We gotta go – I heard you the first thousand times." She had finished with an eye roll, knowing that she would never purposely make the two of them late, not with how much this meant to him. After all of the people that had doubted him and after all of the red tape that he had faced, Julian and his film had finally made it to Sundance and she understood why he didn't want to be late. The film could very well be the movie that would get him noticed, cementing his career as a producer, and the blonde would never ruin that for him. She had been proud of him._

_Yet he hadn't given her much notice and she hadn't had as much time as she would have liked to pack._

_She was no Brooke Davis when it came to packing but she was still a girl and there were certain necessities when it came to packing for a trip – necessities that had included several pieces of naughty lingerie._

"_But I can't get my bag zipped up," she had admitted as she disappeared into the bathroom, out of her boyfriend's line of sight._

"_Sawyer, it's three days in Sundance!" Julian had said simply, surprised etched into his face when he heard her moan about how much she had packed, shaking his head as he sighed. "How full can your bag possibly be?" He had questioned, throwing his own bag over his shoulder as he turned around to face the bathroom, his brown orbs going wide as the blonde dragged a bulky bag out with her._

"_Oh," she had smiled sheepishly upon seeing his look of pure disbelief, "like this full?"_

"_You've gotta be kidding me." He had blinked in surprise, mentally listing out all of the reasons that he loved the girl before him, his expression caught somewhere between surprise and annoyance._

"_Maybe I'm not – maybe I was hoping that my big, strong, sexy boyfriend could use all of his muscles to zip it up for me." Peyton had smirked over at him, knowing that flattery could get him to do anything._

"_Mhmm," he had hummed before throwing his own bag down, walking towards her with a shake of his head and a grin plastered on his face, "we are so going to miss our plane."_

"_Thank you, I knew there was a reason I kept you around. I love you." She had grinned as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, smacking his ass as she ran over to the other end of the room to collect the jewellery that she wanted to bring with her, her own smile widening when his laughter had reached her ears. She had been so lucky to find him – he made her smile more than she could remember doing over the past couple of years, and he made her happier than she had been since…_

_She had shaken her head – knowing there was no reason to get caught up in the past._

"_Yeah I love you too, and you should be happy that I love you so much, because if I miss this…" his voice had trailed off and his threat had been left handing in the air. She had snorted from the other end of the room and he had sent her a scowl as he shuffled the items around in the bag, laughing when he saw the naughty lingerie that had apparently been a necessity for the trip, his normal grin lighting up his face as happiness fluttered in his stomach. His film had made it to Sundance and he had a girl that he loved – he had everything that he needed to be happy, but all of his happiness had deflated the moment he had found the item that had kept the zipper from closing._

_He had sighed as he took out the sketchpad, opening it up to the last drawing she had been working on, his eyes closing in defeat upon seeing the image._

"_Well," Julian had commented in a detached voice as he took in every detail of the sketch once more, "it looks like I found the problem."_

_She had paused, whirling around to face him with wide eyes, "Julian…"_

"_It's been three months since you saw that little…" He had trailed off, shaking his head, "how long is this going to go on? I shouldn't have to keep competing with someone that isn't even here!"_

Peyton jumped out of the memory when she heard her phone ringing, taking several calming breaths before she reached over and grabbed her phone, bringing it up to her ear.

"Peyton Sawyer's house of the tortured and depressed, how may I help you?" She had asked, her lips pulling down into a frown when no one answered, "hello?"

Raspy laughter suddenly floated over the line and the artist instantly felt herself relax when she heard the contagious laugh of Brooke Davis.

"God damn it, Brooke! Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack, don't you know you're supposed to identify yourself when someone says _hello_?" Peyton asked in mock anger, green orbs narrowing when her friend continued to laugh.

"Of course – unlike you I know proper phone etiquette." Brooke teased lightly, coughing several times to rid herself of the laughter, and the artist could just visualize the kinked eyebrow as the brunette continued to speak. "And did _you _know that you're not supposed to announce that you're tortured and depressed to every person that calls you? I love you, but that might lead people to believe that you're a psycho, P Sawyer."

"Fake Derek was a psycho, Brooke – not me." Peyton commented simply as she rubbed her eyes, the exhaustion that she was feeling assaulting her body as she sighed. "And not that it isn't great to hear from you, but what's with the call?"

Silence engulfed the two of them before the fashion icon breathed out, simply saying, "I need your help, P Sawyer."

Peyton sat up straighter as the words caught her off guard and her heart raced as she contemplated over what could have led to the brunette asking for help – Brooke David _did _not ask for help willingly.

"With what, B Davis?" She mumbled.

"Well I seemed to have gotten myself into a little bit of a jam earlier," the fashion icon mumbled, continuing when Peyton didn't respond, "and this little jam resulted in a phone conversation that ended about an hour ago – any guess who it was that called me?"

"Chase Adams," Peyton deadpanned, "he called you up to tell you he wants you to run off with him to Vegas and get married."

"_Puhlease! _As if anyone is stupid enough to call up an ex-girlfriend – who they haven't been with in years, may I add – and run off to Vegas for a spur-of-the-moment wedding." Brooke scoffed over the line with a roll of her eyes, shaking her head at the weird thoughts that tended to pop into her friend's head, her lips pursing together as she got to the point of her phone call. "But _no_, I just got off the phone with the wonderful Haley James-Scott."

"Haley? How's she doing?" Peyton questioned with an arched eyebrow, wincing when she remembered how the fashion icon had kept her up to date on all of the trouble that the couple were having ever since Nathan's accident. There had been several times that she had wanted to pick up the phone and call them, but they hadn't talked in years and she hadn't wanted their first conversation to be under such horrible circumstances. That was what she told herself, at least – part of her had been too scared to pick up the phone.

"Not too good I'm afraid – that's where my jam came from." Brooke said honestly as she sighed. She didn't want to hurt the blonde's feelings for not being more involved of the affairs of their loved ones that were still living in their hometown, but the fashion icon could understand Peyton's need to be kept informed of what was happening. It was the same thing for Brooke – Haley was her source and she was Peyton's. The thought almost made her chuckle, who would have guessed that the former tutor would have grown up to be good at gossip?

"Wait! How could talking to _Haley _bring trouble?" Peyton questioned, honestly baffled as she shook her head, "this is Haley we're talking about – remember? She was never the one to… Brooke, have all of the long hours you've been pulling at work finally fried your brain?"

"Sweet Jesus you sound like Rachel!" Brooke muttered in exasperation, unaware of the way the blonde had scowled for being compared to the model that _still _annoyed the hell out of her, "I am not at work _that _much! And my being a so-called workaholic is not what this phone call is about – it's about _Haley! _And yes, she managed to rope me into trouble and while it's not bad trouble, if this blows up in my face it will be worse than bad. It'll be calamitous, Peyton."

"Okay," Peyton mumbled in confusion, "but if you want me to help you out you're going to have to explain this to me because I'm lost – and you actually have to start breathing again for that to happen, B Davis, otherwise you'll be dead from lack of oxygen."

"No _dead _is what I'll be when my mom finds out about this – hence what I meant when I said that this would be bad if it ends up blowing up in my face." Brooke explained impatiently. She knew that she had no reason for being short with the blonde, but she knew that her mother would surely flip when she found out that the fashion icon had skipped a major fashion show to go back to her hometown. In her heart she knew that she had to go home, both to help out her beloved Naley and to get away from her mother, but Brooke suddenly wasn't all that sure if getting a few stress free days would be worth the wrath she would surely face when Victoria found out.

"Bitchtoria, seriously?" Peyton scoffed, suddenly understand why her friend was freaking out.

There were very few people that could strike fear into Brooke, but her mother was one of the few.

"Okay but you still need to fill me in if you need my help," she pointed out as she ran her bony fingers through her hair. "What catastrophic event will occur because of Mrs. HJ Scott?"

"She asked me to go Tree Hill and I agreed – which means that I'm blowing off a major fashion show thingie in Milan _without _telling my mother so I can go see tutor-mom."

"Brooke Davis is playing hooky? That's not exactly earth-shattering news," Peyton snorted, "but how _did _dear old Haley convince you to go to Tree Hill?"

Brooke sighed, "She played the friend card after she played the godmother card."

"_Ohhh_ the girl's good." Her friend said, her tone laced with amusement as she mentally thanked the former tutor for what she had done, fully aware of the face that Brooke hadn't had a _real _vacation in two years.

She hadn't even taken a day off since Naley and their plus one had travelled up to see her six months ago.

Brooke groaned in annoyance. "This is _not _funny, Sawyer PE!"

"It actually is, because I think you taking a few days or so to relax is a good thing." The blonde shrugged, "but I really don't know how I'm supposed to help you out, Brooke."

Red lips quirked up into a smile that projected her happiness into her tone, "well that's where the not-so-bad part comes in."

Peyton raised her eyebrows, "and what _is _the not-so-bad part?"

"You could _totally _go with me!"

Green orbs widened at Brooke's words. "Wait – _what? _Brooke I can't go with you. I have work and I can't just up and leave LA to go back to Tree Hill! My life is here, _everything _is here!"

"Not _everything _is in LA!" Brooke exclaimed in frustration, "_Haley _is in Tree Hill and needs us – hell _I _need you."

"And now you're playing the friend card?"

"What can I say," the fashion icon shrugged, "Haley is a bad influence."

But both knew that it had really been _Brooke _that had been a bad influence on _Haley _during their senior year when the two of them had been roommates.

The blonde shook her head, "it doesn't change the fact that my life is here, Brooke."

"You can make the argument that your life is in LA all you want," the brunette sighed as she gently reminded her friend of a simple fact, "but it _was _in Tree Hill once upon a time and… don't you want to go _home_, P Sawyer?"

Peyton closed her eyes as that question resounded in her mind. Los Angeles had stopped being a home to her six months ago when the producer had walked out on her, but Tree Hill had stopped being her home four years ago when she had left her hometown behind. The sound of going back _did _sound nice, though. Going to a place where no one knew about all of the troubles she had been through lately sounded more appealing than continuing to work at a place she hated while all of her co-workers walked on eggshells around her, afraid she would have a breakdown because of a break-up that had happened six months ago. How nice it sounded didn't mean it would be easy to go back, though – it was never easy to go back to an old life.

She sighed, "I would _love _to go, Brooke."

"Great! Then I'll get Millie know so she can book you a flight –I swear that girl can do anything, and it's actually kind of creepy – but anyway you have a busy night ahead of you." Brooke beamed, "So go pack your bags because we're homebound tomorrow at noon and…"

"Wait," the blonde protested, "Brooke I don't…"

"What?" Brooke pouted petulantly, "You said that you would _love _to go."

"I have work."

"It's not like I'm asking you to quit, you blonde whore, I'm just asking for you to take some time off and go home with me for a few days." She pointed out simply, "I mean, sure I might be there a little longer than that but the least you can do is come with me for a few days – we _promised _we would all return home after four years. You're included in the _'all_,_' _Peyton."

"Chase was too," the blonde pointed out, "So is your ex-boyfriend going to be joining us as well?"

"No need to be all Peyton Marie Sawyer," Brooke mumbled as she sighed, "but he won't be there because he never really got in with our group of friends but _you _were a part of that group from the beginning. You're the one that pulled the rest of us together – you _need _to be there."

"What?" Peyton blinked in confusion – she had always thought that it had been _Lucas _that had brought them all together. Her lips pulled down into a frown, "how was it _me _exactly?"

"If you had never dated Nathan then _he _wouldn't have been pissed about Lucas' crush on you back in junior year, meaning that he wouldn't have gotten Haley to tutor him as a way of messing with Luke, and then our beloved Naley wouldn't have been formed, and that means Luke and Nate would probably still share mutual hatred for each other and I wouldn't have my _wonderful _godson." Brooke explained rationally before she sighed, "We need you, P Sawyer."

Her green orbs lowered to her hands as she bit her lip. Her friends _needed_ her and, while the small town was no longer her home, there was a chance that she could make it her home again. Peyton sighed. There was a chance that she could go back and be happy with the makeshift family that she had formed for herself back in high school, but going back to Tree Hill meant that she would have to face some inner demons. Nathan had been one of her best friends – their lives being intertwined even before they had started dating – and the artist had had let him _and _Haley fade from her life after her relationship with the brooder had ended. Then there was Lucas Scott himself, the guy who proposed to her, and the guy that she hadn't heard from since she had refused his proposal.

That reunion would surely be awkward, even though she no longer held any romantic feelings for the other blonde.

It was the reason she had avoided her real home for so long – Peyton wasn't sure she was ready to face all of that drama.

She didn't know if she would _ever _be ready.

Her head shook back in forth in disbelief as she took a breath, realising what she was doing. Peyton Sawyer was _running_. She was running in all sense of the word – she was running from her friends, her family, her problems and she was running from her heart. Her heart had soared the moment that the fashion icon had mentioned going home, and the blonde knew it was because she wanted the same thing. She wanted to go home and find the girl she had once been – the girl who had been fearless, not the girl who had settled with being the assistant to the assistant.

"I am _so _going to regret this." Peyton moaned quietly, holding the phone away from her ear as her friend squealed, wincing as she placed the phone back to her ear once Brooke's volume had died down. "Thanks so much for that," she muttered sarcastically before she sighed, "so tomorrow at noon?"

"What about work?" Brooke challenged.

"I guess they owe some sort of vacation time after four years." Peyton admitted softly as she rolled her eyes when she heard the fashion icon clap excitedly. She shook her head in amusement; it was nice to know that fame hadn't changed Brooke completely.

"Good thing too – Millie just texted me with all of the details and you have to board your flight at…"

"What flight?" Peyton asked in confusion as she arched an eyebrow, "Brooke I only agreed to this _insane _plan like, five seconds ago."

"Yeah, I know."

Peyton shook her head as a smile worked its way onto her face. "But you knew that I was going to end up going so you told her to book it when she booked yours," she accused simply with a laugh, "I should have known."

It was _such _a Brooke thing to do that Peyton didn't know how she didn't see it coming.

"You really should have," the brunette agreed with a dimpled grin, clearing her throat as she got down to business, "now your flight is _obviously _booked un Peyton Sawyer… unless you want it changed to Miss Tortured & Depressed?"

"How have I gone so long without that sense of humour?" Peyton mocked as she rolled her eyes at the brunette's sense of humour.

"That's one of life's mysteries, I guess."

"Right, but you can tell Millie," the blonde paused and frowned when she realised that she didn't know who _Millie _was, "that she can cancel my flight 'cause I don't need it."

Brooke instantly protested, "But Peyton…"

"_Because _I'm not flying down – there is no way I'm leaving my car in LA if I'm running off to vacation in Tree Hill with you for _god _only knows how long, Brooke Davis."

"So you _are _going?"

"Of course I am – Haley needs us, my friends need _me_." Peyton smiled softly before she tilt her head to the side in thought, "And how about I pick you up from the airport? I can go in early and tell them that I'm taking some time off for personal reasons, and then I can leave. I'll make it to Tree Hill about the same time you will, that way my car gets there safely and you don't have to call anyone to pick you up or pay for a cab."

"Oh my god – you're amazing, P Sawyer! We can _totally _surprise Haley this way!" Brooke squealed once again, her excited voice floating over the line as she clapped at the pure genius her friend had come up with, "I mean I told her that I would see what I could do and that I'd be there as soon as I could, but I didn't tell her I'd be there tomorrow. This is great; we can just show up at her house and surprise her!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, agreeing against her better judgement. "Fine – we won't tell Haley, but if doesn't let me crash at her place then _you _are going to pay for my hotel room because this was your plan."

Brooke scoffed, "whatever – Haley would never turn someone away… unless it was her evil, slutty bitch sister Taylor."

"Yeah," Peyton said as she shook her head, "I guess I'll see you when you land in Tree Hill."

Her friend disconnected the call and the blonde shook her head as she stood up and walked over to her closet, pulling out her luggage set before she frowned. Her heart told her that she had avoided her hometown because she had been running from all of her old problems, but now her mind was scoffing at her, telling her that she was doing the exact same thing by packing everything up and returning home. She was running away from her problems and straight back into her old ones – could she do that?

The answer hit her like a ton of bricks – _yes she could_.

All of her friends – Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas and everyone else – _all _of them had sacrificed for her at some point and they had always been there for her when she had needed them. It was her turn to return the favour and bring everyone back together, like the fashion icon claimed she had done to begin with. Brooke had also taught her about karma a long time ago, and the blonde knew that it was time for her to make peace with her friends, her past decisions, and more importantly, with herself.

"Tree Hill," she muttered, "here I come."

She slammed her closet door shut and headed to her dresser.

She had packing to do.

-TBC-


	4. Bring This Ship Into the Shore

**Bring This Ship Into The Shore**

She had made it home.

Brooke felt her lips lift up into a soft smile as stood amongst the crowd of people, shaking her head as the reality of the situation finally weighed down on her. She had finally returned to her hometown after avoiding it like the plague for over two years and her smile refused to leave her face. It was not the smile that all of her friends were used to seeing – the one that used to light up her features when she had been a teenager, a smile that had been complete with a pair of glimmered eyes and dimples indenting her cheeks – but it was the most honest smile that the fashion icon had smiled in a long time.

She had finally returned home after running for over two years.

And it felt _great_.

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her brunette locks, still not used to how short her hair was now, fiddling with the ends for several moments as she realised just how much she had missed her home. She had missed the light feeling that she now felt and, just as she had been when she had travelled back to the small town two years ago, she was filled with regret for not returning to Tree Hill more often. Her heart soothed her and the fashion icon was reminded of all of the reasons that she had found it _hard _being in the small town after she had graduated, but that did not erase the regret that had settled in the pit of her stomach. She should have put in more of an effort to see all of her friends – her beloved Naley plus one, Mouth and the other guys from the river court, and even Lucas Scott.

_Lucas_.

She almost felt sick when she thought of the inevitable meeting that she would have with the brooder. The two of them had barely kept in contact over the past couple of years and the two of them hadn't _seen _each other since their beloved godson's second birthday, and now the fashion icon felt as though her heart was trying to climb up her throat. She hated the feeling that seemed to assault her – she felt _guilty_. Guilt seemed to swell up in her body and she couldn't help but feel sick. There was a part of her that wanted nothing more than to jump on a plane away from the town and away from all of her guilt and regrets.

Guilt and regret for not seeing her friends more often.

Guilt and regret for not keeping in contact with the brooder as she had intended to.

But there was also fear underlying all of the guilt and regret, and that made her wince because she knew that it was all misplaced.

It was _Lucas_.

She had no reason for feeling so nervous when it came to see him – it wasn't as though he would hate her for _not _staying in contact.

But what if he _did_?

Brooke shook her head for being so ridiculous. She knew that it wasn't the fear that had caused the fluttering feeling in her stomach; it was the butterflies that formed within her whenever she thought of _seeing _the brooder again. Her entire body cringed when he was brought up in conversation, mostly due to the way that they had left things, but nothing could erase the feeling of butterflies that she felt. Just like nothing could stop her from scolding herself when it happened – _butterflies _were a sensation that should not be associated with her ex-boyfriend anymore.

Lucas was clearly not pining after her – not after spending two years in a relationship with his editor – and the brunette refused to be pulled into another love triangle.

She could not be in love with a guy who had a girlfriend.

She could not be _Peyton_.

Not that she had a reason to worry about that though, because there was no chance of another drama-filled love triangle emerging. Both of them had moved on over the past few years.

Lucas was happy and in love with his girlfriend, and the fashion icon had _not _spent the past two years pining after him either.

She held no feelings other than friendship for her ex-boyfriend and she had long ago accepted that the two of them were _not _meant to find their way in the end.

She nodded her head in reassurance – _that sounded convincing enough._

She bit down on her lip as she checked the time, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for her luggage. There was a small part of her that breathed out in relief as the time ticked by as she waited, the escaping moments signalling that she would have more time to plaster her fake cheer-smile on her face before she had to see her friends, but the fashion icon had never been all that fond of waiting. But she knew that she could make an exception that one time – opting for continuing with her _"I have no feelings for Lucas Scott" _mantra.

Brooke repeated the mantra several more time before a groan escaped her red lips, her head falling back in annoyance, only for her whole stance to perk up when her lime green suitcases came in view. She dashed forward and pulled them off the merry-go-round belt and took a deep breath as she reassured herself one more time, nodding her head before she started to walk in the opposite direction, towards the gate where her beloved P Sawyer _should _be waiting for her – which the brunette knew her friend would be.

Their friendship had been stained in high school, and even for a while after that, but the two of them were now as close to what they _had been _as they were ever going to get.

They would never get back to where they had been before all of the back-stabbing, lies, and drama but their friendship had made great strides over the past couple of years.

"_Brooke, can we be friends again?" The blonde had questioned hesitantly._

_"Sure."_

_"Like before?"_

"_I don't think so," she had murmured softly as all of the hurt had flashed before her eyes, "like before is gone, Peyton."_

_Her friend had nodded sadly in regret and it had been the first time that the cheer-captain had seen Peyton look genuinely regretful of what she had done, so she had found her ruby lips opening once again as six words of hope had tumbled from her. While the two of them could never go back to what they had been, Brooke had never wanted to cut her friend out of her life completely – she had never been mad. She had been heartbroken and she had needed time to heal her heart, something that she still hadn't accomplished._

_Part of her had doubted that it would ever be healed._

"_But," she had finished with a slight smile, "maybe we can be better."_

Brooke grinned at the memory – the blonde had delivered.

The fact that Peyton was returning to their hometown for both Haley and the fashion icon showed that.

It was time for everyone to move forward, and that was why the brunette had found herself packing the moment that she had hung up from talking with Peyton. Packing had proved to be more difficult than she had expected though, and the fashion icon found herself cursing her inability to pack lightly as she looked down at the three suitcases that she was pulling behind her. Brooke knew that three suitcases was probably overkill – all of her friends would surely mock her for days – but it had _not _been her fault. She had no idea how long she would be staying in Tree Hill and she had to be prepared – there was no way she was going to borrow _Haley's _clothes.

She shuddered once again at the memory of the poncho and the tee-shirts that had been covered in ridiculous cartoon characters.

Hazel orbs blinked when she realised how far she had drifted from her train of thought, releasing a sigh as she shook her head and returned her thoughts back to Peyton. Upon ending her phone call with the blonde, more guilt had swelled up inside of her when she had noted how selfish she had been to ask the blonde to return home with her, knowing that returning to Tree Hill meant that the two of them would have to face their past. It had been inevitable; the two of them facing it all eventually, and Brooke knew that she was ready for that.

She could only pray that Peyton was as well.

"_I get up every morning at the crack of dawn – I jump in my pick up and poof, I'm gone."_

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing the familiar ring tone, reaching into her purse as she rooted around to find her cell phone, her lips pulling down into a frown when she found a pack of gum. She had no idea how long _that _had been there and, as she sighed and opened another pocket to continue her search, the fashion icon started to bob her head up and down as the ring tone continued to drift into her ears. Part of her knew that she was surely attracting the attention of people as they passed, but she opted for ignoring it all. Gawking orbs had never bothered her in the past, and especially not since she had become a regular on the red carpet.

"_Cause I drive like a fool, like some bat out of hell, to get to work for some two-dollar bill," _the ring tone continued, _"I love my job, I love my job – just sign my paycheque, I love my job."_

"Hello," she answered breathlessly as she finally found her phone, bringing it up to her ear as she sighed and waited for her assistant to respond, "Millie – are you there?"

The silence continued to drone on and the fashion icon frowned before she started to chew on her bottom lip nervously. Millicent was not the type of person to _not _answer when it was directed her way – and the raven-haired woman had always reminded the former cheer-captain a little of Haley – but the brunette could not help but worry as her friend failed to respond. Normally she had to stop her friend from rambling on, not coax her assistant into talking.

"Millie?" Brooke asked again as worry assaulted her – she should have known better than to leave her friend alone with Victoria.

She might as well have signed Millicent's death certificate.

"Hello, Clothes over Bros, Millicent speaking."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow upon hearing the monotone voice that her assistant was using. "I know that it's you, Millie – you're the one that called me! Are you okay, you goof?"

"No I am _not _okay, Brooke! And of course I know that I'm the one that called you," her assistant replied in a hushed whisper. "But the heartless bitch in charge just walked past as you picked up and since Bitchtoria doesn't know that you _aren't _on a plane to Milan right now, I had to…"

"_Millie_! You are so lucky you're good at your job and I love you," the fashion icon shushed in a panicked tone, her eyes narrowing when she heard Millicent laugh. "Otherwise I would actually _listen _to my mother and I would fire you."

"Like you could make it through _one day _without me!"

Brooke breathed out before frowning, "so she doesn't know yet?"

"Nope. You're okay for right now." Millicent said honestly in a hushed voice, "Bitchtoria has no idea that you're headed home – which is probably for the best – because she would _freak _if she knew that you were blowing off the fashion show in Milan!"

Brooke grinned – thankful that it was _her _that Millicent was loyal too.

Her escape to her hometown never would have been possible if Millicent hadn't covered her tracks.

Yet the fashion icon couldn't help but wince, her heart going out to the girl that would have to face the wrath of Victoria when she realised where her daughter was.

"That's probably true," the fashion icon mumbled as she pictured how upset her mother would be when she realised her daughter had fled to her hometown. "But you can totally take her. I know that Rachel is the real badass that puts her in her place, and I know that _I'm _not there with you, but if says anything you call me the moment it happens and I'll tell her off." Brooke vowed and her assistant knew that her words were truth – while the fashion icon allowed her mother to walk over her, it was a different story when it came to her friends.

Brooke smirked, "or better yet – you could tell her to fuck off and leave you the hell alone."

Millicent smirked too, "maybe you should follow your own advice."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and let it slide – but promise me something, Mille." Brooke pleaded as the irritation faded from her voice, "don't work too hard while I'm gone and have some fun for once 'cause god knows when your next chance will be." She smirked before she chewed on her bottom lip, sighing, "And thanks for this."

"It's no problem, boss. Rachel and I have been trying to talk you into taking a vacation for months now," her assistant pointed out, "I was _not _about to ruin this by not helping you get out of town. And don't thank me – you mother _is _going to find out and nothing I can do will stop her from hunting you down when she does."

"I'm in Tree Hill now," the brunette scoffed, "so there's nothing she can do."

Millicent arched an eyebrow, "Even if she decides to fly there to drag you back to New York?"

Brooke grimaced at the question. The fashion icon knew that was something her mother would surely do because, even though her mother hadn't been around throughout her childhood, Victoria seemed to strive for control over her daughter's life. She dictated where she went and who she dated for publicity, and Brooke would not put it past her mother to follow her to Tree Hill. But she wouldn't share those thoughts with her assistant, the last thing Millicent needed was _another _thing to worry about.

"Like she'd ever come to Tree Hill," the fashion icon snorted, knowing that her friend needed a little reassurance, even if it was lie. "She avoided this place like the plague when I was growing up and that was when she actually _'lived' _here. She wouldn't come back here for anything, except maybe to kill my father, but last I heard he was still in Los Angeles with his latest hoe."

"Okay," Millicent said slowly until she heard the evil bitch in question snap at something, wincing when she saw that Victoria was looking at her. "I have to go Brooke; the devil who wears Prada has found her hundredth victim for the day and she's _me_."

"Bye Millie," the fashion icon murmured as she threw her pone back into her purse, frowning as she continued walking through the crowd of people.

The thought of leaving her assistant behind in New York made Brooke cringe. She knew how vicious her mother could be and she didn't even want to think about what the older woman would say to Millicent now that Rachel and Brooke weren't there to stand up for the slightly timid girl – and that killed the fashion icon. She was the one that had left her friend behind, knowing what her mother was like. Victoria couldn't even be compassionate with her own daughter and it scared the hell out of her to even _think _about how cruel and vindictive the woman could be to others. Victoria's snide remarks about her friends were more than the fashion icon could handle.

"_Ouch_," she muttered as someone walked into someone, her hazel orbs resting on a tall muscular man before she could properly snap at him. He had dark brown hair, tanned skin, and a pair of bright blue eyes that were shining with sincere kindness – the mere sight of him made the fashion icon go weak in the knees and she instantly turned on the charm. Men fell putty in her hands with one flash of her dimples or a slight pout, something that she had learned years ago and abused regularly.

"I'm sorry," he said simply as he helped her pick up one of her suitcases that had tipped over when their two bodies had collided, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well I was daydreaming," Brooke pointed out as she lowered her already raspy voice, "so I guess we're both at fault here. It's okay."

"I'm still sorry," the man pointed out as he glanced down at the bags at her feet, "why don't you let me make it up to you?"

Brooke felt her smile widen and her dimples came into view as she nodded her head – hook, line, and sinker.

**XXX**

Haley James-Scott breathed out heavily as she waited for her best friend and his girlfriend to grace her and Jamie with their presence. She knew that it was crazy to offer to spend her day off waiting in the airport when there was a taxi service available, but she hated the thought of the couple being forced to call a taxi when she didn't live that far away. Everyone deserved to have _someone _greet them when they got off a plane, and that was why the teacher and her son were standing at the gate – they were the welcoming party.

Plus she didn't really want to deal with Nathan, not with the way the two of them had fought briefly that morning.

"Breathe Haley," she muttered to herself as she stood in the middle of the crowded airport, holding her son's hand while his blue orbs scanned the crowd for his uncle, "it's only Lucas and Lindsay."

Jamie was rocking back and forth on his heels and had been bouncing off the walls in excitement ever since his mother had woken him up for their usual Saturday breakfast that consisted of pancakes and bacon. Her son had been waiting for his beloved uncle to return ever since the brooder had _left _and, while the former tutor had shared the same excitement the day before, Haley was no longer looking forward to seeing her best friend. She had told Skills the day before that Lucas couldn't get home fast enough, but several things had changed since then – she hadn't had Brooke Davis roped into returning home for one.

Haley frowned slightly. Ever since her conversation with the fashionista the night before she had yet to call her best friend to check if Brooke had worked out the details, but she knew how unlikely that was. She had been dubbed _tutor-girl _for the last two years of high school and Haley wasn't stupid by any means – she knew that what she had asked of her friend wasn't an easy task and she knew that it wasn't something that could be done with a snap of the fingers. Brooke's days were planned weeks in advanced down to the last millisecond, meaning she had to reschedule countless appointments before she was able to clear _any _time to go home.

That was why Haley had decided to wait until three o'clock to try calling the brunette – but it had only passed twelve several moments ago and Lucas was bound to appear at any moment.

And she was not looking forward to that – to be honest, the former tutor was willing to admit that she would much rather face her husband and the hellish class that she had to deal with every day. She had never been able to lie to her best friend in the past and Haley knew that he would know that _something _was bothering her. Why she felt the need to lie to Lucas, she didn't know, but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that she shouldn't inform the brooder that she had convinced Brooke to come back home.

Things had been weird between the former couple ever since they had met up three years ago and, despite her attempts to find the source, both opted for saying nothing had happened and telling Haley they were fine.

Haley knew better.

_Something _had happened between the two of them and it was something that both of them refused to acknowledge but the former tutor could not worry about that now, though she would address it at some point. What she had to do at the current moment was figure out some way to break it to Lucas that the woman he had been running from for the past two years – the famed Brooke Davis – was coming back home to Tree Hill for god only knew how long. The fashion icon was coming back to heal herself, but she was mainly coming face for the former tutor and the little boy that was holding her hand while he rocked back and forth on his heels. Haley almost yearned for the innocence he possessed; Jamie was completely unaware of the feelings swirling within his mother.

Haley pushed that from her mind and frowned, thinking of the last time she had seen Brooke.

Six months had passed since the two of them had seen each other, and two years had passed since the fashion icon had been back to the place that she had lived until high school graduation.

It had been two years since Brooke had opted for staying in New York and, for whatever the reason, she had steered clear of Tree Hill.

Brooke had steered clear of whatever personal demons she and Lucas were facing.

Yet the fashion icon was now running around New York while she tried to clear enough time in her schedule so she would be able to jump on the first flight back home. Brooke had finally caved and had agreed to leave the hectic life that she led behind so she could return to her hometown and be there for the couple that she loved the most – she was returning so she herself would be able to find the sort of the love that she had spent her life searching for. Brooke wanted the love of a family, something that she had found with all of her friends, but the former tutor also knew that her friend wanted love _love. _

Haley knew the transition for the former cheer-captain would be difficult though, simply because most things in their lives seemed to be. There was no way that Brooke would find the move back to her hometown easy – regardless of how long she ended up staying – because the brunette was used to the glamour. As much as it made her unhappy, there was no way to deny that the fashion icon had become accustomed to all of the glamour and the thrill that came with living in a big city rather than the small town she had grown up in. But Brooke Davis was a survivor and Haley knew that, with both her and Jamie by her side, they would find a way to bring back the bubbly girl that they all loved.

It was a daunting task, but it was Haley's goal.

Brooke had always been insistent on her beloved Naley bringing her godson up to visit her every six months – a trip that had never cost them a cent because the brunette had always paid the airfare, claiming that they had enough to spend their money on since they had Jamie – but on each visit the couple had noticed how Brooke was slowly fading away. The bubbly girl that had once drove them insane with her endless chatter and gossip was fading from their world and being replaced by a pod-Brooke. She was still there, holding on for dear life, but the former tutor was tired of watching her friend work herself to the ground.

It had been going on for three years now and Haley would not stand for it anymore.

She hated herself enough for letting it get this far, for letting it happen, as it was.

But none of that mattered anymore. Brooke would help save her former roommate with the struggles that she had been facing as of late because of Nathan, and Haley would return the favour by saving her friend that had opted for drowning herself in work and the life she'd made for herself in New York – a life that the fashion icon had been trapped in for three years, ever since she had seen Lucas Scott.

Haley sighed in frustration as she tightened her hold on Jamie's hand.

Her mind was screaming at her, telling her that she was jumping to conclusions, but her gut told her that she was right.

Brooke's refusal to come home before now was somehow related to the brooder – just as the author's reluctance to talk about the brunette had to stem from something.

Something had happened in New York but, whatever it had been, the brooder would have to deal with it – that much Haley knew. The fashion icon had agreed to come home for her much loved Naley plus one – and herself on some level – and it was her turn as Brooke's friend to watch out for the brunette while she was home. And if that meant keeping an eye on her best friend? Then Haley knew she would have to do it. The last thing she would stand for was watching the brooder hurt Brooke again.

Jamie looked up at her, "Momma?"

Haley lessened her hold on his hand as she smiled down at her son, bending down in front of him so she could send him a smile, knowing in her heart that things were about to get a lot better for Jamie. Both of her godparents were coming – two people that Jamie loved and depended on almost as much as he depended on his parents.

"What is it, Jamie?" Haley asked.

"I know that I'm supposed to spend the night with Uncle Luke and Lindsay," Jamie said slowly as his mother began to smooth out his tee-shirt, "but do you think he would mind if I called Aunt Brooke?"

Haley couldn't help but notice that it was Aunt Brooke but _not _Aunt Lindsay.

Yet she pushed that thought from her mind as she blinked in confusion, chuckling when she saw her son's face twist into a look that he had definitely gotten from his uncle. Jamie looked _broody_.

"Of course he wouldn't, baby!" She said, knowing that her best friend would never refuse his godson something that made him happy, "but why do you want to call Brooke?"

"Because we usually go to see her, but I heard you talking to Daddy about it, saying that we weren't going this time." Jamie answered sadly, "and someone has to tell Aunt Brooke – 'cause if not she'll be waiting for us at the airport like we're waiting for Uncle Luke and she'll be sad when we don't come, and I hate it when Aunt Brooke is sad. She doesn't smile the same."

Haley took a deep breath. "I hate it when Aunt Brooke is sad too – but want me to let you in on a secret?"

Jamie nodded vigorously as his mother flicked his nose.

"I talked to your Aunt Brooke last night and I'm supposed to call her back today," Haley said brightly when she saw his smile, "so we can call her after we get home, okay buddy?"

Jamie's smile faded into a frown, "can I tell her I miss her?"

"Of course you can, Jamie. You can tell her anything you want, she's always said that, remember? You can tell Brooke anything – you can tell _me _anything too." Haley said softly as she stroked his cheek, wanting to keep as many things normal in his life even with the state his father was in, praying that Jamie knew how much they all loved him. She pursed her lips together, "we both love you, and you know that right?"

"Yeah," Jamie said distractedly as his eyes drifted past his mother and landed on a familiar figure, his smile brightening as he took off towards his uncle, "Uncle Luke!"

"Hey, J Luke!" Lucas greeted, smiling at his nephew as he let go up his girlfriend's hand a swung Jamie up onto his shoulder, listening to the little boy's squeal of delight. "Did you get bigger while I was gone?" He asked, frowning when Jamie shook his head. "Really? Because you're getting really heavy – I just might drop you."

"Not if you know what's good for you," Haley warned as she sent her best friend a stern glare before pulling Lindsay in for a hug, "it's so good to see you, Lindsay."

"You too," Lindsay honestly as she returned the hug tightly before she pulled away to offer Haley a smile, rubbing her arm as concern filled her eyes, "how are you?"

"I'm good." Haley said sincerely, knowing that everything was looking up, her brown eyes drifting over to her best friend as he placed Jamie back on the ground. She smiled when he ruffled her son's hair and then his blue orbs locked onto her, and then she was rushing over to wrap her arms around him before she could process what was happened. "I'm _so _glad you're home, Luke." Haley mumbled while he rested his chin on her head, her hold tightening on him when she felt the rumble of his laughter.

"I was only gone a day and a half, Hales." Lucas reminded with a laugh as his best friend continued to hold him in a tight hug, but instead of mocking her for it, he simply smiled and continued to hold onto Haley. He knew that she'd been having a rough couple of months and the _least _he could do was offer whatever support he could – especially if it came in the form of a hug.

"But if felt _so _much longer than that!" Haley pouted slightly as she pulled away from the brooder, walking over to take her son's hand as they headed to the car. Part of her was happy that the three of them didn't have to wait for luggage, shaking her head in amusement when she noted that the couple had simply packed carry-on bags. The brooder had only needed a change of clothes since he _had _only been gone for one day and his girlfriend had taken over half of his dresser so she hadn't needed to pack a suitcase either.

"You just _missed _me." Lucas teased as they walked through the airport, manoeuvring through the crowd of people, and the brooder found himself stopping in his strides. His throat closed off and he felt his eyebrows furrow together as the familiar scent of vanilla mixed with cucumber melon hit his nostrils. It had been a scent that he had been addicted to in high school and, as he looked to the right, his blue orbs locked onto the sight of petite brunette walking in the opposite direction, her back to him.

He blinked in surprise, ready to call out to her, but she was gone when he opened his blue orbs.

That was assuming she had ever _really _been there in the first place.

"Uncle Luke," Jamie called out as he ran up to the brooder and grabbed his hand, pulling his uncle towards Lindsay and his mother, "Momma said she's gonna leave you behind if you didn't hurry up."

"That's because your mom is _very _impatient," Lucas commented as he pushed the scent to the back of his mind, looking down at his nephew as the two of them walked in step, "did I ever tell you that she used to hit me _all _the time?"

"I did not hit you _all _the time," the teacher scoffed as she crossed her arms, "only when you deserved it."

Lindsay smirked as a chuckle escaped her lips, her graze drifting over to Haley. "So you used to hit him _all _the time?"

Haley nodded with a grin, "Pretty much."

"But, _Momma_, you've always said that hitting people was wrong – that I should just walk away." Her son stated as his blue orbs looked up at her in confusion, "does that mean _I _can hit people when they _really _deserve it?"

"No." Haley said instantly. "I only hit your Uncle Lucas when he's being completely stupid, but you're not _allowed _to think people are stupid, so you're not _ever _allowed to hit anyone. Only you uncle, because it's true."

"I was _not _being an idiot all the time," Lucas protested as he looked between his girlfriend and best friend, noting the similar smirks etched into their smug faces as he shook his head. "I _really _didn't deserve all of the _abuse _she subjected me to!"

"Stop your whining, Luke." Haley scolded in her motherly tone, "You're twenty-two."

Lucas sighed as he walked out of the airport and relished in the warm heat that hit his skin, smiling softly as he enjoyed the remaining hot weather as they entered the beginning of the fall. None of that mattered though, he was home and never had a place felt more relaxing to him. It didn't matter where he went or how often he left his hometown, nothing could ever beat the feeling that infiltrated his heart when he arrived in Tree Hill. The small town was his home and it felt _right _to be there.

"Hales you should be nicer to me," he teased lightly, "if not I might run away permanently and imagine how much you would miss me then."

Haley scoffed.

"You can admit it, Hales, you _did _miss me. Linds was the same way when I saw her again – I swear there were tears."

"_Ha! _Not likely, Lucas Scott!" Lindsay scoffed as the two of them placed their bags in the Range Rover while the former tutor made sure her son was strapped in properly, brown orbs glimmering as she sent her boyfriend a stern look. "You keep lying like _that _and you'll be searching the yellow pages for a new girlfriend."

"Sorry," her boyfriend apologized as he leaned in to kiss her quickly on the lips before he closed the trunk, his blue orbs rolling when they latched onto a smirking Haley. There was something in his bones that told him that there was something his best friend _wasn't _saying, but he knew that Jamie was in earshot so he kept his thoughts to himself. He had no idea if what his best friend was hiding was appropriate for Jamie's ears – and most likely it wasn't, because it probably had something to do with Nathan.

"Everyone get your ass in, this train is leaving the station." Haley joked as she slid into the driver's seat and allowed for her eyes to scan the vehicle, making sure everyone was buckled in before she pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the highway. Silence dragged on for several moments before she caught the editor's eyes in the rear-view mirror, "Lindsay, I hate to ask this, but could you watch Jamie for me on Monday? I wouldn't ask but Mouth just started working, Skills and Luke will be at practice and I have classes…"

"Haley, it's no problem," Lindsay assured softly before she winked at the little boy and ruffled his hair, "just remember to pick the cutie up otherwise I might run off with him."

"Okay," Haley breathed out as she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, her eyes shifting over to her best friend who was squinting at her, "and you're still okay with taking Jamie for the night, right Luke?"

He nodded and the former tutor sighed, knowing that she had no choice but to dive into the topic she had been hoping to avoid. Lucas _knew _something was bothering her.

"So I talked to Brooke last night," she said easily before she looked at her best friend questioningly, "did you manage talk to her while you were in New York?"

"No." Lucas admitted as he looked out the window, knowing that his best friend was about to make him feel guilty for not reaching out to the fashionista. But he _had _tried to reach out to Brooke – he had spent months trying to get in contact with her after the damned kiss the two of them had shared, but she had never returned his calls and she had never tried to reach out to him. He licked his lips as he pushed away the memory of his ex-girlfriend and the scent that had assaulted him in the airport – he did _not _want to think about her now. Thoughts of Brooke plagued his mind enough as it was.

"I was only there for a day," he continued when his friend sent him a look of disappointment, "we never would have been able to meet up with her schedule, Hales. I'll call her the next time I'm there for more than a day."

"Yeah – _right_." Haley scoffed, rolling her eyes, knowing that he said the same thing every time. Her best friend always used the excuse that he had been too busy or that the fashion icon had been unavailable to explain why he never met up with her when he was in New York, and he always vowed to talk to her on the next trip but he never did. She had no idea what had happened to their friendship over the past few years, but the brooder was slowly losing Brooke even if he didn't realise it.

She shook her head, her dig leaving her lips in a soft murmur, "so much for not being ready to lose her."

"_You did this for me?" She had questioned, her hazel orbs looking at him in disbelief._

"_I wasn't ready to lose you yet," he had said honestly before he looked around his newly decorated room, his blue orbs drifting back to her as he smiled, "so you gonna stay or what?"_

"_Of course," she had chuckled as she walked over to pull him into a hug, holding him tightly as her lips rested near his ear, her raspy voice floating into his ear, "I wasn't ready to be lost."_

Lucas winced as the memory assaulted his mind. He hated being reminded of how close the two of them had been back then. He could vividly remember the time when he had voiced the fact that he couldn't imagine life without her being there, something he had voiced after only having her in his life for a few short months, and it was something that the brooder still felt on some level. An ache formed in his fragile heart whenever Brooke crossed his mind and he couldn't help but miss her. He never admitted that truth to his friends, allowing them to believe that he truly didn't _hate _how far they had drifted apart, but it couldn't be the furthest thing from the truth.

It was always the little things that reminded him of Brooke.

He would see _Weird Science _as he flicked through the guide and he would instantly flash back to their first date, something he remembered perfectly though he had been drunk.

Or he would hear the song _Boston_ – the song the two of them had been dancing to at Naley's second wedding, the song they had been dancing to when he had confessed about his second kiss with Peyton.

"Hales we're just not as close as we used to be," he mumbled softly when he noted all of his girlfriend's attention was on his godson, his blue orbs resting on Haley, "why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you're a better person than that, Luke, and because I _know _that a part of you _does _miss Brooke." Haley whispered harshly, her eyes rolling in annoyance as she continued to drive, "you're just too stubborn to pick up the damn phone and work out whatever the hell it is that the two of you have to work out."

"We have _nothing _to work out," he sniped back, "some people just grow apart. I don't see _you _calling up Chris Keller to see how he is, do I?"

Haley narrowed her eyes as she pursed her lips together, "_That's _different."

"Yeah," her best friend scoffed, "how so?"

"I was never _in love _with…"

Their tense conversation died on their lips when Lindsay leaned forward and rested her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, smiling when he intertwined their fingers while the editor gazed at the two of them intently. Both had their lips pursed together to keep themselves from continuing their conversation and she couldn't help but note the tension in Lucas' shoulders. Lindsay pushed the thought away though, knowing that the two of them had probably been talking about Nathan again.

"How's teaching been?" She asked instead, a smile lighting up her face when she saw a sour expression engrave Haley's face. She chuckled, "not good I'm guessing."

"No teaching is great and the classes aren't _that _bad, I'm even conducting the senior band." Haley said, waving off the looks of pure confusion before she took a deep breath, her face twisting into a scowl, "it's just this _one _student. He's driving me insane."

Lindsay frowned, "how bad can he really be?"

Haley scoffed. "Put it this way – he's cocky and is under the impression that _everyone _will fall putty in his hands if he flashes them a smirk, he has no interest in listening _or _learning at all, and because he's the _king _of his group everyone just follows his lead when he does something inappropriate because they want to be accepted or some crap like that." Annoyance swelled up inside her before she glanced at her best friend who had opted for _not _joining the conversation thus far, "and you're going to have to deal with him too, Lucas."

Lucas frowned at those words. "Why am _I _going to have to deal with him?"

"He plays basketball, coach." Haley frowned, "and he's part of the reason that Skills was moaning and complaining the _entire _time you were gone."

"So he's cocky, the king of the school, doesn't listen to anyone and he plays basketball." Lucas mused as he leaned back into his seat, a smirk on his face as he glanced at his best friend, "you know who that reminds me of."

Haley smiled sadly at those words, "Nathan."

Lindsay chuckled, "Maybe you should just get the kid a tutor then, from what I've read that works sometimes – in Tree Hill, anyway."

Haley rolled her eyes at the teasing, shaking the memories from her mind as they fought to resurface. It seemed like only yesterday that she had been sitting at the dock for her first tutoring session with Nathan, telling him that her instincts were telling her that he was full of shit, but so much had happened since then. They had been married in their junior year, had renewed their vows their senior year, only for her to go into labour with their son at their high school graduation. Some days it felt like just yesterday, and other days it felt like someone else's life.

"Momma," Jamie piped up from the backseat, "I can still call Aunt Brooke as soon as we get home, right?"

She held back a groan upon hearing the innocent question, fully aware of the fact that her best friend's gaze had shifted back to her.

The tension slowly increased once again, but she knew that she couldn't blame Jamie.

He hadn't been listening in on the conversation she'd shared with his godfather and Jamie wasn't old enough to understand why his uncle didn't like talking about Brooke – _Haley _didn't even understand it.

"Momma?"

Haley swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and caught her son's gaze in the mirror. "I'm pretty sure she's working right now, Jamie, but we'll call her later."

Jamie squinted up at her, "and I _can _talk to her and tell her I miss her?"

She nodded, "I promised that you could."

"It's great that the two of you are still close." Lindsay commented slowly from where she was sitting in the backseat, rolling the comment around on her tongue as she thought of Brooke. She'd never been introduced to the brunette but she had seen various pictures around Nathan and Haley's house of her and she knew all too well the sort of relationship that Brooke had once shared with Lucas. She had read the book and she knew how involved they had been, but it didn't worry her. Brooke was the _other _girl from the book, the first half, and she was not the one that the brooder had been with on the final pages.

"She's really great," Haley nodded before smiling at her best friend that had grown tense, "_right, _Luke?"

"Yeah," the brooder mumbled as he threw her a glare, "she's great."

Lindsay turned to smile at her boyfriend, her lips instantly pulling down into a frown when she noted the squinty expression that had crossed his face. It was one of the many things that she found annoying – it was as if he became trapped in his own little world that she didn't possess the key to. She never knew what he was thinking about or what he was worrying about, but all of his friends just reassured her that he had always been like that. Brood and Lucas belonged together in the same sentence – he was _broody._

"Now you two get out of my car so can get the little monster home," Haley ordered as she pulled up to the house the brooder had lived in since he was a kid, her features twisting into a pained look, "I have to go check on Nathan."

Lucas bobbed his head up and down as he climbed out of the vehicle. "Hales," he began, his tone conveying how sorry he was for _everything _and then he simply sighed, "say hi to my little brother for me."

Haley felt her heart break a little more when she noted how fractured the relationship between the two brothers was becoming – it had been a bond that had taken _so _much effort to form and now it was shattering.

"I always do," Haley said as she offered him a watery smile before she put her vehicle in gear and pulled away from the couple. She breathed out and took a moment to collect herself before she looked back at her son, her lips lifting up into a grin when she saw the anticipation that was written all over his face. "Now what do you say to going home, hanging out me with me and cooking supper, _and _then calling Aunt Brooke before you go spend the night with Uncle Luke and Lindsay?"

Jamie nodded happily, and she released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

**XXX**

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest as she waited by herself in the arrival hall of the airport, biting her lip as she waited for her green orbs to land on Brooke. There was a part of her that couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought of seeing the brunette again – regardless of how completely irrational the feeling was. The two of them had rebuilt their bond over the past couple of years and it warmed her heart to know that her friend had called _her _when she had needed someone but even that thought couldn't wipe her of the nerves she felt.

She drummed her fingers against her arm as she silently wondered what kind of drama would greet them on their trip back home, knowing that their surprise trip to Tree Hill would be exactly that – _a surprise_.

Haley was expecting the fashion icon to bounce into town at some point, but the tortured artist was a return that no one would expect, and that was what was troubling her the most. Peyton knew that she hadn't bothered to keep in contact with everyone after her relationship with the brooder had fallen apart, she had never put in the effort that the brunette had put in on several occasions, instead the blonde had allowed for all of her ties to her hometown to fade away. She had allowed for herself to become disconnected from all of her friends _and _her home, something that seemed so stupid now that she thought about it.

They had all grown so close during the last two years of high school, their bonds had been so strong – their relationships shouldn't have fallen apart.

Letting them slip away had been a mistake on her part.

"_You're running away from a promising career," her boss had warned her earlier that day, "you're _making _a mistake."_

_The smiling faces of Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Lucas had all flashed before her eyes before she had shaken her head._

"_No I'm not," she had declared surely, "I'm fixing one."_

Yet the thought of seeing all of them made her heart sink. She could feel it get heavier and heavier in her chest as she began to tap her foot, its beat matching the one of her drumming fingers, effectively making her own music was she pondered how hard it would be for her to get her old life back. It had been _years _since she had been to the small town and it had been years since her life had been there – and the blonde wasn't all that sure if she could rebuild her life there. But the possibility of it was still there and it made her heart soar.

She swallowed.

She had no idea how people would respond to her being back and she had no idea what would happen – but she knew that it was what she had to do, she _wanted _to go home.

Peyton almost chuckled, understanding finally filling her veins. The emotions she felt now had to be how Haley must had felt when she had returned from her tour.

Haley had wanted nothing more than to go home and pick up her old life, but everyone had been so hateful towards the tutor for leaving Nathan heartbroken – _especially _Peyton.

She winced and couldn't stop herself from chuckling at the irony – five years later and she was in the same position.

Peyton was returning home after _years _of no contact and she was expecting everything to forgiven, expecting everything to go back to the way that it had been. She pursed her lips in thought as she shook her head, mentally reminding herself that she didn't want _everything _to go back to normal. There were some things that had once been a part of her life that she knew she could live without – the drama being one – but the artist couldn't deny that there was a part of her that wanted things to be normal. She wanted her life back – just like Haley had wanted hers back after the tour.

Green orbs widened – she was _such _a hypocritical bitch.

She couldn't do this.

"Wipe that damn look off your face," a voice ordered firmly, "you're _not _leaving me here alone."

She looked up upon hearing the familiar raspy voice and she instantly felt her lips lift up into a smile. Peyton felt her heart pound in her chest at the sight of the friend that she hadn't seen since that time her friend had briefly stayed with her and Julian, but she couldn't help but note that the brunette looked good. Not that _that _was all that surprising. She couldn't think of a moment where the fashion icon _hadn't _looked good, but Peyton did notice that her friend looked a little older. Brooke also looked _tired_ and _worn _– though it was obvious the brunette tried to hide it.

Yet there were other obvious changes, the first one that Peyton noticed was the hair.

Brooke had always had long hair, though the shade of brown had varied each time the former cheer-captain had dyed it, but its length had always remained the same.

Now the brown locks had been harshly chopped off, barely touching the fashion icon's shoulders.

Brooke's smile also threw her off – the dimples weren't indenting her friend's cheeks in the way that Peyton was used to.

"Brooke, _god _it's good to see you." The blonde said simply as she closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around the fashion icon, pulling her in for a good, "I missed you, B Davis."

"I missed you too," Brooke murmured softly before she addressed her friend's previous look of horror, "but you're still not allowed to leave me alone in Tree Hill."

Peyton chuckled at the words – amazed that the brunette was still able to read her facial expressions after all of the time that had passed. She tightened her hold and relished in the hug before she pulled away, a look of worry engraving her features when she noticed how _thin _her friend looked. Brooke had never been a big girl, but she had also never been the type to purposely lose weight by dieting – yet the artist couldn't help but notice how Brooke had lost at _least _twenty pounds. It worried the blonde more than she knew how to say.

"I know, I know – I totally look like hell." Brooke commented with an eye roll when she saw the look of concern the blonde was sending her, "but you got to drive here with the wind blowing through your hair, hot boy toys whistling at you as you passed them, while _I _was stuck on a plane with some annoying bald guy sitting beside me going on about how he was nervous to go home to see his _cat_."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "His cat?"

"_Apparently _he had to go away on business and he had leave Mr. Bugles home all alone and he was afraid he would go home to a dead cat," the brunette said with a wince, "and then he was talking about funeral plans."

"That's slightly creepy."

Dimples finally indented her cheeks as she nodded dramatically, "_I know!_"

Peyton grinned when she saw that a real smile had finally appeared on her friend's face, looping their arms together as they started to make their way out of the airport. Things between the two of them were much better than they had been during the end of their senior year, but the blonde knew that there were still years that had passed where neither of them was as involved as they should had been. But all of the drama and love triangles were behind them now, and she prayed that they would _finally _be able to strengthen their fragile bond.

Some of her actions back in high school hadn't shown it, but her friendship with the fashion icon had always meant so much to her. Peyton knew that it had been her ill-timed declaration of love for the brooder that had screwed their friendship over, but those romantic feelings no longer existed and all that the artist wanted was that former closeness back. It was hoes over bros – buds over studs. Especially now that she saw the state that her friend was in. Peyton had always been able to tell that her friend had never been _completely _happy in New York; she had even known she was exhausted, but she never known it was _this _bad.

Working hard was one thing, working to the point where you had yourself run ragged was another.

Peyton _would _help bring the brunette that they all loved.

"So," the fashion icon mused as they manoeuvred through the crowd, "what's the first thing you want to do now that we're officially home?"

"Because there is just _so much _to do in Tree Hill," Peyton teased in a sarcastic tone while a huge smile lit up her face.

"There's no need to bring out Peyton _Marie _Sawyer and you _know _that's not what I meant." Brooke huffed as she continued to pull her suitcase behind her, a smile on her face as she tilted her head to the side in thought, "I simply wanted to know what you wanted to do first – did you want to ease into it by grabbing something to eat and catching up with _me _first or did you want to get all of the awkward hellos over with now by visiting everyone. We have Skills, Mouth and all of the other guys – _oh! _And then there's Naley and their plus one who is the cutest boy I have ever seen in my life and there's…"

"And there's Luke?" Peyton inquired, sending her friend a curious look when she tensed up, Brooke looking as though she had purposely _failed _to bring up the brooder.

It was something that the blonde wanted to ask about, wanting to know why the fashion icon was hesitant to see the brooder, but Peyton knew that it was too soon for her to ask such a thing.

Their friendship was fragile as it was – there was no need to bring up the reason it had been shaken in the first place.

"Yeah, there's Luke." Brooke mumbled as she thought of the one person that she was afraid to see – the blonde that had been her sole reason for avoiding her hometown for so long. Her entire body had tensed upon hearing his name slip past Peyton's lips and she knew that her friend had noticed it, but Brooke couldn't help but worry about seeing him again. It would be awkward. She hadn't seen him in two years.

She licked her lips – she didn't know if she could do this. She should have gone to Milan.

But it was for Naley and their plus one.

"Are _you _going to be okay with seeing him again, P Sawyer?" Brooke asked softly when she remembered that the artist had a _reason _to be hesitant to see Lucas again.

"Yeah I'm fine with it," Peyton admitted, knowing that the fashion icon wasn't going to explain why she was hesitant to see the brooder, "the two of us haven't talked since…"

"He stormed LA and went all Naley on you?"

"Thanks for that _lovely _description," she laughed as she shook her head, her curls falling into her face, "and I'll admit that it might be awkward but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, because you know he has a girlfriend?" Hazel orbs widened as she looked at Peyton in horror, "I _did _mention that, right? Because I could have sworn I told you about…"

"Lindsay – yes you told me all about the new girl and I am _fine _with Lucas being with someone else." Peyton said in exasperation, knowing it was a question she would be answering a lot. "I don't love him anymore, Brooke, and I know that a lot of people are going to find it hard to believe that I _didn't _come home for him – but nothing is going to happen between us again. I've moved on from all things Lucas Scott."

"I've heard _that _one before," Brooke muttered to herself, only to smile sweetly when the blonde paused in her strides to send her a look, the question tumbling from ruby lips before she could stop it. "What?"

"I _heard _that," Peyton scowled as she pointed at her friend in warning, advising the brunette not to continue with her statement. She sighed as she thought about all of the times that the fashion icon had asked her if she held any romantic feelings for Lucas – a question that had popped up even more when she and Julian had broken up – but the answer never changed. Peyton Sawyer held no more feelings for Lucas, not in that way at least. Part of her would always care for him, but getting back together with him was the last thing on her mind. They weren't those people anymore; they had disappeared the moment both of them had walked out of that hotel room.

"But are you _sure_ you're okay with it, Peyton? Are you _sure _you don't love him anymore?"

She sighed, "Brooke."

"It's you and Luke we're talking about – the guy wrote a damn book about how much he loved you, he told the **world** that you were the one he loved."

"_I don't get why you're so upset," he had commented after rushing after her, "you're the one that wanted to be nonexclusive – I'm just doing what you wanted."_

"_What I wanted?" She had asked angrily, the pain radiating from her hazel orbs, "I want you to fight for me! I want you to say that there was no one else that you could ever be with and you'd rather be alone than be without me! I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night, telling the world he was the one for me."_

_His face had fallen, raw emotion in his eyes as he gazed down her, "how was I supposed to know that?"_

_She had shaken her head, obviously defeated as she murmured, "you just are."_

Brooke shook the memory from her mind – he may have declared to their entire graduating class that he was the one for her, but he had told the world that Peyton was the one in his heart.

"Brooke, I'm not going to debate my feelings with you. I know that he wrote that book and I know that everyone thinks that we were some kickass example of true love, but I need someone to believe me when I say I'm not in love with him anymore – I need _you _to believe me when I say I'm over Lucas." Peyton pleaded as she looked at her friend, "I know how I'm feeling and I know that I'm not in love with him."

Red lips tilted down into a frown as the fashion icon eyed her friend carefully, "so you don't have your Lucas-stealing-face on?"

"_What _Lucas-stealing-face?" Peyton demanded as the two of them began walking again, rolling her eyes at the incredulous expression on her friend's face, "I _don't _have a Lucas-stealing-face!"

Brooke snorted, "Peyton, in high school it was the only face you had!"

Peyton sighed when she heard the bitter undertone that had laced that statement. Part of her wanted to tell the fashion icon that she regretted what she had done during their senior year – that she was _so _sorry for being such a two-faced bitch and allowing her love for a boy to trump the love she'd had for her best friend, but she knew that it was too soon. Brooke's tone clearly indicated that the hurt still remained, even though she had forgiven both of the blondes a long time ago, and the last thing the artist wanted was to fight with her best friend one their first day home. The hurt the brunette felt now was just as strong as it had been four years ago, just like the guilt Peyton felt had never disappeared.

"Those days are behind me," the blonde promised as she threw her arm around her friend's shoulder, "I have no intention of stealing Luke from Lindsay."

Brooke heard the sincerity in the words and smiled, "good."

There was a pause.

Peyton smirked. "But if I _wanted _to I could totally rip her talons out of him – just saying."

"Oh," Brooke commented, falling against her friend as laughter spilled from her lips, "I really missed you and your wacky sense of humour, P Sawyer."

The blonde nodded her head, her mind drifting back to the night that the two of them had started to rebuild their friendship. Peyton had called up her friend in tears a week after the refused proposal, only for the fashion icon to bitch at her the moment she had answered – Brooke had been upset that it had taken the artist a week to call her, ranting about how she'd been forced to hear all of the news of the break-up from the brooder, all the while whining about how Lucas knew nothing about gossip and hadn't given up any juicy details.

It had been when she had heard how hurt friend was that Peyton had decided to reconnect with Brooke.

"Damn it."

Peyton frowned when she heard her friend mutter to herself, one of her eyebrows arching in surprise when the brunette stopped walking so she could bend over and pick up her suitcase that had been knocked over by some passing stranger. Her eyebrow arched even higher when she saw _one _small suitcase, her green eyes going wide when she saw how little her friend had packed. The lack of suitcases was more of a shock that the shortened hair or weight loss had been – Brooke had _never _packed lightly.

"Since when have you started packing so lightly?"

"I haven't, I actually pack more." Brooke admitted as she looked up at Peyton in confusion, readjusting her coat when she stood up, frowning when she thought of how she had rushed around her penthouse throwing random items into her suitcases. She had thrown in everything from old sweats, to casual jeans, to fancy dresses that she'd never need in her hometown and everything else in between. She had no idea how long she would be home and she had wanted to be prepared, which had meant packing over half of her closet because shopping in Tree Hill seemed inadequate after living in New York for so long.

Confusion now etched itself into Peyton's face as she looked at the brunette, "then what's with the _one little_ suitcase?"

Brooke finally understood where the confusion was coming from, smirking at her friend. "Well you see, my slightly deluded friend, you know how I've always loved travelling on planes… except for that one time my parents made me fly coach. It was _terrible_, P Sawyer, let me tell you. I had to sit beside…"

"No changing the subject!" Peyton warned, "You were in New York packing for a spur-of-the-moment trip home and you only packed _one _suitcase? What the hell is up with that? Is it a sign of the apocalypse or something?"

"No," her friend huffed as dimples indented her cheeks, "but the reason I love planes is standing behind you."

Peyton frowned when her friend gestured behind her, whirling around on her heel so she could see what Brooke was talking about, her eyes going wide when an attractive man came into view as the people around him seemingly parted so he could manoeuvre his way through the crowd towards them. She opened and closed her mouth as she racked her mind for the right question to ask, only to chuckle when she saw that the man had two _large _suitcases trailing behind him – two large suitcases that were identical to the one that Brooke held, only with four times the capacity.

She turned back to her friend, her eyebrow arched in question.

Brooke shrugged, giggling happily, "I _always _meet the nicest people in airports."

Peyton shook her head at Brooke's antics, her curls falling into her face as she looked at the brunette in disbelief, "so you're trying to tell me you met this random guy at the airport and he just _offered _to carry your bags?"

"Usually – yes, that's what happens. But today I _actually _had to walk into him for him to make the kind gesture of carrying my bags for me," the fashion icon mumbled, before her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at her friend with pure horror etched into her face. "Peyton, _oh my god_, what the hell has happened to me? Maybe Rachel was right," she wailed.

Doubt etched into the blonde's face, "Rachel?"

"Maybe I _am _turning into some career-crazed woman who doesn't have time for love anymore, and maybe I _am _an old prude!" Brooke frowned in disapproval as she failed to hear her friend's comment, burying her face into her friend's shoulder, pure disgust lacing her voice as she continued, "I've turned into my _mother_."

"You're _not _Bitchtoria the second," Peyton assured as she wrapped her arms around her friend, "and the fact that you think it's even possible for you to become that woman worries me – your heart could never shrink that small."

Brooke pouted, "So I'm not all Grinch-like with a heart two sizes too small like Momzilla?"

"Nope – it's not even possible."

"Thanks, P Sawyer," she grinned as she pulled away from her friend, her grateful smile fading as she chewed on her bottom lip. "And I'm not sure if you're going to like this, but I have to tell you – I had to promise him something in return for him to _actually _carry my bags for me."

"Brooke," Peyton warned, her eyes falling into a glare when she saw her friend chewing on her bottom lip. It was a sure sign that the brunette was nervous.

"Peyton, don't be mad!"

"Brooke, what the _hell _did you say?"

"He picked up my bags after walking into me and he was being completely sweet and then he was all like, 'hey do you wanna grab dinner sometime?' – which means that I haven't completely lost my touch!" Brooke grinned before she saw Peyton increase her glare, the rest of her explanation falling from her lips in a ramble, "and I ended up _politely _declining because I came home for Haley and I need to focus on her, but my bags were really heavy and I didn't want to carry them…"

Peyton pinched the bridge of her nose, "Brooke…"

"And he's not really my type so then I _may _have brought you into the conversation, I mean you came back for me because I needed you, and I need to be there for Haley so you can be there for _me _by going to dinner with him." Brooke finished as a frown overtook her face, "well not _with _me because I won't be there when you actually go on a date with him, but please Peyton? Please, please, _please_?"

Curls fell into her face as she shook her head, "Brooke, no."

Brooke's bottom lip poked out into a pout, "Peyton!"

"No, Brooke!"

"Well I'm not telling him," the brunette declared in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest, "and if you don't go to dinner with him he won't carry my bags to your car!"

"Jesus Christ," Peyton muttered in annoyance as she walked away from her friend.

Brooke frowned in surprise and continued to chew on her bottom lip as she watched her friend walk over to the guy and introduced herself, an action that had the fashion icon beaming in delight as she watched the two of them. They would make a cute couple and, as long as they promised to sit her beside a hot guy at the wedding, then the brunette had no problem with the two of them getting together – knowing that this would make a great story for a Maid of Honour speech. Her happiness deflated though, her eyebrows crumpling together when Peyton simply took the two suitcases from the guy and walked away.

"Ground rule for being back home – _don't _try to set me up with random guys, and _seriously, _Brooke?" Peyton scoffed in annoyance as she walked up to the brunette, the two suitcases trailing behind her as the two of them headed towards the door, "what made you think he would be _my _type? His name was _Pete_."

"You seem to have forgotten about your little… whatever the hell that was with Pete from Fallout Boy."

"Brooke that was senior year, I'm over it."

"Good – because he has Ashlee now and I don't think she would be happy if you swooped in with a Pete-stealing face on."

"Brooke, can we just _leave _the airport and have some fun before we crash Naley's house?" Peyton frowned as they walked out of the glass doors and stepped out into the warm North Carolina air, a smile lighting up her face as the two of them walked over to her car. Green orbs rolled in annoyance when the fashion icon immediately hopped into the passenger side, leaving Peyton to put all of her suitcases in the trunk – it almost felt like old times, and it was for that reason alone that Peyton's didn't moan and bitch about it.

"Fine," the fashion icon shrugged, "as long as we get Chinese."

"_Fine_," Peyton mocked as she climbed into the car and smacked her friend's hand when Brooke went to play with the radio, "as long you follow my rules – _my _car _my _music, which means none of that pop crap that you like to listen to."

"Fine, as long as it doesn't make me feel inclined to slit my wrists, I won't complain."

"Fine," her eyebrow arched, "on _one _condition."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow in response, "name it."

"You _never _ever try to set me up on a date again," the blonde pleaded, "the last thing I need is another psycho-Derek okay my hands."

"Technically that happened because he was web cam perv, not because I set you up with someone and you…"

"Brooke," Peyton groaned.

"_And_ you haven't dated anyone since you broke up with Julian… or he broke up with you… whatever happened there and that is…"

"And you haven't had a serious relationship since Chase, so drop it – that's my condition, take it or leave it."

"Fine," Brooke pouted, "no need to break out the mopey music."

Peyton grinned as she pulled out of the parking lot, her friend whining about how she was going to die, exclaiming for the millionth time that she would _never _get into a vehicle with the blonde again.

**XXX**

Haley groaned in annoyance. Five hours had passed since she had dropped the couple off at the brooder's home and she was officially up to her head in chaos – it had finally reached the point where she had to list all of the reasons that she loved her son on most days. Jamie had inherited his uncle's broodiness so he was typically a calm boy that was too damn smart for his own good, but there were other days where a switch was flipped and he would get a burst of energy. When that happened he would bounce all over the house and it made the former tutor want to pull her hair out – knowing that he had gotten _that _trait from his godmother.

She sighed – why had she _ever _told her husband that she wanted the fashion icon to possess such an important, influential role in their son's life?

Oh, right.

Brooke was her friend, one of the people who'd had the most faith in the couple she had dubbed Naley.

Her lips pursed together in thought as her eyes drifted over to where her husband was just sitting on the sofa, possessing no motivation to attempt to get up as he stared at the television, and she felt another ache form in her heart. Haley wanted to believe that things would begin to look up, especially when she remembered how her husband had been attending all of his therapy sessions that week, but she couldn't help but fear that everything was about to take a turn for the worst once again. Nathan had been unresponsive to her since she had returned home – he had opted for ignoring her instead.

_Speaking of ignoring…_

Haley frowned as she focussed her brown orbs on her cordless phone, frowning when she thought how the three calls that she had made to Brooke.

But the brunette hadn't picked up once – something that worried the former tutor, all the while disappointing her son who so desperately wanted to talk to his beloved godmother.

Haley licked her lips when she heard Jamie's laughter in the distance and she reached forward to grab the cordless phone once again, pausing for a moment when she felt a pair of blue orbs follow her every movement, oting for ignoring Nathan's gaze as she dialled the familiar number. She held the phone to her ear and resisted the urge to cry out in annoyance when the fashion icon didn't answer, slamming the phone down on the counter before she began to drum her nails on the counter.

"Damn it, Brooke," she mumbled, her patience wearing thin as she tried to _not _worry about Brooke. The rational part of her mind tried to reassure her, reminding her that her friend could be held up at work or stuck in traffic somewhere, but that didn't eliminate the worry she felt. Haley knew that her friend would have picked up the phone anyway, and she couldn't stop her mind from being filled with images of Bitchtoria strangling her daughter upon learning that Brooke was returning to 'Hicksville, North Carolina.'

All of her thoughts were wiped from her mind when she heard her son let out a battle cry before the clicking sound of his toy gun could be heart, a sound that immediately had the former tutor silently cursing under her breath for allowing Mouth to watch Jamie the day before. She knew it had been him and the other guys that had gotten him so interested in old western shows – which had led to the little boy screaming his head off as he ran from one room to the other. The high pitched sound was bound to give her a headache, but she didn't both to try and stop him. Jamie's energy would wear off sooner if she just let it run its course.

"_BAM_," Jamie yelled as he jumped out in front of his mother, holding a toy gun in his hand as his face broke out into a huge smile. The sudden cry had made Haley jump in surprise, her heart pounding in her chest when she noted that her son was wearing the cowboy costume he had worn the year before on Halloween, all the way down to the boots and the cowboy hat. It was such a fashion faux pas that the former tutor _knew _Brooke would have a heart attack if she were to see the state of her godson – though his cowboy costume was _nowhere _near as being as bad as Lucas' Tommy Lee costume.

"I think that's more than enough for today, Jamie." Haley breathed out as she sat down at the kitchen table, smiling at her son as she waved him over, grinning when he quickly discarded the toy gun and crawled into her lap. She kissed his cheek lovingly before holding him in a tight embrace as if she were trying to shield him from the horrors of the world, her voice soft as she murmured into his ear. "Now why don't you go wash up and then you can come back down and help me cook dinner, okay Jimmi-Jam?"

Jamie smiled brightly, "Mac N' Cheese?"

"Of course – it's the food of the gods." Haley exclaimed in mock-seriousness, her eyes locking onto her husband hovering in the doorway, his blue orbs holding a look of longing before he shook his head and went in the other direction. She opened her mouth to respond, to call out to him as tears formed in her eyes, shaking her head in defeat before she looked back at her son. "So go on, you little menace – wash up while I get everything ready."

Her son squinted up her, "and _then _we can try Aunt Brooke again, Momma?"

"Of course we can," his mother said as she lifted him off her lap and pushed him in the direction of the stairs, "now march your butt upstairs."

Haley watched as her son took off up the stairs before she walked over to the fridge and took out the milk, cheese and two eggs and laid them on the counter before she got a pot and filled it up with water. Her lips had been quirked up into a smile the entire her time her son had been in the room, but it had faded the moment he had left. She tried to keep up appearances for Jamie, but she didn't know how many more days like that she could withstand. If Nathan wasn't going to get any better, then she wouldn't be able to stay with him. She had to do what was best for _Jamie _– and that did not include waiting around while his father slowly became his Dan.

She sighed as she placed the pot on the stove, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she waited for the water to boil.

"Momma, after supper can we watch a movie before I go to Uncle Luke's?" Jamie questioned as he ran back into the room, climbing up onto one of the stools as he sent his mother a toothy grin.

Haley walked over to the counter, leaning her forehead against his, "which one do you want to watch, buddy?"

Jamie pouted in thought, contemplating all of his options before a smile lit up his face. "The one we watched the last time we visited Aunt Brooke – the one with the fish." He cheered as he thought back to how his godmother had spent the rest of the trip impersonating all of the characters – amusing him to no end, all the while driving his parents insane until Nathan had had enough and had thrown the fashion icon over his shoulder before throwing her down on her bed, telling her that she was one 'time-out' until he or Haley went to get her.

Brooke had immediately stormed after him, ordering her godson to help her while they tackled the raven-haired athlete and tickled him.

His mother had stood back, laughing at the scene, feeling as if she were responsible for three children instead of one.

Haley arched an eyebrow as she sighed, "Finding Nemo?"

He nodded, "Yeah!"

"Okay," his mother sighed as she remembered how annoyed she had been with that movie after that trip, "let's get supper started then, you goof."

**XXX**

"Are we seriously just going to walk in out of the blue and say 'hi tutor-mom, we're so sorry for showing up announced, but can we crash here?' because that is one of the craziest plans you've ever had, Brooke Davis!"

Brooke ignored her friend as she continued to walk up to Naley's front door, Peyton right behind her as she listed out all of the reasons why they should _call _and give Haley a head's up.

"And let me tell you," the blonde continued as she scowled at her friend, "you have come up with some real doozies in the past – example, when you decided we should bake cookies in the second grade."

"_Shut up_, P Sawyer," Brooke ordered as she whirled around to glare at her friend. "We said we would surprise Haley and that is what we're going to do – and I thought we agreed to never bring up the cookie incident ever again? We _pinkie swore_, Peyton!"

Peyton rolled her eyes in response, knowing that nothing would be able to sway her friend from her decision. When the two of them had left the airport the two of them had went out for lunch, having the promised Chinese before they had parked the blonde's comet down by the boardwalk so they could walk around the small town. They had floated in and out of the small shops, catching up as they went along, seeing how many differences they could spot in Tree Hill – the two of them laughing when they hadn't found any other than the fact that Karen's Café had been closed. And then the two of them had grabbed ice cream when the brunette had claimed to be 'dying of hunger.'

Peyton frowned as they stopped at the front door, "Haley isn't going to like this."

"What have I said about your negative attitude, Pessimistic Peyton?" Brooke questioned, her words falling from her lips as a scoff as she used her most recent nickname for the blonde, "Haley is going to be thrilled so _shut up_!" She ordered as she pulled out her cell phone, a sly grin etching into her features as she dialled the number that she knew by heart.

"Hello?" The tired voice sounded from the other end of the line, the fashion icon's smile widening when she heard the annoyance lacing Haley's voice. Maybe she _shouldn't _have avoided all of her calls…

"Hey tutor-mom," Brooke cheered as she leaned against the side of the house, winking at the blonde when she heard Haley breath out in relief, "whatcha up to?"

"Cooking supper for Jamie and me," Haley answered tightly, "but that was when I wasn't ready to hunt you down and kill you – way to ignore all of my calls, Tigger!"

"Haley, I didn't mean to, I was just really busy!" Brooke wailed as she purposely thickened her voice so it sounded as though she were about to cry, shooting Peyton a dirty look when she snorted in amusement. "I had to clue a few things up because _someone _guilt-tripped me into leaving my 'very hectic life' – and you know what? You haven't even asked how my day was! Where is your proper phone etiquette? I except _Peyton _to be rude, but not you, Haley!"

Peyton scowled.

Suddenly another voice sounded from the background before Haley could respond: "Momma who are you talking to?"

"All is forgiven if you put him on the phone now, tutor-girl!" Brooke exclaimed as a bright smile lit up her face, smiling when she heard shuffling on the other end of the line, blinking away the tears as she thought of how much she had missed her godson. She loved Jamie more than life itself – he was her number one confident when something was bothering her, knowing that he had always loved how she had never treated him like a child. She talked to him the same way she would talk to everyone else.

"Aunt Brooke, is that you?" His small voice asked, the brunette smiling when she pictured his face scrunching up in uncertainty, "Momma said that I could talk to you today since I was asleep last night – she also said that I could tell you that we're really sorry that we can't come visit this time, because _someone _had to tell you we weren't coming or you'd be really sad. And I don't like it when you're sad, Aunt Brooke. She also said that I could tell you that I miss you."

Hazel orbs swelled up with tears as her lips quirked up into a smile, "I miss you too, handsome, but I'm actually coming down there to visit you. That's why I was talking to your crazy mom last night, so do you think you'd be okay with me staying with you for a few days? We can have movie night again and we can pig out on ice cream."

"Momma, why didn't you tell me Aunt Brooke was coming to visit? When is she coming?" Jaime whined, causing his godmother to snicker in amusement when she heard Haley mumbled something to her son. A long sigh escaped his lips and then suddenly his way back in the conversation, the innocent question falling from his lips, "when are you coming to visit, Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke smiled, "Tell your mom that you need to answer your front door."

**XXX**

Jamie nodded his head as he listened to his godmother, smiling to himself as he glanced up at his mother, "okay Aunt Brooke, I promise. I love you!"

Haley blinked in confusion when her son hung up the phone and beamed up at her, placing the phone on the counter.

"Aunt Brooke said that we need to answer the door, Momma."

She opened her mouth to ask a question, only for the sound of the doorbell to chime through the house, effectively interrupting her thoughts. Her son rushed to stand in front of the door, bouncing up and down anxiously as he waited for her to answer it, and Haley found herself shaking her head in amusement as she walked over to his side and ruffled his hair.

"Aunt Brooke was right," her son cheered, "there's someone at the door, Momma!"

"Yeah, yeah – _patience!_" Haley chided suddenly as she reached for the doorknob, frowning down at her son when Jamie tried to wiggle his way in front of her so he could see who it was first, rolling her brown orbs upwards before she flung the door open. Her mouth fell open and she felt her eyes widen when she saw who was standing in front of her – a part of her had suspected that it had been her from the phone call, but she hadn't _really _expected to see the brunette on her doorstep.

Brooke threw her arms out, "surprise!"

"Aunt Brooke, you came to see me!" Jamie cheered as he launched himself at his godmother, immediately being swept up into her arms as she spun him around, giggles falling from his lips until they stopped moving. She then rested him on her hip as she nodded her head at him excitedly, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Of course I did, Jamie! You're my favourite man in the _whole _world, why wouldn't I come to see you?" Brooke asked in mock horror, grinning when her godson shrugged and rested his chin on her shoulder while she continued to hold him in her arms, shaking her head as she sent a wink towards his comatose mother. "You _know _that I need to see you every six months or I'll go insane, besides I had to make sure you still had all of your sanity intact – I've lived with your mom, you know, and I have no idea how you haven't gone loopy yet."

Haley watched as the brunette placed Jamie back on the ground, shaking her head before she rushed forward and pulled her friend in for a tight hug. "Brooke? Hi! You should have told me you were coming home today! I would have come to get you," she scolded lightly, remembering the firm belief that she had that _no one _should be forced to take a cab from an airport. Everyone deserved to be greeted by someone who loved them the moment that they stepped off the plane.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Brooke smiled as she tightened her hold on the young mother before pulled away, smirking at her friend in amusement, "and if I remember correctly it was _you _who asked me to come home, tutor-mom!"

"But I didn't think you would _literally _show up at my doorstep the next day, girlie." Haley laughed as she pulled her former roommate in for another hug, "but this is a really good surprise – even though some notice would have been nice."

"I've been telling her that _all day_, trying to be the voice of reason, but this _is _Brooke we're taking about." Peyton spoke up from where she was standing, "it's really pointless to try and talk her out of anything."

"Peyton?" Haley questioned in confusion, her head peering around the brunette before she released Brooke from her hold, instantly running over to hug the woman that she hadn't seen since she had broken up with the brooder. "Oh, hi – what are you doing here?" She laughed, her smile brightening even more, widening further than it had in a long time.

"Brooke called me up and asked if I wanted to check out what was happening in Tree Hill, so here we are – I hope you don't mind me crashing here for a few days." Peyton smiled, pulling back from the hug, chuckling when she took in the surprised expression that had etched into her old friend's face – Haley looked as though she was having trouble comprehending what was happening. She was happy, but even the blonde knew that this had to be a shock to the system.

"Of course I don't," Haley laughed as she looked down at her son when she felt her son tug on her pant leg, gently pushing Jamie forward, "go say hi, Jamie."

Peyton dropped down to his level when she noted how he was frowning at her, "Hey Jamie! Wow you've gotten _really _big – I haven't seen you since you were a baby!"

Jamie squinted at her before he grinned, realising that he had seen her in his mother's old pictures, "You're my Aunt Peyton! Momma showed me your picture once, but your hair was shorter."

"You didn't invite anyone else, did you?" Haley questioned the brunette, tearing her eyes away from the scene, trying to not come right out and ask, "You know… any other _friends _I haven't really seen since high school except for a few times? All of which had been unbearable."

Brooke chuckled, knowing that 'friend' wasn't the word Haley would have used if Jamie hadn't been present.

"She wouldn't invite Chase," Peyton supplied with a teasing grin.

Brooke pointed a finger at the blonde in warning before she turned to smile at Haley, "and _no_. You'll be happy to know that Rachel had to go to Paris for a fashion show, but if you want her to stop by afterwards, I could always leave her a message and have her…"

"No need for that." Haley said quickly with a frown etching into her face, cringing at the thought of the redhead that would surely bring more drama to town that the former tutor could handle.

"That's what I thought." Brooke teased, kinking an eyebrow, "now you said something about food so _you _go and cook while I go watch some good old fashion television with my man." She instructed, slapping Haley's thigh as she skipped into the house, grabbing a hold of her godson's hand before the two of them headed into the living room to flick through the guide, both knowing that it would have been pointless for the brunette to offer to help cook. Haley still refused to let the fashion icon in her kitchen – always claiming that the 'pizza disaster of 2006' had been bad enough.

But the two had made a pact to never give the details of what had happened that night - only the former roommates knew what happened, despite how much their friends had begged for the details.

"Brooke Davis, _no _soap operas!" Haley warned as she and the blonde followed them into the house, shutting the door behind them as they watched the duo fall heavily onto the floor while the brunette happily turned on some reruns of _FRIENDS_.

"I love this show," Brooke clapped happily, "especially this season. Now Jamie… _that_ is Ross and he's _totally _in love with Rachel even though he's with Emily at the moment – but don't worry, people always find their way to the one that they're meant to be with."

"Have _you _found the one you're meant to be with, Aunt Brooke?" Jamie questioned innocently.

Brooke opened and closed her mouth as she struggled to find something to say, not knowing what to say to the little boy.

Haley grinned at the scene in front of her, pushing all of her worry aside for a moment, regardless of how her heart had shattered a little when she had seen the brunette. Brooke looked more worn than she had six months ago, but the former tutor knew that she couldn't dwell on that now. Her friend was home now and Haley would do everything in her power to save the fashion icon from herself – the two of them would save each other, and she couldn't help but smile as she looked over at Peyton. It had been a surprise when she had seen the blonde on her doorstep as well, but it had been welcomed. It felt as though all of their friends were finding their way home and suddenly all of her hope was restored. Things could only get better.

"Since we both know _she _is useless in the kitchen," she began as she turned to smile at Peyton, "you want to help me out in there?"

Peyton shrugged. "Sure, and thanks for letting me stay Haley, I know you weren't really expecting to see me on your doorstep too."

"It's no problem," the former tutor waved flippantly, "we can talk about all of that later – right now we're going to cook dinner and have a good meal, chill out in the living room and watch movies, and we're going to relax. We can deal with the mess tomorrow – but all of the movies have to be kid friendly, meaning none of those slasher films you made me and Brooke watch in high school."

Peyton sighed dramatically, "fine!"

Haley shook her head, smiling at the tone of sarcasm that she was used to hearing from the blonde, yet she couldn't help but shake her head when she thought about how complicated things were about to get.

Though he had no idea, Lucas' two ex-girlfriends had just returned home.

And she knew that Lindsay would be insecure about the fact and drama would ensue as a result – _welcome home to Tree Hill_.

**XXX**

Lucas breathed out softly as he moved around the kitchen in his childhood home. His lips were tilted up into a smile, all of the memories coming back to him as he cleaned up the mess he'd made, remembering the day that he had bought the house. His mom had decided to leave her hometown, leaving all of the drama behind as she left to be with Andy, her daughter in tow, but the brooder hadn't had the heart to watch the house be put up for sale. It was his home and he couldn't imagine living anywhere else for the time being – it held too many memories.

"Lindsay?" He called out suddenly as he started heading up the hallway, looking for his girlfriend who had wandered off several moments ago with the cordless phone in her hand. He had squinted in confusion before she had shrugged, mouthing that it was Haley, and the brooder had opted for getting a quick snack as he left the two to gossip. Haley was probably calling ahead of time to let them know that she was getting ready to bring Jamie over.

"Bedroom," Lindsay called back, rolling over onto her side as she snuggled down into the covers.

Lucas arched an eyebrow as he walked into his bedroom, leaning against the doorframe when he noticed that his girlfriend was curled up in the middle of the bed, shaking his head at her antics. "And _why _are you in bed so early?" He questioned, knowing that sleep wouldn't be an option once his godson arrived. Jamie always took advantage of the situation when neither of his parents were around, opting for binging out on candy before running around the house.

His girlfriend lifted her head so she could look at him, a coy smile on her features as she murmured, "I'm waiting for _you_."

He felt his eyebrow rise in interest, "really?"

"Yeah, that was Haley." Lindsay yawned, sitting up as she gestured to the phone, her lips tilting down into a frown. "She sounded a little weird but she said that she didn't need our babysitting services for the night – apparently she wanted to have a night with Jamie." She shrugged lightly as she grinned at her boyfriend, "So _I _thought we could watch a movie, maybe snuggle a bit…"

"Now _that _is a really great idea." Lucas grinned as he stripped down to his boxers before he walked over to the pile of movies that rested by the television, frowning as he scanned the titles for one to watch, his blue orbs instantly resting on one movie in particular. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he picked up, memories of the brunette suddenly assaulting his mind as his lips twisted up into a smile as he remembered their first date.

"_Don't tell me you didn't love Weird Science," she had grinned, watching him down his third beer of the night as she clumsily put down her own empty glass._

_He had jumped up in excitement, chuckling before he gave the best interpretation he could muster, "Ah – the family jewels."_

_Raspy laughter had spilled from her lips, her dimples indenting her cheeks before she added: "He doesn't even have a licence, Lisa!"_

"Lucas?"

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he put the movie back in the pile, grabbing his girlfriend's favourite movie before he placed it in the DVD played and walked over to the bed. He smiled softly at her as he climbed into the bed next to her, his arm instinctively wrapping around her when she snuggled into his side, her arm draping over his waist as she stared blankly at the television – knowing that he had once again been lost in his thoughts, but there was a part of her that wanted to know what he'd been thinking.

"Where'd you go just then?" She asked softly, trying her best to keep her voice light, despite how much she was itching to know what he'd been thinking.

"I was just wondering what movie to watch," the brooder answered, grinning when she frowned up at him. "I had to debate on whether or not I was a good boyfriend, you know, because a bad boyfriend would have put in _his _favourite movie instead of watching the sappy one that his girlfriend loved." He suppressed a chuckle when her eyes rolled as he had known they would, annoyance seeping from her still form as she cuddled back into his side as he pressed play.

"_How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days _is not a bad movie!"

Lucas scoffed, "Have you even _read _the title? I find it a little offensive!"

"But you still love me," his girlfriend shrugged.

He nodded as he leaned back into the headboard as the movie continued to play, his mind once again becoming trapped by his thoughts. It was the last thing he wanted but his turbulent thoughts had a way of ambushing when he least expected it – but he knew nothing would have been able to quell his fear. Haley cancelling on him was not something that the brooder was used to and, even though the rational part of his mind told him that the former tutor had probably wanted to spend time with her son, his heart told him differently. His best friend had been acting weird ever since she had been picked them up from the airport. There was _something _she wasn't telling him.

That was enough to have him worrying.

Hearing his girlfriend chuckle, he glanced up and realised that they were already twenty minutes into the movie. Lucas breathed out softly and decided that he would drop by his best friend's house in the morning to find out what was wrong, pursing his lips together in thought as the movie continued to play before him. His girlfriend had been telling the truth, the movie wasn't as bad as he had originally thought it would be, but it was far from being his favourite. He preferred the classics – Casablanca, Weird Science, or even the child-friendly movies that his nephew got him to watch. Jaime had been obsessed with Finding Nemo over the past six months, though the little boy refused to say _why_.

Lucas frowned when he looked down at his girlfriend, noting that Lindsay had already fallen asleep.

He chuckled to himself before he reached for the remote and turned off the movie before he pulled a light blanket over the two of them, shifting slightly so he could cuddle into his girlfriend. All he wanted was to drift into blissful sleep with her by his side, willing for his confusing thoughts to end, the thoughts that had been plaguing him since he had walked through the airport. The familiar scent had hit him like a freight train and he managed to push aside his worry for Haley, remembering how he had believed that he had seen the fashion icon earlier.

The mere idea was impossible though, Brooke's life no longer resided in Tree Hill.

And this was his life now – the life he shared with Lindsay.

It had been his editor that he had decided to live with, even though his mind showed him images of a life with a different girl at night.

The dream consisted of a woman with amazing dimples and hazel orbs, but it was merely his dream – what he was living was his reality.

Part of him knew that it was unfair to his girlfriend to continue living in this lie with her, but he didn't know it was a lie.

Not yet.

He knew that he did love Lindsay, but even after all of the years that had passed since high school, he still hadn't learned that it was possible to love to people at the same time – just never at the same capacity.

-TBC-


	5. Since I Saw You

**Author's Note: **Enjoy the chapter... other than that, all I can is that I really miss real Rachel. Mark is sooo on my crap list (which isn't anything new – he was already).

* * *

**Since I Saw You**

Haley groaned from her position, her head pounding as she rolled over on her side. She pouted her lips in thought as she pried her eyes open, frowning when she noted that she was lying on the floor in the middle of her living room, holding in another groan at the mere thought. Suddenly it made sense for her entire body to be screaming at her for being so stupid – she was getting far too old for this. The fashion icon had once teased her, claiming that she would be in an old-age home by the time she hit thirty, and in that moment the former tutor felt inclined to agree.

Her brown orbs searched the vicinity for her husband, knowing that he had been staying on the couch as of late – but he was nowhere in sight.

She pushed the thought from her mind as she sat up, holding her head when she felt a rush, the sensation of a marching band stomping on her brain assaulting her as she groaned once again. She struggled to remember what the hell had happened the night before, only for her brown eyes to fall into a glare when she saw the left over junk food that was left on the coffee table. It was the little evidence that remained, reminding the young mother of what she had ingested the night before. At the insistence of the brunette that Haley swore she was going to _murder_, they had ended up eating every tub of ice cream that had been in the house, nachos, pizza, and had pigged out on various bags of candy.

Haley winced – no wonder she felt like she had a hangover, her body was going through a major sugar-crash.

"Brooke, Peyton? Jamie?" She called out, her brown orbs glancing around the living room for her three partners in crime, her hand flying to her neck when it seemed to protest against her movement. It hurt like hell to move and the last thing she wanted was to stretch anymore – let alone try to stand up. Haley knew when to accept defeat and she knew in that moment that she would never be able to stand up, falling back down and dying seemed like the best idea at the moment.

She began to fall back to the floor, only for her eyebrow to arch when a head of curly hair came into her line of vision, the name falling from her lips softly: "Peyton?"

Peyton only grunted in response as she rolled over onto her other side, curling into a tighter ball as she tried to save herself from the day. Her hatred of mornings had been inherited from her biological mother and in that moment she didn't even have the energy to _pretend _that the dawn of a new day was a wonderful thing. All she wanted was to go back to sleep because the idea of getting up was a daunting task that sounded impossible as it crossed her mind. Her whole body ached.

Haley huffed in frustration when the blonde ignored her, frowning as she shook her head at the fact that Peyton was actually trying to go back to sleep. She had no idea how Peyton could sleep on the floor, even though it was more obvious as each moment passed that they had all ended up sleeping on the floor. The blonde was curled up to the right of her and the former tutor could vaguely remember the fashion icon falling asleep in between them while Jamie had used his mother as a pillow, curled into her side while a happy smile had engraved his face. Yet Haley couldn't process that properly – all she wanted was to stand up and regain her ability to move her muscles.

"Peyton," she snapped in her motherly tone as she reached over to slap the blonde's leg, chuckling in victory when the resounding echo of the slap floated through the air.

Peyton shot up in surprise before she grabbed her head, falling back to the floor as she grunted one again. "_Fuck me_," she mumbled as she shielded her eyes from the light with her hands. There was an ache in her head that was usually the result when she consumed a little too much tequila, but the blonde knew that alcohol wasn't to blame for the pain that she felt and that had a groan falling from her dry lips. Haley could be heard chuckling beside her, regardless of the fact that she knew the blonde's pain all too well, and the thought had Peyton scoffing.

Misery loved company.

"Sugar hangovers suck, don't they?" Haley questioned with a knowing smirk, pulling herself up onto the couch as she looked down at the blonde who was still lying on the floor, _attempting _to glare up at her.

"Why the hell did we sleep down here again?" Peyton frowned as she stretched, knowing that this had been their stupidest idea since they had all decided to fall asleep on the floor during their sleepover junior year. Just like the night before had been, it had been a good bonding experience and it had been fun. The former tutor was right though, sugar hangovers _did _suck.

"Because we were too lazy to get up and walk to an actual bed," the former tutor shrugged as she helped Peyton onto the couch, the two of them lying there in motionless silence until laughter spilled past Haley's lips, "next time? I vote we at _least _fall asleep on the couch."

Peyton chuckled, a small smile on her face as her eyes slowly shut, remembering the events from the night before. "It was fun, though – I could live without the aching body, but I wouldn't take the night back. It's been a while since I had so much fun. Actually, it's been a while since I've had _fun _period."

Haley glanced around the room, knowing she would have to clean up the mess later, but it was the last thing on her mind when she murmured: "I know what you mean."

Food and games were hazardously left all over the place, but it had turned into a fun night that had been exactly what she had needed. The four of them had shared dinner together, chatting happily, and she had left some on the counter for Nathan when he decided he was hungry and then Haley had joined the trio in the living room. Monopoly had been the first game of the night, the brunette insisting that they had to wait to watch a movie because it was a crime to do so without a pizza. It was unethical. So the blonde had helped Brooke hunt down all of the ice cream in the house while Haley placed the order for pizza, a task that ended up being one of the most tedious things that she had ever done in her life.

Brooke refused to eat a pizza with mushrooms.

Jamie had wanted extra cheese, pepperoni, sausage, and ham.

Peyton didn't want a pizza completely covered in meat, complaining because she _did _want mushrooms.

And Haley had been left to place the order over the phone while everyone else in the room yelled at her, telling her what they did and what they did _not _want on the pizza

They had then packed up the board game once the pizza had arrived, opting for lying in the middle of the floor on their stomachs, happily watching Finding Nemo. It had been a light and happy movie, one that Jamie had wanted to watch, and the night had been just as much about the little boy as it had been about helping out of his mother. It had also been about healing Brooke and Peyton – someone who had rolled her eyes in amusement when both Jamie and the fashion icon had smiled at the television, saying all of the lines along with the movie. Haley had met the blonde's eyes at one point, everything about her expression saying that it hadn't been the first time.

Haley frowned suddenly – that was the last thing she remembered.

"Where are Jamie and Brooke?" She asked as her brown orbs scanned the room for her son and his godmother. The former tutor _knew _that it could only mean trouble if the two were off somewhere on their own.

"Better question – how can they _move_?" Peyton moaned as her own eyes scanned the room for the brunette and the little boy who had managed to steal her heart in one night. Jamie had never failed to bring a smile to her face when he spoke the night before and the blonde finally understood why he had everyone wrapped around his finger. He _had _to be one of the cutest kids that she had ever met in her life.

"I don't know, I don't even think I can get off this couch."

Peyton chuckled in agreement, "I'm not even going to _try_."

Silence engulfed the two of them, looking for the right words to say. The small talk was easy. It was the personal stuff that was difficult – especially when they had been disconnected for years.

"Haley, are you _sure _you don't mind me crashing here?" Peyton asked softly after several moments, fiddling with her fingers nervously, knowing that she had no right to intrude since she had been absent for the past three years. "I could always go to a hotel and get a room or…"

"Peyton, we covered this yesterday – it's _not _happening." Her friend stated firmly as she shook her head, smiling over at Peyton. "I know that we haven't been in contact but you're _still _Peyton. We have all been through some really bad times in our lives and we made it through all of them together, so you're not going anywhere. It's like I've told Brooke again and again, we're a family."

Peyton nodded, "Okay."

Haley grinned when she noted that her friend wouldn't argue anymore, only to gaze at Peyton curiously when she realised she hadn't asked either of her friends how long they would be home. "How long are you going to be here, anyway? I mean, you have a life in LA – you have a job, friends…"

"Not friends like I have here and my life in LA hasn't been that great the past six months. I _needed _to get away," the blonde admitted honestly, wincing when she saw Haley's frown, "bad, _bad _break-up."

Haley arched an eyebrow. "You were seeing someone?"

"Yeah, it didn't work out." Peyton said tightly, wincing when she thought of the boyfriend who had walked out of her life. Julian hadn't even bothered to contact her afterwards, regardless of the e-mails she had sent him.

He had loved her too much, she hadn't loved him enough.

But she hated to leave things the way they had.

"That's usually what prompts a break-up." Haley teased lightly, laughing when her friend nudged her with her foot, "but was there a _reason _you two didn't work out? Did you not mesh well or did you want different things or…?"

"I think it was because I was never really happy in LA." Peyton sighed as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, frowning slightly. "Being with him was really the only thing that made it bearable."

"What about your job?"

"I quit just before I came here – and don't say anything, Haley, I heard it all from Brooke." She winced when she saw the scolding look that had etched its way into Haley's face, her loose curls falling into her face as she shook her head. "But I wasn't happy working there and it wasn't what I wanted. None of it was. It just took me a failed relationship to realise that. I just thought it was my life, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You just learn to accept it." Haley admitted, thinking about how her life had been over the past four months. Nathan had been so closed off and she had shrugged it off, making excuses for him, wanting nothing more than to believe that he would snap out of it after a while. But she had reached her limit – the former tutor couldn't take it anymore, but at the same time she didn't want to give up on her husband. The two of them had been through so much and they had tried so hard to make their relationship work. Haley didn't know _how _to let go now.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that," her friend sighed, "how _has _Nate been? Is he getting any better?"

"Ask me again later, it depends on the day."

Peyton winced.

Haley sighed. "Jamie isn't doing too well though; he's been finding it _really _hard."

"Yeah, but how's his _mom _doing?" Peyton asked as her green orbs locked onto the former tutor, an eyebrow arching in surprise when Haley groaned and let her head fall back against the sofa. It was in that moment that the blonde had her answer, even before her friend spoke. Haley wasn't doing well at all – she seemed tired and exhausted. She looked like someone who was barely holding on.

Brown orbs fell shut in defeat. "His mom isn't doing well at all – I mean, I _love _Nathan, but I feel like I'm losing him. When I look at him I don't seen the man that I've been married to for the past five years but I don't know how to give up on him or on us. I never did. The two of us have been through _so _much to be together and then we have Jamie and… it just doesn't make sense for us to give up now."

"And you're afraid that if you take a break, that Nathan will slip even further away," Peyton said knowingly.

"That too."

Suddenly Brooke's voice rang out into the room, "Now, Jamie!"

Both Peyton and Haley looked at each other, two words tumbling from their lips simultaneously, "_oh crap_."

"I got ya!" Jamie declared as he and his godmother jumped out in front of both Peyton and Haley, fully loaded super soakers in their hands. His face erupted into a smirk while his blue orbs sparkled brightly when he saw the look of pure horror that had etched into his mother's face, his water gun merrily aimed at her while Brooke aimed her own gun at her intended victim. Jamie had his mother and the brunette had her childhood best friend – and their goal? To get the two off the couch.

"Jamie!" Haley scolded as her son squeezed the trigger, wiping the water from her face as she scolded the little boy, "No super soakers in the house – you _know _the rules!"

Jamie ignored her, continuing to squirt water in her face as musical laughter fell from his lips. His godmother came up with the best plans.

"James Lucas Scott!" His mother tried again as she looked at him sternly, jumping to her feet as the water dripped off her face, shaking her head when she saw his stance. Jamie was smiling up at her innocently, keeping his super soaker aimed at her, ready to squirt her once again if she made any movement his way.

Peyton's shrill voice followed when the brunette aimed at her chest, the cold water running down her shirt as she scowled, "Brooke Davis!" Her friend merely beamed at her though, two dimples indenting her cheeks, and the artist felt her own lips lifting up into her own smile as she jumped up from the couch. All of her previous stiffness vanished as she chased after her friend, laughing the entire time, "oh screw this! This means war!"

"P Sawyer! Don't you freaking _dare_!" Brooke squealed as she ran away from the blonde, raspy laughter floating through the air as she ran as fast as she could. But she and her godson had woken up a half hour before the other two and had had plenty of time to work out their aching muscles – though the little boy had been bouncing around since he had woken up – and the fashion icon could run much faster than Peyton.

"Don't you even _bother _trying to run, B Davis! You are so dead!" Peyton chuckled as she laughed at her friend, chasing the brunette around the living room, smiling when she realised that they were acting like children again. She couldn't remember the last time she had done something so _young_, but it was then that a haunting fact crossed her mind. They had only graduated from high school a little over four years ago – they were still young. Their whole lives were ahead of them, which meant that acting crazy sometimes was okay.

"Peyton, don't you _dare _encourage them!" Haley scolded when she saw that the blonde was happily chasing after Brooke. Her eyebrow arched when she saw Peyton corner her childhood friend, grabbing a hold of one end of the super soaker before the two of them took part in a childish game of tug-of-way, the young mother chuckling when the blonde got a hold of it. Peyton's lips curled up into a smirk as she aimed the gun at her childhood friend – the fashion icon's eyes widening in horror.

"Jamie," the brunette called out, "help!"

"I'm coming, Aunt Brooke!" Jamie responded instantly as he went to run to his godmother's side, only to squeal when his mother caught him from behind, pulling him into her arms before Haley began to cover his face with kisses. His nose scrunched up slightly as he tried to wiggle out of her arms, "mayday, mayday! Mini-Broody to Cheery-Girl! Momma-Bear got me!"

Peyton sent the brunette a dry look. "Code names? Seriously Brooke, you came up with _code names_?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

Brooke shrugged innocently before she made a run for it, feeling the cold water hit back as the blonde began squirting the water gun in her direction. "_Peeeeeyton!_" She whined as she continued to run away, the blonde once again on her heels, Peyton opting for continuing to squirt her friend's back while Haley held her son in her arms – kissing his face continuously while she tickled his sides. The whole living room looked like a chaotic warzone.

"Call a truce – or we'll make the two of you _very _sorry for this!" Haley threatened, her wet hair sticking to her face.

"Call a truce, Aunt Brooke!" Jamie pleaded.

"Okay – truce, truce! Just take mercy!" Brooke called out, holding her hands up in surrender, pouting when Peyton smirked at her before she walked over to retrieve the other water gun. "You're no fun," she called out as she watched the blonde walk into the kitchen and empty out the remaining water. Peyton knew her well enough to know that the fashion icon would attack again if she were given the chance and had the resources to do so, and the fashion icon hated her for it. Peyton was _such _a spoilsport.

Peyton walked back into the room, shaking her head, "I swear I have no idea how you come up with these plans."

"Hey! Don't mock – it was fun _and _it got the two of you off the couch," Brooke fired back as she high-fived her godson, "so I think it was a job well done."

"No," the former tutor shook her head, "I'm with Peyton on this one."

"Great – I'm right," Peyton smirked with a shrug, "now that that's settled, can we get to the important things?"

"Food!" Both Jamie and his godmother cheered happily, clapping their hands in excitement.

Greens orbs widened in horror, whispering loudly to Haley as she backed away slowly, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."

Haley laughed at the joke, only for the sound to be interrupted by the sound of a slamming door, all of the adults sighing when they saw Nathan sitting out by the pool in his wheelchair.

"Tutor-mom," the fashion icon whined as she pouted at her former roommate, hoping to return the previous happy mood. "Can we please have some food? I'm _starved _and what kind of house owner… care giver person are you?"

"The kind that is going to cook breakfast for herself _and _Peyton because _she _didn't attack me with a super soaker," the former tutor said firmly as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head when her son and Brooke both pouted at her. "Which is actually kinda sad – especially considering the breakfast I _was _going to cook for you two."

Brooke licked her lips, "you mean chocolate chip pancakes?"

Haley nodded her head, humming in agreement.

Her son frowned at her, "_and _waffles?"

"Along with toast, eggs, _and _bacon."

"Momma, I'm sorry!" Jamie whined as he hugged his mother's leg, pouting up at her in a way that he had _definitely _learned from his godmother, "you love me and you _have _to feed me! I'm your kid and if you don't, I'll go to Uncle Skills 'cause he got my back."

Peyton chuckled at the sight.

"He _has _your back, Jamie – not _got_." Haley corrected firmly, "don't think for a moment that I want you talking like him."

Jamie ignored her words, jutting out his bottom lip further, "_Please_, Momma?"

"Fine – go get dressed and I'll get started on breakfast." Haley sighed, rolling her eyes when her son let out a cheer of delight before he took off up the stairs, raspy laughter floating into her ears before she whirled around to face the brunette, pointing a finger at Brooke. "And _you! _You can go clean up the mess that _you _made in _my _house; otherwise you're not getting any food."

Brooke's bottom lip jutted out into a pout, "But, _tutor-mom!_"

"Brooke, I'm serious," the former tutor said firmly, refusing to give into her friend since she had already given into the pout that Jamie had sent her way, "if you don't clean up – I'll let you starve."

A dramatic sigh fell from her lips, "_Fine_."

Peyton watched in amusement as the fashion icon threw her hands up in frustration before she began cleaning up the bowls of candy, the leftover pizza, and even the tubs of ice cream that were thrown around the living room. Her green orbs then drifted over to Haley, the blonde shaking her head in disbelief when she saw the proud smirk that rested on the former tutor's face. Haley seemed to know that she had the fashion icon just as whipped as Jamie – which was somewhat sad because Brooke was _not _Haley's daughter.

Then something else caught her eyes.

"I'll be right back," Peyton mumbled with a frowning, heading out the door when Nathan had disappeared.

"Sure, what the heck! Leave me alone to cook by myself – _I don't mind_!" Haley muttered to herself when the blonde shut the door behind her, rolling her eyes as she began to hunt down all of the ingredients she needed to cook the promised breakfast. She knew where the artist was going, she knew that Peyton was going to try and talk to Nathan. The blonde was used to dealing with the raven-haired Scott when he was acting like the textbook definition of an asshole. It was one of the reasons the two of them had broken up a million times.

She almost felt sorry for her husband – _almost._

**XXX**

"Look at you looking all rockstar," the blonde mused, "it _totally _does it for me."

Nathan frowned at the sound of her voice, turning his wheelchair around so he could look at her, his expression filled with pure disbelief as he raised his eyebrows.

Peyton grinned. "I'm serious – if you had sported this look in high school, I might not have kicked your ass to the curb."

"Sawyer," he greeted as he took in her appearance. His blue orbs roamed over the blonde that he hadn't seen for three years, allowing a ghost of a smile to cross his face when he saw that she looked like the same girl that he had known back then. Peyton had her curly hair pulled away from her face, several strands falling out while her petite frame was covered in a pair of black shorts and an old concert shirt for some band that 0he had never heard of. She was still the same girl he remembered.

"Don't try to act like you're not happy to see me," Peyton said lightly as she walked over to the plastic chair beside him, leaning against it as she smirked at him, "deep down you _know _you missed me, Nate."

Blue orbs rolled upwards in annoyance, "Because I've clearly missed your cynicism and woe-is-me attitude."

Peyton instantly detected the bitter tone in his voice and it threatened to bring tears to her eyes. She knew in her heart that _this _had been the reason she had been afraid to come home – she could deal with all of her friends being pissed at her for not keeping in contact, but having to face the fact that their dreams hadn't come true was too much for her. In Los Angeles she had been able to pretend, to tell herself that they were all living happily without her, but she hadn't been able to do that with Nathan. The fashion icon had told her about the accident months ago and something inside the blonde had shattered when she had had heard how cruel fate had been to her ex-boyfriend.

"Let me guess," Nathan mused sarcastically after several moments of tense silence, his blue orbs once again resting on the pool, "you came out here to tell me that I'm wasting away to nothing. You're going to give some heartfelt speech about how I'm risking losing my life and my family – because if you are, you're wasting your time. I've heard it all from Haley and Lucas. I don't need it from you too, Peyton."

"Actually I came out here to see if the guy I used to know is still in there somewhere, because Haley has reached her Limit. I don't know how much more of this she can take, Nathan." Peyton said simply as she crossed her arms over her chest, not bothering to soften the blow for him because she _needed _to be harsh, just like he needed to hear it. Green orbs narrowed angrily, "you need to get your shit together."

He scoffed, "and there you go – telling me that I'm losing my family."

Peyton forced out a long breath, resisting the urge to hit something – that something being _Nathan _– hard because she knew it wouldn't help the situation.

But if anyone knew how to get under her skin, it was Nathan Scott.

_And _Brooke Davis.

"No I came out here to try and talk some sense into you before Brooke tears into you," the blonde scoffed, her face holding no sympathy when his haunted blue eyes looked up at her. "Because take it from someone who knows – the wrath of Brooke Davis is ugly, especially when she's hurt or afraid that someone she _loves _is going to get hurt. And you know that Jamie and Haley fit the bill."

His eyes flicked away from her once more.

"Plus I'm pretty sure she'll have an all-out bitch fit when she sees your appearance, so you _might _wanna shave before she gets her hands on you – she had a big enough fit when you and Luke decided to grow your hair out during the end of senior year." She added as she took in his appearance, noting how his hair seemed to be the same length as Brooke's hair currently was, smirking a little when the memory came back to her. Brooke hadn't been impressed by their long hair in the least.

"_You ready to leave tomorrow, Davis?" Nathan had asked once he had finished his game of one-on-one against his brother, plopping down next to the brunette that was sitting on the grass beside her boyfriend._

"_Yeah, I guess." Brooke had answered sadly before she looked up at the athlete, pouting in thought, "but there's one thing I gotta know before I leave."_

_He had blinked, "what?"_

_Her face had twisted into the most serious expression anyone had ever seen upon her features, "When are you and Luke going to cut your hair?"_

_Everyone had looked at her in pure astonishment, the brunette scoffing as she kinked an eyebrow: "well?"_

_Lucas had frowned at his ex-girlfriend, "what's wrong with our hair?"_

"_Nathan looks like a boyband reject and don't even get me started on you, Lucas Scott!" Brooke had scoffed, "you look more like your girlfriend every time I see you!"_

_Peyton had cracked up laughing, a smile etching into her face as tears formed in her eyes. _

_She loved that brunette – she really, really did._

Nathan cringed slightly when he thought of the bitch-fit that his son's godmother would surely have. Part of him knew that she would whine about it until he caved, but he was beyond the point of caring. He didn't care about anything anymore, much less his physical appearance, but Brooke was one of the most fashion conscious people that he knew. Brooke was also the most forgiving, and he knew that he would have to eventually appeal to that side of her. Otherwise he was pretty sure the fashion icon would roll him out in front of a bus.

"So you came home with Brooke?" He questioned curiously.

"Yeah," Peyton answered as she allowed for the not-so-subtle subject change, shrugging lightly. "Haley called her and asked her to come home for a while, and then Brooke called me up and here we are a day later, sitting by your pool and having this wonderful conversation."

Silence engulfed the two of them as she waited for him to say something else, the lack of conversation not really bothering her as she took the moment to take in all of the damage that the accident had done to Nathan. She hated what she saw. Brooke had called her up four months ago in tears, claiming that she needed to talk to _someone _about it, only for the heartbreaking words to fall past her ruby lips – _"Peyton, it's really bad. Nathan was hurt; I don't think he'll be able to play again." _

That had been all the blonde had needed to hear, knowing how important the sport was to Nathan.

His ability to play basketball was the same as her ability to sketch – it was something she would die without.

It was a part of her soul, a big part of who she was.

And to lose it?

Peyton knew that it would break her heart. Her sketches were everything to her – it was her outlet, much like her music had always been, and it had always been something that had tied her to her two mothers. Just like basketball had always tied Nathan to his father. He hated the man now, but it didn't change the fact that he had loved his father once. It didn't change the fact that basketball had once been a special bond that the father and son duo had once shared, so the blonde how Nathan was feeling. She knew what it was like to be swallowed by the world around you, unable to find the light.

She had once indulged in drugs because of that feeling.

And now Nathan was indulging in alcohol.

But Jake had helped her find the light back then, and now Nathan needed to let his family save him.

"Haley called an intervention on Brooke then." Nathan said finally, beaming internally when he realised that the fashion icon would finally get the help that she needed. He had watched her slip away for too long and it had broken his heart to watch the bubbly girl fade away. It was about time the brunette admitted that she needed to come home, that she needed help. His own mind didn't even process the hypocrisy in his next words, "it's about time Brooke accepted help – she's spent the past three years pushing people away, but the darkness doesn't help. It never does."

Peyton looked at him in disbelief, "well maybe _you _should apply those words to your own life."

"Bye, Sawyer," he scoffed rudely as he turned his back to the blonde, knowing that being ignored annoyed his ex-girlfriend. He also knew that the blonde had a habit of walking away when she was annoyed, and that was what he wanted. Nathan wanted her to walk away. He needed his space and he _wanted _to be left alone – a fact that no one seemed to be able to understand.

"You know, when people told me that you actually rolled over to die, I didn't want to believe them." Peyton admitted as she walked in front of him, her face millimeters away from his as she frowned, "what happened to the Nathan Scott that _I _used to know? Where the hell is he?"

"You haven't noticed? He lost _everything!_" Nathan growled, trying to push her out of his way.

She didn't budge. "No, he didn't lose everything – he lost basketball! And I understand what it meant to you, but it has been _four months_, Nathan! It's time for you to get up and face the world again! So what if you were thrown from your high horse? You get up and try again; you don't just… _give up!_"

"Just shut the fuck up, alright? You don't understand, _no one _understands! I used to be somebody," Nathan shouted, "but without basketball I _am _nothing – losing basketball, _to me_, is losing everything! I have nothing!"

"Then open your damn eyes and see what's in front of you! _This _is the Nathan Scott that I used to date, but you aren't that guy anymore, and you haven't been for a long time!" Peyton shouted back, her eyes narrowing as she got in his face once again, "but what? You're just going to throw your whole life away because you lost a game? You're going to throw your _family _away because some stupid sport?"

Blue orbs blazed, "Peyton!"

"Don't use that tone with me! I'm not your wife and I'm not your brother, so I _don't _have to back off. I care about you though, so _that's _why I can tell you that you need to open your eyes and realise you haven't lost everything."

"Peyton…" Nathan began once again, all of his words dying on his lips when the blonde walked behind him and spun his wheelchair around so that he was forced to see a sight that broke his heart. His blue orbs immediately gazed at the sight past the door, easily locking onto the sight of Haley and their son standing at the counter while they cooked together, both covered in flour. Both had smiles etched into their faces as they sang loudly while the fashion icon jokingly covered her ears in mock pain. Nathan knew the sight well enough to know what would happen next, and an ache formed when he realised that there had been a time he would have been in the kitchen with his family.

"Basketball was dream and I know that you put everything you had into it, because I did the same thing with my music, but I didn't make it either." Peyton said softly as she remained behind him, "and maybe I didn't lose it the way you lost basketball, but that's just it – it's _basketball_, Nathan. It's a damn game. And if you need a reason to get up and face the world again, then look at what's in front of you. You have Haley and she loves you and you have Jamie; a little boy that I have spent _one _night with and I can already see how great he is. They should be your reason for getting back up because, if you don't, then you _will _lose them and that's when you'll truly have nothing."

Nathan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

His heart wanted to have them back once again – but he knew something that the blonde didn't. He had already lost them.

"You can get them back again," his ex-girlfriend said as if she could read his thoughts, "you just have to fight and bring back the guy we used to know."

Nathan shook his head, "it's too late for us."

Peyton shook her head, a small smile on her face, feeling as if she had made a _tiny _breakthrough. "I can't believe that, and neither should you. It's you and Haley! Things changes but your love for her never will – like Brooke said, you two have a love that will not alter."

"Brooke has been wrong before…"

"Don't let _her _hear you say that."

"And not all couples make it," he continued as he sighed, "no matter how much you think they're meant to be together. Look at you and Luke."

Peyton frowned at those words. "We may have thought we were meant together once, but we're not, and I think a part of me thinks we never were."

Nathan looked at her in surprise.

"Just fight for her," Peyton mumbled as she walked back into the house to join her friend in the kitchen, "it's what every girl wants."

**XXX**

Lucas sighed as he walked up to the front door and knocked lightly, his worry from the night before still swirling in his veins.

He sighed when no one answered the door, contemplating leaving once again, trying to convince himself that he was overreacting.

Nothing was wrong with Haley – she was fine. She had to be.

He shook his head and opened the door as his worry won over, his lips pulling down into a frown when he walked into the house. His blue orbs immediately locked onto three lime green suitcases and a large duffle bag that had been carelessly thrown in the entryway before he walked further into the house. Lucas could fee his confusion grow as he tried to not think of what the suitcases could mean, huffing in annoyance as he searched the house for any of its occupants. His best friend or her son – even his little brother, the guy he barely talked to as of late.

"Hales, are you here?" He called out, pausing on his way towards the kitchen when the smell of bacon and pancakes hung onto the air. The brooder chuckled as he started walking once again, knowing that his best friend had opted for cooking Jamie a big breakfast two days in a row. Part of him knew that it was because she felt guilty because of her husband's attitude as of late, yet Lucas couldn't help but think it was such a Haley thing to do.

"Uncle Luke," Jamie called out as he ran into the hall, speeding towards his uncle, "what are you doing here?"

"My favourite man abandoned me last night after I was _so _excited to hang out with him," the brooder declared dramatically as he picked his godson up, Jamie resting on his side. "I had to come by and see you," he said simply as he headed towards the kitchen, frowning as he looked at the little boy's beaming face that was covered in flour. "What was up with that anyway, I thought you _wanted _to come over last night?"

"I _did_," Jamie shrugged, "but then I wanted to stay for movie night – and I _totally _kicked ass at monopoly."

"James Lucas Scott, if I hear you say ass one more time you'll be grounded until you're twenty-five." Haley warned from where she was stood at the counter, buttering some toast as she sent her son a glare.

"But, _Momma! _I won!" Jamie stressed as he wiggled out of his uncle's arms, running over to climb up on the stool where his plate full of food was, "even after Aunt Peyton said that _she _was the best at the game, _I_ won!"

Lucas froze, his entire body shutting down at the sound of the familiar name.

His best friend only knew one Peyton.

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer – his ex-girlfriend.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he looked at Haley with wide eyes, an unknown emotion swirling through him. Lucas knew that it wasn't love. He had moved on from the artist who had been nothing but a mess of curly hair and skinny limbs, but there was no way for him to deny that he was hurt. That was the emotion filling his veins – he was hurt that Peyton had made it back to town and hadn't even bothered to drop by and see him.

"Peyton," he said slowly as he frowned, "she's here?"

Someone cleared their throat behind him, "hey, Luke."

Lucas whirled around upon hearing the familiar voice. His blue orbs widened when he came face to face with the nervous looking blonde.

She looked so much like the Peyton he had known three years ago that it made the brooder smile.

"Hey, Peyt." He greeted softly, his own nervous smile etching into his face as he noted how beautiful she looked. Her hair was still as curly as it had always been. He could easily see that even though her blonde locks were thrown up into a ponytail, and it had even been lightened. Her hair had been a dark blonde the last time he had seen her – a dye job that she had done after the whole mess with her crazy stalker – and it warmed his heart to see her looking like the girl he had once called one of his best friends.

"It's good to see you," Peyton admitted softly as she walked further into the room, knowing full well that the former tutor was watching their every move.

She couldn't blame her friend though – she wasn't known for controlling herself around the brooder when her world was in chaos.

But _Peyton _knew that all of those feelings were gone. Just as she had told the fashion icon the day before, she was _over _Lucas Scott.

"I didn't know you were back," Lucas said softly, an accusing tone to his voice. Would it really have been so hard for her to drop by and let him at least know she was in town?

"I only got in yesterdau," Peyton said simply as she walked closer to him and threw her arms around him in a friendly hug, holding him close to her as she smiled. He was still the same Lucas that she had known back in high school and, while she held no romantic feelings for him anymore, there was a small part of her that wanted their friendship back. Hope fluttered in her chest when she felt him return the hug, praying that they could get that old friendship back – the friendship that had meant _so _much to her.

She pulled away from him, smiling for a moment as the confession fell from her lips, "I've missed you, Luke."

Lucas nodded. "I've missed you too."

"Aunt Peyton, your toast is getting cold and it'll go all soggy!" Jamie called from where he was sitting as he turned his head so he could smile at Peyton, "And I don't think Momma will make you anymore, so come eat it or I'll feed it to Chester!"

"Oh no you won't!" Peyton said as she sent one more smile to the brooder before she headed over to the little boy who was smiling at her, scowling playfully at Jamie. "I would feed _you_ to Chester before I gave up my toast because I'm not a pleasant person in the morning if I don't get my food – just as your mother!"

"Aunt Peyton," Jaime pouted, "you wouldn't _really _feed me to Chester, would you?"

Haley shook her head, speaking before the blonde had a chance. "No she wouldn't – I'd feed her to Chester before I lost my Jimmi-Jam."

"Thanks, Hales," Peyton said sarcastically, "Share the love!"

Brown orbs rolled in exasperation, "He's my _son_."

"But I'm your _friend_!"

"Yeah, you see," the former tutor shrugged, "that doesn't really even out on the scales."

Peyton dramatically placed a hand on her chest, "Ouch."

Haley chuckled before she looked over at her best friend. She had no idea how to defuse the tension for the former couple, knowing that the two of them felt uncomfortable because of the way they had left things. Both blondes hadn't spoken to the other since that night in that hotel room, and the former tutor had no idea how to end the silence had engulfed them.

"Hey. Luke," she began as she gained her best friend's attention, "do you want something to eat? We have pancakes, waffles, bacon, toast – and I'm about to cook some eggs."

"I ate before I came over," Lucas admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he sent a teasing smirk in Haley's direction, "I didn't know you'd be cooking enough to feed an army."

Haley stuck her tongue out in response.

Lucas rolled his eyes before he shook his head, excusing himself before he left the room. "I'll… I'll be right back." He mumbled as he headed up the stairs, bounding up them two steps at a time as he tried to clear his thoughts of the artist. He knew that he didn't hold any feelings for her anymore – he had moved on since she had refused his proposal three years ago, but seeing her again without any warning had been too much for him to handle. Peyton reappearing in his life was something he hadn't been ready for. He hadn't even known that his best friend was still in contact with his ex-girlfriend, and he had no idea why Haley hadn't bothered to tell him.

His best friend was still close with Brooke, so why hadn't the former tutor told him she still talked to Peyton?

He knew that he wouldn't have minded the fact.

The two had been friends before he had ever gotten together with Peyton.

Lucas shook his head as he walked into the bathroom at the end of the hall, lightly closing the door behind him as he walked over to the sink. His lips parted and he exhaled slowly before he glanced up, his blue orbs locking onto his reflection as he looked into the mirror. Something in the back of his mind told him that the return of Peyton was going to cause problems between him and his current girlfriend. Not because anything would happen between them – he _swore _it wouldn't – but because he had always known how uncomfortable his editor had been about his previous relationship with the artist. Lindsay had edited the book, knew the story, and it had taken him a year to convince her that he was _over _Peyton.

He shook his head as he turned the water on, lowering his head to the sink to splash water on his face, jumping in surprise when a loud scream hit his ears. His eyebrows crumpled together in confusion as he turned off the water, whirling around as a blush worked its way up his neck when the brooder realised that he hadn't even noticed that someone had been in the shower. He had been so focussed on his thoughts that he hadn't heard the running water and, just as he opened his mouth to apologize, all words died on his tongue when the familiar smell of vanilla and cucumber melon hit his nostrils once again.

Then, before he had time to process what it meant, the shower was shut off and a flushed face peeked out around the curtain – brown hair stuck to her face while hazel orbs narrowed dangerously.

She paused for a moment, blinking in surprise, her raspy voice filling the room once her shock wore off: "Lucas Scott!"

Lucas blinked in surprise as he continued to stare ahead, waiting for his mind to process what was happening. Brooke – his other ex-girlfriend – had been the one in the shower, but his mind wasn't able to fully process the fact that the fashion icon was there. It had been two years since she had stepped foot in their hometown and, now that she was finally there, the brooder couldn't do anything other than stand there dumbfounded, his blue orbs shamelessly sweeping over her body. Brooke was home.

Brooke felt a pink stain spread over her cheeks when she noticed the way that the brooder was looking at her, mentally groaning when she realised she had been right.

Seeing him again _had _been awkward, but this had not been the reunion she had been expecting.

Lucas walking in on her in the shower had been the _last _thing she had thought would happen and she definitely hadn't thought that he would be unable to tear his eyes away from her.

Hazel orbs rolled in annoyance at the mere thought of his reaction – _men!_

She cleared her throat and almost smirked when Lucas instantly snapped out of his train of thought, his blue eyes flying up to the ceiling as he tried to look everywhere but at her. The simple reaction was something that made raspy laughter fall from her lips, the pounding in her chest lessening slightly when she realised that he was still the same Lucas. He was still the guy who had been too much of a gentleman to look at her when she had popped up naked in the backseat of his truck all of those years ago – that thought made her heart swell. Maybe it _didn't _have to be awkward.

"I-I'm _so _sorry," Lucas managed to mumble, his words tumbling from his mouth as he mentally cursed out his best friend for not telling him that _Brooke _was home as well.

"Luke," the brunette breathed out as she reached around the shower curtain to grab the blue towel, sending him a nervous smile as she rolled her eyes at him, "it's okay."

"No, I should have knocked or something." Lucas admitted as he glanced back down, his cheeks immediately flushing a little more when she stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel that seemed to barely reach her mid-thigh. It left little to the imagination as the material clung to her wet body, showing off her curves as his blue orbs swept over her body. Her skin wasn't as tanned as he remembered, probably due to the fact that she was no longer the carefree teenager that spent her whole summer sunbathing, and her hair was shorter than he had ever seen.

The long locks he had once run his fingers through had been chopped off, now barely touching her shoulders.

The new style made her look older and more sophisticated somehow.

"It's okay, you sissy virgin boy." Brooke teased lightly, biting down on her lip when the words left her mouth, scolding herself for her inability to keep her foot out of her mouth.

Lucas felt his lips curve into a smile at the comment, only for all of the air to escape his lips when her hazel orbs darted up to lock onto his own blue eyes. They held the same depth that they always had and he couldn't stop his gaze from sweeping over her body once again, taking in her full lips and the set of dimples that had haunted his dreams for the past three years. It was definitely the girl he had once affectionately called his Pretty Girl. Brooke was home.

"Um, Luke," her signature eyebrow kinked, "can you leave so I can get dressed?"

Confusion engraved his face, "what?"

Her eyebrow arched even higher.

"Oh, um, yeah." He muttered once he processed her words, backing out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him while he stood in the middle of the hallway. The brooder breathed out and groaned in frustration, his head falling back. His mind was plagued by thoughts of the fashion icon enough as it was, seeing her almost naked was _not _something that he had needed. His blue eyes deepened at the memory and he shook his head, walking back down the stairs, his blue orbs widening when he saw his brother _actually _sitting at the kitchen table with his family.

Lucas sent his best friend a strained smile before he headed to the door, but Haley couldn't leave it be as she followed his movements.

"Luke," confusion laced her voice, "are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I gotta go, I have to… I actually… you know, meet Lindsay… or something." Lucas mumbled as he winced at his own inability to form a sentence, cursing the power that the brunette still had over him after all of the years that had passed, waving distractedly to his family as he went to leave. "Bye Hales, Jamie, _Nate_."

Nathan raised an eyebrow slightly, surprised that he had been referred to as _Nate _and not _Dick_.

Lucas continued talking before his brother could comment, still heading to the door as he called out, "It was nice see you again, Peyton."

"You too, Luke." Peyton frowned as she took another sip of her coffee, frowning slightly as she looked over at Haley, arching an eyebrow when the young mother simply shrugged in response.

**XXX**

Hours had passed and the fashion icon found herself walking around the streets of her hometown, chuckling to herself when she realised that she was still smiling. Her dimples had been lightly indenting her cheeks the entire day and her smile only widened as the end-of-summer breeze hit her arms. She took a deep breath. It amazed her how it felt to be in the small town. Tree Hill was her home and she felt as though she didn't have to hide behind a façade in that moment, she could be herself and it felt refreshing. She didn't have to be the fashionista who ran a multi-million dollar company and she didn't have to be the girl who went through life simply going through the motions – she was free to be Brooke Davis, the twenty-one year old girl she really was.

She was free to be herself.

She could walk the streets without having someone snap a picture of her for the newest edition of their magazine.

She was _free_.

Brooke grinned. After she had collected herself after the brooder had walked in on her in the shower, she had shared breakfast with her lifelong friend and her beloved Naley plus one – who had almost seemed normal, something that had made sense once the former tutor had explained that Peyton had voiced her two cents worth to Nathan – and it had been fun. She had spent time with her beloved godson and her friends before she had felt a sudden burst of energy, claiming that she was going to go visit some old friends.

Mouth had been at the top of her list.

That visit had been two years overdue.

Yet she couldn't help but smile, her hazel orbs darkening as she remembered the look of pure shock that had graced his face when he had opened his front door, only for find her standing before him.

_She had chewed on her bottom lip as she stood at the door to the apartment that her friend apparently shared with Skills, her heart pounding in her chest as she worked up the courage to actually knock. Part of her had known right away that it was Mouth that she was visiting and that he had never been able to hold a grudge in the past. It had been something sh__e had been left praying hadn't changed. She hadn't thought she could stand the thought of Mouth being mad at her. She had never meant to cut him out of her life._

_Finally she'd worked up the courage, lifting her tiny fist to knock on the door._

_Shuffling had been heard before the door had swung open to reveal Mouth; his eyes closed as he tired rubbed his face._

"_Skills," he had shaken his head in annoyance, "we really need to find a way to glue that key to your body because this…"_

_Her eyebrow had arched, "sounds kinky?"_

_His eyes had opened upon hearing the familiar raspy voice, his mouth falling open upon seeing the brunette standing in front of him. Dimples had indented her cheeks as she smiled up at him, clad in a simple pair or red shorts and a black tank-top, and he his mouth had fallen open in shock. "Brooke?" He had questioned, reaching forward to pull her in for a hug, smiling when he heard her laugh, pulling away quickly so he could look at her in confusion. "What are you doing here?"_

_She had pouted, "Did Haley tell anyone she had me roped into coming home?"_

_He had chuckled, "nope."_

"_Well in that case," she had beamed as she winked at him, making a 'voila' gesture while he laughed at the crazy brunette, "surprise! Happy… belated starting-work-day?"_

_Mouth's face had instantly fallen._

_Brooke had pouted at his expression, "not a happy first day of work?"_

"_No. My boss hates me."_

"_So? The woman who singlehandedly helped me bring my company to the next level hates me and she's my mother!" She had exclaimed, dramatically placing a hand to her heart before her friend dragged her into the apartment, her smile widening as she reached into her purse. "But I have just the thing that will get you through any life crisis – wine delivery from New York!"_

_Mouth had eyed her carefully before walking over to the cupboard to get two wine glasses, plopping down beside the brunette as she opened the bottle of wine._

"_I've been waiting two years for this wine, Brooke Davis." He had pointed out simply as she filled the glasses to the brim with the red liquid._

_She had glanced up at him, kinking an eyebrow before handing him his glass, "better late than never, Marvin McFadden."_

Brooke chuckled at the memory as she continued to lazily walk down the streets. Part of her was surprised that the former tutor hadn't called her yet, wondering where the hell she had wandered off, but the fashion icon knew that Haley understood that she needed a moment to herself. She needed a moment to breathe as she relished in the feeling of being home, knowing in her heart that the small town had been sending out a siren call to her while she had been tucked away in her penthouse.

She breathed in the crisp air, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms, blinking in surprise when the familiar sight of the river court appeared in her line of sight. Her teeth caught her bottom lip briefly as she contemplated whether or not she should walk onto the court that held so many memories for her, shrugging in response before she dashed across the road to stand on the edge of the court. Hazel orbs washed over the slab of black asphalt while she walked into the middle of the court, her lips curving into a watery smile as she looked down at the words that were slowly being washed away by time.

She scanned over each of the names before her gaze settled on one sentence – _'we were here.'_

"I never thought I'd see the day Brooke Davis stepped foot back in Tree Hill," a voice said from behind her, "I must be dreaming."

Brooke inhaled sharply as she whirled around, coming face to face with the brooder as his blue orbs scanned her body for the second time that day, looking as though he found it hard to believe she was there.

Not that she could blame him.

Her signature eyebrow kinked, "you still dream about me then?"

Lucas shook his head at the taunt, grinning as he looked back at her, "Seriously though, have I stepped into _Ghosts of Girlfriends Past _or something?"

"Should I be worried that you _know _the name of a chick flick?"

Lucas rolled his eyes as he tossed the basketball back and forth between his hands before he tossed it towards the net, watching as it smoothly went through with a _swish_.

"It's good to see you, Brooke." He confessed after a few moments of silence, his blue orbs never leaving the orange ball as it rolled into the grass, his heart constricting when he realised that he could have felt this light feeling months ago – if not years ago. His best friend had been right the day before. He should have put in more of an effort to contact the brunette; he should have stormed her penthouse and demanded to see her because he needed the fashion icon. He missed Brooke Davis when she was gone, he always had – he was just too damn stubborn to admit it.

She smirked at him, "now or earlier when you saw me without my clothes?"

Lucas instantly reddened at her comment.

"Luke, it's okay," the brunette said once again as she rolled her hazel eyes, shrugging slightly, "it's not like it's anything you _haven't _seen before."

He bobbed his head up and down as he tried to fight his blush, smiling softly when the brunette moved closer to him slowly, throwing her arms around him as she pulled him in for a tight hug. Lucas felt his heart rate quicken as he returned the hug and, for the first time in years, he felt her body rest against his in something other than a dream. What he felt in that moment was better than a dream – it was _real_. It was his reality. He tightened his hold on her, suddenly afraid to let her go as the words he had said to her five years ago rang in his mind – _"I'd never let you go again."_

"It's really good to see you, Lucas Scott." Brooke whispered as she felt his larger frame shelter her from the world, tears swelling up in her eyes as she relished in the tight hug. Her hazel orbs drifted closed and she couldn't help but smile as she inhaled, beaming at the familiar scent that she had long ago associated with the brooder and home. It consisted of coffee, sweat, and the smell of his everyday soap. The scent had once been addictive to her, and even now it soothed her nerves as she held onto him.

Lucas smiled, unable to let her go.

It didn't matter how stubborn the two of them had been or how awkward it had been.

All that mattered in that moment was the fact that he _needed _her.

Brooke was his drug and, now that he had gotten a taste again, the brooder didn't know if he would ever be able to let her go.

He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I _really _missed you, Brooke."

"I really missed you too," the brunette admitted as she pulled away from him unwillingly, knowing that she couldn't become too attached to him. It would only make things harder in the end, yet she couldn't stop her dimples from indenting her cheeks as she smiled at him. Her mind flashed to all of the times that he had murmured into her ear, his husky voice telling her how much he loved her dimples, only for her hazel orbs to roll in annoyance before she insisted that they were an abnormality in the muscle under her skin.

"So what are you doing in Tree Hill?" Lucas questioned as she backed out of his reach, clearing his throat as he walked over to pick up his basketball, bouncing it a few times as he tried to look somewhere _other _than Brooke.

"Haley called me," Brooke admitted as she rocked back and forth on her heels, frowning when she thought of the couple that had been through hell over the past few months. She was determined to get them back to the couple they had once been though; she needed the two of them to survive. Naley had always been her rock and she didn't know what she would do if their relationship fell apart – they were the ones that made her believe in love.

Lucas nodded. He had noticed that his best friend had been losing hope as the days passed, just like he knew that the former cheer-captain had always held the most faith in their relationship. Brooke had always believed in the couple more than he had, always claiming that it was the couple she had dubbed Naley that kept her believing in love. They gave her hope and it was something that the brooder understood. He had often yearned for the kind of love that his best friend shared with Nathan – a love so strong that nothing could come between it.

"So… you wanna talk for a while?" Brooke questioned unsurely, wrapping her arms around her body as she missed the heat that his body had given her, gesturing to the bench at the edge of the court before she looked up at the brooder. This would be her own personal test and she only prayed that she would be able to pass it. Before she got attached to him again, she had to prove to herself that she could be around the blonde without having her heart shatter in her chest. And more importantly – without falling in love with him again. Her heart wouldn't be able to bear that.

Lucas nodded as he walked over to the bench and sat down beside his ex-girlfriend, his blue orbs locked onto her face as she continued to chew on her bottom lip. He remembered how he had been sitting at home before he had felt a _pull _towards the river court, and in that moment he was sure that it had been the brunette that had drawn him to the small court at the late hour of the night. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched her stare at the waterfront buildings, as if she were trying to take mental pictures of everything, and Lucas felt his breath hitch in his throat.

He had no idea how long Brooke or Peyton were staying in Tree Hill.

The fact unsettled him, hating the mere thought of the brunette leaving again.

Brooke _had _to stay.

He needed to know how long he had to convince her of that fact.

"So how long are you staying?" Lucas questioned, the deafening silence becoming too much for him as he looked away from her, following her gaze as he stared at the waterfront buildings.

Brooke sighed, "I don't know."

Confusion engraved his face as he arched an eyebrow at her, her serious expression causing him to smile - his Cheery almost looked _broody._

"I mean, I want to stay, but my work and my life are in New York." Brooke mumbled sadly as she frowned, hating how everything to her came back to the company that she had formed, "and I can't put all of that on pause just because I'm home. I'd have to go back eventually."

Lucas nudged her arm lightly, knowing that something else was bothering her. "That's not the only thing that has you out at this hour," he breathed out, "you look broody, Cheery."

Brooke smiled at the old nickname as she shrugged, "the same could be said about you, Broody."

"Well I'm allowed to brood because I _am _Broody." He pointed out simply, a smile tugging at his lips, "but you're _my _Cheery – so you're supposed to be insanely cheery."

Her bottom lip jutted out into a pout, "But what if I want to be broody with you?"

"Then I guess that's alright too, as long as you don't make a habit of it – I'd hate to have to sue you for stealing the rights to _my _trademark expression."

Silence once again descended upon the two of them as they waited for the other to let them in. They wanted to know that their bond was still there, and the blonde found himself praying that it was. It had taken so much for his bonds with the brunette to be repaired in the first place and he would hate to have to stare all over from scratch. Lucas wanted her to let him in, and that was when he paused. It had never been Brooke that'd had an issue with letting him in – _he _had always been the one to push her away. He had to make the first move. He had to let her in first.

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted, "It's just… I haven't been able to write a thing since my first novel. Hales probably told you about that?"

Brooke nodded.

"I don't know what it is, or why I can't write anymore. It's like… I just need a good story to write about, and every time I think I have something, when I have something there, this block just comes out of nowhere and I can't write it down. It's like when you know that you want to say something; but you don't know _what _to say, or _how _to say it."

"You'll be fine, Luke." Brooke whispered in a small voice. "So what if you're in a bit of rut? It happens to everyone. Sooner or later I'm going to be the one whining to you on this very bench complaining about how I can't think of any designs for my new line."

Lucas looked down as Brooke placed her hand over his. "I'm not _whining_."

"You are _definitely _whining."

"Yeah," he chuckled after a moment, chuckling softly as he dropped his head, "and it's not that I'm over frustrated about not being able to write. I know I'll find it again, but it's really starting to put a strain on my relationship with Lindsay. It's making things a little more tense than they should be, you know?"

Brooke nodded, holding in a scoff – there it was. The mentioning of the current girlfriend.

"So I told you why I'm out here," he pointed out softly, praying that he wasn't invading her personal space with his next question, "what's keeping you up?"

"I'm worried, and I don't even know what I'm specifically worried about. I know that I'm worried about Naley and whether or not they're going okay because Jamie needs them to be okay – hell, I need them to be okay! And then I'm slightly worried about Rachel." Brooke chuckled, thinking about the independent redhead, "and I know that I really shouldn't because it's _Rachel _but she went through a rough patch recently and now she's all alone in Paris because I couldn't go with her because I'm supposed to be at a fashion show in Milan!"

Lucas' eyebrows crumpled together as he frowned, looking at her in confusion.

Brooke waved her hand flippantly, "So what? I decided to skip it without telling anyone so I could make my escape to Tree Hill – it's all _tutor-mom's _fault!"

Lucas chuckled.

"And then there's Millie. She's my assistant and probably one of the greatest people I have ever met – she puts up with my craziness and she's the one that made it _possible _for me to come home," she sighed, "but when my mother finds out I'm not Milan she is going to freak! And Millie is going to be the one in her line of fire."

_"On my own 'cause I can't take living with you. I'm alone so I won't turn out like you want me to..."_

Brooke blinked in surprise as the lyrics drifted from her phone, pressing ignore before she looked up at the brooder sheepishly, "and that would be my mother finding out I'm not in Milan – _opps_."

Lucas laughed at her expression before he thought over everything that she had confessed to him, shaking his head when he realised that she was worried about her friends. It wasn't any personal matter that had her wandering the streets at night, deep in thought, it was the worry she felt for all of her friends – the people that she constantly worried about because they were the only family she had. His lips pursed together, knowing in his heart that nothing he said would erase her unease, but he hoped that he would be able to lessen it.

"Brooke," he breathed out as he placed his hand over hers, "I know Rachel and, while I haven't seen her in years, she couldn't have changed _that _much. She'll be fine – _especially _with a best friend like you watching over her."

"But I'm _not _watching over her, Luke! She's alone right now and I'm really worried about her," tears swelled up in her eyes, "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her. She has no one else and I have to watch out for her – god knows that she's been my rock over the past few years."

_"On my own 'cause I can't take living with you…"_

Brooke groaned as she heard her mother's personalized ring tone before she turned off her phone, rolling her eyes as she placed the device in her back pocket. She had been gone for _one _day – there was no way that the company had fallen apart yet. Work didn't need her and if Millicent would call her if it was something serious – the fashion icon knew that. Her mother was simply calling her so she could bitch, demanding to know why her daughter had decided that week, of all weeks, to go off the grid and have a breakdown.

"Don't you think you should just answer," the blonde questioned, "and let her know that you're – oh I don't know – _alive?_"

Brooke shook her head, blurting out the seven random words before she could stop herself, "I didn't come back _just _for Naley."

Lucas perked up at those words. They had been random but he couldn't help but pick up on the tone that littered her voice, nor could he ignore way her face had twisted up at the confession. The brunette looked guilty, as if she felt ashamed for coming back for a reason _other _than Nathan and Haley.

"Why'd you come back then?"

"I came back for me, I needed to get away – I was exhausted." Brooke breathed out honestly, her gaze dropping down to their hands, pulling hers away quickly when she realised they had intertwined their fingers together and she hadn't noticed. She knew it hadn't been a big deal, but it had been far too intimate for her mind to let it go. She was over the brooder – she wasn't in love with him anymore. She had to remember that or she would be headed for trouble and heartbreak.

Lucas frowned, "the fall line?"

He had overheard Haley talking to the fashion icon a couple of weeks ago and had opted for eavesdropping on their conversation. He had wanted to know what was happening in Brooke's life, even though everyone believed that he had pushed her from his mind over the past few years, and he had heard Haley say something about the fall line that was supposed to hit all of the boutiques within the next two months. His best friend had jokingly asked if she got free samples before her laughter had stopped, her voice lowering before she asked the former cheer-captain if she was okay.

Lucas' heart had constricted upon hearing that question – his mind screaming at him, telling him that Brooke had to be okay.

Brooke blinked in surprise before she scoffed. "_Puhlease! _I had those designs done months ago, I have to start working on the spring line for _next _year – I finished the winter line before I came here."

Lucas felt his eyes bulge out of their sockets. All of those hushed whispers that Nathan and Haley had shared before the accident suddenly made sense. He had never been able to figure out why they had always seemed so concerned for Brooke – a person who had long ago proven that she could take of herself. But now it all made sense to him. Brooke was working herself to death and no one had been there to rescue her. Part of him had known that Naley had probably had tried to reel her in on their various trips to New York, and the brooder knew in his heart that Rachel had probably tried to step in to help but he couldn't stop his heart from twanging in pain. He remembered how reluctant Brooke had been to bring her company to the next level – he knew that it was because of her mother that Brooke was working herself ragged.

Yet he didn't know how to express his concern for his ex-girlfriend. This was the first time he had seen the brunette in two years and he didn't want her to clam up on him, but what she was doing was _not _healthy. His lips pulled down into a frown as he contemplated what he should say to Brooke – she was so much like his brother that the brooder knew calling her out on it wouldn't achieve anything. Brooke would never admit to needing help because she didn't want to be viewed as weak, but the blonde also knew that ignoring the issue wouldn't make it go away.

He would have to leave it to his best friend, though.

Haley would make sure the fashion icon was taken care of.

And he would help as well – as soon as their bond wasn't so fragile.

He would keep an eye on Brooke while she was home and that would have to be enough.

"Tree Hill doesn't change," the fashion icon mumbled softly.

Lucas swallowed the emotion in his voice before he replied. "My mom always said that there was only one Tree Hill – that I could go anywhere in the world, but this place would always be my home. My world."

"_It's where I belong," he had said simply, smiling down at her while his friends played on the court where he had come from, "it's my world."_

_She had beamed up at him, kinking an eyebrow as the question fell from her red lips, "And do I get to be a part of this world?"_

_He had nodded, his blue orbs boring into her, "The biggest part."_

_She had smiled, meeting him in a gentle kiss before murmuring "go get 'em, Boyfriend."_

Lucas was torn from the memory as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, frowning slightly as he pulled it out and read the message. His expression fell when he saw that it was from his girlfriend. He really didn't want to leave Brooke, wanting to spend as much time with her as he could before she ran away from their hometown and him once again. But he had promised the fashion icon three years ago that he would be the best person he could be – and that was a promise he did not plan to break.

"I have to do, that was Lindsay." He explained as he stood up, pocketing his cell phone once again before he grabbed his basketball, turning to face the brunette who was smiling at him with sad eyes. "But, Brooke? Don't worry about your friends too much – you might not be there _with _them, but they know you're there _for _them. Believe that."

Brooke nodded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes when she realised she had to watch him walk away from her once again.

But that shouldn't bother her – he wasn't hers anymore.

"And don't worry so much about Nathan and Haley – they'll work things out."

"How do you know?" Brooke asked softly.

He grinned at her. "Because they're Naley_ –_ and because someone once told me 'people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end.'"

Brooke pursed her lips together when he sent her one more smile before turning around, heading home and leaving her to think over those words – _her _words. There had been a time when she had truly believed that people always found their way back to the one for them – but when she had spoken those words to him she had been secretly hoping the two of them would be that couple. She had been half right though, the brooder was the one for her but she wasn't the one for him. She never had been. It had always been Peyton, or even Lindsay, but not her.

The two of them weren't destined to find their way back.

And it didn't even matter anymore because the blonde had Lindsay, and Brooke didn't have it in her to fight for him again.

She had done that in the past and she had lost.

Her heart wouldn't survive another heartbreak that _always _came hand in hand with being in a relationship with the brooder who still held her heart captive.

-TBC-


	6. Throw Away The Oars

**Throw Away The Oars**

Peyton frowned as she ventured out of the guest bedroom that Haley had made up for her earlier that day. She had spent the night tossing and turning before she had finally given up and crawled out of bed – her mind racing as her chaotic thoughts prevented her from drifting into peaceful slumber. It never ceased to amaze her how the days that felt like hell seemed to drag on while the ones where you felt carefree and light seemed to be over in the blink of an eye. It had been a feeling that had been assaulting her since she had stepped foot in Tree Hill.

It felt as if she had been running on autopilot for years now, when it had only been six months.

That was how long it had taken for her life to down spiral, finally making her realise how miserable she was living in Los Angeles.

But now that she was home, time went by in the blink of an eye.

Being home had made her happier than she remembered being in a long time. She felt relaxed and she felt as if she could finally figure out what she wanted to happen next in her life. Los Angeles had been a chapter in her life, but it was over now. Peyton remembered when her birth mother had told her that there was no reason to just enjoy a song, because all songs eventually ended – and that was how the blonde felt in regards to the last four years of her life. Los Angeles had been a bittersweet song that she had enjoyed while it lasted, but now that that song it was over it was time to remove it from her playlist and move onto another one.

Tree Hill was her new song.

Actually, it was an old favourite that she was returning to.

'Home' by Daughtry was the tune playing on her playlist – _I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me._

It had only been a day, but the blonde knew that she wanted to find some way to stay in her hometown. She had spent the majority of her time with her friends since she had returned and every moment that she spent with them, the more she knew that she wanted to stay. But she felt restless doing _nothing _– she missed work. Peyton had hated her dead-end job with a passion, but even that couldn't change the fact that she missed the pride that she had felt after a long day at work. It had made her feel _fulfilled _when she had first started working, and now she had no idea what to do next in her life.

Art and music had always been what she had loved.

They had always been her passion.

But that had only gotten her so far.

"Brooke, it's three in the morning, what the hell are you still doing up?" Peyton yawned as she walked into the dimly lit dining room, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She hadn't known anyone else was up but there was no mistaking the petite frame that was sitting at the table, her back to the blonde whose eyes were squinted in her direction. "B Davis, this is P Sawyer – come in B Davis."

There was no response.

"Brooke?" She questioned as she walked up to her friend, placing a hand on Brooke's shoulder to gain her attention.

"_Motherfu…_" Brooke hissed in shock, biting down on her tongue to stop the curse as she jumped up and placed her bleeding finger in her mouth. Hazel orbs narrowed in the direction of the chuckling blonde. "Damn it, P Sawyer, announce yourself the next time you enter a room! What are you, the newest creeper in Tree Hill?" She whispered harshly as she turned on the sink, placing her injured finger under the cool running water.

Green orbs rolled in amusement, "sorry."

Peyton heard her friend scoff in disbelief an she felt her lips curve up into a smile as she looked down to see what the brunette had been working on. Her lips tilted down into a frown as she lifted up the article of clothing, a smile instantly replacing her frown when she realised what it was. "Brooke, this is great," she cheered honestly, knowing that Jamie would love it, arching an eyebrow as she looked over at Brooke. "How long have you been working on this?"

"All night – Haley mentioned the race to me earlier and I thought it'd been cool if Jamie had his own racing suit." Brooke shrugged as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, smiling softly as she headed back over to the table and handed one to the blonde. Part of her mind scoffed at the explanation, knowing that she had _wanted _to make her godson a racing suit all along, but she hadn't had the energy to do so until she had returned from the river court. She had felt restless and had been unable to sleep – but her mind refused to admit that it had anything to do with seeing Lucas.

"Brooke," the blonde chuckled when her friend took the outfit out of her hands and began sewing once again, "you spoil that boy rotten."

Brooke blinked in surprise before she looked up at Peyton, pouting slightly. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing, Brooke. I was just pointing it out." Peyton said honestly, sincerity shining in her voice as she eyed the blue and red outfit before she pursed her lips in thought, "and it _kinda _looks like you're trying to make up for something."

Brooke winced at the honest words, placing the material back down on the table, rubbing the back of her neck as she fought the urge to cry.

Worry swelled within her friend, "Brooke?"

She licked her lips as she looked up at Peyton with a watery smile, unshed tears in her hazel orbs. "That's because I am. It's just… it's _Jamie _and when Haley asked me to be his godmother I promised myself that I would always be a part of his life – that I would always be there for him, no matter what."

Peyton sighed as she placed one of her hands on top of the brunette, a soft smile on her face. "Brooke, you _have _been there for him. When you went out earlier, I listened to him rant about you nonstop – that little boy _adores _you. You're his _**Aunt **_Brooke and Jamie knows that you love him."

A watery laugh escaped her lips before she shook her head, "But…"

"No buts, B Davis. You have been there for that little boy whenever you could. You _literally _made sure that he came to see you every six months and, when that was impossible, you flew down here to be there for him and his parents." Peyton pointed out, refusing to allow the fashion icon to blame herself for something not within her power. "I know you don't see it, but you have nothing to feel guilty about. You couldn't just drop everything and come home because Nathan and Haley were having problems – Jamie _knows _that. And so does Haley."

"But Haley was here falling apart, P Sawyer, and I was still up in New York going through the motions like there was nothing wrong." Brooke insisted, "But I _knew _that was a lie! I knew that Naley were slowly falling apart and I knew that they needed someone to be there for them, but I didn't even try to come down."

"You make it sound like they've been alone, but they haven't – they had Luke and Skills and all of the other guys. Everyone knows that you had your hands full," the blonde sighed, "you were running a _company_, Brooke. You still are but you came down the first chance you got! You did the best you could and no one expects more from you. You're not Wonder Woman, you know."

Brooke nodded her head, smiling down at the racing suit, changing the subject back to her godson. "But Jamie is still going to look _adorable _in this – he's going to win that race and he's going to be the eyecandy for all of the little girls down there. He's gonna have to beat them away with a stick."

"I'm not sure how Haley will feel about you playing Cupid for her four-year-old son."

Brooke pursed her lips together in thought. "Maybe you're right."

Peyton smirked. "Of course I am! When have I ever been wrong?"

"Want a list?"

Peyton scowled and slapped her friend's arm.

"Lucas is going to be there too, at the race I mean, with Lindsay." Brooke said after a couple of minutes, kinking one of her eyebrows at the blonde, "that's not going to bother you, is it?"

Her friend groaned and shook her head. "No – and we're not going over this again! I'm happy that he moved on and I'm happy that _he's _happy," the blonde truthfully, rolling her eyes when it looked as though Brooke didn't believe her. "Besides I saw him earlier, and guess what? I didn't feel the need to declare my never-ending love for him and I didn't feel the _slightest _bit inclined to sexually assault him."

Brooke cracked a smile. "You better not have – especially not in front of _my_ godson!"

Silence engulfed the two of them until the blonde interrupted them, a thoughtful frown on her face, "so we're going to meet _the _girlfriend later."

"That we are, P Sawyer." Brooke said quietly as she resisted the urge to be sick, subtlety cringing at the thought of having to see the woman that now owned the heart of the _one _boy the fashion icon had ever loved. Lindsay sounded perfectly nice from what Haley had told her about the woman, and Brooke knew she had no right to feel the way she did. They weren't in high school anymore and her relationship with the brooder was strictly platonic – _if _one could call what they had a relationship. Before earlier that night they hadn't seen each other in two years. They had ended a long time ago.

Lucas had chosen _Peyton_.

Brooke blinked at that thought, "she's going to hate you."

It pained her to think of the relationship the two blondes had shared, but she couldn't help but find amusement in that fact.

Lindsay would _hate _Peyton.

Confusion engraved Peyton's face as she raised her eyebrows in shock, "what?"

"Lindsay – she's going to _hate _you."

"Why?"

Brooke sent her a dry look, "you may be blonde but you're not that dense, P Sawyer – she's going to hate you because you're Luke's ex-girlfriend!"

"Um," the blonde mumbled as her confusion grew, "so are you."

"But Lindsay didn't edit a book where he declared he would always love me, and he didn't propose to _me_." Brooke pointed out.

Her mind flashed back to the night where she had spent the night pretending to be Lucas' fiancée.

But that was all it had been – _pretend_.

It hadn't been real and it never would be.

Peyton processed the words before she groaned. Lucas _had _proposed to her and it didn't matter that she had said no, because nothing she said could change the fact that the tortured athlete had once believed that he could spend the rest of his life with her. It only made sense that the current girlfriend would hate her – on some level the editor would probably feel insecure that she was back. That meant that she would instantly hate the woman with skinny arms and a tangled mess of curly blonde hair.

Peyton groaned once more.

Suddenly returning to Tree Hill didn't sound like it had been such a good idea.

**XXX**

Haley rubbed the sleep out of her eyes hours later as she strolled out of her bedroom. She paused at her son's room and peeked inside, smiling when she noted that the little boy was still fast asleep, and surely gaining the energy that he would need for the big day he had ahead of him. Jamie had his race today and the former tutor couldn't think of anything else that she would rather do than spend another day of fun with her son and her loved ones. It would be one more day of fun before she went back to work. There was a small part of her that was _not _ready to go back to teaching.

She loved everything about teaching but she wasn't ready to face her students again.

All she wanted to do was scream when she thought about how she was letting a group of teenagers take away something she loved.

Just like she was letting her husband's accident take her family away from her.

She pursed her lips together in thought. She was _sick _of losing everything she loved.

Haley shook her head as she walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, her lips pressed into a thin line. She was tired of settling and she wasn't going to take a step back and allow for things to run their course. Part of her knew that she couldn't change the past or what was going to happen in the future, but she could damn well fight it and she would. She would fight to bring back the Nathan that _she _loved because Jamie deserved to have his father. Just like she deserved to have the man she loved more than life itself.

Newfound courage swelled up within her, her mind set.

She was going to save her family.

And that included Peyton and Brooke.

She wouldn't let them slip away ever again – Haley needed them.

And they needed her too; they needed all of their friends, even if the two of them hadn't admitted yet.

It made sense too, they were all a family.

Haley yawned as she walked over to the coffee machine and pressed the button, leaning against the counter as she anxiously waited for her caffeine. Her teeth caught her bottom lip as she ran her fingers through her hair, her brown orbs settling on the calendar – '_Jamie's race'_ was written neatly and her son had circled it with bright colours. Skills had mentioned the race one day when he had taken Jamie out, and her son had begged her to let him participate in it, though the former tutor had the feeling that _Skills _was more excited than her son was. She had shrugged though, telling her son that he could race if he wanted, knowing from his smile that he had wanted too.

Jamie also wanted all of his loved ones to attend – and that included his father.

_Nathan._

Her lips parted and a loud groan escaped her mouth's barriers as she debated on whether or not her husband would actually attend. Nathan had been unpredictable lately – he would be good one day, but then he would take five steps back the next – and she had no idea what his attitude would be when she saw him. There was a chance that she could convince him to go if he was having a good day, but she knew those chances would go up in smoke if she was faced with the broken man she had been living with for the past four months.

Haley just prayed that today would be a good day.

She didn't want her son to be disappointed again by Nathan.

He was becoming Dan.

Haley jumped when the sound of the fridge door slammed shut, tearing her from her thoughts as her brown orbs flew over to the fridge. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat when she saw Nathan holding a bottle of water in his hand as he slammed the fridge door. Part of her wanted to roll her eyes, rudely asking him if there was any need to destroy their house, but all of those thoughts faded when she saw the bottle of water. At least he wasn't reaching for alcohol again, intending on drinking himself to death. That alone was an improvement.

She cleared her throat, "hey."

Nathan blinked in confusion as he backed away from the fridge, his blue orbs resting on his wife before he resisted the urge to sigh. She had been worrying about something.

"Hey," he mumbled quietly.

His wife licked her lips as she felt the tension in the room begin to rise. "Do you… uh, do you want anything cooked for breakfast? Because it's no trouble, I was going to cook something anyway…"

"I'm fine, Haley."

Haley – not _Hales_.

Tears sprung into her eyes. That seemed to stick out in her mind more than anything else did, she had slowly been becoming accustomed to it but she _hated _it. It almost sounded cold.

"No you're not," she mumbled softly to herself before she turned around, reaching up into the cupboard for a mug before she went to pour herself some coffee. "So… are you, um, are you…"

Nathan sighed, wishing he could make a fast escape. He remembered all of the words that the blonde had said to him the day before; they had been ringing in his ears the whole night. He knew that he was slowly losing his wife – that he was slowly losing his family – but he didn't know how to go back to being the guy he had once been. Part of him feared that he was gone for good, that there was no point for him to try to fight for his family. He couldn't be the guy they needed anyway.

He sighed when he heard his wife's babbling, "Just spit it out, Haley."

"I was just wondering if you were going to be at the race today. Jamie really wants you to be there, Nathan. Everyone else is going – Lindsay, Luke, Mouth, Skills, even Brooke and Peyton." Haley admitted as she turned around to face her husband, a patient smile etched into her face as she chuckled. "Peyton even helped him pain his car yesterday by giving it the P Sawyer touch... Jamie is really excited about it too. Though there is this part of me that thinks that Skills is more excited than him, I swear he's a man-child – anyway, are you going to be there?"

Nathan sighed. "I don't think so."

Brown orbs narrowed in annoyance, all of their previous patience vanishing in a flash. "Give me _one _good reason why you can't be there today, Nathan!"

She knew his absence would break Jaime's heart – something she could stand for. She was his mother.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I just don't want to go – okay?"

"No it is _not _okay!" Haley said forcefully, glaring as her eyes bore into her husband, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. "What are you going to do instead? Stay home and sit in front of the television, maybe mope a little and pout? Or are you going to get drunk like you've been doing for the past four months? You need to grow the hell up, Nathan! Not everything is about you!"

"Four months later and you _still _don't get it," he shouted back, "I used to be someone! And I really don't feel like leaving the house today – why can't you just let it go, Haley?"

"Because not everything is about you!" His wife repeated, slamming her mug down on the counter. "Today is about Jamie and this is really important to him, and he wants his dad to be there."

"I'm not going, Haley!"

Haley shook in anger, the accusation falling from her lips. "You just don't want to go because you don't want everyone to see what you've become! You want to stay in here and mope because you don't want everyone else to see that you just decided to lie down and give up!"

"I haven't given up, Haley, and you trying to bait me into an argument is _not _going to force me to go." His blue orbs locked onto her, his lip curling into a smirk, "I said I'm not going so why don't you grow the hell up and stop trying to guilt trip me? You may have been able to guilt Brooke into coming home, but it's not going to work on me. I'm. Not. Going."

"Do you even hear yourself right now? Do you even understand what _I'm _saying to you? Today is about Jamie – who is your son, in case you've forgotten that detail, you jackass – and he wants you there!"

Nathan's expression didn't change and she found herself sighing in defeat.

Brown orbs swelled with tears as she looked at Nathan, "what do you want me to tell him?"

"I don't know," Nathan shrugged before he tossed his empty bottle into the recycling bin, "but you've always been a smart girl. You'll think of something."

"You know what, Nathan? No." Haley said calmly, shaking her head as she kept her gaze on him. "If you're not going to be there today, then you can be the one to tell Jamie. _You _can be the one to see how heartbroken he is when he finds out his dad won't be there to cheer him on, because I won't. I won't be the one responsible for breaking his heart."

"Oh that's low, Haley." Nathan fired back. "Jamie _knows _that I'm not better…"

"Because you haven't done anything to _get _better, Nathan!"

Nathan shook his head as he continued his statement. "He'll understand."

"He'll _understand_? Is that what you tell yourself so you don't have to carry any guilt around?" Haley asked as she rolled her eyes. "He's _four_, Nathan! He doesn't understand what happened to you – hell I don't understand what happened to you! You've changed and it's all because you lost _basketball_. And you know what? That's pathetic! So when you decide that you're not going to be so childish about this, then we can talk about it."

"Fine," Nathan said simply as he turned around in his chair and left the room, wincing when he heard his wife call out to him.

A voice in the back of his head told him that he had just blown any chance he had of getting his family back.

"Nathan, don't walk away!" Haley pleaded as she held in a sob, her heart shattering in her chest. "If you walk away, then there's no guarantee that I'll be here when you come back."

Nathan shook his head, knowing he had finally pushed the former tutor too far.

Peyton had told him the day before that he had everything to lose, and he was pretty sure he had just lost it.

**XXX**

Brooke sighed from her position on the other side of the door, her ear firmly planted against the door as she listened to the heated argument that was sounding between the couple. Her heart shattered in her chest as all of her hope for a Naley reunion slowly disappeared, feeling as though someone had just told her that there really was no such thing as Santa. Nathan and Haley had always been the couple that had made her believe that true love was out there but, as she listened to their angry voices, she began to doubt that belief. Something within her broke, telling her that there was no love that could last. There was no such thing as a love strong enough to last all of the trials of life.

"Haley is _vicious_," her friend whispered from where was stationed beside her, green orbs shooting up to meet Brooke's.

Brooke nodded, fully agreeing with the statement.

"I feel like I'm living at home again." She mumbled in her own hushed voice, wincing when she heard the sound of something being slammed against the counter. Brooke squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to push away all of the memories from her childhood, the nights where she would sit on the stairs and listen to her parents scream at each other until the early hours of the morning. Both would insult each other before claiming the other had ruined the other's life, and that was when Brooke would go sit on the front step of the house to dull out the screams. When it was _really _bad she used to run to Peyton's house and crawl into bed with her, a sight that stopped being a surprise to the blonde's father by the time they were twelve.

Peyton winced as she remembered those fights, softly murmuring under her breath, "yeah."

"_You lost basketball!" Haley's voice screeched, "And you know what? That's pathetic! So when you decide that you're not going to be so childish about this, then we can talk about it."_

Green orbs widened in surprise, "oh," the blonde mumbled, "she's good."

Brooke rolled her eyes, her lips lifting up into a small smile when she heard the pride in her friend's voice. Haley had always been the level-headed one in their group and the fashion icon knew that Peyton wasn't used to hearing the former tutor yell at _anyone_. They'd all heard Haley angry and disappointed before, but it took a lot to get her screaming like a banshee. But then all of the screaming stopped and two pair of eyes watched as Nathan left the kitchen and headed in the direction of the spare bedroom.

Peyton and Brooke both frowned, torn between going to check on their friend and calling out her husband who was acting like a total ass.

"I know you're both out there," Haley called out wearily, the sudden sound of her voice causing both Brooke and Peyton jump two feet in the air, clutching their chests as their hearts pounded.

The two friends shared a look before the blonde shrugged and moved back to open the door, knowing that the two of them had been caught, while Brooke plastered a smile on her face as the two of them entered the room. Haley had her back to them, but the subtle movements of her arms told the fashion icon that the young mother was wiping away tears. The sight made her heart clench while anger swelled up within her small frame.

"Hey, tutor-mom!" Brooke greeted as she walked over to the counter and sat down, smiling at the former tutor as she tried to suppress her anger. She could kill Nathan later.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Haley mumbled as she walked over to the pantry to take out some cereal for Jamie, knowing that she wouldn't have the heart to cook, "I just… he… we don't…"

Peyton arched an eyebrow teasingly as she tried to lighten the mood, "are you always this articulate?"

"No," she chuckled lightly as a small smile crossed her face.

"Oh no! No, stop it!" Brooke warned as she sent the blonde a withering glare before she turned to look at Haley, her head shaking in disagreement. "Neither one of you are changing the subject. We are going to talk about this because you're not getting off that easily, tutor-mom, and neither will Nate!" Hazel eyes narrowed dangerously as she stood up, "because when I get my hands on him I'm gonna…"

"You're going to do _nothing_." Haley interrupted as she reached over to grab her friend's arm, her smile widening when she saw the concern that had etched into both of her friends' faces. "At least not today, okay? Jamie is _really _excited about his race and I don't want anything else to go wrong. The _last _thing he needs is for his godmother to be arrested for killing his father."

"But _Haaaaley_…" the fashion icon whined as she plopped back down onto the stool, huffing in annoyance when Haley waved her concern off.

"I'm fine, Tigger. I promise."

Brooke pouted, mumbling to herself, "but it would make _me _feel better."

"No you're not, Haley." Peyton said simply as she got up and moved around the counter to pull the former tutor in for a hug, one that Brooke quickly joined, both of them holding Haley in a comforting hug as she finally let out her sobs. "Sssh," the blonde whispered as she rubbed circles on Haley's back, "it'll be fine. Everything will work out – I mean, it's you and Nathan."

"Yeah, you're Naley!" Brooke pointed out as she tightened her hold on Haley, "you two have been through rough patches before and they all worked out. You'll get through this too because you're the ones that make us mere mortals believe in love. If you two are doomed to fail then someone better sign me up for a convent right now, because there's no hope for me."

Haley chuckled.

"There'd be no hope for you _in _a convent either, Brooke." Peyton scoffed as she sent the fashion icon a disbelieving look, "you do realise that there would be no guys at all – right?"

"_Totally _not the point I was trying to make, P Sawyer." Brooke mumbled, turning red before she scowled at the blonde, "and I don't like what you just insinuated!"

"Momma look at what Aunt Brooke made me," Jamie shouted, announcing his presence while his voice caused the three women to jump away from each other as he bounced into the room, "Aunt Brooke is _so _cool!"

Brooke kinked an eyebrow at him, "I didn't realise there was any doubt about my coolness, buddy."

Haley chuckled as she wiped away her tears, turning around to look at her son. "Oh my _god_," she breathed out as her eyes nearly popped out of her head, crouching down in front of Jamie so she could look at his suit. "Brooke, this is amazing!" She exclaimed, even though a part of her knew that she shouldn't underestimate the powers of the fashion icon, "it looks like a _real _racing suit."

Brooke shrugged as her dimples came into view. "I know, and because of it my godson is going to be the cutest kid there – not that he needed a racing suit for that one. He's going to win that race and he's going to totally kick as…" she paused when the former tutor sent her a look, finally realising who had taught her son the word 'ass.' Brooke pursed her lips together, looking for some way to cover up what she had been about to say, "as… as..."

"Give it up," Peyton said as she patted the fashion icon on the back, "there's no way to make a cover of that one, B Davis."

"I can't wait for Daddy to see it, Momma!" Jamie declared suddenly, his toothy grin coming into view as he looked up at his mother, "where is he?"

"Oh honey," Haley sighed sadly as she pulled her son into her arms, leaning in to give him Eskimo kisses. "You daddy isn't feeling well today. He _really _wanted to do to your race, but…"

Jamie looked at her with wide blue eyes, his expression falling as he mumbled, "He's not coming?"

Haley looked like she didn't know what to say to the little boy, so Peyton plastered a bright smile on her face as she tickled him excitedly. "But everyone else is going to be there – your mom and I will be there. So will your Uncle Luke and Skills, Mouth, plus the rest of the guys!"

"And me – and I rack up a million points all by myself, I'm just that awesome." Brooke winked at her godson, as she crouched down to his level, "so you're going to have the biggest support team there, handsome."

Jamie smiled slightly but the sadness was still there, so the fashion icon narrowed her eyes in thought.

"So the three of you better get going, little man." She said as she sent him the brightest smile she could, "your mom and Aunt Peyton are going to take you out to breakfast and then you're gonna head over to your race. Plus Peyton is _really _slow," her voice dropped into a whisper as she winked, "so you better get moving or you'll miss your race."

"You're not coming either?" Jamie asked in confusion, giggles erupting from his mouth when his godmother pulled him in for a hug and smothered his face in kisses, holding him tightly. "Aunt Brooke," he squealed before he scrunched up his nose in disgust, "let me go! You're going to get me covered in lipstick!"

"Are you _actually _refusing my kisses?" Brooke exclaimed in shock as she pulled away from him, her mouth falling open as she feigned hurt, pushing the little boy towards his mother as he shrugged. "Take him away, tutor-mom! I don't wanna see him anymore!"

Jamie pouted, "Aunt Brooke!"

"Geez lighten up, or I'll have to start calling _you _Broody." His godmother teased as she ruffled his hair, "of course I'll be there – I wouldn't miss your race for the world. I just have one more surprise for you, but I'll meet you there."

Jamie narrowed his eyes in thought before he held out his small pinkie finger out to his godmother, "pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise!" Brooke vowed as she linked pinkies with Jamie.

"Let's go then, Jimmi-Jam." Haley smiled as she leaned down to pick her son up, her brown orbs resting on Brooke in contemplation for a moment before the two of them headed to the front door. She knew that the fashion icon was up to something, but she also knew that there was no point in trying to talk Brooke out of it. Haley would just have to wait to see what the surprise was like her son would – though the teacher had a feeling she would end up scolding her son's godmother for it later. Brooke spoiled him rotten.

The two childhood friends were left alone as the front door shut and they shared a look.

"Try not to kill him," Peyton warned seriously as she sent Brooke a knowing look. She knew why her friend had pushed the mother-son duo out of the house and she knew why she would be late for the race, but the blonde understood. She didn't even feel the slightest bit of pity for Nathan – she had warned him that he would be left to face the wrath of Brooke Davis if he didn't smarten up. It wasn't her fault that the raven-haired Scott had opted for not listening to her warning. He had no one to blame but himself.

"I can make no promises, P Sawyer – it's not like he wouldn't deserve it." Brooke scoffed in frustration, the blonde shaking her head in amusement as she headed out the front door to join Haley and Jamie, knowing that Nathan was about to hear several colourful statements.

Hazel orbs watched as the door shut and she nodded her head, readying herself for the battle of the lungs that she was about to endure now that she was alone in the house with Nathan. She had no intention of physically hurting him, but she also knew that she and Nathan were a lot alike in some ways. Part of her had always assumed that it was because the two of them had grown up together in the same world, but that didn't mean the fashion was going to back down. Nathan wouldn't either, though.

Neither of them was afraid of confrontation.

**XXX**

"I _really _hope Brooke makes it in time for the race." Haley admitted to the blonde as they made it through the crowd of people, her son running ahead in front of them as he raced towards Skills and Mouth. The two of them had promised Haley that they would bring Jamie's car to the race for the little boy and Skills had dropped by the night before to pick it up, but from the frown that littered his face now it was still obvious that he was dismayed that hadn't been able to decorate it. Peyton and Jamie had done that the day before while they bonded, the little boy talking excitedly to his godmother's friend that knew stories that even his mother didn't, and they had opted for painting it Raven blue.

"Brooke wouldn't break a promise to Jamie, Haley." Peyton said firmly before she waved over at her old friends as Jamie pointed over at them. Both of the guys seemed surprised to see her and the blonde knew she couldn't blame them for it, there was still a part of her that was surprised she was back home.

"No, I _know _that." Haley assured as she chewed on her bottom lip, knowing in her heart that the fashion icon would never do anything to hurt Jamie. She thought the world of the little boy and the feelings were returned, and that was why Haley knew that if the brunette promised something, then Brooke would damn well make it happen – no matter what it took.

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched in amusement as the blonde reached out to push Haley, "then stop worrying and enjoy the day with your son and kick ass friends."

"I don't think it's possible for me to stop worrying," the former tutor muttered before her brown orbs watched as Skills swung her son up into the air so he could bench press the little boy to impress some woman. Haley felt her mouth fall open, worry swelling up within her even though she could hear Jamie's musical laughter. "Antwon Taylor! If you want to live longer than the next five seconds, then I suggest you return my son's feet to the ground and keep them there! You hear me?"

"Now _that _is what I called whipped!" Peyton chuckled, her green eyes watching as Skills immediately placed the little boy back on the ground, sending a sheepish smile in Haley's direction before he smacked Mouth on the shoulder when he started laughing. She shook her head in amusement, a smile etched into her face as she scanned the crowd, all of her glee disappearing as she looked back at Haley. "So," the blonde drawled, "Lindsay is coming with Luke, right?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded before she looked at the blonde, her expression a mixture of confusion and surprise. "You know about Lindsay?"

"What can I say? Brooke Davis is good at her gossip," Peyton shrugged, laughing lightly when her friend rolled her eyes in agreement. Her teeth caught her bottom lip nervously before she cleared her throat, "and our dear gossip queen has also brought it to my attention that Lindsay _probably _won't like me – actually, she came right out and said that Lindsay will _hate _me."

Haley frowned briefly before she caught onto the fashion icon's previous line of thought, nodding her head slightly, "because you're Luke's ex-girlfriend."

"Yet Brooke claims that Lindsay won't hate _her _because Luke proposed to me – not her." Peyton scoffed, disbelief lacing her voice even as she said the words.

"I agree." Haley said simply, rolling her eyes when the blonde sent her a wicked glare, a sigh falling from her lips as they stopped walking. "Peyton you have to understand where Brooke is coming from – and you have to think about how Lindsay is going to feel about you being home. She spent months editing Luke's book and she knows the story. He proposed to you for crying out loud, Lindsay knows that you're not just any other girlfriend!"

Peyton nodded her head in a patronizing way as she looked at her friend, "which is _my _point!"

Confusion engraved Haley's face, "what do you mean?"

She opened and closed her mouth as she prepared to voice the fact that she had conveniently decided to ignore when it could have made a difference. "_Brooke _isn't just another girlfriend either, Haley. I know a lot of people tend to forget that, but she was the other half of the book. She was the first girl – other than his mom and his best friend – that Luke ever loved. Yeah, maybe I was the crush that he spent years fantasizing about but _she _was the first love. So if _I _was Lindsay I would be a little concerned by that too – if she's gonna hate us on sight, then she should distribute the hate evenly."

Haley laughed at the comment, but the blonde's honest words kept resounding in her head. Peyton was right.

Brooke had been the first love – how did people seem to forget that?

She opened her mouth to respond, only for her brown orbs to widen when she saw who was headed their way. "Well," Haley shrugged, "now's your chance to test that theory."

"Huh?" Peyton asked in confusion as she turned around, trying to see what her friend was looking at. "What are you talking about?"

Haley sighed, "She's here."

"Brooke?" Peyton questioned hopefully, mentally praying that she wouldn't be forced to meet the current girlfriend without Brooke. Something told her that Haley would be less inclined to help her kick Lindsay's ass if a bitch fight broke out.

"Nope. Lucas' Lindsay." Haley said simply as she turned to smile at the artist, watching in amusement as her green orbs continued to dart from the brooder to Lindsay, the blonde's shoulders instantly tensing. "Relax, Peyton," she ordered as she looked back at the couple that were heading towards them with intertwined hands, "Lucas is with her – she won't try to kill you."

"She won't try to kill me _yet_." Peyton corrected stubbornly as she stressed the last word, watching the couple with a keen eyes. There was no way for her to deny that the couple didn't look happy together, nor could she deny that the editor was beautiful, but she couldn't shake the fact that she really didn't want to meet Lindsay. Not if the woman was bound to hate her. She could handle seeing the brooder again. After her brief run-in with him the day before she didn't feel nervous about seeing Lucas. She had felt no butterflies and had no desire to tear him away from Lindsay – the blonde just didn't feel like _Lindsay _would see it that way.

"Hey Luke, Lindsay!" Haley greeted as the couple stopped in front of them, smiling widely as she pulled the both of them in for a tight hug. "I'm glad the two of you were able to make it," her expression fell slightly as she sighed, "I don't think Jamie would have been able to deal with it if another person bailed out."

Lindsay frowned as she felt her boyfriend tense beside her, the unnecessary question falling from her lips, "Nathan isn't coming then?"

"No," the former tutor sighed as she looked over at her son, "Jamie doesn't deserve this."

"Neither do you, Haley."

Lucas sighed as he looked over at his godson, shaking his head at the fact that Nathan couldn't see everything he had in his life. He had an amazing wife and a little boy that adored him. Nathan had what a lot of people wanted – he had what the brooder wanted – yet he seemed blind to how great he had it. That was the real reason that he found that he couldn't understand his brother's attitude, it was the real reason that he could barely resist the urge to knock some sense into Nathan.

He sighed when he realised he had been brooding again, "so he really isn't coming?"

It was Peyton that answered him, announcing her presence as she smirked, "oh I wouldn't say that just yet."

He looked at her in confusion, but the meaning of her words dawned on Haley immediately and she instantly paled.

Haley wanted to smack herself for being so stupid and not putting the pieces together.

_That _was why Brooke had stayed behind – she was going to confront Nathan.

Peyton shrugged at the brooder's look of confusion, "Brooke may be able to get through to him."

Haley tried to ignore the feeling of pure horror that had settled into the pit of her stomach, her brown orbs locking onto the artist as she frowned. "You couldn't," she pointed out as she remembered how Peyton had called Nathan out the day before. She had managed to get through to him long enough for him to put in a little effort a share a meal with his family, but all of that progress seemed to have faded when he woke up this morning. Yesterday he had almost seemed like _Nathan_, but then the bitter man had replaced him once again.

"I never could," the artist reasoned with a shrug, "it was one of the reasons we had as bad of a relationship as we did."

Haley sighed at those words, knowing them to be true as she pushed the thought from her mind before she looked back at the couple, sending them a genuine smile. "Jamie will be happy that the two of you are here, though – he's been looking forward to this race for weeks."

"Hales, he's my godson _and _my nephew. I have an obligation to be here," Lucas pointed out as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, doing his best to ignore how tense she was and the scowl she had aimed at Peyton. "And since Lindsay is my ball and chain, she had to come along too." He joked, praying that it would get his girlfriend to lighten up. The last thing he wanted was for Lindsay and Peyton to get off on the wrong foot, especially for no reason – something in the back of his mind told him that could be lethal.

Lindsay rolled her eyes with a grin, elbowing the brooder in the side before her gaze settled on Haley. "Where _is _my favourite Scott, anyway?"

"He's over there with Skills and Mouth," Haley chuckled when she saw the eye roll the question had earned from her best friend, her eyes glancing over to make sure that her son was okay, only for her mouth to fall open in horror. "Skills," she screeched when she saw that he had Jamie on his shoulders now, "that is _not _the ground!"

"What's up with her?" Lucas asked as he looked over at his ex-girlfriend, a frown on his face.

"Skills was benching pressing Jamie earlier," Peyton said simply as the former tutor stalked away from them angrily, the tension rising as soon as she was gone. An uncomfortable silence descended upon them as the three of them shifted slightly, Lindsay never taking her eyes off the artist while Peyton sent Lucas a pointed looked. The brooder simply nodded – someone up there with his Uncle Keith hated him.

"So, um, Peyton this is Lindsay." He said finally after clearing his throat, rubbing the back of his head as he sent Peyton a distressed look. His ex-girlfriend merely smirked at him and Lucas squinted his eyes together in annoyance before he looked at Lindsay, "and Lindsay this is Peyton."

"Nice to meet you," Lindsay said in a sweet voice, her eyes narrowed as she sent the artist a look that rested somewhere between disdain and annoyance. She pursed her lips together before she kinked an eyebrow, "so Peyton as in…"

"His ex-girlfriend." Peyton said bluntly, plastering her own fake smile on her face.

Lindsay raised both her eyebrows in surprise, the unspoken message in her gaze obvious – _back off, bitch._

Skills suddenly popped up out of nowhere, smiling at the trio in confusion when the exhaled in relief. "Hey Linds," he winked before he looked over at his old friend, holding out his fist. "And hello man – way to abandon your boy to run off to New York!"

Haley rolled her eyes as she walked back to the group, holding her son's hands, unable to believe that Skills had been using Jamie as a chick-magnet.

"Hey, Skills. What's this I hear about you bench pressing my nephew?" Lucas asked as he bumped his fists with his long-time friend, breathing out slowly as the tension continued to dissipate now that the former tutor was back. His lip curved up into a smile as he held in his laughter, "actually what's this about you letting a group of _teenagers _get the best of you?"

"They're _not _teenagers, man." Skills shuddered. "They're like… hell's children or something."

Everyone chuckled, affectionately rolling their eyes – Skills had always been overdramatic.

"And don't think I forgot about you – hello, Skinny Girl." Skills greeted as he reached out to pull Peyton in for a hug, the old nickname falling from his lips, causing her to laugh before he pulled away and looked at her seriously. One of his eyebrows arched, "so I can assume that you and B Davis both being home at the same time ain't a coincidence?"

"Brooke's the one that dragged Peyton's butt home." Haley grinned as she looked down at her son, "Right, Jamie… Jamie?"

She frowned when she saw his blue eyes searching the crowd, his bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

"Hey, what's wrong, buddy? You don't look very excited for someone who's going to win the race today," Lucas said after his best friend sent him a pointed look that had been complete with pleading brown eyes, crouching down in front of his godson. He pursed his lips together in thought as his broody expression crossed his face as he took in the outfit that Jamie was wearing, a smile tugging at his lips. "And you definitely don't look excited enough for someone who has this cool of an outfit – it looks like a real racing suit, J Luke."

"Aunt Brooke made it for me," Jamie said simply as a sad undertone laced his words.

Lucas frowned as he glanced up and noticed that the fashion icon was nowhere to be seen, sighing as he looked back at Jamie, "and does Aunt Brooke not being here have something to do with the pout on your face?"

If so? The brooder understood how Jamie felt.

He'd been looking forward to seeing Brooke again, too.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders in response, his pout not leaving his face. "Aunt Brooke said that she had another surprise for me and that she'd meet us here," the little boy explained quietly as he continued to search for his godmother, "but the race starts in twenty minutes and she's not here yet."

"She'll be here." Lucas promised.

Lindsay frowned as she watched the scene between the blonde duo, her eyes widening as the weight of the last ten minutes weighed down on her.

Both of Lucas' ex-girlfriends were back in town.

And everyone – including the brooder – seemed to be happy about it.

Yet the editor couldn't help but send one last glare at Peyton. As the current girlfriend, she had no idea how she felt about it.

**XXX**

Brooke huffed in annoyance as she headed up the hallway.

She hated how moments of struggle always seemed to bring out the worst in Nathan.

It was a fact that the fashion icon had taken note of a long time ago, but it was one that she didn't want to accept. Yet she couldn't deny that all of the examples resided in her memory – Nathan had spent years acting like a jerk when his father had pushed him in basketball, all the while trying to control his life, and then he had been a complete jackass when his wife had left to go on tour their junior year. During those few months he had done his best to push away all of those that cared for him, and he was doing the same thing now. But they weren't in high school anymore – his wife was right, it was time for Nathan to stop being childish and grow up.

She paused outside the door and rubbed the back of her neck to work out all of the kinks as she prepared for the oncoming fight, being sure to put her bitchy façade in place before she opened the door. Nathan was hellbent on being the same ass he had been back in high school, and that meant that she would have to be the same bitch she had been back then if she was going to face old school Nathan Scott. Yet nothing could have prepared her for the sight that had graced her hazel orbs the moment they had adjusted to the darkness of the room. A scoff escaped her lips and she knew then that she wouldn't have to pretend to be bitchy Brooke – because she was _pissed off_.

Nathan was passed out on the bed fast asleep, regardless of the fight he'd had with his wife moments ago.

She pursed her lips together and resisted the urge she felt to find a large quilt to cover him up, tucking him in like a small child.

Instead she opted for staring at the thing that had pissed her off – the bottle of scotch in his hands.

"_So _freaking typical!" She muttered as she stalked into the room, glaring at him in annoyance as she walked over to the curtain, no sympathy in her expression as she tore the curtains open. "Rise and shine," Brooke exclaimed in an overly-cheery, high-pitched voice when Nathan groaned in annoyance.

"Uhm… what?" Nathan grumbled as he opened his eyes, wincing when he noted the light that flooded the room.

"Get your pathetic ass out of bed," Brooke demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Nathan was being an ass and he looked like a hobo – something that did _not _make her feel sympathetic for the man in front of her.

"What do you want, Brooke?" Nathan asked bitterly, his vacant blue orbs looked over at the fashion icon. He knew why she was there, though – she was there to call him out on his actions.

She had overheard his fight with Haley. He could see it in the hazel depths of her eyes.

"I said get your ass out of bed." Brooke sniped, ignoring his question as she walked over to his side to snatch the bottle of scotch away from him, scoffing as she left the room to go empty it down a drain.

"Give it back, Brooke!"

Brooke called out from the bathroom across the hall: "Get up and take it back, Nathan!"

He grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes when he heard the sound of her heels clicking against the floor as she made her way back into the room. She leaned against the door frame as she gave him an appraising look, her nose scrunching up like a rabbit as she looked at him in annoyance. Nathan simply ignored her look though and scowled at the brunette that had been a permanent fixture in his life since childhood. The two of them had never been close before high school, but she had always been there – there had been a time that Mae Scott had claimed the two of them would end up together.

They had been five, and the thought now made him want to laugh while simultaneously shudder in disgust.

Brooke was his family.

"What's the matter, Nate? Feel like throwing a tantrum?" Brooke questioned as she smirked in his direction, happy that he was at least sitting up to the best of his ability. His blue orbs were blazing and he was scowling at her – surely pissed off that she'd had the guts to take his alcohol away from him – but she didn't mind. His anger she could deal with, in her mind it was an improvement.

"Why are you being such a bitch, huh?" Nathan demanded, "I always thought that was Peyton's role."

"I've always been a bitch, and you know it. And if you think me taking away your scotch because I refuse to watch you waste your life away by finding comfort in alcohol, makes me a bitch – then fine, I'm a bitch." His friend shrugged, kinking an eyebrow as she rested a hand on her hip. "But you might as well get over it because I poured it down the drain, and it is nowhere _near _happy hour."

Nathan pressed his lips into a thin line instead of spouting off a rude comment like he had intended. Instead his gaze bore into her exhausted eyes and he felt his lips pull down into a slight frown as he looked at the woman he had learned to think of as a sister – immediately seeing the exhaustion that had led his wife to convincing the fashion icon to come home. Brooke was beyond exhausted and it made his heart clench slightly, remembering how he had vowed to watch over her, especially after his brother had shattered her heart for the second time. In that moment though, he simply wished that she wasn't a part of his life.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"What do you want, Brooke?" Nathan asked, repeating his earlier question.

She shrugged her shoulders, "To talk."

"I don't want to talk."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "sounds to me like you don't want to do much of anything recently."

Nathan pulled himself up and used his pillows to support him, narrowing his eyes at her, "and _that _means?"

"Haley and Jamie – they're like family to me, Nathan." Brooke said simply as she watched his eyes go wide before narrowing into blue slits, "they always have been. I don't want to see them hurt."

"And what?" Nathan spat. "You think that I do?"

"Honestly? I don't think that you would act the way you are now if you truly didn't," Brooke admitted with a shrug as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "part of me thinks that you don't care anymore because Haley got her dream and you didn't."

"That's not true, Brooke!" Nathan shouted, his voice dropping in volume as he muttered the next part of his statement, "I'm proud of her."

"Okay. But let me tell you something." Brooke exhaled as she sent a level stare at him, struggling to keep up the bitch façade when she saw his expression. "Haley still loves you – even though you really don't deserve it with the way you've treated her – but she is more like family to me than my _actual _family. I'm not going to let anymore hurt her, not even you. If she comes to the conclusion that leaving you is the best thing for her and Jamie, then I'll be right there to help her leave you."

"Yeah? Well I think you should mind your own business and leave my family the hell alone."

"Weren't you listening to me, Nathan? It's _my _family, too, and from the way you've been acting, it seems like you don't give a crap anymore!" Brooke accused as his blazing blue orbs rested on the woman who had the nerve to stand up to him, everyone else had given up by this point and had stormed away. "Part of me wants to believe that you still love Haley and that the real you is still in there, but all I know is what I saw and heard this morning. I've seen how you've been treating your wife and I've seen how your behaviour is affecting Jamie, and I won't stand for it anymore... _Dan_."

Nathan cringed as he struggled to get off the bed and back into his wheelchair. "You're sitting there talking about me when you've done the same things. You can accuse me of not being there for Jamie and for treating Haley like crap, but at least I've been here. You're the one that ran off, _Victoria_." Knowing that it was low to compare her to her mother, but she had compared him to _Dan_. "You haven't been _home _in two years! You're the one that decided to hide away in New York – and why? Because, for some reason, you're afraid to face Lucas!"

Brooke cringed.

_"And I really have to get some work done," she had excused before she looked at him seriously, "otherwise my mother will develop an ulcer."_

_Raspy laughter had fallen from her lips once again and, before she had known what was happening, he had leaned in to close the gap between the two of them. His lips had captured hers and it had caused her to moan, her own lips moving instinctively against his. Her arms had immediately snaked around his neck to pull him closer, wanting his body closer to hers as she relished in the first kiss they'd shared since they had broken up, only for hazel orbs to widen when she had realised what she was doing._

_"Oh, okay!" She had mumbled as she pulled away, pushing his body away from hers. "I think that might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the last twenty-four hours," Brooke had blinked as she felt another piece of her heart break. She had sighed sadly, "Luke, we're not in high school anymore, and I love Peyton, and even if you don't want to admit it right now – so do you, okay?"_

_Lucas had looked into her eyes, "I feel so lost, Brooke."_

"Which I think is pathetic because the two of you have been over for years, Brooke." Nathan pointed out bitterly, his mind unable to comprehend how cruel he was being. "Luke sure as hell moved on – he _chose _Peyton and he proposed to her. Even when they broke-up he didn't go back to you, and now he's moved on with a woman he loves. He loves Lindsay, and he'll probably end up marrying Lindsay – and that sure as hell isn't you."

"What happened between the two of us is my business – _not _yours – but you know what? If you continue to do this," she shouted as she gestured to him, "to Haley and Jaime then that's going to become my business too. Haley has enough to deal with as it is; she doesn't some asshole of a husband being bitter about his glory days." Brooke snapped as she jumped to her feet, following Nathan as he began to roll his wheelchair out of the room. "You need to get your act together – you're an _ass_."

"Yeah?" Nathan rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen in search of another bottle of scotch, "well you're a bitch."

"Oh," the fashion icon chuckled sarcastically, "good one there, Hotshot."

"So why don't you do everyone a favour and do what you do best? _Run away_," he sneered as he turned around to look at the brunette, "why don't you butt out of my life and run back to New York? Go strive for your mother's love – something we both know you'll never earn because she never wanted you!"

He didn't have a minute to blink before the stinging of a slap could be felt on his left cheek, his blue eyes widening as the empty house was filled with a flat echo. Nathan glanced up at her face and saw no anger, only hurt as the fashion icon's hazel orbs swelled up with tears. Her mother was the only thing that could get Brooke to breakdown, aside from the times in high school when she had been betrayed by the two blondes she had loved more than anything. He felt his heart clench when he saw a lone tear roll down her cheek. Nathan wasn't surprised though, he had seen that Brooke was about to break. He had seen it moments before he had finished his cruel comment.

Nathan felt his heart flood with regret as he looked down in shame, "Brooke…"

"Don't bother, Nathan – _I'm _not the one you need to apologize too." Brooke snapped, her voice filled with emotion as she pushed it away. Part of her knew that, while his comment had been cruel, it had only spoken the truth but it wasn't something she was ready to face. Her heart wasn't ready to accept it, all she could focus on in that moment was that she was finally getting through to him on some level. If Nathan had been about to apologize, then he had finally dropped the façade and he had _heard _what she had said to him.

He looked up to face her in disbelief, knowing that he _did _have to apologize, "but I…"

Brooke shook her head as she walked over to the table, grabbing a picture before she stalked back to his side and shoved it at him. "If you want to fix it," she mumbled sadly, "then you better bring _him _back because he's the Nathan that we all need. Haley and Jamie need you back, Luke needs his little brother back, and I need you back too."

Nathan watched as she inhaled deeply to keep more tears from escaping her eyes, his blue orbs dropping down to the picture. His lips lifted up into a small smile when he recognized which one it was. It had been taken a year ago when he and Haley had brought their three-year-old son up to see his godmother. The family of three were standing in the middle of a park, Jamie held firmly in his father's arms while his mother leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Brooke had taken the picture when they hadn't been looking and had given it to the couple just before they left and Haley had instantly bought a frame for it.

All he could focus on were the smiling faces the stilled image held – each smile showing him what he had left to lose.

Brooke took in his softened expression as she nodded in satisfaction. "I'm not going to tell you that you have to get over it, Nate. What happened to you _does _suck but you can't let it get you down. So what if you lost _that _dream? It wasn't your only dream – you told me that, remember? The last time you came to visit me; you told me that all you wanted was to have a big family with Haley. You said that your family was _enough_. What happened to that guy?"

Nathan had no response.

"You can't let this destroy you, Hotshot." Brooke continued, the nickname falling affectionately from her lips. "You're a hell of a lot stronger than this, I know that, and do you know why? Because you're Nathan Scott!"

"I don't feel like Nathan Scott anymore." Nathan admitted.

Eureka – she had made a breakthrough!

"Basketball didn't make you who you are – there is a lot more to you than just basketball, Nathan." Brooke assured as she crouched down in front of him, taking his hands in her as she sent him a bright smile, kinking her eyebrow slightly. "But a big part of you is your family, and you can get _that _dream back. You just have to fight back and take the first step – some say it's the longest stride."

Nathan shook his head at her teasing tone, looking baffled as his gaze rested on her face, "Why do you care?"

"I care for the same reason that I have Haley and Jamie's back – because you're my family, too." Her hazel eyes narrowed at him, her eyebrow rising even higher as she looked at him. "And no matter how big of an ass you are at the end of the day, I'll always be there for you; because family means that no one gets left behind."

Laughter fell from his lips, "you're quoting _Lilo & Stitch _now?"

"If that's what it takes," the fashion icon said, patting his leg before she stood up, looking down at him pointedly. "Now come one, we have a race to get to."

His own eyebrow kinked in question, confusion etching into his face as he mumbled: "what?"

"The race, my incredibly naïve ass of a friend, is the first step."

Nathan nodded and slowly pulled himself to his feet, gripping her hand tightly when she held it out to him, struggling to maintain his balance. He knew the fashion icon was right.

Making things up to Haley and Jamie was the first step, and that meant going to the race and facing everyone – including his inner demons.

And he was finally ready for that.

Brooke helped him over to the wall before she walked over to get his crutches, grabbing the keys to the artist's comet as she headed back to his side. Peyton would kill her for driving her car, but it would be worth it in the end if it got her beloved Naley back on track.

"Nate?" She began hesitantly as they headed out the door, chewing on her bottom lip.

He blinked at her, "yeah?"

"I'm sorry for slapping you."

Nathan paused in his strides to chuckle softly, "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch."

He knew he should also apologize for the stuff about her mother and Lucas, but there would be time for that later. He'd caused her enough pain – he'd caused all of his family enough pain.

Brooke waved a hand flippantly. "No biggie. I _was _acting like a bitch," she chuckled, "it was the only way I knew how to get under your skin so you'd see how big of an ass you were being."

He blinked, his mouth falling open.

Nathan Scott had just been played.

**XXX**

"Both of your ex-girlfriends are back in town," she stated simply as she looked at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye, frowning when he bobbed his head in agreement. But that wasn't enough of an answer for her, so she found herself sighing before she looked up at his face, "why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't _know _they were coming home. I only found out yesterday," Lucas shrugged as he pursed his lips together in thought. He wasn't really sure why he hadn't felt the need to inform his girlfriend that he had seen the two of them the day before. Part of him figured it was because it wasn't any of their business if the two friends had decided to return to the small town because it was their home too, and another part of him told him it was because he had known it would spark drama. Lindsay rarely got irrational or freaked-out, but he had seen her expression when he had introduced her to Peyton.

"Do you know _why _they're home?" Lindsay asked as she tried to keep the curiosity in her voice down to a minimum. She knew that it was probably a little thick for her to judge the artist and assume that she was in town for Lucas, but she wasn't an idiot. She had spent months editing that first novel and she knew the story. It was a beautiful love story in one sense, but at that moment she couldn't help but think of the hearts that had been smashed. She would keep an eye on Peyton, knowing that the blonde wasn't above stealing the brooder from her – she _had _done it to her best friend, after all.

"Haley asked Brooke to come home." Lucas shrugged once again as the two of them made their way back to where his godson was getting ready to race. It would start and be other with in a little over five minutes, and the brooder couldn't erase the worry he felt. The fashion icon had an amazing heart and he knew she would never disappointment Jamie on purpose – he knew that much, even after two years with no contact – but he couldn't help but worry. Brooke hadn't been there when he had walked off with Lindsay.

"So Haley just called and she came running back home?" His girlfriend asked in confusion as she scrunched up her nose like a bunny, frowning slightly when she thought about the bond that the two must share. Lucas had rarely mentioned the fashion icon since they had begun dating, but she had always heard his friends talk about how amazing she was. Brooke had a heart of gold, according to all of the friends she had in Tree Hil,l and their bonds were unshakeable, even after years apart – and it was then a daunting truth dawned on her. They weren't friends, they were a family.

Brooke was home for her family.

It was _Peyton _she wasn't so sure about.

Lindsay licked her lips and sighed, "what about Peyton?"

Blue orbs widened when he realised he'd never asked the blonde why she had returned, he hadn't even really talked to her. "I don't really know," the brooder admitted as he brushed the thought off, "I _do _know that she came with Brooke, though."

"Oh."

"Stop worrying." Lucas murmured softly as he looked down at his girlfriend, leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips before tightening his hold on her. He looked at her seriously while he fought the ache he felt in his heart, realising that the editor _was _worried about both of his ex-girlfriends – she was worried about Peyton and Brooke being home. "Because you have nothing to worry about," his husky voice assured softly, "my heart is with _you_."

"_Brooke, I need you to listen to me, okay?" He had pleaded as he chased after his heartbroken girlfriend, "I understand that you didn't know about the kiss and I'm sorry for springing it on you but I meant what I said," his worried voice insisted as she continued to move around the room looking for her purse, "it didn't mean __**anything**__."_

"_A kiss always means something," she had whispered, her hazel orbs meeting his blue for the first time since he confessed to his betrayal, throwing a purse down onto the table as he followed her. He had seen it the moment she had met his eyes, he was losing her. Sheer heartbreak had been shining in her hazel depths and it worried him as much as it killed him. He couldn't lose her, not over something that had been so meaningless._

"_Okay, maybe you're right," he had relented as he continued to follow her, "but it wasn't a romantic moment and you would know that if you…"_

"_If what, Luke?" His girlfriend had demanded as she looked up at him, "if I was there? As you so sweetly pointed out at the party that I threw for you, I wasn't there – was I?"_

"_Is it impossible for you to forgive me?" He had questioned honestly as he handed her another purse, leaning against the table as he murmured, "I forgave you."_

_Her voice had been thick with emotion as she asked, "for what?"_

"_For sleeping with Chris Keller."_

"_And you know what, Lucas? I loved you for that… you had such grace in that moment that I fell in love with you all over again," she had admitted as she fought tears, "but I can't believe you would bring that up and use it as a bargaining chip!"_

"_No, I'm not." He had insisted as he tried to think of something, anything, he could say to make her understand. "I just need you to trust me and believe me when I tell you __**my heart is with you**__."_

Lindsay nodded numbly when he wrapped her arms tighter around her shoulder. Her heart told her that he loved her. It told her that it wasn't high school anymore and they had all grown up, but there had been something in his tone when he had said those last words. His blue eyes had become unfocussed as he started too brood, looking as if he were trapped in a memory from long ago, and it made her feel as though it hadn't been the first time that Lucas had used those words. She had a feeling that he had said them to someone once before – and _that _made her worry.

"C'mon, let's go watch the race." Lucas said after a couple minutes of silence, realising that it was going to take a lot of effort on his part to prove to his girlfriend that he loved her. She was the one that he wanted to next to him and, as he pushed away the memory that had marked the end of his relationship with the former cheer-captain, he had to fight the urge to sigh. Lindsay was not the only one that he would have to convince. He had to convince himself too.

"Hey, champ, you ready to race?" Lindsay questioned as she walked over to the little boy, frowning when she noted that he had been happily talking to Peyton. She pushed the thought from her mind as she focussed on Jamie. There would be plenty of time in the future for her to talk to the blonde, and she intended on finding out why she was really home. Part of her wanted to think the best of Peyton, but she knew the history and she couldn't ignore the voices in the back of her mind. Lucas had loved Peyton once; he had wanted to marry her – what would stop him from feeling that way again?

"No," Jamie announced stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head to emphasize his claim, "I'm not gonna race until Aunt Brooke gets here."

As if she'd heard the claim, Brooke came crashing through the crowd. "I'm _so _sorry that it took me so long," she apologized as she walked over to her godson and bent down so she could kiss him on the cheek, "and look at all of the attractive ladies around you, little man. I told P Sawyer that you would be the eyecandy for everyone here today."

"Stop trying to corrupt my son, Brooke!" Haley scolded sternly from where she was stood, crossing her arms when the fashion icon smiled up at her sweetly. Her brown eyes narrowed as she shook her head, "Jamie isn't old enough to date – he's not old enough to _think _of dating."

Jamie frowned. "Daddy said I was."

"_What_?" His mother demanded, her expression twisting into one of horror, causing all of her friends to laugh. Haley looked like she was about to faint.

"It's what he said!"

"Come on, J Luke." Lucas chuckled as he lifted up his godson and carried him over to his car, a large smile etched into his face as he shook his head in amusement. "We don't want your mom to kill you before you get a chance to race."

Peyton smiled at how good the brooder was with Jamie, shaking her head before she turned to Brooke. "So I take it took a little bit longer than you thought it would?" Green orbs widened when she saw the fashion icon nod sadly, worry swelling up within her as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry, I know you thought you could get through – wait, why are you only wearing one shoe?"

The question was abrupt and had everyone looking towards Brooke, noting the odd position she was standing in with one foot clad in a heel while the other foot remained bare and rested on the hot pavement.

"You try to make your way through this crowd wearing heels," the brunette sighed sadly as she showed her friend the shoe she held in her hand, pouting when her hazel orbs rested on the cracked heel, "and I bet you any money that you'll crack a heel too!"

Haley chuckled at the complaint as the brooder walked over to stand beside her, his hand instantly intertwining with his girlfriend's while her brown orbs rested solely on the fashion icon. "So I'm kind of afraid to ask," she began slowly with a sigh, "but I need to know, Brooke. Will I be going home to a corpse or did he manage to survive the wrath of Brooke Davis?"

His baritone voice suddenly rang out from behind the former tutor, "I _barely _survived – especially since she ran off and left me when she cracked a heel."

Hope fluttered in her chest as she whirled around and came face to face with Nathan. She licked her lips unsurely when she noted the slight grimace that had etched into his face as he walked over to her, Haley's shock slowly fading when she noted that the coldness from that morning had faded from his eyes. She had _no idea _what the fashion icon had said to get through to him, but in that moment she couldn't resist the urge she felt to smile. It took all of her self-control to not take her husband into her arms, kissing him longingly while claiming she was so happy he was back. Haley didn't know if he _was _back though, and she refused to go there until she knew for sure. Her heart couldn't stand anymore pain.

But he had definitely taken a step in the right decision.

"So we didn't have to use our back-up plan," the artist mused when Nathan moved to stand between his wife and Brooke, a sigh falling from her lips, "that's such a pity – isn't it, Brooke?"

Raspy laughter fell from Brooke's lips as she nodded, "it really is, P Sawyer! That plan was genius, completely fault-proof too! I mean, who _wouldn't _want to watch the second and third greatest nights of his life kissing every time they took a step?"

Haley sent them a look that was halfway between disbelief and horror, "_that _was the plan?"

"It was fault-proof, tutor-girl!" Brooke insisted as all of her friends continued to laugh in amusement, her eyebrow kinking smugly before she looked at Peyton, "I was totally the second best night of his life, though."

Peyton nearly choked on air before she scoffed, her blonde curls falling into her face as she shook her head, "_Please! _Everyone knows that Nathan preferred…"

"Can you _please _not have this conversation?" Haley exclaimed, throwing her hands up in annoyance as she scowled at her two friends, noting how they instantly shut their mouths and crossed their arms like petulant children.

Brooke huffed slightly before her expression brightened as she turned to Nathan. "I know how to settle this! Who was the second best night? Your options are me and the anorexic medusa over there," she said teasingly as she pursed her lips together in thought, "_although _there was also Taylor James – but I'm pretty sure tutor-mom will pull out the divorce papers if you choose her harlot of a sister – so me or Peyton?"

Nathan looked at her blankly. How was one supposed to answer that?

"Okay racers," the announcer said suddenly as he looked at the contestants, effectively saving Nathan from having to answer the question, "Place your hands on your steering wheel when you're ready!"

Skills cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted out happily, "you got this, baby! Remember to go big, J Scott!"

"Yeah, Jamie! Kick their asses," Brooke shouted before wincing when the former tutor smacked her arm. Hazel eyes blazed angrily as she scowled at Haley, "would you stop hitting me, karate-girl? His father is _Nathan _– he's going to hear a lot worse than _'ass.'_"

"Leave me out of this," Nathan pleaded under his breath, "I'm in enough trouble as it is."

Lucas laughed lightly at that and his little brother glared at him, muttering: "what?"

Blue orbs looked at him sincerely, Lucas' lips curving up into a smile as he patted Nathan on the back. "It's good to have you back, little brother."

Nathan rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Don't get sappy on me _now_, old man."

Jamie looked over at his family and smiled at the scene in front of him, his toothy grin engraving his face as he looked back at the racetrack. His lips pursed together in thought before he shook his head, holding his hands up – he didn't want to race anymore. All he wanted was to spend time with his family. His mother had told him that there would be a lot of bad days before his dad got better, and from what his blue orbs had seen just then, Jamie knew that today was a good day. Yesterday had been a good day too, and that was all he wanted. Another good day with his family.

"Hold up," the announcer said as he gained everyone's attention, "car 23 – you okay?"

Jamie nodded his head before he declared, "I don't want to!"

"Okay – mom?"

Haley raised her hand in acknowledgement before walked over to her son. "Hey, baby." She said as she bent over, pushing away a blush when she felt her husband's eyes do a sweep of her body as she bent over, her eyes focused solely on Jamie. Haley frowned slightly when she thought of how excited her son had been to race, "what's going on?"

Jamie looked up at her with her wide blue eyes, "I don't wanna race, Momma."

"Well you don't have to if you don't _want _to," his mother assured, "but are you sure? It looks like it'll be really fun."

"I wanna talk to Aunt Brooke," the little boy mumbled.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow when the former tutor waved her over, sighing lightly as she walked over to the little boy. "I got this, tutor-mom." She assured as she dropped down so she was eye-level with her godson while Haley walked back over to stand by her husband, "are you sure you don't wanna race, handsome? Your mom tends to be right _sometimes _and this looks like it's going to be really fun."

"I don't want to," Jamie repeated before he looked up at her with a toothy grin, "but I like my racing suit!"

Brooke laughed. "Well the suit is yours, buddy, and you don't have to race if you don't want to. But are you _sure_?"

Jamie frowned, his eyes drifting over to his family before he looked down at his hands.

"Talk to me, Jamie."

"I just wanna spend time with him, but I don't want Daddy to be mad at me. He came to see me race." Jamie whispered as he kept his gaze on his hands, his godmother blinking in surprise before she looked over at Nathan.

"One second, handsome." Brooke breathed out as she leaned in to kiss his cheek before she walked over to Nathan, her red lips lifting up into a bright smile as she kinked an eyebrow at him. "Remember what we talked about before we came here? Well it's time to take another one." She said simply, her eyes never leaving his, knowing that all of their friends were looking at them in confusion – wondering what could have been said to make Nathan ready to face the world again.

"Okay," he breathed out as he walked over to his son with the aid of his crutches, "you okay there, Jimmi-Jam?"

Jamie perked up at the nickname and looked up at his father, the innocent question tumbling from his lips, "would you be mad if I didn't race?"

"Jamie, I would never make you do something that you didn't wanna do," Nathan vowed as he leaned in to hug his son awkwardly because of the crutches. "It's up to you whether you wanna race or not, I'll be proud of you no matter what. And Daddy's _really _sorry, buddy." He said honestly when he felt Jamie's little arms wrap around his neck, blinking away the tears when he heard his son mumble that it was okay.

"Can we go get some ice cream instead?" Jamie asked as he pulled away from Nathan, standing in his car as hope glimmered in his eyes. "Just the three of us – you, me and Momma?"

"Of course we can," Haley answered as she walked up behind her husband and lifted their son out of his car, smiling gently at Nathan. "We can go – as a family."

It was nowhere near perfect, but the small family had just taken a step in the right direction.

Jamie grinned brightly when his mother placed him down on the ground, gripping his hand tightly as they walked over to the car, his father walking slowly on the other side of him.

**XXX**

"B Davis… I have no idea what you said, but you did good." Peyton said honestly as she watched the couple leave the race while Jamie beamed up at both of his parents, his usual toothy grin etched into his face. She had known that the fashion icon would have been able to get through to Nathan, if only a little bit. Brooke had always been able to get through to the former basketball player, even when he'd been dating the blonde artist. The two possessed a bond – an understanding of each other – that no one had ever understood. But it had always been there.

"You _really _think so?" Her friend asked with her two dimples appearing as she looked at Peyton, hope shining in her eyes. Brooke prayed that she had given Nathan the push he'd needed to work to get his family back, because all she wanted was for all of her friends to be happy – it as all she had ever wanted for her friends. That was all that mattered to her, she could be happy as long as they were happy, and there was no one in the world that could deny that her beloved Naley plus one deserved that happiness.

"You did good, baby girl." Skills assured as he pulled the fashion icon in for a sideways hug, grinning as he kissed the top of her head, "You did _real _good."

"Yay!" Brooke squealed in excitement as she clapped her hands together happily, a bright smile on her face as Skills and Mouth waved their goodbyes and headed over to one of the booths that were down by the river. She did a Molly Ringwald inspired dance on the spot, hearing the artist laugh at her lightly, only for all of her actions to stop when she turned around. She had no idea how she hadn't noticed that she and Peyton had been left alone with the brooder and Lindsay. Her excitement died down as she took in the sight of the woman that was resting against Lucas' shoulder, her hazel orbs drinking in the sight of the woman – Lindsay had long hair that fell down past her shoulders, warm eyes, a bright smile, and great fashion sense.

Part of the brunette thought she _could _be biased though – the editor _was _wearing _Clothes over Bros_, after all.

She cleared her throat, "you're Lindsay."

"You're Brooke Davis." Lindsay answered simply, her own eyes sweeping over the fashion icon's appearance. Brooke had a cheerful aura that seemed to follow her when she was with all of her friends, something that caused her cheeks to be indented by deep dimples, and she had hazel eyes that shone with excitement. She'd seen several pictures of the former cheer-captain over at Nathan and Haley's house and, though there were some obvious differences in appearance, she couldn't help but realised why Lucas had been attracted to the brunette.

"Yeah," the fashion icon greeted as she offered a polite smile, "It's nice to meet you."

Lindsay nodded, "You too."

"Awkward." Peyton muttered from her position beside Brooke, swallowing a scream when the brunette rammed the heel of her shoe into the artist's food. Green orbs watered in pain – that would surely bruise – and she scowled at her best friend before a smug smirk lit up her face. "You know what? I'm just going to go over there and get some cotton candy, _bitch_." She announced, mumbling the last word so only the fashion icon could hear her. Was there any need for the fashion icon to _ram _her _heel _into her foot?

"Wait, Peyton – I could come with you!" Brooke shouted out when the blonde made a run for it, narrowing her eyes when she realised that her friend was actually leaving her alone with Lindsay. And Lucas.

Lucas looked at her in confusion, "you don't like cotton candy."

Hazel eyes narrowed as they locked onto the brooder, pride swelling up within her small frame when she heard the brooder swallow loudly.

Lucas still knew that that look meant that he'd better shut up – that was good to know.

"You know? I think I'm going to get something to drink, I'm suddenly thirsty." Lindsay announced as she leaned up to kiss her boyfriend on the lips before walking in the direction that she had seen the artist go, not at all feeling concerned with leaving the brooder with Brooke.

"Lucas! She's going to _kill _her!" Brooke hissed as she as watched the editor walk after Peyton, frowning when she looked up at the brooder and noted that he was staring at her, not listening to a word that had just left her mouth. An aggravated sigh left her red lips as she snapped her fingers I front of his face, "Lucas Scott!"

"Wha?" Blue orbs blinked before they focussed on the brunette, the brooder's lips curving up into a smile, "sorry, Brooke."

"Ignore me again and I'll slap you like I slapped your brother," the brunette mumbled under her breath before she crossed her arms over her chest, looking tentatively up at Lucas. "Do you think they'll be okay by themselves?"

Lucas felt his heart melt when she looked up at him with an innocence that he'd always loved, waiting for his answer while he arched an eyebrow. "Are we talking about Peyton and Lindsay, or your Naley plus one?" He asked knowingly.

"Both."

"Lindsay can take of herself, and so can Peyton." Lucas answered simply, a smile tugging at his lips, "and I think you got through to Nathan." His blue orbs bore into her, "whatever you said seems to have done the trick – you wanna tell me what you said, just in case I have to sort him out and you're not around?"

"That won't happen." Brooke declared as she shut her mind off, opting for listening to her heart for the first time in two years – and her heart was telling her that the small town was home. It was good to be home and it was where she wanted to stay, forever. She wanted to be around all of her friends and she didn't want to miss watching her godson growing up any more than she already had. Brooke Davis was finally done running and she was readying to throw away the oars of her life and dock in Tree Hill permanently. It was where she belonged.

Lucas blinked and looked down at the brunette, his voice laced with question as he tried to make out the meaning of her words, "Brooke?"

His ex-girlfriend simply winked up at him and the brooder felt himself smile genuinely, getting his answer from that simple action.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying in Tree Hill – I wanna come home." Brooke admitted as her body collapsed against his, the brooder's laugh filling the air as he enveloped her in his arms and held her close. Neither of them spoke, merely because no words were needed in that moment. Brooke was finally home and she had no intention of leaving the small town – or him – ever again. Lucas felt the same feeling of relief that his nephew had felt earlier, smiling when the fashion icon held onto him a little tighter, her arms sliding up to rest around his neck. Her position prevented her from seeing his smile.

Everything was starting to fall back into place.

"Welcome home, Brooke Davis." Lucas whispered as he turned his face into her brown hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo while he held her tightly. He knew in his heart that he would never let the brunette go again; especially not now that he had another chance. He'd tried living without her for the past couple of years, and it hadn't worked. Brooke still plagued his thoughts – so this time he would just hold on tight and do everything in his power to make sure she never left again.

Brooke beamed at that one word – _home_.

It had never sounded nicer to her, though part of her heart told her it was because of _who _was holding onto her and murmuring it into her ear, not what was actually being said.

Or maybe it was a mixture of both.

All she knew was that being there – in the brooder's arms – was the most at home she had felt in years.

Hazel orbs widened in surprise.

_Ah, crap._

-TBC-


	7. The Place Alone I’d Never Find

**The Place Alone I'd Never Find**

It had once been said that your life was always changing.

That _you _were always changing and your life could change in one moment – one breath.

That was what he had learned when he'd had his accident over four months ago.

The rug had been pulled out from in under his feet in that brief moment, sending him falling flat on his ass, and in that moment he had morphed back into the jerk he'd been in high school. The jerk that he had been before he'd fallen in love with his with wife. Haley made him a better person, and once again it had been her love – as well as the love he possessed for Jamie – that had forced that old Nathan to disappear. With his disappearance a new person had been brought to light.

He wasn't the guy he had been two weeks ago, and he wasn't the Nathan Scott he had been five months ago.

He was in a transition phase – he wasn't where he had been, but he wasn't quite where he wanted to be.

He was slowly getting there, though.

Both Peyton and Brooke had been right when they had shouted their harsh words at him. He would have to work like hell to get back to where he had been before his accident, but he owed it to his family to at least try. He owed it to himself to get back to that point and allow himself to be happy again. His two friends had shown him that – the two friends who had been working their asses off to help get their beloved Naley plus one back on track.

Brooke had left her assistant in charge of everything while she was gone and had spent the past two weeks watching out to her godson, all the while working on her sketches whenever she got a moment. Everything was in place for the next line to come out though, so most of her current work could be done over the phone or over the computer, and the artist had taken over the gruelling task of taking Nathan to his physical therapy.

It was a well-oiled schedule that the five of them had put into place, seemingly working for everyone – everyone _except _Nathan.

He hated physical therapy and wished that he could just skip ahead to a time when it would be over, but over the past couple of weeks he had learned that his therapy seemed so much worst with Peyton present. Part of his heart beamed when he thought about how much friends cared about him, how much they were willing to go through so he could get better, but the blonde had to be one of the most annoying people that he had ever had the _un_pleasure of meeting. Peyton was family and he'd do anything to help her out but, after spending so much time with her over the past couple of weeks, he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

They were like oil and water – it was no wonder the two of them had broken up.

His blue orbs rolled at the mere thought of the smug smirk that etched into her face at every session, only for his gaze to drift over to the smirking blonde that was staring at him intently. It was a sight that caused him to let out a groan of annoyance. Peyton had been the first to call him out when she had returned home – an encounter that had been followed by the wrath of the ruthless fashion icon – and since then he had decided to stop hiding in the darkness. It held no answers and he'd opted for fighting for the light. The first step had been attending his son's race and facing all of his inner demons, and the daunting task at hand now was his therapy.

Peyton drove him to and from every appointment, and she stuck around to make sure that he actually did what his therapist asked of him.

It was fun. Insert sarcastic grin here.

"Nathan, you can groan and mope all you want, but you're not going to get any sympathy from _me_." Peyton sing-songed from where she was leaning against the wall, her lip curved into a smirk as she arched an eyebrow at him. "Because to _me _it doesn't matter how difficult you're finding this, you could have been further ahead in your therapy if you had just done this from the beginning instead of trying to drink yourself into oblivion for four months."

His blue orbs rolled once again, the sarcasm falling from his lips as he rolled himself over to the table to get his bottle of water, "you always were the sensitive and caring one."

"No, I was always the tortured and cynical bitch." Peyton grinned as she allowed for all of his bitterness to fly over her head, tapping her nails against the floor before she continued, "Haley was always the sensitive and caring one – which is why you're married to her and _not _me. The two of us being married would have been a disaster, and I can assure you that you wouldn't be in therapy right now…"

"Is that a promise?" Nathan muttered to himself.

"…You would be six feet under in a pine box, instead." She continued without hearing his question, her smile widening when his blue orbs drifted over to her and shone in a combination of amusement and disbelief, her shoulders shrugging response. "There is _no _way a marriage between _us _would have worked – meaning I would have killed you by now, pleaded some form of mental illness, and I'd be blissfully resting on a beach somewhere."

"Nice. _Really _nice, Peyton." Nathan shook his head as he rolled his wheelchair over to the dreaded walkway that was setup with supportive bars on each side. It was his personal catwalk to hell. He felt a sense of accomplishment after completing all of his exercises for a session, but it didn't change the fact it left him exhausted and it didn't change the fact it hurt like hell.

He closed his eyes as he thought about the pain he was about to endure, wishing that his therapist would appear already. He wanted nothing more than to get it over with so he could go home where his son was surely spending time happily with his godmother while Haley was at work. Nathan licked his lips before he smiled slightly, everyone had been right – his family was the reason that he needed to be able to walk again. He had accepted that the closest he would ever get to basketball again would _hopefully _be short games with his brother on the river court, but he needed to be able to walk again. He wanted to be able to play with Jamie and he wanted to be able to dance with his wife again. It didn't matter how much Haley laughed at him, telling him he had two left feet.

He shook his head at the thought, things had been getting better each day.

His family was still fragile and it would take them a while to get back, but he was willing to wait.

His family was the most important thing in his life, the most important thing to him, even if he _had _lost sight of that for a while.

"So," the blonde spoke up after a moment of silence, "when are you going to apologize to your wife for acting like such a jackass?"

Nathan clenched his teeth in exasperation, "when are _you _going to get a job and stop mooching off of us?"

Peyton blinked as she threw her head back in aggravation, pulling herself to her feet as she scowled at him, "right. I'm an unemployed loser and I had _actually _managed to forget that for like, five minutes – thanks for reminding me."

"Someone gotta keep you in check with reality," he deadpanned before he looked at her curiously, "but seriously – when are you going to get a job and stop mooching off me?"

"As soon as you get your ass walking again so I don't have to take you to therapy anymore." Peyton grinned as the taunt left her lips, knowing in her heart that she didn't mind bringing him to his therapy. Her friends needed her and she refused to leave them by taking off back to LA – not that she had any intention of leaving. She hadn't told anyone that she wanted to stay in her hometown for good, but at the same time she couldn't deny the fact that she missed the sense of accomplishment that had always accompanied a hard day of work. She had felt that way for the past two weeks.

She almost groaned – when had she turned into such a career-crazed woman? That was supposed to be Brooke.

"Really? Because I could have sworn that I heard you tell my wife that a part of you wanted to run your own label, and I'm _pretty _sure Brooke said that she would invest in it." Nathan spoke up, her green eyes snapping over to scowl at him. "She even has my pain in the ass of a brother roped in to help you out. Didn't Luke say that you could manage Tric and use the free space for your record label, considering the club _was _your idea back in high school?"

"Yes it was, but I'm not talking about this with you." Peyton mumbled stubbornly as she looked down at her hands. Her best friend had been on her case ever since she had admitted that a part of her wanted to open up a small record label in Tree Hill – a place that would be more personal than a larger label. It would be a place that would care about the music and the artists and a part of the blonde would even admit that the idea of running it from the club would be a big help and it felt right to her. But she wanted to do it on her own if she decided to form her own label.

She wasn't the same girl she'd been during her senior year – she felt independent now.

And that meant refusing the sweet gestures of both Brooke and Lucas.

Nathan blinked at her, "You mean Peyton Sawyer is passing up the opportunity to moan and groan?"

She simply ignored him instead of throwing out a bitchy retort. Her lips pulled down into a thoughtful pout as she allowed for herself to be overrun by her thoughts. Brooke and Lucas had both made offers that were more than generous, and the blonde knew that she would be able to pay them back eventually if she just accepted their help. Yet she had spent the past three years striving to find the previous independence that she had possessed before all of the drama of high school, and there was a voice in the back of her mind that told her accepting their help to jumpstart her dream was not being independent.

She didn't want to be a victim again, and she didn't want to be the person that had depended so much on Brooke and Lucas.

Lines had blurred the last time that had happened and people had gotten hurt – people that she loved.

Plus there was the fact that things still felt awkward with Lucas. She had barely talked to him since she had shown up in town and it wasn't because she was fighting feelings for him and it wasn't because she didn't want to be in his life once again as his friend, it was the issue of his current girlfriend. Peyton knew that if she was honest with herself it was really _Lindsay _that was really keeping her from accepting the offer – it wasn't about her independence or even about the fact that she was too proud to accept help, it was fear. The years in the fold had led her to realise that it was her fault, and her fault alone that the brooder had two failed relationships with Brooke.

She had always been the one to get in the way, and she didn't need another notch on her conscience.

It would be too much for her, and there was no denying that Lindsay hated her.

Lindsay knew the history between the two tortured blondes and it made her nervous.

And it seemed as though _nothing _could ease the editor's worry.

Blue orbs gazed at her intently. "Give me one reason that you _can't _accept their help, Peyton."

"You mean _besides _the fact that Karen owns the club? A woman who happens to be Luke's mother." Peyton groaned as she plopped down beside him, looking up at him as she rested on the blue mat, frowning as she sighed. "And Luke is my ex-boyfriend and… don't you think it would be a little immoral, or something?"

"Peyton, I'm not telling you to kiss him," Nathan teased before he paused, blinking at her mockingly, "but wait – you've done that, haven't you?"

"Yes and I don't intend on it happening again, Nathan – it won't happen again." The blonde assured as she fell back so she was lying on her back, pursing her lips together as she sighed, "but I know that their relationship has been a little unstable lately because of his inability to write another novel and Lindsay _has _made it quite clear she doesn't like me. I just don't want to add more stress to their relationship – Luke seems _really _happy."

"Well I personally this it's stupid to not accept his help – his or Brooke's. You and Luke were friends long before the two of you ever got together and you were friends long before Lindsay ever came into the picture," his annoyed tone voiced simply. "Now Lindsay is a great person and I think the world of her, but she doesn't know the whole story. She read the book and that's all she knows – she doesn't understand how the two of you were friends first."

She sighed, "Nathan…"

"But this isn't about that, it's about your dream. And if your friends are offering to help you make it come true, then I say screw Lindsay and go for it." Nathan said honestly, "it's never too late to fight for what you want, Sawyer – you just have to _really _fight for it."

Peyton smiled slightly, "That sounds familiar."

"It should."

She nodded as the sound of a slamming door gained her attention, smiling as she caught the gaze of the _attractive _physical therapist as he walked through the door. Honestly, the guy was all of the goodness of McDreamy and McSteamy thrown together and the blonde _knew _he would have been perfect if he had been her type – and if she were looking for a potential boyfriend.

"Hello, Nathan," he greeted before his brown orbs drifted over to the blonde, "and hello again, Peyton – we still haven't gotten rid of you?"

Nathan sighed, "Sadly not."

"Nope, you're stuck with me until we get this little fella walking again." Peyton grinned as she pulled herself up onto her feet, smacking Nathan on the back of the head before she looked back at the man who was annoyingly cheerful. While Nathan's therapist was easy on the eyes, he also reminded the blonde of a male version of the fashion icon – which had been another reason she had been turned off by him. The mere thought of dating someone as upbeat as Brooke would surely be the death of her, and Peyton knew it.

"So come on, dude – we'll have you terribly dancing again in no time." Peyton smirked as she grabbed a hold of Nathan's hands, holding on tightly as he slowly rose to his feet and steadied himself. He had been improving over the past three sessions especially, but she knew that it still hurt his back when he walked up and down the catwalk with the support of the beams. Green orbs watched as her ex-boyfriend winced in pain as he did his exercises and the encouragement fell from her lips, "do this for Haley and Jamie."

"On one condition, you promise me that you'll _really _consider running your own label from Tric." Nathan gritted out as he took a few slow steps, putting one foot in front of the other while he took a deep breath and looked back at Peyton. "_Without _worrying about Lindsay, okay? Just promise me you won't throw your dream away, not when yours still have a chance of coming true."

"Fine, I'll think about it." Peyton assured as she pursed her lips in thought, "but your dreams can still come true too, Nathan – just promise me you won't throw them away while they still have a chance of coming true."

Nathan chuckled, nodding.

He would prove to Haley that he was still the man she had fallen in love with – he would get her back. He just had to take it one step at a time.

**XXX**

Haley released a sigh, feeling content.

It had been two weeks since her two friends had returned home and, even though it made the editor uneasy to have them in town, Haley couldn't find it in herself to regret asking Brooke to come home.

Just like she couldn't help but feel _thrilled _that Peyton was home as well.

It felt like all of their family had been brought back together.

That fact alone comforted the former tutor in ways she hadn't thought possible. Brooke and Peyton had been living under the same roof as her for the past couple of weeks and they had both helped out as much as they could while – as the fashion icon put it – Naley mended their broken relationship so they could find their way back to sickening all of their friends with all of their cheesiness. Haley could only laugh though, when she thought of how supportive the fashion icon had been.

Brooke looked out to her godson during the day.

It was a development that Skills regularly whined about, claiming that he never got to see 'his little man J Scott' anymore because the fashion icon refused to release her hold on him.

Brooke claimed it was because she had six months of 'Braime' time to make up for.

Haley smiled as she pushed the thought from her mind. It looked as though everything was looking up and, as she looked around her classroom, she couldn't help but nod to herself happily when she realised that her students had absorbed her spiel about how high school shaped the rest of their lives. Brown orbs drifted back to the clock on the wall while the students quietly finished writing their reading quiz – even Quinton seemed to be giving it a half-assed attempt.

He had opted for leaving her alone once his coaches had threatened to suspend him from basketball – _permanently._

"Pencils down, and make sure your name is on your quiz." Haley announced as she stood up and began to walk around the classroom to collect the quizzes. She loved teaching as much as she thought she would, yet there was a part of her that just wanted her lunch break to arrive so she could go to the gym and check on her best friend and Skills. The two of them were still struggling to get the Ravens ready to play and it seemed to be an impossible task, but the former tutor was willing to believe in pretty much everything since Nathan had taken a turn for the best.

"Now I don't think that was so bad, not if you actually read the play." Haley admitted as she placed all of the quizzes in a green folder, turning around to face all of her students after putting the folder in the purse that the fashion icon had bought her the year before for Christmas. Her eyebrow kinked when she saw several of the students sighed sadly, the question tumbling from her lips, "who _actually _read the play?"

Her smile widened when most of the class raised their hands.

Brown orbs swept over the class to see which students she would have to work with a little more closely to get them motivated, hoisting herself up onto her desk as she continued on with her lesson. "Okay, not as good as I would have hoped, but we'll work up to that. Moving on – our next tropic is 'the tragic hero.'" Haley announced simply as she crossed her ankles as her legs dangled over the edge of the desk.

"Mrs. Scott," one of the shy students called out from the back of the classroom as she raised her hand, "what does a tragic hero have to do with _Julius Caesar_?"

Haley smiled when she saw genuine confusion and curiosity etched into her face. "Well a tragic hero is a character that is never entirely good or evil, but they always fall. How they fall can differ from story to story," she continued when she noted that she had all of their attention, minus the few who were staring blankly at the clock, "but it is usually brought out by some flaw that they possess. It can be a part of their personality or an error in their judgement – who do you see as the tragic hero in _Julius Caesar_?"

Several students mumbled under their breath: "Brutus?"

She nodded her head as she hopped off the desk and walked over to the chalk board, beginning to write. "That's right. Now there are six characteristics to the tragic hero – the first is that they have a noble stature – which means that whatever the tragedy is, it involves the tragic hero's fall. Brutus was our tragic hero in this case and his noble stature refers to how he's pretty high up on the food chain, so to speak. He was the best friend of Caesar. The second characteristic is the tragic flaw – Brutus' personality flaw is that he was far too trusting. He believed that the other conspirators were telling him the truth and he didn't want to see the fact that the others were unlike him, that they were greedy."

"But wasn't what happened Brutus' fault? I mean, everyone always feels bad for him because he didn't know that they were manipulating him, but he _did _have a choice." A Blonde boy in the front of the class pointed out, "he didn't have to side with the conspirators. It was his own choice to betray Caesar – he chose that course of action over the other."

"Good job, _Lucas_." Haley muttered to herself, blinking when she shook her head. He reminded her so much of her best friend that it had scared her during the first few days of class. She cleared her throat, "Greg actually has a point. Brutus chose that fate, which is the third characteristic – free choice. If it's a true tragedy then there must be an element of choice, which there was in this case. He chose to betray his best friend and because of Brutus' actions, Rome was thrown into Chaos – _that _was the tragedy."

"The fourth point," Haley began when she noted how her students didn't seem all too thrilled with the typical-teacher behaviour of writing on the board, grabbing her notes so she could walk up and down the aisles with her notes in hand. It made her feel closer to the students in a way, as if she was a part of them rather than being separated from them, "is that the punishment exceeds the crime. This means the audience – you – is left feeling that the tragic hero got more than he deserved. So what happened to Brutus?"

"He killed himself!" Someone from the back called out.

Haley nodded. "Right – but _why _did he kill himself?" Her eyes lightened up when she saw a small brunette raise her hand in the back of the classroom, "yes, Carissa?"

Carissa licked her lips as she tapped her pen against the desk, feeling uncomfortable as all of her classmates looked at her. "Brutus chose to kill himself because he came to the conclusion that he was wrong in killing Caesar – but his punishment was undeserved cause Brutus was only doing what he thought was right. It wasn't _his _fault that he had been misled by the conspirators."

"That's correct – and without knowing it, Carissa just introduced us to the fifth characteristic." Haley said as she looked around the classroom, drumming her fingers against her thigh before she whirled around on her heel to smile at her class. "Hero has increased awareness. That occurred when Brutus realised that he was wrong in killing Caesar," seeing that they all seemed to have an understanding, she nodded, "now for homework…"

"Hey! Mrs. HJ Scott, you said there were six characteristics." Quinton called out from his position in the back of the class, his arrogant smirk widening as he leaned back into his seat, "now I might not be the best student but even I know basic math. You only gave us five characteristics, teach, which means you missed a point."

"You're right," she mused as she studied him before looking back at her notes, "the last characteristic of the tragic hero is that it produces catharsis in the audience – which is a feeling of emotional purgation that an audience feels after witnessing the dilemmas of the tragic hero." Haley glanced up from her notes and looked at Quinton, "thanks for pointing that out."

"Just making my services useful, Mrs. HJ Scott. But, if you're interested, there are other services that can be made available if you need them."

The class snickered.

"You know, there is something you can help me with." Haley said as she smirked at the smart-assed athlete, "thank you _so _much for volunteering to wipe the chalk boards before your practice."

Quinton looked at the four boards that were covered in notes, his smirk falling while the rest of the class chuckled.

"Back to what I was saying, for tomorrow I want you to write an eight paragraph essay explaining how Brucas was a tragic hero." Haley announced as she watched Quinton sulk in the back of the classroom, her eyebrow arching as she stated, "and if you were paying attention in class then you'll have no problem writing it – oh! And _please _remember to include a proper introduction and conclusion this time."

The bell rang and she watched as all of her students collected their belongings and filed out of the classroom one by one. Haley breathed out as she glanced at the doorway, seeing Mr. Turner standing there with a proud smile strewn across his face, nodding at the former tutor before he walked away. She no longer needed her former principle to hold her hand. She had finally gotten a handle on the whole teaching thing, and the next thing on her list was getting her home life back on track as well. She and Nathan had made great strides over the past two weeks, but they still weren't the couple they used to be.

They would be though.

Haley had her faith back.

**XXX**

She paced back and forth in the middle of Naley's living room while she waited for her mother to finish her rant just so _she _could get started with her own spiel. She was thankful for all of the help that her mother had offered over the past three years, how valuable an employee she had turned out to be, but that didn't change the facts to the fashion icon. Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose. Her mother seemed to think that the company was _hers _on most days, but that would never happen. _Clothes over Bros _was Brooke's company, not Victoria's – _never _Victoria's. Her mother's help also didn't change the hurt that embedded itself within the fashion icon's heart when Victoria put her foot down and ordered her to do something.

Where had that sort of parental control been when she had been a teenager?

Hazel orbs drifted over to look at the couch, the brunette feeling her lips quirk up into a smile when she saw her godson sitting at the coffee table with Peyton, a blue crayon attacking the paper while the little boy coloured contently. Brooke tore her eyes away from the sight as she listened to her mother's harsh words, wishing more than anything that she could be the one colouring with Jamie. It was what she was _supposed _to be doing, but her phone had rung shortly after the blonde and Nathan had returned from his therapy session, and she had paused upon hearing her mother's personal ring tone. She'd had every intention of ignoring the call, but Peyton had informed her that she couldn't avoid Victoria forever so the fashion icon had caved and answered the call. Big mistake there.

That had been twenty minutes ago and Victoria was still tearing into her only daughter.

The only words the fashion icon had been able to get into the conversation were – _"Mom! Hey! I was __**just **__about to call you."_

It had been a total lie, but it had been one Brooke had been willing to tell, especially if it meant that she would get rid of her mother sooner.

"Mom, why are _you _yelling at _me_?" Brooke groaned in annoyance when her mother stopped to take a much-needed breath, the pause giving the former cheer-captain the chance to get a few words in.

Victoria scoffed, "I'm _not _yelling at you, Brooke!"

"You are _too _yelling at me, and I don't know why!" Her daughter pointed out for the millionth time, "It's _my _company!"

"It's a company that you're not putting first!" Victoria snapped over the line, unaware of how her daughter opted for holding the phone away from her ear while the older brunette fell into another rant. "You have been in that hick town for _two _weeks and I was willing to look past you throwing off a major fashion show but not anymore, Brooke Penelope Davis. Now you are going to pack your bags and you will be on the next plane back to New York. You cannot blow off work anymore!"

"You're _still _yelling at me!"

Peyton glanced up and sent the fashion icon a sympathetic smile. She knew firsthand how vicious Bitchtoria could be.

Brooke sighed. "And I don't know why you're being such a _bit_…" she paused in calling her mother a bitch as she looked at her godson, correcting her statement, "_bitter _person about this. It's called a vacation."

The blonde chuckled at her friend, "nice save."

Hazel orbs narrowed at Peyton before Victoria scoffed over the line: "I know what a vacation is, Brooke!"

"You _should _considering you spent pretty much all of my childhood at the hottest vacation spot with Richard! As soon as I hit puberty, you ran off!" Brooke hissed, trying to keep her voice low enough that her godson wouldn't overhear too much of the conversation, yet the fashion icon couldn't help but smile slightly. Rachel would be jumping for _joy _if she were there at that moment, claiming that it was about time the fashion icon stood up to Victoria.

"Brooke, now is not the time for this debate," her mother said tightly over the phone as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, fighting a headache, "when are you coming home?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I _am _home."

Hazel orbs filled with frustrated teams but she refused to let them fall.

Jamie had been through enough as it was; the last thing he needed was to see his godmother falling apart.

"No it isn't. New York is your home now – here with me and the company. So stop acting so damn _childish_, Brooke." Her mother scolded, "I'll have Millicent book you a seat on the next flight out of Tree Hill. You need to come home."

Brooke pressed her lips into a thin line upon hearing those words. All she wanted to do was scream, shouting at her mother until she understood. New York wasn't her home and it never had been. She had truly _tried_ to make the city her home but she had been miserable without all of her loved ones there. Tree Hill was the only place she had ever been able to call her home and she knew that wouldn't change, no matter how hard she tried. Brooke had moved to New York to get away from all of the ache and drama that her hometown possessed, but she had been autopilot the past few years. She hadn't been happy – something her mother had never picked up on.

"I don't _want _to leave Tree Hill." Brooke said a little more forcefully. She refused to let her mother talk her into leaving her home town, because she had already told the people that mattered most to her that she wouldn't leave again. She had vowed to do everything she could to stay in Tree Hill, and she had no intention of being made into a liar. Just like she had no intention of leaving – it was her life and it was about damn time she took a stand. Lucas had once told her that she would change the world but, in that moment, the world she needed to change the most was her own.

"Brooke, you don't always get want you want in like, it's something that I learned a long time ago." Her mother said bitterly, "and now it's time for _you _to learn that lesson.

The fashion icon took a deep breath, knowing that her mother was talking about _her _on some level.

Victoria had never wanted to be a mother.

Brooke wasn't stupid enough to think otherwise.

Victoria exhaled sharply, "and what the hell has gotten into you?"

Brooke crumpled her eyebrows together in thought as she looked over at Jamie, smiling gently when she saw pure happiness radiating from him as he rambled excitedly to Peyton about something while the artist listened intently. Suddenly the answer to the question hit her with the damning force of a hurricane. The feeling was simple – it was the feeling of being happy and loved, it was the feeling of being at home. And it was nice to be home.

A content sigh fell from her lips, "home."

"Are you _high_?" Her mother demanded before she narrowed her eyes, "because if you are, I can put a good spin on this. We'll just place the blame on that slutty redhead you like to call a friend – god knows she has been a bad influence on you from the beginning. And don't even get me started on that…"

"Stop putting my friends down," the fashion icon insisted before she felt courage swell up within her small frame, "and I don't care what you say, I don't care if it was never the plan, I want to move back to Tree Hill _permanently_."

"What about the company?" Victoria demanded in outrage, stuttering slightly in anger, "You're just going to give it up?"

"No. I'll run the company from here." Brooke answered automatically, blinking in surprise as she processed the words that had just tumbled from her lips. She blinked again and turned around to look at Peyton.

Peyton was staring at her in shock, her green eyes wide as a smile worked its way onto her face, blonde curls falling into her face as she nodded. She winked as she gave the brunette a thumb's up.

Victoria let out an aggravated sighed, "Brooke!"

"It's my life. Bye, Victoria." Brooke said simply as she ended the call before she absently walked over to where the blonde duo were sitting, flopping down onto her back as she rested on the sofa, her hazel orbs gazing up at the ceiling. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she knew that her mother was going to have a _huge _bitch fit during their next conversation, yet the fashion icon couldn't help but feel free. She felt like the bitchy teenager who had argued passionately with her mother over the phone during her junior year when her parents had been moving to LA. It only seemed fitting that she had been fighting to stay in Tree Hill back then as well.

Peyton pursed her lips together as she got up from her position on the floor, ruffling Jamie's hair as she walked over to her friend. "Brooke, you better wipe that expression off your face. You have nothing to feel guilty about, you didn't say anything that the whore..." she paused and coughed, struggling to correct her statement when Jamie glanced up at her, "_horrible _woman didn't deserve. There is nothing wrong with taking a stand."

Brooke nodded her head slightly. She knew that her mother had deserved it – Victoria actually deserved a hell of a lot worst – but the shock hadn't worn off yet.

Rachel was usually the one to stand up to Victoria.

"Jamie, why don't you go see what your dad is up to?" Peyton suggested as she smiled at Jamie. She breathed out in relief when the little boy immediately abandoned his picture and took off up the hallway without a fight, only for her gaze to immediately go back to the fashion icon. Peyton smiled gently as she moved to sit down on the edge of the sofa, her fingers running through Brooke's hair when she rolled over and rested her head on Peyton's lap, "talk to me, Brooke. Tell me what's going on in that chaotic little head of yours."

Hazel orbs stared straight ahead while Peyton continued to play with the short brown locks, a smile tugging at the fashion icon's lips.

Anna Sawyer used to do the same thing when the two of them had been upset. She'd sit in the middle of the couch while each girl rested their head on her lap, her fingers combing through their hair.

Anna had been a _real _mom.

Peyton sighed, "Brooke?"

"I don't know why I even bother anymore. She's been great, helping me with the company, but to her it's just a business partnership." Brooke mumbled sadly as she winced at the memory of the night her mother had laid down that rule, "but it's not. Is it?"

"No it's more than that," the blonde sighed, "because she _is _your mother – somehow."

Watery laughter spilled past her red lips. "Can you explain that to _her_?"

"I could try if you wanted me to," Peyton mused as she placed a reassuring hand on the brunette's arm, "but I think you're forgetting the fact that your mother _hates _me. Bitchtoria hates me more than she hates your dad! Remember? She used to say that I was a bad influence on you."

Ruby lips lifted up into a smirk, "because you _were_, P Sawyer."

Peyton scowled down at her friend, "I was _not_."

Silence engulfed the two of them as they remembered all of the times the two of them had shared in high school – some good while others had been really, really bad. All of that was behind them, though. Brooke had forgiven the blonde for everything she had done in the past, and Peyton had assured the fashion icon that she was _so _sorry for everything she had done. It was the biggest regret she had, what she had done senior year.

"So your mom doesn't want you to stay here and she sure as hell doesn't want you to run the company from Tree Hill," Peyton recapped after the two of them had had several moments to collect their thoughts, her lips pulling down into a frown. "So I guess the only question is – what are _you _going to do, B Davis?"

"Go all Hamlet on her ass," the brunette muttered, "and kill her."

Peyton frowned in thought, "Brooke? If I remember correctly, Hamlet killed his stepfather – not his mother."

"It's the same concept," Brooke huffed in annoyance as the room fell into silence once again, a sigh falling from her lips as she murmured softly, "I don't know what to do." She groaned in annoyance as she looked up at the blonde. "I don't want to talk about this anymore – tell me something. It came be gossip circa 1989 for all I care, just distract me."

"How about some good news?"

Brooke sat up and looked at her friend in anticipation, "what's going on, Peyton 'unemployed' Sawyer?"

Peyton scowled at her. "Peyton 'maybe not unemployed for much longer' Sawyer, you mean."

"That's too much of a mouthful." Brooke scoffed, waving a hand flippantly before she looked at her friend seriously, demanding to know what was going on.

"I talked to Nathan earlier," the blonde blurted out after rolling her eyes in amusement, "and he said that I should go for it if it's what I really want – a record label, I mean. And it is, Brooke." Peyton admitted as she looked at her friend, noting the two dimples that were indenting Brooke's cheeks, "but I needed to know if you're still willing to invest in it. Because as much as I want to be independent and fearless, I'm really going to need your help if I'm going to do this."

"Of course you're going to do this, and of course I'm going to invest in your label! P Sawyer, I believe in you and this kickass label that you're going to have, providing depressingly broody music to tortured teens everywhere." Brooke teased happily before she kinked an eyebrow when Peyton scowled at her, "but what happened to the whole '_Brooke, I can't do this because Lindsay hates me'_-thing? You do realise that you're going to have to talk to Lucas in order for this to happen – right?"

Peyton sighed, "Yeah."

"Then hurry up and text him and ask him to meet you at Tric – practice should be over by now, so move that skinny ass of yours." Brooke ordered, slapping the blonde's ass as she stood up, her dimples indenting her cheeks as she sent Peyton a smug look. "But, just so you know, this all could have been over with if you had just had the guts to face editor-girl's wrath a week ago."

Peyton arched an eyebrow, "editor-girl?"

Brooke pursed her lips together in thought. "You're right. It's like I'm ripping off tutor-girl… I guess I'll just have to call her Lindsay until I come up with some witty nickname for her."

"You could always go with _bitch_."

"First of all, _bitch _is my nickname for Rachel," the fashion icon pointed out before she scowled at the blonde, "and Peyton? She's just threatened by you!"

"Why? I'm not even after Lucas!"

"Which is what you told _me _when _I _was dating Lucas – only for you to shove your tongue down his throat. Both times."

Her voice was taunting and light, yet all the blonde could do was scowl at Brooke. "You are _so _mean, B Davis."

Brooke kinked her signature eyebrow smugly, "but you love me anyway."

"I really do," Peyton admitted as she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

**XXX**

Nathan laughed as his son sat on the bed and continued to ramble, switching to the topic of his pet bunny and how he thought that Chester was upset with him for some unknown reason. He shook his head when his son pouted slightly as he wondered aloud if _he _had done something, leaning down to kiss Jamie on the head. "He's not mad at you, Jamie." He murmured as he stood up and took a few slowly steps into the attached bathroom. Jamie continued to ramble though, and Nathan had to laugh. Things had been steadily improving ever since he'd had the courage to be the person he was supposed to be.

But he couldn't help but frown as he braced himself against the vanity and stared at his reflection. The person staring back at him wasn't the Nathan Scott he was used to seeing. His reflection simply showed a somewhat broken mess – someone who was unrecognizable even to him. It was no wonder that both Peyton and Brooke – even his brother on occasion – felt the need to comment on his 'mountain man' appearance whenever he caught them staring.

"And then Aunt Brooke gave me a bag of gummy worms and some ice cream," his son continued to rant from his position in the other room, "but she said that I couldn't tell Momma 'cause she'd get mad. And what happens during 'Braime' time isn't supposed to get back to Momma because Aunt Brooke said she doesn't wanna die young – but I'm not telling Momma. I'm telling you. Then she said that we…"

Nathan rolled his eyes as he imagined how much of a sugar high that combination of sugar had caused, his lips pressed into a thin line as he reached for his razor. He held it in his grasp but, but just like his footsteps, the act was unsteady and the mere thought of it made him frown. There was no way that shaving would get him back to the person had once been. It hadn't been his appearance that had made him appear broken to all those around him – it had been his shattered dreams. The empty look he'd had in his eyes.

All of those thoughts vanished from his mind when he realised his son had stopped talking.

"Jamie?"

"He's watching SpongeBob." Brooke answered from where she was leaning against the door frame, having ordered her godson to go watch television while she talked to his dad, her arms crossed over her chest as she smiled happily at the worried man in front of her. "Don't worry, Hotshot, you didn't lose the kid. But if you tell me you're about to lose the chia pet growing on your face, I just might burst out into song. I don't care if P Sawyer says it makes you look like a rockstar. _I _think it makes you look like a hobo."

Blue orbs rolled in a mixture of annoyance and amusement as Nathan pushed himself back from the counter, turning so he could face the fashion icon while he leaned against the counter for support. "So how _did _the conversation with Victoria?" He questioned, trying his best to get the conversation away from his appearance, yet there was genuine concern in his eyes as he asked: "you okay?"

He had suffered his fair share of parent insanity over the years – he knew what it was like.

Brooke bobbed her head up and down, "I'm fine, Nate."

Nathan frowned at her for a moment, silence engulfing the two of them as a smirk engraved his face. "I'm sure you are, but does this mean that I'm getting rid of your ass soon? Because I hate to admit it, but I've kinda gotten used to you eating all of my food, and I know that Haley and Jamie wanted you to stay. So do I." His eyebrow arched, "but the question is – are you going to do what you want, or are you going to listen to Victoria and run back to New York?"

Brooke blinked at him, surprise etched into her face.

"My son is _really _good at gossip," he chuckled lightly, "and he should be. He learned it from you."

Hazel orbs rolled in exasperation, knowing that her godson had picked up several traits from her over the years. Jamie tended to clap his hands when he was overly excited and he knew just when to pout when he wanted something, and he had definitely picked up her ability to gossip. He held several 'Brookeisms' that his parents found just as annoying as they found them amusing.

Brooke sighed upon seeing Nathan's pointed expression, "I don't know what to do. What _should _I do?"

"No one can answer that. It all comes down to you – what do _you _want to do, Brooke?"

"I _really _want to stay."

Nathan shrugged in response, as if that answered all of her questions, "Then stay. You already told Victoria that you were."

"It's not that simple, Nate."

"Then _make _it that simple."

Brooke rolled her eyes at all of his answers. She knew that it would be pointless to continue the conversation – he was just as stubborn as her, something that annoyed the two of them on most days, if only for the fact that they frustrated each other to no end. It always seemed as though annoying qualities that were mirrored in someone else had a way of getting under your skin. She knew that. It was one of the reasons that she had locked horns with both Nathan and Rachel in the past. It seemed almost _hilarious _that the two of them were two of her best friends – two members of her family.

Blue orbs locked onto the fashion icon, knowing that she was thinking over everything he'd just said, a question of his own tumbling from his lips: "so what can I do for you? Something tells me you didn't come in here for _just _my wonderful company."

"Nothing, actually." Brooke admitted, pushing herself off the door frame when she saw his disbelieving look, moving further into the bathroom. "I just thought I'd come check on you. How was therapy?"

"Plenty physical," he answered simply, smirking when he heard the brunette scoff. "I'm _alive _if that's any indication."

"I'll let the vague answer slide this _one _time, Hotshot." Brooke sighed as she walked past him, hoisting herself up on the counter, her legs swinging gently as she smiled at him when she noted that Nathan was looking at his reflection once again. Her eyebrow kinked, "are you _actually _going to get rid of that chia pet growing on your face? Because I won't stop you. I'll even _pay _you to get rid of it – hell; I'll hold you down and do it if I have to."

Nathan frowned at her. "Do what?"

"Shave off that _hideous _beard you have going on."

Laughter tumbled from his lips as he shook his head, "no thanks. I'd rather live."

Brooke pouted, "I wouldn't leave you with _too _many scratches."

"And here I was thinking that you liked to scratch."

His blue orbs held nothing but amusement as she scowled at him, sending him a withering glare.

"I actually hate you." Brooke muttered as he turned on the faucet while she reached behind herself and handed him the shaving cream. Her eyes watched as he poured some shaving gel into his palms and slowly worked the cool green gel into his heard, and it took all of her self-control to not beam at him smugly. She had been on his case ever since she had returned to her hometown and she was happy that the raven-haired Scott was _finally _getting rid of his beard. Some people could pull off the mountain man look, and maybe Nathan _would _look okay with a beard, but the beard with the addiction of the shoulder length hair was too much.

Nathan glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes when he saw her frown in disapproval, "What?"

"You really need to start taking better of yourself," the fashion icon admitted, her words holding a deeper meaning before she smirked. "Because letting your appearance get _this _bad is just sad – I mean, not even a conditioner would be able to fix that hairy fungus looking thing that's growing on your face!" Brooke exclaimed, knowing that she was being overdramatic, but it was worth the smile she was tugging at his lips. Nathan wasn't completely back to being the person he had been before, but he looked more like _old school Nathan _when he smiled.

Yet she couldn't help but notice how long it was taking the gel to penetrate the dense strands, let alone break up the coarse hair.

Brooke rolled her eyes – men could be _so _inconvenient.

"So," she began when she saw him tilt his jaw to make the first shave, "how have things been in Naley-land the past couple of weeks? I haven't heard any fights."

Nathan kept his eyes trained on his task, "things have been okay, I guess."

Things were a lot better than they had been two weeks ago.

But he also knew that things were a long way from where they had been five months ago.

He sighed. "I'm not saying we haven't made progress, but it seems like Haley thinks I'm going to get lost in my funk again."

"But you _won't!_" Brooke insisted.

Nathan had to smile at the confidence in her voice – it almost made _him _confident in the fact.

"How about I help?" Brooke questioned, a devious smile appearing on her face as she kinked her eyebrow, the gears in her mind turning. "You know, with all things Naley."

"Brooke," Nathan groaned when she sent him a wicked grin, noting the mischievous glimmer that had flashed in her hazel depths. "No offence, but I'm the one who screwed up my marriage. I can fix it on my own – I don't need you working against me too."

"But I wouldn't be working _against _you. I want the same things as you do, Nate – I want everything to work out and I want you two to get back that cheesy, cuteness you always had about you."

"Brooke," he sighed, "I really don't think…"

"Oh no! You leave everything to me, Hotshot!" Brooke beamed. "It'll take me a few minutes to plan everything out, but I assure you that I'll come up with a sure fire plan to get your marriage back on track!"

"_Brooke!_"

"Operation: Naley will commence tonight when teacher-mom gets off work." She interrupted before he continued with his complaints, a smug smirk lighting up her face. "I managed to fix you two before."

Nathan rolled his eyes at the memory of his first date with Haley, sliding the razor under his jaw and moving it along the curve of his chin before he frowned at her, "yeah. After _**you **_royally screwed us over to begin with."

Hazel eyes widened in his direction while her bottom lip jutted out into a pout. Brooke Davis _lived _for this sort of things. Almost as much as she lived for weddings.

"Look," Nathan sighed after making the mistake of looking at her expression, "I know that you want to help but…"

"Yeah, I _want _to help. So _let _me help." The brunette insisted as she threw her hands up in frustration, "I'll even take Jamie out for the night if it would help. The two of us could crash at Mouth's or something, giving you and tutor-mom some time to work things out _without _having to worry about him and I'll even make sure Peyton is out of the house. It'll give you two some privacy – some time to be _just _Naley."

"Fine," he relented, knowing that he was going to regret it, "just nothing _too _crazy – okay?"

"Deal!" Brooke cheered excitedly as she threw a towel at his face after he had rinsed the razor under the water, "and may I say that you cleaned up _very _nicely for your date tonight, Mr. Scott. You look _much _better – the whole ZZ top thing just wasn't working out at all."

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't _that _bad, Brooke."

"_Puhlease_!" Brooke scoffed, rolling her eyes as she jumped down off the counter, a smile etching into her face as she picked up one of Haley's hair elastics and pulled Nathan's hair up into a ponytail.

"What?" He asked incredulously, "we playing hairdresser now?"

"Yes." She said simply as she reached into a drawer for some scissors, arching her eyebrow warningly as she met his gaze in the mirror. "You have a big date tonight and we can't just you look half-decent, Hotshot. We want Naley fireworks! We want tutor-wife to take you into her arms – _not _scoff in disgust. But if you need the reassurance, I _promise _I won't break out any bows or ribbons. Just trust me, Nathan." Brooke requested, her hazel orbs pleading.

Nathan closed his eyes in acceptance.

He had learned a long time ago that it was just better for him to go along with Brooke Davis.

Fighting against her was pointless, and he found that he _did _trust her. He trusted her with his life and, more importantly, he trusted her with his family.

After all, she _was _family.

**XXX**

Peyton sighed as she walked around the club that she had believed in back in high school, remembering all of the long hours that she had spent working to find a perfect band to open on the first night. She remembered the Halloween party her senior year. She remembered every memory that she had ever made in Tric – memories that also included all of the bands that she had watched and the bands that _she _herself had booked to play there. Most of the memories within these walls were good, except for the memory of the rehearsal dinner before Naley's second wedding. She had brushed it off back then, but now the memory of that night filled her with regret.

But it was in the past now.

Brooke had forgiven her and there was no point in bringing it up now.

That was what the brunette had told her when she had apologized a couple of years ago – _"it's in the past, P Sawyer. It doesn't matter anymore."_

It had happened in high school and there was no point in bringing up all of those painful memories all over again.

She breathed out as she pushed those thoughts from her mind and turned them back to Tric. Peyton knew that she had been the one that had essentially initiated the club's opening but she still couldn't help but wonder if she should actually be there. She had confessed to her best friend that she wanted to open her own recording label, something more personal than the one she had worked for in LA, only for Lucas to approach her about it a couple of hours later. Her mind had went blank and she had been so surprised by the fact that the fashion icon had told Lucas – why, Peyton still wasn't sure because it had been _such _a Brooke thing to do – that she had cut the brooder off without letting him explain. Instead she had walked away and told him that she had no interest in managing the club _or _using the free space as an office for her recording label.

She had told him that there was no way it could work. Something Peyton had _truly _believed that when she had said it.

Yet there she was a week later standing in Tric, thinking of actually managing the place.

One short week after shooting the idea down.

But she had promised herself that she was at least going to heard Lucas out this time. Peyton had decided that the least she could do was hear him out and make sure that he didn't object to the idea in any way – for her to agree to manage Tric, she needed his blessing. She needed everyone's approval. Tric may have been her idea but the club had been a venture that Karen and Deb had gone into together, and the artist refused to do this without their approval. She couldn't do that to them, she couldn't do that to _Lucas_. She had done more than enough to the brooder over the years.

He had to agree before she even considered making the move – a move that she was pretty sure she wanted to take.

It was a hasty move, but that had nothing to do with her hesitance.

She didn't want to hurt Lucas again, and causing a strain to his relationship with Lindsay _would _be hurting him.

It all came back to _Lindsay_.

It was more than obvious that the editor hated her, a feeling that was mirrored within Peyton, but it didn't change the fact that she wouldn't do anything to add more stress to the relationship she shared with Lucas. The two of them seemed happy and that was enough for her to keep her dislike of the woman to herself. Yet she couldn't help but understand the insecurity Lindsay felt around her. Peyton hated to admit it, but she had ruined too many of the brooder's relationships in the past. She refused to be responsible for a third.

Lindsay was her main reason, but it wasn't the only.

There was also the voice in the back of her mind, taunting her.

She had years of experience when it came to booking bands for Tric, but managing it was a completely different story.

And running a recording label out of it too?

Peyton had the experience. Her internship at Sire records had prepped her for this but there was no way to deny that her lack of success in the music industry had done wonders to her confidence. Yet her heart kept screaming at her, telling her to ignore her brain and admit that she needed this. She had been itching to get back to work ever since she had returned to Tree Hill. Plus, with her reluctance to leave her hometown and her refusal to give up on music, her options were limited.

She truly needed this place.

Suddenly an amused voice rang out from behind her, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come running back to me."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she turned around to look at Lucas. He was stood on the stairs with a crooked grin, his arms crossed across his chest.

His words rung in her ears and she scowled. It was _so _not okay to joke about that yet. She didn't think it ever would be.

"Not like _that_," the brooder assured with a chuckle, raising his hands in surrender. "I meant about the offer – I _knew _you'd be back."

Peyton scoffed. "You don't know me."

Lucas smiled at the familiar words and hopped off the last step. "I like to think that I do," he admitted as he walked into the middle of the room, "it's been a while since you were last here, huh? It holds a lot of great memories, though. I can still remember when you booked Fall Out Boy to perform here on Halloween."

"Ah, _Pete!_" Peyton sighed dreamily, clutching a hand to her chest as she winked at the brooder.

Lucas rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he remembered the weekend at the cabin.

"But seriously? All I remember about that night is that you dressed as Tommy Lee and ended up dancing with some slut dressed as Pamela," Peyton cringed at the thought of the redhead, rolling her eyes. "I _still _can't believe that Rachel managed to become friends with Brooke. I thought the two of them would be bitching at each other forever."

Lucas had toned her out though, focussing on the first part of the comment with a scowl. "I thought I told everyone to _never _mention the Tommy Lee incident ever again?"

"You did, but it was too great of a memory to put in storage." Peyton assured with a smile etched into her face, silence engulfing the two of them as she tapped her hands against her thighs. She breathed out as she glanced around the club before her green eyes rested on Lucas, "So how's Lindsay? Is she pissed that I'm actually thinking about managing this place?"

"She wasn't too thrilled about it when I brought it up last week," Lucas admitted as he walked over to sit on a barstool, "she said something about me being unable to severe the ties I hold with my ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend or ex-girlfriend**_s_**?" Peyton questioned in annoyance, a huff calling from her lips when she saw his broody expression.

Lucas frowned at her, obviously not understanding the meaning of her question, waiting for an elaboration.

"You know what I mean, Luke! Is Lindsay upset because you can't severe your ties to me," Peyton scowled, "or is she upset because you can't severe your ties to me _and _Brooke? Because I'm going to be honest, the second one would make me feel less inclined to kick her ass – no offence."

"She seems to like Brooke," Lucas admitted as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, sighing when Peyton let out an aggravated groan and slumped down onto the barstool beside him. Blue orbs watched her gently when the artist banged her head off the counter, the brooder reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She'll come around, Peyton."

"But what if she doesn't? How can I agree to this _outrageous _idea knowing that your girlfriend will be pissed about it, Luke?" Greens orbs drifted up to gaze at his face intently, only for the artist's face to scrunch up in a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "Why is she so hateful towards _me _anyway? And why does she like _Brooke_?"

"Everyone likes Brooke." Lucas reasoned.

"Including you _current _girlfriend who hates _me_." Peyton pointed out as she sat up slightly, draped over the bar as she kept her gaze trained on his face. "Let me ask you something. Why is it that people are able to accept that you can be friends with _Brooke_, but when they see us together they automatically assume that I'm _madly _in love with you? It's like everyone thinks that I came home for you – like they're waiting for me to rip you away from Lindsay!"

"You mean you're not still in love with me? Damn." Lucas feigned hurt as he snapped his fingers, "and here I was preparing myself for the kiss of death that would be the end of my relationship with Lindsay."

Peyton stared at him dryly, not impressed at all.

"Come on, Peyt," the brooder sighed suddenly, looking at her seriously. "You have to admit that your record is still there – _our _record is still there."

"But I thought that this was supposed to be like a criminal record? You know, locked away and forgotten after you reach the age of eighteen!" Peyton whined slightly as she tilted her head back, "I mean, I know they're never erased, but it can't be held against you."

"But it's still there for everyone to see."

Silence hung in the air, the two of them processing what he had said, only to be interrupted once Peyton spoke.

"You never answered my question though," she accused lightly as she looked uncertainly at the brooder, "You never told me _why _people can accept that you and Brooke are _just _friends."

"Brooke and I had closure." Lucas said simply as he thought back to the banquet where things had officially ended between him and Brooke. It had been the night where the two of them had agreed to be friends, and it was something that the brooder had been thankful for. Even now he was happy that the two of them could still be in each other's life. His heart had nearly shattered when the bubbly brunette had been unable to be the same room as him – it had always killed him. Pain had radiated from her hazel orbs every time she had seen him, Peyton, or the two of them together. She had looked as if the two of them had betrayed her once again.

"But you don't think we had the same closure." Peyton finished after the brooder had been silent for a couple of minutes, her mind running over the idea.

She knew that he was right – the two of them had never had closure.

Not even _close._

Maybe _that _was why Lindsay seemed to hate her as though she were the devil himself.

"Not really," the brooder admitted, "we haven't really talked since…"

Peyton cleared her throat, her lips quirking up into a smile as she impersonated the fashion icon, "since you stormed LA and went all Naley on me?"

Lucas smiled at the familiar words.

"And I hate myself for that, Luke." Peyton continued as she sighed, "I mean… the two of us were friends before we ever got together, but calling you after that? It just felt _awkward _and, I don't know, I felt as though I had no right to call you after what had happened."

"So you don't think we had closure either?"

"No, _oh no_. Not even close."

Lucas nodded, "I guess we should have that conversation then…"

Peyton licked her lips as she stared at the sign that read _Tric_, allowing for several seconds to tick by before she jumped into the conversation. "You know, for the longest time I didn't want to believe that we were really over. Brooke had already left for New York and I felt like you were the only thing I had left – the only thing that I had that tied me to the life I used to have. I was a mess for months, but after a while I finally accepted that you made your choice – just like I had – and I knew we could never go back. So I moved on, just like you did."

Blue orbs looked at her intently, picking up the subtle admission that those words had held.

Sadness engraved her face and Lucas sighed, realising that the artist had been in a relationship. Something he had never known.

He frowned when he saw the sadness that had seeped into her eyes, "he broke your heart."

"Not as badly as I broke his," Peyton admitted softly as she remembered the heartbroken expression that had crossed his face before Julian had walked out of their apartment. She had spent the first night as a crying mess, calling up Brooke before she had opted for expressing her emotions the best way she knew how – through her artwork. The next day she had left to go visit her dad for a couple days and when she had returned to their apartment, all of his stuff had been gone. Him walking away from her had been the last time she had seen him in person.

"But I swear to you, Luke, I didn't come back home under the illusion that the two of us were the same people from that hotel room. I know that, but I'd like to be able to call you one of my friends again," the artist admitted with a smile, holding out her hand, "so friends?"

Lucas nodded as he shook her hand, "Friends."

"Just no benefits," Peyton said firmly as a smirk etched into her features, "If your relationship is going to get screwed up it's going to be on _your _conscience, not mine. I'm not going to kiss you again."

Her last sentence had been said teasingly and Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he nodded, "Good to know."

Peyton laughed softly before she looked at him, eyebrow arched in question: "so how was _that _for closure?"

"I'll be sure to inform Lindsay of the progress when she gets back from New York." Lucas smirked, waving it off when he saw the artist's surprised look, the explanation tumbling from his lips easily. "She took on someone else's book since I haven't given her any reading material. Most of it can be done over the computer I guess, but she still had to go up to meet with him."

"So," she teased with a feigned suggestive smirked, "Lucas Scott is riding solo until the ball and chain returns."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he turned around in his seat, gesturing to the club as he returned the conversation back to the real reason they were there. "So are you going to take it? I talked to my mom about it – after spending an hour explaining that you and Brooke were back – and we decided that we want you to manage Tric. It was you that really got this place off the ground in the first place and there is free space that you can run your new label from – which I told you last week, or at least I tried too."

Peyton groaned, her mind weighing the pros and cons. "Luke…"

"And the office space will be rent-free since you'll be managing the club, which will be a big help since both my mom and Deb moved away. Oh! _And _Brooke did text me while I was on my way here, promising that she'd invest in your label." Lucas continued without missing a beat, "we want you have the space, you don't have to worry about finances, and we've had our closure so I don't think you can refuse to do this because of Lindsay." His blue orbs bore into her as he looked at her with a crooked grin, "so I don't think you have any more excuses."

"You know," his ex-girlfriend mused as she took in everything, "if this was four years ago, I would have jumped at this chance."

"But what, it doesn't see so cut and dry anymore? That's because it's _not_, Peyton." Lucas insisted, wondering where all of her confidence had gone, refusing to allow the artist to give up now even though she hadn't made it in LA. He saw her breathe out and he continued, "I wrote a novel and I can't write a second one. Mouth's boss apparently hates him and, even though he has improved over the past couple of weeks, Nathan missed his dream by a _breath_."

Green orbs rolled in exasperation. "Luke…"

"But that's _life. _It's a hell of a lot harder than we thought it would be and it's a hell of a lot more complicated, but so what? So what if you couldn't change the world from LA – change it from here. Because I know that you can do this and, deep down, so do you."

"Fine I'll do it," Peyton sighed with an eye roll, staring hopelessly at the Tric sign that had been taunting her. "I still think it's a big risk that's bound to fail, but what the hell right? At least this way I'll be able to _choose _which bands are booked here. I mean, have you _seen _the bands that have been playing here lately? Barely any! And the ones that have make me want to _die_."

Lucas smiled. "Now there's the Peyton from high school."

"_But_," she continued as she narrowed her eyes at him, "I have a condition of my own. You _have _to let be pay rent, okay? There is no way that I'm being some petty charity case because I'm your ex-girlfriend. We are treating this like a business deal, which means _no _ex-girlfriend privileges – even though they are _nice _privileges."

"You're _not _paying," the brooder argued back as he shook his head. "Maybe when you have actually have an artist signed, but until then? It's free of charge and, before you say anything, it's not because you're my ex-girlfriend. It's because you're my friend, Peyt."

"But, Lucas…"

"There's no point in arguing, so just say yes."

Peyton chewed on her bottom lip for several moments before she nodded. "Yes!" She relented finally as excitement bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she hopped up from where she had been sitting, smiling apologetically at the brooder. "But we'll have to sort out all of the details later. I have to get back to Naley's place to make sure that Brooke hasn't murdered your brother – or her phone."

Lucas smiled as he watched the artist walked away, a weight lifting from his heart until he frowned when something crossed his mind.

"Hey, Peyton?" He called out, waiting for her to turn around, confusion etching into her face as he continued. "Just out of curiosity, _why _did you say no?"

Peyton narrowed her eyes. "I said _someday_."

Lucas rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, "Peyton!"

She breathed out as she struggled with finding the right words to say. For the longest time she hadn't been able to explain why she had said no, even to herself. Her mind had told her it was because the two of them had been too young – but she had always known that wasn't true. It would have been able to work if it was meant to be, if it had been what she had really wanted, but in that moment she hadn't been able to imagine her life with Lucas. Part of her knew it was horrible, but somewhere in her heart she had known that the two of them weren't meant to be.

"Because things weren't as cut and dry as we were trying to make them," she said finally with a ghost of a smile. "I'm not saying that we couldn't have been happy and I'm not saying that I didn't love you, because I did, but when I saw the box I just spent time thinking about our future together and I realised that we weren't meant to be together, Luke. I didn't understand it then but I knew it wasn't meant to be," Peyton admitted with a shrug, "and it doesn't really matter now, does it? You have Lindsay now and you love her, don't' you?"

Blue orbs darkened and the image of a bubbly brunette appeared in his mind – complete with hazel eyes and amazing dimples. She had a laugh that was music to his ears and a smile that he couldn't help but return every time he saw it. She was the one he wanted standing by him when all of his dreams came true… but that was when it felt as though someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over him, pulling him back to reality. He was living in reality and those dreams were long gone. The dimpled brunette slowly shifted into the face of Lindsay. His girlfriend of two years, someone he loved.

"Yeah," Lucas answered softly as he shook his head, pushing away the images that had drifted into his mind. "Yeah, I love her."

"Then everything worked out," the artist said simply, offering him a wave before she walked away. "Bye, Luke!"

"Bye."

Lucas sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He had managed to find closure with the blonde that he had once proposed too.

Now he just had to purge his mind and heart of Brooke Davis, and something told him that _that _would be the more daunting task.

**XXX**

Brooke pressed her lips together as she allowed for a sense of peace to descend upon her.

She was making the right choice by staying in her hometown.

She was finally putting herself first.

Dimples indented her cheeks as she watched her godson dribble a basketball around. She had spent the majority of her time looking after Jamie since she had returned to Tree Hill, but it didn't bother her in the least. She loved the little boy as though he was her own and being away from him had always been one of the reasons living in New York had been so hard. She had been terrified that she would miss too much of her life – that Jamie would grow up without really knowing her. It had been something that her heart wouldn't have been able to withstand. Jamie really was her number one man. He was one of the few guys in her life that had never let her down.

"I really wish Daddy could play basketball like before." Jamie said softly from where he was stood in the middle of the river court, his small hands holding the basketball in his hands as he stopped dribbling it. His blue eyes squinted down at the orange sphere and it was a sight that made the fashion icon crack a smile. It was truly adorable. It reminded her of his uncle – the only other boy who had ever managed to possess her whole heart.

"And why's that, buddy?" Brooke questioned as she got up from where she had been sitting on the picnic table, frowning as she walked over to the little boy, crouching down so she could be eyelevel with her godson. Jamie was far too wise and too serious for his young age – a detail she noticed as she watched him bite his bottom lip, looking as if he were debating on whether or not he should say anything.

"Because everyone was happy back then and Daddy wasn't so sad," Jamie said finally as he looked up at his godmother with wide eyes, sharing thoughts that he had only shared with Chester before then. He sighed softly, looking down at the ground sadly, "I don't think he likes me playing basketball."

"I'm sure that's not true, handsome." His godmother assured him as she held one of his hands in hers, holding it tightly as she offered him a dimpled smiled. She wanted him to know that his father was proud of him, that there was no way he could ever hate his son for loving something that he himself loved. Just like Nathan hadn't been mad when his son had decided to _not _race two weeks ago.

"But he can't play anymore and I can." He insisted, "I don't want Daddy to be sad, Aunt Brooke."

"I don't either but I've known your dad really, _really _long time." Brooke confessed as she sat down on the cool asphalt, pulling her godson into her lap as she held onto him tightly. Her lips had twisted into a sad smile due to the heartbreaking expression she had seen etched into his face, a sigh falling from her lips as she continued talking, "and I know that he would _never _be mad at you – especially not for loving something, Jamie. He isn't that selfish. You really need to give you dad a little more credit, buddy."

Jamie nodded. "But do you think that he misses basketball?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Jamie." She promised after she had opened and closed her mouth, swallowing the lie she had been about to tell, knowing that she'd never have the heart to lie to her godson. "Your Dad _does _miss basketball. It was a part of his life for a long time and he loved it a lot, but you wanna know something? He loves you and your mom more."

And she knew it to be true – it was that truth that had pushed Nathan to strive to be a good husband and father again.

Nathan had finally realised what everyone else had already known, his family was much more important to him than basketball could ever be.

Her godson sent her a toothy grin. "He _is _a good dad, isn't he?"

"He's the best, buddy." Brooke nodded happily, "and he's a really good guy too. But if he ever find out I said that," she warned as she tickled his sides, "then I'll know that it was _you _who told him. So you keep your mouth shut, okay, you little menace?"

Jamie laughed at how crazy his godmother was, smiling at her brightly. He loved having her home and the amount of time that he was getting to spend with her was awesome. He had never been able to spend two straight weeks with the fashion icon before. Even when they had travelled to New York all of those times there had been times when she'd had no other option but leave for a couple of hours because of work. Her smile had always faltered slightly then, apologizing nonstop until she was out the door, but he had never blamed her. Neither had his parents. His mother had always told him that his Aunt Brooke had a really busy life – yet he couldn't help but be happy that his godmother was in Tree Hill.

"I'm really glad you're here, Aunt Brooke." He admitted as he turned around in his godmother's lap, his own smile widening when she saw the look of pure happiness of her face. He had told his mother a couple of weeks ago that he didn't like it when the fashion icon was sad because she didn't smile the same – but in that moment he could tell that she was truly happy. Her smile was wide and two dimples had indented her cheeks.

"Me too, J Luke." Brooke admitted as she grabbed the basketball out of his hands, throwing it up at the net, only to frown when it bounced off the rim.

Jamie laughed full-heartedly at the sight.

"What is so funny, mister?" His godmother demanded as she scowled at him, "we can't _all _play as well as you!"

"I know." He said confidently as he stood up from her lap, walking over to retrieve his ball with a smirk engraving his face.

It was a smirk that the fashion icon would know anywhere.

It was the Scott smirk – one that could be equally annoying as it was attractive, depending on the circumstances.

"I know _that _smirk." Brooke commented, rolling her eyes when she watched as her godson easily threw his basketball into the hoop, smiling victoriously at her when he managed to do it again. Her lips pursed together and she shook her head. Jamie was a smug little bugger – something that he definitely got from the Scott gene pool. There was no denying the little boy was Nathan's son.

"It's okay, Aunt Brooke." Jamie said when he saw the somewhat serious expression on her face as he flicked his collar. "Not everyone is as cool as me."

"Hey! You got some of that coolness from me, buddy!" Brooke chuckled, her hazel orbs narrowing playfully. "And don't you dare deny it or I just might forget that Christmas is coming up in a few months – meaning that there won't be any presents under that tree for you from _me_."

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie whined as he pouted at his godmother.

"I was _kidding_, Jamie. You need to lighten up." She scolded lightly as she got to her feet and brushed herself off, "I already have _one _broody Scott on my hands – I don't need two. One Lucas Scott is _more _than enough."

"I thought Uncle Luke was a good guy, Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke paused. "Oh, he is, Jamie. He is."

Jamie nodded as he turned away from his godmother, only to look back at her with his own broody expression etched into his face. "Aunt Brooke? I'm really glad you're my godmother."

Brooke returned his smile with one of her own, nodding her head, "Me too, handsome."

She remembered the day that Haley had asked her to be his godmother. It had been when the two of them had been saying goodbye for the summer and she had been close to tears as it was, claiming that it would only take one thing for her to start crying, and then her beloved tutor-girl had announced that her beloved Naley wanted _her _to be Jamie's godmother. Brooke had accepted the role immediately while throwing her arms around her former roommate. It had been one of the happiest moments in her high school life – along with the time when Haley had asked her to be the Maid of Honour at Naley's second wedding.

"Can we go get some ice cream?"

Brooke frowned as his request snapped her out of her thoughts. Her hazel orbs rested on his face and she immediately noted his pleading eyes and his toothy grin. It was a sight that was impossibly hard for her to resist but, as she looked down at her watch, she noted that it was getting late. It was only a half an hour until his bedtime and allowing Jamie to ingest sugar _this _late would surely come back to bite her in the ass, especially when they headed over to Mouth's and the little boy refused to go to sleep.

"I don't know," she said slowly, "it's getting really late, buddy."

"_Pleeeeease_, Aunt Brooke!" Jamie pleased as he walked over to his godmother, a smile lighting up her face as he looked up at her with pleading blue eyes – the same blue eyes that tended to get the fashion icon into trouble whenever Lucas or Nathan looked at her. It seemed as though she had a soft spot for all Scotts, knowing in her heart that she would do anything for each of them.

Brooke sighed in defeat. "Of course we can," she caved, rolling her eyes when her godson let out a squeal of excitement, "but _don't _tell your mom!"

Haley would surely kill her, but Jamie just smirked at her and she couldn't help but glare at him.

The little boy knew that he had her wrapped around his finger and he regularly abused the power he had over her.

"And what are you keeping from Haley now, Cheery?" An amused voice asked.

Brooke whirled around in surprise and frowned when she saw Lucas standing in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest while he sent her an amused look. His lips were quirked up into the exact same smirk that Jamie had sent her moment ago and she knew that she would end up killing one of them someday. Their smirk made everyone fall putty in their hands and even she wasn't able to resist the crooked grin. It would surely be the end of her. The smirk and the baby blues all of the Scotts had.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie called out excitedly as he rushed to the brooder, Lucas immediately reaching down to lift his godson up into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Out for a walk," Lucas answered simply as he squinted his blue eyes at his godson, "what about you? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"Nope," Jamie said as he shook his head for emphasis, "Momma and Daddy are spending the night alone so it's just me and Aunt Brooke. We're staying with Uncle Skills and Uncle Mouth because Aunt Brooke said I wasn't allowed in the house when Momma and Daddy got kinky."

Brooke winced in horror as her godson looked at Lucas in confusion.

"Uncle Luke," the little boy began as he tilted his head to the side, "what does kinky mean?"

"Um… I'll tell you when you're older." Lucas stuttered as he used the clichéd thing to say when you _didn't _want to explain something to a kid.

Jamie rolled his eyes at the response – something that he had learned from Peyton over the past couple of weeks – before an idea struck his head and he looked over at Brooke. His godmother looked as though she wanted to kill him when his lips pulled down into another pout, an action that clearly indicated that he wanted something. It would surely get her in trouble with his mother too, something that Brooke wasn't all that fond of. She got into enough trouble with Haley on her own, but the little boy ended to add to it.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked sweetly.

Brooke narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, not buying Jamie's innocent act at all.

Maybe she _was _a bad influence on Jamie…

"Yes, Jamie?" She asked tightly.

"Can Uncle Luke come with us?"

Brooke blinked in surprise and her hazel orbs bounced from Jamie to Lucas as she tried to come up with a response. She would love nothing more than to spend time with the two guys that she loved more than anything in the world, the mere thought of it made her heart pound in her chest. Yet her mind seemed to scream at her once again, telling her that it was a bad idea. Spending too much time with the brooder could only end in heartache and tears – her tears.

But she caved when her godson blinked at her with his pleading eyes.

"So," she shrugged as she sent a wary smile to Lucas, "would you be interested in getting some ice cream with me and our godson?"

"Sure," Lucas smiled as he shrugged, "I'm not doing anything else."

His mind yelled at him, telling him that this wasn't the way to purge his mind of Brooke Davis.

But all conscious thought erased from his mind when her two dimples indented her cheeks and she nodded slightly.

Jamie wiggled out of the brooder's arms, grinning widely as he walked over to his godmother and gripped her hand tightly, pulling her over to his Uncle Lucas before the three of them slowly made their way to the ice cream in comfortable silence. No one spoke but each of them had a smile on their face – thinking of how nice it was to be there. Together.

**XXX**

He was going to _kill _Brooke Davis.

His fingers drummed against the table as he sat at the dining table, shaking his head in amusement.

He hadn't felt this nervous since the first time he had actually been on a date with Haley – which seemed fitting, since the two of them were starting from scratch.

He fought the urge to groan annoyance when that crossed his mind. He knew that he had a lot of work to do – that he had a lot to make up for – but he never should have let Brooke talk him into doing this. It was too much far too soon and he had no idea how his wife would respond to it. Brooke had insisted that it wasn't too much, that Haley would love it, but he wasn't entirely convinced. But if he got slapped, then the fashion icon was as good as dead and there was no force in heaven or on earth that could stop him.

He stopped drumming his fingers against the hardwood table long enough to glance at the clock. Haley was bound to be home at any moment.

Nerves swelled up inside him as he brought his hand up to run it through his hair, only for his lips to pull down into a frown when his hair ended sooner that he had thought it would. His hair wasn't as short as he had used to have it in the past, but there was no denying that having shorter hair and no beard would take a lot of getting used to – but he did look better. Maybe not better, but he definitely looked like himself again. Brooke had managed to do a good job when she was cutting his hair, not that he would ever tell her that. She would hold it over his head for the rest of their lives.

His blue orbs watched as the moments ticked on, the silence slowly getting to him.

He had never noticed how annoyingly quiet the house when Jamie and Haley were gone – even when Brooke and Peyton were gone.

He had grown used to having them rushing around the house, but he was the only one in the house. Brooke had corned Peyton the moment the blonde had stepped into the house, informing her of the plan, and Peyton had simply shrugged before saying she would spend the night at Tric. She would set up her office and crash on one of the couches while Nathan and Haley spent some time alone. Brooke hadn't been so subtle though, claiming that she would take her godson out of the house while her beloved Naley had 'wild make-up sex and got kinky' – a comment that _still _had him scoffing.

He knew that _that _wouldn't happen tonight – not that he had expected anything out of doing this for Haley.

He was simply doing it because his wife deserved it; Haley deserved a hell of a lot more than he could ever give her.

This was his way of trying to apologize to his wife, it marking a new beginning while they started to mend the broken bridges.

But he wouldn't pressure her in any way. If his wife wasn't ready to go back to where they had been, then he would wait for her. He just wanted her to know he wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly his wife's voice rang out as she opened the front door, "Jamie? Where are you, Jimmi-Jam?"

Nathan felt his anxiety increase when he heard her throw her keys down on the table, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked further into the house.

"What's all of this?"

His blue orbs shot up and he came face to face with a confused looking Haley. Her eyes were bouncing from him to the table that was set for two; compete with candles, which had been something that the fashion icon had insisted upon. Nathan breathed out as he watched his wife's reaction, once again swearing he would kill Brooke if it was too much. He had barely been able to talk the fashion icon out of champagne, oysters and chocolate covered strawberries – a necessity, according to the fashion icon, because they were aphrodisiacs.

"Most people call it dinner, but _I _would like to think of it as the beginning of how things will be from now on." Nathan said simply as he stood up on his shaky feet and pulled out a chair for Haley, his blue orbs never looking away from her face. "I thought it would be nice for you to come home to supper cooked for once."

Haley walked over to the table and sat down, blinking as she looked up at Nathan. "You didn't have to do this," she began as she looked at the casserole dishes, "you know that – right?"

"I know. I just wanted to do something nice for you," her husband assured her, "I know that it's going to take a lot more than dinner to 'fix' us but it's a start, right?"

"Yeah," she answered softly.

"But I can't assure you that the food is safe to eat. I _did _have some help," Nathan smiled genuinely, "but I hope you like it, or at least I hope we don't die of food poisoning."

Haley cracked a smile. "What is it?"

"Thought we'd go with your favourite," Nathan answered as he reached over and lifted the cover off the casserole dish, showing his wife a dish filled with three-cheese macaroni and cheese. It was the same meal that Haley had ordered on their first date – and it amused him when he realised that _that _affair had also been orchestrated by Brooke Davis.

"I think I'm in love." Haley revealed as she sent her husband an honest smile before she reached for a spoon and scooped some out onto their plates. "So if you didn't cook this one your own then who helped?" She questioned, a spoonful of food already in her mouth as she looked up, blinking when she saw Nathan's slight smirk.

"Brooke and Jamie."

"_Brooke? _You let _Brooke _near a stove?" Haley asked, almost choking on her food as she looked at her husband in alarm, ignoring how he was laughing as her eyes widened. "You let Brooke near _my _stove? Oh god – she – my kitchen burned down, didn't it?"

"No. I had _Peyton _help out with the Mac N' Cheese because I knew you wouldn't trust Brooke and Jamie in the kitchen – neither did I, actually." Nathan admitted with a laugh, sobering up when his wife pointed her fork at him, holding it as if it were a weapon. "So I let the two of them make the salad, because I was pretty sure that even _Brooke _couldn't screw that up."

"You are a mean person, Nathan Scott, but it means a lot to me that you did this." Haley smiled softly as she looked at the candle lit table, shaking her head, her eyes widening when she heard nothing but silence. Her eyebrows crumpled together in confusion as she looked up at her husband, "But where's Jamie? Peyton and Brooke?"

"Brooke took Jaime to Mouth and Skills' apartment for the night, but she said she'd keep her cell phone on in case you freaked out and needed to talk to Jamie, and Peyton said that she'd give us a night alone. She's crashing at Tric, but both are expecting details tomorrow."

Haley smirked. "Brooke had her mind in the gutter, didn't she?"

"Yeah…" Nathan grimaced as he thought back to the comments that had tumbled from her red lips that had twisted into a devious smirk as she walked out of his house, his blue orbs flying up to his wife when she didn't say anything. "But I just wanted you to know that I'm not expecting anything. I just wanted to do something nice for you since you've put up with me and all of the crap I've pulled these past few months. If it's too much though, this was Brooke's idea."

Brown orbs bore into him before a smile tugged at Haley's lips, "and if it's _not _too much?"

His signature smirk etched into his face, "Then it was _my _idea."

"Well I don't care _whose _idea this was," his wife said simply as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, "thanks for doing this, Nathan."

He nodded.

The kiss on the cheek surprise to him, even though it hadn't been a kiss on the lips.

But he could live with that – they had to rebuild their relationship, and that meant baby steps.

One step at a time.

"This really means a lot," Haley said as she settled in her seat, digging into her food once again as she met his eyes. "So how _was _your day? Jamie wasn't too much trouble, was he? And how was therapy? Did you…"

"Enough about me," Nathan interrupted with a smile as his wife looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, "how was your day, Hales?"

Haley felt her eyes water at the nickname – he had called her _Hales_.

"Oh," she breathed out as she sent him a watery smile, "I _really _missed you."

**XXX**

His lips quirked up into a smile as he sat comfortably on his sofa, watching as the end credits of _Like Mike _rolled across the screen. He had no idea how it had happened, but somehow the three of them had ended up at his house. Between walking around the streets of the small town and eating ice cream, Jamie had managed to convince both of his godparents that they should go back to Lucas' house so they could watch a movie together. Jamie had looked as though he were having fun with the broody and cheery duo – and the two adults had ended up caving without even realising it.

His first instinct had been to say no, telling his godson that it was _already _long past his bedtime and that his mother would surely have a fit as it was.

But then Jamie had turned to look at him with his pleading blue eyes and a pout that he had surely learned from the fashion icon – and it had been in that moment that Lucas had been doomed.

He had _never _been able to resist that pout and, from the smile that had crossed Brooke's face upon seeing her godson's expression, the fashion icon had known that too.

He pushed his line of thought from his mind as his eyes began to drop shut slowly, the end credits still rolling down the screen. It was the weight on his arm that him shaking his head of the cobwebs of sleep, turning his head so he could look down and watched the brunette that had fallen asleep against him. Lucas had no idea if it had been because of exhaustion or because she had found the basketball themed movie boring, but Brooke had fallen asleep half way through the film and the brooder couldn't help but think the sight was beautiful.

Brooke had so many emotions and each one changed her face, whether she admitted it or not. He had noticed years ago when he had first met the former cheer-captain. Her face held so many emotions and each one was beautiful in its own way – each one managed to melt his heart. He had seen Brooke when she had been suffering from so many different emotions. He had seen her when she was angry, when she was bubbly, sarcastic, confused, vulnerable and he had seen her heartbroken. He had seen every possibly emotion play across her face at least once during their odd relationship, but none of them were as beautiful as the serene expression that crossed her face when she was asleep.

It was when she was in the peaceful, relaxed state of healthy sleep that the brooder felt as though he could look into her soul.

_That _was his favourite.

Lucas watched the sleeping brunette, feeling a familiar tightness in his chest as he sighed. He had always admired her for who she was because she had always known _who _she was and she had never let anyone change her unless _she _wanted to change. Brooke was who she was – she was brilliant and beautiful and brave. Yet her bravery seemed to slip away in moments like this, when she was asleep, and the passive expression that etched into her face as she dreamed made her looked as if she _needed _someone else.

He reached out to touch her gently, running his thumb across her eyebrow before he brushed aside a stray piece of hair, sighing as the tightness continued to grow. He was slowly becoming addicted to Brooke Davis again and he didn't know if he could stop it, he didn't know if he _wanted _to stop it, and that was a problem. He had a girlfriend and he _loved _Lindsay, but there was voice in the back of his mind that taunted him from time to time, but he always managed to push it away when he realised that he and Brooke had missed their chance a long time ago. The two of them could have done so many things differently and the brooder knew the two of them could have ended up together, but they couldn't change the past.

And it wasn't as though a relationship between the two of them had ever worked out – someone always ended up hurt.

Senior year the two of them had given things a good run, but their relationship had fallen apart and the brooder knew he couldn't endure that kind of pain again.

It had almost killed him when the former cheer-captain had broken up with him the last time.

His blue orbs darkened while his chest finally cracked under the tightness it had been fighting, the memory of that night coming back to him.

_She had sat down on the bed in front of him. "I love you, Lucas," she had said honestly, "and I probably always will."_

_He had reached for her hand and smiled, feeling as if the two of them would be able to survive, that she would be able to forgive him for the second kiss, that the two of them would stay together. Forever._

"_But we go days without having a meaningful conversation and I used to miss you __**so much **__when that happened," she had continued with a sad voice, looking as if she were fighting a crack that was building up in her throat. "But it never seemed like you missed me and, I guess, because of that, I stopped missing you."_

_He had toned her out after that, knowing that it was over. He had broken his promise to never let her go again, because somehow she had managed to slip away without him even noticing._

"_Brooke..."_

_She had shaken her head as she reached out for his hand. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore."_

_She had leaned in to give him one final kiss on the forehead before she turned to walk away._

_He had searched the depths of his mind for something to say, something to prove to her that he always missed her, but words failed him as he watched her open the door to leave._

"_I'm sorry," he had said helplessly._

_She had nodded her head, a sad smile forming on her lips, "me too."_

_Then she had shut the door behind her, effectively shutting him out of her heart as well._

"Will you stay? I don't want you to go." Lucas whispered to her slumbering form, a slight smile on his face as she snuggled closer to him. She looked so innocent in that moment – so vulnerable – that the brooder had to fight the urge to take her in his arms as he would have done years ago. His blue orbs watched her intently for several moments before he shook her arm slightly, "Brooke? Come on, it's time to wake up, the movie's over."

Hazel orbs opened slowly and then blinked several times to clear the cobwebs of sleep, a yawn escaping red lip as she focussed on the blonde in front of her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," Brooke admitted as she gave a half smile before her eyes drifted over to her godson who was fast asleep in the large chair, curled up. She sighed, "I hate that I have to wake him up."

Lucas looked at her in confusion, "Why would you have to?"

"Because we have to head over to Mouth's, remember?" Brooke said as she looked at the brooder in confusion, "we can't go to Casa de Naley tonight because there is a chance that the two of them are getting freaky – which I don't have a problem with – but I'm _not _explaining that to Jamie and…" she trailed off as she squinted up at the clock hanging on the wall, "and it's _way _past his bed time."

"Don't go," Lucas whispered.

Brooke blinked when she realised that he was talking to her.

She couldn't tell if he had meant to say those words aloud or not, but she didn't know if she could do it.

Lucas Scott wanted _her _to stay the night.

With him.

When his girlfriend – Lindsay – was out of town.

"Luke…" Brooke sighed once more as he needed for sleep overtook her body, preventing her mind from coming up with a good enough reason for her to leave. Her body and mind were running on empty as it was and there was no way she would be able to come up with a decent argument at that hour in the night. Between talking to her mother, helping Nathan prepare everything for his dinner with Haley, then spending the rest of the evening running around town with her godson before being talked into watching a _basketball _movie – she was just tired. Brooke was exhausted.

"Brooke?" Lucas questioned when he saw how the fashion icon was chewing on her bottom lip, debating on whether or not she should stay.

Why was it that everything seemed to get so much more complicated with age?

Why couldn't a friend sleep over at another friend's house without worrying someone would jump to the wrong conclusion?

"I should head out," the fashion icon said simply as she stood up, coming up with a solution to her problem as she headed over to Jamie, bending down to kiss the little boy on the cheek before she looked over at Lucas. "It's late so Jamie can spend the night but... I should go."

"You should _stay_," Lucas insisted when he saw the brunette shake herself to stay awake, a sigh falling from his lips. "Look – it's late, Brooke, and you walked here so you would have to walk all the way over to the apartment, which would be completely pointless because you're already here. So, just stay."

"Luke… I…"

"_Please_ stay."

"Okay," she whispered when she saw the pleading blue eyes that were looking at her intently, nodding as she picked up a blanket and draped it over Jamie. Brooke breathed out as she ignored the voice in the back of her mind that was telling her that this was a bad idea, rolling her eyes when she noted the small smile that had formed on her ex-boyfriend's face. It was a sight that had her heart fluttering in her chest but ignored it was she walked back to the sofa.

"But if I stay," she continued as she settled back into previous position beside Lucas, biting down on her lip to keep herself from smiling when he pulled the blanket out from behind them, covering the two of them up. "I want breakfast," Brooke declared seriously as she kinked an eyebrow at him, "and I demand…"

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Lucas finished for her, remembering the number of mornings he had been forced to make them for her when they had been dating.

"Right," she mumbled sleepily as she moved closer to the blonde and rested her head on her hand, one that was resting right above his heart, "night, Luke."

Lucas blinked in surprise at the movement, a soft smile engraving his face as yawned, "night, Pretty Girl."

Brooke froze in shock upon hearing the pet name, frowning as she looked up at the brooder, listening to his heart beat intently as his breaths slowly deepened. His breaths became steady a few minutes later and signalled that he was fast asleep, and it was only then that she released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Hazel orbs closed as her surprise died, the logical part of her mind telling her that it had meant nothing. It had been a simple slip of the tongue.

She was _not _his Pretty Girl anymore and, more importantly, he was _not _her Boyfriend. No matter how much she wished he was.

Brooke only had one conscious thought as she drifted off to sleep – she was in _big _trouble.

-TBC-


	8. No Reason For My Fear

**No Reason For My Fear**

He was an idiot.

A complete and utter idiot.

Lucas shook his head at the realization as he walked into the kitchen, pulling out a box of cereal as he fought a yawn, refusing to give into his fatigue. There was no reason for him to be so tired, after all. He had gone to bed at a decent hour, but he had found himself tossing and turning all night long. It had been happening every night since the fashion icon had spent the night at his house, the memory of her in his arms plaguedhis mind. His restless nights had been occurring for five days, ever since the fashion icon had fallen asleep at his house, on his couch, in _his _arms – something that he still hadn't told Lindsay.

That was another thing that had been keeping him awake at night.

Keeping it from his girlfriend was slowly chipping away at his sanity level, which made no sense to the blonde. It wasn't as though anything had happened. The broody and cheery duo had simply fallen asleep on the couch together after spending the night together with their godson. There had been no stolen kiss, no fooling around and there had even been minimal flirting – something that was surprising now that he thought about it. All romantic feelings between him and Brooke were gone, which he had been trying to believe for the past three years, but the friendly banter and flirting that the two of them had always shared had resurfaced over the past couple of weeks.

Maybe _that _was why he hadn't told his girlfriend.

Lindsay was insecure enough as it was and that was only with her considering _Peyton _as a threat.

He didn't want to know what would happen if his girlfriend suddenly decided that the fashion icon was after him as well.

Skills seemed to be anticipating the impending 'sexy girl fight,' but it was the last thing the brooder wanted – it would surely end up making things worse.

His blue eyes glanced up at the clock as he walked into the living room, his bowl of cereal in his hands as he fell onto the sofa, turning on the sports channel as he settled back. It was later than he was used to waking up but he still had an hour before he had to be at the gym for the morning practice, and he couldn't help but look forward to the practice. It would give him the distraction that he needed from all of his chaotic thoughts, and he was hoping that his little brother would be able to make it. Nathan had promised that he would try.

"You're up late." His girlfriend commented as she walked into the room, sitting down beside him, her head resting against his shoulder as he tore his eyes away from the latest sports news to look at her. His usual crooked grin had etched into his face and he couldn't help but squint at her slightly.

"Says the one that was still asleep when _I _got up," he pointed out as he smiled at her. Guilt was swelling up within him when he watched as her lips quirked up into a small smile – a smile that he wasn't sure he deserved anymore, not since he was lying to her. Not that he was actually lying, but the brooder had been in enough situations in the past and knew that a lie by omission was still a lie; at least it was to the women that were in his life.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "I meant you're up late for being _you_. You're usually up with the birds."

She watched as he chuckled at her, her smile dropping from her face as she looked at him in concern.

Something had been _off _with him ever since she had returned, he was being quiet and brooding more often than usual, something that told her that something had happened.

Something was weighing on her boyfriend's mind and she had noted it the moment she had seen him, but she was far too afraid to ask him what had happened.

"Guess I was just tired, but I have to leave soon." Lucas frowned apologetically as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips, "practice starts in a little under an hour and I'm sure Skills would disown me as a friend if I left him alone with the team… and Nate's supposed to be going too." He was hoping that his brother would be able to get through to them, convincing them that playing as a team was the best thing for the entire team.

Lindsay leaned away from him, looking into his eyes as both concern and surprise swept through her. "Nathan's going to watch the team practice? Wow – um – that's a big step."

"Yeah, but I think he's ready. He's been a lot better lately," the brooder admitted as a soft smile appeared on his face, thrilled that he finally had his brother back. He had spent over half of his life hating Nathan with a burning passion, but he had learned to love his brother _as _a brother over the past six years. He had no idea what he would do without him – even though there were days that his little brother could annoy the hell out of him.

"I just wish I could say the same for the team, that's why Nate is coming to practice. I thought he would be able to give some pointers on how to get through to them," he continued, "you know, since he used to be one of them."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Luke, you _do _realise that you used to be one of _'them' _too, right?"

"I was never as big of an ass as he was," her boyfriend scoffed playfully.

He couldn't ignore the voice in the back of his mind, though, telling him that there had been times he had been worse than Nathan.

It seemed as though being a jerk to the ones that you loved was a Scott gene, because the brooder sure as hell had enough evidence to support the hypothesis.

"Really?" Lindsay mused as she arched an eyebrow, fighting to keep the small talk going, "because Haley has told me some _very _interesting stories and let me tell you, they definitely didn't show you in your best light."

His eyebrows crumpled together as he frowned, and a sigh escaped the editor's lips, knowing that she had to ask.

"Hey, Luke," she began hesitantly, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah," the brooder claimed as he looked at her in surprise, "why do you ask?"

"Because you've been quiet ever since I got back," Lindsay admitted as all of her insecurities shone through, frowning as he squinted at her, a sigh falling from her lips. "Did… did _anything _happen while I was gone?"

"No, not really."

"'Nothing' by your standards or by mine?" She sighed, shaking her head when she heard him sigh, reaching over to hold his hands tightly as she looked at him pleadingly. "Luke, just… just tell me what happened."

"It was _really _nothing, I just talked to Peyton." Lucas admitted, "she agreed to manage Tric and we… we talked."

He had meant to bring up how Brooke had spent the night, but something told him that _that _wouldn't go over too well.

Lindsay released a long sigh, not really sure if it was one of relief or frustration. Part of her was happy that it had been nothing serious – she was happy that the two of them had talked, she really was – but she couldn't deny that she wasn't all too fond of the idea of _her _boyfriend spending time with _his _ex-girlfriend. She knew that it was wrong to hold the past against Lucas, and even the artist, but their history was there and she couldn't forget about it. Lindsay had done her best to push it from her mind, but she couldn't.

She inhaled softly as she looked about him, "about what?"

"Mostly about Tric," her boyfriend lied as he stood up and placed his bowl on the coffee table, looking down at her with a frown. "Nothing else happened, Linds. We're not the same people we were back then – I'm not that guy anymore and Peyton sure as hell isn't the same girl. _Nothing _is going to happen between us."

Lucas' eyes bore into his girlfriend, pleading with her to accept what he was saying to her.

He had seen a long time ago how much it had hurt the former cheer-captain when he had cheated with Peyton, and he had seen how much it had killed her when he had gotten together with Peyton.

But he wasn't that guy anymore and he never wanted to cause someone that kind of pain again. Not Lindsay – and definitely not Brooke. He had had hurt her more than enough times in the past.

"Lucas…" his girlfriend began as she looked up at him, cringing when she heard the anger in his voice. It wasn't that she didn't trust _Lucas _– she just didn't trust the two blondes together. Not enough to believe history wouldn't repeat itself.

"I gotta go, Lindsay." Lucas muttered curtly as he headed to the door, grabbing his car keys on the way out, "I'm supposed to meet up with Skills."

He didn't even bother to look back at Lindsay.

Her eyes had been trained on him the entire time, but he couldn't face her now.

Because he knew on some level that he had overreacted – his past was there and it haunted him. He didn't want to be reminded of his past, he didn't want to be reminded of what his past had forced him to lose.

"_You did this for me?" She had questioned, her hazel orbs looking at him in disbelief._

"_I wasn't ready to lose you yet," he had said honestly._

**XXX**

"I am a _genius_," an upbeat voice rasped, calling out from the stairs.

Nathan looked up from where he was sitting at the counter, his blue eyes drifting over to the fashion icon who had literally bounced into the room. It was a sight that made him smile on the inside – the bubbly attitude that had been disappearing over the past few years had returned and his friend had returned to her previous lively ways. The weight that she had lost had also returned over the past couple of weeks, giving her a healthy glow thanks to all of the food his wife had been shoving down her throat. They all made sure Brooke ate three meals a day, not because they thought she had an eating disorder or anything, but because they all knew the former cheer-captain would forget to eat if she were left to her own devices.

Yet he didn't care about that.

Brooke Davis was back, that was all he cared about.

"A _genius_?" Nathan asked doubtfully as the brunette beamed at him, shaking his head when she stuck out her tongue at him, "you don't think that's a bit of – oh, I don't know – a _stretch_?"

He raised his eyebrows as his friend continued to fumble around the kitchen in search of food, rubbing his eyes tiredly, smiling contently as he thought about how he had stayed up last night talking to Haley.

"No," her raspy voice snapped as she turned around to glare at Nathan, pulling out the box of Lucky Charms as a look of pure annoyance formed on her face when he looked at her innocently. Brooke rolled her eyes at him as poured a bowl of cereal, "you are so luck that I can tolerate you on occasion for some reason, my friend, otherwise I would have killed you years ago." Her lips pursed together in thought, "I think it's because I love you so damn much."

"You _love _me, Davis?" Nathan questioned as a cocky smirk lit up his face, his eyes shining in amusement as he leaned forward against the counter, watching as his friend poured herself a glass of orange juice. His smirk widened as she sat on the opposite side of the counter, blinking at him in curiosity as she looked at him, frowning when he shook his head in mock anguish. "Well I don't know how we're going to break this to Haley."

"Break what to Haley?" His wife asked as she walked into the room, frowning when she looked between the two, shaking her head when she noted their expressions, "okay – what happened?"

Nathan was smirking at Brooke, while the fashion icon scowled at him.

It was a sight that made Haley laugh and roll her eyes at the same time, knowing that the duo in front of her acted like children sometimes. They acted like siblings.

"Brooke just confessed her undying love you me," Nathan deadpanned from where he was sitting, his smirk widening when the brunette shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth to keep herself from firing back a comment that would cause Haley to scold the fashion icon.

Haley arched a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Hales! I wasn't expecting it," her husband continued with a chuckle, "she just looked at me and _bam! – _she started hitting on me. She's _in _love with me."

"Of course she is," Haley chuckled as she walked over to her husband's side, deciding to play along, "but she's just going to have to accept that you're _mine_."

"Guess so," Nathan shrugged as his wife leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Brooke felt her scowl melt away as she watched the flirty interaction between the married couple, happy that her beloved Naley had managed to repair their broken bridges. They weren't back to the same cuteness level that they had once been at – back when people had felt sick just looking at them – but the two of them had made great strides over the past three weeks. Larger steps had been made over the past five days, and the fashion icon couldn't be happier about the fact.

Operation: Naley had been a success.

"So what's on the agenda today, husband of _mine_?" Haley questioned with emphasis on the last word as she smirked at Brooke.

Brooke simply rolled her eyes though, knowing that she would never love Nathan in _that _way.

"I'm going to the school. Luke asked me to drop by – see if I could give him any pointers on the team." Nathan commented as he tried to ignore the looks that the two were sending him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He had practically lived in the school's gym when he had been in high school, so he couldn't understand why it was so hard to believe that he was going there now. He saw the concern in their eyes though, and he knew that they were worried that it was too soon for him to get back to basketball.

Haley blinked, chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to ignore all of the ways that this could set him back.

In her heart she knew he would never return to his previous stupor, but she couldn't stop herself from worrying about him.

She was afraid that seeing the sport that he loved so much – the one that he couldn't play – would be too much for him to deal with.

Brooke caught onto the former tutor's line of though and frowned, knowing that this sounded like a sure recipe for disaster.

Nathan sighed, "What?"

"It's nothing," his wife said as she looked at the fashion icon for support, "but you're going to the school… to watch a _basketball _practice…"

"Which could bring back memories of the game you love, but can't play," Brooke finished as she kinked an eyebrow. "Are you _sure _this is a good idea?"

"Luke asked me to drop by," Nathan repeated slowly, knowing that he would have to face the very thing that had caused his bitter attitude if he was ever going to get better – he would have to face _basketball_.

"But I thought you and Luke haven't been all that close," her eyebrow arched even higher, "you know – since your accident."

Nathan sighed. He knew that his relationship with his brother was another one that he had to mend, which was something he was hoping to do by helping out with practice, he was hoping that their love for basketball would be able to strengthen their bond once again. The sport had been one of the things that had brought them together in the beginning and it was his hope that it would happen again. The two of them were civil with each other and still talked, but their bond was fragile and Nathan _missed _the brooder. He missed Lucas' broody nature and annoying maturity.

He looked at the fashion icon, his eyes pleading that she wouldn't fight him on the topic as he repeated her words: "one step at a time."

Brooke sighed and his wife smiled at him slightly.

"I have to start _somewhere_."

"That's true. Do what you got to, babe." His wife said as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek, her brown orbs drifting over to Brooke questioningly, "Do you need a lift somewhere? I noticed Peyton is gone."

"No. I'm good, tutor-girl." Brooke assured.

Haley nodded before she frowned, "Where _is _Peyton anyway?"

"She's at Tric – where else would she be?" Brooke scoffed, her words falling from her lips in a bored tone as she thought about all of the time that the blonde had been spending at the club.

Concern etched into Haley's face, "should we worry?"

"Nah. I'd give it a couple more days," the fashion icon shrugged, "if she doesn't come up for air before then – _then _we can worry about her."

Brooke understood that the blonde was hell bent on proving to everyone – and herself – that she could do this on her own, that she still had her independence though she had accepted help.

"Okay." Haley said, an unconvinced tone to her voice as she smiled at Nathan, "well I'm going to say goodbye to Jamie and then I'm heading to the school, so move that nice ass of yours if you want a ride."

"I'll be there in a sec, Hales." Nathan promised as he watched his wife walk out of the room, his blue orbs dropping into a glare when he heard the fashion icon snort in amusement, "and what's so funny, Davis?"

"_You_, Scott!" Brooke admitted, her hazel eyes shining in amusement as she stood up to carry her bowl over to the sink, kinking her eyebrow at him, "I just can't help but think that this _is _the opportune moment to say _'I told you so.'_"

Nathan scowled, "Brooke…"

"So," she mused as she tapped her finger against her chin, "guess what, Hotshot?"

He shook his head, "don't even say it…"

"I told you so."

A groan fell from his lips, "_Brooke!_"

"What?" Brooke questioned innocently, tilting her head to the side as she smirked. "I told you that there was still a chance for Naley and I told you that all you had to do was fight to get your family back and, if I remember correctly, I also told you that my _fabulous _dinner plan would help. You, my negative friend, said that I was wrong though, claiming that none of it would work out, that it was too late, blah blah blah – but you were wrong. And I was right."

"Whatever. Get out of my house."

"But I've been here like, three weeks!" She exclaimed, pouting at him. "Shouldn't that practically make it my house too?"

"Nope," Nathan shook his head as he reached over to gulp down her orange juice, smirking at her as he stood up. "Until you start paying the bills, you're simply the annoying pest that won't go away. If you want your own house, then go buy one."

Her lip jutted out even further, "I hate you, Nathan Scott."

"You love me."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him as he grabbed his crutches and headed out of the room, leaving the house with his wife, leaving the fashion icon alone with her son.

Her face twisted into a thoughtful frown thought as she looked around the kitchen, thinking about his teasing words.

She knew that he hadn't been serious, but Nathan had brought up a good point

She couldn't mooch off them forever, not if she was planning on staying.

Maybe it _was _time for her to buy her own house.

**XXX**

His blue orbs narrowed as he watched the team struggle before them, his angry voice tumbling from his lips, "pass the ball!"

Their problem was that they couldn't communicate and they couldn't play as a team.

It made the brooder cringe – if _this _was how Whitey had felt when the two brothers had fought for dominance on the court, then he felt like crap.

"He said pass the ball," one of the kids shouted as he jogged up the court beside Quentin – who was once again hogging the ball – scowling slightly. "Hey man, are you listening? Coach said…"

His words were cut off as the ball flew at him, knocking the air out of his lungs as the ball collided with his chest, causing Quentin to smirk.

"Fields!" Lucas shouted as he held back the groan that was threatening to emit from his throat. It was tempting to let all of his frustrations out on the kid, but the brooder knew that he could get mad and frustrated with his players as much as he wanted, but his problems stayed off the court. It was something that Whitey had taught him.

"What's the matter, coach?" Quentin smirked as he jumped back into the drill, easily getting the ball once again, "you said pass the ball."

"Walk it off, baby. I'll handle this one." Skills whispered as he patted the brooder on the back, only to groan when he saw how the blue team missed another basketball, rubbing his bald head before he pulled out his whistle. The gym was filled with a piercing howl and he scowled when all of the players looked at him in surprise, "go take a break, ya sissies! But be back here in five minutes and be prepared to actually _work _this time!"

"I don't mean to sound negative," the brooder breathed out as he sat down on one of the benches, taking a sip from his water bottle as he looked up at his friend, "but they _suck_."

"Nah. They just ain't trying hard enough," Skills disputed as he plopped down beside his friend, watching the team filed out the gym, "and they all ain't _that _bad, Luke."

"Yeah," Lucas sighed as he ran a hand through his hair while a determined squint appeared on his face. "But either they suck or they aren't putting in enough effort, and at this point, I just like to think they suck."

Skills chuckled as he watched the blonde stare blankly at the wall, nothing in particular holding his attention. The sight made him roll his eyes, knowing that it was his friend's brooding face, and he knew better than to get in the middle of that. If Lucas had something to brood about, then Skills wasn't all too sure that he wanted to get involved. Chances were that it was somehow linked to his love life and Skills had learned a long time ago that that was far too messy. And complicated.

"So," he began after a couple of minutes, taking a different avenue of attack, "I thought Nate was supposed to be coming down to give some pointers?"

"Huh?" Lucas asked stupidly as he looked up a friend with a confused expression, comprehension dawning on him as he nodded, going back to staring at nothing as he answered. "Oh yeah. He said he'd drop by if he could, but he probably got a ride with Hales so he should be here soon."

"Riiiiiiiight," Skills drawled, "So what happened?"

"Nothing," the brooder blinked in confusion, shrugging, "why?"

"Luke! You're my boy and we've been friends a long time so don't lie to me and, assuming they only suck at basketball and can tell time," Skills glanced down at his watch, "then you have four minutes to tell me what's up. So out with it, Luke, something is _obviously _wrong."

Lucas sighed. He hated the fact that he was so easy to read.

Part of him was happy that Skills cared enough about him to ask, but he hated that it was so obvious that something was bothering him.

All he wanted was to make it through the day before he went home to make things up with his girlfriend – he didn't want to gossip about his private life.

"Is it Linds?" Skills persisted, "she came back a few days ago, didn't she?"

Lucas threw his friend a warning glance, "_Skills!_"

"Come on, Luke! You can say nothing is wrong but I don't believe you, and I know that it doesn't involve Linds, but I know that it somehow involves your heart and that broody head of yours – it always does. But if you tell me what's up, then I'll forget that you lied to me a few minutes ago."

Lucas remained silent.

Skills pursed his lips together, "was it Skinny Girl?"

"Yeah, partly – not _completely_, but yeah."

Skills raised his eyebrows and gave his friend a look that clearly said _"you gotta be kidding me."_

"Nothing happened, Skills! It's just… I talked to Peyton when Lindsay was out of town," the brooder sighed, "and we cleared everything up. We talked – _nothing _else happened, which is what Lindsay thought."

"You didn't leave it at that though, did ya?"

"No," Lucas admitted, "I tried telling her that we only talked, but Lindsay is worried about my past with Peyton."

"She should be."

Lucas gave Skills an exasperated look.

"Luke, you've got to understand where she's coming from – she loves you, but this is _you _and _Skinny Girl _we're talking about." Skills pointed out, holding up a hand to stop the brooder when he saw his mouth open; "now you tell me that you moved on from her and she moved on from you, and I believe you, but you got to admit there's history there. Of course your girl is going to feel a little threatened but, as long as you don't give her a reason to believe that something'll happen _beyond _friendship, then this'll blow over eventually."

Lucas nodded miserably.

"Unless…" Skills trailed off, "you think something _will _happen between you and Skinny Girl."

"No, no it's not _that_." Lucas assured as he struggled to think of a way to explain his thoughts, his head falling into his hands. "It's just… I'll admit there was a time when I could have ended up with Peyton and I would have been thrilled – hell, I asked her to marry me – but I don't want that anymore. The two of us work better as friends… I just wish people would accept that and _trust _us."

"Trust is earned, man."

"I know, but we're not those people anymore."

"Never said you were," Skills assured as he patted his friend on the back, standing up when he saw the team enter the gym, "come on, baby. It's you and me against them."

"You sure that's enough?" A doubtful voice questioned, "Because they _suck_."

Lucas looked to the right and laughed when he saw Nathan, smiling when he saw Skills walked over to his brother, claiming that it was good to see him – and the brooder agreed.

He had really missed his little brother.

"It's good to see you, Nate." Lucas admitted, his smile widening when his brother rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah – I _know_." Nathan chuckled as he walked over to the brooder, a frown on his face as he watched the team, using his crutches to help him stand up before he frowned at Lucas. "But seriously, man, they really do suck."

"We _know_ dawg, that's why you're here." Skills pointed out, arching an eyebrow at Nathan. "You help us get their sorry asses up to an acceptable standard and I just might admit that you're a better player than Luke – even with your crutches."

"I might be able to help you out, but I'm going to hold you to that, Skills." Nathan chuckled, his blue orbs narrowing slightly as he watched the team.

"Any help you can offer, baby."

Nathan nodded as the scrimmage started up once again, leaning over to whisper in his brother's ear when Lucas moved to stand beside him. "And don't you think for a second that I didn't see that brooding look on your face when I walked in," he scoffed, "deal with it – or I'll tell Hales."

Lucas winced at the threat, sending his brother a tight smile. "Nice to have you back, little brother."

Nathan laughed.

**XXX**

Brooke beamed as she looked around the house.

It was perfect – it had everything that had been on her wish list.

It was _exactly _what she had envisioned when she had called up a realtor that morning.

They had looked at three houses prior to this one, but she had finally found one that she loved – she _had _to have this house.

She chewed on her bottom lip, tilting her head in thought as she tried to process everything that had happened. Almost three weeks ago when she had decided to return home, it had simply been for an overdue visit that had become necessary because all of her friends had needed her, but she learned that the only place she was truly happy was _in _Tree Hill. Two days with the people she loved had been enough for her to decide to stay in her hometown – something that her mother was still trying to talk her out of. It was no use though; she was old enough to make her own decisions.

It was time for her mother to back off and let her live her life.

Brooke Davis wanted her independence back.

"Aunt Brooke! I like _this _house!" Jamie called out as he launched himself at his godmother, a bright smile on his face as she swept him up into her arms.

"You do, huh?" She asked, kissing his cheek before she placed him back on his feet, her eyes sweeping around the room when he nodded. She pursed her lips together as the realtor and current home owner walked into the room, the fashion icon shaking their hands when they walked up to her. "Hello," she greeted with a smile etched into her face, "my name is Brooke Davis."

Jamie looked up from where he was standing beside Brooke, correcting her statement, "Brooke _Penelope _Davis."

Rose smiled down at the little boy before she looked up at Brooke. "Would you like the full tour then?" She questioned, waving her had flippantly when the realtor opened her mouth, "I'm sure I know my house better than you, so why don't you go in the kitchen and draw up the paperwork just in case while I show these two the upstairs."

"Okay. Come on, handsome." Brooke said, holding onto her godson's hand tightly as the two of them followed the woman up the stairs, "so why are _you _moving?"

"It's far too big – it's just me and my husband since the kids moved out." Rose answered simply as they slowly made their way onto the second floor, "we do a lot of travelling now and we already bought a smaller house in town, one that won't require so much effort to keep up while we're away, but we have to get rid of this house first."

Brooke nodded.

"And this is the master bedroom." Rose grinned as she led the two into the master bedroom, showing a large room that was furnished with cherry furniture that stood out against the light green walls. It was a sight that had the fashion icon's lips quirking up into a smile as she took in the nicely furnished room – she could definitely see herself living in a place like this. It had a homey feel that her penthouse seemed to miss, one that she hadn't felt since high school.

"Wow," she breathed out, smiling when Rose chuckled at her.

"Now attached to the master we have an en suite bathroom," the older woman commented as she opened one of the doors that revealed a marble-tiled bathroom that held a large Jacuzzi bath tub, before she gestured to the door at the far end of the bathroom. "And through there we have a…"

"Walk in closet?" Brooke beamed as she walked through the bathroom and looked at the closet, frowning as she contemplated whether all of her stuff would actually fit in it. That dilemma instantly faded from her mind though, knowing that she would find room for her clothing somewhere, and if not she could give some of it to Haley. She constantly told her beloved tutor-girl that her wardrobe needed a little revamping, anyway.

Rose nodded, "yeah."

"Aunt Brooke? You have a lot of clothes and shoes and _girly _things." Jamie commented sourly, his face scrunching up as he continued to swing on her arm, glancing up at her with his broody expression. "Are you _sure _all of it will fit in here?" He questioned with a doubtful undertone to his voice as he attempted to kink his eyebrow.

"J Luke! I do _not _have _that _much stuff," Brooke scolded with an eye roll, bending down so she could give him Eskimo kisses. "But you know what? There are a _lot _of bedrooms here and there's no way that I'd be able to fill them all by myself – so why don't you pick out which room you like?"

Confusion etched into his face, "why do I need to pick out a room?"

"Well you're going to need a room to stay in when you come over to here for the night… unless you don't wanna have 'Braime' days anymore." Brooke pouted, chuckling when Jamie's face lit up – the endless possibilities of what he and his godmother could do without his mother lurking around the corners crossing his mind. His mother wouldn't be there to cut off the junk food, to order him to bed, it would be _perfect_.

"No, no, no!" Jamie said quickly. "I love spending time with you, Aunt Brooke."

"And I love spending time with you too, buddy, so go see which room you want." Brooke grinned, poking him in the stomach before she winked at him.

"I can _really _pick?"

"As long as it's upstairs with mine," she nodded, shaking her head as the little boy ran from the room, an excited cheer tumbling from his lips as he went in search of the room he could call his own. Hazel orbs rolled in exasperation as she looked up at Rose, noting how the woman was looking at her in amusement. "I'm so sorry about that. Both of his parents were busy today and I'm on babysitting duty and, well, this decision is a little last minute on my part so I have to bring him with me."

Rose waved it off, "It's fine."

"Okay," she breathed out as she left the room with Rose, taking in all of the details that made the house the one, frowning at the homeowner, "so what are the other bedrooms like?"

"Well there are six bedrooms in total – four upstairs and two downstairs that share a bathroom. They're all a decent size to – why? Do you need a lot of room?"

"No – um – _not really_." Brooke admitted as she thought about it, pushing away the thought that had been in the back of her mind. Part of her thought that it would be cool for her and the artist to live together again, but six bedrooms was still far too much space for the two of them, and then there was no reason for her to believe that Peyton would _want _to live with her. Peyton had been complaining for the past week, saying that she was tired of mooching off of people – what made mooching off of her any different?

"It's just… I came to town with my friend Peyton and we've been staying with our friends," she explained when she caught the curious gaze, "so I was thinking of asking her to move in with me. There would be enough room for me, Peyton and Jamie to have a room of our own."

"That still leaves three."

"Rachel," Brooke whispered to herself as she thought about the redhead. Rachel would surely be stopping in the small town when she finally left Paris, but the fashion icon had no idea when that would be. Her friend had apparently met some guy while away who was giving her a chance to put all of her new French lingerie to good use and the model hadn't made any plans to come home yet. It annoyed the hell out of Brooke, but it was such a Rachel thing to do

"And I could use one for a guest room, and maybe an office." Brooke mused as she bounded down the stairs, walking in stride with the older woman as she thought about it. She knew that she would love to have a room for her to sew in – a place just for her, where she could sit and design for the fun of it. It was something that she had desperately missed doing over the past couple of years, and she would need somewhere to work now that she was no longer living in New York. She was hell bent on running the company from her hometown.

"I found my room, Aunt Brooke! This house is really cool and _really _big!" Jamie yelled as he bounced down the stairs to his godmother's side, smiling brightly, "you should get it and we could have sleepovers all the time – like we did at Uncle Luke's the other night. We could stay up late and watch movies, but we wouldn't get into trouble with Momma because it would be _your _house and your rules!"

"You are _so _sneaky – definitely my godson." Brooke smirked in amusement, shaking her head as she walked into the large kitchen, looking at the dark cabinets and the marble counters. She loved all of the little details, knowing that cooking in the kitchen would be fun. Her lips pursed into thought, correcting that thought as she chuckled, eating take-out and ice cream in the kitchen would be fun. It would be nice to have a place where she could call her own; somewhere she wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up after herself until she got around to it.

Brooke smiled when she noted that the two other women were looking at her expectantly, "it's a _really _nice house."

The realtor nodded from where she was sitting on a stool, the legal documents in her hands as she looked up at Brooke. "We can go over documents if you would like, or we can give you 24 hours to think about it if you're unsure."

"I love the house – especially the furniture." Brooke admitted as she looked around the room, smiling as her eyes locked onto a single piece of furniture, "like that coffee table. I absolutely love it."

Rose smiled, "we got that two summers ago on a vacation in Greece."

Brooke pursed her lips together as she looked over to Jamie for his input, laughing when he nodded, nodding her own head as she looked at Rose. "I want it."

Confusion overtook the homeowner's face, her lips pressed into a thin line as she looked at the fashion icon after sharing a look with the realtor, "you want… the coffee table?"

"I want _everything _– the house, the furniture, all of it." Brooke admitted, her dimples coming into view as she smiled at the older woman seriously, "and if you can be gone by tonight? I'll throw in an extra twenty grand."

The realtor scoffed, stuttering in disbelief as she shook her head, "I must say that what you're proposing is _completely_…"

"Enjoy your new house!" Rose interrupted loudly as a large smile engraved her face once she got over her shock, ignoring how the realtor was looking at the two of them as if they were completely insane, grinning as her cat jumped in front of him. She pulled him into her arms and smiled, only to pause as she looked at the brunette in horror, "you didn't want Beasley, did you?"

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "No, you can keep Beasley."

"Good!" Rose beamed as she took the papers and signed them, quickly sliding them over to the brunette so she could add her own signature.

Brooke chewed on her bottom lip, knowing that Haley would scold her for this.

She would claim that it was rash and not thought out at all, but the fashion icon didn't care.

Maybe if she bought her own house her mother would realise how serious she was and _stop _trying to get her to return to New York.

She shook the thoughts from her mind as she signed them, smiling up at Rose. "I guess I'll be back in a few hours to get the keys."

Rose nodded happily, pausing when a thought crossed her mind, "there's a roast in the oven."

"I _love _roast! Brooke grinned as she reached out to shake her hand, "thank you for your time."

"No, thank _you_!" Rose said as before she rushed over to the house, bounding up them two at a time as she went to pack up all of the personal items that she and her husband had in the house. Most of their stuff, aside from the furniture had been just been sold with house, was already over at their new house and she knew that she could be out of the house in an hour if she needed to be.

Brooke smiled as she looked down at Jamie, "now I think I promised you pizza if you were a good boy, didn't I?"

Jamie nodded enthusiastically as he accepted her hand, the two of them walking out of the house before he smiled up at her, "I really like your house, Aunt Brooke."

"Me too, buddy." Brooke admitted as she winked down at him, the two of them walking towards the pizza parlour that was about a fifteen walk away. "How about we get some pizza and then I drop you off at the school with Luke and Skills so I can go back to your place and pack up all of mine and Peyton's stuff before your parents get home. We can go shopping tomorrow for some stuff for your room, but we'll keep it a secret until then, okay, bud? It'll be our little surprise."

His blue orbs looked back at the big house. "I don't think it's _little_, Aunt Brooke."

Brooke frowned as she looked back at the large beach house, conceding his point as she nodded, "Maybe you're right."

**XXX**

Peyton frowned as she looked up at the band that was on the stage, stretching as well as she could from her position on the barstool that was _killing _her back.

It had been five _long _days since she had agreed to manage Tric – all the while starting to jump start her own recording label – and the blonde was starting to have her doubts.

Why had she ever agreed to this?

She snorted as the answer came to her – she had agreed because Nathan, Brooke, Haley and Lucas all believed in her.

She rolled her eyes, all of her friends _sucked_.

Peyton sighed as she looked up at the band that she had talked into performing tonight. It was a trial run – they would perform tonight and if all went well, they would talk about possibly being the first band to sign onto her label. Her lips pursed together as she bobbed her head to the beat, knowing in her heart that the band would be a hit tonight. There was something about them, something special that she couldn't put her finger on, but there was no doubt in her mind that they could be great – even if the frontman for the band could use an attitude adjustment.

But she had dealt with worst in LA.

Though she had never worked closely with any of the artists, she had seen enough tantrums to prepare her for anything Jason could throw at her.

"Wow," a voice mused, "they're good."

"Huh…?" Peyton frowned as she turned around, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when she saw her visitor, "Lindsay… hey."

Lindsay had a hesitant look on her face, but her 'I hate you' gleam was still shining in her eyes as bright as ever.

Peyton exhaled slowly. She so did _not _need this right now.

"So," Lindsay said as she walked over to sit on the barstool beside the artist, rolling her eyes when she heard the tone of annoyance, arching an eyebrow at Peyton, "Lucas told me that you're taking over the club."

"I'm only managing it," Peyton answered with an eye roll, looking down at the papers in her hands, hoping that the editor would get the hint and leave.

Lindsay's eyebrow arched even higher, "_And_ starting up your own label."

"Trying to," the blonde admitted as she looked up at the band once again, frowning when she saw Jason snap at the keyboard player before he stormed off the stage. Peyton let out a sigh before she looked back at Lindsay, "why?"

"I guess it means that you're staying in Tree Hill then." Lindsay mused in a questioning tone, shifting in her seat slightly. She had no idea how she was supposed to feel about the fact that _both _of her boyfriend's ex-girlfriends had decided to stay in the small town. Part of her had known from the start that Brooke would be sticking around – something that really didn't bother her because she _knew _that the fashion icon was only in town to be there for her friends – but she hadn't expected that Peyton would stay as well.

"Yeah," the artist said curtly, "that's the plan."

"But _why _are you staying?"

"Why do _you _care?" Peyton fired back, her expression holding nothing but annoyance as she glared at the editor. What the hell did Lucas see in the woman?

"I need to know if I have anything to worry about."

Peyton groaned in annoyance. "Okay, Lindsay? I know that what I'm about to say is something that you and probably half of the people in this town won't believe, but I didn't come home for Lucas, alright? I know that my past history is against me here and I wish that I could take it all back, but I can't."

And that was true.

She knew all of the pain that she had caused, and it made her sick when she thought about it.

Her past mistakes had hurt countless people that she had cared about – her best friend, Lucas, and other people who hadn't deserved it.

Yet what caused her to toss and turn at night was the guilt that came with knowing that she couldn't take it back, all she could do was _try _to be a better person and move on with her life.

"Lucas said that he came to see you the other day," the editor let out a deep breath, "when I was out of town."

"Okay. Did Luke come talk to me? Yes. We met here and I agreed to manage the club and we also talked about us," the artist snapped, not caring how bitchy she sounded in that moment, sending a sarcastic smile to the surprised looking editor. "And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him – I moved on from him a long time ago. We're not meant to be and I have no interest in going back to that. Now you can blame all of your insecurities on me, or you can go talk to your boyfriend about this. The two of us have had our closure so there is no need for your hostile attitude towards me, but whatever, I can take it. But let's get one thing straight – I am _not _going to be your scapegoat or your punching bag."

"I didn't come here to fight. I just came here to make sure we're on the same page," Lindsay explained when she saw the raw anger that had filled the green eyes; "Lucas is _my _boyfriend."

"And that's fine with me," Peyton insisted, throwing her hands up in frustration, "I don't love him anymore."

"Did you tell _Brooke _the same thing senior year?" Lindsay questioned, the words falling from her lips before she could stop them.

Peyton narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Brown eyes widened in surprise, "Peyton…"

"Save it! I don't _want _to hear it," Peyton said as scowled at the editor, "Nathan was right – you only know what you've read, which is mostly everything, but it's all from _Luke's _point of view. So I am _not _going to stand here and let you throw my past in my face, not when I know that I was wrong. I know I should have went about several things differently but it's all in the past where it _will _stay so, before you start bitching me out again, I suggest you stay away from me. And you know what? Stay away from Brooke too; we're not going to let you walk over us because you're feeling insecure about your relationship with your boyfriend."

Lindsay frowned at the blonde's words, her mind drifting back to all of the interactions she had seen take place between her boyfriend and Brooke.

It had all seemed innocent – two friends becoming used to having each other in their lives again – but she couldn't deny that the artist in front of her was right.

Brooke was Lucas' ex-girlfriend too.

"I'm not worried about Brooke," she frowned as she glared at Peyton, "she's not the one who has a history of kissing Lucas when he's with someone else."

"No. But she _is _the one that spent the night with your boyfriend when you were out of town," Peyton fired back, hoping to kick the editor off her high horse.

Lindsay froze, pure shock engraving her face.

"You didn't know Brooke spent the night at Lucas' while you were away?" Peyton questioned, feeling proud of herself as she smirked, "Hmmm – _maybe _she's more of a threat than you thought."

"I…"

"But neither of us are a real threat, because we're _not _here to ruin your relationship with Lucas." Peyton said as she stood up, "Because we both care about Luke, and we always will. And for some reason that _I _can't understand, he loves you and that's enough for me because all I want is for him to be happy." Green orbs narrowed, "and I don't want to fight with you either, so get the hell out before I kick your ass, because you can believe me when I say that I _really _want to."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and stormed out of the club, knowing when it was time to walk away.

Peyton sighed as she watched the editor slam the door on her way out, wincing when she realised that she had unintentionally put her best friend in Lindsay's line of fire, which had been the last thing she had wanted. She was annoyed by the fact that the editor seemed to only hate her, but she had never wanted the hatred to be spread to Brooke – the fashion icon did not deserve the hatred that she was about to receive.

But the blonde was _tired _of people brushing off Brooke's previous relationship with the brooder as nothing more than a high school _fling_.

Because even if she hadn't wanted to realize it back then, Peyton now knew that it had been so much more than that to the two of them.

It had been that relationship that had taught the brooder how to love and how to truly live, and it had paved the path for Brooke to become the woman she was today.

The two of them had been so much more than a high school fling. It was like she had told Haley – Brooke had been the brooder's first love and he had been the fashion icon's as well.

People just seemed to forget that, and Peyton was sick of it.

**XXX**

She pursed her lips together as she walked through the doors of Tric, her hazel orbs searching for her angsty soon-to-be roommate.

"P Sawyer, thank _god _I finally found you!" Brooke exclaimed loudly as she walked further into the club, an annoyed expression on her face when the blonde looked up at her and blinked in confusion. "I have been looking for you everywhere," she pouted, throwing her hands up in frustration, "have you ever heard of answering your cell phone? Where the _hell _have you been?"

"Brooke, I've been _here_," Peyton commented easily as she arched an eyebrow, rolling her eyes as she walked up to the brunette, "where else would I have been?"

Amusement laced her voice though – Brooke had _always _been the dramatic one.

Brooke scoffed at the question, even though she knew that the blonde was right. "Well you see _that _was my problem! I didn't know where you were, I haven't seen you in days because you've been locked up in here! But what if you had left, you could have been in an accident and I wouldn't have known, because you _know _it's a possibility considering Tree Hill's history with accidents. You could have been in the hospital lying in a coma, waiting for your favourite person ever to come visit you – and we all know that person is me." She ranted, narrowing her eyes when she saw the blonde shake her head in exasperation, "oh don't you even try to deny it, P Sawyer!"

"If you wanted to talk to me," the artist sighed, "you could have dropped by."

Hazel orbs rolled in annoyance as the blonde. "I did, Peyton! Why do you think I'm here? I didn't come here just to check on you – though from the look of things you're still alive, so thanks for letting me know – but that doesn't really matter because we have to go. I have something to show you and I'm not taking no as an answer," her eyebrow kinked, "you _are _coming with me."

"That's what she said," Peyton smirked, chuckling at her friend's annoyance.

"You have a dirty mind, P Sawyer, but I love you anyway." Brooke commented, glaring at her friend as she walked over to the stage and hoisted herself up, arching her eyebrow even further until Peyton walked over to join her. "So you're looking extra bitchy and tortured today," she mused as she draped an arm over her friend's shoulder, "how is your day going?"

"Now that my best friend is here? Great… earlier? Not so much."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "What happened earlier?"

"I bitched out Lindsay when she dropped by with her big spiel about how _she _was Lucas' girlfriend and…" Peyton trailed off when she saw her friend's look of disapproval, "Brooke! It's not my fault, okay? Aside from the fact that I just don't like her, she felt the need to throw my past in my face, and she brought up all of that _crap _from high school and I… I just snapped."

"Peyton," her friend said sadly, "we're _over _all of that."

"I know," she sighed, thankful that her friend was as forgiving as she was.

Red lips quirked up into a smirk, "so did you punch her? If I remember correctly, you have one hell of a right hook."

"No," Peyton chuckled before she looked at Brooke sheepishly, "but I might have mentioned how you, you know, spent the night…"

Brooke felt her mouth fall open in horror, "_Peyton!_"

"… with Lucas while she was gone," the blonde finished, watching as Brooke groaned in frustration before she allowed for herself to fall onto the stage, lying on her back as she stared up at the ceiling. Guilt consumed Peyton as she frowned, "Brooke, I'm so sorry. She was going on about how she thought something had happened between Lucas and me so…"

"So you felt the need to plant the _insane _idea in her that something happened between Luke and _me _instead? I really hate you right now, P Sawyer." Brooke scowled as she hoisted herself up on her elbows so Peyton could see the full extent of her glare, rolling her eyes as she fell back onto the stage, muttering to herself. "Changed my mind, you are _so _not moving in with me."

"Huh?" Peyton questioned, frowning as she tried to figure out what her friend had been muttering about, "what did you say?"

Brooke felt all of her anger dissolve instantly as she jumped up, instantly reaching down to pull her friend off the stage. "You are so lucky I love you, but come on! I have something to show you and before you even attempt to say no," she warned cheerfully when she saw that Peyton was about to protest, "I'm going to remind you that Luke asked you to manage this place – not live in it. So I'm sure you can leave Tric for the first time in… are we at day four or day five?" She questioned, genuine confusion strewn across her features.

"_Shut up_." Peyton muttered.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she began dragging her friend out of the club, her bubbly laugher floating from her lips as an amused chuckle emitted itself from Peyton's throat as she followed her friend.

**XXX**

"Brooke Davis, I don't like this – I don't like this one bit." Peyton grumbled as she struggled to stay on her feet, trusting the fashion icon to lead her to their intending destination. She had no idea where she was going, but Brooke had decided to make things more complicated than it needed to be by hugging her from behind her, her hands covering the blonde's eyes. Brooke had insisted that the surprise would make more of an impact if she didn't see it as they walked up to it, so the artist found herself blinded by the hands that were covering her green orbs.

"Hush up you," the fashion icon chuckled as she led her friend up the driveway of the beach house she had purchased earlier that day, "it's a surprise and you'll _love _it."

Peyton huffed, "if you say so."

"Now I'm going to remove my hands, but _no _peeking!"

She kept her eyes closed, "_Brooke_!"

"I am _trusting _you here, P Sawyer." Brooke said as she walked in front of her friend, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue, nodding in approval when the blonde didn't move. Peyton hadn't even smirked.

"You're the one trusting _me_? I think it's me that's trusting you." Peyton scoffed as she crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest, rolling her eyes under her eyelids as she thought about how crazy her friend's notion had been. "You're the one that blindfolded me after you basically kidnapped me… I'm almost afraid to ask why. This isn't you fulfilling one of your crazy fantasies, is it?" Her lip twitched into a smirk.

"No," the fashion icon snorted, "I'm afraid that the only Sawyer that made it on my fantasy list was Poppa-Peyton."

"_Brooke_!"

Brooke smirked at the thought of the man who had been her hot dad fantasy all through high school, knowing she could have some fun with Peyton's discomfort.

"Larry, Lar-ry, Lar-ryyyy." Brooke purred slowly, testing the name out on her tongue as she smirked when she saw the grimace that had formed on Peyton's face. Her friend looked as if she were about to be sick and she couldn't help but chuckle, "C'mon, P Sawyer! You can't deny it! Larry is just a hot name… you know, I bet he still has the best ass on a man over forty." She mused as she slid the key into the front door, "what I wouldn't give to get me a piece of that…"

"I'm going to be sick."

"Oh no! No you won't," she declared as she walked over to the blonde, gripping her hand so she could pull a stumbling Peyton into the house, "not if you want to stay here tonight."

"Brooke... what?"

"Open your eyes."

Peyton opened her eyes in curiosity and blinked, turning on the spot, taking in the sight of the beautiful house she was standing in. It was a little neutral for her liking – just like she knew that the fashion icon preferred for her place to have a little bit of colour – but she couldn't deny that it was beautiful even though it needed some of her artistic abilities. Overall it was a nice house though, and it was huge, something that had the blonde frowning in confusion as she looked back at Brooke.

"Brooke… do _not _tell me you just rented this house!" Peyton demanded, looking at the fashion icon in surprise, her eyes wide as her mouth hung open.

Though part of her would admit that the idea of living with the fashion icon again _really _appealed to her.

Brooke shook her head, "Nope."

"Brooke Davis," the blonde frowned when she saw the smirk on Brooke's face, walking over to stand in front of her friend, "do not tell me that you _bought _this house!"

Brooke nodded happily, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Brooke…"

"What do you think?"

Peyton looked around before she looked back at Brooke with an incredulous expression. "It's nice, Brooke."

"Good," her friend beamed as she grabbed a hold of her hand, leading her to one of the downstairs bedrooms before she swung the door open, "because this _is _your room."

Peyton blinked in surprise as she turned around to look at Brooke, letting out an excited squeal after a beat, throwing her arms around her friend's shoulders while Brooke let out a squeal of her own.

Then Brooke's found vibrated.

It was Victoria.

_Grrrreat_.

**XXX**

Lucas wandered aimlessly around his small town, thankful for the cool breeze that night had brought to Tree Hill.

His lips were pursed into a thin line, his eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what he should do next – not only in his relationship, but in life as well.

He knew that he had to apologize to his girlfriend for the way he had acted earlier. Her insecurities had been getting the best of the both of them lately and when she had hinted at the fact that a part of her _expected _him to go behind her back with Peyton, something inside of him had snapped and he had taken it out on her. Lucas shook his head, knowing that the shadow of his past was one that could get under his skin like no other. He was not proud of what he had done in his youth and he wasn't proud of all of the pain that he had caused the people he loved – if he could go back in time that was what he would change. He would appreciate the things he had taken for granted.

His life was the more debatable subject.

Years back he had learned that he would never be able to play basketball the way he had one done, and ever since then the brooder had fallen back on his love of literature.

Coaching was his way of keeping basketball in his life, but writing had been the passion that he had decided to pursue.

But there had been a block attacking him for the past few years, keeping him from writing.

It was as if his heart wasn't in it – as if it were conflicted.

Lucas blinked away his thoughts when his cell phone rang, knowing who it was the moment that the first lyrics of _Just like Heaven _reached his ears – it was Peyton.

She had always loved The Cure, though he had never shared her love of that band.

He brought the cell phone up to his ear, "Hey, Peyton."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "Hey, Luke."

"Peyt," he paused in his strides as he tried to figure out why the artist was calling him at such a late hour, "are you alright?"

He didn't mind if she called him, the two of them were friends and he would always help her out, but the tone of her voice made his heart rate increase – something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered slowly, staying silent for a moment before she released a deep breath, "but I don't know where Brooke is."

Lucas paused, his blood running cold as fear gripped his heart.

"I called Skills and she's not over at the apartment with him and Mouth, I've checked Naley's, the bridge that we used to go to… but she's not there. I don't know _where _she is," Peyton rambled, her worry and frustration obvious from her tone, "and I know it's late but I'm checking in my Friend Favour of the week…"

His eyebrows crumpled together, "Peyton?"

"Can you find her," she pleaded with him, "_please_? She talked to Victoria earlier and then she just stormed out…"

Lucas cringed upon hearing those words. He had never been formally introduced to Victoria, but the stories that Peyton and the fashion icon had told him had been more than enough to have him cringing at the sound of the woman's name. He wanted to believe in his heart that the woman wasn't as bad as Brooke said – that the former cheer-captain had exaggerated a little – but he knew how emotional she got after talking to her mother. Brooke talking to her mother was the equivalent of him talking to Dan.

He knew how she was feeling in that moment, she felt abandoned by one of the people who was supposed to love her unconditionally.

His blue orbs widened slightly at that thought, suddenly knowing where the fashion icon would go if she were looking for that sort of love – the love of a mother.

"I'll find her, Peyton." He promised as he looked down the street his house was located on, knowing that his girlfriend was waiting for him to come home and apologize.

He shook his head and ended the call, turning and heading in the other direction. Brooke needed him more.

He never looked back once and decided that it was best not to think of the implications of his actions.

His heart felt as if he were choosing the brunette over Lindsay and what scared him the most was the fact that he felt no guilt in his decision.

**XXX**

Brooke sighed from where she was stood; staring at the welcoming sign as if it would give her the answers she was looking for.

She needed a way to deal with Victoria – a way to get her mother off her back so she could live her life again – but the brunette had no idea how to do that.

'_Fire her…' _a voice in the back of her mind seemed to whisper.

Part of her knew that firing her mother would be the right thing to do, but she also knew she would never be able to do it. It all came down to the fact that Victoria _was _her mother and when it came down to it all of the celebrity and money had never meant anything to her – she just wanted her mother to be proud of her. That was why she could never fire Victoria. The company was the only thing that seemed to hold them together and the fashionista knew she could never give that up. Her relationship with her mother was the only thing giving her the likeness of the family she had wanted as a child.

Not even the chime of the bell above the door was enough to bring her out of her thoughts.

Lucas smiled slightly, shaking his head in mild amusement when he saw the brunette standing in the middle of the café, staring into space.

He still knew Brooke better than most people did.

He had known that he would find her here. The café had been the first thing that had flashed into his mind when Peyton had told him that the bubbly brunette had gotten into a fight with Victoria, knowing in his heart that Brooke would run to the first place where she felt a mother's presence – and she found that at the café. Brooke had formed a relationship with his mother years ago and he had always been happy about the fact, knowing that it had given the fashionista the mother-daughter relationship that her life had always lacked growing up.

"Brooke?" Lucas whispered softly as he approached her, but she didn't turn around or acknowledge his presence.

He sighed and took several more steps towards her, walking softly as he noted that there was a broody expression on her face. The sight made him frown, realising that this was the second time he had found her with her mind completely consumed by all of her thoughts since she had returned home. It seemed as though the fashion icon was constantly worrying and thinking nowadays and the fact made him frown, wondering what had ever happened to the bubbly girl who had opted for playing life by ear. What had happened to the girl he had once taken pride in calling his _Cheery_?

"Brooke?"

Brooke jumped and twirled around when she felt someone reach out and touch her arm, her eyes falling into a glare as she scowled at the intruder, reaching out to slap his chest when she realised it was Lucas.

He looked as if he was trying his best to keep his amusement off of his face, but he was failing miserably.

"Lucas Scott," she scolded as she held a hand to her rapidly beating heart, rolling her eyes as she slapped him again, "you _cannot _sneak up on people like that! God! _Think _next time!"

"Sorry," the brooder mumbled sheepishly when he saw the fear in her hazel orbs, looking around the café before he looked at her in confusion. "So, how did you get in here?"

"There was a key on the keychain," Brooke admitted with a small, devious smile as she held up the spare keys that the former tutor had given her a few weeks ago. She sighed, wincing slightly, "and I'm sorry… I know that I'm technically breaking and entering, but I was talking to my mother and…"

"You don't have to explain, Brooke." Lucas assured as he walked over to lean on a wall, taking in the empty café as she the fashion icon sat down in the middle of the floor, a smile tugging at his lips when their eyes met. "I know how close you've always been with my mom."

"Yeah," Brooke sighed. She wished in that moment more than ever that Karen Roe was still a permanent resident of Tree Hill.

Lucas frowned, "so what did your mom have to say?"

"Basically?" She breathed out, continuing when the brooder nodded and trained his concerned eyes on her, "apparently she's been monitoring my bank accounts and noticed that I bought a house…"

Blue orbs widened in surprise, happiness etched into his face as her realised that this was more proof that Brooke wasn't leaving.

"And," she continued, "I guess she realised that I wasn't joking when I told her that I wanted to move back home."

Lucas bobbed his head up and down, "And she doesn't approve?"

"No, she's worried about the company." Brooke admitted as she stared at the floor, "she doesn't believe that I can run it from here because Tree Hill is a _backwater town_," she said in her best impersonation of her mother, "and it doesn't really help my argument that I can't find anywhere to open a boutique from."

"Buy the café," Lucas blurted out before his mind could even process what he was saying.

His suggestion surprised both the blonde and brunette, the two of them instantly looking into the other's eyes so they could try and figure out what the other was thinking. Both knew that turning the former café into a boutique could be great, but it would also require destroying a place that held so many memories. Not just for Lucas and Haley and _Karen _– the trio that had practically lived out of the café once – but also for all of the townspeople who had loved the café.

"What?" Brooke choked out, it being the only word that she could force out of her mouth as she stared at the blonde in complete shock.

"Buy the café," he repeated, his voice holding no surprise this time now that he'd had a moment to process what he had said.

Brooke shook her head, "No."

His lips pulled down into a frown, "Why not?"

Brooke looked at him in horror, falling into a rant. "Because… because… because I _can't_! This is _Karen's Café_! You grew up with it and you love it – so does your mom and Haley! I just can't destroy that, Luke, and… and I can't believe that you're actually suggesting the idea."

"And I can't believe you're fighting me on this," the brooder admitted as he pushed himself off the wall, "the café has been closed for two years and, as far as I know, my mom isn't planning on opening it again."

"But what if she does?" Brooke questioned as he crouched down in front of her.

"Call her and ask," Lucas shrugged, smiling at her, "but I want you to take it if she approves. Okay? I don't want you to _not _take it because you're afraid of what I'm going to think. I _want _you to take it because it's about time someone put some use to this place again and… and I would _honestly _prefer to lose the café than to ever have to lose you again."

Brooke blinked – unable to come up with a response to that.

"And I would rather have you buy it that someone else," he continued when he saw the fashion icon didn't know what to say to his spoken confession, "because I know that if you own it – it'll be great."

Brooke bit her bottom lip and pondered over the idea before she launched herself at him, holding him in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Luke," she whispered in the raspy voice that he loved, a dimpled grin lighting up her face, "I _so _love you right now."

Holding the petite girl, Lucas smiled.

His heart soared upon hearing her say that she loved him. He loved her too – but in a _just friends _way.

He needed the fashion icon in his life, and he knew that there was no chance for him and Brooke to be together again, even if his girlfriend was out of the picture.

The last thing he wanted was to hurt his girlfriend or Brooke, and he didn't want to be hurt again either.

Brooke had hurt him. She had trampled on his heart when she had broken up with him, claiming that she had stopped missing him, and it was a pain that he never wanted to feel again.

Yet there was an insistent voice in the back of his mind, one that he tried to tune out as it told him that he and Brooke could be together, that it could work and they could have the life they had dreamed up during their drunken night in New York.

It was only a dream though, but somewhere in his heart, the brooder knew that it was _his _dream.

And though he didn't know it, it was her dream as well.

**XXX**

"Hey."

Lindsay blinked from where she was sitting on the porch swing, frowning when she looked up to see her boyfriend standing in front of her with both of his hands stuffed into his pockets. His blue orbs had the decency to glimmer with shame as he nodded, walking closer to her, but he didn't sit down. He stood in front of her and gazed down at her with his bright blue eyes – a sadness filling them that almost made her forget the previous annoyance that she felt. _Almost_.

"Hey, you were gone all day." Lindsay mumbled as she pulled the blanket tighter around her form as she sat up, moving her feet so the brooder could sit on the other end of the swing. Silence descended over the two of them as the stared at each other, her eyebrow arching as she waited for him for him to respond.

"I was busy," Lucas whispered simply as he hung his head in shame, knowing that he had been harsh earlier. He opened his mouth to say something, squinting as silence filled the air around the two of them again, only to blink when the editor shifted from her position so she could lean against his shoulder. His lips quirked up into a small smile as he draped his arm over her shoulder, watching as she held the blanket tight to her body as she snuggled against him.

"Did you talk to Peyton today?"

He sighed. He had known that question would come up, but he hadn't talked to the artist that day except for the brief ten seconds when she had called him, worried sick about Brooke. He had opted for not checking in on her at Tric – something that had probably been a relief to Peyton, especially since she had moaned the day before that everyone kept breathing down her neck – and not seeing her had felt off to him. Peyton had only been home for a couple of weeks and he was just used to seeing her, and he had become used to talking to her over the past couple of days. It almost felt as if the two of them were getting their friendship back, but a part of him felt as if his relationship with Lindsay would jeopardize that. Something made him feel as if it had to be one or the other.

"No," he breathed out as he leaned back in the swing, staring up at the stars, "practice ran a little later than I thought it would and then I hung out at Nathan's and then Hales forced food down my throat. I would have been home sooner but… I stopped by the café to talk to Brooke. I think she's going to buy it." His girlfriend didn't need to know that he _had _talked to the artist that day, and she didn't need to know that the only reason he had went to the café in search of the fashion icon had been the worried phone call he had received from Peyton.

Lindsay frowned, "_Why_?"

"To turn it into a boutique," he shrugged, sighing slightly at the thought of what the brunette would have to do to the café in order to morph it into what she needed it to be. He had told her that he wouldn't mind – that it all depended on what his mother said and that he would rather have her than the café – but it didn't change the fact that he would _miss _the café. Yet the thought seemed odd to him. His mother had no intention of reopening the small café whenever she returned home with Andy and Lily.

"She wants to run _Clothes over Bros _from Tree Hill and apparently some relator told her there wasn't much on the market earlier," Lucas continued with a shrug, "and I thought that the café would be as good of a place as any. It's a good location and I'm pretty sure my mom was planning on putting it up for sale anyway."

Lindsay frowned at him, "What did _you_ say?"

"About her turning the café into a boutique? I told her I wouldn't mind." Lucas admitted as he leaned his cheek on his girlfriend's head, smiling when he felt her nod lightly. "It hasn't been open in almost two years now, but the final decision is up to my mom. I don't see her having a problem with it though – she _loves _Brooke – but Brooke just has to work up the nerve to call her." He mused lightly, smirking as he thought of how the fashion icon had always been afraid of what his mother would think.

"Brooke is afraid of your mom?" Lindsay questioned, chuckling even though it sounded a little forced, shaking her head at the thought that someone could be afraid of Karen. She had only met the older woman twice, but her boyfriend's mother had to be one of the kindest women that the editor had ever met.

"Even _I'm _still afraid of my mother," he teased, wincing when he remembered one time when his mother had grounded him – his punishment being that he was banned from seeing Brooke for three days. Karen had found out that he hadn't done as well as he _should _have on an assignment because he had been distracted by the cheer-captain and had shrugged, telling the two teenagers that they would have to learn to juggle their time better if they wanted to keep seeing each other, and those three days apart had been pure _hell_.

"Do you think she'll be good at it?" Lindsay asked, "Brooke, I mean."

"I _know _she will."

Lindsay sighed when she heard the conviction in his voice, yet she couldn't blame him for his faith. She had only known the fashion icon a few weeks, but even she had noted that Brooke Davis was determined and knew how to improvise. If anyone would be able to run a multi-million dollar company out of a small town like Tree Hill – then that person would be Brooke. But that aso meant that if she wanted her relationship with her boyfriend to go back to the way it had been – laid back and easy – then she had to make peace with the fact that both of his ex-girlfriends had returned home. She would have to trust Lucas, and she would have to let him help them.

"Then I promise to be on my best behaviour," she promised with a sigh, "but I'm going to warn you and say that I went to talk to Peyton today."

Lucas tensed slightly, knowing the conversation hadn't been about music or the weather they were having.

Lindsay licked her lips, "and I may have bitched her out a little it's just… she baited me, I guess, and I took it."

Her boyfriend sighed in disappointment, "Linds…"

But she had a question of her own on her mind, "Why didn't you tell me that Brooke spent the night when I was out of town?"

Lucas paused at the question, his mind racing as he tried to think of something to say in that moment, a string of words that would explain everything to his girlfriend. Words that would ease her worry.

"I don't know… I just didn't think it would matter." He mumbled after a couple of minutes, knowing that he had no reason to worry because _nothing _had happened. His blue orbs rested on his girlfriend's face as he sighed, "if it helps, Brooke _and _Jamie stayed over that night."

Lindsay turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Brooke decided that Nathan and Haley needed some time together to work on themselves – just the two of them alone without any interruptions – so Peyton stayed at Tric that night and Brooke took Jamie out of the house." Lucas shrugged, "they _were _going to spend the night over at the apartment with the guys, but I ran into them and Jamie wanted to come back here and watch a movie and we ended up falling asleep on the couch. That's all that happened – _nothing_."

And it had been nothing, yet he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Luke, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions." Lindsay admitted, shaking her head as she chuckled at herself, "it's just… Peyton brought up some points earlier and I think she was right. It was wrong of me to hate her just because she's your ex-girlfriend – especially when I haven't shown the same hostility to Brooke. It's just… now I don't know who I should feel more threatened about."

Lucas sighed, "Lindsay…"

"Because there's Peyton, this beautiful woman that you proposed to and claimed was your soul mate over and over again," his girlfriend continued, "and there's Brooke. She has this amazing heart and… and she's the one that got away, Luke. And I know that you still love both of them."

Lucas closed his eyes, willing away the pain upon hearing her words. He knew that they were true. Part of him still held love for both of his ex-girlfriends, just like a part of him knew that the fashion icon _was _the one that got away. He had let her go four times in the past. He had let her go during their junior year when he had believed that it was the tortured artist he should be with, he had let her go again at the end of that year when she left to stay with her parents for the summer, and he had let her go again their senior year. He had been mourning the loss of his uncle and it had felt as though everything had just kept piling up on them until both he and Brooke just gave up on their relationship

The last time he had let her go was three years ago – _New York_.

He had pushed her too far and he had eventually given up on trying to get her to talk to him, he had given up on trying to mend things.

He had given up on her and had moved on with the editor by his side in that moment. He hadn't waited for Brooke.

"You don't have to worry, Linds – you don't have to worry about either of them." Lucas vowed as he turned towards his girlfriend, holding one of her hands tightly in his, gazing into her eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you, I do love them and a part of me always will. They were both an important part of my life, and they still are, but I'm with you. I love _you_."

Lindsay smiled. "I love you too, Lucas."

Lucas allowed for a smile to form on his own face when he saw the smiled that had engraved Lindsay's face. She beamed up at him in happiness before she cuddled into his side once again, but he was numb to it all as his mind began racing. He only prayed that him loving her would be enough. Part of him knew that his heart wasn't in their relationship – it couldn't be, not with the thoughts of a dimpled brunette that inundated his mind. Lucas knew somewhere, buried deep in his soul, who it was that he wanted to be with. He wasn't ready to face that truth though, just like he didn't want to break Lindsay's heart.

He almost groaned.

Why couldn't his love life _ever _be simple?

**XXX**

Hazel orbs glanced around the café once again as a large sigh escaped her lips. She was sitting in the same position that she had been when the brooder had left her to her thoughts some minutes ago, insisting that she call his mother and _ask_. Yet the fashion icon couldn't force herself to move as she debated on what she _should _do – it wasn't as if she _wanted _to do this, she _needed _to do this. Brooke knew that and she knew that she had the brooder's blessing, but it didn't change the fact that it felt wrong in her heart. And if she _did _decide to go along with his insane plan, if she decided to pursue it, she would have to call Karen – which was something else entirely.

She had spent years trying to form a relationship with her mother, but no one could deny the fact that the only mom she had ever really known was Karen Roe.

The two of them had first bonded when they had been waiting for a comatose Lucas to wake up, and their bond had only continued to grow over the years.

She had lived with the older brunette the last few months of her junior year, and Karen had become the mother figure she'd never had in her life.

Brooke pursed his lips together.

Lucas had assured her that his mother wouldn't mind though; he had told her not to worry because turning the café into the latest _Clothes over Bros _wouldn't be that big of a change…

She scoffed – who were they kidding? It would be the most drastic change to happen to the structures of Tree Hill in _years_.

She would be destroying a café that everyone loved – a café that she loved too.

But it had been closed for almost two years and Karen hadn't bothered to keep up the maintenance. Instead she had closed the café.

Surely she wasn't planning on reopening it when she returned from seeing the world with Lily and Andy – right?

Brooke sighed once more and she pushed her thoughts from her mind and dialled the number that the brooder had given her. Her teeth caught a hold of her bottom lip as she lifted the phone up to hear ear, breathing deeply as she waited for someone to answer. Several rings went through and the fashion icon almost thought that she had lucked out – the Karen was somehow out of range and there was no way for her to get in contact with the woman – but it appeared as though she wasn't that lucky. She heard the click that accompanied someone answered the phone and she closed her eyes in defeat. It was official. Fate hated her, and so did karma.

Karen's voice drifted over the line, "hello?"

"He,y Karen," Brooke replied softly, chewing on her bottom lip as she debated on the best way to ease into the conversation…

"Brooke," the older woman smiled into the phone, "hey! How are you, honey?"

"I…" she trailed off, frowning as words escaped her.

This was not a conversation she could jump into, rambling at full force.

"Brooke?"

Oh – what the hell? It wasn't like tact had ever been her strong point.

She cleared her throat "Look I know it's probably _really _late wherever you are… not that I really know where you are. I mean, Luke said he didn't even know where you were exactly… but I do remember him saying something about Greece – which is really cool if it's true. It's a really nice place; at least what I saw of it was nice… which wasn't all that much now that I think about it. I was only there for a couple of days and everything I saw I saw it from inside a car, but it was nice. _All _of it was nice. Especially the guys… have you seen how hot…"

"Brooke Davis!" Karen scolded lightly over the line, chuckling at the ramble.

"Oh," fashion icon winced, "right – sorry. It's a problem; I _really _don't know how to shut up."

"It's fine, I'm surprisingly used to it." Karen assured with a grin before she fell into mother-mode, "and it's really great to hear from you. But is everything okay?"

"W-why wouldn't everything be okay? Everything is _fine_." Brooke assured quickly.

"Brooke, you were rambling."

Hazel orbs rolled in annoyance, "right."

"So I'll ask again – is everything okay?"

"Um… yes? No?" She frowned as she debated on how she was feeling, a frustrated breath tumbling from her lips. "Oh - I don't know, Karen! Why didn't you ever warn me that life got even more complicated when you grew up? That would have been nice to know! I mean, high school made sense to me but now all of these things are piling up on me, things that I thought I wanted but now I know what I want more than anything. It's within my reach too… maybe… I don't know… but there's a way for me to get it but I'm just so afraid that I'm going to hurt someone in the process – people that mean _so _much to me. People I really, really don't want to hurt."

She ended her rant there, frowning. Suddenly not all that sure she was talking about the café.

"Brooke," Karen soothed in her motherly voice, "you would never set out to intentionally hurt someone. I've known you since you were sixteen and I _know _that – you have a good heart, Brooke Davis."

Brooke sighed, tears swelling up in her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling, a watery smile engraving her face as she listened to Karen's soothing voice.

"So," the older woman continued after a moment, "what is it that you want in life?"

"I wanna stay in Tree Hill," she whispered softly, almost afraid that her mother would pop up out of nowhere and rant about how stupid she was for wanting to stay in the small town.

"I can understand that, it's your home."

Her lips quirked up into a smile, realising that the brooder's mother understood how Tree Hill was her home – it was something that Victoria seemed to be unable to comprehend.

"I know," Brooke sighed, "and everyone I love is here but…"

"But your life is in New York."

Brooke sighed, "Basically."

"Then rebuild your life, you've done it before." Karen pointed out, alluding to how the fashion icon had fled the small town years ago to rebuild her life and heart, "so you can do it again. Rebuild your life in Tree Hill."

"But you're forgetting about _Clothes over Bros_… which is actually why I'm calling." Brooke admitted, deciding to be blunt and get to the point of her call. "Please feel free to tell me if I'm out of line because you know that I respect you and your decisions no matter what, but I really want to stay in Tree Hill and, in order for that to happen, I have to run my company from here. If I didn't the move would be pointless because I would spend all of my time flying back and forth between here and New York for meetings," she took a deep breath, "so what I'm saying is… I want to open a _Clothes over Bros _location here and there's nothing really on the market but I was talking to Luke and he mentioned how the café has been closed for almost two years and he doesn't think you plan on reopening it, so he thought it might be available…"

"Brooke…"

"And I know how much you love this place, Karen – I _really_ do." Brooke continued to babble, refusing to allow the older woman to get a word in, "and the last thing I would want is to offend you in any way. But Luke told me that he really didn't think it would be an issue but I need to hear it from you that it's okay because it's ultimately your decision and I know that you probably have all of these kick ass plans for the café when you stop trying to go _around the world in eighty days _but…"

"Brooke!" Karen snapped over the phone, "I hate to say this – but shut up."

"Sorry," she mumbled, pouting like a scolded child.

Karen breathed out when the fashion icon _finally _stopped talking, "and in answer to your question, I don't intend on using the café again. You can have it – I'll fax everything you need to Lucas for you."

Brooke blinked, "_Really_?"

"Yes, Brooke," Karen laughed, shaking her head at the childish question that reminded her so much of the girl who had once dated her son; a girl that she missed more than she let on – in _all _aspects of the statement.

"Oh… thanks, Karen!" The fashion icon beamed, a smile lighting up her face as she nodded to herself, "I guess I'll let you go then."

"Not so fast, Brooke Davis – tell me what's going on in your life! We haven't talked in _ages_."

"But… isn't it late?"

Brooke grinned to herself when the older woman scoffed, the two of them falling into conversation for a little over ten minutes before the older woman had to go check on Lily, promising to call and check up on the fashion icon in a couple of days. Her dimples indented her cheeks as she nodded, squealing excitedly when she heard the dial tone, jumping up from her position on the face as she looked around the café one more. She clapped for joy and was unable to fight the happiness that had settled in the pit of her stomach – she finally felt as though her life was getting back on track. She was _finally _home.

Tree Hill was where she belonged.

-TBC-


	9. Come Crashing Through Your Door

**Author's Note: **I had 10 days off from school and I had _completely _planned on spending the whole time writing – it would have been _bliss _– but my family has the terrible habit of not telling me anything until the last possible moment. All of which means they told me the day I got off that we were going away… so I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. Meaning it's not the longest chapter, but I didn't want to drag it on and I _liked _where I ended it.

Share the love – reviews make me happy.

* * *

**Come Crashing Through Your Door**

"Whoa," her raspy voice breathed out as she looked around the room, "it's _so_ different."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "That's what happens when you go all _destruction-derby _on a building."

"I feel bad for destroying the café," she admitted, her red lips pulling down into a frown.

A scoff fell from her friend's lips, "And so you should."

Brooke took a deep breath upon hearing Peyton's sardonic response, turning on her heel so she could glare at the blonde with narrowed eyes. She had opted for dragging her friend to the new store earlier that day, claiming that the blonde _needed _to get out of Tric, and Brooke had been looking forward to a fun afternoon hanging out with Peyton. She had thought that the two of them would be able to spend the time talking and gossiping about any cute guys they had seen around town, but she had been wrong. There had been a stick up Peyton's ass ever since they had stepped into the soon-to-be boutique.

"Peyton, I love you," she admitted as she walked over to the blonde, hitting her on the head with a roll of fabric before she walked back to her finished office, "but whatever the hell is shoved up your ass, could you do me a favour and _remove _it?"

"Bitch," Peyton hissed in annoyance, rubbing the top of her head, her green eyes falling into a scowl when the fashion icon sent her a smug smile. Part of her knew that she was being a little hard towards Brooke, but she knew that her time could be better spent over at the club, searching for some new talent for her label. She needed to find someone else so she could get rid of Jason. The last thing she wanted was to quit her goals but she knew that there was no way she could continue to work with him. He had an ego that rivalled that of Chris Keller.

"Hello Pot, meet Kettle!" Brooke chuckled as she skipped back into the room, waving sarcastically at the blonde.

Peyton rolled her eyes, though her lips twitched into a small smile.

Brooke nodded in satisfaction when she saw the small smile, only to pause to look at the construction workers. Her eyebrow kinked and she couldn't help but frown when she saw that they were taking another break. The sight caused her to roll her eyes as she walked over to where her friend was sitting on the counter, hoisting herself up beside her as she looked at Peyton with a pointed glare. "I really don't know why you're moping so much anyway. I didn't think my company was that bad," she pouted, nudging Peyton in the side, "and seriously? What the hell would you be doing if you weren't here?"

"I would be at Tric," Peyton answered in a _duh _tone.

Hazel orbs narrowed at the blonde.

"Okay don't even look at me like that," she scoffed when she saw the look the fashion icon was giving her, "I'm managing Tric. That means it's my _job _and normal people work from nine to five."

"With an hour lunch break factored in," her friend pointed out as she took out her phone to look at the time, her eyebrow arching even higher, "and would you look at that! It's lunchtime – meaning you can stay."

"_Brooke _– seriously?" Peyton whined as she threw her head back in annoyance, pondering on how she could get her roommate to let her leave. She had tried being a bitch and she had tried whining but, judging by the expression etched into the brunette's face, that plan was not working either. Her lips pursed together in thought before an idea dawned on her, the sugar-laced words tumbling from her lips effortlessly, "Brooke, you know I love you and you're only trying to help me out because you're afraid I'm working myself to death, but I am _fine_. And I also know that this boutique is going to kick ass when it's done. You're going to do great – you're _already _doing great, but now I need to get my label running smoothly…"

Brooke opened her mouth to interrupt.

"And besides," the blonde continued, silencing her best friend before Brooke got a syllable out, "this fashion stuff has always been your thing. It was never mine. B Davis, do you remember how much I used to moan and groan whenever you used to drag me shopping? I never stopped until we got to the music store – music is my thing, and this is yours. So just let me go back to my music or this will be exactly like those shopping trips, meaning I will spend the whole afternoon bitching."

"You just want to head over to your office where you can feel all warm and fuzzy while I stay here in incompetent construction worker hell," Brooke accused as she leaned her head against her friend's shoulder, a pout tugging at her lips as she looked over at the workers who were eating instead of painting. She groaned as her hazel orbs looked up at Peyton, "I swear it's like they're moving in slow motion or something, P Sawyer!"

"You can complain all you want, but you know what?" Peyton questioned as she jumped from the counter, patting her friend on the shoulder as she smirked, "I think you're having fun ordering all of these guys around."

Brooke scoffed.

"Hey," her friend laughed as she slapped Brooke's leg, "admit it!"

"It is _kinda _fun," she relented as she tilted her head to the side, smiling in appreciation when one of the workers bent over to pick up a paintbrush, "I mean – have you _seen _his ass?"

There were definitely worst ways to spend her time.

"Brooke Davis! Behave yourself or I'll get Haley to come babysit you," Peyton scolded as she tried to fight the laugh that was caught in her throat, shaking her head in amusement when the worker in question looked over at them, flushing when Brooke winked at him. "Stop torturing them with the _come hither _gleam in your eyes," she ordered as she smacked her friend's arm when all of her words fell on deaf ears, her eyebrow arching in disbelief, "and Rachel _actually _accused you of turning into an old prude?"

"You're funny," the fashion icon deadpanned as she turned to glare at her friend, her eyes widening when she saw Peyton reaching for her purse. She cleared her throat, "and where do_ you _think you're going, P Sawyer?"

"I am _not _watching you gawk at your workers for the next couple of hours," Peyton said dryly as she threw her purse over her shoulder.

"But I…"

"Nope. Have fun," she said as she winked at Brooke, "_I'm _going to Tric."

"Peyton…" her raspy voice was cut off when her phone started vibrating, the screen lighting up – calling: Bitchtoria.

Brooke groaned. She was in construction worker hell and the devil herself was summoning her – could her day get any worse?

"_Damn it_," she groaned as she picked up her phone and glared at it, pouting. "It's the devil."

"Good thing you're already in hell, then." Peyton called out with a laugh as she headed to the door, smiling when the bell chimed over her head and she heard her friend groan in annoyance. She made a mental note to ask Brooke what her mother had wanted later, knowing that it couldn't be anything good. The mere thought of the older woman had the blonde scowling in disgust – Victoria was a bitch. There was no other way of putting it, but there was no one she treated worse than her own daughter.

Brooke rolled her eyes as he friend as the door shut, answering her phone with a sigh, "hey, Mom."

"Brooke Davis, we have been over this." Her mother said stiffly over the line, no emotion in her voice other than annoyance, "we have a business partnership. It's unprofessional to call me 'mom' – this is a business call!"

Brooke bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from snapping at her mother, knowing there would be no point. What they had was a business partnership – _to Victoria_.

"Fine," she shrugged as she straightened her posture, praying to get the call over with as soon as possible, "what are you calling about _now_, Victoria?"

"I was calling to check up on you."

Brooke blinked in surprise, those eight words causing her to smile.

Hope fluttered in her chest.

Her dimples indented her cheeks, "Really?"

"Of course," her mother scoffed, "how are those designs for the spring line going?"

Hope vanished.

Brooke sighed dramatically upon hearing the question, her hazel orbs latching onto the Guess bag that Rachel had bought her on her birthday.

The bag was filled with pencils and a sketchpad for the moments when she was assaulted by a sudden burst of inspiration, yet her sketchpad now held empty pages.

There was not one complete thought or doodle on a single page. She hadn't even started the spring line, and she knew that her mother would flip if she knew such a fact.

"They're…" she trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip, "they're going."

"I'll expect to see them when you get back to New York."

All of her patience evaporated as she yelled into her phone. "I'm not coming back to New York! I've told you that – I'm staying _here_." Her head snapped up and she scowled at her construction workers when she noted she had gained their attention, smirking to herself when they immediately went back to work upon seeing her glare, breathing out in frustration as she refocused her attention on her mother. "I'm running things from Tree Hill."

"I know that you honestly believe that you'll be able to run it from there," her mother mused as she let out a callous laugh, shaking her head, "but it's a company based on fashion. No one in Tree Hill cares about Fashion, Brooke – and you would only make your life more hectic than it already is if you stay there. You may have gone off the grid by running back to that backwater town, but you are still responsible for a company! You still have to attend board meetings and you still have public appearances to make!"

Brooke sighed.

She would never be free.

Her mother scoffed as she continued, "you can't hide in Tree Hill forever."

"I'm not hiding in Tree Hill – I was hiding in New York." Brooke said firmly, her voice holding nothing but confidence as she continued, "my friends – my family – is here. I'm staying."

"_Brooke Penelope Davis_," Victoria scolded over the line, "I will not have you throwing away everything that we have worked for because you suddenly feel the need to ruin your…"

"I have to go." Brooke interrupted, "Goodbye, Victoria."

"Miss Davis?" Jared – the construction worker with the nice ass – asked as he walked over to her, a charming smile on his face. "We just finished the last coat of primer, was there anything else you needed done today?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she returned his smile softly, happy that work was finally getting done, "could you finish the first coat of paint today? That way we can get that over with tomorrow and put the shelves up…"

Suddenly something caught her eyes.

"Excuse me," she said apologetically as she chased after one of the other workers, "wait! Um, we're going to keep this."

He frowned at her before he looked down at the sign in confusion, "we are?"

Hazel orbs scanned the familiar words – _somebody once told me that this is the place where everything's better, and everything's safe._

"Yeah," Brooke nodded with a grin, "_this _belongs here."

Just like she did.

**XXX**

Haley huffed in annoyance as she continued to correct papers, her mind elsewhere as her red pen left notes on the pages.

Something was _off _with her best friend – something had been different as of late and a voice in the back of her mind told her she needed to talk to Lucas.

And soon.

"Knock, knock!" The blonde in question teased as he poked his head inside the classroom, his signature broody expression on his face, "you wanted to see me, Mrs. Scott?"

"Yeah come in," Haley nodded; her tone firm but her eyes never left the page.

Lucas frowned – why did he suddenly feel like a teenager again?

"And it's Mrs. James-Scott – _thanks_." Haley pointed out, biting her lip to keep her smile off her face, an act that became increasingly hard when her best friend let out a deep sigh.

Lucas walked into the room, frowning as he sat on the corner of the desk, his eyebrows crumpling together in confusion. "What can I do for ya, Hales?"

"We're not here to talk about _me_, buddy." His best friend replied easily as she patted his leg, turning her chair so she could face him, her eyebrow arching when she saw his squint become a little more prominent, "we're here to talk about you. Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything that's been bugging you that you want to get off your chest?"

Lucas became wary of the expression on her face as he tilted his head to the side. He had known his best friend since he was eight and he liked to think that he knew her pretty well – and the expression on her face told him to be careful. Haley looked seemingly innocent but he could see the hazardous gleam that her brown orbs held. It was a gaze that he usually saw when he had done something wrong or had tried to keep something from Haley, but nothing came to mind and he couldn't help but frown. He wasn't hiding anything from her – so why did his best friend look like she would kill him unless he gave her the answer she wanted?

"No…" he trailed off slowly.

Haley groaned and whacked him on the arm with the paper she had been grading, rolling her eyes.

"Ow – what the – _damn it_, Hales!" Lucas scowled at her, rubbing his arm as he frowned at her, "what the hell was _that _for?"

"For lying to me, you idiot." Haley snapped, dropping the paper back onto her desk before rubbing her temples, looking up at her best friend with imploring brown eyes. "Luke, you know I love you," she said simply in a soft voice, "but I have been having a _really _long day. So can we just skip the part where you deny something is wrong and skip ahead to the part where you actually tell me what's bothering you?"

He sighed and shook his head in exasperation, "Hales…"

"No! You can quint, you can pout, and you can even shake your head until you rattle your brain enough to knock some sense into that head of yours," Haley scoffed, crossing her arms in determination. "But _please _remember that I have a four year old son. I have seen all forms of a tantrum and neither is going to work."

Lucas opened his mouth to deny that something was bothering him, but the fierce glare from the former tutor had him closing his mouth once again. He felt all of his annoyance immediately fall from his expression and his heart as he nodded his head. He was talking to _Haley_ – if there was one person he could trust with his inner thoughts, then it would be his best friend. He knew that there were others that he could trust and openly talk to, but there was no one that knew him quite as well as Haley James-Scott.

It was the reason she was his best friend.

That and the fact she knew stories he never wanted repeated.

Blackmail was truly an amazing thing.

"Now that we have that cleared up," the former tutor mused as she stood up so she could lean against the desk with him, her head resting on his shoulder, "wanna tell me what's up?"

Silence dragged on until he opened his mouth, his unexpected words tumbling from his lips, "do you ever wonder if you made the right choices?"

Haley blinked in confusion, wondering what had brought this on before she asked a question of her own, "like what?"

"I don't know… getting married so young, running off with Chris Keller." Lucas winced when his friend elbowed him in the ribs, continuing without missing a beat, "Getting _re_married, Jamie…"

Her face scrunched up in thought before she nodded slightly. "I think everyone does and it's normal, Luke. When I look back at the past couple of months and how complicated everything was – hell, when I think back to all of the bad times – I wonder if I made the right choices. But then I look at Jamie or Nathan or maybe a good memory will pop in my head… and I know that I did the right thing. My choices may not have always been the best ones, but they were my choices and I don't regret them. I wouldn't have done it any other way."

Lucas sighed.

Haley pulled away from him, looking at him with a serious expression she saw how frustrated he seemed. "What about you, Luke? Do you ever wonder if you made the right decisions?"

He nodded, "All the time."

His blue orbs fell closed, knowing that things would have been so much different if he had done several _key _instances differently.

"Luke, you can't change the past," his best friend pointed out as she intertwined their fingers, smiling softly. "All you can do is live in the present and make peace with the past and move on."

Lucas looked down at their intertwined fingers, "but what if I _can't _learn to live with it?"

"You can't let the past control you," his best friend insisted, silence hanging over the two of them again until she looked up at him, "so why don't you just tell me what's bothering you _specifically_?"

"What makes you think it's something specific?" Lucas asked in amusement, smiling despite the situation.

"Apparently my husband told you to 'deal with it,'" Haley commented as a smug grin formed on her lips, "and since you didn't? He blabbed to me – so spill."

"I'm going to _kill _him," Lucas huffed as he scowled at nothing, rolling his eyes when the former tutor cleared her throat. "Hales," the brooder breathed out, "I _am _dealing with it. Sort of."

"How about you tell me what you're trying to deal with and then I'll tell you if you're dealing with it properly?" Haley suggested, watching carefully as Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and disconnected their fingers: all signs that he was nervous.

"Hales," her best friend groaned, "stop it. You're starting to sound like my mom and, to be honest, it's scaring me."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said as her hand shot out to shove him, "so stop stalling and tell me what's up!"

"Why? I think I'm dealing with it fine on my own."

Brown orbs narrowed in warning. "Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Hales… the middle name, seriously?

"If the middle name is the only thing that works," Haley said vehemently, "then so be it."

Lucas dropped his head and little bit and sighed, realising that he would have no other choice than confiding in Haley. He knew that he could talk to her about anything, but he didn't know if his heart was ready for him to admit to what was really troubling him. It would require him bring up things that he didn't think he was ready to face and he couldn't help but cringe internally as the words began tumbling from his mouth. He hadn't even realised he had begun talking – all he heard was his voice suddenly filling the room.

"It's just… it's odd that she's back in town." He breathed out, wincing when he felt his best friend's gaze, "it's not like my love life is in turmoil and you need to console Lindsay – nothing's happened. But it's normal for _some _feelings to resurface, right?"

Haley tilted her head to the side in thought before she nodded. "Yeah, I think it's normal, and I know how you've been finding it difficult to deal with the fact that Lindsay is finding it hard to accept that Brooke and Peyton came back, but you can't really blame her. It's _her _– you loved her and a part of you still does. So obviously something was still going to be there when you saw her again, it's like I said Luke, you can't change the past. Just like you can't change your past with her… but as long as you don't form another love triangle, I think you're safe."

Lucas winced. "We're not in high school anymore, Hales. And I'm not going through that hell again."

"Nice to see you learned something in high school," Haley murmured, smiling smugly when the brooder glared at her.

"Thanks," Lucas chuckled as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Yeah, yeah – beat it, buster." Haley laughed, feeling as if things would go back to normal now that the brooder had gotten that off his chest, "I've got to grade these papers for tomorrow and then I have to meet up with your girlfriend for some lunch… plus I'd like to see my husband and kid sometime today."

"You don't have to tell me twice, I know when I'm not wanted." His blue orbs twinkled as he stood up, grinning at his friend. "I'll see ya around, Hales."

"You better," Haley joked as she watched his retreating form head towards the door, frowning slightly. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love her?"

Lucas paused in his movements at the question, opting for not turning around to face his best friend. He was used to having people ask if he was still in love with _'her' _– yet he knew that everyone always envisioned the wrong person when they asked. Everyone was expecting him to declare his never ending love for the tortured artist, but they were wrong. He was no longer in love with Peyton. He was in love with the fashion icon, the one that he had foolishly allowed to walk away from him. The two of them hadn't been together in years, and he still loved her. He honestly didn't think there would ever be a day where he would be able to say that he didn't love her.

But he wasn't ready for the rest of the world to know – he wasn't even ready to know himself.

But in his heart, he responded yes.

Yes – he was still in love with Brooke Davis.

"I've gotta go, Hales." He called back as he walked out of the classroom.

Haley pursed her lips as he walked over of her classroom and shut the door behind him. "Well things just got more complicated," she mused, knowing what his refusal to answer meant, taking a large bite of her apple before a sigh fell from her lips. "So much for no more love triangles."

**XXX**

She sighed – since when was opening a store so exhausting?

Brooke inhaled deeply as she sat on the counter, watching as the construction workers packed up any of their belongings that they didn't want to leave in the boutique overnight. They would all return bright and early the next morning to put the last coat of paint on the walls so they could install the shelves. Then _her _real work began. She would have to setup several mannequins throughout the store and then she would have to organize all of the clothing that was being shipped in from New York. Millicent had already taken care of that, as well as all of the details for the upcoming opening, and the fashion icon was more than grateful for that. It didn't matter how much was already done though, nothing could change the exhaustion she felt.

It didn't make sense for her to exhausted, though.

She had been pulling eighteen-hour days in New York, but it seemed as though three years with little sleep had finally caught up with her.

But the fashion icon knew it was her chaotic thoughts that were really draining her. It didn't matter that she got plenty of hours asleep at night, because each night was restless and she found that she couldn't find the peaceful slumber that she really needed. Her head would hit the pillow at night but then her mind would wander to the countless of things that had worry settling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't heard from Rachel in the past couple of days and she couldn't help but worry about her, and then her mind would drift to her mother. Brooke was worried that her mother would randomly show up in Tree Hill, hell bent on dragging the fashion icon back to New York.

And then thoughts of the brooder would enter her mind, until she drifted into unconsciousness.

"See ya, Ma'am."

Brooke pushed away her train of thought as she raised her hand in acknowledgement, her hazel orbs glancing around the small boutique in pride. She had moaned and bitched the whole time her roommate had been with her earlier, but a lot had been done over the past couple of hours. All of the workers had picked up the pace after she had bitched out her mother on the phone, and some of her worry had faded. It would only be a couple of weeks and then she would be ready to open the boutique.

If all went well at the opening, she would have no worries about having to return to New York.

But if it didn't go well… she would have no choice.

Brooke heaved a heavy sigh at the thought of it. It wasn't as if she had been completely miserable in New York. She had been overworked and lonely – but it had never made sense for her to feel so alone. She'd had Rachel as her roommate and the bond between the two of them was one that no one could compete with. Not even the former tutor or Peyton. She and the redhead were practically inseparable when Rachel wasn't out on the town, acting like a real twenty-two year old. Rachel had opted for holding onto her youth as long as possible, refusing to settle down and become 'grownup and mature.'

And then there was her assistant.

Millicent was a godsend and the fashion icon loved more than she could put into words.

Yet there was no way that she could ever go back to that life.

She couldn't go back to never seeing Peyton, Lucas, Mouth, Skills.

She couldn't go back to seeing her beloved Naley plus one _once _every six months.

As much as she loved her assistant and Rachel, there was no way to deny that her heart resided in Tree Hill.

"I thought we've talked about this," an amused voice chuckled, "but here you are, looking broody once again."

"Hey, Luke, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Brooke beamed when she saw the brooder standing in the doorway of the café, kinking an eyebrow when he took out his phone and snapped a picture of her sitting on the counter. Her mind immediately flashed to how terrible she had to look after the hellish day that she'd had, but she immediately pushed that thought from her mind. It didn't matter how she looked when she was around Lucas, the two of them were _just _friends.

"I promised my mom I would send her a photo," Lucas defended when he saw her scowl, trying took look innocent. "You know, once you finished destroying her café."

"That's not fair at all; you know how much I hated doing it." Brooke pouted as he walked over to her, hopping onto the counter beside her as his blue orbs took in all of the changes, only for her to direct his attention to the piece of drywall that was hanging above the door. "But I kept the sign – I figured Tree Hill needed to keep a piece of Karen, especially since she decided to run off with the hottie from New Zealand."

"I'll be sure that I mention it in my next email," Lucas promised with a smile.

Brooke paused and glowered at him.

A chuckle fell from his lips, "That you kept the sign and that you miss her, not that you think Andy is hot."

She feigned relief and heaved a dramatic sigh, smirking when Lucas sent her an unamused look.

Her eyebrow kinked questioningly when she noted it was the same look he used to get when they were dating and she'd voice how hot someone was.

It was the same expression he used to get when he was jealous.

Maybe…

Brooke immediately pushed that thought away, grinning at the brooder with a bright smile. "So not that I'm incredibly happy to see you since Peyton left me for Tric and all of the workers are done for the day," she shrugged as she nudged him in the side, "whatcha doing here, Luke?"

"Just left the school for the day and thought I'd see how it was going," Lucas answered as he smiled gently at her, "so the workers are done for the day? Does that mean you're free to go home?"

Her face twisted into a dreamy expression as she thought about how nice it would be to leave and just head home. She could collapse on the couch with a bowl of ice cream and watch some soap operas until her roommate got home. Nothing sounded more appealing than going home and relaxing, but she still had far too much work left to do. Brooke had to call her assistant and make sure that everything was ready for the opening in a few weeks. Millicent had already taken care of all of those details, but she still needed to make sure. The press needed to know and she needed to know that everything would arrive in plenty of time.

"Nah," she sighed, "I still got to call Mille and make sure everything is ready for the opening."

Lucas frowned in confusion, looking at the fashion icon as if she had two heads, "the opening? But that isn't for another couple of weeks – I'd think you wouldn't have to deal with that until this place had some _shelves_."

"Oh Broody," Brooke sighed in mock disappointment as she patted his arm, ignoring his amused look, "You have _so _much to learn about the fashion world. Just trust me when I say that it's best to have everything that you _can _have done, done and out of the way as soon as possible – less possibility of something going wrong that way."

"Brooke Davis no longer a procrastinator? I think all of our old teachers would die of shock."

She scowled, "_Funny_."

"But seriously, Brooke," Lucas began as he placed a comforting hand on her leg, "I'm around to help out if you need help – with _anything_."

"Yeah I know, but you can't spend too much time helping me." Brooke pointed out, knowing that spend too much time with him would be a disaster, especially if she spent every moment with him and ended up falling back in love with him. She plastered a smile on her face when she saw his confused expression, sympathy etching into her face as she patted his shoulder, "you, my broody friend, have a book you need to write."

"Don't remind me," Lucas all-but groaned.

Brooke placed her hand on top of his and looked at him in concern. "You still have writers block?"

"No. Not _really_… I've been toying with a couple ideas," the brooder admitted, his squinty expression forming on his face as he mulled over his inability to write, "and some of it was okay I guess. But none of it survives the delete button, because I don't want to write something for the sake of writing. I want to write something that means something to _me _and, so far, none of the ideas have been _that _story."

"Well, that sucks."

He chuckled at her blunt words, "Pretty much."

"Luke, I'm going to be honest with you, because it's me and you know I love you and I only have your best interests at heart," Brooke rambled as she sent him an award-winning grin. His blue orbs narrowed at her slightly and her own eyes bore into him, never leaving his eyes, "whatever you write is probably going to rock so you just need to sit down and let it happen. You can't force a story, you have to let it come to you and then go with it, because who's to say that it won't be this kick ass love story? But if you're having trouble with it, write what you know because it's _bound _to be a success. I mean, it worked the first time, didn't it?"

"I suppose," Lucas breathed out, nodding.

He knew that Brooke was right, though. He only had one novel to his name and it had been enough to get him noticed. _An Unkindness of Ravens _had been the breakout novel that had made him a household name to many and it had made him a best-selling author, and because of that he was facing pressure to put out another book. But words had never been a problem for him though; he could give a declaration of love or an angered spiel without a moment's notice. He just needed a story.

He sighed, "I just need a plot."

"Clichés always work," the fashion icon grinned, "people love those sappy books."

"If I remember correctly, those are the only books that you've ever willing read." Lucas chuckled as he remembered the time during their senior year when he had walked into the apartment, only to be shocked to find his girlfriend stretched out on the couch reading a romance novel. He had teased her for it, saying that she was his sexy bookworm, but she had brushed it off with a shrug. He'd asked her why she liked clichéd love stories, and she had smiled at him, saying it was because everyone always ended up with who they were meant to. And there were some pretty 'hot' scenes in them – he had rolled his eyes at _that _comment.

Brooke scowled at him, "They're _good_."

"Sure."

"Considering the only novel you've ever written was a love story about true love always," she huffed in annoyance, kinking her eyebrow challengingly, "I don't think you're in a position to judge – not since you're the one who _wrote _every single word in it." The words he had written about her had always touched her heart, warming her up when she read about how highly he had thought about her. She kept a bookmark in her copy of the book, taking it out whenever she felt unsure about herself, but there was one part she had always avoided.

The second half of the book – Peyton's half.

She had forced herself to read it when she had first bought the book, and each page had been a dagger to her heart.

"You may be right," the brooder mused as he sent her a thoughtful look before he sighed, looking away from her penetrating gaze. "It's just frustrating. Everyone keeps telling me how much they loved my first book, and that's great because I'm glad they liked it, but most authors have to publish a few novels before they get this sort of recognition. And I guess I'm just a little scared that they won't like the next one as much, especially since I have Lindsay to think about… I love her, but dating your editor _definitely _complicates things."

Brooke shook her head at how the brooder still tried to make everything black and white, a chuckle falling from her lips. "I'm pretty sure 'complicates' is a bit of an understatement, Luke."

Lucas chuckled at her before he looked around the boutique once again. All of the trim had been painted a crisp white that stood out against the purple that had been painted on all of the walls, and he couldn't help but notice how different it was from the café. He had meant it when he said it looked good, that it was the perfect way to continue to the legacy of Karen's Café, yet there had been a question burning in the back of his mind for days now. Part of him knew that the fashion icon had wanted to open a new boutique in their hometown so she could stay in Tree Hill, but something in his heart told him that there had been another reason. He knew Brooke Davis well and he knew things were never that simple when it came to her.

"So," he began after several moments had descended over them, "what made you want to open up a boutique in Tree Hill?"

"The same reason that you and Skills found yourselves coaching the Ravens, and the same reason that Peyton agreed to run her own label while she managed Tric – it's _home_." Brooke explained simply as she dimples came out in full affect, rocking her body to the side so she could nudge the brooder. "And it's good to be home, but be honest, what do you think of it?"

"I'll be honest," he said slowly, almost laughing at the look of pure fear that had etched into her face, "I think it looks great."

"You are _such _a jerk! I thought you were going to say you hated it or something," Brooke whined as she smacked his arm, "don't scare me like that, Lucas Scott!"

"Of course I don't hate it; I'm just amazed at how quickly you're getting this place together." Lucas admitted, thinking of all of the work that had been put into changing the space from a café to a clothing boutique. He grinned at the fashion icon, raising one of his eyebrows, "you're very impressive, Brooke Davis."

"Yeah," she agreed as if it was common knowledge, nudging the blonde in the side, "That's what they tell me."

Lucas grinned at the cocky tone before he caught her gaze, looking into her hazel depths, finally asking the question that had been burning in the back of his mind ever since he had learned how hard the fashion icon had been working. "Is it everything you imagined?" He questioned, remembering all of the nights she had laid beside him talking about the company she would own someday, only for tendrils of ice to assault him when he remembered how she had looked when she first returned home. Brooke had been exhausted and hadn't held her previous spark.

Those hazel depths blinked at him in confusion, "what?"

"This – having your own fashion line," Lucas clarified as he gestured to the store.

"Today it is," his ex-girlfriend admitted after a moment of ponder the question, "ask me again tomorrow."

"Will do," he grinned as the two of them lapsed into another silence, enjoying the other's presence until the distinctive feeling of hunger started to attack him. He searched his mind for the last time he'd had something to eat and found himself looking to Brooke, the question falling from his lips before he realised what he was saying. "Hey, how about we go grab something to eat? I'm starving."

Brooke blinked at him, "what?"

"Lindsay is hanging out with Hales right now and I'm hungry," he said slowly, squinting at her slightly when he saw her hesitance. "Plus we both got to eat and, since we both know that your culinary skills are practically nonexistent, I'll treat you to some dinner before you start working again."

"Luke…"

"Brooke," Lucas repeated in the same tone, "don't fight me on this. I'm willing to bet that you've barely ate anything today, opting for living on lattes instead… I'll buy?"

Brooke rolled her eyes but perked up at the idea of free food, reaching over to grab her purse. "Okay… but you will damn well be treating me to ice cream too if you insist on dragging me away from work!"

"Brooke Davis, I'm not made of money!" Lucas teased as the fashion icon hopped off the counter and rushed to the door, only for an annoyed scowl to engrave her face when she looked back at him, noting that he hadn't even made an effort to move yet. A smile tugged at his lips and he couldn't help but wonder when the two of them had done this last – just the two of them together, spending time alone and being friends. He knew in his heart that it felt right, and a part of him knew that she felt it too.

"Lucas Scott," Brooke warned as she kinked an eyebrow, "you cannot insist on treating me to food and then take _this _long! Move your ass, now!"

"Okay, okay!" He chuckled to himself as he hopped off the counter, heading over to her side when he saw her frustration increase. "What the lady wants, the lady gets."

"Damn straight," Brooke beamed as she locked up the boutique before she linked arms with the brooder, a bright smile on her face as the two of them headed up the street.

It felt _right_.

**XXX**

"This is nice."

"Yeah, it is." Brooke admitted as she glanced up at the brooder, a hesitant smile on her face as she took a sip of her water, glancing down at the menu once again when she saw his broody expression. Her teeth caught a hold of her bottom lip as she read over the menu, scanning the countless options as she debated what she wanted. Part of her knew that she should go with something healthy like she usually did, but there was a part of the brunette that just wanted to have a good old fashion cheeseburger, French fries, and a milkshake. Eating out with the brooder reminded of her of high school – might as well go all in, right?

Lucas arched an eyebrow at his ex-girlfriend, "you sound surprised."

Brooke glanced up at him and rolled her eyes, causing him to frown, placing the menu down on the table as he sent her a pointed look. He wanted to know what was bothering her.

"This is just… odd." She sighed, wishing that she didn't look so nervous, or that the brooder couldn't read her as easily as he could, "I mean… I know we hang out all the time. But Lindsay doesn't know we're together right now and I guess I just feels _wrong _somehow…"

"Brooke," he sighed, interrupting her before she could continue, "it's _just _dinner."

Lucas understood how she felt though. Guilt had swelled up within him as soon as he and the fashion icon had walked into the small diner, realising that he hadn't bother to call his girlfriend to let her know, but he had pushed that thought away instantly. Lindsay was his girlfriend and Brooke was his friend – he didn't need permission to hang out with her. She had been a part of his life even since he had been sixteen and he wasn't going to cut her out now. Just like he refused to cut out Peyton. Spending time with the brunette was easy too, just sitting down and sharing a meal with her. He was having _fun_.

"And you needed to eat," he continued when the fashion icon didn't look convinced, "and being you friend, I couldn't just leave you at your boutique, knowing that you would forget to eat."

Brooke scowled at him. "Lucas, don't be ridiculous. I would have remembered to eat."

"Of course you would have," Lucas deadpanned as he rolled his eyes, smiling softly when the waitress bounced up to the table.

"Hi are you ready to order?" The teenager asked brightly, smiling when they nodded their heads, taking out her notepad. "Okay… so what'll it be?"

"Cheeseburger and fries with a vanilla milkshake."

Brooke answered at the same time, "Cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate milkshake."

Two pairs of eyes blinked as the waitress jotted down their orders and collected the menus. Lucas' face had twisted into his usual broody expression, though there was an obvious smile tugging at his lips as he looked at her in amusement, all the while the fashion icon kinked an eyebrow at him. Brooke couldn't help but chuckle slightly to herself – they had ordered the same thing they had always gotten in high school when they had gone to his mother's café. It felt as if the two of them had been transported back five years.

Her nose scrunched up in disgust, "vanilla?"

Lucas mimicked her expression, "chocolate?"

"_Chocolate _is the best kind there is," Brooke scoffed, disbelief lacing her voice and expression as the blonde shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Yes it is, Broody, and it's better than _vanilla_ at any rate. Vanilla is so… blah and boring."

"Boring?" Lucas repeated, arching an eyebrow at her before he feigned annoyance as he scowled at her, "you think I'm boring then, is that it?"

Her eyebrow kinked and the fashion icon had to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling. Brooke saw that he was expecting an answer and she shrugged innocently, knowing that she could have some fun with this, internally chuckling when she saw Lucas' jaw drop in surprise. His blue orbs had widened and it looked as if he couldn't believe that, after all of the years that the two of them had known each other, that she was still under the misguided impression that he was boring. The thought almost had her rolling her eyes. Lucas wouldn't be Lucas if he wasn't boring – he had never been _drunk _before she had gotten her claws into him, for god's sake.

Blue orbs narrowed at her, refuting the answer her shrug had given him, "I am _not _boring!"

Brooke shook her head at his expression, dimples indenting her cheeks. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you kinda are… I mean, _come on_, you can't honestly tell me that you see yourself as being spontaneous! You never do something without brooding about it first, and you know what? I didn't even know you _could _have fun until I brought you to the Blue Post our junior year. It was honestly like, the second time I ever heard you laugh!"

"And like I told you that night," the brooder said stubbornly, "I have fun."

Brooke snorted and her eyebrow quirked in the way he had always found cute.

"Brooke," he groaned, "just because _your _idea of fun was different than mine doesn't mean that I didn't have fun."

"Okay I'll give you that one, but it was still _boring _fun. I mean… the library and books and _reading_?" Her nose scrunched up like a bunny as the waitress returned with their milkshakes, Brooke instantly reaching for her so she could take a long sip, smirking up at Lucas. "Vanilla is plain – it's the safe choice and you _always _go with the safe choice, Lucas Scott."

Lucas opened his mouth to argue with Brooke. He wanted nothing more than to say that there was no truth to any of her words, but his mind and heart told him differently. He knew that she had simply been talking about his choice of food and his idea of fun, but what she had said could easily apply to every concept of his life. The brooder had always been cautious and, more often than not, he had always opted for taking the easy way out in the past. He rarely fought, whether it was _for _somebody or _against _somebody. He always took the way out – he always made the easy choice.

He squinted in thought – did that mean that _Lindsay _was the safe choice? The easy choice?

His mind screamed at him, telling him no, but his heart seemed to tell him something different.

It told him that if he truly hadn't taken the easy way out, he would've owned up to the truth a long time ago.

And if he had owned up to that truth, then it wouldn't be his editor that he would be in a relationship with.

"I guess I _do _always make the easy choice," he mused, "don't I?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at him in frustration, "that's what I've been trying to tell you, you stubborn jerk."

Lucas sighed as he began contemplating his life, the questions tumbling from his lips. "But what if it's the _only _choice? What if the other option is too dangerous and there's a chance someone will get hurt?"

"I'm pretty sure the flavour milkshake you drink isn't _that _important, Luke."

"Brooke…" he frowned, blue orbs meeting hazel green, imploring her to understand everything – hoping to convey his every thought in that one look. Part of him hoped that that one glance would be enough to show the brunette what they were really talking about. Lucas was no longer talking about the little things, they weren't what was troubling him – it was the bigger things. It was his heart.

"Broody, I was only joking. There's no need to get all serious." Brooke teased even though there was no hint of amusement on her face, her red lips pulling down into a pout as she tried to decipher his look. The brooder's tone had been sad and somewhat wistful and something told her that they were no longer talking about his idea of fun. They were now talking about something else entirely – but what?

"Sometimes it's better to risk the hurt than to take the obvious choice," she spoke up when she got lost in his baby blues, "otherwise you'll wake up someday wishing you had taken the chance. And no one wants to wake up someday and realised they made the wrong choice – that all they have left is their regrets."

"What if you wake up one day and _want _to take the chance, but the moment has already passed?"

Brooke smiled sadly at his question. She had no idea what the two of them were talking about anymore, but she could relate. She knew all too well what it was like to wake up and regret what you have done the night before or ever the year before, but nothing could change the past. You could only live your life once so you had to take the chances the first time around, to fight for what you truly wanted because you couldn't go back and change your mind – which was probably the point.

"That's when the regret sinks in," she answered honestly.

Lucas sighed, "And what do you do then?"

Brooke allowed her own sigh to fall from her lips – that had been the question that had been on her mind for years, but she still didn't have an answer. She had no magical answer that would tell the blonde what to do in those situations, yet her train of thought was disrupted when their food was placed in front of them. She offered the waitress a small smile and accepted the distraction the food presented, throwing a handful of fries into her mouth, chewing them fully before she looked up at the brooder with sad eyes. She couldn't tell him what to do in those situations, but she could tell him what happened; what you had to do.

Her lips quirked up into a smile, no dimples present as she murmured, "You live with it the best you can."

"I guess you're right," Lucas said slowly as he picked up his burger and took a large bite, his calculating gaze on the brunette as he process her words. "And I guess sometimes you _can _live with it, and it also makes sense that some days are harder to live with those mistakes than others. I mean, that's normal, right?"

Brooke breathed out softly, nodding, "yeah."

"So," her ex-boyfriend began as he leaned towards her, a naughty grin as he leaned forward as if they were discussing some delicate plot to take over the world, "what kind of regrets does the renowned Brooke Davis have?"

"The kind that can't be taken back," she murmured to herself as she leaned back in the booth they were sitting in, her heart aching as she thought of all of the mistakes she had made. In her life she had done a lot of things that she wished she could take back, but the biggest mistake of her life had been made just before she turned eighteen. She'd had everything she had ever wanted, but she had opted for walking away from all of it because of her damn selflessness and insecurities. But she knew she could never go back to that again – she refused to be that dependent, insecure girl again.

"How do you know they can't be taken back? You'll never know unless you try," the blonde pointed out as he brought his hand over to rest on top of hers. Lucas sent her a soft smile when she slowly glanced up at him, wanting nothing more than to awaken the former cheer-captain from the stupor that she seemed to have drowned in upon whispering her confession aloud. The last thing he had wanted was to ruin the light, fun atmosphere that the two of them had created.

"I _have _tried, Luke." Brooke sighed dejectedly; leaning forward and resting her chin on the palm of her other hand, taking another sip out of her milkshake as her mind drifted back to that part of her life. She had tried to be the bigger person back then and she had forgiven everyone involved and had trusted in them and in herself the second time. Countless promises had been made, all of them saying that she wouldn't get hurt the second time, but in the end they had all been empty. The brunette had tried to fix everything, but it hadn't worked out.

"And it bit me in the ass," she continued sadly as she licked her lips, trying to be wary of what she said because the last thing she wanted was to bring up _that _mess again, "and it hurt a hell of a lot more the second time."

"_I cannot believe this is happening again," she had declared, shaking her head as the heartache assaulted her again._

_Her best friend had shaken her head, "it's not, okay? It's not! Okay it's just after the last time…"_

"_The last time? Do you hear yourself right now? The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend," she had yelled as she pointed to the door she had painted to avoid situations like this, slapping her hand over his name. "He's on the door, Peyton – he's on the damn door under me."_

_Tears had fallen from green orbs, "I don't wanna steal him, okay?"_

"_But you like him."_

Hazel orbs bore into him, "why risk it again?"

"Third time's the charm?" Lucas suggested.

"Third strike, you're out?"

He scowled at her and a small giggle managed to escape her lips before she covered her mouth with her hand, finding his frustrated look amusing.

"You're incredibly frustrating," he admitted.

"Hey!" Brooke refuted as she kicked her leg out to kick him in the shin, "you can't throw cliché saying thingies in my face and not expect me to thrown 'em right back at you, buddy!"

Lucas smiled as her as the two of them fell into silence, slowly picking at their food as his mind drifted into his thoughts, all of the brunette's words playing over in his mind – _'it hurt a hell of a lot more the second time.' _That sentence seemed to scream at him, telling him that he should understand what she was talking about. Memories of their senior year fluttered in his mind but he instantly pushed them from his mind. He doubted that was what made Brooke – the girl who was brilliant and beautiful and brave – hesitant to go after she wanted. There was no way that was the regret she couldn't take back. If it was, then nothing in his world would make sense anymore. Nothing in his heart would make sense.

But he _had _to know…

"What hurt like hell the second time?"

Brooke's head shot up and she sent the blonde a look, frowning when she saw the genuine concern etched into his face. Some other emotion was there as well, but she couldn't place it, and the fashionista mentally cursed herself for opening her big mouth in the first place. She had revealed far too much when she should have left well enough alone. It would have been the smart thing to do, but she was Brooke Davis – she had never been the one to possess much tact. She always had her foot in her mouth.

"Brooke?"

"Luke… it was nothing. It happened a long time ago and it's basically ancient history; a different me, a different life." Brooke amended simply as her famous cheer-smile graced her face, instantly falling back into the façade that she had been living in for over four years. It was one she had built to tone out all of the pain, but she hated that she had to pretend with Lucas, especially since she knew that the blonde could tell she was faking it all. But opening herself up hurt too much – particularly where one Lucas Scott was involved.

Lucas felt his eyebrow crumple together, "you don't have to lie to me, Brooke."

"I know," but it was the one thing she had promised to never bring up with him ever again, "and I'm not."

It all belonged in the past, anyway.

"But Pretty…" Lucas trailed off when he saw the raw pain that had flashed across her face the moment the old pet name had started to fall from his lips. It had been years since he had regularly used the name, but in that moment he had to struggle to remind himself that they weren't those people anymore. Brooke was no longer his Pretty Girl and he was no longer her Boyfriend – no matter how much the thought pained him when he thought about it. Things could have been… would have been so different if he had just fought for her senior year. If he had just held on a little longer.

"Brooke," he corrected, "if you don't want to talk about it, I get that, okay? Just… just don't lie to me and say it's nothing, and remember that I'm always here for you."

"Luke…" all words failed Brooke as she sighed. She wanted to tell him that he couldn't be there for her, not in the way she wanted – and needed – him to be. He had Lindsay now and the fashion icon knew what it was like to have a boyfriend who was too busy trying to be there for someone else to notice that _you _were the one that needed him. It was a fate that she would no wish upon anyone. But there was a gleam in Lucas' blue orbs that told her that he wouldn't let it go, not until she agreed.

"Okay," Brooke relented, "fine."

"Fine," the brooder mimicked playfully.

Brooke offered him a smile before she reached for some fries, only to blink in surprise when she noted they were all gone, her face falling into a mournful look.

Lucas arched an eyebrow upon seeing the saddened expression that had etched into her face when the brunette had noticed she had eaten all of her fries already.

Three, two, one…

He felt his lips quirk up into a grin when Brooke reached over and stole a fry off his plate like she had always done. It was a sight that had him chuckling in hilarity as he watched the brunette carefully. It was clear as day on the surface that the former cheer-captain had done a lot of growing up since he had first met her when she had been naked in the backseat of his truck. And growing up looked good on Brooke, but there were instances – like just then – that the brooder could see the carefree girl who had captured his heart in high school.

"So you're sure you like vanilla better?" Brooke asked out of the blue, hoping to restore the fun atmosphere and she held her glass out in front of the blonde, moving it around tauntingly as she smirked at him, "because the chocolate is _so _good."

"I guess I could be _daring _just this once," Lucas chuckled as he went to reach for her glass, intending on drinking the rest of the milkshake for the hell of it. He loved riled up Brooke.

She shook her head and brought the milkshake back to her lips, a coy smile on her lips when the brooder arched an eyebrow at her, raspy laughter falling from her lips. "Get your own, Mr. Boring."

Lucas narrowed his eyes and took a long sip of his vanilla milkshake for spite, his own lips tilting up into a smug smile.

**XXX**

Peyton trudged tiredly out of her office towards the bar, a sigh escaping her lips.

She had known from the beginning that Jason was an overconfident jerk but she had liked the sound – the special _something _that they'd had – so she had opted for giving him and his band a shot, but everyone had a limit.

She had reached hers an hour ago.

Jason had thrown yet another tantrum and she had snapped, excusing herself so she could call Haley in search of some good advice. Her call had apparently ended Haley's lunch with Lucas' girlfriend from hell, but the blonde had been far too stressed out to even care. She usually went to the fashion icon when she was in need of some advice, but she had called Haley. The former tutor had experience in the music business and, more than anything, she had been in need of a Haley heart-to-heart. It had proved to be the right decision too because, even though the blonde had never met a person sweeter than Haley, her friend was a force to be reckoned with.

Haley had advised her to drop Jason while she could.

His band was good, that much was obvious, but risking it all on him by signing _him _as the first artist was risky.

He was far too flaky and there was no way he would be able to pull his head out of his head long enough to make a contract work – those had been Haley's words.

Peyton chuckled at the memory, remembering how much her sides had ached earlier because of her laughing, shaking her head in wonder. She really did love Haley.

Still that left her with a dilemma.

In a few days No Means Yes had been meant to open for a band she had booked – her idea to get them some exposure before they went back to recording – and she didn't have enough time to find someone else. Not with how long it took her to find Jason.

Peyton shook her head as she threw her bag onto the counter, walking around the bar so she could quickly pour herself from rum and coke, placing some money in the cash register before she took a long sip. She had to find herself another artist – or at least someone that would agree to open in a couple of days at Tric. The idea of asking Haley had been one that the blonde had considered, but Haley had already claimed that she wasn't ready to think about performing or recording again. The former tutor was still trying to put her family back together and she couldn't handle the stress right now. Peyton _had _noticed how the former tutor had said – 'right now.'

She would get Haley James-Scott performing again, even if it was the last thing she did.

Haley wasn't ready yet, though, and that left her with the task of finding someone else to perform. Someone else to sign to her label.

There was a part of her that knew she could always run back to Jason, asking him to come back to the label if she wasn't able to find anyone else.

But the two of them hadn't worked together for very long before she had lost it, so that idea didn't really bode well with her. Plus she didn't want to give the cocky asshole the satisfaction.

She would just find someone else.

Yet the fact that her first artist hadn't worked out scared the hell out of her. It was a thought that had fear swelling up inside her, paralyzing her in terror if she bothered to think about it for too long. She had worked at Sire Records for a little over four years and she had seen firsthand how artists came and went. She knew that it didn't always work out, but she wished it had. Peyton knew it never would have worked out with Jason, but a part of her wished it had. It was intimidating to start up her own record label – something that all of her friends _still _insisted she could do – especially since she had just begun felt like she could do it. Managing the club had been easy and she'd signed her first her band, and it had felt great. Now she suddenly felt as if she couldn't do this anymore. Part of her told her that she was in need of another Haley heart-to-heart. Or a Brooke heart-to-heart.

"I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn  
You're no good for me."

Peyton bobbed her head to the beat upon hearing the strumming of a guitar, focussing on the lyrics that were floating through the air. She instantly liked the tune and found herself turning around to see who it was that was singing, her eyes widening when she noted that it was the girl she had been working with. It was the young brunette that had constantly argued with Jason, telling him to leave the ballads alone because they were hers. Her lips pursed together as she walked up to the girl who seemed to be lost in her music, a smile finally breaking out onto her face as hope fluttered within her heart. Mia – she thought the girl's name was – was really good.

Suddenly she stopped playing and brown orbs locked onto the blonde hesitantly.

"You're really good," Peyton pointed out when she saw the brunette nod slightly, the blonde instantly noting the girl was shy.

Mia was clearly a talented musician but she seemed to doubt her abilities – something that made Peyton smile. The girl reminded her of Haley.

Mia smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Peyton glanced back at the keyboard that was near the back of the stage, confusion etching into her face as she remembered seeing the brunette play her heart out as her fingers danced across the keys.

"But," she frowned, "I thought you played the keyboard."

"I do, but I love the guitar. I got my first one when I was ten and it's barely left my hands since… except for when I drop it for the keyboard."

Peyton arched an eyebrow, "And you can sing."

"And you're stalling until you get to the real point of this conversation," the brunette shrugged as she laid her guitar back in its cause, her gaze resting on Peyton. "So what do you want?"

"I think the important this is what _you _want." Peyton pointed as she turned around and hoisted herself up onto the stage, smiling when the brunette sat down beside her, "its Mia, right?"

"Yeah."

"Now this is going to sound completely random but…"

And with those words, the blonde continued talking to Mia. Her heart beamed when she noted that the musician, though shy, was also nice and talented. Peyton had originally intended on having No Means Yes to be the first band she signed under her label, only to think it was over when the lead singer had proved to be too much of an asshole for her liking, but her faith suddenly felt restored. She knew who she wanted to sign now – she wanted Mia. The girl had a talent and she knew that it would probably take some effort on her part to convince the brunette to come out of her shell and agree to it, but the blonde was confident she could talk her into it.

**XXX**

Brooke yawned loudly as she walked down the stairs of her house.

She had made it home from the boutique a little over an hour ago and had immediately gone upstairs to grab a hot shower before she pulled on some pyjama pants. Her earlier exhaustion was assaulting her with the damning force of a hurricane, even though she was proud that everything was slowly coming together at her boutique, and all she wanted was to crawl into bed and go to sleep. But before that could happen, the fashion icon knew that she needed to get some food in her system. She was starving.

Her eyebrow kinked as she walked off the last step and made the turn towards her kitchen, tilting her head to the side when she saw the blonde sitting at the counter. Peyton was slouched over the tiled counter while she stared into her mug with a thoughtful gaze – at least the fashion icon _thought _it was a thoughtful gaze. With the long hours that her friend had been pulling at Tric over the past couple of weeks, there was also a chance that the two of them were suffering from the same exhaustion and the blonde was falling asleep. Brooke felt inclined to believe it was the latter.

"You still alive, P Sawyer?" Brooke questioned as she slid onto the stool beside Peyton, a soft smile when her roommate merely nodded and a thumb's up.

"Food is on the way," Peyton yawned as she cracked open an eye to look at her friend. Her mouth opened once again to throw out some comment, only for her to pause when she heard the fashion icon's stomach rumbled, a sound that made her frown in concern as she jolted up. Concern swept through her as she eyed Brooke carefully, "when was the last time you ate today?"

Brooke scowled at the question. The former tutor had commented on how much weight she had lost during her first week home and she had managed to shrug it off, but she had managed to gain it back within a couple of weeks of living with her beloved Naley – all because she had been eating healthy meals three times a day. Her friends had then attributed her weight loss to the fact that she worked too hard and just _forgot _to eat throughout the day, and as a result they all felt the need to shove food down her throat. She could only hope that their concern would wane with time and they would leave her alone. It wasn't like she was on one of those no-eating diets, she just forgot that she needed to eat sometimes.

Peyton scowled, "Brooke?"

"Last time I ate was when _Luke _decided it would be nice to come and bribe me away from work so he could force food down my throat," hazel orbs rolled in annoyance before her entire face shifted into a thoughtful gaze, "but I _did _manage to get some ice cream out of him too… but that is so not the point. He managed to keep me away from work for over two hours – do you even _realise _how much work could have been done in that amount of time?"

"Honey," Peyton soothed as she patted her friend's arm, smothering her chuckle, "I thought I was supposed to be the one freaking out about work? _You _run a multi-million dollar company – if your boutique fails, then I'm pretty much screwed."

Brooke mulled over those words before she looked up at her friend, a small smile lighting up her face, "I _am _pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"You're modest too," Peyton added sarcastically, grinning when the fashion icon simply rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't _you _just a riot tonight?" Brooke scoffed as she noticed Peyton's smile widen, a frown tugging at her lips, "and _what _is with the dreamy smile, P Sawyer?"

She ran through all of the possible scenarios in her head, her eyes widening at a single thought – sex.

Peyton opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted when the fashion icon let out a deafening shriek.

"Peyton, oh my god! You're getting laid and you never _told _me?" Brooke scowled before her nose scrunched up in disgust, "wait… ewe… don't tell me it was that sketchy B-list wannabe that you've been working with."

Peyton laughed at her expression. Her friend seemed to hate Jason as much as she did. Brooke had skipped into the club a couple of days ago to drag her out for lunch, a beaming smile on her face, but it had quickly been replaced by a scowl when she had seen Jason throw a tantrum. He had ranted for at least three minutes straight before he had whirled around, intending on storming out until he had seen the fashion icon. Jason had immediately hit on the brunette – an action that had immediately earned a scoff from the fashion icon as she muttered something about not needing a repeat of the Chris Keller incident circa 2005.

"No," she assured, "I didn't have sex with Jason."

Brooke waved her arm as if to wave the name away, "then what guy has that smile on your face?"

"No guy," the blonde assured, "it's Mia."

"Mia?" Brooke repeated before she pursed her lips together in thought, poking her friend in the ribs as she sent her a teasing grin, "well it appears as though the rumours _were _true, P Sawyer. You do swing that way, huh?"

"Brooke!" Peyton scolded lightly, rolling her eyes when her best friend wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, a naughtu expression etching into her face.

"C'mon. P Sawyer, if we can't talk about _this_, then what _can _we talk about?" Her bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

"Brooke, I _really _didn't get laid," Peyton assured, unable to fight the grin tugging at her lips, "it's just I fired No Means Yes and…"

"That means no more Jason, right?" Brooke question, her hazel eyes shining as she eyed the blonde carefully, letting out a squeal when she got a nod from Peyton. Her lips quirked up into a smile as she place a dramatic hand to her chest, breathing out in relief, "_thank god_! The last thing our lives needed was another Chris Keller."

Peyton chuckled.

"Wait…" her friend trailed off as confusion engraved her face, "then who's Mia?"

"She's my new artist." Peyton said proudly, thrilled that she had managed to talk the young musician into signing with her label. She had finally figured it out that _Mia _had been the something special about the band, and she knew that there was a rockstar inside of Mia that was itching to get out. Mia had nerves though, and the blonde was hoping that she would be able to talk Haley into working with the young musician for a couple of hours since the former tutor had once been in the same position. All that matter though, was that she had a new artist – one that she liked and one that _actually _listened to her – and Mia had promised she would do her best to be ready to perform at Tric in a couple of days.

No Means Yes were originally going to perform, but the blonde wanted Mia to perform.

"She was the keyboard player for No Means Yes," Peyton added when she saw Brooke was still confused.

"But I no longer have to fear dropping by Tric to see you?" Brooke clarified, "she's not going to go all brunette & bitchy – right?"

"Nah," her friend smirked, "you still hold that title."

"_Ha!_" Brooke scoffed, scowling at the blonde. She knew that she had earned herself a reputation of being a bit of a bitch over the years. Her want to do the best she could often drove those around her insane, especially since her bitchy side had usually came out when a cheer competition had been looming over the horizon, and even now when she had to worry about a fashion show. Rachel had bitched slapped her at their first fashion show, telling the fashion icon that there was no need to get her panties in a twist.

She scowled at the memory – _damn that redheaded harlot_.

Peyton stretched like a cat in the sunlight, suddenly feeling rejuvenated, "Mia's actually pretty cool."

Brooke frowned, looking displeased by the news. "So she's into depressingly tortured must too? What are you trying to do, P Sawyer? Take over the music scene, one broody artist at a time?"

"No I think you would like some of her stuff," the blonde rolled her eyes, looking thoughtful before she frowned in horror. "Now it's not that _horrible _pop crap that you listen to, claiming its music, but…"

"But it won't result in people everywhere killing themselves," the fashion icon nodded, "gotcha."

Peyton opened her mouth to release a snappy retort, rolling her eyes when the doorbell rang, reaching out to slap the brunette's arm. "Fetch the food, B Davis!"

"Why do _I _have to get it?" Brooke whined as she got to her feet, grabbing her wallet as she headed to the door, "You're the one that ordered it."

Peyton shrugged, "It's your house."

"You live here too."

"I don't have steady income," she grinned happily, "I can only buy the bare necessities."

"Food _is _a necessity, Baloo!" Brooke scoffed as she took out two twenties before she threw her wallet onto the side table, rolling her eyes when the doorbell rang again. "Yeah, yeah – just a second. Geez! Some people need to learn patience."

From her seat in the kitchen, Peyton snorted, genuinely finding the comment hilarious. Brooke was one of the most _impatient _people she knew.

"Such a bitch!" Brooke mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes at the blonde as she quickly opened the door, her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide as she took in the sight in front of her.

The pizza was there, but the one delivering _definitely _wasn't a pizza guy.

"Gonna let me in?"

She snapped out of her trance and leaned against the door frame, smirking at the annoyed tone. "Well you're definitely the hottest pizza delivery person I've ever had."

"Obviously," her visitor scoffed as if it were common knowledge how hot she was, "but don't think for a moment that we're going to role play one of those creepy pizza commercial fantasies."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So… did ya miss me, slut?"

"God _yes_!" Brooke breathed out as she took the two pizza boxes from the redhead, "get your fat ass in here, Rachel."

"Before you worry," Rachel grinned as she picked up her five suitcases and placed them in the house, walking in step with the fashion icon as they headed to the kitchen, "I _did _pay the real pizza guy."

Brooke scoffed. "In what, sexual favours?"

"Sadly? No." Rachel sighed, not letting her best friend faze her, though she did pause for a moment upon seeing Peyton Sawyer – of all people – sitting at the kitchen counter.

Peyton blinked in surprise, her eyes going wide as her mouth fell open. Oh great.

"Sup, homewrecker?" Rachel questioned, arching an eyebrow as a bitchy smirk crossed her face.

"_Damn it_," Peyton cursed as the brunette placed the pizza on the counter, a sigh falling from her lips as she moaned: "and today had been _such _a good day too."

-TBC-


	10. When We're Together

**When We're Together**

Silence filled the large beach house, an occurrence that didn't take place very often. It was usually filled with the soft hum of the blonde's music or the sound of a raspy voice talking in a rant – because the fashion icon had always possessed the inability to keep her mouth shut for five minutes – while the latest gossip tumbled from her signature red lips. Or she would be ranting about her evil bitch mother or expressing her feelings passionately about a particular person or a particular feeling that she had been assaulted with. But that morning, regardless of the three residents that resided in the house, there wasn't a sound.

It was a fact that was slowly driving the model insane as she sat at the granite counter.

She had woke up two hours ago and had flipped through all of the gossip magazines in the house before she had perked up, the sight of a moody blonde catching her gaze as she strolled into the kitchen, and the sight had sent a quiver of excitement through her spine. Rachel could not deny that she enjoyed annoying Peyton before she had her morning of caffeine – it was amusing and it had become a part of her daily routine since she had returned to the small town. Every day for the past week, she had woken up before the blonde and had done everything in her power to annoy the hell out of Peyton. The artist was the furthest thing from a morning person, and it _thrilled _the redhead.

It was nowhere near as amusing as the banter that she and the fashion icon took part in daily, but that didn't change the fact that Rachel would continue continued to annoy Peyton.

She feared that all of her fun would be put to an end sooner or later though, because her best friend had been attempting to diffuse the tension between her two roommates for the past week. Brooke claimed that the _only _reason she was being such a bitch to the blonde was because, on some level, she still held hatred towards Peyton – and that was an observation that the redhead couldn't argue with. It didn't matter how many years were in the fold, Rachel Gatina knew how to hold a grudge. Just because the years had passed didn't change the fact that she had spent months, if not longer, listening to _her _best friend crying herself to sleep.

Brooke had spent countless nights crying herself to sleep – all because of the pain her heart had endured because of Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott.

And then there was the _minor _detail that Peyton always had a witty comment up her sleeve, no matter what the redhead threw at her.

It was something that Rachel had accepted as the blonde's permission to continue.

Rachel was having fun countering all of the blonde's bitchy retorts, but even that fun had come to an end a little over a half hour again when Peyton had left for work. Part of the redhead had considered purposely following Peyton to work so she could continue to annoy her, but that plan had quickly vanished when she had realised she wasn't even dressed yet. But now she was starting to regret the decision because she was bored – not that she was surprised. Tree Hill had never been the most interesting place in the world, though the town's capacity for drama had always impressed her.

Yet the model felt content being in the small town, living with her best friend and Peyton.

A clarity that had left her _completely _baffled.

She had everything in New York. She had been living with her best friend in an expensive penthouse and she had made her dream of being a model come true by acting as the face of _Clothes over Bros_. Plus she had all of the money and hot guys that she would ever need to make her happy, but being in the small town again was nice. Just taking some down time to relax and hang out with the fashion icon was nice, and there was the added bonus of making Peyton's life hell – which was a goal that seemed to also drive the brunette insane. So she got to annoy the blonde, effectively fuelling her banter with Brooke.

It was a win-win situation.

What could she say? She loved the drama.

But if she loved the drama, the thing she hated more than anything was being _bored_.

Rachel glanced around the quiet beach house once more before she dashed to the stairs, a coy smile lighting up her face as she ignored the voices in the back of her head. Part of her knew that it was probably wrong to wake the brunette up since she had been working herself to death over the past week – something that wasn't all that new for the fashionista – but the redhead was bored to the point of tears and her banter with Brooke would surely cheer it up. It always did so, once she reached the bedroom door, she didn't even hesitate or waste any time before she opened the door softly.

Her head tilted to the side as she chuckled in amusement, shaking her head when she noted that Brooke was curled up in the middle of the bed, her hair everywhere while she cuddled into a pillow.

She tiptoed over to the bed and dropped down into a crouch, reaching out to poke the brunette, frowning when Brooke didn't even stir.

So it was going to be one of _those _mornings.

Rachel shrugged, knowing exactly how to coax her best friend out of her sleep as she rested her chin on the mattress, her husky voice filling the room. "Oh Penelope, it's time to wake up."

Brooke's eyes began to flutter open before she moaned, snuggling back into her sheets as she willed herself to sleep longer.

"C'mon, Brooke, get up!" Rachel groaned, "I'm bored and I need someone to entertain me. Please?"

"… fuck… off…" Brooke murmured as she shifted in the queen-sized bed, determined to ignore her friend's persistent prodding. All she wanted was to stay in blissful sleep – was that _so _wrong?

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Her friend growled in annoyance, "Wake up or so help me _god_!"

"Mmm… go away, please." She groaned as she pulled the covers over her head, the cobwebs of sleep fading from her mind as she snuggled into the comforters. Rachel didn't have any patience; surely she would give up after a while and find something else to entertain her. All she had to do was wait it out and then she could go back to her peaceful slumber, resting blissfully until her alarm clock went off and signalled that it was time for her to actually get up.

Brown orbs blazed, "Brooke!"

"Wha… Rachel?" Brooke pouted as she fought a yawn when the comforter was yanked off of her petite frame, her body shivering as the cold air hit her skin, causing goosebumps to form. Her hazel orbs opened slowly and she stared at the redhead – well, glared at the redhead in annoyance – but her friend simply took it all in stride.

"I'm your wakeup call this morning, sleeping bitchy." Rachel exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, arching a delicate eyebrow, "so rise and shine."

Brooke sat up in the bed and squinted at her friend, "What time is it?"

Rachel shrugged, "Time for you to get up and greet the day."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at the cryptic answer and glanced over at her clock, her head snapping back towards the redhead with a vicious glare in place. "You're _crazy_," she groaned, "Rachel! It's seven o'clock!"

"So? You're usually up at five so you've slept in. So up!" Rachel pointed out as she pulled the covers off the bed completely when the fashion icon reached for them, dropping them into a pile on the floor when her best friend looked up at her with a mournful expression etched into her face. Brooke had the pout in place, but the sight of it caused the model to scoff – like that worked on _her_.

Falling back onto the bed, Brooke placed her pillow over her head and groaned, "Get out!"

"Nah," the redhead smirked as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'll just stay here."

Silence engulfed the two of them as the seconds ticked by, neither daring to speak as they waited to see who would fold first. They both knew how stubborn the other could be, and that was the reason the brunette let out a sigh. Rachel had her mind set and there was no way she would leave the fashionista alone until she got what she wanted. Brooke scowled, knowing that there was no point in even attempting to going back to sleep as she mumbled under her breath. The stupid bitch.

"Fine, you win!" Brooke relented as she lifted the pillow off of her face, stretching as she rolled out of her bed, scowling when her friend's smirk widened.

"I usually do," her friend gloated as she settled back on the bed, rolling her eyes when hazel orbs glared at her. Rachel had always struggled to understand why Brooke and Peyton – two polar opposite who had absolutely nothing in common, aside from the fact they had both loved the brooder at one point – had been best friends. In that moment though, the redhead could see one obvious similarity. Both of them hated mornings, which she couldn't help but find amusing. Brooke was usually so upbeat and cheerful, yet she despised mornings.

"It's too early for you to be so damn smug."

"I don't think so."

"You wouldn't!" Brooke muttered as she threw the pillow at the redhead, chucking when she saw the look of surprise that was strewn Rachel's face. Her lips quirked up into a proud smirk as she was consumed by pride, yet her moment of victory was short-lived when another yawn made it past the barriers of her lips. She felt sluggish and wanted to relish in the comfort of her bed once again, wishing for the previous peace she had felt to return. She arched an eyebrow – was risking Rachel's wrath worth it though?

She rubbed her eyes as she stared longingly at the bed, pursing her lips together for a few moments before she crawled back on the bed and sat down, deciding that it was indeed worth the risk. The brunette smiled as a content sigh slowly fell from her lips as her body began leaning back against the mattress that she _swore _was made of hopes and dreams, only for her entire body to lurch forward when the redhead kicked her in the back.

"Damn it, Rach!" Brooke groaned as she rubbed her aching back, "What the hell was _that _for?"

"You are _not_ getting back into this bed, Brooke Davis." Rachel warned with narrowed eyes, only to frown when the brunette merely kinked an eyebrow at her. It was an expression that the redhead was used to seeing and nothing about her expression seemed to give away the brunette's inner thoughts – and Rachel knew that was a bad thing. It was the same expression her friend got when she was planning on how she was going to tackle a last minute wardrobe malfunction at a fashion show. It meant that Brooke was thinking and, in moments like this, it meant she was planning something.

Brooke chuckled, "Oh really?"

"Yeah _really_," the redhead confirmed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "you are not going back to sleep."

Brooke scoffed as she shifted away from the model, blissfully falling onto the bed again until Rachel used all of her strength to keep her up. "Rachel," she pouted, "come on!"

Rachel laughed. "No! Just promise that you won't go to sleep and I promise I'll leave you in peace, Brooke." she grinned as she reached forward to pinch her friend's hip.

"No… not gonna happen!" Brooke heaved, laughter tumbling from her pouty lips as her friend pinched her side, causing her to squeal in surprise as she jumped away from Rachel's reach. Her sudden movement left her unbalanced and she found herself falling face first into the mattress, laughing the entire time, only for a groan to escape her lips when the redhead hopped over her so she was sitting on her back. Hazel orbs scrunched together in exasperation as she mumbled against the bedding. "Rachel, get off me!"

Rachel rolled her eyes as a mischievous smirk lit up her face, "No. I happen to like it better on top."

"Get off!"

"No!"

"_Please_!" Brooke begged as she lifted her head up just enough so it was resting flat against the mattress, "you're _really _heavy!"

Her friend gasped in mock outrage, "Are you calling me _fat_?"

"Duh," she scoffed, "Do you need to be reminded of a time not too long ago known as circa 200 _pounds_?"

Brooke waited for the verbal blow that was sure to escape her friend's mouth, her lips tilting downwards in confusion when her taunt was only met with silence. Seconds ticked by and still no words filled the room and the fashion icon felt her frown deepen. Her friend had to have known that she was joking. The two of the always joked about the redhead being fat, just like Rachel always felt the need to remind the brunette of how much of prude she had been lately – though in the past all of the comments had been about her being a reckless little slut – and Brooke opened her mouth to ask what was wrong.

Rachel was rarely silent, and she _never _gave up the chance to banter.

Yet no words left the brunette's mouth, expect for the scream of surprise that escaped her lips when she felt a sting on her ass. It only took her a moment to comprehend what had happened.

"You _whore_." Brooke sneered as the redhead rolled off her, lying beside her while she propped herself up on one elbow, not even blinking when the fashionista sent the nastiest of all glares her way.

"Whore – that's the _best _comeback you can come up with, Penelope? My, my, my… it appears you're losing your touch." Rachel teased, shaking her head as she feigned disappointment, jumping away in disgust when her friend put her finger in her mouth before she stuck it in the model's ear. "Ewe! Brooke – god – how old are you?" Rachel scolded, scrunching up her face as she lay on her back, "seven?"

"No," her best friend grinned, "I'm five!"

Rachel snorted. "Brooke… if you're gonna start lying about your age, sweetie, I'd go with _nineteen _at the youngest. You have some lines – I _told _you not to pout so damn much."

"Smart ass," Brooke huffed.

"Are you really _that _obsessed with my ass? Brooke, if you felt this way about me, you should have said something."

"You're an annoying old hag."

"Yeah?" The redhead scoffed, "well, you're a child that never grew up."

"You're just learning this now?" Brooke asked as she rolled over so she was lying side by side with her friend, the two of them staring up at the ceiling. Her lips were pressed into a thin line until she allowed for a content smile to cross her face as she leaned her head against the redhead's shoulder, "I missed you, bitch."

Rachel's own lips lifted into a smile, "I missed you too, slut."

Neither of them knew how long they lid there. A comfortable silence descended over the house once more as the two friends leaned against each other, indulging in the moment. It was no secret that their friendship had been built on banter and the _silent _understanding that they'd always be there for the other. Girlie moments were rare between the two of them because public affection, even among friends, was something that the redhead had always been uncomfortable with. Yet she always said, teasingly of course, that she could put up with it every now and again for the fashion icon that was currently resting against her shoulder.

But, like always, it was Rachel who disrupted the silence.

"Brightside," she mused with a smile, "you're up and I'm not bored anymore."

Brooke shot daggers at the redhead, "_Shut up_!"

**XXX**

Peyton settled into her over-sized chair as she scowled at the sketchpad in front of her, guiding the pencil along the page as she marked harsh lines with the lead. Her art had always been her way of getting her thoughts out, her way of getting them out of her system. Some people wrote poetry or songs or kept a journal, but the blonde sketched when a strong emotion coursed through her veins. Today was no exception but, as she took in the drawing in her hands, she nodded. She was pretty sure it was her favourite sketch – _ever_.

A sadistic smirk lit up her face.

"Hey, Peyton?" Mia called out as she stopped strumming her guitar, looking up at the blonde who had been sketching angrily for the better part of twenty minutes while she listened to the brunette play the song she was planning on performing that night. Her eyebrows raised when Peyton glanced up at her, all of the anger her expression held fading instantly, fading from her features as she looked at her sole artist intently. It was as if a switch had been flicked – her attitude doing a three-sixty. If Mia didn't know better, part of her knew that she would think the artist was bipolar.

Peyton arched an eyebrow, "yeah?"

"I don't mean to be a downer and break up you're little bitter party over there," Mia admitted as she frowned, "but are you _sure _I'm ready to play tonight?"

"Mia, I wouldn't put you up on the stage if you're weren't ready." Peyton promised, a sigh falling from her lips as she set her sketchpad down on the desk before she walked over to the insecure musician who was sitting on the floor. Her lips tilted up into a smile as she leaned against the wall and allowed her body to fall to the floor, reaching out to take the guitar from the brunette as she sent her a pointed look. "You're doing great and you're going to be great tonight. It hasn't even been a week and you have already made a lot of progress – Haley says you rock and she knows what she's talking about, and I have to agree with her."

"Yeah, Haley's great." Mia agreed with a grin before a worried frown etched into her face as she looked at the blonde in horror, "but it's like you said – it hasn't even been a week! Maybe it's too soon… maybe we should just postpone it a while longer and you could get someone else to play tonight. Like Haley. When was the last time _she _sang? Because I'm sure she would love to sing tonight instead of me. I'm not ready. I'm so far from being ready that I'm not even in the same zip code as ready."

Peyton chuckled at the girl's ramble, though she would admit that Mia had a good point when it came to Haley.

"Haley's been too busy to even think about playing anytime soon." Peyton admitted, knowing that it would be a while before the former tutor got around to performing again. Her friend had already explained to her that school and her family kept her busy enough as it was, but she had promised to think about it sometime in the future. She had opted for taking that as a good sign because she knew that it would only be a matter of time before Haley _had _to get back to her music. Music to her was like Peyton's artwork, Lucas' writing, Brooke's designs, or even Nathan and basketball – it was a part of her. It was something that she would fight to get back, and the blonde had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before _Nathan _tried to get back to basketball. If only to be able to play on the play on the playground with his son and Lucas.

Haley would get back to music someday – but someday wasn't right now.

Her family was her priority.

Stupid, responsible Haley.

"And you _are _ready, Mia." Peyton continued as she pushed her thoughts from her mind, smiling at the musician. "Even if you think you're not – I _know _you are. You're gonna blow everyone away tonight."

"Peyton! Seriously if you say that _one _more time," the brunette groaned as she rolled her eyes, "I might ditch the guitar and take up drawing so I can join your little bitter party over in the corner."

"Whatever," Peyton scowled as she slapped Mia's leg "just go out on the stage and do your thing – get a feel for it and I'll be out there in a minute."

She knew that she had been moodier than usual over the past week, but it wasn't her fault.

The redheaded bitch that slept across the hall from her was to blame.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah – I'll go." Mia teased as she stood up, picking up her guitar before strutting out of the office, "I know when I'm not wanted… just try _not _to stab yourself with the pencil this time."

Peyton scowled. Annoyance seeped into her expression as she watched the musician leave her office before she climbed to her feet, shaking her head as she walked over to her desk. Her heels clicked against the floor as she picked up the sketchpad, a smile tugging at her lips as amusement replaced her annoyance. Mia had stage fright, one of the worst cases the blonde had ever seen in her life, but there was no way for her to deny that the girl had sass when she needed it. She knew for sure in that moment – Mia would be fine.

"You know," a new voice mused from the doorway, "I'm impressed every time I walked in here. I wish my classroom could look as kickass as this place."

"Hey, Haley, what're you doing here?" Peyton questioned as she whirled around, arching an eyebrow when the former tutor offered her a small smile before she walked into the office and laid her purse on the desk, "I didn't think you'd be dropping by today. Didn't you work with Mia yesterday?" She questioned as the two of them leaned against the edge of the desk.

"Yes, yes I did, but this isn't a business call – this is just a social call." Haley grinned as she looked down at the sketchpad in the blonde's hands, her expression twisting into a mixture of worry and amusement as she studied the drawing it was opening too. Her lip quirked up into a smirk that she had learned from Nathan, "I thought I would come see how you're holding up since the devil moved in with you and Brooke. Judging by that though," she mused as she gestured to the picture, "you're not doing too well."

Green orbs narrowed before they gazed down at the sketch. It possessed the thick, black lines that were characteristic to her drawings and the subject of this particular piece of artwork held an unmistakeable likeness to one Rachel Gatina. It showcased all of her features perfectly, right down to the smug smirk that always seemed to grace her face. The entire persona of the drawing seemed dark though, thanks to the bold lines and sharp planes. The amusing part though, was that the illustration of the redhead didn't have eyes. Instead it held two x-es for eyes, something one would have done as a child, indicating that the smug redhead was dead – _if only_.

Haley chuckled at the darkened expression as she removed the sketchpad from Peyton's hands, flipping through all of the new sketches, noting that they all showed either an evil-looking Rachel or an annoyed Peyton threatening to kill her.

"I swear I don't know how Brooke tolerates her. I am this close," the blonde muttered as she held her thumb and pointer finger an inch apart, "to killing her."

"Which is kinda ironic when you think about it," Haley mused as she tossed the pad onto the desk before she looked up at Peyton's bewildered expression. "Rachel was out to get Brooke when she first moved here in high school, and _Brooke _hated her, but _you _thought she was half decent because she had good taste in music. Now here we are a little over four years later and she's one of Brooke's best friends and _you're _the one that hates here – irony at its best. Things have definitely changed since high school."

"Yeah… and back in high school," Peyton began with a sarcastic grin, "Rachel tried to sleep with Nathan while you were pregnant with Jamie."

Haley's amusement died down immediately and she scowled, "Rachel's such a pain in the ass."

"Glad we've reached an agreement," Peyton commented as she patted her friend's leg in mock comfort.

"Well at least Mia was sounding good when I walked in," Haley smiled as she changed the topic away from the bane of the blonde's existence, arching an eyebrow questioningly. "She's playing tonight, right?"

"Yes she is, no matter what she thinks she's gonna do, Mia _will _be playing tonight." Peyton declared, rolling her eyes and elaborating when she saw Haley's confused frown. "Apparently our girl has the _worst _case of stage fright ever. She's even worse than you were and she is completely freaking out over the prospect of playing – which is really sad because she is _so _good, but she doesn't see it. She's even better since you've been helping her; she's made a lot of progress."

Both of them paused, glancing at the door as the sound of Mia singed filtered through the room, her raspy voice belting out the lyrics to 'no good.'

Haley nodded. "Speaking as someone who's been there though, you need to lay off her. All you can do is encourage here and when she realises how much everyone believes in her, she'll play."

"Well I'll be here tonight cheering her on," Peyton vowed before she looked at Haley curiously, "what about you? Are we going to see an appearance from, Haley James-Scott tonight?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Haley grinned, thinking of the young brunette she had been working with. "Mouth offered to take Jamie for the night too since he had to go over clips for work – which Jaime doesn't mind, because he gets to spend the whole night looking at sports clips."

"Jamie is _definitely _Nathan's son," the blonde chuckled, shaking her head in amusement before she looked at the teacher in confusion, "but – wait, why do you need someone to take Jamie?"

"Because I asked Nathan if he wanted to tag along tonight."

Peyton's mouth dropped in surprise as she gawked at Haley. "Seriously? But isn't this going to be his first time in a bar-esque setting since his accident? Are you sure that's a good idea, you know, considering he's practically a recovering alcoholic?"

"It was going to happen soon or later," Haley sighed as her gaze dropped to the floor, "and to be honest? I'm not sure it _is _a good idea, but I figure it would be a good practice run for him."

"Well I'll be here tonight too, so I'll do anything I can do to help – _promise_." Peyton smiled, draping an arm around her friend's shoulder, her face scrunching up in thought. "But hey, maybe we could make it a group thing tonight. That way everyone would be here, kinda like a support system."

Haley arched an eyebrow, "_Everyone_?"

"Yeah," Peyton nodded as a large smile took over her face, "it'd be fun! It's been a while since we all hung out together and it's already you, me and Nathan – so the only ones we really need to call are Skills, Brooke, Lucas and the rest of the guys. And I'm _sure _we'd be able to find a babysitter so Mouth could come too."

"Be careful, Peyton, someone might mistake your smile for happiness."

"Hey!" Peyton scowled as she whacked her friend on the shoulder, scowling when Haley laughed at her.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist," the former tutor declared, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing, only for a thought to cross her mind as she sighed. "You do realise that you left two people off that list, right?"

Peyton frowned in confusion, "Who?"

"Rachel and Lindsay," the teacher deadpanned.

"_Oh god_," Peyton groaned at the vocalization of the two names that belonged to the two people who would be the death of her – Rachel and Lindsay. The redhead had been doing her best to drive her towards insanity for the past week, while the editor was hell bent on convincing the world that she was out to steal Lucas from her. It was unknown which one would be the final straw to break her back, but there was no denying that someone _up there _with her mother's hated her. It had never been so clear.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Are you and Lindsay _still _not getting along?"

"The bitch started with _me_." Peyton defended as she stood up, walking over to the door with the former tutor on her heels as the continued walking, stopping when they could see Mia singing softly to herself. She sighed, running a hand through her mess of curls, "I understand that she's your friend, Haley, I really do, but it's not my fault. Okay? She hated me first."

"I'm pretty sure she's not all too fond of Brooke now, either… not that she's admitted it, or said anything about it."

Peyton winced, knowing that it was _her _fault that had happened, her words tumbling from her lips in a sigh: "Tonight's going to be _fun_."

"It _will _be," Haley insisted as she bumped hips with the blonde before she patted her shoulder, "and to save you some discomfort – I'll call to tell Lucas and he can tell Skills and Lindsay. You don't have to do the whole awkward conversation with the ex's girlfriend. You don't even have to acknowledge her tonight if you don't want to, just ignore her. All you have to do is tell Brooke and Rachel when you get home."

Peyton frowned, "Can I just 'forget' to tell Rachel?"

"Brooke would just end up telling her," her friend grinned as she began walking away, shaking her head as she took her keys out of her purse. Haley paused and turned around to face Peyton, walking backwards as she shrugged, "and Rachel_ really _has been there for Brooke over the past few years – maybe we should cut her some slack. There's enough drama going on with you and Lindsay, you don't need to hate on Rachel too."

Green orbs narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You have grown soft towards that redheaded bitch, Haley James! I _hope _she flirts with Nathan tonight."

"It's James-Scott," the former tutor called back, "and if she does? It's _you _that I'll be coming after once I kick her used-to-be fat ass."

Peyton just laughed.

She really did love Haley.

**XXX**

Brooke smiled as she entered Tric.

Her lips had quirked up into a grin the moment that her blonde roommate had told her the plan she'd thought up with Haley. Technically they were all there to support Mia and Nathan, but to the fashion icon it was all about spending time with her friends. It had been far too long since all of them had gone out together to have some fun, which she thought was absolutely pathetic when she thought about how inseparable they had been during high school, but that didn't matter now. They would all be there tonight, having fun and laughing like they used to. And that was enough for her – it was all she needed to be happy.

She had even managed to convince a reluctant Rachel to tag alone because, regardless of how much the redhead had scoffed and said no one wanted her there, the fashion icon had shrugged and told her friend that _she _wanted her there. Rachel had been present at every major even in her life over the past few years and she couldn't imagine not having her around. Plus partying just wasn't the same without Rachel Gatina thrown into the mix – even though the model didn't seem very happy to be there.

Hazel orbs rolled in annoyance when the redhead continued to gaze mournfully into her drink. "Stop your pouting, bitch." Brooke scolded lightly, "Deep down you're happy you came and you know it."

They were the only ones there yet, aside from Peyton, but the blonde was backstage trying to get her artist to relax before she had to perform. Everyone else would be showing up shortly though, and the brunette refused to let her friend's sour mood ruin this for her. Rachel was the one who had nagged her constantly when they had been in New York, claiming that the fashion icon never went out to have fun, and Brooke was going to prove her wrong tonight. She was there to have fun and she wasn't going to stress about anything – not her mother, and definitely not _work_.

"No one likes a smug bitch, slut." Rachel huffed as she rolled her eyes, not even looking over at her best friend as she took a sip of her corona. Part of her wished in that moment that she didn't possess such a high tolerance for alcohol, because then there would have been a chance that the beer she was currently consuming would be enough to calm her nerves. She'd need something a lot stronger than _beer _for that to happen though, and she refused to go down that road again. But she couldn't help the nerves she felt. She loved the brunette sitting beside her and Mouth – who would hopefully be joining them at some point that night – but she wasn't stupid enough to believe that everyone else wanted her there. It was probably the opposite. But she was Rachel Gatina and she had never cared what people thought.

Brooke snorted. "Is that why no one likes _you _then?"

Rachel finally turned her head so she could look at Brooke, a small scowl etching into her face when she saw the large grin that was overtaking the brunette's face. It had been there all night and it was slowly getting on her nerves. It had etched its way into her friend's face the moment she had managed to trick the redhead into going to Tric. Brooke had jutted her bottom lip out into her signature pout and then she had spoken sadly – _"c'mon Rachel! You're the one that says I _**never** _party with you anymore and I've been really stressed lately with the boutique – is it so wrong I wanna spend a night out with my friends? _**All** _of them?"_

"Shut up, Brooke."

"It's utterly impossible for her to keep her mouth shut for more than five minutes," Haley said simply as she sat down in one of the chair, unconsciously sitting closer to the brunette as she shrugged. "She even mutters in her sleep – I almost smothered her with a pillow once when she was my roommate."

"Tutor-mom, you never told me that!" Brooke cried out in outrage, her mouth falling open as she gaped at Haley, ignoring the smug smirk that was engraving the redhead's face as she continued to complain. "Actually, other than stopping my rants a few times you've never complained about how much I talk! You've never even told me I'm gabby!"

"You _need_ to be told?"

"I _so _don't like you right now."

"Am I going to have to break up a sexy catfight, Davis?" Nathan questioned as he approached the table, his teasing tone earning the brunette's attention as she scowled over at him. His signature smirk was etched into his face and it only widened when his friend began to scold him, realising that she had yet to notice his lack of crutches. He could finally walk around like a human being again, though he would admit that he couldn't do it for long periods of time. But that would come eventually.

"Like you would ever break up a catfight, you…" the fashion icon trailed off as she took in the sight of Nathan, her dimples indenting her cheeks as he sat down beside his wife, clapping happily before she reached out to nudge him. "Oh my god, you're walking – without crutches!" She paused, confusion etching into her face as she scrunched up her nose like a bunny, tilting her head to the side, "wait… you're walking?"

"Limping is more like it," Nathan pointed out as he raised his eyebrows, "now why don't you like my wife?"

"She was picking on me," Brooke huffed.

"I wasn't _picking _on you, I was stating the truth!" Haley commented, laughing softly when the fashion icon looked at her and she saw the forming pout. "It's not my fault you couldn't deal with it."

Brooke huffed as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't be so first grade about it, slut." Rachel chuckled, pursing her lips together when she ran out of beer before he slid off the stool, sending the brunette a coy smile as she walked away. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go see if this joint has any available man meat floating around."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "whore."

"Says the slut," Rachel shrugged as she winked at Nathan, "see ya around, Nate. Call me when you're ready to leave your wife for me."

Haley glared.

Brooke doubled over in laughter.

And Nathan chuckled uncomfortably.

But all of them were thinking the same thing – Rachel hadn't changed, a truth that caused relief and worry at the same time.

**XXX**

"Are you _sure _I'm not underdressed?" Lindsay asked for the millionth time as she walked into the club with Lucas, her hand securely in his as they scanned the crowd for their friends – or rather, Lucas' friends. She had known them for almost a year and a half and she got along great with all of them, but her bonds with them weren't like the ones she had in New York. Part of her had always felt as if they had been hoping for the brooder to end up with someone else, a thought that had her brown eyes searching for Peyton. She knew that her insecurities were slowly driving Lucas insane, but she couldn't help but dislike the artist.

A voice in her head told her to be the bigger person, but she didn't think she would ever be able to do that.

She doubted there would ever be a day where she could say that she _genuinely _liked the girl that Lucas had once proposed to.

"You look beautiful," the brooder assured as she smiled down at his girlfriend, lifting their intertwined hands to his lips so he could kiss hers before he winked at her, "now let's go find everyone else."

"You're a charmer, you know that?" Lindsay chuckled happily as she felt her nerves slowly evaporate, her lips lifting up into a genuine smile when she caught sight of the former tutor. Haley was sitting at a table with the fashion icon and Nathan, and from the smirks they were all aiming her way, she was willing to bet that they were teasing Brooke. Her brown orbs immediately flicked over to the fourth person that was getting up from the table, her eyebrows crumpling together as she took in the sight of the attractive redhead who was wearing a ridiculously short black dress. Yet she couldn't help but think she had _seen _the woman somewhere before.

She tilted her head to the side as the question tumbled from her lips, "who's the redhead?"

"Huh?" Lucas mumbled as he followed his girlfriend's line of sight until he found the table that the fashion icon was sitting at with her beloved Naley. His azure irises immediately widened though when he recognized the exotic beauty that he hadn't seen since he had graduated. She looked exactly the same as she had four years ago, aside from the fact that her hair was framing her face in gentle waves that seemed to bounce as she threw a comment out to the table that had its other three occupants looking at her in exasperation.

"Rachel," he whispered finally.

"Rachel?" Lindsay questioned as she rolled the name around on her tongue, her face scrunching up in confusion before her eyes widened. "Wait… as in the one from your book, the one that used to flirt with Nathan and tried to sleep with him – _that _Rachel?"

"Yeah," the brooder commented absently as he followed the model with his gaze until she reached the bar. Lucas shrugged to himself after that, slowly making his way towards the table once again with his girlfriend in town. It wasn't as if he hadn't known that the redhead was in town. Brooke had told him the other day that Rachel had shown up at her beach house and that her two roommates were mixing together as well as oil in water. Apparently Peyton and Rachel didn't get along – something he _knew _could cause trouble if the right situation arose.

The couple walked over to the table and he took in the sheepish expression on his brother's face while Haley seemingly glared at nothing. Confusion engraved Lucas' face until he noticed that his ex-girlfriend's musical laughter was filling the room, effectively bringing a smile to his own face, comprehension dawning him as the editor released his hand and walked over to hug Haley. Everyone said hello and he bobbed his head up and down as his smile twisted into a smirk as he caught Nathan's eyes.

"From everyone's faces," he mused, "I'd say that Rachel made another pass at you, man?"

"She was only _joking_." Brooke interjected when she heard the question, the need to defend her friend swirling in her veins. Part of her knew that the redhead didn't need anyone to look out for her – at least, that was what _Rachel _seemed to believe – but the former cheer-captain had decided to hold the responsibility regardless. Rachel had always had her back, and the brunette knew the least she could do was return the favour. Even if it meant scowling up at the blonde that possessed her heart.

Lucas squinted in her direction, taking in the fiercely protective glint that was shining in her hazel depths. Instinctively he felt himself sending Brooke a curt nod as he remembered how worried she had been about the feisty redhead during their first chat at the river court all of those weeks ago. He knew that, for the fashion icon to have been _that _worried, there had to be a good reason behind it. And it probably meant that Rachel didn't need people harping on her, expecting the worst of her. It was for that reason alone the blonde silently vowed not to say anything more on the subject – for _Brooke's _sake.

"Has Mia gone on yet?" Lindsay asked as she plopped down onto the chair the redhead had been sitting in, her boyfriend instantly sitting beside her.

"No," Haley sighed, "she's backstage freaking out."

"Hmmm," Brooke mused as she leaned towards Haley, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "so she took a play out of your book?"

Haley scowled over at her, "We're _so_ not going there."

She _knew _she had freaked out her first time performing on stage.

"Hey," Mouth greeted as he fell into the last remaining seat. His face was one of defeat and he didn't wait for their responses before he allowed for his head to fall onto the table – his life _sucked_.

"You okay, Mouth?" Nathan questioned, smothering a chuckle when his friend merely groaned before he brought his hand up to his head, rubbing the sore spot.

"Yeah. I'm _great_." Mouth deadpanned, sighing before he explained the reason for his morose attitude, "my boss _still _hates me. The position for sports anchor came up and she tossed my application video before she even looked at it. She _really _hates me – but I don't know why. I'm a nice guy."

"Here," the fashion icon sighed as she pushed the rest of her drink towards her friend, "you need this more than I do."

Mouth narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before a smile etched into his face, not that he was surprised. Only Brooke Davis would be able to make him smile during a time like this.

"And to _really _burst your spirits," she continued, a smirk appearing on her face as she kinked her signature eyebrow, "your best friend – aka _Rachel_ – is over there." Brooke gestured to where the redhead was sitting at the bar, ordering another drink. Mouth needed someone to lift his spirits, someone to make him smile, and she knew the model would be the person that could do that.

"Rachel?" Mouth blinked, his spirits brightening at the prospect of seeing his good friend. He downed the rest of the fashionista's drink and headed to the bar, a smile on his face. There had been a time when he'd had a crush on the devious redhead, but over time the two of them had managed to build a strong friendship that he wouldn't trade for anything.

Everyone at the table chuckled at him, and that was when Peyton walked out onto the stage to introduce Mia.

**XXX**

Rachel stared blankly at the empty bottle in her hands, debating on whether or not she should have another one as she peeled off the wrapper. The small town was borderline _boring _so it wasn't as if she was in the party mode that she used to sport when she hit all of the clubs in New York, and then there was the added fact she didn't want to get plastered. She hadn't wanted that in a while now. Her lips pursed together as she thought back to the time a couple of months ago when she had spent every night for two months doing that – getting wasted and high, waking up somewhere with no memory of the night before.

Those two months had been enough for her, though. It hadn't solved any problems and, if she wanted to be honest with herself, all those two months had succeeded in doing was straining her friendship with Brooke – a friendship that had _finally _gotten back on track a few months ago. Brooke had refused to give up with her and, even though it had been months since she had closed the book on those days, Rachel knew the fashion icon still worried about her. Even now she could feel a pair of hazel orbs drifting over to her every now and again. It made her sigh, but she understood the reasoning behind it.

Brooke was worried, and causing that worry was the _last _thing the model wanted.

Though the fashion icon claimed she was going to have fun tonight and relax, Rachel knew better.

It was impossible for her best friend to go a night without worrying, especially this close to an opening of a store.

"…Give it up for Mia Catalano…"

Rachel glanced back at the stage upon hearing Peyton's voice over the microphone, watching as a small brunette walked out to the middle of the stage with her guitar held firmly in her hands. Nerves seemed to grip a hold of her, yet the musician held her ground as she began strumming the guitar, and the redhead couldn't help but smile at the guts that the girls had. And when Mia's husky voice began to fill the club, the redhead couldn't help but bob her head to the music as she looked back at the beer bottle in her hands.

"I never feared the unexpected, 'til I found myself in this peculiar place.  
Unaware of where I was headed, turns out it was your footsteps I had chased.  
Well I should know so much better than this, but you've occupied the center of my universe…"

"Can I get you anything else?" The bartender questioned as he walked over to the redhead who was sitting alone at the bar, smiling slightly as he finished drying a glass, his eyebrow arching when she looked up at him. His lips pursed together as he took in her appearance, "a shot of something? A Singapore Sling? I've also been told I make some _damn good _Caipirinhas."

Rachel snorted at him before she pondered the idea, shrugging lightly, "I'll have a good old fashioned corona, thanks."

One more drink couldn't hurt, _plus _the bartender was totally yummy.

Surely she could flirt with him for a couple of minutes.

"A beer girl?" He mused playfully as he reached for a beer, handing it to her and watching her open the bottle herself before she downed half of it in a single gulp, a smirk crossing his face. "Well," the brawny bartender chuckled, "you just may be a girl after my very own heart."

Her eyebrow kinked, "I'd only break it."

He copied the action as he held a hand out to the feisty redhead, intrigued now that he knew she had wit, "I'm Owen."

He already liked her, though he had only known her all of two minutes.

There was just something about her.

Rachel smirked, glancing up at her flirtatiously through half-closed eyelids, "I'm out of your league."

"Well I've always liked a challenge," Owen grinned as he leaned against the counter, his smirk widening when she refused to back down, opting for keeping the closeness between the two of them as they locked gazes. He could see a smile tugging at her lips and he winked at her, "but more than anything – I like proving people wrong. Your next drink is on the house."

Someone called for a refill and her brown orbs followed his retreating form, chuckling to herself as she called out: "thanks, bartender-boy!"

Owen shook his head in amusement as he walked away, his broad shoulders shaking from the laughter he was holding in.

"Bartender-boy," a voice parroted and the smile was evident from the tone, "now I _know _you spend too much time with Brooke – especially if you're into nicknames now."

Rachel perked up at the sound of the familiar voice, whirling around as a genuine smile lit up her face, pulling the scrawny man in for a hug. "Hey, Mouth!" She smirked as she pulled away from him so he could slide onto the stool beside her, "it's _so _good to see you."

"You too, Rachel." Mouth admitted honestly as he returned her smirk with a genuine smile, wincing slightly as he hung his head in shame. "I would have called you… but work's been crazy lately."

"Eh – I've been busy too. Evil bitch mothers to bitch about, anorexic blondes to annoy, overly cheery brunette to order around…" the redhead waved flippantly, causing her friend to laugh as her eyes found the bartender's form once more, a coy grin etching into her face. "Not to mention _hot _bartenders to flirt with."

Mouth shook his head in exasperation. "If that's the case, I'll leave you to your flirting and go talk to Nate or someone, but we'll catch up later." He promised as he leaned in and kissed the redhead on the cheek, their years of friendship and the liquid courage running through his veins giving him the bravery to do such an action before he whispered in her ear. "Go get 'im, Rach. He won't know what hit him."

"That's the plan, Mighty Mouth." Rachel promised as she slapped his ass as he walked away, knowing that he was probably rolling his eyes at her antics.

What could she say? She was one of a kind.

"Your boyfriend?"

Owen's sudden presence behind her surprise her, but the redhead showed no sign of the fact she turned to smile up at him. "Nah he's just a friend," she said honestly, shaking her head slightly as she chuckled. "I don't do boyfriends."

Rachel slid off her chair and winked at him.

"I'll see you around, bartender-boy." She paused. "By the way, my name's Rachel."

Number one rule in flirting – always leave them wanting more.

**XXX**

"Wow," the fashion icon breathed out in amazement, pride filling her eyes as she looked at Peyton. "Mia is doing _really _well, P Sawyer. Everyone loves her."

Peyton grinned from where she was standing on the side of the stage, leaning against her best friend as the crowd applauded for Mia. "I know. I thought they would," she breathed out, the relief obvious in her voice as she arched an eyebrow before looking at Brooke. "But is it wrong that I was worried to death that they _wouldn't_?"

"No, not at all. You're allowed to worry on occasion," Brooke said simply as she wrapped an arm around the blonde, dimples indenting her cheeks when she realised that Peyton was slowly getting everything she wanted. Peyton had declared a couple of weeks ago that she was done with the drama of dating and relationships for a while – much to the fashion icon's dismay since she had noticed a hottie eyeing her friend – and all she wanted was to focus on her work. She wanted to manage the club and focus on the music, something that made sense to the brunette. Music had always been one of Peyton's loves; it was something that connected her to both of her mothers.

"Just _please _don't become an incessant worrier like teacher-mom," she continued after a beat, her glossy lips lifting up into a smirk. "I can only handle on neurotic friend at a time."

"It's a deal!" Peyton chuckled as she glanced up, her green eyes widening when she saw the brooder heading towards the two of them. Lucas – without a doubt – was coming over to offer her some sort of congratulations because of the night's success. But it was Mia's night, not hers, and nothing could change the fact that the brooder was there with his girlfriend. Just like nothing could change the fact Lindsay would surely have a fit if she saw her boyfriend talking to her, and Peyton refused to be the one to cause any unneeded drama. Rachel seemed to stir enough of that up on her own.

"I'm going to go," she whispered to Brooke, gesturing to the blonde heading their way. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Brooke snickered. "So since he _has _a girlfriend, that means I _can _make-out with him."

Peyton paused in her strides, sending the brunette a glare. "Shut up."

Brooke chuckled as the blonde disappeared into the crowd. Happiness swelled up inside her as her eyes scanned the club and noted that all of her friends were having a good time. Naley had moved over to a booth and were either sharing murmurs of sweet nothings or naughty comments as they cuddled, listening to the music. Skills and Mouth were at the bar, both holding a beer while they engaged what appeared to be a passionate debate, and the model was tearing up the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and, though she could see the brooder heading towards her, she couldn't help but frown when she saw that Lindsay was nowhere in her line of sight.

"Hey, Cheery."

"Hey, Broody, where's your girl to?" Brooke smiled at the blonde that was now standing in front of her, feeling her heart beat twice its normal rate because of their closeness. The rational part of her mind told her that it was because they would never be able to hear the other over the music if they didn't stand so close, but even that knowledge couldn't stop the fluttering she could feel in her stomach. She instantly knew that it was butterflies and she tried to bury them, ridding them of existence. She shouldn't get butterflies around _Lucas Scott_. Not anymore.

"Business call." Lucas answered, glancing up to the stage when he heard Mia start strumming the chords of a slow song, watching as several couples headed out to the dance floor to hold their loved ones. Rachel even managed to drag an amused Mouth out to dance with her, and the sight had a sly smile lighting up his face as he held out a hand to Brooke. Hazel orbs locked onto his extended hand, watching it in interest before she looked up at him, one of her delicate eyebrows kinked as an amused smirk etched into her face.

Lucas grinned, "May I have this dance?"

Brooke chuckled.

"Cheery, you know it's nice to leave a guy hanging like this."

"Stop whining. It's not a good look on you," the fashion icon said simply as she accepted his hand and allowed for him to lead her to the middle of the dance floor, the two of them floating into each other's arms. Brooke easily rested her hands on his broad shoulders, while his arms snaked around her waist. The two of them had the perfect height ratio, easily able to lock gazes as the two of them swayed to the music. Both of them trying to ignore how perfectly the other fit against them. They were like two pieces of the same puzzle.

"So the opening is in five days," the brooder commented, the two of them swaying around in circles as he started conversation. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes. Honestly, the thought of it makes me want to be sick." Brooke admitted, her eyes boring into his, "I don't think I've even been so nervous in my life."

Lucas chuckled. "You've opened a store before, Brooke."

Brooke nodded, knowing that his words were true. She _had _opened stores before but this was different. This was the first opening that she had done without her mother – she had done this one on her own – and this wasn't just any location to her. Tree Hill was home. Karen's Café had to be destroyed in order for this to happen, so her opening had to be successful. All of her friends kept telling her it would though; they told her that she would do great and that the store was going to be a success, but she refused to believe them until she checked the receipts after the opening.

"Brooke," Lucas smiled as he unknowingly tightened his hold on the brunette in his arms, "don't worry. You're going to do great."

His ex-girlfriend breathed out as she rested her head on his chest, savouring the moment as they continued to sway to the music. "I really hope so. I'm just… afraid that the store is going to fail and I'm going to let everyone down. You, Karen…"

"You are _not _going to let anyone down." He vowed fervently as he cut her off, shaking his head at how ridiculous she was being, "no matter what happens with the store, we all know you're going to do great. You're Brooke Davis – there's no other option."

Her lips quirked up into a smile, "I'm glad one of us is so sure."

She had no idea where she would be without the belief that her friends had in her. They were the ones that had gotten her to where she was now – they had been her support system all throughout high school, because god knows she never got any from her parents. Her friends were the ones that made her believe in herself and she knew she wouldn't be who she was today without them. Her friends – though the brooder had made the biggest impact – had changed her for the better. It hadn't been until after she had started dating the brooder during their junior year that she had allowed her true self to shine through. Lucas had been the one to constantly tell her that she didn't have to act like a brainless slut.

He had been the first guy she had trusted with her heart.

She blinked, suddenly wanting to get the topic away from her before her mind continued down that train of thought. "So how's the writing going? Did my advice help?"

Lucas smiled, "the whole 'go with a cliché'-thing?"

"That would be the advice that I'm referring too, Broody-Boy."

Lucas tilted his head to the side as he looked Brooke in the eyes. "I've gotten something typed up, which is an improvement at any rate and it managed to survive the delete button, now I just have to wait and see where it goes."

Her eyebrow kinked, "Any clichés?"

He grinned as he thought about the book he had been writing, it was the ultimate cliché – boys meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, boy loses girl, only to pray she would come back to him.

"Just for you," the brooder chuckled, caving when her bottom lip jutted out into a pout, "there are some clichés."

"Now you've got me curious," the fashionista admitted as he twirled her before leading her back into his arms, "what kinda clichés are we talking here?"

He shook his head, "nope. Not telling."

"Come on," Brooke whined, "just a little hint?"

"No."

"But…"

"Lindsay hasn't even read it yet – _no one _has read it yet, other than me."

"Yeah, but I'm not _just _anyone, Broody."

"Brooke," Lucas groaned as he shook his head, "You'll have to wait and read it."

Brooke pursed her lips together as she pulled out his arms once the song ended, "I better get a copy first thing."

Lucas grinned at her, "You'll be the first."

"Good," his ex-girlfriend grinned with a shrug, "well _I'm _going to get a drink. You're welcome to tag along; my pity for you hasn't worn out yet."

"You are _so _kind, Brooke Davis." Lucas grinned as he followed the fashion icon to the bar, trying his best not to bump into anyone as he ignored the piercing gaze he could feel on his back. Somehow he knew that it was Haley that was following his movements. Ever since he had talked to her in her classroom, she had been watching him a little more closely, especially when he was with Peyton. It annoyed the hell out of him that everyone seemed to think that he was hung up on the other blonde. It was as if everyone else in town had forgotten that he had _two _ex-girlfriends – it was as if his relationship with Peyton had erased his relationship with Brooke, in everyone else's mind anyway.

"I know. None of you really deserve me," Brooke grinned as she slid onto a stool, kinking an eyebrow at the brooder.

His grinned widened as he mocked her playfully, "we really don't."

"There you are," Lindsay mused as she placed her cell phone into her pocket as she walked up to her boyfriend, leaning into give him a peck on the lips before she smiled at the brunette, "hey, Brooke."

"Hi, how've you been?" Brooke questioned politely as she swallowed the anger that was assaulting her. She had no idea why she had such a strong dislike for the woman, nor could she understand why flames of jealously had lit under her skin when she had seen the editor kiss Lucas. Lindsay was his _girlfriend_ so of course the two of them were going to kiss, but the brunette couldn't deny that she'd had to resist the urge to pull the two of them apart. Yet she would plaster her old cheer-smile on her face and be civil to the woman – but it was all for the brooder. He wanted his girlfriend to be friends with his ex-girlfriends because they were still important parts of his life, and he was hoping Lindsay would stop viewing them as threats if she got to know them.

"Pretty good," Lindsay replied, "How's the store coming along?"

"Just small details left – the opening is in less than a week. And I already roped your boy toy into going," the fashionista smiled as her hazel orbs locked onto Lindsay, "are _you _going to be there?"

"Yeah I'll be there," the editor promised in a whisper before a familiar song filled the air and she tugged on her boyfriend's hand, "c'mon, Luke! Let's dance."

She frowned when it took a moment for him to remove his gaze from Brooke, forcing a smile as she gave the brunette one last look. "I guess I'll see you around, Brooke."

Brooke swallowed as she watched the couple stepped onto the dance floor and walked into each other's arms, swaying to the music as the brooder whispered something into her ear. Both of them had smiles on their faces, but the brunette couldn't help but notice the love that seemed to shine in Lindsay's eyes. It was because of that sight that she turned away from them, sighing as focussed on the various types of alcohol that lined the shelves. It was because of that look that she would bury her feelings that were completely _irrational_. She simply yearned to have that sort of closeness again – _that _was why she felt so bitter towards Lindsay. It wasn't because _she _wanted to be the brooder's girlfriend again.

She couldn't.

It would play out the same as the last time. And the time before that.

They would be together and share a few _great_ months again and then the relationship would fall down around them.

It would ruin their friendship.

And the cheery brunette would rather have Lucas in her life as her friend, than to not have him in her life at all.

Besides, he was with Lindsay and he _loved _Lindsay.

"I need a drink," she muttered as she signalled to the bartender, her eyes drifting out to the dancing couple once again. Bitterness swelled up inside her one again and she pursed her lips together, "or maybe two… or three."

Suddenly she wanted to get drunk – really good and drunk.

**XXX**

"You're a good guy, Mouth. If your bitch of a boss can't see that then she _clearly _has bad taste in men," the redhead insisted as she patted Mouth on the shoulder, smiling at him. "And you're really good at what you do – or do you forget how popular your broadcast was in high school?"

"But that was high school! Things have changed since then," Mouth pointed out, staring at Rachel seriously. "Maybe I'm just not meant to be a sports anchor."

"Okay," the model scoffed sarcastically, "and Brooke should be flipping burgers at McDonalds and I should have run off to join the circus by now!" Her friend laughed at her words and she nodded her head victoriously, glad that she had managed to get her point across. "See – you can't imagine the two of us doing anything different than what we're doing because you _know _we're both where we're meant to be. Just like we all know that you, Marvin McFadden, are meant to be a sports anchor. We're only twenty-two. It may take you a while to get there, but you will. I know it."

Mouth frowned at her. "What would I do without you in my life?"

"You would be in the same state as Brooke," she admitted as a smug grin appeared on her face. "You would both crash and burn without the hot and amazing person that is Rachel Gatina."

Mouth laughed once again and the redhead did a scan of the crowd, concern etching into her face when she saw her best friend looking mournfully out onto the dance floor. Rachel pressed her lips into a thin line before she arched an intrigued eyebrow, her gaze scanning the crowd until she found what the brunette was staring at, and it wasn't hard to figure out – Lucas Scott. Just the mere sight of the brooder had her veins filling with anger when she remembered the state Brooke had been in when she had seen him three years ago. Back then she had believed that the fashionista was ready to move on and date again, only for her to stupidly go out on the town with Lucas one night.

Lucas had managed to make Brooke fall in love with him all over again, which had been followed by the inevitable outcome: he had broken her heart.

And Rachel refused to let it happen again.

Rachel had lost her best friend after that fateful night three years ago.

Brooke had thrown herself into work – as she always did when her heart was broken – and it had made Rachel's heart ache.

It was only since she had returned to Tree Hill that she had gotten her best friend back completely, and the redhead wasn't ready to lose her again.

"Hey, Mouth," Rachel began as she watched the brooder dance with some woman, "who's the kinda tall girl dancing with Lucas?"

"Oh, that's Lindsay. She's Luke's girlfriend." Mouth answered as he turned his head slightly to look at the happy couple, a smile on his face before he turned and saw the redhead's pursed lips, "Why?"

"Have they been dating long?"

"I guess. Around two years now," Mouth answered with a shrug, "why?"

He actually found it weird that the brooder had begun dating Lindsay in the first place.

It wasn't that he didn't like her; it was just that he had always thought his friend would find his way back to Brooke.

'People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end' – that was what the fashion icon had told him once.

And he had always believed that and, when the two blondes had broken up, he had thought it would only be a matter of time before the couple dubbed 'Brucas' would find their way back to each other.

But they hadn't.

Rachel waved a hand flippantly, brushing off his question. "It's nothing, Mouth."

"Rachel," Mouth sighed as he shook his head, "I know you better than that."

She knew that he was right, but she refused to answer as she shrugged, mumbling: "I'm going to find Brooke."

"Rachel, just… promise me that you're not about to stir up trouble by going after Luke again. You're better than that."

Rachel smiled and nodded her head. "Believe me, Mouth – I'm not going to go after Lucas again. Like you said, I'm better than that."

Mouth nodded when she winked at him, watching as she slid out of her seat before she went in search of her best friend, whispering to herself: "And so is Brooke."

But the fashion icon seemed intent on breaking her own heart, tormenting herself by pining over someone who didn't deserve her, and that was _one _thing Rachel refused to watch again.

She had just gotten her best friend back again and she would be damned to the depths of hell before she lost her again – especially if it was because of Lucas Scott.

**XXX**

Haley let out a content sigh as she leaned against her husband's shoulder, the two of them cuddling in a booth while they watched the young musician on the stage. Her lips had quirked up into a permanent smile when the brunette walked up to the microphone – Mia reminded her so much of herself that she couldn't help but smile, just like she hadn't been able to fight the nostalgia. Some of the best nights of her life had been spent singing. Playing for the opening night of Tric had been the first time she had shared her music with someone, other than the time she had solely played for Nathan in the café.

Yet that chapter of her life was behind her, not that it bothered her.

She had loved being on tour and she had loved playing her music for others.

But it had almost cost her two things that she valued more than any tour: Nathan and their marriage.

"Do you miss it?"

She blinked as his voice whispered into her ear and she looked up at him without moving her head from his shoulder. Her lips were pursed together as she processed his question, a sigh falling from her lips. The Truth was that she _did _miss performing and playing her music for people who loved it, but it wasn't as if she would ever be able to go on tour again. Her heart had soared when Peyton had asked her if _she _would play music at the club and possibly record an album, but the former tutor had said no. It just wasn't the time. Music wasn't the most important thing in her life.

"Of course I miss it, Nathan." She admitted with an honest smile, reluctantly sitting up to look him in the eyes, "I loved it. But do you know what I realised? I love you – our _life_ – more."

Nathan simply smiled. He had come to the same conclusion recently, not that there had ever been any doubt in his mind that he loved his wife and son more than basketball, but he had lost sight of that for a while. Basketball had vanished from his life and all he had been able to think about was how his father had always made him believe that _basketball _was the most important thing in his life, and those thoughts had been the ones that had consumed him after his accident. He had believed that he was nothing without the sport, but those days were behind him now. It didn't matter how much he loved basketball because he loved his family more. It was like Haley had said – they both had their passions that they loved, but it was nowhere near as wonderful as their life together. He needed Jamie and Haley. The two of them were as necessary as breathing to him.

He nodded, "I know the feeling, Hales."

His words had a smile forming on her face, and he felt his heart beat a little faster.

He had always loved something about her smile – actually, he loved _everything _about her.

Gently using his arm to pull her against his side, Nathan draped his arm across his wife's petite body and allowed a goofy smile to appear on his face, soaking up the atmosphere. He loved their son and he wouldn't change their hectic days of running around after him for the world, but he couldn't deny that it was nice to spend a night out with Haley. The two of them weren't alone because their friends were with them, but they had all understood that the married couple needed a moment to themselves. It only made the night more special in his eyes – he hadn't realised how much he had missed all of them being around until they had come home.

"You could play here sometimes, you know, if you wanted. I'm sure Peyton would be thrilled about the idea." Nathan suggested gently, remembering how happy his wife had been when she had been performing. All he had ever wanted was for Haley to be happy, even if it wasn't _with _him, and the fact that he made her happy had always been a blessing on his part. He didn't know how to live without her.

"I know she would," his wife mused with a tone to her voice that made him frown, "she… um, she's already asked, actually."

"Are you going to do it?" He asked curiously.

Part of him was surprised she hadn't mentioned it to him earlier, but he didn't take offence to it.

Up until a few weeks ago, he hadn't been the best listener or the best husband.

"'Cause I think you should," Nathan admitted.

"Really?" Haley asked, chuckling when she felt her husband nod into her hair before he kissed the side of her head, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. "I've thought about it and I'm not saying that I'll never give it another go but, for right now, I'm content with where I am. So performing – even at Tric – can wait."

"Okay, but when you're ready to sing again, I want you to do." Nathan insisted, "But more than anything, I want you to know that I'll be here to support you. Every night you're up on that stage."

"How did I get so lucky?" Haley asked in wonder.

"I think it's me that should be asking how _I _got so lucky, actually."

Haley chuckled slightly. "It helps that you're hot."

Nathan sighed in mock disappointment. "They're always after me for my looks."

"You are not _that _good looking, mister!"

"I beg to differ." He smirked as he tickled Haley's side and pulled her into his lap when she tried to jump away from him, his chin resting on her shoulder, a cocky grin etched into his lips as his hot breath tickled her neck. "After all, we make some _very _attractive kids."

"We do," his wife grinned, "but Jamie got all of those good looks from _me_."

"Either way, we make attractive kids, Mrs. James-Scott."

"That we do, Mr. Scott."

All of their friends that caught glimpses of the two shook their heads, knowing that Naley was back to being _that _couple again.

The couple that everyone loved and was polling for, yet, at the same time, found the two of them utterly sickening to look at.

**XXX**

"I'll have another one," Brooke called out to the bartender, staring idly at her empty glass where her Screwdriver had been moments before.

All she wanted was to clear her mind, wanting nothing more than to forget.

She wanted to forget about the feeling that was consuming her heart.

Her glossy lips pursed in thought before she sighed, "actually, I'll take it straight this time.

Owen sighed as he walked up to the distraught women, his lips pursed together in thought. Part of him wondered if he should actually give her the vodka she was asking for, or if he should cut her off. She was nowhere near being the worst one sitting at the bar and he could tell that the brunette had a high tolerance for alcohol, but that didn't mean he was stupid, nor did it change the fact that supplying an obviously upset woman with vodka was probably not a good idea.

"You sure?" He questioned as he shook his head, pouring the clear liquid into a cooled shot glass.

"_Yesss_," the brunette said as she lifted the glass to her mouth and threw it back in record time, screwing her face up slightly as the liquid ran down her throat. Her hazel eyes swelled with tears, something she would blame on the alcohol instead of the ache in her heart, yet she lifted her lips into a smile as she looked at Owen. "I have a very high tolerance for alcohol, and it must be genetic because it's the only thing I have in common with my dad. And my mom."

"Really? Because from where I'm standing it seems like you got Bitchtoria's idiocy too," the redhead scolded with her hands placed firmly on her hips as she scowled at Brooke. She rolled her eyes and slid onto the stool beside her friend, offering a small smile to Owen. "Don't worry, bartender-boy, I got her."

"Okay," he answered before he pointed to the other end of the bar, a soft smile etched into his face, "I'll be over there if you need me."

"Leave the bottle." Brooke murmured as she rested her head against the cool counter when she heard a sigh fall from the redhead's lips, her lips pulling down into a pout as she shook her head, mumbling: "save it, bit_chh_."

"You're drunk."

"I'm not, I'm having fun." She insisted forcefully as she lifted her head up to glare at Rachel. Her eyes rolled upon seeing the look that the redhead was giving her, reaching for the bottle that the bartender had left, as if he had known somehow that Rachel would look out for her. The thought had a snort falling from her lips as she filled her shot glass once again – she didn't _need _a babysitter.

Rachel sighed, wanting to get her friend to open up to her. "What's driving you to drink, Brooke?"

Brooke looked away from Rachel, downing the shot as she refused to answer. Almost immediately her hazel orbs caught sight of Lucas and Lindsay standing together on the other end of the bar, the two of them smiling and happy. From the smile that had worked its way into the editor's feature, a part of her was assuming that the brooder had probably informed her that he had finally started another book. It was something that the fashion icon was happy for, she had known the strain it had been putting on their relationship, but more importantly she knew how frustrated Lucas had been becoming.

Her lips pursed together as she rolled her friend's question around in her mind – _"what's driving you to drink, Brooke?" _She knew if she was being honest she would tell Rachel that it was her own stupidity that was driving her to drink. Brooke could not deny that earlier that night she had been thrilled to spend the night out with her friends having fun, but all of that had ended when the brooder had taken her into his arms because she had known from the beginning that the dance would end. And when it had, she'd had no choice but to leave the comfort that his strong arms held.

But she wasn't _that _girl anymore – she wasn't _his _girl.

She was simply the friend than and that was a hard pill for her to swallow.

Lindsay was a genuinely nice girl and she obviously cared about Lucas, but the brunette couldn't help but think there was something wrong with their relationship. In a world that made sense she would have been thrilled for the couple because the editor was good for Lucas, but she couldn't help but think that she was too structured. Their relationship was simple and easy – not that she believed love should be _hard _– but the sight of them together made her sick to her stomach. It was the same feeling that had assaulted her whenever she had seen the brooder with Peyton.

Brooke knew why she had always gotten that feeling, too.

Because whoever it was – Peyton or Lindsay, or even Anna – it came down to the fact that they weren't her.

It would _never _be her, and that killed her.

Brooke sighed.

For the past three years – ever since that night in New York – her mind and heart had been wandering into places they never should have. Whenever she had felt alone she had often found herself thinking about the time when she had been with Lucas or, even worst, her mind would ponder over the life that the two of them had dreamed up that night. She would wonder if the two of them would have had that if she had just held on a little longer in high school, and it didn't help that she had been so close to the brooder lately. It was something that she wouldn't change for the world – she needed him in her life, a fact she had accepted since returning home – but there were moments she would wonder if the two of them would be better off without each other. Lucas had functioned just fine without her for three years, and all he seemed to do was cause her pain.

But then there would be moments when she could catch a glimpse of some forgotten emotion in his blue orbs and all of those thoughts would fade.

It was an emotion that, when she _did _see it, the fashion icon opted for pushing it from her mind and pretending that it had never been there in the first place.

Lucas Scott loved her, there was no doubt in her mind about that face, but he simply loved her as a friend. Just like _she _only loved him as a friend. There was no other option between the two of them.

There couldn't be.

Yet there she was, draped over a bar and drowning the ache in her heart with the aid of alcohol, torturing herself by watching the brooder and Lindsay. She knew that she was gawking and she should be off having fun with her other friends instead, but she couldn't look away from the scene. It was like she was a moth drawn to a flame – she was the moth and the brooder was the flame – and whenever she looked away only a couple of moments passed before she found her gaze drifting back to him.

"Brooke," Rachel sighed when the brunette poured herself another shot and downed it, shaking her head and placing the bottle far out of Brooke's reach. Her brown orbs filled with sadness, "you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Brooke scoffed, "Why not?"

Her friend rolled her eyes, unable to believe she was being the responsible one. "Because it's not healthy, for one, and because he's not worth it."

Hazel orbs drifted away from the couple as they disappeared in the crowd, slowly meeting Rachel's gaze as a pained expression engraved her face. "Yes he is," Brooke sighed, "you just don't get it, Rach."

Rachel sighed knowingly. Her friend was right – she had never truly understood how deep the brunette's love for the brooder went. She had only been around for their second attempt at a relationship and, though she had seen how happy the two of them had been in those couple of months, she had also seen the pain that the two blondes had caused Brooke. The memory of it was enough for her to _detest _the idea of the fashion icon being involved with either of them, and the memory of it was enough to leave her clueless. She had no idea how, despite the pain she had endured, Brooke could still be in love with Lucas Scott.

"Sweetie," she soothed in an uncharacteristically soft voice, "I know that I don't understand this… attachment you have to him, but you need to let him go. He has a girlfriend."

"Lindsay," her friend sighed as she rested her cheek on her palm, her lips tilted down into a pout as she thought hard. "She's a nice girl… but she's _wrong _for Lucas. She's way too structured for being so young and she needs to loosen up… she makes him broodier, I think. Not to mention the two of them don't _work _together – that is just a recipe for disaster."

"And you and Lucas aren't?"

Brooke groaned, her voice whiny and her eyelids half-closed as the alcohol she had consumed started to take its toll. "Don't start, okay? I know that I should just give up and move on and I sure as hell know that I shouldn't be feeling like _this_... but I can't help it… and I hate that. I hate that _every time _I think I am finally over him and ready to move on, that he gets me to fall in love with him all over again, and I hate that he's the only guy that has ever really seen _me_. And I hate the fact that we haven't been together in over four years and I'm still as in love with him as I was the night I broke up with him."

The night that she had broken up with him, heartbroken by the confession of a stolen kiss and an untimely admission of love from her best friend.

"You know what they say about liquid courage," Rachel muttered to herself as she placed her hand on top of the brunette's reassuringly.

Heart-to-hearts had never been her area of expertise – it was something that the brunette had always gone to Haley for.

But she didn't know if Brooke _wanted _the former tutor to know about her feelings, so Rachel was all she had.

"Brooke, you're never going to _not _love him," she continued, "which sucks because he sure as hell doesn't deserve you and you could do so much better, but you can't get like this when he's with someone else. You can love him all you want – no one can stop you from feeling your feelings – but you can't let it make you _miserable_. That's when you have to let the guy go. No guy is worth that kind of pain."

"Rachel Gatina," the brunette snorted as bubbly laughter spilled past her lips, "is that… _maturity _shining through?"

"Shut up, drinky." Rachel laughed, unable to stop herself from finding humour in their situation, "at least I would be able to walk a straight line right now – which is more than you could do."

Her lips quirked up into a small smile, "How mature of you."

Brown orbs narrowed, "Slut!"

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Looks like the two of you are having fun," Haley mused as she strode up to the two of them, looking between the two friends with a smile on her face, only for all remnants of the smile to fade when she saw the state the fashion icon was in. "Tigger?" She questioned, concern swelling within her as she blinked in confusion, "what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm a-okay, teacher-girl!" The brunette mumbled tiredly, a goofy grin covering her face as she looked up at Haley with hooded eyes, "just spending some time with carrot-top."

"Hey," Rachel warned with narrowed eyes as she resisted the urge to smack the intoxicated brunette, "what have I told you about calling me carrot-top?"

Nathan had walked up to them and she sent both members of Naley a look for laughing at her hostility.

Brooke giggled. "You said not to do it, but you also said that I'm too uptight and that I'm not careful, I'll turn into a twenty-one year old version of Bitchtoria. But _she _would _never _call you carrot-top. She just calls you a leech. But you _can't _be a leech 'cause they're gross and you're my friend, and I would be friends with someone as gross as a leech." Dimples intended her cheeks as she looked up at the redhead, only for her lips to purse together in thought. "Can we have pancakes?"

Rachel had forgotten that the brunette's ability to rant increased when she was drunk, only to jump all over the place like a bunny on crack.

"Someone can't handle their liquor anymore," Nathan mused as he slid onto a stool, his back bothering him slightly, his lips lifting into a smirk. "When did you become a seasoned drinker, Davis?"

Hazel orbs looked at him in confusion, child-like innocence reflecting back at him, "huh?"

"Nathan," Haley scolded as she whacked his shoulder.

"I was just asking a question," he shrugged innocently before he looked at the redhead, his smug grin vanishing. "How're you going to get her home?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of leaving the hoe here to sleep it off."

Haley scowled. "Rachel!"

"I was _kidding_, Haley." Rachel sniped as she scowled at the former tutor, "I'm not _**that **_bad of a friend."

She couldn't believe that Haley had momentarily thought she was serious.

Rachel knew she wasn't as mature as Mrs_._ I-was-married-and-knocked-up-before-graduation but she wasn't stupid enough to leave her best friend, who was smashed, in a club.

"Right, sorry." Haley said, looking genuinely apologetic before she looked back at the fashion icon, "but we have to her home somehow."

"Get who home?" Peyton asked with a yawn, walking up to the group beside an uncomfortable looking Lucas who had his girlfriend on the other side of him. No one answered the question though, but green orbs widened when they locked onto her best friend, "hello to you too, high school Brooke."

Brooke didn't even respond.

Haley glanced at her watch, sighing as she looked at all of her friend in urgency. "I really hate to leave like this, especially with Brooke being… well, you know, but Nate and I really need to get going. We promised the babysitter we would be home by twelve-thirty and I wanted to check in on Jamie before I went to bed and I…"

"You go ahead," Peyton interrupted, ending the nervous rant before she could really start, placing a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder. "We'll find a way to get Brooke home."

"Oh, okay." Haley breathed out in relief, chewing on her bottom lip as her husband stood up, her gaze never leaving Brooke. Nathan placed a comforting hand and the two of them shared a concerned look before she nodded, knowing the brunette's two roommates would be able to care of her, sighing before the two of them walked away. "I'll see you guys later, then – call if you need _anything_. Okay? And ask Brooke to call me when she wakes up and the hangover subsides."

There was a chorus of _goodbyes _as Nathan patted his brother on the back before following his wife, "see ya at practice tomorrow, old man."

Lucas frowned, arching an eyebrow at Nathan. "You're gonna be there?"

"Yeah. Jamie wants to come by," his brother explained as he shrugged slightly, his signature smirk back, "and your team still _really _sucks."

"Thanks!" Lucas drawled as he watched the couple walk away, his blue orbs moving back to the brunette that was slumped up against the counter, resulting in him doing what he did best – brooding. She had seemed fine earlier when the two of them had been dancing and the thought made him frown as he tried to think of what had happened between then and now. Part of him screamed at him, telling him that he should just _know_, but he also knew that he may never know the answer. Not when there was a high possibility that even _Brooke _wouldn't remember in the morning.

He sighed, "What're we going to do with her?"

Rachel tapped a finger again her chin in thought. "Well there is no way that me and medusa will be able to carry Brooke to the car, let alone _into _the house. We'd only end up dropping her and, while part of me thinks that the fall may knock some sense into her obviously hazy mind, I'm pretty sure Bitchtoria dropped her on the head enough times as a baby."

Peyton snorted in amusement, realising the redhead hated Victoria just as much as she did, her own suggestion tumbling from her lips: "Luke could take her home."

Three wide-eyed faces turned to look at her as if she had completely lost it and she frowned, annoyance seeping into her expression. "_What_? Luke is sober so he can drive, _and _he would be able to carry her."

"No," brown orbs blazed, "he's not…"

"I guess I could," Lucas interrupted as he silently wondered where the redhead's anger had come from, blinking as he looked over at Lindsay. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"No, it just means we'll have to drive to the other side of town and back," Lindsay sighed as she waved flippantly, "but it's fine. It's the only way to get her home."

"Oh that's fine; you don't have to drive to the other side of town." Rachel smirked deviously when the artist's green eyes dropped into a glare, "you could catch a ride with me and Peyton. It's pointless for you to have to go all the way over to Brooke's when we could drop you off on the way."

Peyton wanted to leave Brooke alone with the brooder? That was fine with her.

But _blonde & bitchy _would have to deal with riding in a car with Lindsay.

Peyton glared at her, "And who said I was giving _you _a ride?"

"Brooke did when she decided to get drunk."

"Fine! let's get this over with," Peyton muttered to herself as she walked away, knowing that it was going to be the longest car ride of her life, especially if she had to deal with both Rachel _and _Lindsay.

Lindsay sighed. "I guess I'll see you at home," she sighed as her gaze followed the artist's retreated form, turning around to give her boyfriend a peck on the lips before she followed his ex-girlfriend out to her car. Something told her that it was bound to be an interesting drive – though she wouldn't be surprised if one of them was never heard from again. Stepping into that car was like stepping into her own personal chariot to hell.

Rachel turned to glare at the brooder once his girlfriend was out of ear-shot, her eyes narrowed into slits. "You better take care of her, Lucas. If you make her cry one more time, I'll end you."

Lucas opened his mouth to ask what she had been talking about, but she had already turned on her heel and left.

He sighed and made a mental note to ask her what she had meant later, walking over to the intoxicated brunette and lifting her up bridal style, a soft smile lighting up his face when he heard her raspy voice.

"Mmmm," the fashionista murmured softly with a slight slur, "_Broody-boy._"

Even when she was drunk, she knew his presence.

And, as he carried her out to his car, Lucas realised that made him happier than it should have.

**XXX**

"What do you get me into, Pretty Girl?" Lucas grunted as he tried to get the front door open while juggling the sleeping brunette in his arms. How prince charming would he be if he _dropped _her?

He winced as he slid the brunette down in his arms just enough for him to be able to open the door, sighing in relief as it clicked open and slowly swung inwards before he walked into the beach house. Brooke did not stir in his arms once and, once he was standing in the house, the brooder had to resist the urge to sigh when he remembered how Peyton had been complaining about the redhead staying in the other downstairs bedroom, mere feet from her own, which meant that the fashion icon's room was _upstairs._

"You're going to be the death of me," he mumbled as he slowly walked up the stairs, not wanting to jolt her around too much.

He paused at the top of the stairs, realization descending on him.

He didn't know which room was Brooke's.

Not that there was a reason he should.

Lucas rolled his eyes when he realised he would just have to check all of the bedrooms until the right one. He walked up to the first door and easily opened it now that he knew how manoeuvre her body and, once he opened the door, a small smile appearing on his face. The room was _definitely _not Brooke's – the walls were painted a raven blue with a single bed in the middle of the room while every toy imaginable littered the floor. It was clearly the room that the fashion icon had put aside for their godson, a realization that was only further proven by the basketball mural that was obviously the handiwork of Peyton Sawyer.

What really caught his attention was the mess of the room, knowing that his best friend would have a heart attack if she ever saw it.

But it was the brunette's house and Haley never _had _to see it or know of the mess – which was probably Jamie and Brooke's logic.

The brooder shook his head in amusement as he backed out the room and opened the next door, smiling when he realised that it had to be Brooke's room. Not because of the calming green walls or how sophisticated the room look, but because of the plush purple monkey that he saw resting on the dresser – the same purple monkey that the fashion icon had owned as long as he had known her. She had kept it on her bed all throughout high school, it being the only form of comfort she had when her parents were gone, but now it had been placed in a safer location. But it was still there, she still kept it.

Lucas smiled as he carried the brunette over to her bed and laid her down on the bed, shaking his head when she immediately curled up into a ball and rested her cheek on her left hand. His lips pursed together in thought as he watched her sleep, taking in her appearance. The make-up she had put on earlier that night was smudged on her face and her natural curls were fighting against the work that the straightener had performed earlier that day, her short brown locks curling into a mess of waves that framed her face. His breath hitched at the sight – she looked beautiful. Brooke looked more beautiful now that she had five years ago, something that he hadn't even believed possible until that moment, but it made a familiar fluttering to form in his chest.

His blue orbs darted away from her slumbering form when he realised what he was doing. He had a girlfriend that was waiting for him.

"Night, Brooke." He murmured as he grabbed the thick blanket from the edge of the bed and threw it over her slender form, his hot breath tickling her skin before he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Brooke groaned as her hazel eyes slowly fluttered open so their hazel depths were staring up at the brooder that was looming over her, a subtle smile on her face as she looked up at him, "hey, broody, t'anks."

"You're welcome, silly girl." Lucas smiled, his face adopting its broody expression as he crouched down beside her, concern engraved into his face as he reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Why'd you do this yourself, Brooke?" If he didn't ask her now, there was a chance that he would never know what had upset her if she didn't tell him now.

Pain shone in her eyes, "I wanted to forget."

Lucas sighed as he squinted at her, "Forget what, Brooke?"

Brooke ignored his question as she asked a question of her own, "have you ever felt like… there's no one else in the world that loves you?"

Lucas pressed his lips together in thought as he tucked her in, noting that she looked like a small child as he pulled the blanket up further, and letting out a slow breath before he answered. "I think life can be tough sometimes."

"Yeah…" she mumbled as he straightened his back and pulled away from her.

"But I do know one thing – you, Brooke Davis, will always have someone in the world that loves you." Lucas said instantly when he saw how her face had fallen at his words, watching as the fashion icon turned to look up at him, her eyes shining with an innocence that made him smile. She had never been innocent in the way most people viewed the word, but Brooke had always held an innocent view of the world that had left him breathless. He loved it. He loved her selflessness; he loved her loyalty to her friends. He loved _her_.

"Jamie?" Brooke questioned, her small hand covering her mouth as she fought off a yawn, her dimples shining through as she curled into the covers and thought of her godson.

"Yeah," the brooder breathed out, feeling the need to inform the fashionista that there would always be someone else that loved her when she saw her eyes slowly drift close. "But there will always be another person too, Brooke." Lucas insisted, knowing that his love for her world consume his heart as long as it kept beating. It didn't matter if he acted on it or buried it or denied its existence – it would always be there. The love he had for her in his heart. It would never wane, it would never alter.

"Really, who?" Brooke questioned in a small voice, looking up at the brooder as tears filled her eyes. "Because I'd really like to have a conversation with this person because I feel alone and…" she trailed off and blinked away the tears, "and I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Luke. I don't have anyone."

"Yes, you do," he said forcefully as he leaned down to kiss her forehead once more before smiling at her, "You have me. You can count on that one, Brooke Davis."

Brooke watched as he smiled at her before he headed out of her room, sighing sadly as she rolled over on her other side as his words rang in her ears – _"you have me. You can count on that one, Brooke Davis."_

Tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving salty trails on her red cheeks.

"The problem is that I _don't _have you, Luke."

-TBC-


	11. I've Forgotten

**Author's Note: **This chapter goes out to all of my _kick ass _reviewers! I know all of you want to get to the Brucas loving – believe me, I do too – but considering the mess that dear ole Mark made, it needs to be a gradual build up. It'll all work out in the end though. There may be some arguments and a _tiny _bit of angst, but just remember that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. I'm not going to give you all of this hope of a Brucas reunion, only to pull the rug out from in under you and watch you fall on your ass. It will happen; it's just going to take a little while longer.

* * *

**I've Forgotten**

Lindsay fought a yawn as she walked into the small kitchen, silently wishing she had been able to sleep a little longer, only to freeze in the doorway. Her eyes widened at the sight before her eyes, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to process what she was seeing – the brooder was writing, honestly writing with a determined expression etched into his face as he wrote. Whatever ever he was writing was his first written words in three years and as his editor, she was thrilled for him. As the current girlfriend though, she couldn't help but note that it hadn't been until his two ex-girlfriends had re-entered his life that he had been able to write again. The realization pained her, feeding her insecurities.

She shook her head of her thoughts, wanting to believe that she was being crazy.

All she wanted was to push away all of her fear and insecurities, but there was something in the back of her mind that told her that his old relationships weren't stuck in the past like they should be. Part of her knew that nothing had actually happened between the brooder and either of his ex-girlfriends, but her heart told her that some of his old feelings still lingered, and that caused her to worry. Her heart ached for another moment as she processed that fear, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment before she walked into the kitchen, making her presence known.

"Hey, babe." She beamed at him as she walked over to pour herself some coffee, not wanting to alert her boyfriend to the fact that something was bothering her. Lucas would pester her until she caved, confiding in him what was really bothering her. And when he learned that it was her insecurities again, the brooder would groan while he reassured her that she had nothing to worry about. Peyton and the fashion icon, though active parts of his life, were his past. He loved them in a way, but he wasn't in love with them. He loved her, Lindsay, and he was fully dedicated to their relationship – it was what he said every time.

"Are my eyes deceiving me," she mused as she placed her mug on the table before she wrapped her arms around his neck before kissed his shoulder, peering at the screen with a bright grin, "or are you _actually _writing?"

Lucas finally acknowledged her presence and pushed the screen down, turning his head to scowl at her. "You're a mean person sometimes, ya know that?"

His girlfriend laughed as she leaned in to peck him softly on the lips before she moved to her own chair, fighting a grin as she took a sip of her coffee. "Luke, I'm sorry, but considering those words are the first ones in three years to survive the delete button, I couldn't resist."

"Yeah," he scoffed, shaking his head as he pouted. His blue orbs watched as Lindsay bit down on her lip to keep in her chuckle and he fought his own grin as he continued to play along, "you know what? You're really are mean. It's a good thing my mom is coming home. Once she finds out you're being mean to her baby boy, she'll put you in your place."

"It's _sad _that you still need your mom to fight your battles for you," Lindsay teased as she nudged him under the table with her foot, "and just think about it this way – if I didn't love you, I'd probably tease you more than I do now. I'd consider myself lucky if I were you."

"Oh I do," Lucas deadpanned as he opened his computer and began writing once more, glancing up at her, "but it's you who should consider themselves lucky. If _I _didn't love _you_, then I would have kicked you to the curb a long time ago."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Lindsay grinned, relishing in silence for a couple of minutes, sipping at her coffee while he continued to type. Her lips pursed together and she arched a curious eyebrow. "So since this novel is _bound _to be the next best-seller by Lucas Scott, you wanna tell me what it's about?"

"After you teased me about my writer's block?" Lucas questioned before shaking his head. "No, I don't think so."

Lindsay pouted, but her boyfriend just allowed a smug smirk to appear on his face before he reached for his own coffee and took a long sip, blind to the calculating look in her eyes as she sighed.

Lucas _never _resisted _Brooke's _pout.

"You _do _realise that I'll read it eventually, right?"

"Yes," the brooder nodded, "and once it's ready, you will."

Lindsay wasn't pleased with that answer and opened her mouth to say something, but the brooder shook his head, cutting her off.

"Linds," he sighed, "I love you and I realised that it's your job as my editor to edit what I write but… this isn't done. So can you just wait 'til I see if this is _worth _reading before you look at it?"

"Fine. I'll wait until later." Lindsay sighed as she took a deep breath, feeling dejected that she wouldn't get to read it yet, leaning back in her chair as she raised her eyebrow. "So your mom is coming home?"

"Yeah," Lucas commented as he leaned back in his chair, a goofy smile appearing on his face, "I was talking to her last night. Apparently she was hoping that they'd be able to make it to the opening at the boutique tonight, but they ran into some bad weather. They should be here in a couple of days, but my mom said she'd call with a more exact time when they got a little closer to Tree Hill."

"Oh," his girlfriend said slowly as she digested the information, "it's too bad she won't be able to make it to the opening. From what I've heard, it would have meant a lot to Brooke to have her there."

"Yeah," he acknowledged as he looked at her carefully, his signature brooding expression etched into his face as he took in her sad eyes. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before he got up and carried his mug over to the sink, turning around to look at his girlfriend as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" The brooder had noticed it the moment she had walked into the kitchen, Lindsay had something on her mind and the fact that she hadn't mentioned it yet worried him.

Lindsay finished off her cup of coffee before she stood up, looking at him in mock confusion. "What makes you think something is bothering me?"

Her boyfriend sighed, "Linds…"

"What, Luke? Nothing is bothering me," she lied as she walked up to him, kissing him on the lips softly before she pulled away. "I'm fine – I _promise_."

"You're sure you're okay?" Lucas asked as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly before she leaned in and kissed him again.

Lindsay nodded, shrugging slightly. "Yes. I'm great actually, because after the longest writer's block in history, my boyfriend is writing again. If that isn't a reason to be happy, then I don't know what is."

Lucas sighed as he watched the editor head back over to the table, "are you really okay or are you just saying that because you don't want to tell me what's bothering you?"

His girlfriend froze. Several times in the past she had groaned, claiming that she hated how good he was at reading people, and from her expression it was one of those times. Whatever it was, it was obviously something that she didn't want to talk about but the brooder couldn't let it go. Maybe if the two of them talked about it they would be able to sort it out together. All he wanted was to be there for her, because he cared about her so much.

"From your silence I'll say it was the latter," he mused as he walked over to his editor and turned her to face him, "can we talk about it?"

"I don't really want to," Lindsay sighed as she looked up at him, a slight smile on her face, "but I know that look. You won't let this go until we _do _talk about it, will you?"

"Nope." Lucas chuckled as the two of them sat back down at the table, his lips lifting up into a smile as she instantly intertwined their fingers, "so what's going on?"

"Okay just…" she trailed off before she took a large breath, "don't say I didn't warn you, okay? Because I know we've talked about this before and it's not that I _want _to keep bringing up, I know that they're still an important part of your life, but…"

Lucas' face fell, "Lindsay…"

"… it's just that, you _have _to look at this from my perspective, okay? You keep telling me not to worry about them being back and we tend to just push the topic side, but I _need _to talk about it, about them." Lindsay insisted as she pulled her hand away from his and began to fiddle with her finger. "Luke we _can't _ignore it any longer. You loved them – you still do."

"Yeah I do," the brooder said honestly, his voice holding no shame, "they've been a part of my life for years and they'll always…"

"They'll always have a place in your heart, I know that and I understand it, I really do." Lindsay promised as she straightened her back, placing her hands flat on the table. "But I can't help but find that it's weird that the two of them are still so important to you. They're your _exes _and, add that to the fact that suddenly you have the inspiration to write again, I think I should get a little leeway and a chance to freak out since I'm the current girlfriend."

Lucas blinked in confusion and looked at her, everything about his expression screaming that he didn't understand her point. "My inspiration? Lindsay, what does me writing again have to do with Brooke and Peyton?"

Lindsay took a deep breath. "You wrote your first book _here_, in this house, when you were in high school: when you were all together. Then you all went your separate ways for three years and you couldn't write a word, b but not long after they walked back into your life you began writing again."

His blue orbs looked at her in surprise.

Of all things, he hadn't expected his newfound inspiration to bother her.

He hadn't even noticed the truth behind her statement until she had voiced it.

But it didn't mean anything – he had been bound to find inspiration again at some point.

_Her _being back in town had nothing to do with it though; his newest novel was pure fiction.

He shook his head. "Lindsay, I… I don't know what to say to that, I really don't. But the book isn't about them, okay? It's not based on my life – its fiction – so if that's all that's bothering you, you're worrying for nothing."

Lindsay wanted to believe that, she really did. She wanted nothing more than to push all of her worries and insecurities aside once again so she could continue to live in her happy relationship with Lucas. But she had to get this out because, as much as it pained her to admit, she didn't known how much of a future the two of them could have until they got over the bridge that was Brooke and Peyton – which was assuming that letting go of the two was a bridge that the brooder was ready to cross.

Part of her didn't think he was.

She felt like she was slowly losing him.

She could feel it in her heart, and _that _was what worried her.

Lindsay sighed, "Then why can't I read it, Luke?"

"Because it's not done and I've never let anyone read _any _of my work until it was finished," the brooder pointed out, "you can even ask Hales. She'd tell you the same thing."

And she would too, because his best friend had never seen his first novel until it was complete.

But his overall claim had been a lie, because there had been nights in school when he had read to Brooke.

Brooke used to lie on his bed while he typed, reading his words aloud while she listened to his husky voice intently.

"Yeah, but the only other piece of work that you've completed was a novel about how your heart was torn between two women with _'amazing hearts_,_' _and how you would always love Peyton Sawyer. So I'm a little freaked now that you're writing again." His girlfriend pointed out, easily reading his frustration. She knew that this would be thing that would drive them apart in the end – whether it was the fashion icon or Peyton, she knew that one of them would mean the end for her and Lucas. Lindsay remembered the words about the tortured artist that had littered his first novel, though she _had _altered some of them to make a more concrete love story, and she remembered the words about Brooke. Most of those words had been edited out of the book, a lot of their history had been, but it didn't erase them. She had read the original manuscript; she knew how much he had loved the former cheer-captain. Just like she knew how much he had loved Peyton.

They would be the end of her and Lucas, though it would not be intentional on their part.

Her boyfriend had so much history with both, and then there was the voice in the back of her mind.

There had been a voice there for weeks now; telling her that her time spent with the brooder was coming to an end.

"Lindsay," the brooder breathed out as he shook his head, "how many times am I going to have to say that I love _**you **_in order for you to believe it?"

Why couldn't she just accept that he was with her because he loved her?

"I _do _believe it – I believe _you_, Luke!" Lindsay declared loudly, pausing to take a couple calming breaths as her heart pounded in her chest, "but a part of me also thinks that I'm not the only one in your heart. There's this part of me that thinks you're not just trying to convince me. I think you're trying to convince yourself, too."

Lucas closed his eyes and remained silence.

Silence engulfed the couple as they processed her declaration.

"I honestly don't understand how you can stand there and question our entire relationship," the brooder said finally, opening his eyes to gaze at Lindsay. "_Not _after two years. I mean seriously, Lindsay, after everything, how can you stand there and doubt that I love you? How many times do I have to tell you and everyone else that I'm not that guy anymore? And, while we're at it, why are you suddenly so convinced that I'm in love with my ex-girlfriend? You only agreed to go into a relationship with me when you believed I was over…" Lucas trailed off and shook his head, "or did you forget about that?"

"Of course I didn't forget about that! I watched you mope around _lifeless _for almost a year after our first meeting and we became friends, and _then _you asked me out." Lindsay shouted, shaking her head in exasperation, "and our first date is one of my favourite memories but…"

"Then what the hell changed, Lindsay? And don't you dare, _don't you dare_ blame this on Brooke or Peyton anymore. They haven't done _anything_."

"As opposed to me – right?" Lindsay demanded, shaking in anger, "who has done nothing but complain since they've come back into your life, is _that _what you're trying to say?"

"I didn't say that!" Lucas refused as he moved to the middle of the small kitchen, running his fingers through his hair in frustration as he tried to put some space between him and Lindsay. Part of his mind told him that it wasn't needed though. Their harsh words and lack of trust was driving enough space between them. Their physical distance didn't really compare when one looked at the bigger picture. He could feel her slipping away from him. He had felt it in the pit of his stomach for weeks now, starting to see the signs when his two ex-girlfriends had shown up in town, but he had been powerless to stop it. It didn't matter what he said to her, Lindsay refused to listen.

"You know, for someone who is so convinced that I am still in love with one of them," he continued as he looked up to meet her eyes, "you seem to keep forgetting that I am with you. That I love _you_, and yet I'm the bad guy here because I'm still friends with my ex-girlfriends."

"Which isn't _normal_. Lucas we have been together for two years - _two years – _and how many of my ex-boyfriends have you met? I'll tell you – none." Lindsay pointed out, "and do you know why that is? Because I don't talk to them anymore. My relationship with them ended so now they're in the past where they belong, why can't you just do the same thing?"

"Because they were my friends before I dated them, because my life has been intertwined with theirs since high school," her boyfriend pointed out in frustration. "And I'll be the first to admit there has been some rough patches over the years and I _know _that this has to be tough for you because they haven't been a part of my life for the past three years, but they're home now. So what do you want me to do? Ignore them? Lindsay… Peyton is my friend and Brooke and I are Jamie's _godparents_. What do you expect us to do? Never see or talk to each other unless it involves Jamie?"

"Lucas, no, I'm not asking you to never see them." Lindsay moaned, her eyes falling shut, wishing she could go back in time and prevent their argument before she looked at him seriously. Her back was straightened and nothing but honesty shimmered in her eyes, "I'm just asking that you be honest with yourself and with me."

"And what is it I need to be honest about?" He questioned, his blood boiling.

Why couldn't people ever believe that _he _knew who he wanted to be with?

Why couldn't anyone just trust him to choose for himself?

Lindsay steeled her gaze, "The fact that you're still in love with your ex-girlfriend!"

"_Jesus Christ_," Lucas groaned, shaking his head, knowing who the editor thought he was in love with. "I'm _not _in love with Peyton!"

"Yeah," his girlfriend scoffed, "which is what I'm _sure _you told Brooke before the two of you broke up and you moved on to Peyton!"

Lucas froze. His heart ached as the harsh words reached his ears, bleeding as the pain descended upon him and he felt his entire world stop spinning for a moment. Her words had been honest, that much was true, but nothing could stop the pain as he remembered the time so long ago – a time when he had vowed over and over again to never hurt the bubbly brunette again, only for their entire relationship to unravel, resulting in him ending the year with Peyton. Five years ago he had broken the heart of Brooke Davis for the second time; the first girl he had ever loved.

Lindsay instantly felt her angered expression fall away. Her face was still warm with anger but her brown orbs held sympathy as she took in the pain etched into the brooder's face.

Her anger dissolved slightly.

"Lucas, I'm sorry," she said honestly as she rushed to apologize, "That was out of line and…"

"Yeah, it was," Lucas said simply, his voice tight with anger as he shook his head. "I know that you edited my book so you know a lot of the details – but it's a _book_, Linds! It's _my _interpretation of everything that happened, a lot that _you _altered when you edited it, so don't you stand there and throw my past in my face. Not when you weren't there, and _definitely _not when you're gunning for excuses."

His girlfriend avoided eye contact as his angry voice filled the small kitchen. She'd had her time to stand there and accuse him and it seemed as though it was his turn to shout now, a thought that broke the two of their hearts. The two of them had been happy and in love a couple of months ago – at least, they were pretty sure they had been in love – but that was a hard pill to swallow now. It was hard to believe since today they stood there, resorting to shouting each other while they questioned the past two years of their relationship. Had they ever been _truly _in love with each other? Or had they been denying and settling, blind to the truth, since the beginning?

"I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you later." Lucas sighed as he shook his head in anger, marching past his girlfriend and grabbing his gym bag as he went. There was no practice today, but the brooder knew that a couple of hours down at the river court would be just what he needed to calm down.

"So you're just going to leave?" Lindsay asked as disbelief laced her every word, following her boyfriend to the door, "You're just gonna walk away?"

He didn't even look back at her, "there's nothing I can say that I haven't said already."

Then he was gone.

Lindsay sighed as she watched her boyfriend's retreating form, running her fingers through her hair. There was a part of her that was unsure if she would be able to call the brooder her boyfriend after this, especially since she had never seen him so mad before. Her words had been unnecessary and Lucas _was _right. He hadn't done anything to gain her mistrust and, what hurt the most was, Peyton and the former cheer-captain hadn't either. Neither of them had caused problems between the couple, all they had done was try to be his friend. It wasn't their fault her relationship had just fallen apart in front of her – it had been her own.

**XXX**

Brooke sighed in contentment as she walked around the extravagant kitchen that she rarely used, making her breakfast while she sipped her third cup of coffee.

She had a feeling that it would be a good day – and good was good. Later that night would be the opening of her boutique and everything as going as planned thus far, which had the fashion icon breathing out in relief. Part of her was hoping for the best while expecting the worst, but she had promised herself that she wasn't going to worry until she had something _to _worry about, something that she was sure all of her friends would be thankful for. Her lips quirked up into a smile at the thought, realising that she had probably been driving all of her friends insane over the past week, freaking out about the opening. But now that the day was there, she was perfectly fine.

Something that she probably owed to the fact that, since she had woken up with the worst hangover ever – which really had not been the ending she had been hoping for after hanging out with her friends – she had thrown herself into work.

And it was _all _Rachel's fault.

Most of her memory of that night was still slightly hazy, but the redhead had felt the need to inform her that the two of them had apparently had a heart-to-heart about all things related to Lucas Scott. It was something that seemed rather doubtful in the fashion icon's mind, especially since her friend hated heart-to-heart moments. The two of them rarely talked about their feelings and it was far from being the most dominant part of their friendship, mostly because it wasn't needed. They had been living together for over four years and could read the other like a damn picture book, yet Rachel had been persistent about the topic of Lucas.

Working had been the only way she had been able to avoid the topic of the brooder because Rachel seemed hell bent on bringing it up whenever the two of them were alone – something Brooke wasn't all too fond about. At all.

What the hell had she said exactly?

All she could remember was the sinking feeling and ache that had formed in her heart when she had seen the brooder dancing with Lindsay.

After that all she really remembered was a _lot _of alcohol and a conversation with Lucas when he had brought her home – but even that was blurry.

"Oh no! No no no!" Brooke scolded herself as she continued cooking a healthy meal of bacon and toast and waffles, shaking her head. "Today is going to be a _good_ day_."_

Brooke pursed her lips together as she finished up cooking, ensuring that she had made enough for both of her roommates when they woke up. Rachel was a big fan of her waffles, though she always claimed that the fashion icon only made them because she was trying to make her fat. Peyton, on the other hand, had yet to try the amazing waffles – actually, the blonde usually opted for not eating any of the food that was prepared by Brooke. It had been that way ever since the brunette had burned Pop Tarts when they were ten.

She chuckled at the memories that came flooding back to her – setting off every fire alarm in second grade when she and Peyton had made cookies, the time senior year when she had tried to cook dinner for Lucas, as well as all of the other countless times she had burned food. She had always been an awful cook and she was lucky she hadn't starved to death growing up. Her parents had never been around to cook her meals for her. She'd had nannies as a child, but that had ended when she hit puberty, the same time her parents had fled their hometown.

Her parents…

Hazel orbs widened as she sat down at the counter to eat her breakfast, realising that she had been so caught up in the boutique and the redhead's pestering that she hadn't noticed that she hadn't heard from her other in a week. It wasn't as if she missed Victoria – not really – but her heart slowly sank in her chest as she ate her breakfast. Part of her wondered why she even cared where her mother was; let alone why she hadn't heard from her. Victoria had never wanted to be a mother, and even to this day she refused to allow the term 'mother' defile her. The last thing she wanted was a daughter or a relationship with said daughter. She was in their partnership for the company and that was it.

Brooke knew her mother could care less what she did with her life, as long as the _company _flourished, yet the fashion icon couldn't help but frown at the thought of her mother. Tonight would be the first opening that her mother would not be attending and it annoyed Brooke that that _bothered _her. She hated the hold that her mother had on her and she hated the fact that she wanted her mother to love her. She chewed on her bottom lip as she remembered what Nathan had said to her all those weeks ago when she had been trying to get him out of his funk. His words had been said in a moment of anger but they held the truth. They were constantly resounding in her head.

He had vocalized the fact that she could never earn her mother's love, because Victoria had never wanted her. It was a truth that she had been afraid to accept up to that point. Brooke knew that her mother had never done anything in her life to show her that she loved her, but she had always held onto the hope that there was _some _love reserved for her in her mother's cold heart. But since her friend had said his honest words, she had slowly been facing up to the possibility that her mother had no heart or capability of love. Brooke knew if she didn't own up to the truth soon that there was a high possibility that her heart would end up broken again in the near future, and another broken heart was the _one _thing the fashion icon didn't think she would be able to survive…

Brooke blinked away that thought, suddenly feeling eager to get back to work.

She rushed to clean off the rest of her plate before she placed it in the dishwasher.

She would be out of the house before the redhead woke up but, as she grabbed her car keys and headed to the door, she froze when she heard Peyton's hoarse voice.

"You know," the blonde muttered as she walked into the kitchen and slid onto a stool, arching an eyebrow at Brooke, "the fact that you were on my back for weeks because I was _'over working' _myself seems a little hypocritical now since I'm pretty sure you're running off to the boutique once again. B Davis, the store is fine – seriously." Peyton assured when her friend turned around to look at her, "and the opening will be great so sit your ass back down."

"But what if something went wrong and…" Brooke trailed off, her sheepish expression morphing into one of annoyance when the artist narrowed her eyes. Hazel orbs rolled in annoyance and she walked back into the kitchen, sitting beside the blonde as she scowled. "I'm just saying – something _could _have gone wrong."

Peyton rolled her eyes, releasing a breath as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Right. Okay. Not _only _do you become a bitch towards your friends when you have an opening, but you also become a full blown workaholic. Brooke, sweetie, you need to relax." She said honestly, "everything will be fine and if anything _did _go wrong, I'm sure it can wait another twenty minutes or more before you run off to fix it."

Her friend sighed. "I guess it's just since it's… that she… that I…"

"It's just it's the first opening that you've done all on your own and, since your mother isn't looming over you as usual, you feel like you have to ensure that everything goes well," Peyton commented, rolling her hand as she continued to speak. "Otherwise you'll feel like you let her down somehow and we both _know _that Bitchtoria will throw a tantrum, acting as if some ruined her favourite Guess bag before using the opening's failure as a reason for your size four butt back to New York."

Brooke allowed a small smile at the statement before she nodded, her expression holding nothing but shame. "Um, yeah, basically – I'm sorry I've been an insufferable bitch the past week."

"B Davis, are you forgetting who you're talking to? It's _me_. I'm usually the one being a bitch so there's nothing to forgive," Peyton winked. "I mean, _I _was an insufferable bitch before Mia's concert at Tric, wasn't I?"

"Yes."

"Wow," she frowned as sarcasm laced her tone, "you didn't have to be so blunt about it."

"Well I had no intention of telling you, but you're the one that asked." Her friend shrugged as dimples indented her cheeks, "but I love you anyway – bitchiness and all. I even cooked enough breakfast for you and Rachel."

"The dear god," her green orbs widened in horror, "you're trying to poison me."

"I'm not that bad – I can cook now, but if you don't want to eat it? Fine by me, you can _starve _for all I care." Brooke sing-songed as her glossy pink lips lifted up into a smirk, "but I would prefer if you didn't. P Sawyer, you already look like the poster child for anorexia."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "thanks."

Suddenly Brooke's cell phone beeped and the blonde watched as she pulled it out of her purse, her face breaking out into a wide smile as she read the text.

Curiosity swelled up inside Peyton, "who's got that smile on your face?"

"No one," the brunette mumbled absently as she texted back on her phone before she looked up at Peyton. "But, um, look I've got to go to work now… something's come up and I've got some work to do."

Peyton arched an eyebrow, "okay. Do you need any help?"

"No I think I have everything under control." Brooke shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips as she took in the blonde's appearance. "Besides, P Sawyer, it's a boutique and at the moment you kinda look like a groupie."

"I do not!" Peyton protested as she looked down at her attire. It was no different than what she wore any other day – which a part of her told her was the fashion icon's point – but there was nothing wrong with her skinny jeans and 'power to the people' shirt. Her blonde hair was falling past her shoulders in its natural curls and she scowled at her friend when she laughed at her. It was her style, how she had always dressed, and she could care less if anyone else liked it. And that included her opinionated fashion savvy friend.

"Yes you do," Brooke chuckled before she kinked an eyebrow, "but I'll see you later at the opening, right?"

"Of course," Her friend grinned, "I wouldn't miss it, Brooke."

"All right," she beamed as she picked checked her purse to make sure that she had everything, opting for changing out of her heels to pull on a pair of flats at the last moment. "Just remember to dress as if you _care _what people think of your appearance."

"But I _don't_."

"Well tonight you do," Brooke scowled with a smug grin as she headed out the door, "but if all else fails there's a dress hanging in your closet designed by yours truly – just for you."

"Brooke," Peyton sighed as she shook her head at the brunette's antics, "You really didn't have to."

"I know! That's what makes me so amazing." Her friend winked, rolling her eyes as her phone went off once again, "and as much as I would _love _to stick around to babysit you and Rachel? I've really gotta go, but _please _don't kill each other while I'm gone."

She nodded as she watched the fashion icon leave the house, moving over to pour herself a cup of coffee before she returned to her previous spot at the counter, holding the hot liquid in her hands as she frowned in thought. Her friend had been acting odd ever since they had all went to Tric a couple of days ago and her behaviour that morning hadn't done anything to quell the worry that the blonde felt. It wasn't normal for Brooke to _not _tell her who she was talking to, and the fashionista had been worrying more than usual. Worrying had always been _Haley's _area of expertise. Brooke had always been the one that had believed in karma and love, opting for going with the flow while allowing the pieces to fall where they may.

There was something else about the brunette that was bothering Peyton too, but she hadn't voiced her concerns yet.

Part of her knew that if it was something _worth _worrying about, then her friend would have told her. Peyton knew that.

But she couldn't stop herself from feeling slightly worried about Brooke – worry that had only increased with Brooke's behaviour over the past week.

Brooke claimed that it was the opening that had her being distant and defensive, but a voice in the back of her mind told her it was something else. And Peyton refused to let it go.

"You know," an amused voice began as the blonde felt another body slide onto the stool beside her, startling her out of her thoughts, "I never realised it before, but you really are a narsisstic bitch."

"_Right_," Peyton scoffed as a scowl formed on her face, "somehow I think you've gotten me mixed up with yourself."

She watched as Rachel's lips quirked up into a smug smirk and it had anger swelling up inside the blonde. Part of her had been hoping that the two of them would learn how to get along, or at least ignore each other, but that dream had faded over the past couple of weeks. It turned out that they were just two people who didn't mesh well together, and Peyton didn't see that changing any time soon. All she wanted to do was punch the redhead like she had done at Midnight Madness during their senior year – but she knew that the fashion icon would throw a fit. And as much as she would love to knock Rachel on her ass, it wasn't worth the wrath of Brooke Davis.

"Nope," Rachel denied as she inspected her nails, her smirk never faltering once. "Sure – I'll be the first one to admit that I'm a bitch and I can be a _little _vain, but you're the one that's obviously a narcissist, and you can't even deny it because you just proved it."

"Really," the blonde questioned with a snort, "and how the hell did I manage that?"

Rachel allowed for her gaze to sweep over the blonde before she stood up, loading up a plate of food as she mentally thanked the fashion icon before she looked back at Peyton. "Well, when I walked in here you were staring off at nothing, looking rather _broody, _if I say so myself." She explained when she saw that the artist wasn't going to let it go, shrugging a little, "no wonder you were so attracted to Lucas – the two of you are practically twins."

"Okay," Peyton sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes, meeting the model's gaze as she tried to keep her anger in check. "Even though that is probably the most _bogus _theory I have ever heard – I'll bite. How does the fact that I found Lucas attractive equal me being a narcissist?"

"Easy. The two of you are practically mirror images of each other. You have the same taste in music, the same hair colour, the same 'woe is me' tortured persona, and just then you even had his broody expression strewn over your face. So by dating him you were practically dating yourself, meaning that you were in essence, in love with yourself." Rachel feigned sympathy as she sent Peyton a sarcastic smile, "but don't worry, I read _all _about it on my flight from France. Apparently a lot of people are like that, something about they choose their spouse because they see themselves in that person or something."

"Wow," Peyton deadpanned as she stared incredulously at Rachel, "you are _really _good at bullshit."

"Well, I do try."

"Yeah," she nodded, "but do me a favour and shovel it somewhere else."

Rachel shrugged as she leaned against the other side of the counter, eyeing the blonde carefully as she laid her plate down. It was piled high with waffles, two pieces of toast, bacon, and the model had to fight a moan at the sight of it. Cooking was one thing that her best friend had been determined to learn when the two of them had moved in together in New York, and she would be lying if she said Brooke hadn't improved. Brooke was far from being the next five-star chef, but her cooking was good enough that it had the model refusing to look at any sort of diet. Victoria often complained about the weight of the models, claiming that they were all too big, but Rachel just shrugged them off. She knew she had no reason to be ashamed of her body and Brooke's waffles were far too good for her to give up.

As if she read her thoughts, Peyton arched an eyebrow as she gestured to the plate. "Shouldn't you be watching what you eat? I mean, if you're not careful you won't fit into the next season's clothes 'cause your ass will be too big."

"Your concern warms my heart, homewrecker." Rachel grinned as she finished off her toast and threw a piece of bacon into her mouth, smirking at Peyton, "but I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with my weight. You're the one with the eating disorder and, just so you know, anorexia is a disease. Not a fashion statement."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I honestly can't understand why Brooke puts up with you."

"I'm her friend," Rachel answered simply with a shrug, her lips pulling down into a frown when she glanced around the room and noted that the fashion icon was nowhere in sight. She raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Peyton, "where _is _Brooke, anyway?"

"She went to work," Peyton shrugged, "she got a text and said that something came up."

Rachel frowned, "who did she get a text from?"

"I don't know, she didn't say."

Rachel swallowed the rest of her waffles and sent the blonde an irritated glare. "Did you ask?"

"Of course I asked, but she said it was no one."

"Of _course _she did," She groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Brooke always brushed over her own problems and focussed on everyone else, so she knew that she shouldn't blame Peyton for that. It was an annoying habit that she had learned to get used to over the past four years. Rachel counted to ten and looked at Peyton with a somewhat civil expression etched into her face, willing to let go of the annoyance that she held towards the blonde long enough to find out why Brooke had run off.

Rachel licked her lips, "Did she tell you what came up?"

Blonde curls fell into her face as she shook her head, "Nope."

"Well your concern for your supposed best friend is _astounding_." Rachel mumbled under her breath as she headed to her room, rolling her eyes when she felt the blonde's gaze locked onto her until she was out of view. It was an action that had the model muttering until she walked out of her room several minutes later wearing a plain white tank top, a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of flats. Her red locks were thrown up into a ponytail and, as she headed to the door, her brown orbs rolled upwards once again before she glanced back at Peyton.

"Here," she began as she turned around to look at the artist, "let me give you a crash course in Brooke 101."

"Rachel, I have known Brooke since I was eight, I don't need you to tell _me _how to understand _my _best friend." Peyton scowled as she stood firmly, her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive stance, "if she had needed help, then Brooke would have asked for it."

"She would have… okay; apparently you _really _do need the crash course." Rachel scoffed in disbelief as she rested one of her hands on her hips, sighing loudly. "When Brooke says that it was 'nothing' then that means that it _was _something. If she tells you that 'nothing is wrong' then in Brooke-speak that means – more often than not – something is wrong. And if something _is _bothering her then she's not going to tell you willingly. You have to force it out of her. And, if you really pay attention, Brooke says more when she's not talking."

Peyton opened her mouth to respond but Rachel interrupted her, "how is _that _for understanding Brooke?"

Her lips then quirked up into the cocky smirk that the blonde hated and she left the beach house.

As far as she was concerned, it had been a wakeup call that Peyton Sawyer should have been given years ago.

**XXX**

Lucas sighed as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. His blue orbs were staring blankly at nothing in particular while his signature broody expression etched into his face, his lips pulled down into a frown as his thoughts continued to run across his mind. If he was being honest with himself though, there was one thought in particular that had been plaguing him since he had walked onto the river court. One question that continued to run through his mind – why did it seem as though angst followed him around, assaulting him just whenever he _thought _he was perfectly happy? It was like there was a timer in his head.

It wasn't as if he wanted there to be confusion, uncertainty or anxiety in his life. It was the complete opposite.

All the brooder wanted was to live a simple, drama-fee life that was filled with people that he loved and cared for.

Love.

Just the mere _thought _of that word had the blonde dropping his head in annoyance, his whole body slumping forward as he squinted just a little more.

Love – one would think that he would be used to contemplating his love life by now, even though his heart caused most of his problems.

His heart was fragile, in both the emotional and physical sense.

His heart was fragile and conflicted. It had been conflicted for as long as he could remember; always going back and forth as he debated over whom he really loved. Other times it was just his love life in general that left him conflicted and brooding for hours on end, but there was one truth that he could not deny – his heart was always conflicted about something. First he had been infatuated with the tortured artist and then he had somehow ended up falling in love with the former cheer-captain. Back then it had seemed as if his life couldn't have gotten any better. His uncle had been back in his life and had _finally _gotten together with his mom, and Peyton had been his good friend and Brooke had been his girlfriend. He had been broody and she had been cheery – the other end of his spectrum.

Then everything had fallen apart.

Keith had been killed, ripped awar from him and his mother and the daughter he would never know, Brooke had broken up with him, Peyton had declared her love for him and he had chosen _her_.

But even that had fallen apart in time and he had found himself conflicted once again, only to enter a relationship with Lindsay.

Lucas groaned at where his thoughts had taken him. Was it so bizarre that he wanted to find someone – to find the **one** for him – and share a love with that person so strong that nothing could destroy it?

Part of him believed that it was, just like there was a part of him knew that he had hurt his girlfriend – assuming that Lindsay would _still _be his girlfriend after this – because of his inability to let go of Brooke and Peyton.

Peyton and Brooke.

Brooke and Peyton.

Lucas released another groan at the thought of his two ex-girlfriends.

Peyton and Brooke. The two of them were a story all of their own. Two separate stories.

Peyton Sawyer. He was not an idiot. Even though the two of them had both come to the conclusion that they were completely wrong for each other, it did not change the fact that the two of them had been in love at one point. At least he was fairly sure that they had been in love, but either way, he had loved her. And there was a part of him that still did love her, a part that would always love her. But he knew without a doubt that he had shattered her heart the moment he had walked out of that hotel room three years ago. Just like she had shattered his heart when she hadn't been able to say 'yes' to his marriage proposal.

And then there was Brooke Davis. Just thinking about all of the pain he had caused her was enough to chip at his heart. He had hurt the former cheer-captain more than he would have liked, or cared to acknowledge. He had hurt her their junior year when he had went behind her back with Peyton and he had hurt her again when he had pushed her away. Keith had died and he had done his best to push away the one person who managed to fill his saddened world with light, with guidance. And then there had been Naley's second wedding. It had been the final straw to end their perfectly imperfect relationship, the other kiss. The kiss that shouldn't have happened – the second traitorous kiss he had shared with Peyton.

Was hurting people the only thing he did?

Before he could brood on that face, a voice interrupted his thoughts: "Hey, Luke."

His blue orbs blinked before they focussed on an identical pair of eyes. Lucas felt his lips quirk up into a small smile, happy to see his brother even though he wasn't in the best mood.

"Nate," the brooder nodded in greeting, his eyebrows furrowing together, "what are you doing here?"

"Doc said that I should try to get used to walking around without the crutches. Short walks are the best, but I just ended up here," Nathan answered as he walked over to the red picnic table and took a seat next to his brother, the memories assaulting his mind as he smiled. "It seems like forever ago, doesn't it?"

Lucas squinted. "What does?"

"The first time we played here. It was just you and me," his little brother answered with a chuckle, shaking his head. "Man… if someone had told me that night that the two of us would be here six years later and acting civil towards each other, I would have laughed in their face."

"You're not the only one, little brother."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he reached down to pick up the abandoned basketball off the ground, tossing it back and forth between his hands, his blue eyes watching the orange ball. "You're only three months older than me, _old man_."

"You think you're _so _funny," the brooder muttered as he grabbed the ball back when Nathan tossed it up, a smug smirk on his face when his brother scowled at him. His blue orbs sparkled in amusement and his smirk widened when he looked up at the hoop and tossed the ball. Both brothers watched as it fell through the net effortlessly, something that made Lucas chuckle while his brother rolled his eyes. "I'd still kick your ass, you know," Lucas announced after a moment, "like I did six years ago."

"Someone seems to be forgetting who won _four _years ago during our little graduation party."

Lucas scowled, "someone seems to be forgetting that they only won by _one _shot."

Silence engulfed the two of them until he spoke, "so how's everything?"

Nathan grinned, a goofy smile appearing on his face as he thought about the progress that had been made over the past couple of months. "I don't wanna jinx it man, but it's been pretty good. Jamie is great and things with Hales are going good again. It's like those four months never happened and we're back to where we used to be… how have _you _been?" His wife had expressed her concern several times over the past couple of weeks, and now he could finally understand why. His brother was brooding more than usual.

"Okay."

A frown tugged at his lips, "Uh-oh."

Lucas rolled his eyes and scowled, "How does an 'okay' equal an 'uh-oh?'"

Nathan snorted, "I recognized the face, dude!"

"What face? I don't have a face!"

"Yeah you do. I _knew _your pathetic ass was brooding the moment I got here," he smirked in victory, flinching slightly when his brother pushed him lightly, rolling his head. "So what's on your mind?"

Lucas shook his head, annoyance embedding in his features, "Nothing."

"Luke…"

"Nate, I'm…"

"Fine? C'mon man," Nathan groaned, "don't lie to me. I will report you to Hales and her wrath isn't pretty."

He had been close to his brother for five years now; he _knew _when the brooder was in denial.

He also knew what it looked like when Lucas thought his life was in turmoil.

And Nathan had a feeling it was one of those times.

"I know," his big brother muttered, "You went and squealed to her the _last _time."

His blue orbs rolled at the accusation, "I was only looking out for you!"

"No," Lucas disagreed, "you were being _meddlesome_!"

"Actually…" Nathan trailed off before he let out a frustrated breath, "are we seriously going to argue over this like children? Or are you going to tell me what happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Did you _not _hear my little bit about your pathetic ass brooding?"

"Yeah, you know what? I think I did." Lucas mocked before he dropped his head and stared intently at the ground, knowing his brother wouldn't let it go. His lips parted and he sighed, "I had a fight with Lindsay."

Nathan choked on air. "_What_?"

"Lindsay and I… we had a fight."

"I heard you, man, I'm not deaf." Nathan mumbled as he leaned back against the picnic table, his eyes wide as he ingested what he had just heard. "It's just that… this is you and Linds, dude. The two of you never fight… I honestly think that you two have the easiest relationship ever."

Lucas sighed at that vocalization – that thought had been floating through his mind for a while now.

He just couldn't figure out if they had an easy relationship because they fit well together or because he was settling.

"Well," he sighed, "not anymore."

"Brooke or Peyton?"

"What?"

"Was the fight because of Brooke or Peyton?"

Lucas ran his hands over his head, "how'd you know it was over them?"

Nathan opened his mouth to tell his brother that almost every fight he had ever gotten into had been over them, but opted against it at the last moment as he stood up and patted the blonde on the back. "Just a lucky guess," he lied, "but the opening is tonight so, just a word of advice, I would wipe that pathetic wounded puppy look off your face unless you want Hales _and _Brooke harping on you. You now they will and, not to sound insensitive, but this is Brooke's night."

"Yeah, I know."

"But I'm still here for ya, man. We all are, but everything will work out for you. You just have to believe me on that one, bro."

Lucas nodded – the funny thing was he _did _believe Nathan.

"And... don't start anymore love triangles."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

**XXX**

"Oh – damn it – my mother was right!" Brooke cried in dismay as she rushed around the boutique and rearranged all of the clothes for the millionth time that morning, running her manicured fingers through her short hair. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she rearranged a rack of clothing from the smallest to biggest size, groaning in frustration. "Whatever made me think I could do this? You can't open a _fashion _boutique in _Tree Hill_! Other than me, no one has any idea of what is fashionable in this god forsaken town."

"Thanks," a voice scoffed in mock offence.

"Okay. Maybe I'm not the only one, but why the hell didn't you talk me out of this?" Brooke demanded as she whirled around on her heel, one of her hands resting on her hip while she scowled. "You are my assistant Millie, you're supposed to assist me – _aka _talk me out of plans that are going to epically fail!" Her hazel orbs widened for emphasis.

She had been freaking out all morning and a part of her knew that she was being ridiculous, but that didn't stop her from whining to her assistant every couple of seconds. Millicent had been the one that had sent her a text earlier that morning, announcing that she had arrived in the small town and would meet the fashion icon at the boutique. Brooke had hugged her assistant upon seeing her – because not having Millicent around every day was one thing she had really missed about New York – and then she had immediately freaked out. Millicent took it all in stride though, it was something she had gotten used to quickly after becoming the brunette's assistant.

That didn't make her whining any less annoying, though.

Rachel surelu would have slapped the fashion icon already if she had been there.

Millicent sighed as she laid down the stack of papers she had been looking over before she headed over to her friend. "Brooke, I didn't talk you out of them because you didn't _give _me the chance to talk you out of this," she said simply before she shook her head, cutting her boss off before she could interrupt, "and even if you had? I wouldn't have bothered because you are Brooke Davis and the store is going to do great. _You _are going to do great."

"No," hazel orbs widened in protest, "I'm going to _fail _and…"

"Yes, you are," a cool voice commented, "but I told you that weeks ago. It's not my fault that you _once again _failed in listening to me."

Brooke winced upon hearing the overly analytical voice that seemed to seep of nothing other than hatred and only spewed crude remarks. She turned her head and looked over at the door, visibly flinching when she came face to face with the corporate beast herself – Victoria Davis. Her mother was in their hometown and all she could do was stare blankly, allowing for her mouth to fall open as she took in her mother's flawless appearance. Not that she expected any less. Yet no words would tumble from her lips. But what _was _one supposed to say when their mother randomly showed up out of the blue?

Well a normal daughter would probably say 'hello' and hug their mother, but the fashion icon knew better than to try.

Her relationship – if she could even call it that – with her mother was nothing like that. It was purely business.

"Well," her mother continued stiffly as she straightened her clothes, walking further into the boutique, "are you going to _say _something or are you going to continue intimidating a fish?"

Brooke plastered a fake smile onto her face as she snapped out of it. "Mother," she nodded in acknowledgment, "what are you doing in Tree Hill?"

Cruel laughter escaped her mother's lips as she sighed in mock amusement. "Don't be _foolish, _Brooke. I haven't missed an opening yet. Just because _this one _is sure to be a failure, doesn't mean I'm not going to attend."

Millicent released a breath as she looked between the duo, noting how the fashion icon's posture had stiffened upon hearing the words. She had never been one for confrontation to begin with, but if there was one thing that the assistant knew, it was to never get in between an argument between the fashion icon and Victoria. Both were unyielding and knew how to fight without saying a word. The two of them could be ruthless when they wanted to be. Victoria only served to rile her daughter up and belittle her every chance she got and Brooke took it.

"You know what?" She frowned as she rapidly made a beeline for the back room, seeing the fashion icon open her mouth, "I'll be in the back."

"How long are you here?" Brooke questioned after sending her assistant a small smile, feeling herself tense up as she made eye contact with Victoria. Hadn't she left New York to escape all of this stress?

"However long it takes to convince you to come back with me to New York – so, in other words, until this whole opening falls apart and you realised what a mistake this was." Victoria commented as she steeled her gaze, shrugging with indifference when she saw the scowl her daughter was sending her way. "There'll be a seat reserved for you on the plane tomorrow – first class, of course."

"Of course," the fashion icon muttered to herself, her voice laced with sarcasm as she watched her mother walk around the store. Her eyebrow kinked and she crossed her arms over her chest, resisting the urge to throw a tantrum, "well in that case, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you've wasted your time by coming here. I'm. Not. Leaving."

"I _really _don't understand why you're acting like a spoiled little brat, Brooke."

She rolled her eyes, "maybe it's because you don't trust me enough for me to make my own decisions."

"Brooke, I _do _trust you to make your own decisions," Victoria sighed as she sent her daughter a condescending smiled, "and if you want to throw your life away for this _nauseating _hick town, then there is nothing I can do to stop you. But I will not let you drag this entire company down with you – you will _not _throw away all that **we **have worked for."

"Right – _we._" Brooke scoffed, licking her lips as she took a deep breath. She wanted nothing more than to scream at Victoria, telling her that _she _had been the one to build the company, telling her that it had been her designs and her talent and _her _broken heart that had fuelled her to do this. But the days where she stood up to her mother and bitched constantly were long gone so she opted for smiling tightly instead, struggling to keep her tone level as she continued talking, "well everything is ready for tonight so you can leave. But I'll see you at the opening – it starts at eight."

Actually, it started at seven but she wasn't going to tell her mother that.

The less time she had to spend with Victoria, the better.

Victoria's eyebrows crumpled together as she took in the appearance boutique once more before she looked at her daughter, a cruel grin adorning her features. "Are you _sure _you don't need my services around here? God knows that you have no one competent here to help you at the moment."

"_Mother! _Millie is good at her job," her daughter barked, a scowl etched into her face as she reached her limit. "And I will _not_ tolerate you spreading you bountiful, callous accusations where they are not needed nor wanted. I will see you later!"

Blue eyes widened in surprise. Brooke was starting to grow a backbone.

"I'll take one Brooke Davis original please, preferably without having to take any money out of my pocket, especially since I'll end up modelling it _anyway_." Rachel grinned as she entered the boutique, intending on finding out why her best friend had run off that morning, only for her brown orbs to widen at the sight of the face off in the middle of the store. Her shock faded and she smirked, "well hello, Bitchtoria. I haven't seen your ass in a while…" she trailed off, tilting her head to the side in contemplation, "so to speak, since it's not your _real _ass."

Victoria turned her gaze on the redhead, a scowl planted firmly on her face, "you're one to talk!"

Rachel just grinned, taking pride in the fact that she could get under the woman's skin, winking as she looked down at her ass. "It _does _look good, doesn't it? Thanks for noticing," she snickered as she looked back up at Victoria, "now I'm sure you're here for the opening so you should leave. That way how _kick ass _this place looks later will be a surprise. But we can catch up later, Vicky, the opening starts at…"

"Eight," Brooke interjected as she shared a look with the model.

Rachel blinked and stared at her friend as though she had finally lost her mind completely, only for a smile to tug at her lips when she got the message. _Brooke Davis, you manipulative bitch!_

"Right," she grinned as she walked over to Victoria and led her to the door, gripping her arm tighter than she needed to. "It starts at eight and god knows that it'll take you that long to cover up all of those horrendous wrinkles, so you better be moving along."

"_Do not _touch me," Victoria sneered as she yanked her arm away from the tight grasp and marched past the model, rolling her hazel-green eyes as she strutted.

Rachel finally allowed for her lips to quirk up into a smile as she waved mockingly, "bye, Cougar!"

Brooke shook her head as the door slammed shut, an exhausted sigh escaping her glossy lips as she looked over at her friend, "you know it's creepy that you call her 'cougar' – right?"

Dimples indented her cheeks.

"Well the whole cougar thing is in right now, and your evil bitch mother is the right age for it, and 'cougar' _is _nicer than the other names I would like to call her." Rachel admitted as she walked further into the store, falling onto the small white couch with a satisfied smile engraving her face as she stretched out. Her eyebrows rose as she looked at Brooke, "so Momzilla is in town, huh, slut?"

"So it would seem," her friend groaned with a pout as she slugged her way over to the couch, easily falling down to rest beside her. "But I _swear _if she starts anything tonight – actually, if _anyone _starts anything tonight – I might go fifty shades of psycho and kill them."

She shifted nervously.

Brooke groaned as she felt the movement, pushing herself up so she could send the model a look, frowning when she saw the wide smile.

Rachel always smiled widely when she was hiding something – and right then, Brooke could see her moulders.

Hazel orbs narrowed, "Rachel…"

Rachel's smile widened a little more, "Yeah?"

"What happened with Peyton?"

"Nothing," she waved flippantly, "I just gave the homewrecker something to think about."

Brooke groaned once more, "_Rachel!_"

"Oh let it go, you'll thank me for it someday." Rachel commented as she brushed it off, her face scrunching up in confusion when she heard someone curse softly, brown orbs widening when Millicent walked out of the backroom. Her eyebrow arched questioningly when she noted that the assistant had her finger in her mouth, a smile erupting onto her face when Millicent paused briefly to look at the redhead before she rolled her eyes. It was like she had hit the jackpot – first she bitched at Peyton, then Victoria, and now she could drive Millicent to the brink of insanity. Someone up there loved her.

"Millie, it's not that I don't appreciate the attempt," she mused as she gestured to the finger that Millicent had in her mouth. "And I can't really blame you since you're a pathetic sissy virgin, but your finger isn't good practice for BJ's because, if it's _that _small, then something is really wrong."

"Rachel," Brooke warned once again as she stood up.

"I really didn't miss you." Millicent commented as she scowled at Rachel.

"You _so _did," the redhead teased, "Once your life is blessed with the presence of all that is Rachel Gatina it is only normal for separation anxiety to kick in. I should've warned you."

"Oh anxiety is kicking in," Millicent scoffed, "but I doubt it's from separation."

Brooke threw her arms up in defeat when she saw Rachel open her mouth, knowing that there was no point in trying to stop them.

Her lips were quirked up into an honest smile the whole time though, her dimples indenting each of her cheeks as she rolled her eyes.

**XXX**

"_Hi you've reached Lindsay. I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep and…"_

Lucas sighed when he got her voicemail once again, sliding his cell phone into his pocket as he walked into the boutique. His lips instantly lifted up into a smile as he walked into the former café, knowing that showing up to the opening without his girlfriend would be suspicious, but his brother was the only one that knew about the fight and Nathan had been right. This night was all about Brooke, so he would just brush off all of the questions and claim that Lindsay was at home not feeling well. It was a lie but there was no need in ruining the fashion icon's night.

And from the look of everything, it looked as though the night was a success.

His blue orbs swept over the room and he couldn't help but smile when he saw the number of people that were in the boutique. It had been so long since a new business had opened in the small town and the reaction he saw before him was one that he had expected – energy seemed to bounce off the walls and countless people were fluttering around and several women were standing in line for the cash. Lucas saw a raven-haired woman standing at the cash register that he didn't recognize, but he simply smiled when she offered him a small smile when she caught his eyes before she accepted cash from the woman standing before her.

Lucas returned the smile before he searched the room for someone he knew.

Almost instantly he spotted his brother and best friend chatting happily near a rack of clothes. Haley was holding a black dress up to her small frame, obviously fighting a blush as she scowled up at Nathan, who was wearing his signature smirk. The brooder instantly shook his head in amusement, almost afraid of what his brother was saying, and the last thing he wanted was to interrupt the happiness that seemed to embrace the once-again happy couple. Plus he did not want to hear Nathan talk dirty to his best friend, so he instantly scouted the boutique once more.

His blue orbs spotted Peyton, but he had to blink several times to prove to himself that it was really the artist. Her usually curly hair had been straightened and pinned away from her face and her slender form was covered by a low-cut dress that flowed down to her knees. It clung to the few curves that the artist had and its green colour brought out her emerald orbs. It was a beautiful dress and his ex-girlfriend looked beautiful in it… but she didn't look like Peyton. Nothing about her appearance screamed 'Peyton Sawyer.'

Peyton looked up at that moment as if she had felt his gaze, smiling at him slightly before she noticed the inquiring gaze that had etched into his face. Her lips pursed together as she looked down at her dress before she looked back up to meet the brooder's gaze, rolling her green orbs as she mouthed the one word that explained everything – _"Brooke."_

Lucas chuckled.

He had almost expected Peyton to show up wearing jeans and a band tee-shirt – at least, that was what he had been telling Brooke – and he wasn't surprised that the fashion icon took things into her own hands.

Speaking of Brooke… his blue orbs immediately caught a glimpse of her and he plastered a patient smile on his face. She was on the other end of the room talking to someone who he had never seen before, but he brushed that thought off as he began to push his way through the crowded store towards Brooke. All he wanted to do was congratulate her, to tell her that she had done great, just like he had told her she would. But that was a total lie – there was something else he wanted. Lucas wanted to know why the brunette had been so distant with him over the past week, ever since that night at Tric, and this seemed to be his only chance to…

"I know you."

Lucas paused when he realised that the comment had been thrown his way, turning towards the voice and he felt his cerulean eyes widen slightly when he came face to face with an older version of his Pretty Girl. There were some obvious differences between the two women – the shapes of their faces and the way that their jaws curved, but the kinked eyebrow and dark brown hair made the woman's identity obvious. It was Victoria Davis, Brooke's mother.

But the fact that she knew who _his _identity was a little surprising to Lucas.

He had never been formally introduced to either of the fashion icon's parents, a notion that most would find absurd.

But they had never been around long enough for him to meet them, and Brooke had usually opted for _not _being home when her parents _were_.

"Mrs. Davis," he nodded in greeting, a tight smile etching into his face, "it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you," the brooder admitted as he held out his hand for the woman to shake.

All of the stories he had heard about the woman had scared him though, and he had often heard Victoria be compared to Cruella DeVil and 'the devil wears Prada bitch.'

But he also knew that Brooke knew how to exaggerate.

"Well, considering the spiteful girl she's turned into," Victoria mused as she looked down at the outstretched hand before she ignored it, kinking in eyebrow in a way that caused a sense of déja vu to rush through the brooder, "I suppose everything Brooke has told you has failed to paint me in the best light."

"And it's _all _true," Rachel sneered as she brushed past, wearing a ridiculously short purple dress, winking at the older woman as she continued on her way. "But I'm glad to see you managed to hide those wrinkles, have a _wonderful _evening, Vicky."

Lucas cringed slightly at the tone of the redhead's voice, shifting slightly on the spot. There were only a few people in the world that had ever managed to make him feel uncomfortable, but it appeared as though Victoria Davis was one of those people. He had never met her before but, even though he believed that the fashion icon had exaggerated a little, he'd heard more than enough horror stories about the woman to make him uncomfortable. Brooke, Peyton, and even Nathan, had all voiced their extreme dislike for the woman at one point in their life, and Rachel's malicious attitude towards the woman told the brooder that he should tred carefully. Some of it had to be true if _everyone _hated Victoria.

"Crack whore!" Victoria scoffed in annoyance before she brushed away some imaginary lint that had been on her clothes, her gaze drifting back over to the blonde in front of her. Her blue orbs narrowed slightly as she pursed lips together, taking in his appearance. He was an attractive young man – she would give him that much – but it was him and all of the other pathetic leeches in the small town that were ruining everything she had worked for. They were the ones keeping Brooke in the horrid town, and she could remember all too well how her daughter had been wearing a ring that _this _boy in front of her had given her. Brooke had claimed that it had been a mere joke, but Victoria refused to allow anything like that to pull the company further out of her reach.

"You're that Lucas Scott," she mused through narrowed eyes, "one of my daughters ill-fated love interests."

Lucas simply nodded his head, not knowing what else to do as he shifted uncomfortably once again.

"You must be so proud of Brooke. I mean, I can't believe all that she's accomplished." Lucas commented after a moment, changing the subject to something else, knowing that it was impossible for the older woman to _not _be proud of Brooke. She had come so far and there was no choice but to be proud of the brunette who had already accomplished so much in her life. Brooke had determination and a will that left room for no option other than success, something that all of her friends had noticed a long time ago.

"What she has accomplished with _my _help," the older woman emphasized in a cutting tone as she narrowed her eyes even further, "and let me make it known that I am not going to let you or her other so-called friends ruin her life. The rest of you may have decided that this backwater town is the only place that you will ever feel like you accomplished something in life, but my daughter _was _somewhere. She was in New York living the life that she has always wanted and the only reason she came back here was because all of you were miserable with your own lives and you felt the need to drag her down with you." She huffed, not even allowing the blonde to absorb her words before she continued, "And being the naïve girl that she is, Brooke came running back to this horrid place for you. As far as I'm concerned though, she's better off without _you_."

With those words, Victoria had turned around and brushed her way through the crowd of people once more, leaving the blonde all alone and all he could do was squint at nothing – brooding. He knew that her words had been aimed at all of them, but he couldn't shake off what she had said. The way that Victoria had sneered when she had claimed that her daughter was 'better off without you' had seemed as if she had aimed those words at him. It was as if she blamed _him _for ruining Brooke's life, but the thought that his ex-girlfriend was okay without him chipped at his heart. He knew that he wasn't okay without her, not really.

"So I just saw you talking to The Devil who wears Prada," Peyton joked as she walked up to the brooder who had a forlorn expression etched into his face, a sympathetic smile on her face. "You okay, Luke?"

Blue orbs blinked, "Did she just…?"

"Verbally punch you in the 'nads?" She suggested with a smile, chuckling when the brooder nodded. "Yeah – that's how she says hi."

Lucas shook his head in disbelief, "and all these years I thought Brooke was exaggerating when she talked about her mother."

"Oh no, _god no_, it was all true. Bitchtoria is one insufferable bitch," Peyton commented simply with a shrug, her lips pulling down into a frown when she noticed that another insufferable bitch was missing. Green orbs widened before her eyebrows crumpled together, "where's Lindsay? I thought she was coming tonight."

"She couldn't make it," the brooder answered vaguely, offering Peyton a brief smile as he spotted the brunette he had originally been heading towards. "I'm going to talk to Brooke, I'll see you later."

Peyton blinked in surprise, "Bye…"

Her two eyebrows rose in confusion, surprised by his attitude, but she simply shrugged and went in search of Naley.

She knew that if he wanted to talk to her about whatever-it-was, he would come to her eventually. Lucas always had.

**XXX**

"And how is the prettiest girl here tonight?"

"Lucas!" Brooke squeaked as she spun on her heel so she could scowl at the brooder properly.

Lucas simply chuckled at her glare as she reached out to punch him on the arm, a grin tugging at his lips when he saw the tiniest hint of a blush that was slowly staining the fashion icon's face. Composure and confidence had always been two things that had naturally gravitated around Brooke Davis and a blush was something that wasn't all too common for the dimpled beauty. But the fact that _he _was the one that had such an effect on her, it was enough to have the grin overtaking Lucas' face.

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest as she kinked an eyebrow at the pleased blonde in front of her, no traces of amusement on her face. "Don't even grin at me like that, mister. I thought we had an understanding in our friendship – I'm always right and you're not allowed to tease me or sneak up on me!"

"I'm sorry, Pretty Girl." Lucas replied as he watched for the brunette's reaction, wondering if he would see her tense at the nickname once more. He had let it slide and hadn't brought it up with Brooke, but he _had _noticed how she seemed to tense up or close her eyes as if she were in pain whenever his old pet name tumbled from his lips. It was a reaction he didn't understand. Brooke had always loved the nickname, and he had always loved calling her Pretty Girl. It was fitting for she _was _a very pretty girl and, for a while, she had been his girl.

"I'll bet you are." Brooke muttered dryly as she tried to block out the pain that the old pet name caused her. Whenever she heard it, it felt as if someone had stabbed a knife into her heart and had cruelly decided to twist the blade for good measure. It was a sensation she felt every time she heard 'Pretty Girl' fall from the brooder's lips. She felt as if he was slowly killing her, taunting her, because she wasn't his Pretty Girl anymore. And that was what was _really _slowly killing her on the inside, but she would bury it. She would bury her feelings for him, and she knew it was possible. She had done it before.

"I actually am," her ex-boyfriend chuckled as he looked around, "So how's everything going?"

"Well not to brag or anything," she grinned, not even bothering to pause when he sent a doubtful look her way, "but I think things are going well. I talked to Millie a couple of minutes ago, and so far we've sold three dresses, a couple of shirts… and some scarves, apparently."

"Ah, got one for me?"

"Well if you insist," she teased as she winked at the blonde before she skipped over to where the scarves were neatly arranged, walking back to his side with a light blue scarf in her hands. Lucas didn't seem amused by her antics at all, but the fashion icon merely giggled and wrapped it around his neck, her glossy pink lips resting by his ear as she whispered, "it brings out your eyes."

"Thanks," Lucas deadpanned when the brunette pulled away from him. "I'll be sure to wear it all the time in that case because god forbid I wear something that doesn't bring out my eyes," he fluttered his eyelashes at the pretty girl in front of him, "so what do you think? Do I look pretty?"

"Oh _so _pretty," the brunette assured as her dimpled grin widened even further, giving him a thumbs up, "do _you _feel pretty?"

"Adorable."

"Well you are, and I think Rachel should be afraid now." Brooke mused as she kinked an eyebrow, "you never know, I might fire her skanky ass – god knows my mother would be thrilled – and hire you. You could be the new face of _Clothes over Bros_… not sure how Victoria would like that one, though."

"Well based on the little chat I just had with her? I'm going to bet on her _hating _the idea," the brooder admitted as he rubbed his head, thinking about the horrible first impression he had just given Victoria. Back in high school he had always wanted to meet her and her at-the-time husband, hoping to win their approval, but something told him that was impossible. Victoria was cold and cruel, the complete opposite of her daughter, and the first impression _he _had just gotten from _her _scared him. A voice in the back of his mind told him that the woman could be malevolent when she wanted to be.

"Besides, why would you ever fire Rachel?" He questioned after several moment of comfortable silence, "she seems to think she's the best model you have. And I thought Brooke Davis _always _had to have the best?"

"Oh she does, I thought you would know that by now."

"Oh, I do. And if I remember correctly, she always had to have her own way too." Lucas mused as he remembered how stubborn the brunette had been several times in the past. It had always been pointless for him to argue with her, a thought that made him chuckle as a memory surfaced in his mind, "I seem to remember a certain brunette withholding all kissing, hugging, and making-out until I went and bought her some butter pecan ice cream at one in the morning."

Brooke grinned. "I seem to remember a certain blonde caving very, _very _quickly."

"Yeah, well," he scoffed, "you weren't playing fair."

"I've _never _played fair, Luke."

"That's for sure."

Her mouth fell open as she reached out to slap his arm, "_Be nice_."

"I'm always nice," the brooder scoffed as he arched an eyebrow. "But, just a random thought here, you always had to have the best – right?"

"I thought we already established this, Broody?"

"We did," he admitted as he looked at her with a sneaky grin, one that made the fashion icon frown at the author apprehensively, "but does that mean that _I _was the best in high school?"

Brooke snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. You were just a pity case."

"Your words warm my very heart, Brooke Davis." Lucas swooned sarcastically as he lifted a hand to his heart, hanging his head in mock sadness, only for laughter to fall from his lips moment later. The sound was immediately followed by the sound of the brunette's musical laughter, the two sounds mixing together beautifully, and all of the bad seemed to fade away. In that moment none of his earlier confusion or the feelings that had lingered after his fight with Lindsay remained. All that seemed to exist in that moment was the two of them, together, and the brooder was more than okay with that.

**XXX**

Green orbs narrowed in intrigue as she watched the former couple crack up laughing, falling against each other as both of their faces lit up. It was a sight that she had become accustomed to a long time ago, a thought that had her eyebrows crumpling together in contemplation when she felt another presence walk up beside her, a sigh tumbling from her lips. Her heart ached and she hated what she was about to say, knowing that on some level she had been the one to screw everything up for the broody and cheery duo. They had been happy until she had made an ill-timed declaration, but now it looked like…

She sighed, "I think she's falling for him again."

Rachel snorted as she took a sip for her champagne, "that's insinuating that she got over him to begin with."

Peyton allowed for a small smile to appear on her face as she looked over at the redhead, thinking that she was joking, but her eyes were met with a serious expression and it made her frown deepen.

What did _that_ mean?

"But she's been in relationships since Lucas."

"I'll give you that one, homewrecker." Rachel sighed as she rolled her eyes, clearing her throat when the blonde scowled at her in annoyance, "but I'm afraid out dear Brooke hasn't been serious about anyone since she broke it off with Broody-Scott because of your cruel, ill-timed declaration of love for said Broody-Scott because you were under the misguided impression that he was meant to be with you instead of her."

Peyton winced at the harsh truth, opting for not commenting on it as one thought continued to roll around her mind. "But she and Chase were pretty close," she frowned as she looked at the redhead, "weren't they?"

Another uncharacteristic snort filled the room as the model downed the rest of her champagne, placing the empty glass on a nearby table before she looked at the blonde, a smug smirk etched into her face. "I thought you didn't need a crash course in Brooke 101? That right there," she commented as she made a hand gesture for emphasis, "_that _shows how well you really know her, Peyton."

Peyton opened her mouth to respond, but the redhead was already gone, leaving her behind with her thoughts and a frown.

**XXX**

Lucas let out a breath as he approached the side door of his house, tiredly rubbing the back of his neck. The opening had ended a while ago but they had all decided to order a pizza to celebrate afterwards – everyone had teased the fashion icon endlessly when she had freaked out, threatening to kill any of them if they touched the clothes – and it had been fun. It had reminded him a lot of high school and a smile had been etched into his face the entire night, but he had been dreading going home the whole time. Part of him _knew _that Lindsay was still pissed off at him, there was no other reason that she wouldn't have shown up at the opening.

But now it was time to face the music.

He opened the red door and slipped inside his bedroom, frowning as pure darkness greeted him. Lucas had been expecting to see his girlfriend stretched out on his bed with a good book or talking happily on the phone but, as he searched the wall for the light switch, he couldn't help but frown. Lindsay was nowhere in sight and, even though he was happy to have some light in the room after finding the light switch, a sigh tumbled from his lips as he loosened his tie and headed out into the house.

"Linds?"

His blue orbs squinted together as he walked up the hall, blinking in surprise when he saw a blue-tinted light coming from the kitchen. He sighed and made his way towards the light, his mouth falling open as his gaze swept over the sight before his eyes. Lindsay was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at something on hrt laptop with tears running down her cheeks, a sight that had his eyebrows furrowing together as dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Something was obviously wrong.

"Linds," he began, only for his eyes to widen slightly when he realised that she was on _his _laptop reading _his _story. His face fell and he rubbed the back of his head, "Lindsay, it's not what it looks like."

Damn it – he really should have locked his laptop before he left.

His girlfriend didn't move a muscle as she continued to read one paragraph over and over, a sigh escaping her lips as she stood up and avoided his eyes, mumbling: "you're still in love with her, aren't you?"

Lindsay's voice held no anger or accusation, just resignation, but the brooder still found himself groaning upon hearing her words. It appeared as though she hadn't heard anything he had said earlier that morning and he couldn't help roll his eyes. He loved her, but he couldn't remain in a relationship where he had to continuously defend himself against insecurities. With Brooke it had made sense, because she'd had every reason in the world not to trust him again, but even all of her fears had dwindled with time. They had returned twice as strong when he had kissed Peyton again though, but Lindsay didn't have that excuse. Nothing had happened – there was no reason for her not to trust him. Only his past.

Besides, the book wasn't even about him – about _them_.

He sighed, "Lindsay… I'm not in love with Peyton."

"I wasn't talking about _Peyton _and, actually, I find it so funny that I was threatened by her in the first place." Lindsay admitted as she finally met his eyes, wanting to see the truth in his blue orbs when he answered, "I mean, she was just the rebound-girl – wasn't she?" She had been so confused when she had first read _An Unkindness of Ravens_, unable to understand how he had gone from declaring his love to one girl only to change his mind several weeks later, but it now made sense. His heart had been broken by the brunette, and he had chosen the blonde because she had loved him and she had been the safe choice. The rebound that couldn't break his heart as badly as 'the one' for him had managed to.

Lucas blinked in confusion, obviously not understanding.

"I was talking about Brooke," his editor sighed. "You're still in love with her, Luke. And I honestly don't think there's ever been a day where you haven't been."

Lucas had no response.

He had no words to refute or confirm her accusation, he just stood there.

No words would leave his mouth as he stood there, staring at his editor sadly.

There was a part of him that wished he could say something that would ease her pain, but no words came.

Lindsay sighed sadly, his silence giving her the answer she had needed, shaking her head as she walked out the door.

Lucas didn't move a muscle, suddenly feeling a change.

_How many moments can you point to and say – "that's when it all changed"?_

-TBC-


	12. Running Around In Circles In My Mind

**AN: **I'm officially done school for the year, and to celebrate you're going to get some Brucas!

* * *

**Running Around In Circles In My Mind**

Brooke groaned as the sunlight suddenly spilled into her room, scrunching up her face as she turned her face into her pillow, refusing to wake up. She knew that she had to be at the boutique in a couple of hours considering the amount of light that seemed to be flooding her bedroom, but she didn't feel like rolling out of bed yet. Her assistant had talked her into taking the morning off since it was a Saturday and she was hell bent on staying in bed as long as possible, regardless of the fact she would have been up hours ago if it hadn't been for Millicent. A smile tugged at her lips at the thought of her assistant, sleeping in that morning felt like heaven and she was _so _giving Millicent a raise for this.

She snuggled down into her sheets.

But the warm feeling didn't last.

"We need to talk, slut – _now_." Rachel scowled as she released the curtain that she had just torn open, walking over to the edge of the bed, her arms crossed over her chest.

Hazel orbs fluttered open in disgust, "oh god – my eyes."

"It's not that bright!"

"I wasn't talking about the sun, I was talking about your face." Brooke groaned as she sent the redhead a withering glare, attempting to untangle herself from the bed sheets as she kinked an eyebrow, "and Rachel? _Please _tell me that you barging into my room and waking me up isn't going to become a thing. What part of me trying to sleep in do you _not _understand?"

"Stop your bitching, you gotta be at the store in seventy-five minutes anyway, I'm simply waking you up so you can get ready." Rachel scowled pointedly, only to pause when she realised bitching at the brunette wouldn't get her anywhere, sighing loudly as she crawled into the bed with her best friend. Her brown orbs rested on Brooke with a calculating gaze when she saw the kinked eyebrow, "but that's not the point – we really need to talk, Brooke."

Brooke used a hand to cover up a yawn as she looked at the model sadly, "can't this wait until I have some coffee in my system?"

Her friend snorted, a smile tugging at her lips as she scoffed, "you have a serious addiction."

"I'll take that as a no, you caffeine nazi." Brooke grumbled.

Rachel shrugged, "You'll get over it."

She watched as the fashion icon rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything. It had been a couple of days since the opening and she had been holding this off since that night, hoping that her friend would come to her eventually, but every word she had said to Peyton that day had been proven correct. Brooke wouldn't come to you, not unless she was in desperate need of advice. Yet the redhead had promised herself that she wouldn't let it go this time until she got some answers, though she knew that they would be hard to get. Brooke avoided this topic like a professional – she _hated _talking about Lucas Scott.

"So what did you need to talk to me about, bitch?" Brooke asked in an annoyed tone, missing the comfort of sleep as the two of them lid in silence, "What'd you need?"

Rachel sighed. "You know I hate these heart-to-heart things, almost as much as you hate this topic actually, but I...'"

Brooke's face fell. "Rachel..."

"I was talking to Peyton at the opening and she said something that got me thinking – she thinks that you're falling for Lucas again." Rachel continued without letting her friend protest, preparing herself for the anger that was sure to be thrown her way, the words tumbling from her lips. "Of course _I _told the bitch that you never got over him in the first place, but..."

"You told her _WHAT_?" Brooke demanded as she rolled out of the bed.

Rachel sighed and got up from where she was sitting on the bed, wincing at the sound of anger in the brunette's voice as she walked over to Brooke, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Brooke..."

Hazel orbs blazed in fury. "Don't you dare _'Brooke'_ me, Rachel!"

"I wouldn't want to," she grinned as she hope to deflate some of the tension in the room, "because if I remember correctly, you've always been a little more fond of Brookeing yourself, slut."

"Don't even go there, and stop trying to make jokes because I'm mad at you." Brooke scowled, a huff falling from her lips s she ran her fingers through her hair, "and what the hell gave you the right to – no, what the hell gave you the idea that I was falling for...?" Her raspy voice faltered as she frowned, unable to say his name in the sentence.

"For Lucas?" Rachel finished with an eye roll. Anger flared inside her at the thought of her best friend thinking of the brooder in that way. She had always known that her friend had never gotten over Lucas, just like she knew that the way the brunette was living now was unhealthy, but somehow the thought of Brooke openly loving the brooder seemed worse. Part of her knew that her friend was in pain now, not being able to be with him, but her heart told her that it was nothing compared to the pain the brunette would feel if she ever opened up to Lucas again. At least this way she wouldn't come home to her best friend sobbing again, heartbroken over Lucas Scott.

"Well besides the fact that you haven't been in a serious relationship since _Lucas_," she sighed, "then you gave me all the proof I needed during the last heart-to-heart we had. You admitted you still loved him when you were plastered at Tric."

Brooke gawked at the model for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest, finally realising what she had said at Tric.

Damn it – if she was going to go around talking about how she still loved the brooder when she was intoxicated, then she had to stay away from alcohol.

"Well you know me when I'm drunk," she chuckled as she tried to avoid continuing the conversation, "I talk about anything and everything – none of it ever means anything. And what do you mean I haven't been in a serious relationship since I was with Lucas? I was with..."

"Chase does _**not **_count, Brooke." Rachel interjected with a scowl, knowing where the fashion icon had been going with the comment. She had never had a problem with Chase – he had been good for her best friend after she had broken up with Lucas. He had understood the pain Brooke had been going through and he had been sweet and understanding, everything that the former cheer-captain had needed and wanted, but that did not mean that what the two of them had shared had been love. They had been each other's rebound – their way of repairing their broken hearts.

Brooke frowned, "why the hell not?"

Her friend scoffed in amusement, "because he was rebound-guy."

Her mouth fell open, hazel orbs almost bulging out of her skull, "Chase was _not _rebound-guy."

Rachel raised her two eyebrows, frowning at her friend before she nodded slowly, "yes he was, Brooke."

"No," the fashion icon scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head, "no he wasn't, Rachel."

"Well in that cause, then why don't you remind me of the _reason _you and Chase broke up?"

"Because, because, because," she stuttered, not liking where the conversation was going. "Well because we didn't mesh well together!"

"Brooke, that's bull and you _know _it," the redhead groaned as she threw her hands up in frustration, "the two of you broke up because he wasn't Lucas. You can deny it all you want and tell me that it was because the two of you just didn't work as a couple, but you and I both know that a large factor in that break-up was Lucas."

"Lucas wasn't even _there_!"

"Maybe he wasn't there physically," she admitted, "but he was the one in your heart and that was more than enough."

Brooke sighed dejectedly as she walked over to her bed, plopping down on the edge.

"Then there was what happened in New York..."

"Rachel, don't go there," she pleaded softly, "please."

"You're going to have to talk to _someone _about it at some point," Rachel sighed as she walked over to sit beside her best friend, her eyes soft as she looked at Brooke, holding her hand tightly. "I just don't want you to get hurt again, Brooke."

"I know that," a dimpled grin appeared, "you've always have my back."

Whenever the model hadn't been trying to screw her over, that was.

"And I always will," Rachel vowed, "you're stuck with me, slut."

"There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with, bitch."

"That's good to know," she commented before she changed the subject back, "and I didn't mean to corner you. I just wanted to see where your head was at with the whole Lucas-thing because you and I both know that, other than making you fall in love with him, he's always been good at hurting you."

"Rachel," Brooke sighed.

"You know I'm not saying any of them to hurt you, I actually think it's great you and Luke have managed to build a good friendship since you've come back." Rachel admitted as she wrapped her arms around her friend, her words genuine, "you were miserable in New York ever since he visited you. You weren't _Brooke _anymore. You need him in your life, but I don't want to watch senior year or New York play out all over again and I..."

"How our relationship is now, is how it's going to stay," the brunette assured, "Lucas is _just _a friend."

Secretly she hoped her words were true.

She didn't want to be hurt either.

_"Puhlease_, slut! Like you and Luke ever worked as just friends," Rachel scoffed, rolling her eyes when the fashion icon nudged her. "With how you two couldn't keep your hands off of each other in high school – when your broody boy wasn't checking _me _out, that is – I give it _less _than five months before he has you on your back moaning his name and..."

"You are _such _a bitch," the brunette shouted, laughter falling from her lips as she pulled her friend in for a tight hug, "and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

**XXX**

Lucas anxiously ran his hand through his tousled blonde hair as moved about the house. He had spent the entire morning make sure the house was somewhat clean for when his mother arrived later that day because, with the week he had been having, the last thing he needed was for his mom to tease him about the state the house was in. But there was a part of him that knew it was a lost cause, because it didn't matter that he had bought the house from her. Karen Roe would always see the small house as _her _house and that meant that it had be straightened up before he went to pick the trio up once Andy's yacht docked. He wouldn't hear of anything else the entire visit if he didn't – aside from the inevitable conversation about his love life.

It was one talk he wasn't looking forward to, especially since his relationship was up in the air.

Hell, he didn't even know if he was still in a relationship with Lindsay.

The two of them hadn't talked days, not since she had left in the middle of the night.

Lindsay wasn't answering her phone either.

"Are you actually cleaning?"

Lucas paused, not really believing that he was actually hearing her voice, blinking in surprise when he turned around and came face to face with a tired-looking Lindsay. Dark circles had formed under her eyes and her lips were lifted up into a hesitant smile, but the brooder would be lying if he claimed that he wasn't happy to see her. He had been worrying about her ever since she had walked out his door a couple of nights ago and he was happy to see her. He had missed his editor, but the happiness he felt couldn't erase the dread he felt in his stomach upon seeing the sadness in her eyes.

But neither wanted to be the first one to say it aloud, even though they both knew what the days of no communication meant.

It was just a matter of who had the guts to approach the subject first.

"Hey," the brooder greeted as he rubbed the back of his neck, his nervousness increasing as he released a small chuckle, "and yeah. My mom will be here later and..."

"And she would have an absolute fit if the house was in a mess." Lindsay finished as she slowly walked further into the room and rubbed her hands in her jeans, gazing at the blonde with a deep frown etched into her face. He looked like hell, if she was being honest with herself, and he looked as if he had spent the past few days worrying nonstop. Her mind told her that that would be a fairly good bet to make too, especially if the number of messages he had left on her phone was any indication. Lucas had been worried about her but, as much as she wished it would, that didn't change the fact that he was in love with his ex-girlfriend. Lucas was still in love with Brooke Davis.

Lucas winced as he offered a small smile, slowly walking over to Lindsay. "Pretty much. And she'd probably try to ground me too. So where have you been?" He asked softly, "I tried calling you but I only got your voicemail."

"I was at a motel and I had my phone turned off." Lindsay admitted as she watched the brooder nod with an impartial expression strewn across his features. Impartial wasn't what she wanted though, she wanted him to talk to her about this. She wanted the two of them to find some way to work past this – some way for _her _to finally be number one in his heart – and there was a small part of her wanted to hear one of the famed declarations of love that the brooder was famous for. Words that would change her mind and make her stay, but something told her that those speeches were solely reserved for Brooke Davis.

"I just I needed some time to think things over and think about what I wanted – about what's best for me. I didn't mean to make you worry," she continued with a serious tone, feeling guilty for causing the brooder to worry over the past couple of days. Lindsay knew that she didn't really have a right to be mad; it wasn't his fault any more than it was hers or Brooke's for that matter. The former couple hadn't snuck around behind her back and nothing had happened between them, the heart just wanted what it wanted. It was pointless to fight against it.

"Lindsay, if that was true," Lucas shrugged once again, "then you would've answered at least once. You would have left me a message or _something _to let me know that you were okay."

"I just needed to think and I wouldn't have been able to do that with you around, Luke." Lindsay said honestly and for a moment her face lifted up into a smile, a chuckle falling from her lips as she smiled at Lucas, "it wasn't anything personal but if it helps being alone didn't really help. The entire time I heard your voice in the back of my mind."

He raised an eyebrow. "You do know that hearing voices is a sign of insanity – right?"

"Yeah," Lindsay chuckled, her smile remaining on her face until her previous frown replaced it. All of her thoughts continued to jump around her mind as she tried to chew on her bottom lip, searching her mind for a way to approach the subject that had been looming over the two of them for days – for _weeks _if the two of them were being honest. It had been there, lurking, ever since the artist had returned to town with Brooke. Neither had done anything or had _tried _to get in between the couple, but the editor couldn't deny that it had happened regardless. Maybe the fractures in their relationship were there to begin with. Days later though, only one question was on her mind.

"Luke, I want to ask you something and I don't want you to try and spare my feelings, I just want you to be honest." She admitted before she released a breath, "but what the hell are _**we **_doing?"

Lucas instantly knew that she was talking about their relationship and all he could do was shrug in response. Defeat weighed down upon him because, even though he knew that he loved Lindsay, he knew that the same question had been floating around his mind for a while now. He loved the woman in front of him – Lindsay had been great to him over the past few years and the two of them had shared a wonderful friendship, but a part of him now believed that changing their relationship from friends to _more _had been a mistake. Because even though he loved her, there was no denying that his heart belonged to someone else. It always had.

A sigh fell from his lips as he looked down at the floor, trying to get all of his thoughts together. "I honestly don't know anymore. All I know is that a part of me _does _love you and that's not going to change, and I think for a while I really thought that the two of us had a chance at the long haul. But I've been thinking about it – about _**us **_– over the past few days too and and I think that we both knew from the beginning that we wouldn't last. We knew it, but we were just too afraid to admit it."

Lindsay breathed out as she headed over the wall, resting against it as she nodded, "yeah."

There was no longer a frown etched into her features and there was no anger or disappointment – just acceptance.

She chuckled sadly. "And then there's the fact there's someone else – someone that you're clearly in love with – and the two of you have so much history that I would never be able to compete with it."

Lucas closed his eyes and finally allowed for himself to accept the truth, the truth that she was _not _the fashion icon and she never would be. Just like their history would never be able to add up to what he had shared with Brooke. There had been so much happiness, sadness, pain and love between the duo previously known as Pretty Girl and Boyfriend that the brooder knew that nothing or no one would ever be able to replace it. No one would ever be able to replace her – and he was honestly wondering why he had ever thought it possible to begin with. He had learned a long time ago that Brooke Davis was one of a kind.

He nodded his head slightly as he opened his eyes, looking over at his editor, "she just came before you."

His heart cracked a little when he saw tears for in Lindsay's eyes.

"I know and things have been different between us ever since they came back. I'm not using that as an excuse, because we would have seen the flaws in our relationship eventually even if they hadn't come home, but I think them being back in your life just made us face the truth a little sooner." His editor admitted as she smiled him, "besides, I really think the two of us deserve to be with the one we're meant to be with. And I deserve to be with someone I trust. And I'm not saying that I _don't _trust you, because I do, but I don't trust the way you _**say **_you feel about me enough to stay."

Lucas looked at her knowingly, remembering seeing the exact same look in the former cheer-captain's eyes back in their senior year when she had broken up with him, "You're breaking up with me."

"I think it's for the best," the editor nodded as she pushed herself off the wall and walked over to his, leaning up to kiss him softly on the cheek before she looked up at Lucas. "I'm still your friend and your editor because I believe in you _and _I do love you, Luke. I just can't continue living like this and neither can you. It's not fair to me, it's not fair to you and and it's not fair to Brooke." Lindsay smiled softly when the brooder blinked at her, "because I have a feeling that, that girl still loves you. You just have to stop lying to yourself about how _you _feel about _her_."

Lucas shook his head. He heard every word that she was saying to him and somewhere in his heart he knew that it was the truth, but he wasn't ready to face that truth yet. He needed time to grieve the loss of his relationship with the editor before he even contemplated admitting how he felt about Brooke, because a part of him really did love Lindsay. It wouldn't be fair to her if he rushed into the fashion icon's arms as soon as they broke up, and he knew that Brooke would think that she was merely the rebound. And she wasn't – she _wouldn't _be. Brooke was so much more than that.

"I'm not ready for that," he admitted aloud, "that wouldn't be fair to either of you. Besides Lindsay, you don't know for sure that she feels the same way about me as she did back then. It's not like I've had the best track record with her or her heart."

"But the two of you _will _work it out eventually. I know that and, even though I'm not okay with it right now, I _will _be because I once edited this book and one of the characters – a cheery brunette – said that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." Lindsay pointed out, shaking her head with a small smile, "I just don't know why I thought _I _ever stood a chance against that girl."

"If it helps, I didn't even know how I felt."

Lucas knew that it was a lie on some level, though.

A part of him had always known that Brooke was the one.

He had just been hell bent on denying the fact for the past four years.

"And I'm sorry, Lindsay." Lucas sighed, "I didn't mean for this to happen, and a part of me does love you, but..."

Lindsay nodded sadly. "But I'm not Brooke."

Lucas looked down. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are," she nodded as she sent him a genuine smile, "but I should probably go pack. It shouldn't take me too long though; most of my stuff is still in New York." Lindsay paused at her words, shaking her head in wonder as a thought crossed her mind. They had reminded her that the small town wasn't her home, not in the way that it was his or Brooke's, and it almost seemed ironic that she was returning to the city that the fashion icon had left behind several weeks ago. Tree Hill had never been her true home and it suddenly made sense to her _why _she still technically lived in New York – it was her home. It was where she belonged.

Lindsay pushed the thought away as she looked at Lucas. "But I guess I'll be talking to you. From what I read, that book should be done soon. You seem to have found your inspiration again."

"Linds," the brooder trailed off, looking down in shame as he cringed.

"Luke, it's okay. From what I read, it's a beautiful story but it's not _our_ story. I do look forward to editing it when it's done though," she confessed as she brushed past the blonde and headed to the room that the two of them had shared, pausing at the door to look back at Lucas. "Just promise me something, okay? Promise me that you won't take too long to tell Brooke how you really feel. I know that you're not ready _now_, but she's not going to wait forever and I want that new novel of yours to have a happy ending, Luke. _**Everyone **_loves a happy ending."

"I promise," the brooder replied as he backed away from her, "I'll just head out for a while so you can pack. I have to pick up my mom and Andy at the dock in a couple of hours anyway, but take all of the time you need."

Lindsay nodded, "okay."

A sigh fell from her lips once he was out of sight.

Part of her knew that he was running off to see Brooke.

Lucas had to see her so he could look into her eyes, to see if he could see what everyone else claimed was still there: love.

Lindsay pursed her lips together as she walked into the bedroom to pack up all of her belongings, her thoughts taking over as she headed to the dresser. With how insecure she had been over the past several weeks, it felt odd that a part of her was happy on some level that it was _Brooke _and not Peyton. She didn't know how that made sense, but it somehow made her feel like she hadn't been just the rebound-girl. Brooke had been the girl that the brooder had loved and, when it hadn't worked out, he had moved onto Peyton and _then _onto her.

She just hoped that he wouldn't let the fashion icon slip away again. Because, even though it broke her heart that she had fallen for a guy who was so obviously in love with someone else, it didn't change the fact that she loved him and wanted him to be happy. That was all she wanted for Lucas – and for the brunette as well. Brooke had been nothing other than kind to her since she had come to town and, as much as the editor hated to admit it, Brooke Davis was an amazing person and she _had _grown on her over the past few weeks.

But, more than anything, the former couple deserved to be happy again.

Because everyone – including Lindsay – loved a happy ending.

**XXX**

Brooke released a deep sigh as she walked around the boutique, her nerves getting the best of her as she continued to pace. She was happy for the solitude that consumed her in that moment, even though there was nothing that she hated more than being alone. Yet, after the conversation that she had shared with the redhead that morning, she welcomed the seclusion and it was why she had been thankful when Mouth had arrived at the boutique, asking if he could _borrow _Millicent long enough for the two of them to grab a coffee. Brooke had nearly pushed the two of them out the door, happy to finally have some time by herself where she could just _think_.

Her mind kept drifting back to the conversation she'd had with Rachel.

More specifically, it kept drifting back to the fact that everyone thought she was in love with Lucas.

Peyton and Rachel, not to mention Lindsay who had always suspected _one _of the ex-girlfriends still possessed feelings for the brooder.

Probably even her beloved Naley had their own feelings on the topic, because it seemed as though _everyone _was under the impression she had once again fallen for Lucas Scott.

Not that anymore falling had been needed on her part. But now everyone thought that she was madly in love with him and, the scary thing was, Brooke was pretty sure they were right.

Yet a part of her knew that her being in love with the brooder wasn't anything new. She had loved him since she had been sixteen years old, but she had been under the impression that she was no longer _**in **_love with Lucas. Loving him was something that she could handle, but she had no idea how she felt about the idea about still being _in _love with him. Brooke had lived in denial since her senior year and had done her best to bury all of those feelings, not allowing herself to be in love with him.

But you didn't _choose _who you loved.

Brooke sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair, chewing on her bottom lip as she debated on whether or not she was lying to herself now.

Had Rachel been right? Had she been in love with the blonde all of this time?

The answer hit her instantly, assaulting her mind in the form of memories. All of the declarations of love, every kiss, every touch, and it caused the wind to momentarily leave her lungs as she slowly walked over to the white couch in a daze. She was afraid that her knees would fail her if she remained standing and, as she plopped down onto the couch, the fashion icon closed her eyes and did her best to fight the tears that she felt stinging her eyes.

She was _in _love with Lucas Scott.

And she always had been.

But it didn't matter.

Their ship had sunk a long time ago – way back in high school, weeks before she had finally ended their relationship – and she knew that there was no chance for the two of them to be together now. Far too much had happened since then and there were far too many years in the fold for the idea of them getting back together to seem logical in any way. Plus the possibility of a reunion wasn't an option. Lucas loved Lindsay, his semi live-in girlfriend of two years, and he seemed happy. That was more than enough for Brooke.

All she had ever wanted was for the brooder to be happy.

It had been a part of the reason she had broken up with him senior year.

He hadn't been happy with her and, though it had killed her, she had known it was because his heart had been with Peyton.

But it wasn't now and, regardless of what the redhead had tried to tell her, there was no chance that it rested with her anymore either. It had been a truth that she had accepted years ago and she had fought against the butterflies she felt in his presence for the past few years, but now her mind was filled with ideas. Rachel's words had managed to fill her mind with the ideas of what could have been if she had never broken up with Lucas, and what could be if she just owned up her feelings. Bittersweet memories fluttered across her mind, bringing a smile to her face as she thought about her previous relationship with Lucas, and it was all _Rachel's _fault.

Actually, it was partially Peyton's fault as well.

She had been the one to plant the insane idea in the redhead's mind, an action that had led to Rachel's heart-to-heart earlier that morning.

Brooke groaned at the mere memory of that conversation, groaning in annoyance. She really did hate Rachel heart-to-hearts.

"You okay, Brooke?"

Hazel orbs blinked in confusion as they looked over at the door, surprise lacing her voice, "Luke?"

Brooke jumped up from the couch and walked over to the door to greet Lucas, her previous turmoil forgotten as she wrapped her arms around him, dimples indenting her cheeks as he pulled her close. The brooder pulled her as close to his body as possible, as if he were hoping the two of them would become a single organism, and she sighed contently as she sunk into the hug. Being in his arms felt _right. _Hazel eyes blinked in shock when she realised that she was enjoying being in his arms a little too much.

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him, "so what're you doing visiting me in the middle of the day, handsome?"

"Just thought I'd come see how you were doing." Lucas shrugged as he stared into her eyes, looking for any sign of the girl that he had fallen in love with back in high school. The girl that he had managed to break so many times, the same girl that always managed to look past it and let him all the way in. He needed to know if there was any chance that _that _girl was still in there somewhere – the girl who had loved him.

"Well I'm okay," the fashion icon replied as she pulled away, her body instantly missing his warm touch as she walked over to the cash register, a frown tugging at her lips when she saw his expression. She kinked her eyebrow as she studied him, "but I think the better question is: how are _you _doing? You're looking extra broody today."

"You always could read me like a book," the brooder frowned as he walked over beside her, the two of them jumping up to sit on the counter before he shook his head and sighed. "Why do I even bother coming around you when something's bothering me?"

"Because you know I'll listen to whatever it is – judgement free." Brooke shrugged, a teasing smirk etching into her face, "or perhaps it's because you _know _a day without Brooke Davis isn't worth living?"

Lucas chuckled.

"Wow. Tough crowd," the fashion icon pouted as she reached over to pat his leg, unaware of what that simple touch was doing to him, concern overtaking her face. "But really, Luke, what's up?"

"Lindsay and I... we broke up."

Brooke blinked for a moment and felt a massive case of déja vu.

It was way too similar to what had happened three years ago in New York.

She blinked a couple of more times as she tried to process what this meant, not knowing how to feel. "Um, wow... I'm sorry?"

Yet she knew that she really wasn't. It was as if she could finally identify the feeling that had been brewing in the pit of her stomach for weeks now, appearing whenever she saw the brooder with Lindsay. Whenever she saw the two of them kissing or even something as simple as holding hands or standing together – she had been jealous. Lindsay had had everything that she had ever wanted but, even so, her prior jealously and the moment of happiness she felt _now _could be pushed aside long enough for her to be there for Lucas. He had just broken up with his girlfriend and he was her friend, her friend Lucas.

"Thanks, Brooke." Lucas hung his head a little as he tried to process everything that had happened over the last few days, the past few years, and a large sigh escaped his lips. "But you don't have to be. I think I've known from the beginning that the two of us weren't going to last. It's what made our relationship so easy. I just didn't want to admit to it. Linds didn't either."

"Huh," Brooke mused as her eyebrows crumpled together in thought, the brooder instantly looking up at her, reading her face as she looked at him seriously. "I don't want to sound insensitive or anything here, Luke, but you really don't sound all that broken up about the break-up. I mean, I guess it's a good thing that you're okay with it, but if you _really _need a heart-to-heart right now, I could break out the **Ben & Jerry's **and a chick flick."

Lucas chuckled, "that won't be necessary."

He watched as her lip jutted out into a pout. "What if _I _wanted **Ben & Jerry's** and a chick flick?"

"Then just say the word and I'll be showing up at your door with the ice cream and _Weird Science_."

"But _Weird Science _isn't a chick flick."

"But it's a better movie than _any _chick flick you'd be able to find. I'd be willing to bet on it."

"Could be a risky gamble there, Broody." Brooke teased as she flashed him a dimpled grin, instantly pulling him in for a tight hug when she saw his face contort into his broody expression, worry engulfing her entire being as she broke the silence that had engulfed the two of them. "Luke, you're really okay – right? You're not just putting on a brave face now so I don't worry about you, only for you to go to a bar and get plastered later, are you?"

"I'm honestly fine," the brooder answered as her small arms remained wrapped around his body, a sigh falling from his lips as he sunk into the embrace. "Does it suck that I hurt Lindsay like his? Yes. But the two of us agreed that it was for the best."

Brooke pulled away and stared at him, nodding slowly, "as long as you're okay then."

Lucas nodded with a smile as he gazed into her hazel orbs, "I really am."

Her lips lifted up into a genuine smile and slowly she could feel the butterflies come to life once again. She could feel the fluttering in her stomach and she quickly looked away from his icy eyes, a pink blush staining her cheeks as she tried to ignore the feelings that were consuming her. Brooke had been hiding all of her feelings for the blonde and concealing the feeling of butterflies since the two of them had broken up during their senior year – since she had broken up with him and he had chosen Peyton. It would take time, but she would eventually build those walls back up again. She _had _to.

"But on the downside," her ex-boyfriend mused suddenly, "Lindsay _did _break-up with me on the day that my mom is coming to visit."

She winced, "Oh. Karen is going to rip you a new one. You do realise she isn't going to rest until she gets every little detail out of you, right?"

Lucas nodded dejectedly, only for a smile to tug at his lips when he heard her raspy laughter.

"But hey," Brooke continued happily, "on the bright side you get to see your Lily and your mom again – god, I can't even remember the last time I saw them."

"You'll have to drop by then," the brooder shrugged simply; "I know Mom would love to see you."

"I'd love to see her too," Brooke whispered as a small smile formed on her face at the mere thought of seeing his mother again. Karen had been the only real mother figure she'd had in her life during her teenage years and, now that her bitch of a biological mother was in town making her life hell, the former cheer-captain couldn't help but feel the need to talk to Karen. Part of her hoped that the older woman would have some words of wisdom to help her deal with well, everything. Brooke owed her a lot.

Karen had been the one to take her in junior year, effectively making it possible for her to stay in Tree Hill.

And several weeks ago she had made the same desire possible by selling the boutique to her.

"Oh god," she suddenly gasped, her hazel orbs going wide, "she's going to see the boutique."

"Yeah," Lucas chuckled, "but you knew that it was going to happen eventually."

"Still! I need a moment to process this," hazel eyes suddenly looked up at the blonde, terror in their depths, "what if she hates it?"

"Brooke," amusement obvious in his tone as he shook his head, "we've been over this. She's not going to hate it – she's going to love it. Mom is proud of you, Brooke. And so am I."

Brooke beamed at those words, "thanks, Luke."

She knew that he meant those words every time he said them, just like she knew she wouldn't have made it as far as she had without the belief Lucas had in her. His belief that she was more than some brainless slut, his belief that she would do great, and even his belief that the world didn't stand a chance against the force of Brooke Davis. Lucas had been there for her during some of the most trying times in her life and, even when he hadn't been there, the words he had written about her in his novel had gotten her through – _Brooke Davis: bold and beautiful and brave_.

Lucas had always believed in her, and she loved him for it. Just like she knew that he loved her too.

But did he love her the way that she loved him?

Brooke had always been able to tell when something was weighing on his mind and bothering the brooder, but she had always found it difficult to read the conflicting emotions of his heart. She had first noticed it in high school and it had never failed in annoying her because she had never been able to tell what he was feeling. Yet in that moment she could tell that he honestly wasn't heartbroken over his break-up with Lindsay. It was something that was somewhat surprising and the only explanation she could come up with was that his heart hadn't been in the relationship. At least not 100%. But he and his editor had seemed so in love. Maybe it had been a façade. Maybe his heart belonged to someone else

But that was a ridiculous thought.

Not once had the brooder done anything to indicate that he was in love with someone else, nor had he done anything to make her think such a thing.

Yet Brooke couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her mind told her that it was wishful thinking, but something in her heart told her it was real.

"Don't you have an assistant?" Lucas asked as he broke the silence between them as his blue orbs glanced around the boutique, looking for the assistant that he had never actually had the honour of talking to. All of his friends who had talked to her at the opening – especially Mouth – had nothing but good things to say about her and from what he had heard, Millicent was a great friend to Brooke. And that was enough for him.

"Yeah, her name's Millie." Brooke answered as she finally disconnected herself from the blonde and hopped off the counter, dimples indenting her cheeks as she turned around to look at Lucas, "but I'm afraid our dear friend Mouth stole her from me."

Lucas arched an eyebrow.

"I think he has a crush," she whispered secretively before she winked at him, "so do you wanna get out of here?"

His eyebrow arched even higher, "aren't you supposed to stay here?"

Brooke waved her hand in dismissal at the idea of what she was supposed to do, "so? Luke, this is _me _we're talking about. If you can remember there was a time that I _never _did what I was supposed to and besides, my mother usually shows up around this time, and I would prefer to not be here when she shows up. She has been driving me _crazy_."

"And who is going to take care of the boutique?"

She paused for a moment before she shrugged. "That's an easy fix. Millie has a key so I'll lock up because she should be back soon anyway and, if anyone says anything, then I'll just say that my broody friend was looking broodier than usual and was in desperate need of being cheered up by his cheery."

Lucas laughed. He had never met anyone who could string a sentence the way that the former cheer-captain could, it had been one of the first things that had attracted him to her. His whole life, everyone always told him that he had a way with words and he had a best-selling novel to prove it, but it had always been the way that _Brooke _could form those words together into sentences that got people to listen to her.

"Please, Luke?" Brooke begged as she jutted her bottom lip out into a pout, bouncing on the spot that reminded the brooder of the time when she had begged him to bring her to his uncle's almost-wedding, "please, please, _please_!"

"Okay," he surrendered as he hopped off the counter and walked over to Brooke, his arm instantly draping over her shoulder as the two of them headed out of the boutique together. The simple touch was enough to send shivers up and down each of their spines and, it was in that moment, that Lucas knew that the woman in his arms in that moment was the one who belonged there.

They both just needed a little more time before they accepted it.

**XXX**

Nathan winced slightly as he walked into the club. It was a place that held so many good memories for him: his marriage reception to Haley, seeing her perform in public for the first time, the movie night his friends had organized for him after his accident, the Halloween dance their senior year, and just the times he and all of his friends had met up there to have a good time. Yet he hadn't been visiting the small club all that often recently, and he knew it was mostly due to his apparent tendency to abuse certain liquids when he was feeling down. He'd only been to Tric once since they had all gone to watch Mia perform a couple of weeks previous and even then his wife had been with him.

But there had been no practice that day and then his wife had run to the store with Jamie in tow, muttering something about running to get groceries to make supper, and he had opted for not tagging along. It had been something he had regretted the moment they had left – even though he knew it would be nice for Jamie and Haley to spend some time alone together – but he had slowly been driving himself insane as the moments had ticked by. He had always hated sitting around and doing nothing, so he had decided to drop by Tric. Peyton had been acting weird for days now and everyone had noticed, and now was the perfect chance for him to get to the bottom of it.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about the friendship that he shared with the blonde. Peyton was his ex-girlfriend and, if things had gone differently a few years ago, she would have been his sister-in-law and he knew that people couldn't understand the friendship that they shared. They were unable to comprehend how two people who had been so unstable together could have such a stable friendship, but the answer was simple in his mind. The two of them had always been good at being _friends_, it was just when they had tried to be _more _than friends that their friendship had suffered, and it was all down to the fact he had been a complete ass back then.

But that was all in that past now.

He had Haley, and Peyton was his friend.

She was his close friend – _family _– and he was worried.

Peyton had been distracted ever since the opening at the boutique. She seemed to be getting lost in her thoughts a little more than usual and there were times when she would cringe slightly, and it was usually when someone brought up high school or raspy laughter fell from the lips of the fashion icon. It was a response that everyone had noticed, but no one had brought it up with Peyton. It seemed as though no one had worked up the nerve yet because it was no secret that a bitchy Peyton wasn't nice, but the raven-haired Scott had never been afraid to confront the artist when she was in one of her moods. _That _was why he had dropped by. Nathan always had his family's back and Peyton, as well as the fashion icon, were family.

"Hey, man." Nathan nodded in greeting to Owen.

Owen nodded in greeting, but neither bothered to continue the conversation as he continued to head towards Peyton's office. Nathan took the turn into the large room, pausing at the sight of the artist as amusement tugged at his lips. It was a sight that he had become accustomed to during their relationship in high school – countless times he had walked into her room, only to find her slumped across her desk, green orbs staring at a computer screen while the sound of music thumped in the background. And just like back then, it seemed as though Peyton hadn't noticed his presence and Nathan couldn't stop the chuckle that fell from his lips.

Peyton blinked and looked up upon hearing the sound of a chuckle, an eyebrow arching when she saw Nathan. "Nate?"

"Hey," he greeted as he walked further into the office when the blonde beckoned him in, easing himself into the chair across from her desk as he grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows at her snarky tone. Something was definitely bothering her.

Peyton immediately cringed when she saw his surprise, realising how _bitchy _she had sounded. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch, I'm just I'm just a little stressed out." She exhaled deeply and smiled at her friend slightly, though they could both see it was a little forced, "what can I do for you?"

Her ex-boyfriend shrugged. "Just thought I'd come see how you were, you have everyone worried, Sawyer. You've been distant ever since the opening."

Her lip curled up into her usual smirk, "and _you _were the one that drew the short straw?"

Nathan chuckled, shaking his head at the question. "Nah –some people are just still frightened by that tempers of yours. Hales and Brooke _did _have an intervention planned though."

"Oh," the artist cringed, "well that sounds fun."

"Oh it would have been a party," Nathan agreed with a knowing grin, "that's why I thought I'd see if you would level with me before they cornered you."

Peyton blew out a long breath.

"What's up, Peyton?"

"Have you ever..." she hesitated, licking her lips before she continued, "have you ever done something really horrible and stupid, only you didn't realise how badly you screwed up until it was too late? That it was too far in the past that you didn't know how to fix it – that you didn't know if it was possible to fix it?"

Nathan studied her for a moment before his words fell from his lips in a _duh _tone. "Me seeping into depression for months and pushing away everyone who loves me – does that ring a bell?"

"You know what, I think it does." Peyton snorted, sarcasm dripping from her words, only for a scowl to etch into her face when she saw the smug smirk on her ex-boyfriend's face. She shook her head at the familiar expression and chewed on her bottom lip, desperately needing an answer for her question. "All jokes aside though, what if the something you did was really bad? Like, you hurt one of the people you love most in the world. How do you fix something like that?"

She watched as Nathan furrowed his eyebrows, thinking a moment before he answered. "I think you should talk to whoever it was that you _think _you hurt that bad and see where they stand on the subject. Other than that, all you can really do is move forward. It's like you said, it's in the past now and you can't change it."

"I know that. _God _do I know that, but what what if it bringing it up only hurts that person more?" Peyton asked desperately and it was easy for Nathan to see that this – whatever it was – was slowly tearing the artist apart on the inside. "I don't want to do that," she continued sadly, barely able to hide a cringe, "I've hurt them enough."

"Peyton, what brought all of this on?"

Green orbs locked onto blue, the blonde knowing full well he was going to tease her. "I was at the opening and I talked to Rachel, and she said that..."

"Whoa – _wait _a second." Nathan interrupted as he looked at her as if she had lost her mind completely, his eyes going wide. "You're letting something that _Rachel _said get to you? I mean, I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt for Brooke, but you do realise that almost everything that comes out of her mouth is complete bullshit, right?"

"I know that, but I actually think she was right this time and that kills me." Peyton sighed, knowing upon seeing his confusion that she would have to give Nathan all of the details, otherwise he would never understand what was eating her up inside. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips before she continued, "I made some comment about how it seemed like Broke was falling for Luke all over again, and Rachel said that I was insinuating that Brooke got over him in the first place. And the thought that Brooke never got over him kills me because..."

"Because the two of you got together and she never said anything." Nathan finished easily, finally understanding what was weighing on her mind. His lips quirked up into a small smile though, shaking his head at the fact that the artist believed that her best friend _would _have said something if she were still in love with Lucas. "Peyton, it's _Brooke_. She wouldn't have said anything even if she did still love Luke because she loved you too – even when the two of you were at war with each other, she still loved you and she wanted you to be happy."

He watched as pained seeped into Peyton's green eyes.

"I'm not saying that Brooke never got over Luke, because she could have..."

Nathan spoke the words for the blonde's benefit, even though they held the truth. It was more than possible that Brooke had slowly evicted all of the romantic feelings she held for the brooder from her heart, but there was a part of him had always believed that the former cheer-captain still loved Lucas. It would explain why she had distanced herself from the two blondes when they had been together – surely it had pained her to see the two of them together, proving every insecurity correct – and it would explain why Brooke had refused to travel back to her hometown _after _they had broken up. She hadn't wanted to see Lucas. She hadn't wanted to see him happy and without Peyton, afraid that she had given up the brooder for _nothing_.

It was what he believed, but he didn't know it for certain.

But he _did _know that Brooke had only ever wanted for Peyton to be happy.

"But I don't think you should feel guilty for getting with Luke after they broke up," he admitted after a moment, "It was what made you happy."

Peyton shrunk away at the thought of those words.

If only it could be that simple.

"Peyton?"

"I know what you're saying but Luke and I never worked out. We broke up." Green orbs locked onto his blue, imploring for him to understand how much this pained her, begging for him to say something – anything – that would take away the ache she felt. "What if it was meant to be the two of them all along and I just got in the way of that? I mean, it _was _my fault that Brooke never felt comfortable in her relationship with him. The first time she thought he was using her for sex because I rejected him and the second time around she was afraid we'd break her heart again, and we did."

They were the reason Brooke found it hard to let people into her heart now.

Peyton groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair, "and what if she is in love with him now? Luke is with Lindsay and I get that, but what if Brooke loves him but she's too afraid to be honest about her feelings because she's scared that we're all going to get sucked into that love triangle from hell all over again?"

Nathan knew she was right.

He genuinely liked Lindsay but, if Brooke really did love Lucas, then his brother deserved to know.

Lucas needed to have all of the facts so he could avoid settling, and Brooke couldn't take that chance from him.

She couldn't make the decision for him – not again. Not like she had done in high school.

"There's really nothing we can do," Nathan commented with a shrug before he raised his eyebrows pointedly, "but you can talk to her. You need to let Brooke know how you feel about this; tell her that you would be okay with it if she was into Luke again. I know that Lindsay is still in the picture, but she needs to start being honest with herself and how she's feeling, and she won't do that if she even thinks there's a _fraction _of a chance that you wouldn't be okay with her loving him. Because you _are _okay with it, right?"

Peyton nodded.

"Then there's nothing for you to worry about and there isn't anything that you can really do aside from be there for her."

Peyton nodded as she rolled all of her ex-boyfriend's words around in her mind, debating on when would be the best time for her to bring this up with Brooke. Talking about all of the drama they had endured throughout high school wasn't something that the two of them talked about; instead they had locked it in the vault and had done their best to rebuild their friendship. They had decided to try and return to what they had once been, a better version of what they had been, and thus far they had succeeded. At least the artist thought they had.

"It'll all work out," Nathan promised as he stood up and headed back towards the door, pausing when he heard the blonde call out to him.

"Nate? I need you to be honest with me, okay?" Peyton asked as he turned around to face her, his head bobbing up and down before she continued, "do you think I was right to get in the way of them back in high school? I mean, I know that they were each other's first love but do you think they would have lasted? That what the two of them had was..."

"Real?"

She winced, "Yeah."

"I think it was," Nathan admitted as he thought back to how happy the former couple had been during their months together senior year. It had been clear for everyone to see that the two of them had had issues to work out – and he had always known that Brooke's insecurities had been the biggest out of all of them – but they had been teenagers. Drama and arguments had been expected, but the two of them had loved each other and had held on as long as their hearts could stand. Eventually the strain had become too much and both of them had given up. Lucas had decided to believe that Brooke had stopped loving him while the former cheer-captain had held her head high and had allowed for Peyton to take her place.

But the two blondes had eventually realised that they _weren't _meant for each other.

For all of the similarities and interests they shared, their relationship had lacked the passion it had needed to survive.

Yet the passion that they had lacked was the very passion that Brooke and Lucas had been known for, resulting in countless freshman whispering their names when they passed them in the hall.

The two of them were two pieces of the same jigsaw puzzle and had only ever made sense when they were together and, even now when years were in the fold, Nathan could see how close the two of them were. The two of them loved each other – but whether it was the same sort of love they had shared in high school, _that _he did not know – but their closeness only served to fuel his belief that the two of them could have lasted. Their love had been real and he had no doubt that, if it had been Brooke and _not _Peyton that his brother had chosen the night of the championship and then later proposed to, Brooke would be his sister-in-law right now.

"But," he continued when he saw Peyton's face fall even more, hope spreading across her face as she looked up at him, "I think that you all needed to go through that back then. Hales will probably kill me if she ever heard me say this, and I'm not saying that you shouldn't have toned down the drama down a couple of notches, but you at least learned that it wasn't Luke you wanted – right?"

Peyton nodded.

"So how can you say that the two of you getting together was pointless? It showed the two of you what you didn't want, and all of those _what ifs _are no longer hanging over you."

"Thanks, Nate." Peyton smiled gratefully as happiness embedded itself into her soul, glad that there was a chance for her to fix everything that she and she alone, had broken.

All she could do was tell her best friend where she stood and then be there for Brooke, comforting the woman who was possibly in love with someone who was with someone else.

Nathan felt his lips quirk up into his signature smirk, "anytime, Sawyer."

**XXX**

"I've missed this."

Brooke looked up from where she had been busy sliding off her heels, burying her feet in the cool sand as she relished in the familiarity of the situation, only for amusement to etch into her features as she looked over at the brooder in amusement. He sat down beside her with his knees drawn up to his chest while he stared out into the water, and all she could do was search his face for an explanation, kinking her eyebrow when she didn't find one.

She tilted her to the side, "you missed what?"

"Just being here," Lucas answered honestly as he closed his eyes and relished in the peace he felt washing over him, "I forgot how relaxing the beach was."

He had avoided the beach over the past few years because of how much it reminded him of Brooke, which had only led to him thinking about how she _wasn't _in his life. And that had hurt.

His lip lifted up into the famous Scott smirk as he looked over at her, "the company isn't so bad either."

"You better enjoy my company considering you kidnapped me from work – _again_." Brooke pointed out with a scoff, her hazel orbs rolling at the blonde as she held her chin up high.

"Yeah about that... if I remember correctly it was _you _who left work on your own freewill and dragged me along." Lucas argued lightly as his smile widened when he heard his ex-girlfriend scoff at him once again. She kept her gaze trained on the water in front of them, offering him no response as she continued to ignore him. It was a tactic that he recognized all too well – when they had been dating, whenever he had teased her instead of letting her win, Brooke had always given him the silent treatment until he had caved.

"But if it makes you feel better," he continued when the silence began to irritate him, "I'm glad you did."

"That makes me feel _slightly _better," Brooke replied happily her dimples came out and indented her cheeks.

Lucas chuckled at her antics, only to hold his breath as she looked over at him, her penetrating hazel eyes locking onto his blue. She had scrunched up her nose in thought as she scanned his features once more and the blonde found himself holding his breath in anticipation as he waited for her to ask her question. Curiosity as well as concern and a flicker of some other emotion that he couldn't identify – hope, maybe? – flickered in her hazel depths.

"Luke, be honest," her raspy voice pleaded gently, "how does it feel?"

"How does _what_ feel?"

"Breaking up with Lindsay."

Confusion etched into his face as he stared at her – _hadn't they already covered this?_

Brooke rolled her eyes at his expression. "I know you said that you were really okay and I believe you, but how _do _you feel about it? I mean, you and Lindsay were together for over two years."

Lucas took a deep breath, "I'm doing pretty good. I don't regret the time I spent with him but I think I've finally realised that she wasn't _the one _for me."

"Would you look at that," the brunette mused teasingly as she nudged him, her dimples lighting up her face, "Lucas Scott is _still _a hopeless romantic."

He smiled a little as he took in the sight of her grin, focussing all of his attention on her dimples. Lucas remembered the first time that he had seen a genuine smile upon her face, complete with a dimple indenting each cheek, instead of the fake cheer-smile that he had always seen engraved into her face. It had been shortly after the two of them had started dating the first time, the night he had come home to find her sitting on the porch outside his room and he had told her that he gave a rat's ass about her too. It had been the first time he had seen Brooke's dimples in their full glory and, ever since then, her dimples had been his window into her true feeling. They let him know if she was honestly happy, or if she was faking it.

"I wouldn't say I'm hope_less_," the brooder mused as he interrupted the peaceful silence that had engulfed them, "I'm sitting here talking about _the one _for me so I think I still have a little hope left. What about you, do _you _still have hope left?" His blue orbs penetrated her very soul, anxiously awaiting her answer, praying that she would say yes.

Brooke sighed as she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them, chewing on her bottom lip as she reflected on the complete lack of her love life over the past few years. "I really don't know anymore," she answered finally, "it's just I've spent the past few years working my ass off – building up my company, working these insane hours and just focussing solely on my work. I haven't really had time for a relationship, let alone searching for _the one_."

Her voice held a teasing tone as she mocked him, but the brooder could see the bittersweet smile on her face.

"Brooke," he whispered in a pained voice upon hearing her words, "your heart is too amazing to give up on love."

Lucas didn't know what to say, unable to believe that the former cheer-captain had been the one that given up on finding love.

Wasn't she the one that believed in true love and a love so strong that nothing could come between it, the one that believed that people who were meant to be together always found their way?

Brooke blinked in surprise at the obvious flattery, her features softening as she sent him a genuine smile. "Thanks, Luke."

Lucas returned the smile, unable to stop it from widening when he saw the faint red stain upon her cheeks – Brooke Davis was _blushing_.

"I think that's a part of the reason that I stayed in Tree Hill," the fashion icon mused after a couple of moments and it was then that he noticed she was staring at the water again, "Seeing how happy Naley is with Jamie now it just makes me think that that's what _I _want. I want a family. Now I'm not saying I want one right now because, you know, that usually requires being involved with someone but someday I'd like to have a family. _I think_."

Lucas watched as she chewed on her bottom lip, internally debating on if that was the life she wanted.

Her words stirred something inside him though, and he could feel his heart rate quicken as he thought about that night in New York.

It pained him sometimes when he thought about two boys and a girl they had talked about – though he usually managed to convince himself that it was because he wanted a family, not necessarily those three children with _Brooke _– but if he was being honest with himself he knew why the memory caused an ache in his chest. It _was _because he would never have _that _family, the one with the fashion icon where the two of them would spend the summers in their beach house and their summers in the south of France.

But he wanted to quell her doubts, at any rate.

Brooke would be a _great _mother.

"Well I like to think that I had a pretty great mom, so this should mean a lot coming from me, but I think you're going to be a great mom someday." Lucas said honestly, knowing that his ex-girlfriend had always doubted her potential to do anything, which had always been something he had blamed on her parents. "Any kid would be lucky to call you their mom, Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled unsurely, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

He could easily picture how easily the former cheer-captain would fall into the role of motherhood. Brooke was a natural with their godson – and she had even been at ease with his sister the last time they had seen each other – and it was more than obvious that she was a natural with children. It sometimes amused him when he thought about it, remembering how he had simply believed her to be a clichéd cheerleader that enjoyed booze and boys too much, but now he knew that those three children would be lucky to have someone like Brooke Davis in their life.

Lucas paused then, wondering if that was still the dream.

Did Brooke still want three children, two boys and a girl, or had it changed over the years?

He licked his lips, wondering if it was best to bring up the night that the two of them had started drifting apart, but he _had _to know.

"It's still two boys and a girl, right?" Lucas asked lightly, hoping that his ex-girlfriend wouldn't clam up at the unexpected question aimed her way.

Brooke paused at the reminder of that night in New York – the one that she often tried not to think of because of the pain it had caused her – but that was all in the past now. She was living in her hometown again and she was closer to the brooder than she had been since the two of them had broken up their senior year. The two of them were friends and she was _happy _being friends with Lucas. Rachel was wrong – they could be just friends.

It was enough for her.

For now.

"I don't know," she finally sighed, "that was just us fooling around in a drunken stupor, wasn't it? It didn't really mean anything... did it?"

Because it wouldn't come true.

But she sounded unsure.

"I guess not," the brooder answered as he tried to ignore the twinge of pain in his heart as he said the words aloud even though he wasn't sure he meant them. Lucas hated the thought that that night hadn't meant anything to Brooke. He knew that it had confused her and had hurt her, just like he knew that him kissing her that night had been her reason for pulling away from him, but he killed him to know that it hadn't meant anything to her. The life they had dreamed up that night had been haunting him for three years, visiting his dreams whenever he closed his eyes. It had meant something to _him_.

"Do you ever think of that night," his voice was unusually soft, "the night that I found out my book was being published?"

Brooke shrugged lightly. "Sure – that's the night that I decided to go into business with Victoria."

Lucas chuckled at that statement upon hearing the disgust and annoyance that had seeped into her voice as she mentioned her mother. He had no doubt that, if given the chance, it would be a decision that she would take back. That thought made him pause, momentarily wondering if he would have done things differently if given the chance. Would he still have called her up that night, knowing that it would end with a three year hiatus of their friendship? Would he still have kissed her that night?

Would he have done everything the same?

Or would he have chosen a different path?

"Brooke," his blue orbs locked onto her, "do you ever wonder if _we _chose the right path?"

"Sometimes," his ex-girlfriend mumbled softly as she returned his gaze. Part of her wanted to look away when she noted that the brooder seemed to be staring into her very soul, looking for some hint that would tell him what she was thinking, but she couldn't help but see the regret in his eyes. It appeared as though he wondered if he had made the right decisions along the way as well. But Brooke knew that she couldn't tell him the truth, she couldn't tell him that she had often wondered if she had made the right choice by pushing him away that night and the three years following.

Brooke cleared her throat as she fiddled with her fingers, "but I have some things – wonderful things – that I wouldn't have had in my life otherwise."

"No, you're right." Lucas as he looked away, smiling as he thought about the time he had spent with his editor, "I mean me too, I was just..."

"You were just...?" Brooked mocked, laughing at his expression.

"Nothing," he muttered, "I was just thinking about something."

Lucas felt his blue orbs drift back to her face, blue locking onto hazel and he felt a long forgotten fluttering in his heart, but before he could even identify it, it was gone.

And he couldn't help but feel as if a moment had just passed them by.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow. "Of course you were, you're _always _thinking about something. It's why I call you Broody."

Lucas shook his head in amusement at the beloved nickname, squinting his eyes together as he looked up at the sun. It was up high in the sky and signalled how it was approaching the early afternoon hours and, after consulting the watch that rested on his wrist, a sigh fell from his lips. Andy and his mother, as well as his baby sister, were scheduled to arrive at the docks within the hour and that meant that he would have to interrupt the peaceful silence that had engulfed him. He would have to deal with his mother's constant pestering once she learned that he and Lindsay had broken up, and it meant that he would have to leave Brooke – which was the most painful truth to acknowledge.

He didn't want to leave.

"Well I hate to clock out like this," the brooder sighed as he stood up and brushed the sand off his clothes, "But Mom and Andy should be docking soon – are you _sure _you don't want to tag along?"

Brooke being with him would surely make the time pass quicker.

But she merely looked at him in amusement and shook her head no.

"As much as I would love to see Karen, I should be getting back to work." Brooke commented as she accepted the hand that the blonde offered her, allowing for herself to be pulled to her feet as she smiled at him. "Millie should be back by now and if I'm not there she might think I'm punishing her for abandoning me for Mouth – which I'm not – and you haven't seen them in a while. You should be able to spend some time with them before other people kidnap them and occupy all of their time, because I _will _be stealing your mom at some point to catch up."

Lucas grinned as he started walking up the beach with Brooke, their hands brushing together while they walked, her other hand carrying her heels as she savoured the feel of the cool sand between her toes. "I'll be sure to warn her about her inevitable kidnapping," he deadpanned before he stared deep into her hazel eyes. "I had fun, Brooke."

Brooke nodded, dimples indenting her cheeks. "I did too, so feel free to steal me from work at any time, okay? Whenever you want to talk."

"As long as you remember to do the same," Lucas reminded her gently as he reached out to hold onto her arm, helping her keep her balance as she slid on her heels. His hands tingled when he pulled it away, but he pushed the thought away when she looked at him in amusement. "I mean it, Brooke – I'm here for you. Whenever."

"I know," the fashion icon smiled before she reached out to shove him, "now go have fun with your family."

Blue orbs bore into her, "you're family _too_."

Brooke blinked at the severity of Lucas' tone before she nodded slightly, watching as he smiled at her before he began to walk away, and then suddenly she felt the need to tell him one more thing. It was as if she was no longer in control of her mouth when it opened, calling out to the brooder to gain his attention once more. It was as if she didn't say it then, she never would and the moment would pass the two of them by. But they had too many missed moments as it was, they didn't need another.

"Hey, Luke?"

Lucas paused and turned around to look at her, an eyebrow arched in question.

It was then that all of the words she had been about to say died on her tongue, swallowing before she continued.

"I really liked Lindsay," she commented with a slight smiled etched into her face, "I'm sorry that it didn't work out."

"Really?" Lucas asked before he could stop himself, frowning a little when he saw the familiar cheer-smile that was resting on her face, opting for shrugging it off before he nodded curtly and headed in the direction of his car. He had to go pick up his family but he couldn't help but wonder where _that _had come from. Brooke was his friend; _of course _she was sorry that his relationship with his editor hadn't worked out. She had seen how happy he was with Lindsay.

Yet something in his heart told him that her condolences weren't genuine.

And that made hope flutter in his heart.

"The hell was that?" Brooke mumbled in confusion, mentally slapping herself as she walked the brooder walk away.

She shook her head as she began to walk in the direction of her store, one question on her mind: _why wouldn't she be sorry that it didn't work out?_

Part of her knew the answer, but it wasn't one that she was ready to admit so she brushed it off, refusing to let her heart go there in fear that it would be broken.

Even if knew the answer to her question, she had no idea what had led to the brooder to ask such a question, but – whatever it was – it was too much for her to deal with. Rachel had already cornered her on her apparent 'feelings' for Lucas and the last thing she needed was to start believing that the model had had a point in her argument. She couldn't be in love with Lucas Scott.

That was when Brooke sighed in relief, remembering that she was heading to work.

Whenever this feeling was bothering her – whatever the pounding heart and butterflies when she was around him meant – drowning herself in her designs had always helped.

**XXX**

Lucas took a deep breath as he stood on the dock, looking out onto the water as he leaned against the wooden rails. Normally he would have been twitching in excitement over the prospect of seeing his family – since he really did miss the days when he could see his mother and sister whenever he wanted to – but in that moment he was doing what he did best. He was brooding, even though he knew that his mother would go into a worried rant if he did not remove the look from his face before she saw him.

She would be convinced that something was wrong, pestering him nonstop until she got all of the details.

Even though the brooder knew how ridiculous her worries would be, especially since it wasn't as if something _was _wrong.

Lindsay had broken up with him, but the two of them had decided that it was for the best and she should have left the house by now, heading back to her true home long before Karen Roe stepped into the house. That was a thought that made the blonde feel somewhat guilty, as if he had wanted to send the editor away as soon as possible, and a part of him had wished he could have said goodbye before she left. He would never be able to regret the time he had spent with Lindsay, but it was because of how much he cared for her that he had decided to respect her need to be alone as she packed.

He just didn't know how he was supposed to explain the break-up to his mother.

It wasn't as if he could tell her that Lindsay had broken up with him because he was in love with Brooke – a possibility he had been denying for months, if not years.

Even now he was unsure about how he felt about the former cheer-captain. He knew that he loved her – it was impossible for anyone to meet the dimpled beauty and not fall under her spell – but he also knew that he had to be 100% sure about how he felt before he approached the topic with Brooke. To do so now would be insulting to the relationship he'd shared with his editor and Brooke would never believe him. She would think that she was the rebound girl.

Which she wasn't.

Based on the time that he had spent with the brunette earlier, he was inclined to believe that Lindsay had been right.

He was in love with Brooke Davis, which would surely be another surprise for his mother once she learned of the truth. Karen had always rooted for the two of them in high school – and a part of him had always thought that she had preferred his relationship with Brooke over the one he'd had with Peyton – but the last time she had been home he had still been refusing to talk about Brooke.

And now he could barely go a day without seeing her and talking to her.

Tree Hill hadn't been the same without her and he couldn't have been happier that she was back.

Just like he acknowledged the fact that the small town wasn't the same without his mother there, full of maternal support and golden advice.

Yet he couldn't find it in his heart to resent her for leaving their hometown. It had taken his mother a long time to get over Keith, even though he knew that there was a large part of her heart that still belonged to him, and the brooder knew that nothing would have made him happier than to have his mother marry Keith so he could have the family he had always wished for. But his uncle was gone now and that couldn't happy now, which was part of the reason that he had been happy when his mother had reconnected with Andy.

Andy had merely come back to town for a visit, knowing that his mother had moved on, and he had come back to the country as soon as he could.

He had been shocked to learn that Keith had been killed by his own brother, but he hadn't made a move on Karen. He had simply been there for her as her friend, but with time the two of them had become a couple once again. Lucas had always known that Andy had never stopped loving his mother, just like he had always known that his mother had loved Andy. Her love for Keith had just exceeded the love she had held for him.

And Andy had willingly accepted a young Lily into his life, not that Karen and Lucas had thought that he wouldn't accept the little girl into his life. He had always loved children but they hadn't known if his feelings would be mixed, especially since Karen's reluctance to have another child was one of the reasons that things hadn't worked out between them. Karen's heart had belonged to Keith and she hadn't been able to bring herself to do that to Andy, giving him the family he had craved when she didn't return his feelings.

At least, not in the same extent as his feelings for her.

Yet Andy had finally found a family with Karen and Lily.

Lily wasn't his biological daughter and everyone was sure that they told the little girl about Keith every chance they got, but the brooder was happy that his baby sister had a father figure in her life. Andy spoiled her constantly and loved her as if she were his own and that was enough – he loved her. Lucas had learned a long time ago that blood didn't make you a father, and it didn't make you family. A family was made of people who you loved and loved you in return.

And if his sister couldn't have Keith as that father figure, then Andy was a close second.

Lucas finally allowed for his broody expression to fade from his face, smiling now that he had assured himself that his family had been well taken care of as they had sailed around the world. He had known from the moment his mother told him of their plan that he hadn't had a reason to worry, he had known that Andy would watch over them, but that hadn't stopped him from worrying. Worrying had always come naturally to the brooder, something that he had always shared with his mother.

Haley had often commented on it, telling the mother and son duo that they worried to damn much.

And that was the real reason that the brooder didn't know how to feel about his mother returning to Tree Hill. His mother was a true mother hen and she could read him like an open book, and he knew without a doubt that she would pick up on his inner turmoil the moment that her eyes landed on him. She would then insist that he confide in her, but Lucas didn't know if he was ready to tell her – or anyone, for that matter – about how he was pretty sure that he was in love with Brooke Davis.

But it was more than that; he didn't want his mother to interfere.

His mother had always loved Brooke and she would surely approve of him giving things with Brooke another try.

But, if he was meant to be with the fashion icon, then things would work out in their own time without anyone pushing them together.

Lucas wanted them to find their way back without people whispering into their ears, telling them how they felt. That was what had happened with him and Peyton – and everyone had been wrong. The two of them hadn't been some example of true love that all other stories should be based on, and the two of them living in that lie had hurt more people than either blonde wanted to admit. And Lucas refused to make that mistake again.

Blue orbs blinked away those thoughts when a large sailboat made its way into the harbour, the brooder instantly making his way to the end of the dock so he could wave to his mother and Lily when he saw them. Lily was pressed up against the rails on the boat, waving excitedly at her older her brother while their mother stood beside her, one hand resting on the little girl's shoulder while the other waved gently at her son.

Lucas smiled – _god he had missed them so much._

"Mommy," his little sister shouted even though her mother was right beside her, "I can see Luke!"

"I can see him too, sweetie." Karen pointed out simply, her lips pulling down into a frown when her daughter ran from her side so she could get closer to the edge of the boat, bouncing up and down. She looked about ready to jump off the boat the moment she got close enough to the dock but, even though Karen had missed the blonde as well, that didn't that she would let her daughter ignore the rules she had set.

"Lily," her voice was stern, "don't get too close to the edge."

"I won't," the little girl commented with a small eye roll, "_geez._"

"Still giving mom a hard time?" Lucas asked in amusement, watching his little sister shake her head as Andy came into sight, tossing a rope to the brooder so he could tie it firmly to the dock. His sister then began talking happily about how _she _hadn't been the one giving their mother a hard time, but rather it was their mother giving _her _a hard time by refusing to let her do as she wished.

Sometimes Lucas couldn't believe how different his sister was from him.

He had always protected his mother when he was growing up, making sure that nothing or nobody would ever hurt her, and he had always ensured that he didn't cause her too much trouble. From a small age he had realised that life hadn't always been easy on her, and he had turned to books and quiet activities as a result, but his sister was the complete opposite. Lily yearned to be free to do whatever she wanted and she often spent her days talking nonstop and doing everything imaginable to drive their mother insane.

If Lucas was being honest with himself, she reminded him a lot of Brooke.

"Lily," his mother warned as the little girl climbed out of the boat and over to her big brother, "be careful."

Lily was immediately swept up into his arms, infectious giggles tumbling from her lips as her brother spun her around in a circle. Her small arm tightly wrapped around his neck and she smiled up at him as they continued to go around and around, her brother's glee matching her own, but their mother did not seem to share their amusement as she placed a hand on her hip.

_"Lucas Eugene Scott_," his mother scolded, emphasizing his name as if he were a small boy she was scolding, "be careful with your sister."

"Opps, I think I'm in trouble." Lucas told his sister in a mock-whispered, focussing all of his attention on the small girl who was smiling up at him with nothing but love and affection. "I just think she worries too much, what do you think, Lily? Is it her fault that we got carried away? I mean, she _was _the one that kept you away so long and and you did miss me, didn't you?"

"Yes," his sister exclaimed, her blue eyes going wide as she nodded before looking at him pointedly, "did _you _miss me?"

"Of course I missed you," he exclaimed, "I could barely function without my favourite girl."

Karen cleared her throat.

"Not that I didn't miss you, Ma." Lucas assured as he set his sister down on the dock, sending his mother a smile as she hopped onto the dock and sent a stern look his way. Her playful glare softened as he spoke truthfully, "I missed you like crazy."

She laughed as she pulled him in for a tight hug, his frame towering over her. "You're still a charmer, I see."

"Of course," he winked, "I was raised by you."

"Oh it's _so _good to see you again, my boy." Karen murmured as she pulled away from him to cup his cheek, only to pull him back into her arms and hold him like a little boy, seemingly paying no mind to the fact that he towered over her and was surely finding it difficult to breathe. "I missed you," she vowed, her tone loving.

"I missed you too, Mom."

Karen seemed to notice something in his voice and she pulled away from Lucas, studying him with a keen eye as she took in his appearance. He looked like the same man she had seen the last time she was in the small town – though she would admit that he had obviously grown up a little bit, no matter how bittersweet the thought was – and he seemed fine. Her instincts told her that that wasn't the case though and, as soon as her brown orbs locked onto his blue, she noted something that troubled her. They seemed conflicted.

She pursed her lips into a thin line, "Lucas, are you..."

Lucas rolled his eyes in exasperation as if he had expected the question. "I'm fine, Ma."

His mother did not believe him for a moment and he could tell, but instead of pestering him she simply sent him a knowing look and nodded. Lucas knew that there was no way she would let it go that quickly, even as he watched her turn to grab a few bags from Andy who seemed to be struggling to get out of the boat with all of them, and he knew that she would corner him the moment that they were alone together.

Lucas shook his head at the thought and proceeded to take the luggage from his mother's hands and headed off in the direction of his car, instructing his sister to hold onto their mother's hand, only to roll his eyes when she didn't listen to him. Instead Lily decided to follow him up the dock, walking alongside him and telling him about all of them places she had been, mispronouncing several of the places and shrugging her brother off when he corrected her, only to move onto the more important topic – how much she had missed him.

Andy waked up behind Karen and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to relieve some of the tension that she was feelings, but he too could not fight the concern that he felt to the brooder. He loved Karen and thought of her little girl as his own, but there wasn't enough age difference between him and Lucas for him to be comfortable with the thought of being _his _father figure, but that did not change the fact he loved Lucas. Their relationship was more like a friendship, but he still thought of him as his family and he was concerned.

He sighed, "Something's bothering him, isn't it?"

"Yes," Karen said, her voice holding the amount of certainty that only being a mother for twenty-two years could fill her with, "but I'll get to the bottom of it."

Andy nodded his head, throwing his head back and releasing his laughter, knowing the determination that Lucas was about to be met with.

**XXX**

Peyton licked her lips as the other woman answered the phone, "Is Brooke there?"

Part of her couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when she talked to Millicent – which seemed somewhat odd to her when she admitted that she was thankful that the assistant had been a great friend to the fashion icon over the years – yet the artist knew why those feelings existed. While she and Brooke had mended their friendship and had buried the hatchet, it did not change the fact that both Millicent and Rachel had been more involved in _her _best friend's life than she had been.

But those were thoughts for another day; she needed to talk to Brooke.

Nathan's words had been swimming in her mind all day and she had finally worked up the courage to talk to Brooke.

He had been right when he had claimed that all she could do was be there for the fashion icon, especially since Lucas was with Lindsay.

But that did not change the fact that she needed to talk to her best friend, to let her know that all she wanted was for her to be happy, even if it was with Lucas – _especially _if it was with Lucas.

"You just missed her; she left like twenty minutes ago." Millicent mumbled distractedly and the artist could picture the woman frowning as she sorted through inventory, the phone cradled against her shoulder while she struggled to pay attention to the conversation that was having with Peyton. It was surely a distraction for Millicent, but Peyton knew her well enough that she didn't really mind, nor would she complain. That just wasn't the type of person that she was.

"It's Saturday," the assistant continued as if it explained everything, "and Brooke made it an official rule that the store should close earlier on the weekends."

Peyton smiled at the explanation, picturing her best friend saying those words. Brooke had often complained that working on the weekend was barbaric.

"Is there something I could help you with?"

"No, that's okay – I just really needed to talk to Brooke." Peyton assured, her lips lifting up into a smile as she thought about the friendly nature that the assistant seemed to have, suddenly realising why she and Mouth had hit it off right away. "But, um, thanks anyway, Millicent."

"No problem," her tone made it obvious that there was a genuine smile on her face.

_Click._

Peyton listened to the line disconnect and felt her smile falter as she placed her phone on her desk, wondering where her best friend could have gone. She had already tried calling her cellphone before she had phoned the boutique, but it had went straight to voicemail and Peyton was _sure _that it was one of Brooke's attempts to avoid her mother's calls. Part of her knew that she couldn't blame Brooke for laying low if her mother was seeking her out, but she couldn't help but pray that she would see Brooke before her resolve wore out. Before all of her self-confidence evaporated and she was too afraid to bring up the past.

A sigh tumbled from her lips as she slouched back in her chair, her green orbs immediately resting on the wall of artwork that she had hung on the wall. There were several of her own sketches and pieces that she had collected over the past few years, as well as a couple of photographs from high school. One in particular seemed to stand out to her – it was one of Brooke, Haley and herself from when they had road tripped their way to New York so the brunette could compete in Rogue Vogue. It had been shortly after her biological mother had died, but Peyton could remember being happy during those couple of days.

It had been before the shooting, before all of the rumours and the re-emergence of her feud with Brooke, back before everything had gotten _complicated_.

It had been before she had ruined it all, voicing an ill-timed declaration of love that had shaken their tight-knit group to its very core.

Peyton released a groan – she _really _needed to talk about all of this, specifically with Brooke.

"And how was your day, P Sawyer? Did you mope and moan while sketching angry pictures of Rachel again?" Brooke teased as she bounced into the office with a dimpled grin etched into her face, her arms loaded down with bags of takeout that she proceeded to dump on the blonde's desk. Her eyebrow kinked when Peyton jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice, her hands resting on her hips while she arched her eyebrow even higher when Peyton merely blinked at her.

"It was long," Peyton answered vaguely as she watched her friend pull out containers of Chinese food, only realising then that she had been hungry.

Brooke Davis was a saint among mere, unworthy mortals.

"And what about you, B Davis?" She questioned when she noted slight tension in the brunette's shoulder, "how was _your _day?"

"Well work was fine. Millie is honestly a godsend but, for future reference, I don't care if anyone thinks I'm overworking myself from now on – I _will _be at the store for opening because when I don't? Rachel seems to get a kick out of waking me up and Rachel wake-up calls are _not _fun." Her raspy voice babbled, holding a slight hint of annoyance that was aimed at the model as she passed some egg rolls to Peyton, "but, all in all, it was a good day. Spent some time with Luke and – hey, did you know that Karen was coming home today?"

"No," Peyton blinked, perking up a little at the thought of getting to see the older woman again. Despite the inner turmoil that she had been experiencing since the opening, there was no way for her to fight the smile that was tugging at her lips. She had always loved Karen, thinking of her as a mother figure long before she had started to date the brooder and, now that she thought about it, it was likely that Karen thought of all of them as her children. Karen had always been the unofficial mother to the group, always there to lend her support and comforting words.

Something that they had needed – _especially_ her and Brooke.

Karen had been the first real mother figure that they had known since the death of her adoptive mother, Anna Sawyer.

And it surprised her that she hadn't known Karen was coming home, and that was when another thought crossed her mind. Brooke had known.

"So," she mused lightly, not wanting to sound too interested. "You hung around with Luke earlier, huh?"

She was unable to conceal her interest though, causing the brunette to nod carefully as she frowned at Peyton. "Only for a little while before he had to go down to the docks to pick up Karen, Lily and Andy," Brooke answered as she eyed her friend carefully. There was a flicker of something in her green orbs that made her frown, wondering what chaotic thoughts were running around in Peyton's head. Part of her was happy that her friend was back to normal – the whole point of her bringing the Chinese food had been an excuse for her to sit down with Peyton, talking until she got to the bottom of her mood – but there was something about Peyton's gaze that made her feel uncomfortable.

Brooke tried to ignore it and picked up her container of rice, "what'd you do all day?"

Peyton recognized the subject change and decided to allow it for now, shrugging lightly as she bit into an egg roll, "Nate dropped by for a little while to chat. He also told me about the plan that you and Haley had – an intervention, _seriously_?"

"Oh," her best friend mused before she focused on the part of the statement that had caught her attention, "so you hung around with Nate earlier, _huh_?"

Green orbs narrowed in annoyance, the ferocity of her glare increasing when the fashion icon wiggled her eyebrows.

"What?" Brooke asked as innocently as she could, her eyes going wide with feigned innocence as she chewed her food, swallowing befoe she grinned, "I can't be nosey too?"

Peyton nodded her head in acceptance, "point taken."

_"Thanks_."

Brooke watched her friend as the two of them fell into a silence, chewing on her bottom lip before she gave up and spoke her mind. "And since you _know _about the intervention that we had spent _hours _planning, wanna tell me what's been going on with you lately? You've been quiet since the opening, but if I'm being honest you've been drifting ever since Rachel showed up. We haven't really had a chance to talk and, I know that you don't really like her, which I'm okay with because you don't _have _to like her, but I kinda miss chatting with you."

"I miss it too," Peyton admitted.

"So, what's up, P Sawyer?"

"Nothing much, busy with work and driving myself crazy with my obsessive thoughts." Peyton chuckled, knowing that there was a truth to her words. "I've been working with Mia a lot too, and we decided that we should have a couple of more concerts at Tric. It helps to get a little local support and she still has a touch of stage fright, and I really don't want to put her more _out there _if there's a chance she'll freeze up on stage. She's almost ready though."

"That's great," the fashion icon beamed as she sat up a little straighter, "then what's after that?"

"The real work," Peyton admitted with a small smile, "we're sending a couple of her songs off to the radio stations within the next two months so other people can hear her. We have to get her a small fan base before we can even think of launching her CD – which won't be too difficult because she's amazing – but it'll mean that she has to go on tour. So we're hoping that hearing her songs on the radio will create a buzz that will increase the chances of people going to see her."

Brooke nodded, a genuine smile on her face. "I'm really proud of you, P Sawyer; I _told _you that you could do this."

Peyton nodded, mature enough to admit when she had been wrong. It was something that she had slowly gotten into the habit after high school once she had re-evaluated her life, realising the role that she usually played. All throughout high school so she had turned herself into the victim and that was one thing that she didn't want to be anymore – it was part of the reason that she had returned to Tree Hill. Away from home she had found the previous fearlessness and independence that she had loved and returning her home had been her way of showing the world how much she had grown. It had been her way of facing her past, her friends, and herself as well.

And she had done it, too.

She had faced all of her friends and their friendships were back to where they had been before, if not a little stronger.

And she had begun to face her past – every moment she wasn't proud of – and she vowed to continue until she made amends.

Her past with the brooder was behind the two of them now, even though the two of them had been over for a while, and the two of them had had their closure. They had both come to realise how wrong they had been for each other – which had only made her think about how _perfect _the broody and cheery duo had been for each other. Facing Brooke was her final amends and she only prayed that it wasn't too late for her best friend and Lucas. All she wanted was for the two of them to get back to where they had been, the state of happiness they had been before _she _had gotten in their way.

Because, other than the couple that had been dubbed Naley, the artist had never met two people more suited for each other.

She knew that the brooder was with Lindsay, but something told her it wouldn't last forever. Eventually they would realise that they weren't meant to be, much like she and Lucas had.

Brooke and Lucas were the ones that were meant to find their way in the end, she was sure of it, and she didn't know how she had missed it in high school.

Whenever she thought back to high school, back to when Lucas and Brooke had been happy and in love, she knew that the two of them were the ones that should have ended senior year together. Their love had been so strong and everyone had been able to see it, unable to deny its existence, but she had opted for ignoring those glances and smiles when she had decided that _she _wanted Lucas.

Brooke frowned at her. "What's going on in that peroxide-bleached brain of yours, P Sawyer?"

"Brooke," the blonde sighed, "I haven't bleached my hair in _years_."

Brooke merely kinked her eyebrow.

"Should have known _that _wouldn't work," Peyton mumbled before she smiled softly at her friend, "and I was just thinking about something."

Her friend blinked, tilting her head to the side in confusion as she tossed aside her empty container of food, "about what?"

"Nothing," Peyton said slowly, trying to keep her tone casual, "just the fact that you've been spending a lot of time with Luke lately."

"Not really," the fashion icon frowned, "I don't spend any more time with him than I do with you, Rachel, Naley..."

"And that's saying something because you _live _with me and Rachel," Peyton interrupted.

Brooke shrugged. "I guess but I'm happiest when I'm with my friends – it's why I moved home – and Luke is a friend. Why wouldn't I spend time with him?"

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't spend time with him, I'm just stating that you _do _spend a lot of time with him." Peyton commented as she tried to think of a way to ask the brunette about her feelings without being blunt about it, the last thing she wanted was to corner her or make her think that it was a _bad _thing that she was in love with Lucas. "I mean," she continued with raised eyebrows, "I haven't seen the two of you _this close _since high school."

"Obviously, Peyton." Brooke commented, kinking an eyebrow, "this is the first time we've lived close to each other _since _high school."

Her expression was calm, but her heart was pounding. All she wanted was to manoeuvre the conversation back to a topic that she was comfortable with.

"Yeah but..." Peyton trailed off, her eyebrows creased together in frustration as she sighed, one thought on her mind: _why did Brooke have to be so difficult?_

Yet it was obvious that her friend didn't want to continue the conversation, so she nodded her head and shrugged as she began to pick at her food once again. Lucas was still in a relationship with his editor and it wasn't as if it would make a difference if Brooke owned up to how she was feeling now or in a couple of days, or maybe even weeks. All the artist could really do was drop the topic for now and vow to be there when Brooke _was _ready to talk.

"You know what?" Peyton shrugged as she finished off her own container of food, reaching for another, "never mind. It wasn't important."

"No, you're not changing the topic _now_, Peyton." Brooke declared as she placed her food on the desk and looked at her friend pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest, refusing to let it go. "You obviously have something that you want to say and it's not like you to beat around the bush like this, so just go ahead and say it."

Peyton opened her mouth to shrug it off once again, but the words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them, "Do you have feelings for Lucas?"

"Yeah," hazel eyes blinked in confusion, "as a friend."

It seemed as though the fashion icon was still in the denial phase in regards to her feelings – not that the artist could blame her because this _was _a big deal – but she could tell that Brooke was lying. She was chewing on her bottom lip and avoiding eye contact and, while the blonde couldn't read her friend as well as others, she knew Brooke well enough to know when she was lying to her. Brooke wasn't being honest, not about _just _having friendship feelings towards Lucas. The two of them had never been just friends.

"Okay," Peyton nodded, accepting defeat. If her friend wasn't ready to accept the truth, then she wouldn't push her, even though Rachel had told her the day of the opening that doing so would be the only way to get the fashion icon to open up. But Peyton knew that the topic of the brooder was a sore one, but she still wanted her best friend to know that she would be okay with it. More than okay with it, actually.

"But I just want you to know that high school is in the vault now," she continued, "I'm not in love with him but if _you _have feelings for Luke, then I'm okay with that. And if somewhere down the line he breaks up with Lindsay and you two decide that you want to give it another go... just let it happen, okay? I want you to know that I would be okay with it, Brooke."

Hazel orbs swelled with tears, knowing that she wasn't ready to hear this.

She knew that she could tell the blonde that Lucas and Lindsay had broken up, but she wasn't ready to face that either.

It was too much information too fast – Rachel thinking she wasn't over Lucas, learning he had broken up with Lindsay, learning that _Peyton _was okay with it all

"I have to go," Brooke mumbled as she stood up and rushed to the door, opting to ignore the sound of the blonde calling out to her as she fled. Suddenly it felt as if the huge office was closing in on her and she needed some air but, more than anything, she just needed to get out of there. It was all too much for her and she had no idea how she was supposed to process everything that was being thrown at her, let alone how she was supposed to _feel _about it.

She just she wasn't ready.

**XXX**

"Whoa," a deep voice mused, letting out a whistle, "you okay?"

Brooke paused on her way to the exit, wiping away any tears that had fallen from her eyes before she looked over at the burly bartender, smiling at him as he continued to clean glasses. "Yeah," she nodded, "I'm fine."

Owen eyed her for a moment before he smirked, "you're lying."

Brooke opened her mouth to retort something before she glanced up at the door to Peyton's office. It appeared as though the blonde had listened to her warning, opting for not following her and pushing her more, and the fashion icon was thankful for that as she walked over to the bar. She leaned against the cool counter, kinking an eyebrow as she draped her body over the bar and eyed Owen carefully, "and you don't know me. So don't pretend that you do."

"You're right there, but I _was _raised well enough to know that when a pretty girl is in tears, then something is obviously wrong." Owen shrugged as his gaze bore into the fashion icon, unable to look away from her sad eyes as he gestured to the alcohol. "So does the saddest girl in the world want a drink? Couple of weeks ago I was actually afraid you were going to clean out our supply of vodka before we closed for the night."

"Yeah that night is still _really _blurry," the brunette chuckled slightly with a smile, "and the answer is no – you're not officially opened and I don't want a repeat of that night. And, before you interrupted me, I was actually in the process of making a dramatic exit." Brooke admitted, her smile widening when she saw the bartender send her a look that was a mixture of amusement and disbelief – it was a look that Rachel had sent her many times in the past. That thought alone was enough to get the gears in her mind moving.

"You didn't _have _to stop," Owen pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"You're irritating," Brooke commented crossly as her eyebrows crumpled together, pouting and doing her best to glare at him, but the sight of his smug smirk had her smile returning instantly. The upwards tilt of his lips was comforting somehow and it made her features soften slightly, a sigh tumbling from her lips as she slid onto a stool, "but you seem to be a good guy, Owen."

"That's what _most _people seem to think."

"Well I don't hand out approvals easily so you should feel privileged," she grinned, pursing her lips together in thought before she reached over the counter for a pen and scribbled a number down on a napkin. Confusion was etched into his face, and she couldn't help but grin as she held it out to him, "here."

Owen accepted the napkin and looked down at it for a moment, sighing before he looked up at the dimpled brunette, "look you seem really nice, Brooke. You smile a lot and you're attractive, I'll give you that, but..."

"The number isn't _mine_, silly – it's Rachel's." Brooke smirked, shrugging when he blinked at her in surprise, "I could tell that she was into you and you were into her, it's one of the few things that I _do _remember. Plus I know she's been coming to Tric every couple of days and something tells me it _isn't _for those lovely drinks you mix, but let's be clear about something, you only got that number because I think you're a good guy. Please don't prove me wrong."

Owen blinked, "what?"

"You should call her sometime," Brooke answered simply, "bye."

He watched as the brunette walked away, offering him a wave before she disappeared out the door, and all the bartender could do was blink for a moment. His lips pulled down into a thoughtful frown as he looked back down at the number that apparently belonged to the feisty redhead that he had met the other week – the one that he had been talking to every night when she came in. Each night she gave him another detail of herself, but he hadn't managed to get her number, and now it was literally in his hands. All he had to do was call her.

Owen allowed for his lips to lift up into a smirk as he pocketed the number, making a mental note to call her within the next couple of days, whispering to the empty room: "Bye."

Brooke Davis was something else.

**XXX**

"Are you okay, honey?"

Lucas glanced up from where he was sitting on the swing that rested on the front porch, his broody expression being replaced by a smile as his mother walked over to him, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. He had no idea how many times to the two of them had done this when he had been growing up – it was a tradition they had put into place. Whenever one had known the other was upset, they would meet them out on the front porch with a hot beverage. He had started bringing coffee with him when he had grown into a teenager, but his mother still brought out hot chocolate. He was still her baby boy, it didn't matter how old he was.

"Yeah," he nodded as he accepted the mug, "I'm fine, Ma."

"Lucas, I am your _mother_," Karen warned lightly as she sat down beside him, patting his knee affectionately as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, "I would rather if you didn't lie to me. Never mind the fact that I have been your mother for twenty-two years now and I _know _your happy face – and what I saw just then and earlier today is not the patented Lucas Scott happy face."

"You always could read me like a book," her son mused as he looked over at her concerned face, "but I really am fine. I'm just dealing with some stuff right now; I didn't mean to worry you, Ma."

Lucas had seen the concern that had etched into her features the moment she had looked at him, and it had instantly made him feel guilty. He hadn't meant to worry her.

"I know," Karen admitted as she leaned back, relishing in the relaxed feeling that came with being home, "but I worry about you even when I don't have a reason to. So what's on your mind, kiddo? Is it your writing still?"

"No. I've actually started another book," Lucas admitted as he shook his head, allowing a small smile when she looked at him in surprise. "I guess I found my inspiration again."

"Well that's good. I know that you were getting frustrated about not being able to write, and I suppose Lindsay is thrilled about it took." Karen prompted as she sent her son a knowing look from the corner of her eyes, arching an eyebrow when she saw the brooder wince. "Where is she anyway," she questioned, "is she back in New York?"

Her son nodded, "yeah."

"Oh," she mused, acting surprised as she continued to get to the bottom of his mood, "for how long?"

"Permanently," the brooder answered with a sigh as he ignored how his mother was staring at him, "We broke up."

"Oh my boy, I'm sorry to hear that." Karen sighed as she placed a hand on top of his reassuringly, "That editor of yours was a special girl."

Lucas nodded, "yeah."

He released a breath and waited for the spiel that was about to tumble from his mother's mouth. Karen always had her opinion whenever he broke up with someone and she always had some advice that either helped him out, made him cringe, or left him brooding for hours on end as he processed what she had said. The silence that had engulfed the two of the continued on though, causing him to frown as he looked over at his mother in confusion, blinking in surprise. She hadn't said _anything_.

"That's it?" Lucas frowned when she merely looked at him, "no spiel about what's the best way to get over someone if you're aiming to move on or how I should fight for Lindsay if I didn't want it to end?"

"No because you know the answer to that yourself, Lucas. You just have to follow your heart." Karen replied as she stood up, paused, and then leaned down to whispered into his ear. "Besides – I'll be home for a while; I have _plenty _of time to get the rest out of you."

Lucas chuckled at his mother as she kissed his cheek and headed back into the house, sighing softly.

His blue orbs squinted together and he went back to brooding, his mother's words haunting his mind – _you just have to follow your heart. _

**XXX**

She was frustrated.

Every time she thought she knew how to approach the whole mess that her heart seemed to be hell bent in getting her into, someone else came along and threw more information her way and effectively left her more confused than before. It felt as if she were running around in circles in her mind, slowly approaching the brink of insanity, but that wasn't even what was bothering her the most. It was the fact that everyone suddenly felt the need to tell her how she was feeling. It wasn't as if she was an open book, waiting for her friends to come by and read her, offering their own plot summary before they left.

Part of her knew that she often wore her emotions on her sleeve, but that didn't mean she was transparent.

And it didn't mean that her feelings were anyone else's business.

If what they were telling her was true, that was fine.

She would come to terms and face it in her own time – when _she _was ready.

Her lips pursed together as she looked up at the front door, shaking her head as she jumped out of her car and marched up the driveway before she walked into the house. She didn't bother to knock or ring the doorbell before she strutted into the large house, determination etched into her face. She didn't even feel the need to announce her presence as she searched the house desperately for her beloved tutor-girl. If there was one person she could talk to about all of this, then it was Haley. Part of her mind registered that the former tutor was _Lucas' _best friend, but she was also one of the fashion icon's closets friends.

And she was the one person that she needed right now.

Haley was one of the few people who were neutral in the whole mess.

Hazel orbs narrowed in annoyance when she didn't see the teacher around anywhere, an annoyed huff escaping her glossy lips before she rested her hands on her hips.

"Tutor-mom," she called out in frustration, "where are you?"

She could have spent the next five minutes searching the house for her friend, but that didn't appeal to her.

Call her lazy, but after the two long chats that she'd had with each of her roommates, she just was not in the mood.

She needed a Haley heart-to-heart – _now_.

"I'm in the kitchen," Haley called out.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she quickly headed in the direction the voice, breathing out a sigh of relief when she stopped in the doorway and saw her friend easily moving around the large kitchen, cleaning up the dishes from supper. She licked her lips and slowly headed into the room, trying her best to send the former tutor a smile when Haley looked up upon hearing the sound of heels clicking on the floor, her brown orbs instantly sweeping over her friend as she looked for anything that was out of place. The fashion icon had sounded distressed when she had called out to her.

"What can I do for you, girlie?" Haley asked as she threw one last plate into the dishwasher before turning it on, her lips pulling down into a frown when she noted the frazzled expression that the fashion icon wore as she walked towards her. Brooke instantly fell onto one of the stools as she groaned a little, placing her head down onto the counter as she allowed for her entire body to slump in defeat. She was so tired, all she wanted was for the day to end and pretend that neither of her earlier heart-to-hearts had happened.

"Brooke," the former tutor frowned as she reached out to place a comforting hand on Brooke's shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"Whose side are you on: Rachel's or Peyton's? Am I setting myself up for self-destruction, or do you think that I should just 'let it happen' and let myself be happy?"

Haley blinked at the question before she walked over to the door and shared a look with her husband, telling him with just that one look to stay outside with Jamie a little longer. Her friend's question had thrown her off guard and something in the pit of her stomach told her that Brooke was in a desperate need of a heart-to-heart, and she had a feeling that the fashion icon didn't want anyone else to know about it. She had no idea how she knew that, but she assumed it had something to do with knowing Brooke so long.

"Honestly? I'm all for the idea of you letting yourself be happy, Tigger." Haley admitted as she walked around the counter and sat beside the distraught brunette, a gentle smile on her face. "But I really don't know if I'm on Peyton or Rachel's side because I don't really know what this is about. So you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Brooke sighed as she lifted her head off the counter, pouting as she laid it against her friend's shoulder, taking comfort in Haley holding her in her arms. She could hear a voice in the back of her mind taunting her, telling her that she was pathetic and probably resembled a small child at that moment, but the fashion icon was perfectly okay with that at the moment. She _needed _to be held and treated like a small child – the fashion icon needed someone to tell her what the hell was going on and what she should do because her heart and brain were currently telling her two different things.

"I'm in a desperate need of a _**Haley **_heart-to-heart right now," she mumbled, "because Peyton heart-to-hearts are almost as much fun as Rachel heart-to-hearts – which means that neither is very fun. I think all they did was screw me up more."

"Tigger," her friend chuckled, shaking her head at the brunette's dramatics. "You're not screwed up but you know that you can come to me at any time, no matter what because I'm always going to be here for you. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here, so what's wrong?"

"Well for starters, Rachel seems to think that I'm incompetent of taking care of myself because _she _thinks that I'm getting to close to Luke again and I'm setting myself up for more heartache," the fashion icon rambled. "But then I have Peyton whispering in my ear and telling me that she would be more than happy if I got back together with Luke – and FYI, that's what she said last time and look at how that one turned out – but I don't even know why they're bringing all of this up now. I mean, why can't they just leave me alone and let me figure this out on my own?"

"Because they care about you, honey." Haley answered simply before her eyes widened, her brain finally processing everything that the fashion icon had just thrown out there, her mouth falling open as she looked at Brooke. "And wait, just back that up for a moment... Luke? Since when do – you have feelings for him again? Like, more than friendship feelings?"

"Nope," the brunette scoffed, "according to _Rachel _I never got over him in the first place."

Haley frowned in confusion, "But you dated..."

"Chase? "Brooke interrupted as she crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes as she nodded sarcastically, "I know. But apparently he doesn't count because according to that _bitch _he was simply the rebound-guy that I used to help me get over Lucas, which apparently didn't work."

Haley remained quiet, not quite knowing how to respond to that as she slowly processed everything, silently wondering how much of a change this would cause if the fashion icon truly was still in love with Lucas. It wasn't the ex-girlfriend that she had _expected _to cause some drama between the brooder and Lindsay, but there was something about the turn of events that didn't surprise Haley. The two of them had been happy their senior year and probably would have lasted if it hadn't been for all of the drama that had descended upon them after the shooting, and she had a feeling that the two of them could find that happiness again. But Lindsay stood in the way of that happiness, because she knew the fashion icon would never do anything about her possible feelings as long as the editor was in the picture.

Even though she had a feeling that – assuming the brunette really did love Lucas – the brooder felt the same way. Even if he didn't realise it.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, not liking how her friend hadn't responded to her complaints, frowning when she looked up at Haley's face.

Her mouth fell open upon seeing the expression – seriously? Did **everyone **think she was in love with Lucas?

"Not you too, tutor-mom!" Brooke cried loudly, her voice laced with annoyance, "does everyone think I'm in love with him? I mean, come on people, the two of us haven't been together in years and we weren't even a part of each other's lives before I moved back home. How can I be in love with someone I barely know, and why does everyone suddenly feel the need to tell me how _I _feel?"

"Oh no, no." Haley shook her head, knowing that she wouldn't get to the truth if she angered the brunette, "I'm not telling you how you feel. I'm just trying to process this."

"Process it? What is there to process?" Brooke scoffed, her frustration evident, "other than the fact that Rachel and Peyton are _both _in desperate need of some mental help."

Haley arched an eyebrow, "Brooke..."

"I'm being serious here, Haley. Why does everyone suddenly think I'm in love with Luke? Okay, I'll be the first one to admit that he was the first guy I ever loved and I'll even admit that I thought out of what our life could have been like in high school – but I put an emphasis on **high school**." Her friend rambled as she gestured wildly with her hands, her voice thickening as frustrated tears formed in her eyes, "I mean do you all really think that I'm pathetic enough to pine after someone who clearly didn't want to be with me?"

"Didn't want to be with you? Brooke, are you nuts? Luke was crazy about you in high school! Every time we hung out together he couldn't go five minutes without bringing up your name or telling me whatever crazy thing you had said, and even _now _he still makes sure to ask that you're okay and that nothing has happened to you in the whole couple of hours he hadn't heard from you." Haley inhaled deeply, recovering from her rant as she looked at the fashion icon sadly, "do you really believe that he didn't want to be with you? That Luke wasn't happy with you?"

"Haley... you seem to be forget who he ended senior year with," the brunette pointed out simply, "it was Peyton – it has _always _been Peyton."

"Brooke," Haley sighed, "it's not Peyton now and it's wasn't Peyton when the two of you were together and I think you know that. You just don't want to admit it for some reason, but I _know _Luke, okay? We have been best friends since we were kids, and I know that he loved you back then. He still does."

"I know and I love him too, but I love him as a friend, meddler-girl. Nothing more. Just like _he _doesn't see me as anything more than a friend."

"Brooke, I honestly wouldn't be so sure about that. Think about it – the two of you have seen each other almost every day since you came home, and then at your opening..." she trailed off as she thought back to the exchange she had witnessed between the former couple. "The two of you just seemed happy to be together and, if I didn't know any better? I would have thought that I had been transported back to senior year when you were struggling with being in love with him, afraid that he would hurt you again. And that was just before the two of you got back together."

Hazel orbs rolled in exasperation, "which was quickly followed by the two of us breaking up and him running off to _Peyton_."

"Brooke you have to let that go, I know that it hurt, but if there is even the slightest chance that you still..."

"That I still _what_?" Brooke demanded as she stood up and began pacing around the kitchen, her previous frustration returning as she ranted, "what do you want me to say? Huh? You want me to say that there is till the slightest chance that I'm still in love with Lucas? That there is still the slightest chance that the two of us can have the life that we dreamed up? The one where we have three children and nothing else matters other than us being together? Is _that _what you want me to say?"

Haley blinked at the rant, having never known about the life that the two of them had dreamed up together. She had always known that the two of them had envisioned the two of them lasting when they had been together senior year, but she had never known about their plans to have three children and living together happily, because in their dreams nothing mattered other than the two of them being together. Neither of her friends had told her about those plans, and it made her heart ache. Part of her couldn't help but wonder how many other of their dreams had shattered when they had broken up.

"Brooke, I'm not asking you to say any of that if it isn't true, but I would really like for you to be honest with me and yourself," she said honestly. Her voice was honest and gentle, wishing that there was something she could do to ensure that both of her friends were happy. "I mean, I'll admit that it's not the best timing since Luke has a girlfriend, but..."

"Lindsay and Luke broke up, but that is beside the point because there is no timing." Brooke interrupted, shaking her head as she continued to pace, "because I am not in love with him and he's not in love with me. I got over him in high school because I had no choice, I was sick of being second and third and fourth to him, Hales. I was tired of feeling like I wasn't good enough for him and..." Brooke stopped talking as she inhaled deeply, feeling the sting of tears as she shook her head.

"They broke up? Wait – who broke up with who? Are they okay?" Haley rushed out, wincing a little when she saw the vicious glare the brunette was sending her way.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow as the silence engulfed them, scowling in annoyance.

"Right, sorry – those questions can wait for later." Haley sighed, "But Brooke, you came over here for my input, and I'm going to give it to you. Now I'm not calling you a liar, but just then it sounded more like you were trying to convince yourself than you were me."

"But I don't need to convince myself of anything. Luke may have ended things with Lindsay, but that doesn't matter because it doesn't change the fact that he didn't choose me back then. He chose Peyton and he wrote a damn book saying how much he would always be in love with her – and damn it," the brunette shouted as she sunk back down onto a stool and tried to calm down, "I'm okay with that."

Haley smiled sympathetically as she wrapped her arms tightly around Brooke. "Are you really?"

"Yes," her friend answered in a steady voice but her heart was pounding in her chest, "Luke and I have been over with for a long time. We're just friends now and I'm more than fine with it."

It was the mantra she had been repeating since her senior year of high school.

"Brooke, you haven't lied to me since that whole calculus fiasco, please don't start now. Just be honest with me," Haley pleaded as she embraced her friend, resting her chin on top of the brunette's. "It won't leave this room, not until you're ready but at least be honest with me. Are you still in love with him? Are you still in love with Lucas?"

Brooke didn't answer.

Haley felt her heart ache for the brunette who had been in love with the brooder since she was fifteen. Brooke's silence had meant everything and had given Haley the answer that she had needed, and suddenly she could understand where all of the redhead's apprehension was coming from. Brooke had opened her heart up to the brooder time and time again, but each time Lucas trampled on it and left it broken, usually without even realising the pain that he had caused.

"Brooke, if you still loved him, why haven't you said anything before now?"

Brooke sighed, realising that the cat was finally out of the bag.

The truth that she had tried to deny for years was finally out in the open.

She was in love with Lucas Scott and she always had been – but why hadn't she said anything?

"Because he seemed happy when he was with Peyton and he seemed happy when he was with Lindsay." She explained, her hazel orbs falling closed as she fought tears, "and I didn't want to ruin it for him – for them – because, despite how much I love her, I'm not Peyton. And the pain that I felt when _they _broke _my _heart is a pain I wouldn't wish on anyone else."

-TBC-


	13. I Can't Hold Out Forever

**Author's Note: **Holy crap on a cracker. This chapter ended up being long, like _really _long – we're talking almost 50 pages typed up long. I really am sorry to any who find long chapters annoying, because this one really does go on forever, but when I tried to break it up into two chapters it just felt _wrong_ and I couldn't bring myself to do it. Which means that you're all going to be left with this _long _chapter, but I just thought I'd give you a heads up so you know ahead of time. Don't hate me, lol.

* * *

**I Can't Hold Out Forever**

In Tree Hill, the seasons were changing.

It was the last day of October – Halloween – and the chilled air signalled that winter was on its way.

It had been three weeks since Lindsay had broken up with Lucas – opting for returning back home instead of sticking around the small town to see if there was a chance that the relationship could be mended – and it had been three weeks since Karen Roe had returned to Tree Hill. Upon her arrival she had sworn that they were only in town for a short visit but three weeks had passed and the trio still wasn't showing a sign of leaving anytime soon. They seemed content to be in the small town once more, a face that made everyone happy. Tree Hill just wasn't the same without the former café owner who had been there for all of them during some of the worst times in their lives; the woman who had always been like a mother to them, always around to provide them with comforting words and good advice.

And one of those people was Brooke Davis.

She was more than thrilled to actually have the older woman back in her life instead of the odd phone conversation or e-mail, and she was happy that Lucas had been right. The morning after she had arrived back in town, Karen had shown up to the familiar address that had once been her café to surprise Brooke, only to pull the fashion icon in for a hug and exclaim how much she loved what she had done to the place. Lucas had been right when he had claimed that his mother would love it and, since she had returned to her hometown, Karen had made a habit of dropping by the boutique every day to check on the young woman she loved like a daughter.

Brooke had assured her that there was no need to do so, but the older brunette had dismissed her words, claiming that she could only deal with her son's brooding tendencies and her daughter's constant talking, as well as Andy's ability to drive her absolutely insane on occasion for so long. Karen loved all of them dearly but, it was just as she had told the fashion icon that fateful day three weeks ago – _"sometime you need a break from your own craziness and dive into someone else's."_

It was for that reason that Brooke wasn't surprised when the bell above the door chimed, only for her hazel orbs to lock onto Karen when she looked up from the designs she had been working on.

"Hey, Karen, you're still here?" Brooke greeted warmly, her dimples in place as her voice developed a teasing tone, "and I would have thought you'd be sick of Tree Hill by now."

"Of course I'm not sick of Tree Hill," Karen admonished as she sat down beside the fashionista, "you never get sick of being home. Which is why _you _haven't jumped on a plane back to New York if I'm not mistaken," she said knowingly, raising her eyebrows as she fixed Brooke with a pointed look.

"Point taken," Brooke nodded as she rolled her eyes at the woman who she had always loved like a mother – a welcomed presence since her own mother was being a real bitch at the moment – before she frowned at her, a question shining in her eyes. "So when _are _you leaving?" Her previous amusement faded and her expression fell at the thought of Karen leaving their hometown once again, hating the thought of not having her around once more.

"Nothing has been decided yet," Karen shrugged as she leaned into the couch, a sigh escaping her lips.

"You could just _stay_," Brooke commented nonchalantly, biting her lip as she returned her attention back to the design she had been working on. Sensing the pointed gaze on her though, she glanced up and looked at Karen with wide eyes, "_what_?"

"Nothing," Karen rolled her eyes, remembering how she had received similar suggestions from her son, as well as his best friend and Nathan over the past couple of weeks. Even Peyton had voiced how awesome it was to have her back in town when she had dropped by Tric to see her son's _other _ex-girlfriend. Everyone seemed determined to remind her of how nice it was to have her home – trying to be subtle, hoping to convince her to stay, yet failing miserably – and a part of her understood where they were coming from. She loved the life she had been living with her daughter and Andy, she had needed to get away, but she loved Tree Hill. It was her home and she had already missed so much.

"I'm proud of you, Brooke." She voiced suddenly as she glanced at the design Brooke was working on, "I don't know if I ever told you that, but I'm really proud of the person you've become. You're a far cry from the party girl that got my son drunk before inking him for life," Karen teased, raising that topic for the umpteenth time since she had first mentioned it the first time she had met Brooke."

"Karen, I have apologized for that!" Brooke groaned, throwing her head back in frustration until she heard the woman's laughter, her dimples indenting her cheeks before she shrugged. "And I owe some of that growth to someone I lived with during high school. She was a pretty good influence – even though she actually made me do chores – and I don't know where I would be without her. Even if she was a little strict."

Karen patted her leg before raising a disbelieving eyebrow, "only a _little _strict?"

"Yeah," the raspy voice agreed, "didn't I ever tell you that living with tutor-girl was hell?"

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that," Karen grinned, shaking her head at the fashion icon's joke, laughing to herself as she locked gazes with Brooke, frowning when she saw that the younger brunette was a little paler than usual. "So how have you been, Brooke?" She asked honestly, knowing in her heart that _something _was troubling Brooke, "tell me what's been going on in your life – and don't you_ dare _leave out any details."

"What's been going on in my life?" Brooke parroted with an amused expression, "you mean since the last time we talked? Which was…" she trailed off playfully, "_**yesterday**_."

"I'm serious, Brooke! What's going on?" Karen questioned as she placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder, _knowing _in her heart that was something bothering the fashion icon, "I know you and there is _never _a dull moment in your life."

"Now I think you have me confused with Peyton – or Luke." Brooke added as an afterthought, shaking her head, "He's the one that attracts drama like a magnet."

And she had no intention of diving back into that endless pit of drama and heartache. Two times had been more than enough for her in this lifetime.

Karen nodded mutely and eyed Brooke, watching as the younger brunette smiled at the mention of Lucas, Brooke's entire face lighting up. All she wanted was for Brooke to talk to her – though her gut was starting to tell her that she would have to pull it out of the stubborn brunette who had built a wall around her heart and emotions – and there was one topic in particular that interested her. Ever since she had returned to her hometown she had noticed something different between her soon and Brooke. The two of them had always been intimate with each other, she would even categorize the hugs they had shared when they were 'just friends' as intimate, but things had been different when they had graduated. They had been disconnected and distant but now it seemed as if the teasing and playful flirting the two of them had enjoyed when they had dated had resurfaced.

She hadn't mentioned it to anyone, not even Brooke or Lucas, but it would be a lie to say she wasn't intrigued.

The former couple had drifted apart over recent years, but looking at them now it was if they had never been apart.

It was something she was happy for – she had always believed that they brought out the best in each other – but it did not erase her curiosity.

Karen cleared her throat, destroying the blissful silence. "So you and Lucas seem close again," she voiced calmly as she placed a keen eye on Brooke, keeping her expression blank when the fashion icon looked up from the sketch she had been pondered over.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded with a wary smiled, "it's been great being home again, being close to _everyone_." She stressed her last word, knowing that the last thing she needed was someone else asking her if she still had feelings for Lucas, "I never realised how much I missed them when I was in New York. I mean, I knew that I missed them, but it wasn't until I was back that it hit me just how much."

"I know what you mean," Karen admitted, recognizing the change in subject, "I loved travelling and it was nice to get away for a while – hell, I'll be honest and say that I needed it – but once we docked it just hit me how much I missed it here. I'm glad to be back." Her words were genuine, maybe even more so because it was obvious that several details had been left out of e-mails and phone calls over the past couple of months, because she knew that _something _was going on between her son and Brooke. And she was determined to find out what it was.

"We're glad you're back too," Brooke admitted honestly, dreading the day that the older woman would be dropping by to tell her that she as leaving, "Tree Hill isn't the same without you."

"Yeah," Karen nodded, not really sure if she _wanted _to leave since her daughter would be starting school next year, but she hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet aside from Andy. She pushed the thought from her mind and decided to go back to her previous plan of finding out what was going on between her son and Brooke, "but the same goes for you, Brooke. Tree Hill just wasn't the same without you and I know everyone missed you when you were in New York – _especially _Lucas."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded distractedly, chewing on her bottom lip as she inspected her design once again.

It took all of the self-control that Karen possessed to keep herself from reaching over and shaking the younger brunette until she saw sense – how clueless could one girl be?

Vague responses were all she had been able to get out of her over the past weeks, and it was the same with Lucas whenever she slyly brought up Brooke.

It was almost as if the two of them hadn't realised how close they were with each other.

Yet even Karen could admit that such a thing was possible for the two of them. Before Brooke and Lucas had realised how they had felt about the other during the end of their junior year, back when the then-cheerleader had been living with her, Karen had seen all of the signs. She had known long before they had that they were falling for each other, and she now had the same gut feeling that she'd had back then. She was pretty sure than Brooke still loved Lucas – that was, assuming the former cheer-captain had ever gotten over him fully – and she had a feeling that her son still possessed feelings for Brooke.

It was frustrating.

All she wanted to do was pester the two of them until she got the answers she wanted, but something told her that the idea of falling for the brooder again was as hard of a topic for the fashion icon to discuss as it was for Lucas. To say that their last attempt at a relationship had ended smoothly would be a lie. There had been so much heartbreak and hurt – on both sides – and that fact alone that was the only thing that kept Karen from persisting for answers on the current topic.

"So," she began as she broke the silence, "where are those crazy girls you work with?"

Brooke chuckled. "Millie had to run some errands – who knows what – but she should be back before we get too busy and Rachel's flight didn't get in until half past three this morning. She was in New York for a fashion shoot," she elaborated when she saw the look of confusion that the older brunette had on her face, "so she's probably still sleeping."

Karen nodded as she looked around the boutique once more, a thought crossing her mind. "You know, Brooke, I know that you have the two of them to help you out but if you ever need some more help around here – for whatever the reason – I'm available." She insisted, seeing the way the fashionista shook her head, "really – I wouldn't mind come in every now and then to help out. It would give us a chance to talk _and _do something productive at the same time."

"I _am _doing something productive," Brooke pointed out as she gestured to her sketches, "and are you sure?" She frowned, looking at Karen warily, "I mean, you don't know how long you're going to be in town and you have Lily! Plus there's Andy and Lucas – you should be spending time with them instead of hiding out in some… fabulous looking boutique with me."

"Brooke," Karen deadpanned, "don't be ridiculous. I would love to help," she smiled, patting Brooke's leg, "you just let me know if you ever need my help around here."

"Okay," Brooke murmured in appreciation as she beamed at Karen, knowing that this was what it felt like to have a mother offer their help.

_Speaking of mothers…_

Brooke heard the bell above the door chime and, as soon as she heard the door slam afterward, she winced, knowing who would be standing there when she looked.

Hearing someone clear their throat, both Karen and Brooke looked up and came face to face with an unimpressed looking Victoria Davis.

"Brooke," Victoria sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "stop playing house with mommy-dearest here for a moment. We need to talk – _now_."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "what did you want, Mother?"

"For starters I would appreciate it if my daughter would stop acting so recklessly and start using the few brain cells she still possesses," Victoria huffed, crossing her arms as her daughter stood up, her lips pulling down into a frown when she saw the other woman move to stand beside Brooke. _Awe, how cute, _her mind taunted before she focussed on her daughter, "I got a call earlier. Apparently you went and signed the deal with Macy's _without _my permission?" Her voice held a dangerous tone to it, one that her daughter seemed to shrug off.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded in confusion, having signed the contract over a week ago after they had called for the millionth time, "I thought that it…"

"Well _stop _thinking, Brooke!" Her mother snapped, blue orbs narrowing dangerously, "in case you've forgotten how this partnership works, let me remind you, I'm the one who makes all of the official business deals and you are the _designer_. Speaking of which, you have designs due next week so stop with the thinking and stop trying to run the business part of this company because, frankly, you're not smart enough to do it!"

Karen narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her, her lips pursing together as she took in the sight of the woman she had never had the opportunity to speak to before today. She had always known that the fashionista's mother was more hands-off than she had been – Karen had never forgotten the first time she had met Brooke, the then-cheerleader claiming she could probably set herself on fire without her mother noticing – but she had never believed the horror stories. She had always thought that Brooke had been exaggerating, as she so often did, but now that she could see that Victoria Davis _was _as intolerable as her daughter had made her sound.

One thing was for certain though, she was _not _going to stand by and allow Victoria to tear down Brooke's self-esteem.

"Brooke, sweetie, could you please go wait in the backroom for a moment?" Karen requested softly, snapping the fashionista out of the trance that her mother's harsh words had left her in, her glare never lifting from Victoria. "I would like to have a word with… your _mother _for a moment."

Victoria scowled. "Who do you think you…?"

"_Karen!_" Brooke protested at the same time, shaking her head, looking at Karen in horror.

She loved Karen like a mother.

She couldn't leave her alone to face Victoria.

Victoria was ruthless.

"Brooke, _please_."

Karen's tone held no room for argument.

"Alright," Brooke sighed finally before she turned around and grabbed her sketchpad, heading into the backroom that partially functioned as her office, as well as the place where she normally sketched and sewed clothes when she needed to relax or bury herself into work. She had also turned one of the rooms in her beach house into her sewing room but it never managed to stay clean – probably due to the fact that Rachel always searched it for clothes that she could wear – and it was far more productive to work at the boutique. Plus there were fewer interruptions.

Karen watched at the younger brunette left before she refocused her gaze on Victoria, everything that Brooke had done as a teenager to get attention suddenly making sense.

Victoria rolled her eyes and scowled at the woman in front of her, "and what ever made you think that I would be willing to have a word with _you_?" She questioned with something akin to disgust, straightening her posture as she frowned at Karen, "my relationship with my daughter is my business and, quite frankly, I don't see how it involves you."

"Honestly I could care less if you wanted to have a word with me because we're going to have this conversation regardless," Karen said hotly as she crossed her arms, the woman in front of her the epitome of everything she hated. "Because you _made _this my business the moment you decided to mistreat Brooke. I love that girl like a daughter and I will not stand to watch you tear her down and call her stupid!" Yet she only felt her anger increase when she saw that those harsh words, ones that would have caused an ache in another mother's heart, failed to affect Victoria.

Victoria simply sent her an annoyed glare. "For being so close to my daughter, you don't seem to know her all that well."

Karen snorted. "Really? I was about to say the same thing about you, because if there's someone in this room that doesn't know Brooke, then I would say that it's you – especially if you're deluded enough to believe that she can't run this company without you." She swore that she would bring that to the fashionista's attention as soon as possible, encouraging her that she could handle the business part of the company until Brooke built up the resolve to finally kick her mother to the curb.

"Brooke _can't _run this company without me," Victoria insisted as she dismissed everything that the other woman was saying, "She doesn't even run it now. Brooke may be the designer for this company and she may have the talent, but _I _am the one who spins her thread into gold. All I want is what's best for the company." The company that was everything she had once wanted for herself – everything that she would have had if she hadn't _foolishly _gotten pregnant during college.

"You should be concerned about what's best for your daughter," Karen replied simply as she took in the sight of Victoria – the stiff posture, the expensive clothing, and the utterly heartless persona she carried – and found it hard to believe that the woman before her was a mother. Not that she had ever cared to act like a mother. "_That _is what a mother is supposed to do. You're supposed to encourage her to do what she wants and tell her to follow her heart, but what you're _not _supposed to do is tear her down every chance you get."

"You can call it tough love if you want to," the other woman sneered, "but this company means the world to my daughter and she would be heartbroken if she were to lose it. I'm merely looking out for her."

"You're looking out for yourself."

Victoria let out an uncharacteristic snort. "Excuse me?"

"You can claim you're looking out for Brooke all you want but you're lying because, the truth is, you need Brooke a hell of a lot more than she needs you." Karen answered with no hesitation in her voice as she went fact to face with Victoria, "and deep down I think you know that, Victoria. And you know what? I think she does too." She had no doubt in her mind that the only reason Brooke kept her mother around because she liked the idea of having her mother in her life, of having her mother take an interest in what she was doing for once. Brooke _didn't _need Victoria, not to run her company.

"You know," Victoria said icily once she got over the surprise that someone was standing up for her daughter – usually it was the leeches that her daughter liked to call her friends, Rachel and Peyton, that had the nerve to stand up to her – shaking her head in disgust, "it's people like you who are going to ruin Brooke's life. She was out and she was making something out of her life and the only reason she's back in this _pathetic _backwater town is because none of you could make it and, because of that, you wanted to drag her down with you. Brooke was better off in New York."

"No she wasn't," Karen refuted as she shook her head, "and if you bothered to listen to her you would know that. I've talked to Brooke a lot over the past few weeks and every time she tells me that she's _happy _here, it's her home and it's where her friends and family are."

"I allowed for you to convince me once that staying here was what was best for Brooke," Victoria sighed as she thought back to when she had her then-husband had moved to California, her daughter opting to stay behind to finish the year and live with Karen, "but it won't work this time. If she stays here, Brooke will lose the company and _Clothes over Bros _is her life. Do you _really _want to take that away from her?"

"If you really think that the company is the most important part of her life then you really don't know your own daughter, which is a pity, I think, because Brooke is one of the most amazing people I have ever met." Karen said simply "she's kind-hearted and funny and, more than that, she's an intelligent young woman who is capable of making her own choices. And her decision was to stay in Tree Hill, so there really isn't anything that you can do about that."

"Are you done?"

"No," she answered with a protective glint shining in her eyes, "I love Brooke. I have ever since she was a teenager, and maybe I haven't been around the last couple of years, but I'm here now so if you want to continue to be a part of her life then you had better learn to be nice to her. _Or_," she growled, "We'll be having another one of these chats."

Victoria's eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you _threatening_ me?"

"No," Karen shook her head, "I'm warning you. If you can't learn to act like a human being and treat her with the respect she deserves, then I will do everything in my power to make sure you're no longer a part of Brooke's life."

"Whatever," Victoria muttered as she turned around and headed towards the door, "but sooner or later she will see sense, and Karen?" She sent the other brunette one last look filled with annoyance and hatred, "Brooke is _my _daughter. I'm her mother, not you, and the sooner you accept that the easier things will be."

"As far as I'm concerned, Brooke never had a mother to begin with."

Victoria sneered and stalked out of the boutique, leaving Karen to let out a deep breath of relief before she turned around, her eyes widening when she came face to face with Brooke. One whose eyes glistened with tears.

Karen frowned, "Brooke?"

"I'm fine," Brooke assured as she blinked away the tears, waving her hand to dismiss Karen's concern as she walked closer to her, "that was just typical Bitchtoria behaviour. I'm just sorry you had to be here to see it."

"Well I'm sorry you have to deal with her in the first place," Karen said as she followed Brooke, reaching out to grab the fashionista's arm to force her to meet her gaze, "are you _sure _you're okay?"

"Yeah," she saw the younger woman nod, "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be used to it though, Brooke." She pointed out as she pulled Brooke in for a hug, running her hand soothingly up and down the younger woman's back, a simple action that the fashion icon had once longed to share with her own mother. But, as the days went on, Brooke became achingly aware of the face that it would never happen. Yet such a fact almost seemed all right in her mind as her heart soaked up all of the love and comfort that she felt as Karen held her.

"You were wrong though," Brooke mumbled as she returned the hug, "I _did _have a mom – I had you."

Karen smiled; glad to know that the fashion icon held her in the same light, tightening her hold. "You still have me, Brooke."

**XXX**

_I know you're probably busy, but can you drop by the beach house? I need some help – Tigger. _

A sigh escaped her parted lips as she glanced down at the vague text message that she had received from the fashion icon a little over forty minutes ago. There was a part of her that knew she was overreacting but there was something _odd _about the message. It didn't seem very Brooke-esque and it had her eyes narrowing as she read it over for the millionth time. No cheesy smiley face was present, it was very precise and to the point – which was unlike the usual messages that were usually long, as if the fashionista was attempting to ramble via text messages – and there was no indication of what the brunette needed help with.

It was that fact that propelled her towards the beach house, her heels clicking against the driveway as she increased her speed as she approached the door. Fear and worry had gripped onto her heart from the moment that she had first read the text message and she couldn't help but wonder what was bothering Brooke. Her friend had made her presence somewhat scarce over the past couple of weeks and she knew why – Brooke was determined to do everything in her power to avoid talking about the topic that her friend so desperately wanted to talk about. It wasn't as if it was an issue that could be buried and forgotten about, after all.

Brooke loved Lucas.

Brooke was _in _love with Lucas.

Yet she was the only one the fashionista had confided in, at least as far as she knew. Brooke tended to wear her heart on her sleeve and their other friends probably had a suspicion – the former tutor was willing to bet on that one – but no one seemed keen on voicing the fact aloud. They all knew the heartache that had assaulted their friends the last time love had been involved, not just for Brooke, but also for the brooder whose world had slowly been slipping away from him. To mention those old feelings would be to bring up old wounds that had never fully healed and no one wanted to be the one to dig all of that up again. But, despite the hesitance that the people felt in bringing it up, no one could deny that Brooke and Lucas _were _in love with each other.

The only ones that seemed to be oblivious were Brooke and Lucas.

"I guess you got a creepy text too?"

Haley paused in her steps as she reached the front door, looking over her shoulder, her brown eyes landing on a tired-looking Peyton. All of the plans for Halloween at Tric had the blonde crawling out of bed early in the morning and not getting home until late, running herself ragged, but there was still a hint of a smirk on her lips. Peyton wasn't a stranger to late nights, yet even the teacher could see how the mirth that usually lit up her green eyes had been replaced with concern. It was an emotion that Haley was willing to bet was being reflected back in her own eyes because, despite the fact that any one of their friends would drop anything to help Brooke, it didn't change the fact that Brooke Davis did not ask for help easily. Or willingly, for that matter.

"Yeah," she let out a long sigh, nodding, before she looked up at the artist with furrowed eyebrows, "do you have any idea what's going on?"

Peyton shook her head. "I was hoping _you _did."

She watched as the former tutor shook her head, a sigh falling from her lips as the gravity of the situation weighed down on her. Part of her had known that it was _bad _– mostly because Brooke never asked anyone for help – but if Haley didn't know what was going on, then it was worse than Peyton had thought. Even though it had been Peyton and Brooke that had been best friends since childhood, Haley had a comforting persona that made everyone feel as though they could confide in her and during the few months they had lived together in high school she had become that person for Brooke. The bond that had been forged then was one that no one would ever fully understand, just like the one that the fashionista had formed with Rachel, and there would always be things that Brooke would tell Haley before anyone else.

And Peyton was okay with that.

"Well," Haley gestured to the door, "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Peyton nodded in agreement as she reached forward to open the front door to the beach house that she had been living in since the fashionista had impulsively purchased it, but nothing could have compared the duo for the sight they were met with. If they had been expecting to find Brooke waiting for them in the living room, or to see her wildly pacing around like she did when she was nervous, then the two of them were doomed to be mistaken. Brooke was nowhere in sight, yet all of the surfaces in the living room were crowded with several of their friends. Nathan, Mouth and Skills could be seen sitting together, looking confused, and Millicent could be seen moving around the kitchen as though _she _owned the place. Junk and Fergie were nowhere to be seen but, upon seeing that Jamie wasn't with either of his parents, she assumed that they were on babysitting duty.

"What the hell is going on here?" Haley demanded, baffled as she walked into the room, plopping down beside her husband as she looked to her friends for an answer. Everyone simply shrugged though and the former tutor felt her stomach sink a little more – apparently _no one _knew what was going on with Brooke – and it made her feel uneasy.

Peyton frowned as she remained standing, "did you guys get a text too?"

"That we did," Skills sighed from where he was sitting with his feet propped up on the coffee table, "but why B Davis had us all come over when she ain't even home is beyond me."

Peyton's frown deepened and her green orbs focussed on the large object that was placed against the wall with a white curtain draped over it, completely ignoring Skills' response as she gestured towards it. "What the heck is that?"

"No idea, skinny girl."

She shrugged and headed towards it, determined to figure out what was with all the cloak-and-dagger nonsense, as she reached out to pull the curtain away from the hidden object. But before she could reveal the hidden object, the haughty tone that she had learned to loathe over recent weeks filled the room and filled the blonde with dread. She should have _known _that only that redheaded harlot could be behind something so vague.

"Touch that and die, Peyton."

Peyton scowled at the redhead as her entrance was emphasized by the clicking of her heels against the hardwood floor, "I should have known that only someone as manipulative as _you _would send such a vague message." She scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Rachel, "but don't think you're a little too old for screwing with people? What the hell do you want, Rachel?"

"Wow. You know, Peyton, I never took you for the 'dumb blonde'-type." Rachel cooed as she sent a mock-sympathetic expression towards one of her roommates, only for one of her sculpted eyebrows to arch as her patented smug smirk etched into her face. "But you know what? It actually explains so much."

"Rachel, I'm really not in the mood," Peyton admitted as she massaged her temples. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"Jesus! Didn't you read the message?" Rachel rolled her eyes, looking at everyone pointedly. "This isn't about what I want – believe me when I say that I have a million _better _things that I could be doing with my time, no offence – but this is about what I need." Her usual cockiness had faded from her expression and everyone noticed it.

Whatever this was about, Rachel was sincere.

Haley sighed, "And that is?"

Rachel glanced over at her, "your help."

Peyton's gaze returned to the model upon hearing the response, blinking before she frowned in suspicion. _Rachel needed their __**help**__?_

There was a part of her that found the mere notion hard to believe and the artist would have liked to tell herself that this was another attempt of Rachel's to stir up unnecessary drama but, as her green eyes locked onto the model's brown, she could see nothing but honesty being reflected back at her. Regardless of how difficult it was to believe – and despite how there was a part of her that didn't want to help Rachel – Peyton couldn't deny that she was telling the truth. Rachel needed their help.

But with _what_?

"Okay," Nathan said slowly as he too tried to process what was happening, "but if that's the case why didn't you just call and ask for it? Why all the cloak-and-dagger stuff?"

It was a valid question.

One that Rachel rolled her eyes at.

"Nathan's right," Haley added as the couple presented a united-front, frowning at the redhead. "Why the vague message?"

"Three reasons." Rachel said simply as she held up a finger, "one: none of you like me, with the exception of Mouth and maybe Skills, so they probably would have helped me out but the rest of you would have told me to go to hell and hung up before I had the chance to explain." Her eyebrow arched in a bitchy way that she had surely learned from the fashion icon over the years, and her words _did _possess some truth.

But Haley had to believe that she wouldn't turn anyone, even Rachel, away if they truly needed her help.

She shook her head, "that's not true…"

"_Yes _it is, Haley." Rachel interrupted before the former tutor could finish her sentence, waiting a moment to ensure she wouldn't be interrupted before she raised another finger and gave the group a pointed look. "Two: I don't have all of your cell numbers and the only one who _would _have given them to me is Brooke – which would have made this secret meeting completely useless."

Peyton gawked at her, eyes wide. "So we're going behind Brooke's back now?"

Going behind Brooke's back was not a smart decision; she had learned that a long time ago.

Pissing off Brooke was a sure way to make your life hell, a lesson she had thought Rachel had learned as well.

"Don't act like it's something you haven't done before, Peyton, because everyone here knows that it would be a lie." A fire ignited in her brown orbs as she glared at Peyton, taking a protective stop forward even though Brooke was nowhere to be seen. "And finally," the redhead exhaled slowly as she addressed everyone and raised a third finger, "I knew that once I explained you would be okay with going behind Brooke's back because this is _for _Brooke."

That caught everyone's interest.

"You talking 'bout, red?" Skills asked as a serious expression engraved into his face, both concern and curiosity shining in his eyes, as well as a little fear. In his mind there was no way that this – going behind baby girl's back – could help her in any way. From what he had witnessed in the past, going behind Brooke's back was the last thing someone should do. Especially if they valued their life.

"I'm talking about the fact that Brooke is still refusing to own up to her feelings how she begins acting like an immature child every time I broach the subject with her, completely unwilling to budge." Rachel grunted in annoyance as she thought back to how her best friend continued to confront her budding feelings for Lucas, "and honestly? It's really starting to piss me off."

Haley frowned in confusion. She remembered everything that Brooke had said during their previous heart-to-heart, especially how Peyton seemed to be encouraging her feelings towards the brooder while all of the discouragement seemed to be coming from Rachel. The model was the one that was convinced that the fashion icon was setting herself up for more heart ache and, while Haley understood Rachel's concerns, she was baffled. What had led Rachel to changing her opinion of Brooke getting back together with Lucas?

"Really?" She mused, voicing her thoughts aloud, "because when Brooke talked to me about it she seemed pretty convinced that you were _against _her accepting her feelings altogether because she'd just be setting herself up for disaster." Haley raised her eyebrows for emphasis, locking gazes with the model as she waited for a response.

"That's because I do, just like I think she deserves a hell of a lot better." Rachel shrugged, unashamed of her opinion, only to purse her lips together as she mulled over what the tutor had said. Finally she sighed, "But, at the same time, all I want is for her to be happy and I'm pretty sure that she _won't _be happy until she does face her feelings and acts on them."

Mouth frowned. "What feelings?"

Rachel, Peyton and Haley all sighed, answering in unison: "the ones she has for Lucas."

They blinked in surprise, amused smiles tugging at all of their lips.

Nathan stared at them, opting for not commenting on how much that had scared him, before he focussed on the truth that they had just revealed. "And, not that I'm all that surprised," he breathed out as a grim expression become strewn across his features, "but Brooke has feelings for Luke? Again?" He'd had his suspicions, just like he suspected his brother had fallen for the fashion icon all over again, but hearing those thoughts confirmed changed everything.

Haley nodded, squeezing her husband's hand. "Yeah."

Peyton bobbed her head slightly, "basically."

Rachel rolled her eyes, scoffing, "sadly."

Skills raised his eyebrows. "Baby Girl has feelings for my boy again – _seriously_?" He question, not knowing how he missed that before he shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. He had always thought the fashion savvy brunette was a good match for Lucas. "Then I'm in. We'll all need to play cupid to push 'dem stubborn fools together, but I ain't wearing a diaper or shooting anyone wit an arrow." He warned when he saw Rachel's eyes light up at the word _cupid_.

"I'm in too," Mouth smiled, knowing that the former couple deserved to be together. He had always thought they shared the same heart.

Haley pursed her lips together and looked at Nathan, the two of them having a conversation using only their eyes before she nodded, looking at the redhead. "Fine. We're in too," she promised before she narrowed her eyes in warning, "but _no _funny business, Rachel. I meant it."

"Does that mean I can't flirt with Nate?" Rachel asked with a coy grin, holding her hands up in surrender when she saw Haley's fierce gaze. "Alright, alright – I get it. No flirting with the hubby." She snorted lightly, "you don't need to get your granny panties in a twist, tutor-bitch."

Haley sighed. If she survived this, with her sanity intact, she deserved a Nobel Prize.

Rachel's gaze then moved to someone else, perhaps the most important person in the room. "What about you, homewrecker?" She asked simply as she looked at Peyton, the roommate she had purposely been driving insane, who just so happened to be the person she needed for her plan to work. Peyton was the key to getting the fashion icon to admit the truth and she _knew _Brooke wouldn't give the brooder another try without knowing Peyton wouldn't get in the way. As much as the redhead hated to admit it – and Rachel _really _hated to admit it – they couldn't do this without Peyton.

"As much as it kills me to say this," she exhaled, wincing slightly, "we need you if this has any chance of working."

Peyton grimaced slightly at the statement. The truthful words caused her heart to ache and she couldn't help but think about how much she had screwed up in the past. Lucas Scott had never been meant to be anything but her friend, a friendship which she had always cherished, perhaps above even hers with Brooke, and numerous hearts had been broken because of her foolishness. He had been meant for Brooke – her best friend – from the very beginning but it had felt as if her life had been spiralling out of control during her senior year. Everything had fallen apart and she had struggled to find balance, striving to make everything make sense, and the brooder had been there. Lucas had been there for her whenever she had needed him and she had arrived at the mistaken conclusion that she was _in love _with him. And the thing that pained her most of all was the fact that Lucas and Brooke, two of the people closest to her heart, had been the ones to suffer for it.

And Jake.

She wasn't naïve enough to think she hadn't broken his heart as well.

But the truth in Rachel's words was undeniable, no matter how much they pained her. If Brooke was ever going to give then brooder another chance, then she would have to know without a doubt that Peyton would never go after Lucas. If the former couple got back together the two of them would last forever – the only thing that had been in their way before had been Peyton, coupled with Brooke's insecurities – and Peyton had no intention of ever getting in the way again. She loved both of them, and she knew in her heart that the love that would not alter was Lucas and Brooke, not herself and Lucas.

She wouldn't come between them again, no matter how screwed up her life became.

And why would she fight a losing battle? The fact they still loved each other after all of these years proved that it would be pointless.

Brooke and Lucas would always find their way back to each other because people who were meant to be together _always _found their way in the end.

Why had she forgotten that in high school? Why had she foolishly believed that it was _her _that the brooder was meant to find his way back to?

"I'll help out," she said after a long silence, her gaze locking onto Rachel, understanding passing between the two of them. They both loved Brooke, regardless of their personal feelings towards each other and they only wanted her to be happy. "But," Peyton added with a teasing grin, "once this is over the two of are going back to making each other's lives miserable. That's my condition – take it or leave it."

Rachel's face broke out into a wide grin, "I'll take it."

Peyton returned the smile. "Okay," she nodded as she walked over to an empty chair, plopping down before she gestured to Rachel. "So, I suppose you have a plan?"

"Yes we do," Millicent nodded as she walked into the room, carrying a plate of Halloween cookies as she smiled at the group, "but I was the one who did _most _of the thinking. Rachel is utterly useless."

Rachel scoffed in disbelief. "_I'm _the hopeless one? I'm sorry, but who's the virg…"

Millicent scowled at Rachel, causing all of the redhead's words to die on her lips.

It wasn't something Millicent was ashamed of but, at the same time, she didn't want it announced to a room full of people she had only known a few weeks.

"Anyway," Rachel continued after she cleared her throat, recognizing that her teasing had almost gone too far. "_We _came up with the plan – equally, may I add – and it's broken up into several stages."

Everyone nodded. It made sense for there to be stages in the plan.

Lucas and Brooke had been happy and in love the last time they were together, but in the end all that had been left was mistrust, hurt and pain.

The two of them had given up on each other and cut the other out of their life and, when one thought about it, it was amazing that the two of them were as close as they were.

If they two of them were to become romantically involved again it would mean two things – the two of them would have to face their past and they would have to learn to trust the other with their heart all over again. It was that condition that had kept Brooke and Lucas apart for the past few years and it seemed like something that the two of them didn't seem all that fond of doing. To do that would be to re-open a can of worms, something that could just as easily break them as it could strengthen them.

Silence dragged on and it was Nathan to interrupt it, pointing at the large object with the sheet draped over it. "What's that?"

Rachel responded in a _duh _tone, rolling her brown eyes. "It's the board with our plan on it."

"Okay," Nathan nodded slowly, still looking confused, "and there's a sheet over it… why?"

"Um, that's because of me, actually." Millicent spoke up, gesturing wildly with her hands, showing her nerves as she began to ramble. "I've always wanted to pull a curtain off something and then say '_voila_' but I've never had the chance before now."

Haley chuckled, a large smile on her face as she smiled at Millicent, a young woman that the fashion icon spoke of fondly.

"Go for it." She instructed, watching as the assistant walked over and pulled the sheet off the board, only for several words to tumble from her lips, cutting Millicent off. "Phase One: distinguish any possible for any and all exes, especially the 'Pucas' issue." Her eyebrow arched, "_Pucas_?"

"_Peyton_ plus _Lucas_ equal _Pucas_," Rachel explained.

Millicent blinked at the former tutor, her expression heartbreaking. "You didn't let me say 'voila.'"

Haley's eyes widened. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

The rest of the room chuckled as Haley studied the board, her eyebrows furrowing together in thought.

"Now we all know that Operation Brucas is going to take hard work, dedication and a little manipulation," Rachel voiced as everyone read over what was on the board, "Mainly because they're both stubborn as hell and neither of them will ever consider rekindling the love without thinking they have a chance at the long-haul. Which brings us to the first stage – we have to show them the distinction between their feelings for any and all exes compared to the ones that they have for each other. We need to show them that they never loved any one more than they loved each other and all of that clichéd, chick-flick crap." She rolled her eyes. "Especially since Lucas only ended things with Linda a couple…"

"Lindsay," Haley corrected.

"Whatever. As I was saying," the redhead brushed it off, not caring if she had said the wrong name, "Lucas and rebound-girl only ended three weeks ago so we have to make sure that he isn't carrying around any lingering feelings for her. Brooke won't even consider it if she thinks she'll just be his rebound after Lind_say_." Rachel exhaled slowly as she locked gazes with Peyton, "and the love triangle of teenage drama needs to be addressed as well – that's the biggest deal breaker we're dealing with."

Peyton frowned, tilting her head to the side. "There's really no need to drag that up again. Luke and I have already had closure, and there are no feelings there other than friendship."

Rachel snorted in amusement. "Really? Where have we all heart _that _before?"

Peyton opened her mouth to respond, but Millicent beat her to the punch.

"Rachel!" The assistant warned, "Didn't the two of you _just _agree to push your differences aside?"

Rachel knew that, but she couldn't help it.

All she could see were the images from senior year.

Brooke crying herself to sleep every night, thinking the redhead was asleep.

Brooke's heartbroken expression whenever she saw the two blondes together.

Brooke crying that night in New York after going out with the brooder, feeling guilty for doing the same thing Peyton had done to her, even though Rachel _had _pointed out that Lucas and Peyton had at least been broken up.

Suddenly venomous words flew from her mouth. "Well if certain people didn't insist on acting like a backstabbing bitch…"

"That's rich coming from _you_." Peyton fired back, wincing as she felt the stinging of a slap to her arm, moving her scowl to Haley. "Haley! What. The. Hell?"

"I don't _care _how much you hate each other," the teacher said calmly, "because this isn't about either of you. And I'm sure you can find _something _you agree on – you both love Brooke, don't you?"

Peyton opened her mouth to say something, only to mumble a "yeah" instead while Rachel nodded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I thought so," Haley nodded before she looked back at the board, her eyes sweeping over the list in front of her.

**Phase One: Distinguish any possible feelings for any and all exes, especially the 'Pucas' issue.**

**Phase Two: Force the truth out of them with a Haley heart-to-heart.**

**Phase Three: Make up excuses to force them together – be sure to drop subtle hints.**

**Phase Four: ****Utilize Brooke's old scrunchie system before the Brucas Reunion.**

Haley snorted fondly as she read over the last one, remembering when the former cheer-captain had come up with that system to make their living arrangement bearable. A red scrunchie on the doorknob meant that the room was occupied and there was some serious action going on in the room. Yellow indicated that you were only making out, but one or more may be topless. And the black scrunchie, in the words of Brooke Davis, meant you were going to have to leave the apartment. Haley could vividly remember the incredulous expression that had been etched into her face, unable to do anything but stare at the brazen brunette in wonder.

The memory brought a smile to her face, but her eyes focussed on Phase Two.

"Phase Two makes sense," she said slowly, her voice laced with confusion, "but why is it a heart-to-heart with _me _specifically?"

Rachel shrugged, "because you're Haley. You're Lucas' best friend and Brooke would probably open up to you before she would anyone else." Her words held a truth that no one could deny, not even the blonde and redhead who claimed that Brooke Davis was _their _best friend. Brooke would likely talk to Haley first. "She knows how I feel regarding all things Lucas so she wouldn't open up to me, and she would never tell Peyton how she feels – even if Peyton and Lucas have thrown their relationship in the vault. That's why she would open up to you, you've always had the ability to get people to open up to you and that's what we need. We need to know where the two of them stand _without _us giving them the push they definitely need."

"Then you can consider half of Phase Two completed then because I already know where Brooke stands," Haley voiced after several minutes had passed, the model's words sinking in, only for everyone to turn and gawk at the teacher in shock. Brown orbs widened in surprise, "what? Brooke came over a couple of weeks ago and we talked. She admitted that she's still in love with Luke."

Peyton felt her eyes widen as she regarded Haley, "Really?" She questioned as her heart sunk down deep in her chest when the former tutor nodded. She knew that the sudden surge of anger she felt was uncalled for and ridiculous, but she had truly believed she had managed to repair her friendship with Brooke. The two of them had been closer than they had been in _years _ever since they had returned home but, apparently, the two of them had a long way to go – _especially _if the fashion felt as though she could be honest with Haley, and not her.

The surprise she felt was reflected in Rachel, who could only produce a shocked: "way to go, tutor-hoe."

Rachel was realistic enough to know that the most difficult part of the plan had been completed, yet she felt envy.

But she was too proud to acknowledge it and opted for nodding in approval before she went back to the white board, frowning slightly. "That's half the battle won there, but we still have to find ways to push the two of them together. The more time they spend together, the quicker they'll come to terms with the fact that they need more than friendship to be happy. They never did make good friends," she mumbled to herself.

Skills snorted in amusement, "but Baby Girl and Luke _already _spend all 'dere time together."

Mouth nodded, "that's true."

"I know," Rachel practically growled in frustration, "but there's gotta be _something _we can do."

"Well it can't be tonight so I say we break and brainstorm on our own," Peyton voiced as she stood up and stretched, raising an eyebrow when her redheaded roommate blinked at her in confusion, "what? Brooke has plans tonight, remember? She's helping me out at Tric."

"So does Luke," Nathan added.

"C'mon! There has to be something we can do!" Rachel repeated as she began pacing the room in deep though, looking like an animal confined in a small space, caged in. "Think people – _think_. There has to be some way we can push the two of them together! If not…"

"Wait," Millicent frowned as she looked at Peyton, "Brooke was planning on going to that thing at Tric, wasn't she? That Halloween thing."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded before she looked at the redhead with a large, audacious grin on her face. "Why don't we just make Luke go and then we can have a repeat of senior year. All you need in a slutty Rachel dancing with Lucas and then you have one jealous Brooke Davis on your hands."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "You're _hilarious_, homewrecker."

Nathan interjected before his ex-girlfriend could fire back at the model, "Luke can't go to Tric. Karen and Andy are going to help out, so he offered to take his sister out trick-or-treating later – we're meeting at our house so Lily and Jamie can go together." There was no way they would be able to talk his brother out of his plans – Lucas was hell bent on spending as much time as possible with his sister before she had to leave again – so all of their scheming had to wait for another night, but his words only resulted in Rachel's face breaking out into a wide grin.

Rachel looked over at him, a light bulb turning flicking on in her mind as she smiled at him. "Oh my God – Nathan! You're a fucking _genius!_"

"Um, thanks." He said slowly as he looked at Haley, seeing her shrug before looking back at the redhead in bewilderment. "_Why _am I a genius exactly?"

Rachel grinned widely in response, nodding, as if to reassure herself that _this _plan could work. "Because _of course _Lucas would want to bring his little sister out trick-or-treating but… what if we manipulated the situation a little?" Her eyebrow arched as a brazen expression crossed her face, her brown orbs darting from Peyton to Haley – both of them looking as if they were intrigued by the idea. She had always known that the former tutor had an inner-bitch.

Haley arched an eyebrow slightly, the question falling from her lips. "How so?"

"You go home and ask Jamie how _he _would feel if _Brooke _brought him out trick-or-treating – because I have a feeling that he would jump at the idea – and then you call Brooke and ask her if she could bring him out." Her grin widened more, if that was possible. "Claim that you and Nate would like to spend the night together as a couple or some nonsense like that."

Haley frowned, "But Brooke is going to Tric to help out."

The redhead scoffed. "So? C'mon Haley, think outside the box this once. There _has _to be a devious person in there somewhere – where's the badass who slapped me across the face? When Brooke brings it up, all Peyton has to do is say that she has it all covered, then you and Nathan can take Brooke's place at Tric."

Peyton smiled widely, "it _would _force Brooke and Luke together for the night."

Mouth frowned, "but will it make a difference? With Lily and Jamie there, they're bound to focus on them instead of actually dealing with their issues."

"It still gets them together," Millicent frowned at the same time Rachel shrugged, her shameless words falling from her lips, "it's not like any raw footage will be happening tonight."

Everyone else screwed up their faces, not willing to go _near _that conversation.

Skills managed an amused smile as he looked at Rachel – a crazy girl that he had learned to tolerate when he had been dating Bevin, who had all but worshipped the redhead – and allowed for everyone's shock to fade before he spoke. "As much as I'm all for this plan, you do realise that they're going to kill us when the find out, right?" He asked seriously, already imagining the looks upon both Brooke and Lucas' faces.

An uncharacteristic smirk crossed Millicent's face, "_**if **_they find out."

Rachel winked at the assistant, knowing that she had been the bad influence on Millicent.

_"I love my job, I love my job – just sign my paycheque, I love my job."_

Millicent jumped in surprise as she reached for her phone, her eyes going wide. "_Crap _– I was supposed to be at the store ten minutes ago."

"Nope," Rachel shook her head as she pointed at the assistant as she jumped up, "just tell Brooke that you got help up somewhere and you couldn't make it." She turned away before the other girl could question her words, her brown orbs drifting over the other people in the room. "So does everyone else know what they have to do?"

"Yeah," Haley sighed as she stood up, "I'll go talk to Luke and get him to fess up. That way the thought will be planted in his head when he's out with Brooke tonight."

Nathan got up to follow his wife, "And I'll tell Jamie about the change in plans."

"Mouth and I will head down to Tric to get a head start on the decorating, red." Skills nodded as he pulled his roommate up to his arm.

"Wait – why am I getting held up somewhere?" Millicent demanded as she looked at Rachel, "where am I going?"

Rachel waved at her dismissively. "I don't really care, go wherever it is you go when you're not at work running around like a chicken with its head cut off." Her brown orbs widened as she pointed at Mouth and Skills, "better yet – head down to Tric with the two of them and order everyone around. Embrace your inner dictator and make sure that everything is ready for tonight. The band needs to set up, the bar needs to be restocked and the rest of the decorations need to be put up."

"Rachel," Peyton sighed, rolling her eyes, "that's _my _job."

"Well that's too bad, because the two of us are going to have a chat with Brooke. We're going to make her realise that it's okay for her to love Luke…" the redhead trailed off, something akin to guilt etching into her face as she locked gazes with Peyton, "because I don't think either of us assured her of that the last time."

**XXX**

Haley released a deep breath as she paced back and forth outside her best friend's house, her hands trembling as she tried to work up the courage to enter the house. Her fear was unnecessary, she knew that. All she had to do was walk through the door and talk to Lucas – something that she had been doing almost every day since she had been eight years old – but fear wasn't the only feeling swelling inside her. There was also the fact that she _knew _getting the brooder to admit that he was in love with her other friend best friend would be difficult. Rachel had not been lying when she said that both Brooke and Lucas were stubborn.

Stubborn seemed like an understatement.

She plastered a wide grin on her face and gripped the doorknob, yanking the door open before she walked into the kitchen, her brown orbs widening when she saw that Lucas was sitting at the kitchen table typing away on his laptop. Her best friend was typically in his bedroom – which had been the reason she had entered through the front door, hoping to surprise him – but Lucas glanced up at her with his signature squint before she could mask her surprise.

Haley cleared her throat nervously. "Hey, best buddy."

Lucas arched an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Oh, I didn't interrupt writing-time, did I?" Haley frowned as she looked at him, a sheepish expression etching into her face as she walked further into the room, smothering her nerves as she sent him an amused smirk. "The _last _thing I would want is to be the reason for your next writer's block."

She watched with bated breath as the brooder suddenly cracked a smile and shook his head, believing her act and waving her in.

It was an action that had the former tutor's grin widening as she ducked her head into the fridge. _God, she should have been an actress._

Lucas pushed his laptop away slightly, stretching his arms above his head as he watched her carefully, "I wasn't expecting to see you 'til later."

"Yeah well," his friend shrugged innocently, "I just thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing."

"_Mhm_," Lucas muttered as he eyed his friend carefully, one of his eyebrows arching questioningly when his best friend peered out of the fridge and smiled at him. Subtly had never been Haley's strong point, and he knew that something was up. There was no way that she had _just _dropped by to see how he was doing – though he knew that was probably a part of the reason – and he dreaded the thought of where the conversation was going to go.

It was best to delay it as long as possible.

"So," he cleared his throat, "I'm still heading over to your place with Lily at seven – right?"

Haley's face broke out into a bright smile. "Yeah, Jamie is _really _excited about going Trick-or-Treating this year… actually, I think he's just excited that he gets to wear the costume that Brooke made him."

Lucas chuckled softly at that, knowing that it was probably true. It was surreal how much the fashion icon spoiled their godson and, whether she knew it or not, Brooke Davis was going to be an amazing mother someday. It was so easy for him to picture it, for his mind to flash back to those three children, the two boys and a girl. The big family that the two of them had drunkenly planned on having during that night in New York, the family that he doubted would ever come true yet he couldn't help but yearn to have.

Haley smothered a chuckle when she saw his expression, grabbing a can of Coke before she looked pointedly at him, "Luke?"

He didn't give any indication that he heard her, his blue orbs unfocused as if he saw something far away.

"Luke!" Haley shouted as she leaned her back against the counter, reaching for the fruit bowl and throwing an orange at him, "Earth to Space Cadet Lucas!"

Lucas jumped when the orange hit him, blinking as he looked at his best friend, rolling his eyes when Haley simply raised her eyebrows and took a sip out of her can of Coke. "You know," she mused lightly as she gazed at him with a look that was anything but innocent, "you have been acting more broody than usual – which is surprising, my friend. I thought you had already reached the supreme level of broodiness."

He rolled his eyes at the taunt but was unable to fight a frown, knowing that there was a truth to her words. Haley was right when she claimed that he had been broodier than usual as of late but he had no idea what was the cause of it. Everything in his life had slowly been turning around, seemingly going right for a change, and he should be anything _but _broody. His mother and sister, as well as all of his friends, were home and he had finally gotten over his writer's block. Lucas Scott had no reason to look broody.

He winced, "have I really?"

"Yeah," his best friend commented as she studied him with the same intensity that she would have studied a math problem back in high school. Haley sighed as she tilted her head to the side, concern filling her brown orbs as her gentle voice floated through the air. "Is there something bothering you, anything you want to talk about?"

"No," Lucas shrugged, "what _could _be bothering me?"

Everything was going great.

Haley had to fight to smother a snort. _How about the fact that you are in love with Brooke and you couldn't be more obvious?_

"Everything is great," Lucas assured when he saw a dangerous glint appear in his best friend's eyes – as if she knew something that he didn't – and he couldn't fight the confusion that was slowly ebbing away at his conscience before he brushed off the thought. "I'm glad to have Lily here… can you believe how big she's gotten?" Pride filled his voice as he talked about his sister.

"Considering I have a son her age, no I can't." Haley admitted honestly as she walked over and flopped down on the chair beside Lucas, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Enough stalling, Luke. How have you been since Lindsay left? We haven't really talked about it and it's starting to make me feel like I'm a crappy best friend."

**Phase One: Distinguish any possible feelings for any and all exes, especially the 'Pucas' issue.**

"That's because there's nothing to talk about," the brooder shrugged as he thought about his break-up with Lindsay. "We had a fight, we broke up, and she went back to New York." It had been the least theatrical break-up that he had ever had; something that he was sure said something about the relationship. It meant that his heart hadn't been in it, and maybe Lindsay's hadn't been either.

Haley pursed her lips together, "But she's still your editor."

"You know Linds has always been a professional, Hales."

"True," she relented, silence dragging on as she pondered what to sat next. Suddenly she frowned at him, "why _did _you break-up anyway?"

Lucas blinked at her, "I've told you."

_Aha_, Haley thought victoriously, _she finally had something._

"No you haven't. I've asked but each time you avoided the question," Haley commented innocently as she caught his gaze, her brown orbs blazing with a silent warning before her next words flowed from her lips. "Luke, what happened with you and Lindsay?"

Lucas sighed.

"God, Luke!" Haley yelped in mock-horror, running her hands tiredly over her face as she groaned, and her tone was weary when she continued. "Please, please tell me that the two of you didn't break-up because you're in love with Peyton – _again_. This isn't high school anymore and I swear…"

"What?" Blue orbs widened, the brooder's mouth falling open in shock as he cut off her threat, shaking his head as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he moved to reassure her. "Haley, no. We didn't break-up because of Peyton. Peyton and I… we've had closure, and I meant it when I said that there are no feelings aside from friendship there. We're just friends."

Haley made a show of inhaling deeply before she nodded slowly, her eyes wide as she aimed a pleading expression his way. "So you're honestly telling me that you're not romantically interested in Peyton _at all_?" She stressed, knowing that those old wounds would be the largest roadblock in the way of him and Brooke. "I mean, Luke, this _is _Peyton we're talking about. The one that you used to dream about in junior high, the only you claimed you would always love, true love always, your soul mate…"

"I know who we're talking about, Hales." Lucas chuckled in amusement, only for his heart to sink a little, his expression becoming serious as all traces of humour faded from his face. "Why are you asking that, anyway? You know how I feel about Peyton. She hasn't said anything to you, has she? Because we both agreed that…"

"No, no!" Haley assured, that was one thought that her best friend didn't need in his head, "she hasn't said anything and I know that she isn't into you. I was just wondering if there were any _lingering _feelings there, an old spark." Her best friend frowned at her for a moment before shaking his head, walking over to the fridge as she absently took a sip of her Coke. "So, are there?"

Lucas glanced back at her as if she had lost her mind, "Lingering feelings? No."

A part of him would always love Peyton, just like he would never regret the time he'd spent with her, but that was it.

"What about Lindsay?" Haley persisted. "Would you ever give a relationship with _her _another go?"

Lucas grabbed a bottle of water before he turned around to face Haley. "I don't know," he admitted honestly, "I still care about her – obviously – and I _was _happy with her… but I don't know if what we had is worth fighting for. It didn't work out so something was missing and honestly, a part of me feels like the two of us were settling."

"So you weren't happy with her near the end of the relationship?" His best friend quipped innocuously, a smile on her face.

He frowned, "I didn't say that."

"No, but you _did _say – 'I _was _happy with her.'"

An exasperated sigh fell from our lips, "I meant during our relationship."

Haley hummed to herself in acknowledgement, "so the two of you broke up mutually?"

"Yeah."

"You know what? That's complete bullshit!" Haley huffed suddenly, reaching her limit as she raised her voice, shaking her head in frustration. "Someone _had _to be the one to end it and, since you have never been the one to end a relationship – aside from the time you broke up with Brooke, which ended up being a mistake, by the way! – I'm going to assume that it was _Lindsay. _And that woman loved you, so there had to be a reason why she would end it and, if it wasn't because you're in love with Peyton, then what was it?"

Wide, blue orbs gawked at her. "It just wasn't working out, Hales."

"That isn't true, Luke, and you know it. You and Lindsay _did _work well together," she pointed out softly, though now that they had ended a part of her believed that the two had worked so well together because they hadn't been fully committed to the relationship. "So if it wasn't that, what was it?"

Lucas sighed, "I don't know."

"C'mon, Luke. This is _me _you're talking to! I am your best friend and we tell each other anything and everything, so let me in." Haley pleaded as she touched his arm affectionately, deciding to dive in and tell the brooder the truth. "I _know _that it was because of Brooke."

"_Excuse me?_" Lucas yelped as he backed away from her, as if he had been burned, his blue orbs narrowing in both anger and vulnerability. "You really think that _I _would do that? That _Brooke _would do that? Hales, nothing happened between the two of us when I was with Lindsay. Okay?"

"I know that, Luke!" Haley groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Then what the hell was that?"

"I was referring to the fact that you're _in love _with _Brooke_."

"What? No I'm not," the blonde denied, "we're just friends."

Haley looked at him in sheer disbelief. She had paid attention to how feverently he had answered her question and how shock had played across his face for a moment – Lucas had looked like a deer caught in headlights before he had answered – and she had noticed it all. The denial-laced tone, the insistence she was wrong, and his moment of paused all meant the same thing. Lucas was in love with Brooke.

Haley just had to get him to admit it.

**Phase Two: Force the truth out of them with a Haley heart-to-heart.**

She infused her tone with concern as she gazed up at Lucas. "Are you sure that you're happy with being just friends, Luke? Or do you want more?"

Lucas frowned for a moment before he answers slowly, hoping he'd be able to convince his best friend of something he hadn't been able to convince himself of. "I'm happy where we are, Hales." He sighed. "Besides, it's too soon after my break-up with Lindsay to know what – and who – I want."

Haley arched an eyebrow. "Senior year you got with Peyton a month after you broke up with Brooke, why can't you be sure what you want _now_?"

"Because I was wrong, and I have to be sure this time." Lucas breathed out, dropping his head a little. "It wouldn't be fair to me, Lindsay, or Brooke if I wasn't – and I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Haley eyed him carefully, suppressing a smile when she noticed how he had included Brooke in his comment.

Though he didn't realise it, Lucas had just unknowingly admitted to how he felt.

"I know you don't, buddy." She vowed, knowing he had never wanted to hurt anyone, "but have you considered that the reason you weren't heartbroken when Lindsay broke up with you was because your heart is with someone else?"

Lucas looked at her helplessly, "What difference does it make?"

His best friend smiled at him sympathetically, in a way that suggested she knew something he didn't. "All the difference in the world, Luke." Haley sighed softly, "Look… I'm your best friend and all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy and, if it just so happened that my best guy friend found that happiness with my best girl friend, then I would be okay with that. I'd be thrilled, actually."

"It's not that simple, Hales." Lucas pointed out as he finally voiced the haunting truth that had been swimming around in his mind for the past couple of weeks. He shared so much history with Brooke – maybe too much history for them to work out – and it wasn't as simple as whether or not he loved her. It depended on if they could trust each other because love wasn't enough to make a relationship work.

High school had taught him that much.

Haley resisted the urge to smack him. Dragging the truth out of Brooke hadn't seemed this difficult.

"I think it could be that simple," she suggested instead, "if you just admitted how you really felt."

Blue orbs blazed and the brooder locked his jaw. "Hales, Brooke and I are just friends. With everything that has happened between us and with Peyton, it's all that we could ever be. I know that, she knows that – actually I think everything _except _you knows that. All we're ever going to be is friends and I'm okay with that."

"What if there _could _be more?"

"Hales…"

"Luke, let me put my two cents worth in and if you can answer my _one _question honestly, then I swear that I'll let this go. Okay?" Haley begged, continuing when he nodded hesitantly. "I was there in high school and I _saw _how happy you were when you were with Brooke the last time – even the time before that if I'm being honest with myself, but I didn't see it then because I refused to see the girl under the cheer-smile. But you two are good for each other and I wouldn't bother bringing this up if I didn't think that the two of you could be happy together now. But for that to happen you have to be honest with yourself. Just, please, Luke. Stop hiding your heart."

Lucas struggled with her heartfelt words before he swallowed. "What's your question?"

"Are you _sure _that you hold nothing but friendship for Brooke?"

He opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it again when no words would come out. It was suddenly as if every thought and memory that he had tried to suppress over the past few years came back to him, threatening to knock him off his feet as the images flashed before his mind. Brooke watching him intently as he read to her, her dimpled grin whenever she teased him, the pout that would etch into her face when he tried to deny her something. Every memory assaulted him and the future he had spent more nights than he'd be willing to disclose dreaming of their life together – a time in the future where the two of them could be together again with their two boys and a little girl that looked just like Brooke, the two of them sharing a love so strong that nothing could diminish it.

Haley's next question did it though.

"Are you _sure _that Brooke isn't the one you want standing next to you when all of your dreams come true?"

That was the question that had always haunted Lucas, keeping him awake until the early hours of the morning as he mulled it over: who _did _he want standing by his side when all of his dreams came true? But suddenly the reality that some of his dreams had already come true assaulted him – the state championship, his novel being published – and now he could see that she had been there each time. The one for him had been stood by his side each time, and her name was Brooke. A woman so brilliant and beautiful and brave that he had no idea how he could have ever doubted himself or his love for her.

"I love her," he admitted, his eyes wide in disbelief as he back onto his chair.

"That's what I was trying to tell you."

**XXX**

Brooke glanced at her cell phone for the umpteenth time in the past twenty minutes, frowning as she prayed for a text message from her assistant to appear. Karen had left a while ago and Millicent had been due back at the boutique almost a half hour ago – something that worried the fashion icon, Millicent was never late for _anything_. Part of her wanted to believe that she had just been held up, that it was one of those once-in-a-lifetime occurrences, but she couldn't convince herself that something wasn't wrong. Millicent hadn't answered any text messages and her phone kept going straight to voicemail.

Millicent was _never _out of contact. Her phone was always on.

And now the fashionista was worried.

She let out a deep breath, tapping her fingers furiously against the counter as she eyed her cell phone, shaking her head as she headed over to her music rack. It was a gift that Peyton had given to her when she had opened the boutique, insisting that it would help the long days go by faster, and all the brunette wanted was something that would help to calm her nerves. Brooke knew she would never be able to relax until Millicent contacted her, but the 'horrid pop she _called _music' was surely to distract her for several minutes.

She scanned the discs, pausing when she noticed a mix that the redhead had made her a few years ago.

Rachel had handed it to her one day, claiming that everyone needed some gloomy music to listen to when they were cheerless.

She hadn't listened to it before, rolling her eyes when she accepted it from Rachel, throwing it aside and never thinking about it again.

Brooke quickly grabbed it and walked over to her stereo, her heels clicking against the wood floors as she walked, a small smile etching into her face as she opened the case and read the message Rachel had scribbled down. Amused chuckles fell from her lips at the title – Pucas Mix – as her hazel orbs scanned over the rest of the message that the redhead had left behind. She really loved that crazy bitch.

_Slut…  
When you're in a Peyton-esque, 'woe is me,' mood or when Luke-ASS has you feeling down.  
Love, __**your **__bitch._

Brooke popped it in and pressed play before she walked towards the white couch and slouched back – it wasn't as if anyone would be there at that time in the day, not on Halloween – allowing herself to drift off into her thoughts as the sad lyrics hit her ears. They were old songs, ones that had surely been popular for all of five weeks before they were forgotten and replaced by something else and something about the lyrics soother her. They told a story of heartbreak, but even the fashion icon had to admit that her life could never be as awful as the story that the lyrics told her of.

Rachel was a _genius_.

Yet the message her friend had written, along with the lyrics about a lost love, seemed to hit a little close to home – the part about Lucas, anyway. Being around the brooder had been awkward after she verbally admitted to being in love with him and she'd had no idea how to interact with him, but things had quickly returned to normal. And it frightened her because she had no idea how all of the signs had escaped her before but, even since her talk with the former tutor a few weeks ago, Brooke had started to notice the little things that everyone had always seen.

She had noticed how _miserable _she was when he was around, and she had noticed how… _intimate _they always were with each other.

Before she had confessed her true feelings to Haley, she had done everything in her power to ensure that the lines between her mind and heart didn't blue.

She and Lucas were _just _friends – and what else could they really be after everything they'd endured? – but now her eyes were opened to the truth and she had to laugh.

She now noticed how the two of them always linked arms when they were walking together, how they had reverted to using their old pet names and terms of endearment for each other, how they always greeted each other with a hug, and even how the two of them always seemed to be touching each other. They were simple things that probably didn't mean much between friends but – as everyone had been telling her repeatedly – she and Lucas had never been just friends.

But he didn't feel the same way about her, Brooke knew that.

Lucas was no longer with Lindsay but he hadn't even _hinted _that he had been harbouring secret feelings for her.

If he had, then something surely would have changed or been said by now, but it hadn't. Part of her was relieved, the other saddened.

Brooke told her heart it was all for the best, though. The mere thought of ever getting back together with the brooder again scared the hell out of her. She had known almost from the moment she had broken up with him that it had been a mistake to let him go during their senior year, but her insecurities had gripped a hold of her. With Peyton falling for him again, she had known what was going to happen. Lucas would have eventually found out and broken up with her, clearing his path so he could move onto Peyton. Which he had.

All she had done was speed up the process: her attempt at saving her own heart.

Not that it had worked.

She had been able to make herself believe that it was true, but she now knew that it had all been a lie. For four years she had lied to herself, ever since she had told the brooder she had stopped missing him and pushed him together with Peyton. It had all been because she had believe that she had been enough for him – which was a lie, because he had always swore that she was – and she hadn't had enough faith to hold on. She hadn't had enough faith in Lucas, herself, or in their relationship. So she had let go.

An action she could kick herself for. It had been foolish.

She needed him in her life, she always had.

Her entire existence had become dependent on him the night that they had first met, even if she hadn't known it at the time. That night – the night when he had found her in his backseat wearing nothing but a pair of mittens – had changed everything. She had asked him then, if he had felt everything change, but she had failed to realize that her entire world had changed as well. She had found her other half, the one person in the world who completed her.

_**When you left I lost a part of me, it's still so hard to believe.  
Come back please, 'cause we belong together.  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better.  
Oh baby, baby, we belong together.**_

"For the love of _god_, what the hell are you listening to?" Peyton groaned as if the music was causing her genuine agony, her heels tapping against the floor as she walked into the boutique, sending a pointed look at her best friend as she stood in front of Brooke. Her face scrunched up as she sent the fashion icon a pained expression. Just when she thought her friend's taste in music couldn't get any worst.

"Homewrecker, it's worse than we thought." Rachel frowned as she walked over to turn off the music, shaking her head as she moved to stand beside Peyton, her own penetrating gaze locked onto the confused brunette. "Seriously, Brooke? You're listening to the Pucas Mix I made you – _seriously_?"

Peyton arched an eyebrow, "Pucas Mix?"

"Yeah," the redhead nodded nonchalantly, "I made her a soundtrack of depressing music since broody blondes have a habit of mutilating her heart."

Peyton glared at her, despite the truth her words held, her defensive comments tumbling from her lips.

Brooke blinked, watching as the two of them started to bicker with each other, frowning as she eyed them carefully. She couldn't see any of the previous detestation that the two of them had always aimed at each other, as if the two of them had pushed all of their anger aside. For the time being, anyway. It was enough to raise her suspicion – along with the fact that the redhead was supposed to be home resting while Peyton was supposed to be at Tric – and her hazel orbs narrowed. The two of them were up to something, she _knew _it.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, shaking her head before continuing, "actually, better question – what the hell are you guys doing here _together?_"

"Millie got held up," Rachel answered, the lie rolling off her tongue easily, "so we decided to drop by and help out since you're one person down."

Brooke frowned as the words fell off the model's tongue effortlessly before she looked over at Peyton, frowning when she saw the blank expression, only for her eyes to drift back to Rachel. Nothing about their expressions gave anything away but the two of them had to be up to something – they would never _willingly _be in the same vicinity as each other, and besides… "Her phone is turned off," the fashion icon frowned, eyeing them cautiously, "how do you know she got held up?"

"She didn't turn it off, it died." Peyton lied effortlessly, liking to believe that she was channelling her inner-Rachel instead of actually lying, "but she managed to get a hold of Rachel before it did. So we came down to help out." She smiled slightly, making a mental note to remind the assistant of their lie before the fashion icon was able to hunt her down and catch her off guard.

Brooke arched a sceptical eyebrow, "_together?_"

"Yes," Rachel drawled slowly as she rolled her eyes, "feeling a little slow today, are we, slut?" She teased as she strutted over to the counter, ducking behind as she lifted up one of the boxes and started going through it. Days when new stock came in had always been her favourite because it meant she had the chance to dibs the clothes she wanted before others saw it – a perk that she wasn't going to ignore _just because _they were there to talk to Brooke.

"But…" Brooke trailed of as she watched as Peyton shook her head in amusement before she headed over to stand beside Rachel, helping the redhead unpack the clothes, stopping every now and then when an item of clothing caught her attention. Hazel orbs blinked in surprise while her mind tried to comprehend what she was seeing, but she had no idea what was happening. Not a damn clue. What had brought about the sudden peace? Rachel and Peyton had been all but feuding over the past few weeks, but now they were working as if a white flag had been waved.

What had she missed?

"While we're here though, and since we _are _taking time out of our _very _busy lives to help you out, is there anything you want to tell us?" Rachel asked lightly, smothering the edge to her tone before she fixed her best friend with a pointed gaze. Her eyebrow arched, "anything that you've been – oh I don't know – _hiding _from us?"

Peyton snorted, rolling her eyes as she sized up a shirt, "subtle."

"Um," the fashion icon frowned in confusion, looking between her two friends, "no?"

She had no idea what was going on. It was as if she had stepped out of reality and landed in the Twilight Zone.

"Brooke," Rachel growled as her grip tightened on the scissors she had been using to open the box, a threat shining in her eyes as she held them like a weapon, "do not make me beat this out of you. You know what the hell we're referring to, and you know what? Playing dumb isn't a good look on you."

Brooke threw her hands up in frustration, "I _really _don't know what you two are talking about. So how about you just tell me whatever it is that I'm supposed to be owning up to because this is getting more and more bizarre as the minutes tick by because the two of you can't stand to be…"

"We talked to Haley," Peyton interrupted as she used her fingers to massage her temples, "we know about the heart-to-heart the two of you had a few weeks ago."

"Subtle," Rachel mocked happily, a grin lighting up her face.

Peyton glared at her, exasperation etched into every one of her features.

"_Riiiight_," she drawled before she looked at Brooke, gesturing to herself and Peyton, "the heart-to-heart – the one you apparently couldn't have with either of _us_."

Brooke felt her eyes widen, knowing what they were referring to. Haley had told them that she had admitted to still being in love with Lucas – which had her blood boiling, remembering how her beloved tutor-girl had sworn it would stay between them until she was ready – and she could only pray that Haley hadn't gone into the other details of their conversation. She could only pray that she hadn't mentioned the _reason _she had kept her feelings to herself. She had claimed that it wasn't because she wasn't Peyton: that she wasn't as selfish as the blonde had been, and that was one thing Peyton didn't need to hear.

Peyton had changed over the years and, aside from that, Brooke was still trying to rebuild her relationship with the artist.

Informing Peyton of such a thing could only cause them harm, sending them backwards and forcing them to drag up issues Brooke didn't want to face.

Rachel watched as the brunette submerged into her thoughts, allowing several minutes of tense silence before she walked over and proceeded to drag Brooke over to the white couch, conscious of how the blonde was trailing behind them. "As much as I hate them, I think it's time for the three of us to have a roomie chick-flick moment," she sighed dramatically once the three of them were situated on the couch with Brooke in the middle, smacking the fashionista's leg when she failed to speak. "Come on, slut," she teased lightly, "this doesn't happen very often. Tell me what's been going on in that empty little head of yours."

Peyton threw the model a glare. "Never mind her," she scoffed in disapproval, shaking her head at Rachel's way of handling things before she looked at Brooke, "but she's kinda right. What has been going on with you, B Davis? 'Cause right now I feel really confused – you could tell Haley that you still had feelings for Luke, but you couldn't tell me? You couldn't even tell Rachel?" Part of her understood the brunette's hesitance to come to her about this, but she was sure Brooke would have gone to Rachel. The two of them had been attached at the hip since the end of senior year of high school.

Brooke sighed, leaning against her two friends, "It was just a confusing day. I woke up to Rachel telling me that nothing good could come from me loving Luke, to him telling me that he broke up with Lindsay – or she broke up with him, _whatever _happened there – and then I had _you _telling me that you would be okay with me being with Luke again. And by that point I was just confused and frustrated so… so I…"

"Just went to Haley," Peyton finished.

"Yeah," the fashion icon nodded, "tutor-girl has always made sense."

"But you know that the two of us would have been there, right?" Rachel asked as she bit her lip, praying that her unwanted opinion had made Brooke think she couldn't come to her. "I mean, I know I'm a stubborn bitch but I would have listened to you and, though she isn't as loveable of a bitch as I am, Peyton would've listened to you too." Their personal opinions didn't really matter on the subject; all that mattered was their friend and being there for Brooke.

"I know," Brooke sighed, "And I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to forgive," Peyton assured as she draped an arm over Brooke, knowing that she couldn't condemn her for this one offence, "but I meant what I said a few weeks ago. I know you don't believe me now – and I understand why you can't," she added before the brunette could feign trust for the sake of her feelings, "but I want you to know that I am _not _going to get in the way of you and Luke. Never again. You _can _trust me this time."

Brooke nodded, hearing the honesty, yet knowing that that trust would have to be earned.

"And that is enough lesbian love for me," Rachel interjected lightly before she smirked at Brooke, "it's time to move on to the juicy details. Like when you're going to make a move so you and Luke can get back together! I mean, it's been three weeks. Why haven't you made a declaration of love yet?" Her voice held a teasing tone and she really did know why the fashion icon was hesitant, but this was the only way she knew how to get Brooke to fess up anything. She teased and pushed until Brooke cracked.

Brooke sent an accusing glare her way, "_You _are the one who told me that I was setting myself up for disaster!"

"Yes," Rachel conceded, "but that was before I knew he was a free man because he broke up with Linda and…."

"Her name is _Lindsay_," Brooke corrected.

"_Whatever_," the model groaned, not caring if she had flubbed the name again, "that's not the point. Luke is a single man once again, slut, and it doesn't seem like editor-girl is pining after him. Homewrecker has already declared that she doesn't see him as anything other than a friend, so I really think that you should give this a shot." Rachel exhaled deeply after admitting those words aloud, praying that the brooder wouldn't let Brooke down when she did give him another shot. If he did, then she _was _going to kick his ass.

The signature eyebrow arched, "but you said…"

"I know what I said but I was thinking about it when I was in New York," the redhead admitted as she remembered how the photographers had had to repeatedly tell her to focus, "and you know what I realised? I think that you're happy with you friends, but I think you're the happiest you've ever been when you're with Lucas."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Brooke," Peyton deadpanned with an incredulous expression, "it _does_. It really does. You love him – we know that you do, just like we know why you're scared – but this isn't high school anymore. There is nothing to get in the way of you two this time, nothing except the two of you and your stubbornness. So I think you should just tell him the truth… tell Luke you're in love with him."

"I can't," the raspy voice whispered painfully, "not now, at least."

Knowing it was the best they would get, Peyton nodded. "Okay, but sooner or later you'll have to."

"See? That was easy," Rachel commented as she stood up and straightened her clothes, "but can we _please _get this work done now so I can go home and squeeze into my _very _slutty nurse costume before I have to meet Owen?"

"Oh that's right, tonight is a big night for you. You have told him your real name, your real age, and tonight," Brooke smirked, thankful for the change of subject before she sent a suggestive wink Peyton's way, "after that thing at Tric will be what is _sure _to be Rowen's very steamy third date." Her dimples indented her cheeks when the redhead froze in horror, her brown eyes widening. "I can't believe I forgot! I was going to get you a congratulations card for actually making it to a third date."

Rachel tuned her out, freezing at one particular word, whirling around to glare at Brooke. "Don't even do that, Brooke! We're not Naley-esque in any way and we are not going to be the new _Joanie loves Chachi _because that's going to be you and Lucas, so don't even think about giving us a couple name. Me and Owen are _not _a couple, and I have no interest in…"

Peyton arched an eyebrow as the redhead ranted on, denying all attraction she felt for the bartender. "You made it to a third date, huh?" She teased, nudging the fashion icon beside her. "Brooke's right, this is a cause for celebration. I mean, isn't that some sort of record for you? Or is the sex just too good to quit? Because I'll be honest, that bartender looks…"

Rachel blushed.

Peyton eyes widened as she trailed off, her lips quirking up into a smile as she continued to tease Rachel. "Oh my god," she laughed incredulously, "you haven't slept with him!"

Rachel scowled, "Shut up."

"Oh! Hell no!" Peyton scoffed as she jumped up, chasing after the model as she tried to flee, "I will not let this go…"

Brooke chuckled as Rachel continued to do the inventory, trying to ignore Peyton who was hell bent on teasing Rachel.

Hearing her phone vibrate though, she looked away from the sight with a fond smile, kinking an eyebrow when she saw a message from Nathan.

_Hales & I need a babysitter tonight for Jamie. You up for trick-or-treating with the little menace? – Hotshot._

Brooke smiled at the message, knowing that bringing her godson around trick-or-treating was one of the best ideas she had heard all day. She had been so busy lately, between her designs and trying to avoid being forced into another Haley heart-to-heart, that she hadn't really had the chance to spend time with Jamie. She would love to take him out for the night but, just as quickly as a smile had appeared, a frown replaced it as she remembered that she had promised to help out at Tric.

"Hey, Peyton?" She called out after a moment, chewing on her bottom lip.

Peyton ceased teasing Rachel, whirling around to look at her friend, "yeah, Brooke?"

"Do you really need me tonight at Tric? I know I promised to help, but Naley need a babysitter to take Jamie…"

"Oh," Peyton blinked, trying to hide a smile, "no. you go ahead, Brooke, I've got everything covered. Have fun and be sure to give Jamie a kiss for me."

She watched as Brooke nodded and immediately sent a reply to Nathan, completely looking forward to hanging out with her godson for the night. Seeing that, Peyton finally allowed for her smirk to cross her face and held out her hand to Rachel, the two of them sharing a high five – an act that had the brunette looking up in confusion, looking between her two roommates, her confusion only growing when Peyton and Rachel doubled over in laughter.

Brooke frowned, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout, "what?"

**XXX**

Haley opened the door and smiled as the group of children let out a chorus of "trick or treat" and she immediately handed out the candy, not at all bothered by the fact that she hadn't quite finished getting ready. She hadn't had any intention of dressing up, but the fashion icon had insisted that it would be cute if her 'Naley plus one' dressed up together, and it had turned out for the best anyway. Everyone else at Tric would be dressed up and now she wouldn't be left out.

"There you go," she said as she shook her head in amusement, watching as the children ran away from her door like an angry mob, ready to attack the next house. Her eyes shone brightly as she chuckled and moved to close the front door, only to pause when a familiar raspy voice filled the air.

"What about me, tutor-girl? Don't _I _get a treat?"

"Nope. I'm all out of treats, but you can have a trick." Haley assured her as her mind instantly reminded her that she already _was _tricking her two best friends into spending time together, only for her mind to blank when she took in the brunette's appearance. "Brooke," she blinked in surprise before laughing, "you _do _realise you didn't have to dress up, right? You're not the one going trick-or-treating."

"So?" Brooke scoffed in annoyance as she looked at her costume, seeing nothing wrong with it. Instead of breaking out the feathery devil costume that she had worn during her senior year – much like how Nathan had opted for wearing his old Batman costume, though no one knew why he had bothered to buy it in the first place – she had decided to dress up as a witch. Her brown locks were covered by a vibrant orange wig while a dress that hung half-way down her thighs covered her body, only for the outfit to be completed with a pair of black and orange stockings, as well as a sensible pair of flats.

She scowled at Haley, "I already _had _my costume! I wasn't about to let it go to waste! Besides," her voice whined, "you know Halloween is my favourite holiday."

"I don't know if it really counts as a holiday," Haley mused as she moved aside so she could walk in the house, only to roll her eyes when she saw the orange feathers that adorned the end of the hem and the sleeves of the dress, "and _really_? Feathers?" She couldn't quite keep the disgust out of her voice as she thought back to the first wedding dress that her Maid of Honour had made her – vividly remembering the look of horror that had crossed her face when she had noticed the feathers.

"No. Oh no. We are so _not _having a repeat of the feather-debate that was circa 2005," hazel orbs narrowed as she pointed a finger at Haley, "and Halloween _so _counts as a holiday. It's based on that old celebration, All Hallows' Eve or whatever – so _ha_."

"Right, how could I forget? You're the one who thinks that Halloween should be celebrated the whole month of October," Haley muttered, remembering the Halloween she had endured with the fashion icon when they had been roommates. When Brooke hadn't been working on her devil costume she had been running around the house with as much energy as Tigger from Winnie the Pooh and she had ensured every inch of the apartment was decorated. Haley was pretty sure they could have passed it off as a haunted house, charging admission that could be used as rent money.

"Christmas gets twelve days – it's only fair." Brooke pointed out with a shrug, "and besides as much as I do love Christmas, Halloween is so much better because you're actually allowed to dress up." She huffed, "I swear, you dress up as a cute little elf at work to celebrate the holidays and everyone looks at you as if you're insane – even though I'm the boss – and that's crazy because I am _not _insane."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah – you're _completely _sane." Haley muttered as they walked into the living room, heading over to retrieve her bright blue contacts and red lipstick that would complete her Michelle Pfeiffer inspired Catwoman costume. It wasn't revealing, yet it was sexy.

"_Reeeow,_" Brooke hissed as she held up to fingers and hissed like a cat, kinking an eyebrow, "retract the claws, Catwoman. Otherwise I'll have to use that bat-signal-thing and have Nathan punish you…" her voice trailed off as a shameless grin etched into her face, broadcasting her two dimples as she winked, "although I think you just might enjoy that."

Brooke would you be quiet – _please_?" Haley yelped, her voice holding a scolding tone as she blushed, "I have a son for God's sake."

"Yes," the brunette drawled with a dry expression, "and how do you think you became pregnant with said son?"

Haley opened her mouth to respond, only to roll her eyes and ignore Brooke.

"That's what I thought," Brooke chuckled as she walked over and plopped down on the sofa, arching an eyebrow as she waited for Jamie, "but while we're on the topic – since Nate recovered and all the glory returned to the couple that is Naley, how's the sex life been?" she asked innocently, staring at the former tutor without blinking, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

"Brooke Davis!" Haley reprimanded in a shrill voice, her cheeks darkening to a deep shade of scarlet, "we are so not having this conversation."

"Ah," Brooke sighed, wrinkling her nose, "_That _bad, huh?"

"What?" Haley balked, shaking her head, "No!"

"Oh," her friend mused with a wicked grin, "so it's good."

"It's not… I mean, we…" Haley rolled her eyes when she heard raspy laughter, "it's good, okay?"

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "_Just _good?"

"Brooke," Haley groaned, "what do you want me to say?"

Brooke opened her mouth to respond, only to pause when a memory surfaced in her mind.

"_That I still what?" She had demanded as she ranted, "What do you want me to say? Huh? You want me to say that there is till the slightest chance that I'm still in love with Lucas? That there is still the slightest chance that the two of us can have the life that we dreamed up? The one where we have three children and nothing else matters other than us being together? Is that what you want me to say?"_

"_Brooke I'm not asking you to say any of that if it isn't true, but I would really like for you to be honest with me and yourself."_

"I would really like for you to be honest with me and yourself," Brooke mocked as her hazel eyes narrowed, quoting the speech Haley had given her a few weeks ago.

Haley felt her eyes widen.

"Yeah," the fashion icon nodded with an annoyed expression, "that's right – they spilled. I know you told Peyton and Rachel how I feel about _you-know-who_."

"_We talked to Haley," Peyton had said, "we know about the heart-to-heart the two of you had a few weeks ago."_

"_The heart-to-heart, the one you apparently couldn't have with either of us," Rachel had added._

Haley rolled her eyes. "Stop talking about him like he's a villain from the wizarding world, his name is Luke," Haley pointed out as she sighed, "and I'm sorry. I know that I said it wouldn't leave the room, Brooke, not until you were ready, but the two of them cornered me and I was… I was worried about you." It wasn't what really happened, but it was close enough to the truth that the former tutor knew the lie would be believable. She had been worried about her friend, and Rachel _had _technically cornered all of them with her secret meeting.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "You're always worried, traitor-girl."

"I am _not_."

The two shared a look before they cracked up laughing, both of them knowing that there was no truth to those words, and Haley moved to sit beside the brunette as they waited for Nathan and Jamie to come downstairs. They started with the small talk, opting for talking about Haley's job as a teacher, Brooke's newest designs and the trouble her mother had given her earlier, only for the former tutor to bring up Lucas. She tried her best to get her friend to talk about him, wishing more than anything that the former couple would just admit how they really felt, but Brooke merely brushed it off and claimed that the brooder wasn't ready. Neither was she.

Plus, it didn't matter, because Lucas didn't have feelings for her.

Haley had had to fight the urge to shake sense into her friend when she heard that.

Brooke wouldn't budge though. "Haley," she sighed, "he just got out of a serious, long-term relationship three weeks ago and, even though I know he's not pining after Lindsay, he's confused. Luke doesn't know what – or who – he wants right now and, until he does, I refuse to be the girl who's with the guy who is in love with someone else." Her heart ached as she remembered the last time she had been in that position, remembering how she had promised herself she would never go back to that place. All she wanted was for someone to want her back, to fight for her.

"But Brooke," Haley persisted, "you just said that you _know _he's not pining after Lindsay, and Peyton and him are long over. Other than you, there's really no other ex-girlfriend left for him to be pining after."

Brooke chewed on her lip until another face popped into her mind, "Anna?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "_Brooke_."

Her friend brushed off her gaze, glancing around the room for her godson, "Where's Jamie?"

"Nathan's helping him get into his costume, but don't you dare change the subject Brooke Davis or…"

Her words were drowned out by the sound an excited shriek and, before she could try to get the fashionista's attention once more, Jamie came running into the room and jumped onto his godmother's lap, wrapping his arm around her neck and kissing her cheek. He finally had his costume on – a 1950s styled Robin costume that Brooke had made him so he would match his parents – and he was ready to leave, his excitement obvious by the large smile etched into his face. Jamie thought the world of his godmother and looked forward to any time he got to spend with her, but this was the first time they would get to spend Halloween together.

Brooke returned the hug, "hey there, handsome."

"Can we go trick-or-treating now, Aunt Brooke?" Jamie whined as he pouted as he godmother, leaning back so he could look at her face, keeping his arms wrapped around her neck, "I really want some candy but I haven't been allowed to have any all day. I even tried to sneak some earlier but Momma said it was for the other kids but, Aunt Brooke; no one is going to be here to hand it out. It will be here when we get back," he pointed out simply, showing his intelligence as his blue eyes shone with innocence, "so why couldn't I have any?"

"Because your sneaky mother wanted it all to herself," Brooke explained seriously, biting down on her lip to hide her amusement when Jamie turned in her lap to glare at his mother.

"Brooke Davis!" Haley scolded in a tone that was halfway between annoyance and shock before she turned her attention on Jamie, "and, baby, I swear that I didn't…"

"Hush now," Brooke interrupted as she wrapped her arms around her godson's waist and ticked him, gaining his attention, smiling down at him once he stopped squealing, "so you wanna go get some candy? Huh?"

Jamie nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

"Then we have to, my favourite man has spoken!" Brooke smiled as she stood up, swinging the excited blonde over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, making a show of going to bit his toes to make his laugh. Her dimples came into view as she realized that this was exactly what she had needed to forget about all of the drama – her mother, everyone trying to shove their thoughts of her and Lucas down her throat – and it felt nice to just spend time with Jamie. Neither of her roommates would be there to force her to open up, Haley wouldn`t be there trying to force her to acknowledge how she felt and tell Lucas, and the brooder wouldn`t be there to confuse her.

She spun the two of them around before she headed towards the door, "let's do some damage then, buddy, and get hyped up on some sugar."

"Brooke," Haley sighed, knowing that her plea was probably pointless, "please don't give him too much. He _does _come home to me at the end of the night and I really don't want him to be bouncing all over the house."

"You got other plans for when you get home, huh?" Brooke questioned as she turned around to send a suggestive wink at Haley, "my little army could always use another Naley baby."

Jamie frowned, "where do you get a Naley baby, Aunt Brooke?"

"I'll explain that to you in a few years, bud." Brooke promised as she ignored the exasperated look that his mother sent her, turning back around and coming face to face with Nathan, sending him a bright smile despite the fact that she could see the way that his eyes had widened upon hearing his son's question. "Well, well, well," she mused as her dimples deepened, "you look even better in that outfit than you did during senior year, Batman."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Hi, Brooke."

"Do not roll those baby blues at me, hotshot." Brooke teased as she reached up to tickle Jamie, resulting in musical giggles tumbling out of the little boy's lips, while her hazel eyes locked onto Nathan's amused expression. "Or I'll get you, my pretty and your little wife too – _mwahahahaha!_" She cackled playfully before a thoughtful expression became strewn across her face, "and I just might keep Jamie while I'm at it."

Hearing the doorbell ring, Nathan held his hands up in surrender and backed away. "I'll get the door… and you can keep him, Brooke. The kid's a menace."

"Daddy – _no_." Jamie cried as his father walked away, only for his godmother to gasp in surprise and tickled him again, demanding to know what he'd meant by that.

Nathan laughed at their bickering, shaking his head as he walked to the door, knowing who would be on the other side. Lucas – he was right on time.

"Hey, man." Nathan greeted his brother as he swung the door open, a smile on his face as he looked down at his cousin who looked more like Keith every day. "Hey Lily," he smiled before he looked at her costume, frowning upon not recognizing the blonde hair and blue dress she wore, "who are you this year?"

Lily narrowed her eyes and sent him a look as if he hadn't been the first person to ask, her hands resting on her hips, "I'm Sleeping Beauty – _duh_."

"Sorry," Nathan chuckled before the little girl ran over to the candy dish to fill up her bag, his gaze resting on Lucas, "I guess you didn't know she was Sleeping Beauty either?"

"No," Lucas winced as he walked into the house, arching an eyebrow as he took in his brother's costume. "And, not that I don't like the costume, Batman, but you do realise you're not the one trick-or-treating, right? You didn't have to dress up."

"Tell that to Brooke." Nathan grumbled.

Lucas looked at him in surprise, "Brooke's here?"

"Hey, Batman, what's the hold up?" Brooke's raspy voice called out, causing the brooder to look up in surprise, a smile tugging at his lips. "It doesn't take that long to hand out a piece of candy!"

Lucas looked at Nathan, "what's…"

"Luke?" Brooke questioned as she walked out into the room, Jamie still on her shoulder, as she locked gazes with Lucas.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas greeted softly, smirking at her costume before he looked back at Nathan, a confused look on his face. "Did I miss something?"

"Change of plans, Hales and I are going out tonight." Nathan shrugged as his wife walked out, grabbing her purse as she did so, "so Brooke's going to take our place and go trick-or-treating with you guys and Jamie."

"Isn't it awesome, Uncle Luke?" Jamie asked as he started wiggling until his godmother placed him on the floor, immediately running over to Lucas, sending a toothy grin up at him. He always had fun when he was with his two godparents – the two people who loved him the most in the world, except for his parents, Brooke always told him – but it seemed as if the three of them hadn't been able to hang out recently. His mother had told him that it was because Brooke was busy and his Uncle Luke was spending as much time with his family before they left again, but he'd missed spending time with them all the same.

"Nathan, we're going to be late!" Haley called out before her best friend could respond, moving to open the door before she sent her husband a pointed look which encouraged him to hasten towards the car, only for her gaze to move to her friends. "Well we have our cell phones if you need to reach us," she assured before her smile widened, "so have fun you two – oh! And…"

"Hales," Nathan mocked as he did his best to mimic his wife's voice, cracking up as he unlocked the car, "we're going to be late!"

"One of these days I swear…" Haley trailed off and allowed for the threat to dangle before she leaned down to kiss her son's cheek, ignoring his cry of protest as he wiped away the lipstick stain, looking him square in the eye so he would know that she was serious. "Now be good for your Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas," she ordered kissing his cheek once more before she ruffled his hair, "and Jamie?" She called out as she headed out the door, "not too much sugar."

She then joined her husband in the car and they backed out of the driveway, honking and waving as they disappeared out of sigh, leaving their two friends behind. As well as Jamie and Lily.

Lucas watched as they drove up the street before he close the front door, turning to face Brooke, taking in the sight of her appearance for the first time, laughing softly to himself at the sight. Her wig was messed up – something he was _sure _Jamie was responsible for – and some of her lipstick had smudged as a result of the kisses she had smothered their godson with, but everything about her expression displayed excitement and it was a feeling that the brooder emulated. He had been happy to spend time with his sister and nephew, but he couldn't help but look forward to spending time with Brooke. Being around the fashion icon always managed to bring a smile to his face and it was sure to be an interesting evening. Time spend with Brooke Davis was never dull.

"I guess we better get going," Lucas began as he broke the silence, gesturing to the two children who were raiding the bowl of candy his best friend had laid out, turning his smile to Brooke, "if we leave now, they might tire out and _actually _be asleep by the time Nate and Hales get home."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "you're just afraid that Karen or Haley will bestow their wrath upon you if you keep their kids up late. Again."

Lucas looked at her in disbelief, "And you're _not_?"

Brooke contemplated his words for a moment before wincing, "_Riiiight_," she mumbled before she let out a whistle to get the children's attention, both of them immediately looking up from the candy. "Come on Thing One and Thing Two," she said sternly gesturing to the door, "we have plenty of places to go and plenty of things to do."

"Dr. Seuss," Lucas exclaimed, his usual smirk etching into his face when the brunette glared at him, "is that you?"

Brooke increased her glare before she held out her hand to Lily, the young girl immediately taking a hold of it while Jamie scurried over to hold onto the other. "Hey Lily," the fashionista began as the trio made their way to the door, "I really like your costume." Brooke assured before she turned her head around to send a triumphant look in Lucas' direction, "Sleeping Beauty was _always _my favourite Disney Princess. I went as her for Halloween when I was in the third grade."

"_Finally_," Lily sighed dramatically in relief, "someone who gets it."

Lucas frowned slightly before he shook his head and locked the front door, breaking out into a jog to catch up with the trio, immediately grabbing a hold of his sister's other hand.

His lips were tilted up into a smile the entire time.

**XXX**

Lucas walked alongside Brooke, the two of them laughing and talking amongst themselves as they trailed behind their godson and Lily. A couple of hours had passed since they had left Naley's house and the two four-year-olds were hell bent on filling up all of their bags before they had to go home, a fact that had earned the brooder a smack to the arm by the fashion icon when she realised that he'd brought along three bags for each of them – three really large bags. She had whined, saying that they'd never fill them up, but Lucas had shrugged and claimed that he had nowhere else to be that night.

Brooke had relented then, because the same was true for her as well. All of her plans had involved helping Peyton out at Tric and it wasn't as if she minded walking around with Lucas while the two kids ran ahead, eager to get as much candy as possible. Halloween had always been one of her favourite times of year. She could vividly remember going Trick-or-Treating with Peyton when they were younger – and she could remember how time had dragged on for hours to fill up their bags – but time wasn't going slow tonight. She just couldn't figure out if it was because one minute had felt like a lifetime when she had been eager to go back to Peyton's to pig out on candy, or if it was because people were more generous with candy now.

Both Jamie and Lily had been able to fill up their first two bags easily enough, but a part of her thought it was because they looked so damn cute in their costumes that people were giving them more candy than the other children.

All that she knew for sure was that she was having fun. Real fun.

Not that that was really surprising. Lucas and Jamie always managed to put a smile on her face, even after she'd had the emotional day from hell, and from the way things were progressing she had a feeling that Lily would be in her top ten by the end of the night. Brooke already loved the little girl with her whole heart; Lily was just too cute for her own good, kind of like Jamie.

Brooke knew that they would be the death of her.

Though it would be their mothers that would be the ones to actually kill her, especially since she and her ex-boyfriend seemed to be failing in making sure that the two children didn't get hyped up from eating a lot of candy, but it really wasn't fair. All Jamie had to do was turn to them with his pleading eyes and toothy grin and both of his godparents folded like a house of cards, and then Lily was there right alongside him, a little girl who had apparently learned the power of batting her eyelashes and jutting out her bottom lip.

It was a look that had caused her older brother to laugh, throwing his head back in laughter, pointing out the similarities between his sister and Brooke.

"Luke!" Brooke gasped in shock, her voice sounding like a whine as she smacked his arm repeatedly, only stopping when he threw his arm over her shoulders.

"Brooke," Lucas breathed out in amusement, a coaxing tone to his voice when the fashionista shook her head, the orange hair from her wig whipping around her face. His lips quirked up into a smile, "you _have _to admit that she is just like you. You always use the pout to get what you want."

Brooke bit her lip, looking unsure, "no I don't."

"Brooke," the brooder chuckled as he instinctively pulled her closer to him, his blue eyes never losing sight of his sister and Jamie, "think about it. How many times have _I _been a victim of the patented Brooke Davis pout or the dimpled grin?"

Her dimples indented her cheeks. "I really don't know what you're talking about, you're just jealous that I always get my way."

Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at her, a pout etched into his face, hoping to appease the fashion icon by using her own method.

Instead, Brooke merely looked amused.

"Nope. It's not gonna work, Luke." Brooke scoffed playfully, crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to ignore how her stomach was doing summersaults, doing her best to ignore how he had his arm draped over her, pulling her close. "Between Jamie and Lily, that pout has already gotten me into enough trouble tonight." She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, "I actually don't know who's going to kill me first… tutor-mom or Karen."

"I think it'll be whoever gets to you first."

Hazel orbs flashed and Brooke sent a half-hearted glare at Lucas. "You are _so _not helping!"

Lucas chuckled.

"And _what _is so funny?" She snorted in disgust, rolling her eyes. "I'm so happy that my foreseeable death amuses you."

"You forget that I'll be right there along with you, getting my ass kicked by my mom and Hales." Lucas pointed out honestly, earning a nod from the brunette who suddenly looked pleased, happy that she wasn't going to be the only one to get in trouble this time. "And I was just… laughing, enjoying myself… having fun in general. I feel like we haven't hung out recently."

"You've had a lot to deal with, Luke, between your mom coming to town and Lindsay leaving." Brooke excused lightly, knowing that it had also been her fault that the two of them hadn't been able to hangout. Work had been keeping her busy and a part of her was happy for the distraction, because it gave her a little more time to bury the feelings that had bubbled to the surface once again. It had happened before in the past and she was not about to let history repeat itself. She was not going to ruin her friendship with the blonde because she suddenly realised she was _in love _with him.

"_We've been doing really well with this friends-thing, right?" She had asked him._

"_Yeah, we have…"_

"_Yeah, I think so too, so I wanted to ask you something." She had breathed into the phone, wincing as one of his boxes dropped to the floor as she backed up. "Umm, ugh, hold on…"_

_It was then she had seen it._

_Pictures of him with Peyton._

_Several notes he had written._

_Sketches that had obviously been drawn by her best friend._

_All things that he had held on to, things that told her who his heart was with._

"_Brooke," his voiced interrupted her heartache, "are you still there?"_

"_Yeah," she had managed to choke out as she opened up one of the notes, holding her breath to stop the tears._

"_Well then what did you want to ask me?"_

_She had shaken her head, gathering up the items in one hand. "Let's not screw this up now, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

Brooke pushed the memory from her mind, smiling slightly as she continued listing her excuses, "plus I have sketches due next week and they've been keeping me really busy."

Lucas nodded, gazing at her gently, "and it probably doesn't help that my mom keeps coming in every morning and distracting you."

"No, I love it when Karen drops by. I don't know what I'd do without her," Brooke admitted as she thought back to earlier that morning, "it's going to _suck _when she leaves again."

"Yeah, it is."

Silence engulfed the two of them as they came to a halt, standing with the parents of the other children as they looked on, watching as the swarm of children ran up to the door to get some candy. Jamie and Lily's voices could be heard over everyone else's as the homeowner opened the door and it was a sight that made the brooder smile as he watched the two of them. Lucas looked forward to the day when he would be able to do this with his own family – because, though Lily and Jamie were his family, he wanted to have a big family of his own – and he relished in the thought that, within the coming years, he would be able to take his own children Trick-or-Treating.

With that thought in his mind, Lucas snuck at glance at Brooke.

She was too busy smiling contently at the children to notice his lingering gaze, and he was glad for that.

He was sure that she'd be able to guess his thoughts with one look, and a part of him knew that they would overwhelm Brooke.

Ever since the two of them had begun walking around, he had been pretending that this was his family, just to see what it would feel like.

And the thought of him and Brooke walking around, the two of them together and in love, while taking their own children Trick-or-Treating made his heart pound.

But what scared him the most was the fact that he liked the idea – loved it, if he was being honest with himself – but he knew that he shouldn't have been surprised. Ever since that night in New York he always had moments where he could imagine what it would be like to live the life that the two of them had planned during that carriage ride. It had haunted his mind for over three years now, taunting him with the life that he could have had, and the brooder would even admit that he had always wondered what it would be like to have a child with Brooke. Ever since their junior year – ever since her pregnancy scare.

He had never told Brooke, but he had been disappointed when he had found out that she hadn't been pregnant, and the same feeling of disappointment had consumed him again their senior year when it had once again been proven that the former cheer-captain hadn't been the one that was pregnant. Relief had been his immediate response both times because he had known that he wasn't ready to be a father but the disappointment had always settled in and, after seeing how Nathan and Haley had managed to make it work, it had made him wonder. His relationship with Brooke had never been the most stable relationship in high school – in the end the two of them hadn't had enough faith in themselves or their relationship and had given up – but the two of them had loved each other. Part of him believed that, if they'd had a child together, it would have given them a reason to keep fighting for their relationship.

Not that he would have stayed with her merely for the child.

He had loved her back then and, as he had confessed to his best friend earlier, he still did.

The two of them would have made it and now he knew that the two of them _should _have made it.

The simple fact that he was stood there with Brooke, over four years later, and still in love with her was proof of that.

"Lucas," her raspy voice laced with amusement tore him out of his thoughts, "you're staring."

He opened his mouth to deny the fact as the started walking again, but was cut off when she yelled at their godson and Jamie, narrowing her eyes as they ran ahead.

"Hey!" Brooke called out, whistling loudly and kinking an eyebrow when the two children paused in their movements and looked back at her with wide, innocent eyes. "Stay where we can see you, because if you don't I'm going to keep all of your candy for myself."

Lucas chuckled at her scolding.

"_Shut up_," Brooke grumbled, shoving him away from his slightly before she wrapped one of her arms around his lean waist. Her lips quirked up into a smile when his arm instantly returned to his shoulder, the two of them walking slowly as the silence dragged on, only for her curiosity to get the better of her. "So," she drawled lightly, glancing at him, "what were you staring at?"

Lucas shrugged, gulping slightly, noticing how close Brooke was to him.

He hid it well though as he answered her question, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

It was the truth.

"Ah," Brooke teased as her two dimples poked out in her cheeks, "so we were brooding."

"Maybe," the brooder chuckled lightly. "That _is _why you started calling me Broody, after all."

"You're right there, but don't leave me out on the fun. You've been surprisingly cheery all night so I wanna get in on some of the broodiness," she nudged him, "so what were you thinking about?"

"High school," Lucas answered honestly as he looked down at Brooke, "thinking about how much my life has changed since then. A lot of it has been good changes though. I mean, we've all come a long way and I'm glad for that. I look back at how it was then – all of the drama that seemed to run our lives – and I can honestly say that it was worth it. I'm out Trick-or-Treating with my godson and my baby sister, and I have the prettiest girl in Tree Hill for company. Who would be able to complain about that?"

Brooke blushed slightly, looking down at the ground as they walked, hating how the brooder still managed to have that effect on her.

She used to love it – and still did secretly – but it made things unbelievably difficult when you were trying to hide your feelings.

Lucas exhaled, "I'm happy with where I am now."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "Some of the drama could have been toned down but, if it meant not having the people I have in my life now, I wouldn't take any of it back. I mean, if Peyton and I hadn't had that falling out senior year then I never would have moved in with Rachel, and the two of us probably wouldn't have grown so close. She's gotten me through some really tough times over the years and I can't imagine my life without her in it." She needed the redhead more than she usually voiced aloud, and the mere thought of not having her there made Brooke's heart ache. Peyton was her childhood best friend but, in recent years, Rachel had filled the void that had been left while the artist lived in LA.

Rachel had filled the void even before then, back when she hadn't been speaking with Peyton and Haley had been focussed on her pregnancy.

"I could," the brooder deadpanned, "and it's a nice thought." Rachel drove him crazy.

"Hey," Brooke scolded as she whacked the blonde on the shoulder, causing him to laugh, "That's one of my best friends you're talking about." In her heart she knew that Lucas had been joking, despite the fact that he wasn't particularly close to Rachel. She didn't even know if the two of them were friends but the redhead was accepted by their circle of friends, and that was enough for her. And it was enough for Rachel. It was one of the things that the two of them had in common – they wanted to belong somewhere, to a family.

And, the fashionista knew, in time they would think of Rachel as a true friend.

It would sneak up on them, and then one day it would just be there.

She could already see the signs in Peyton, not that she'd say anything.

"Sorry," Lucas grinned, pausing in his strides when he saw the two four-year-olds walking towards them. Both Jamie and Lily were scuffing their feet, dragging their bags against the ground and all he could do in response was chuckle, nudging the fashion icon so she too could turn and see the expressions the two of them were wearing. Their lips were jutted out into a perfected pout – one that the brooder knew that the woman beside him had taught them, regardless of what she said – which included trembling lips.

Crouching down in front of his sister, Lucas smiled gently, "What's wrong?"

Lily yawned as she walked over to her brother, throwing her arms around his neck only to be lifted into his arms as he used his free hand to grab her candy, her voice barely above a murmur: "I tired."

"What about you, handsome?" Brooke asked as she pulled off her wig and stuffed it into one of Jamie's bags, smiling at him gently, "you tired too?"

Jamie opted for nodding.

"C'mere, buddy." Brooke smiled as she gently lifted her godson into her arms, thankful that he didn't weigh too much as she felt him curl into her, struggling to bend down to grab the three bags of candy by their handles. She then straightened her back and looked over at Lucas, gesturing in the direction of Naley's house. "We should probably head back," she said softly as she held Jamie closely to her as she had done when he was a baby, "it sees as though your evil plan worked. They're beat."

"Yeah, we're only a couple of streets away." Lucas mused as the four of them headed back up the street, only to gaze at the brunette in concern when he noted that she was lifting Jamie. "Brooke," he said to get her attention, giving her his signature look when she turned to blink at him in confusion. "Are you sure you're okay with carrying him?" Jamie wasn't big for his age at any rate, but he was growing up and the last thing the brooder wanted was for Brooke to hurt herself by carrying him all the way home. Not when she would surely find it easier carrying Lily.

Brooke rolled her eyes at his concern. "I carry him around all the time, Luke."

"Yeah but you have an added twenty-pounds of candy tonight," he pointed out, half-joking, "I can carry…"

"Oh no, Broody, get walking." Brooke interrupted as she shook her head, the brooder instantly catching up with her as she walked on, "I'm a big tough girl. I can tie my own shoelaces and everything."

"I only asked because I care about you, Brooke." Yet he should have known she would refuse, Brooke had always been stubborn.

"I know," she admitted as she sent him a sweet smile, "And thank-you for caring."

Lucas smiled at the response, knowing that it was the best that he was going to get out of her, and the two of them began walking towards Naley's house. Lily was to spend the night with Jamie, and it was bound to be close to their bedtimes by now, something that the former couple was thankful for. They were only in the earlier twenties but they were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get Lily and Jamie tucked into bed so the two of them could just laze around and relax until Nathan and Haley got home.

And then, when they were only one street away from Naley's, they were surprised when an older woman paused in front of them.

She had been walking beside her husband and children, pausing long enough to smile and say five shocking words. "Awe you're kids are adorable," she cooed.

Then, before either could correct her, she was gone again.

Yet nothing could erase their shocked faces.

Just like nothing could change the way their hearts had fluttered slightly upon hearing her words.

**XXX**

Rachel grinned as the two of them sat in the little treasure that the small town had, sipping on beer and eating the best pizza she'd ever had while they chatted, getting to know each other a little better. Everything about the setting and the concept of 'getting to know someone' was new to the redhead but she couldn't help but smile at Owen, chuckling as he told her various stories of the person he'd been in high school. Yet there was one thought that gnawing at her in the back of her mind, refusing to leave her in peace.

Owen was the first guy that she had ever taken the time to get to know without the added benefit of sex – aside from Mouth, but he didn't really count in her eyes because she had known from the beginning that nothing would ever happen between them, regardless of the fact he had once had a crush on her and she had thoroughly enjoyed it while it had lasted – but things were different with the burly bartender. It was as if Owen really understood her, a connection that she had never shared with anyone before Brooke. His parents weren't as insane or as neglecting as hers or Brooke's had been, but Owen understood what it was like to think that you weren't living up to the expectations that your parents had had for you.

And then there was the fact that he was funny and caring, not to mention hot as hell.

But this was only the third date; there was still plenty of time for something to go wrong.

"So, what about you, do _you _have any crazy stories from high school?" Owen questioned as he leaned back in his chair, taking a pull from his beer as he raised his eyebrows as he gazed at the redhead sitting across from him, the one that was still clad in a slutty nurse costume that he really wanted to get her out of. It was something that he had done countless times in the past with various faceless girls, but he would try to control himself until she was ready. Rachel was different – special – and challenged him in ways that he had never thought possible.

Rachel bit her lip as she thought back to four years ago, thinking of all of them drama that had consumed her life while she had attended Tree Hill High. There had been countless schools before then but it had been in the small town that she had finally put down roots, but everything hadn't started out that easy. Her life had once been ruled by her feud with the former cheer-captain and her fruitless pursuit of Lucas, as well as her short-lived affair with Cooper Lee and the commotion that she had caused at Naley's second wedding, the accident that she had caused later that day, which had quickly been followed by Brooke moving in and becoming her roommate, which had then of course led to the two of them stealing the calculus test.

Her laughter bubbled over – was _everyone's _high school experience that drama-filled, or had she just lucked out?

"What?" Owen questioned, intrigued by her reaction to his question. "C'mon, tell me. I told you one and, really, how much drama could there have been?"

Rachel simply arched an eyebrow, "do you have a couple hours?"

"Yes, actually," he grinned as he leaned forward. "At least give me something, one little story."

She pursed her lips together before she nodded her head, "Okay. You know how Brooke is my best friend? Well, I moved here senior year and when I first joined the cheer-squad, she hated me and I hated her too." Really it had never been hate between the two of them, it was more so because two queen bitches never really got along when they were forced together and both of them wanted the same thing – and for them, that thing had been the title of cheer-captain and Lucas Scott.

Owen shook his head, "somehow I really don't believe that."

"Okay, maybe it wasn't hate, but it definitely wasn't instant friendship. Halloween was the first time we met," she admitted, realising that it was the anniversary of the night that she had met her best friend. "There was a party at Tric and I started dancing with Lucas – who was trying to make her jealous because they were in love with each other, but she was too stubborn to just be with him – and then I went to school and she saw me. Brooke knew who I was and it didn't take me long to figure out who she was… and it just became my mission to _beat _her. I tried to get Lucas to sleep with me several times and I went after her captain spot," Rachel trailed off with a shrug, smiling at Owen. "Anyway, I remember during Midnight Madness, it was the first pep rally of the season and, in front of pretty much the whole town, Brooke slapped me."

Owen chuckled, "She slapped you?"

"Don't worry, I punched her back and made the bitch fall on her fat ass, and then Peyton tackled me." Rachel laughed as she shook her head at the memory, reaching for another slice of pizza. "It was all over the news the next day – Tree Hill's cheerleaders starting a catfight while the basketball team got pulled into a little tiff of their own."

Owen arched an eyebrow, fighting a smile.

"Hey! Their testosterone fuelled fight was not _my _fault," Rachel protested as she held her hands up to claim innocence, "that one was all on the Scott brothers. I was completely innocent."

His illegal grin made her heart pound, "_Riiiight_."

"Hey," Rachel scoffed playfully as a smile tugged at her lips, "you better be nice or I'll make you pay for the pizza and beer all on your own, bartender-boy."

It was hard to believe how comfortable she felt around him after just a couple of weeks.

"I'll be on my _best _behaviour then," Owen assured with his signature grin. Part of him knew that the fun, casual atmosphere that the two of them had created would have to fade eventually and they would have to talk about the serious things, but that could wait for now. Being around Rachel made him happy and all he wanted was to continue to be the guy that was good enough to be with her – the guy he had turned into a couple of years ago, the guy that had replaced the old him who had been far too dependent on drugs and alcohol.

But he wasn't the guy anymore, but eventually he would have to tell her.

He just hoped that he was right about Rachel, that she wasn't someone who would hold who he _had been _against him.

Rachel nodded in approval, "Good."

Her brown orbs stayed locked onto his as he visibly shook his previous thoughts from his mind before he leaned closer to her, his lips tilted up into a smirk while his eyes shone with emotions that she had seen on countless guys before. Every guy that had ever hit on her had always looked at her with curiosity, as if they wanted to understand her and what made her tick, and lust. Yet she had never seen those emotions in Owen's gaze before but, now that she had, the sight of it alone made an unknown feeling swell up inside her.

She leaned in towards them, mere inches between them as she whispered in a husky voice, "what?"

"I was just wondering," he mused lightly, "you were a cheerleader in high school… any chance you still have the uniform?"

Rachel arched an eyebrow.

Owen smirked, "because something tells me that you'd top every fantasy I ever had."

"Of course I would, baby."

Owen felt his grin widen at her cocky tone – one that managed to annoy and attract him all at the same time – only for him to size up the redhead in her nurse costume for the millionth time that night. It was tight enough that it showed him her curves and there was enough cleavage to leave him drooling, but suddenly all he could picture was the cheerleader uniform, wishing that she had opted for wearing _that _as her costume.

"So," he continued, "you still got one?"

"I sure do." Rachel grinned as she winked at him, her russet eyes sparkling as she finished off her beer and listened as the bartender began to tell her a story of him and the best friend he'd lived with before moving to Tree Hill, hanging on his every word. She did not believe in true love – she never had – and a part of her believe that it didn't really exist. There was no _one _for you, it was a mixture or circumstance and when. The person you were with when you were ready, they were the one for you.

She was Brooke's opposite in every way when it came to the ideas of love and the heart.

Yet there was no way that she could deny that she was falling – albeit very slowly – for Owen.

**XXX**

"You'll be glad to know that they're both out like a light."

"Oh thank _God_," the fashion icon sighed, unable to stop the relief that washed over her face upon hearing his simple words. Brooke loved her godson to death and even Lily had even managed to work her way into her heart – the moment that the little girl had been born, if Brooke was being honest – but at that moment, she was exhausted. All she wanted was to relax until her beloved Naley returned home, but that seemed unlikely. Her mind had begun to race and hadn't stopped since they had passed the woman who thought she was with Lucas.

_If only._

Her heart had soared at the comment, but she had refused to let her mind go there. Yet there mere thought of having a family with the brooder made her think back to everything they had once been to each other, back to everything that her friends had said to over the past few weeks, and it made her heart pound in her chest. If they were right, there was a possibility that she could have everything that she had ever wanted. Lucas was who she had envisioned her future with and, even though she had the company she had been dreaming of ever since she was a little girl, it wasn't _everything_.

"Tired?" Lucas questioned as he walked over to the couch, plopping down beside her, remembering a time not so long ago – though it seemed like forever ago at the same time – when the fashion icon had stayed the night at his house, falling asleep in his arms. It was something that had happened twice since then, once more with their godson, and then again last week when Brooke had joined him and his family for supper, only or the night to end late once they had gotten caught up talking to his mother and Andy.

Never had there been a time that the brooder had been so happy that his mother was a constant worrier, simply because she hadn't liked the idea of Brooke driving home that late in the night, especially not after the wine they'd consumed that night. Something that had worked out for him because Brooke had ended up bunking with him in his room, something that the two of them had done so many times before and, if he was being honest, it was something he had missed.

"No I'm _exhausted_," Brooke corrected as she closed her eyes, "and I love them both… so is it wrong that I'm happy your evil plan worked? Because I don't think I would have the energy to chase after them right now."

"We could always lock them in one of the rooms – that would be one way to ensure that they both stayed in bed." Lucas pointed out playfully with a smirk, relishing in the closeness between him and Brooke.

Her dimples indented her cheeks as she cracked an eye open to glance at him, amusement evident. "Don't even joke about it, I'm so tired that I might think you're serious and something that tells me that Naley wouldn't be all that happy if they came home to find their son and Lily locked in a room."

"Well," he chuckled, "I would just tell them it was _your _idea."

"And it would be the last thing you ever said because, once Haley was through with me, I'd hunt you down and kill you myself." Brooke smirked, only for a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Unless she killed me – in that case I'd have to settle with haunting your ass."

His signature smirk engraved his face. "Just my _ass_, huh?"

"Shut up," she whined good-naturedly, "I'm too tired to banter with you right now."

Lucas nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes, knowing how much stress the brunette had been under as of late. Her mother was still on her case, though it wasn't as bad as it had been, and he knew Brooke well enough to know how much it had to be weighing on her.

"How has the company been lately?" He asked as that thought crossed his mind, "I never really asked you how you felt about your mother being in town."

Brooke loved her mother, and wanted her support.

But he had the feeling that that was one dream that wouldn't come true.

Brooke released a derisive snort. "I thought the constant scowl on my face when she was in the vicinity was a big enough hint."

Lucas shook his head in amusement.

"And it isn't _that _had," she continued thoughtfully, "my mother is just being… well, my mother. I'm used to it, and sometimes it's nice to know she's there but other times I don't even know why I try anymore."

But she did now.

It was the same reason the brooder still gave her butterflies.

Love.

And hope.

"She's your mother. No matter how often she disappoints you, you're always going to love her, Brooke. Just like a part of you will always hope that she'll change," Lucas admitted and for a moment he allowed for himself to think about Dan. He thought about how much he had wished for his biological father to give a damn about him growing up, how much he had hoped that Dan could be a proper human being and a proper father.

"I guess you would know." Brooke admitted softly as she opened her eyes and turned her head so she could offer the brooder an understanding smile, noting that that had been the first time in years that he had come close to admitting how much it had pained him when his biological father had hurt him by not being in his life. Dan had never been close to his eldest son and the brooder hated the man more than anyone for taking away the only father he had ever known, but Dan was still his father.

"Yeah," the blonde admitted with a sigh, his lips tilting up into a smile when Brooke reached over to pat his leg in reassurance. Lucas felt his heart skip a beat when she moved to hold his hand, her dimples in full effect, and he knew that this wasn't healthy for him given his heart condition. All of those thoughts faded from his mind though as he began to brood, unable to believe that after everything – after all of the pain, the heartache, the _time _that had passed – that it was still the brunette beside him that he loved. He was still in love with Brooke Davis.

"Speaking of careers though," the fashion icon mused as she tried to sway the conversation to a lighter topic, "how's your new book going?"

Lucas squinted at her, a slight frown on his face.

Yet nothing could conceal the amusement in his blue orbs.

"What?" Brooke chuckled, her eyes widening in feigned innocence, "I know that you said you wouldn't give me any hints about the plot, but I thought I could at least how the writing was going."

Lucas chuckled, shaking his head, "it's not that. The book has been going great – it's been going _really _great actually. The outline is done, except for the end, and I even managed to get a couple of chapters written over the past week. It just means that I soon have to…"

"You have to see Lindsay again," his ex-girlfriend finished, realising what he had been hinting at, frowning at him slightly. "You think it's gonna be hard to see her again?"

"I'm not pining after her if that's what you're asking." His words weren't rude, just stating fact.

How could he be pining after his editor when she had been right when she had claimed that his heart still belonged to Brooke?

Lucas sighed, "I just think that it's going to be a little awkward. For the both of us."

"I bet," Brooke admitted, remembering how awkward it had been the first time she had seen the brooder after they had broken up.

"But just in case," Lucas began lightly, an honest smile etched into his features, "your offer of a chick flick and **Ben & Jerry's** still stands – right?"

"You know it does." Brooke assured as he tightened his hold on her hand, relishing in the comfort that the grip of his calloused hand brought her as she leaned over to rest against his shoulder, her hazel orbs fluttering closed. "The offer still stands – whenever – even if it's only because you want to pig out on ice cream with me and watch a movie."

"You can count on it," the brooder promised, knowing that he intended to take her up on the offer someday. Lucas couldn't think of anything that he would rather do than spend time with the fashion icon and, even though he had been doing everything in his power to banish the thoughts from his mind; he couldn't help but yearn for future days where the two of them were together again. Brooke and he living together, able to cuddle on the couch and watch movie whenever they wanted before they retreated to bed.

The mere thought of falling asleep with her in his arms again made him smile, but it shouldn't.

They were just friends – right?

Lucas lifted up his arm so the brunette could slide down his body, cuddling into him while his arm came down to rest on her body, the two of them savouring the feeling of being held by the other. part of him knew that the two of them were more affectionate with each other than most friends were but his mind kept telling him that it couldn't work out – their past history was definitely against them – but if that was the case, then why did it feel so right to be there with her in his arms?

Suddenly he felt the need to tell Brooke how he truly felt. He knew that she wouldn't be able to understand _how _he meant those words now – that she would simply think it was him caring for his friend – but Lucas found himself confessing his deepest feelings to her as he closed his azure eyes. Brooke needed to know how he felt and he swore that, someday soon, he would tell her the immensity of his love for her because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out forever…

"I love you, Brooke Davis, ya know that?"

Brooke felt her heart skip a beat at those words, though she was fairly sure that the brooder didn't mean them in the way that _she _did – in the way that she wished he did. Still she smiled and cuddled into him, nodding slightly as her dimples indented her cheeks, she too knowing that she wouldn't be able to conceal her feelings much longer. Sooner or later she would confess her true feelings to Lucas, and sooner or later the two of them would have to decide what it meant for them, their friendship, and their future.

That was why, in her sleep haze, she responded: "I love you too, Lucas Scott."

-TBC-


	14. Let It Show

**Author's Note: **Just wanna say that I'm not all that fond of this chapter. Creativity just wasn't pumping in these veins and I honestly think I had to rewrite this chapter four times. But I had to update for all of you, my loves!

* * *

**Let It Show.**

Lucas hummed to himself softly as he walked out of his bedroom, rubbing the back of his head as he made his way towards the kitchen, his lips quirked up into a smile as he walked up the hallway. It was going to be a good day, he could just tell. It had been five days since he had sat at Nathan and Haley's with Brooke, telling her all about how he had been unable to think of an ending for the book he was working on, but last night he had managed to figure something out. He even had some of it written. Lucas Scott had _truly _found his muse again.

Ever since he had spent Halloween with his sister and godson, as well as the woman that he was in love with, Lucas had felt lighter. It was as if telling the fashion icon how he felt – though he hadn't explained that he didn't _just _love her, that he was _in _love with her – had lifted a thousand pounds off both his shoulders and his heart. And ever since that night he had been on a writing frenzy. Lucas had known ever since that night how he wanted the story to end; with a little hope that love always found a way when it was meant to be, but it wasn't until last night that he had managed to get the words right.

It was as if everything in his life was looking up.

Lucas paused in his strides as he finally entered the kitchen and squinted his eyes together at the sight in front of him. Andy and his mother were both sitting patiently at the table, looking up at him with identical expressions engraved into their faces, and it was an expression that he knew all too well. It was the same serious expression that his mother would send his way when he had been growing up and it always meant the same thing – it meant that he was in trouble, but he couldn't think of anything that he _could _be in trouble for.

Lucas chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm back in high school and I'm about to get in trouble for sneaking in past curfew?"

"Oh behave! You're not in trouble, Lucas." Karen scolded as she stood up and walked over to her son, leaning up to kiss his cheek before she took his hand and led him over to the table, gesturing for him to sit down before she returned to her previous position beside Andy. She cleared her throat, "Andy and I … well, we just have some things that we would like to discuss with you."

"What's going on, Ma?" Lucas frowned in confusion, "nothing's wrong, is there?"

"Oh no, nothing's _wrong_." His mother assured as she looked up and met his eyes, "it's just, well, I might as well start with this – you know how we've been home for the past month?"

Dread filled his stomach as he frowned. "You're leaving?"

"No, that's just the thing." Karen smiled as she looked over at Andy, smiling when she saw him nod slightly before she looked back at her confused son, "we've decided that we're going to stay in Tree Hill. Don't get me wrong, I loved travelling and god _knows _that I needed to get away for a while, but your sister will be starting school next year and she's become so close to Jamie since we've been here and… Tree Hill is home."

Lucas stared at him mother blankly for a moment, blinking, before he looked back and forth between Karen and Andy as he tried to process what they were telling him. If it was what they wanted then he was happy that they were staying – more than happy actually, because he had spent the past month _subtlety _telling his mother that she should stay – but it seemed surreal that the trio was staying in Tree Hill. When each month had passed without his mother showing any sign of returning home, Lucas had almost believed that she would never return. But he'd held onto his hope because he had missed his mother and sister, as well as Andy, when they weren't around.

"Lucas, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded with laughter falling from his lips as a sudden smile erupted on his face, the brooder unable to deny how great it would be to have them around _continually_, "I'm great." His blue orbs softened as he looked at his mother, his wide smile identical to her own. "It'll be great to have you around _all the time_, Ma." Lucas said honestly, knowing in his heart that the small town had never been the same once the prior café owner had left. It had affected everyone – especially his group of friends who had seen her as a mother figure, full of cheesy jokes and warm advice when it was needed.

Andy smiled wordless when he saw the large smile that had appeared on Karen's face upon hearing those words, and he only hoped it stayed there when they dropped their other news. The two of them moving back to the small town wasn't the only thing that they had to discuss with Lucas and it was with that thought that he reached over to grip her hand under the table, squeezing it lightly in reassurance, praying that the brooder would take their other news just as well. He was confidante that everything would turn out alright, but Karen had been a nervous wreck about it. Lucas had loved Keith _so _much – they all had.

"There was something else I wanted to discuss with you, Lucas." Karen commented softly as she met her son's gaze, continuing when he nodded silently in confusion, a breath falling from her lips in a huff. "You know that I love you and Lily and you _know _that I do everything with the two of you in mind – right?"

Lucas felt his frown deepen. His confusion and worry were evident on his face as he leaned back in his chair, looking at his mother curiously as he took notice of her behaviour. She was nervously tapping her fingers against the table while her left hand was held securely in Andy's, and his mother just _looked _nervous. It was something that the brooder could hardly remember his mother ever looking. Karen had always been so sure and so strong and, even when she hadn't been; she had put forth the façade of being so.

Yet now, she looked as if she were moments from having a panic attack.

Whatever it was she had to tell him, it had to be serious; life-changing.

"Yeah, I know." Lucas assured, wary, "what's this about, Ma?"

"I asked your mother to marry me, Lucas." Andy said.

Lucas looked up at the two in surprise. "You're getting married?"

"Yes," Karen confessed as she slid her hand out from in under Andy's, the engagement ring shining in the early morning light, "I said yes."

Lucas opened his mouth but he was cut off before he could get any words out.

"Luke, I love you mum – I have for over five years – and I love Lily." Andy rushed to get out, wanting nothing more than to assure the brooder that he was in no way trying to replace Keith, knowing that filling that void would be impossible. "And I want to spend the rest of my life being a part of their family, but I am in _no _way trying to replace Keith." He could be a father figure to Lily, but nothing would change the fact that she was not his daughter, just like nothing would change the fact that there was a part of Karen's heart he'd never possess. It was reserved for one person alone; Keith Scott.

Lucas raised his eyebrows in surprise. That thought had never crossed his mind.

"Andy, I know that." He assured, "and if this is what you want, then I'm happy for you. Both of you."

Karen nodded. "It's what we want."

"Okay," Lucas laughed as he stood up to meet his mother in a hug, holding her tightly before he turned to pat Andy on the back, a teasing grin on his face. "But there is _no _way I'm calling you _'dad'_ – okay?"

Andy chuckled. "Deal."

Lucas copied the action, but his mind was reeling. His mother was getting married and he knew that it was going to take him a while to get used to the fact. All he had ever wanted was for his mother to be happy – and she had found that happiness with Keith before he was cruelly taken from her – and she truly was happy with Andy. Lucas would admit that he had been unsure when the two of them had first reconnected, but it was the most that the brooder had seen her smile since Lily had been born. And it had been the most in love he had seen her since Keith.

And that was all he had needed.

And now he understood why. Being happy with someone you loved was the only thing that really mattered even if it meant moving on from someone else, a past relationship. It didn't mean that you had loved the other person any less; it just meant that you were _ready _to find someone else. That one paralyzing thought had Lucas brooding all over again as he thought about the past weeks since he had ended his relationship with Lindsay. He had told her that it was too soon for him to move on – to be with _Brooke _– but it was becoming more difficult with each passing day.

He just didn't want to ruin what they had.

He almost groaned. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

He was supposed to be thinking about his mother and Andy, thinking about how happy the two of them were going to be together.

After being together for a couple years, they were taking the next step in their relationship and he was meant to be talking to them, expressing how thrilled he was for them.

Not brooding within the context of his mind.

Karen watched her son silently for several minutes, clearing her throat loudly when she'd had enough of his brooding expression. Her son was immediately jolted out of his thoughts and she had to resist the urge to laugh when she saw the way that his blue orbs scanned his surroundings before he frowned. It was such a familiar sight that it caused Karen to smile, happy to know that some things never changed. Lucas had been retreating into his mind his whole life and it made her happy to know that there were still some constants in her life.

Noticing that Andy was missing, Lucas frowned. "Where'd…?"

"He went to wake up Lily," Karen said easily as she headed over to the coffee pot to pour her son up some coffee before carrying it over to him, "He said that as he left the room, which was about two minutes ago."

Blue orbs blinked in surprise. "Oh."

His mother arched an eyebrow and held the mug out to him and he immediately accepted it, gazing into the black liquid as if he were looking for answers before he sighed.

"Luke," Karen frown upon seeing his reaction, placing a comforting hand on his arm, "is everything alright?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine." He cleared his throat and tried to brush if off, "and I really am happy for you, but I was supposed to meet Nate and Skills at the school before practice and…"

"… _And _it can wait ten more minutes so you can have a proper conversation with your mother." Karen interjected as she narrowed her eyes, placing a hand on her hip when she saw that her son was trying to find a way out of the conversation they were about to have. And his avoidance on the subject only made her feel _more _inclined to pry. "Lucas," she frowned, "I don't care how old you are. I am still your mother. Do. Not. Make. Me. Ground. You."

Her son rolled her eyes in annoyance, "_Ma!_"

"I've held this in for a _month_."

And she truly had. There had been a nagging voice in the back of her mind ever since she had returned home – from the moment she had stepped onto the dock and seen her son's eyes she had known _something _was bothering him – and she was worried about him. Lucas was her son and it was her responsibility to be there and look after him because she was his mother and she loved him, but she also loved each and every girl that had managed to work their way into her son's heart over the years. She loved every one of them. Karen was proud at how Peyton had matured over the years and fought to regain the independence she had lost over the years, she loved how caring and supportive Lindsay had been, and she loved how Brooke had managed to grow while still maintaining all of the quirks that made her who she was.

Brooke.

It seemed as though her love for the fashionista was not all that had remained, though, and _that _was what had been bothering her for the past couple of weeks. That day on the docks she had seen something in Lucas that had worried her – he had seem conflicted in a way she hadn't seen since high school – and her worry had only increased when she had learned that things had ended with Lindsay. The last thing any mother wanted was for their child to be broken hearted, but she had seen how at peace the brooder had seemed with everything so she had decided to let go. For the moment.

Even then she had known there was something more.

And then she had reached a moment of clarity when she had seen her son interact with Brooke. It had surprised her at first when the fashion icon had bounced into the kitchen while they were cooking breakfast, something she had done so often during high school, because the last time she had been home her son avoided talking about Brooke like she was the plague. Karen had assumed that things had improved when her son had pushed his ex-girlfriend to buy the closed café but she hadn't been prepared to see them bantering and laughing like they had when they had been together. It was as if no time had passed, and it was then that she had figured it out. Brooke Davis had wormed her way into Lucas' heart once more – assuming that he had ever fully gotten over the former cheer-captain to begin with.

And Karen had never _fully _believed that he had.

She knew that he had loved Peyton and Lindsay, but she had never seen him as happy as he had been when he was with Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas had always been good for each other. Karen had always been the first to admit that she had been wary when she had met the crazy brunette when she had been in her junior year, but with time she had gotten to know Brooke and she had seen just how great Lucas and Brooke were when they were together. They brought out the best in each other and Karen regretted never sharing those thoughts with them in high school. Their relationship had been falling apart and she had been so preoccupied that she hadn't taken notice until the damage had been staring her in the face and she had wanted to voice her opinion – she had wanted to tell them that they were giving up on something too good and true to give up – but she had seen the fractures in their relationship. They had been holding onto a deteriorating relationship for weeks before Brooke had broken up with Lucas, and she had known that they had needed time apart so they could grow up on their own.

All so they could be ready for each other in the future.

And that opportunity was now.

All they had to do was take the first big step. They had to admit how they really felt, to themselves and to each other, and they were going to have to open their hearts to each other again. And that was something that worried Karen. Brooke and Lucas were meant to be together but the thought of them getting back together _did _make her feel anxious. She had seen the heartache the two of them had needlessly put each other through. She had seen Lucas break Brooke's heart during their junior year, she had seen Brooke break her son's heart their senior year, and she had also seen Brooke Davis break her own heart because of her insecurities.

"_Fine_," Lucas sighed suddenly, drawing his mother out of her thoughts as he scowled at her in annoyance.

Lucas ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. He had known from the moment that his mother had docked that this conversation would eventually come up, and he knew that the moment had finally arrived. They were going to talk about his love life – or the complete lack thereof, at the moment. His mother had warned him weeks ago, telling him that she had plenty of time to get all of the details out of him, and Karen had finally picked her moment to strike.

Great.

"Do not take that tone with me, Lucas Eugene! I raised you better than that, and are you _really_," she stressed as she grabbed her coffee and gestured for her son to follow her out onto the porch so they could sit together on the swing, "are you really too busy that you can't spare a couple of minutes to talk to your mother?" Karen challenged, raising her eyebrows when the brooder sent her an exasperated look. Karen knew that she was playing the guilt-card, but she had no qualms in doing such a thing. She was his mother.

Lucas sighed as he leaned back in the chair, his exasperated look fading into amused.

This really didn't come as a shock to him, not when it came to his mother.

She had always ensured that she knew _exactly _what was going on his head, life, and heart.

And, now that she was moving back home, something told the brooder that she would be more persistent about it.

His lips curved into a smirk, "I guess I could spare you a few minutes."

"Oh, would you behave?" Karen rolled her eyes as she swatted his arm, shaking her head, "it's just that I've been meaning to ask you about this for the past month. It's just, I didn't want to pry and I _was _kind of hoping that you would come and talk to me, Lucas, but I cannot go another day without voicing my opinion." And she really couldn't – she couldn't bear the thought of standing on the sidelines, not saying anything when it was so obvious that her son was in love with Brooke. And that she was in love with him, as well.

"If this is a conversation about my love life – which we both know it is – then there's nothing I can really say, Ma." Lucas answered honestly with a shrug, "it's like I told you when you came home. Lindsay and I are over, and I really don't see that changing in the future. Don't get me wrong, Linds is great and I _do _love her but… lately I've just had the feeling that I was settling when I was with her an I think she was settling with me too. Our relationship was just so easy that it was safe."

Karen pursed her lips together, "but she's still your editor."

"Yeah," the brooder nodded, "and hopefully – _someday_ – I'll be able to call her my friend again."

He watched his mother process his words before she opened her mouth, and he already knew what she was going to ask.

And Karen didn't disappoint. "Okay," she breathed out as she eyed him once more with certain wisdom in her gaze, "and what about…?"

"_Ma_," he groaned, but relented with a sigh when she scowled at him. "Peyton," he trailed off with a sigh, "right after Peyton came back to town and I talked to her. Lindsay was nervous about her being back, and I even I'll admit that we never had closure after we broke up but we've had that now. And truthfully, I've been over her for a couple of years now. But it was nice to talk about it and clear everything up – I feel like I've closed the door on the chapter of my life because I've finally gotten all of the answers I've wanted.

"Like what?"

"Like, what has she been doing, and does she regret what happened between us?" Lucas shrugged, "and why she couldn't bring herself to say '_yes' _to my proposal."

Karen frowned, that had never made sense to her either, "why _did _she say no?"

"She said someday," Lucas defended.

Karen scowled.

Lucas shrugged. "Peyton said that she just knew that we weren't meant to be together, that she had sat there staring at the ring and she just couldn't imagine a future for the two of us. And she was right," he admitted, knowing now that the artist had only ever meant to be his friend in the long run, "because, even though we could have been happy together, it just didn't feel _right_. And I know that I was a bit of a mess when we ended – she was too, from what I've heard – but she was right. Even if the two of us didn't understand it then, her turning down my proposal was the best thing for the two of us."

And he meant that too.

It had been after she had refused his proposal that he had gone to New York. And it had been there that his novel was published, and it had been in New York that he had met up with Brooke.

Brooke Davis: the girl that he had always loved, the one who had helped him forget all about the pain he had been feeling that night, and the girl he had always supposed to find his way back to in the end.

And a part of him and known even then that a part of him was still in love with Brooke Davis – but the time had been off. The timing had been way, _way _off.

If he had mentioned the thoughts that had been going through his mind that night, Brooke would have flat out told him that there was no chance and he would have lost her – not that him _kissing _her had procured a better situation for the two of them. Yet he knew that Brooke _never _would have done that to Peyton, even if they weren't as close as they once were, and she would never have agreed to be the rebound-girl. It would have been chaotic so the two of them had opted for going their separate ways for three years, giving each other time to grow up and figure out life, only to end up here with the want of being with the fashionista consuming him once more.

"You never mentioned Brooke."

Lucas turned his head to the side so quickly so fast that he was surprised that he didn't have whiplash, and he couldn't help but frown when his mother gazed at him with her knowing smirk partially hidden behind her mug. He had owned up to the fact that he was in love Brooke and he had confided such a fact in Haley – who he assumed had probably told Nathan – but that did not mean he was ready for the world to know. It didn't mean that he was ready for _Brooke _to know. She would surely run in the opposite direction before he had the chance to explain, but he should have known his mother would figure it out.

Karen had been back living with him for a month now and she always seemed to be hovering around when Brooke dropped by.

His mother had obviously had her suspicions for a while, but she had chosen not to voice them until now.

But that did not mean that he was going to confess everything, not yet.

He blinked and feigned confusion. "What do you mean?"

His mother eyed him firmly. "Just then you said that everything was over with both Lindsay and Peyton, but you didn't mention Brooke," Karen grinned when she saw his eyes widen slightly, tilting her head to the side in victory, "which _might _lead some to believe that you don't think that everything is over with Brooke. You excluded her because you think that there is still a chance," she pointed out smugly as she smiled genuinely, "and I have to say that, as your mother, I couldn't be happier."

Lucas wasn't surprised; when they had been dating his mother had always been on Team Brooke.

Yet he refused to fess up, so he rolled his eyes as if she was being ridiculous, "we haven't been together in years, Ma."

"That's not what I said; _I _said that you believe there is still a chance at a future with Brooke." When he didn't respond she sighed and leaned forward, placing her hand on his thigh, "Lucas," Karen breathed out, "you're my son and I will always be on _your _side. No matter what decision you make, but I would like you to listen to me. All I want is for you to be happy – that's all I've _ever _wanted – and I've always wanted the same thing for Brooke. I love that girl like a daughter and _if _the two of you ever decided to give it another go, then I want you to know that I would be supporting you two 100%. Okay?"

"Thanks, Ma." Lucas smiled, genuinely touched by her words, "but I have a feeling it won't be happening anytime soon. Brooke doesn't feel the same way."

"Brooke doesn't feel the same way?" Karen question, doubtfully repeating his words before she smiled widely when he nodded dejectedly, "does that mean that _you _love _her_?"

Lucas nodded slightly, deciding to confide in his mother as well, "Yeah."

Karen nodded her head as she fought a smile, pleased to know that she had been right about his feelings. "Then things _will _work out," her son looked at her in surprise and she laughed, "I saw how close you two were in high school, and I've seen the way you two are now. You're closer than you've ever been and it's almost as if those three years apart never happened." Karen raised her eyebrows as she sent him a pointed expression, "but you have got to talk to Brooke, Lucas. You can't just assume she doesn't feel the same way."

"I'm not, but even if she does?" Lucas scoffed, "it doesn't change the fact that she would never give it another go. I've hurt her too much in the past and I _can't _lose her, Ma. Even if it's just as a friend."

"You and Brooke have never been just friends. There's always been more than friendship there, and I think there still is."

Lucas frowned and thought over her words for a moment before he shook his head, "that doesn't change the fact that I've hurt her."

"And she's hurt you, too." Karen pointed out softly, "don't you forget that."

Lucas nodded his head, though he knew that it had been him to drive the cheer-captain away senior year. Him and her insecurities.

"But," his mother continued brightly, "As your mother I'm going to give you some advice someone once gave me. If being with Brooke again is what's going to make you happy, then go for it and tell her how you feel. You can't spend your life worrying about the past or worrying about what might happen – if you always look for a reason not to be with someone, you're always going to find them. Sooner or later you just have to stop fighting and just give your heart what it wants."

He cracked a smile, "that sounds familiar. Where'd you hear that?"

"Some smart ass that used to mooch off me."

"Oh," he winced, playfully bringing a hand to his heart, "that hurt."

But his mother was right to throw his words back in his face. The past was something that would always be there, something neither of them would ever be able to erase, but that didn't mean that there was no way that he and Brooke couldn't work past it and move on to the future. And he now knew that it was a future that he wanted to share with Brooke. He loved her, it was as simple as that, and he wanted his Pretty Girl back. He wanted to hear her laugh when he sang loudly and off-key, and he wanted to roll his eyes as she stole fries off his plate, and he wanted the two of them to build the life they had dreamed up in New York. Together.

Lucas knew that it would take time, but he was finally willing to fight for her.

And the two of them would be together again, just not yet.

First he had to prove it to Brooke that he wanted her above all others.

That it was _her_, and no one else, that he could ever spend forever with.

"Now you better get going," Karen said after letting him think for a couple minutes, leaning in to kiss his cheek before she stood up, "my ten minutes is up. Tell Nathan and Skills I say 'hi.'"

Lucas grinned and shook his head as he stood up and quickly jogged down the steps of the house before he whirled around, calling out to her, "Ma!"

His mother paused and turned to look at him raised eyebrows, "yeah?"

He smiled at her, "thanks."

"Anytime, my boy."

**XXX**

Peyton sighed loudly as she rested her palm against her forehead before her hand made its way into her tangled curls, her entire body slumping back against her chair as she sighed again. It had been the longest day in history and it still hadn't really started, but it felt as if she should be getting ready to go home instead of sorting through paper work and spending countless hours on the phone. It was the time of the month that she had to pay Lucas – after weeks, she had _finally _managed to convince him to take the cheque – and she was in the process of booking performances for Mia. And she had to book a band for Friday.

Fridays were always the busiest – people were off work and students were out of school – and normally she had the band booked by now.

Any other week she would have had a band picked out, she would have called their manager and everything would have been set in stone, but this week she didn't.

"Hey, Peyton! Do you mind if…" Mia trailed off as she walked into the office, her smile slowly falling from her face as she winced, "oh. I'm interrupting your Pity Party for One, aren't I?"

"No," Peyton huffed as she scowled at the paper in front of her, "it's just paper work." She blinked and looked up at Mia, "but what are you doing here?" Her eyebrows creased, "I thought you were…"

"… You thought I was at home writing another kick ass song so we can record it and be _that _much closer to finishing the CD?" Mia interrupted, sighing loudly as she nodded upon seeing Peyton's blank stare, "yeah, that's where I thought I would be too. It's been what I have been trying to do and I _almost _have something but every damn time I try and write it? I freeze or it doesn't sound right." She pursed her lips together as she looped her thumbs under her belt, "I think I'm stressing too much."

Peyton glanced down at her paper work with a frown, "you're not the only one."

"I can tell," Mia chuckled, "so I figured I'd just come down here and try to play with some chords. You know, see if I can come up with a tune? Hopefully that'll help the words come a little easier." She shrugged as she started backing out of the office, "but I can see you're busy so I will leave you alone to work unless something epic happens – like me finishing a song, or me finding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "good luck."

"Thanks!"

She sighed. _Finally, she could get back to work._

"_Ugh!_" Brooke screeched like a banshee as she stormed into the office, throwing her purse onto the couch as her heels clicked on the floor, "when is that devil – _aka _that evil bitch who is sadly my mother – going to crawl back to fiery depths where she belongs?" She demanded as she paced back and forth before she plopped onto the couch, "she makes my life hell. Literally."

"I am _so _not getting any work done today," Peyton groaned before she pushed herself to her feet and walked over to Brooke, collapsing onto the couch beside her, "what has Bitchtoria done this time?"

"Nothing really," Brooke relented as she rolled over on her side so she could rest her head on Peyton's lap, "ever since Karen totally bitched her out she's loosened her death grip a little but she has been breathing down my neck for the past 36 hours. I think it's because she's a career-crazed, heartless bitch who has to control every little thing but Bitchtoria says she's only doing it because she doesn't think that I'm going to meet the deadline and get the designs done." She snorted, "as if her constant nagging actually _helps_!"

"But they're not due for another couple days, right?" Peyton frowned, momentarily worried.

Ever since Halloween they had been pushing Brooke and Lucas together at every opportunity, completely forgetting about Brooke's deadline.

Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach as she thought of what would happen if Brooke _didn't _finish her designs. _God_, Peyton cringed, _she hoped their meddling hadn't put her behind._

"That is true," Brooke nodded, "but that doesn't stop her. Victoria has actually been bitching and moaning about these designs for a couple months, ever since I decided to stay in Tree Hill, and I need a break." She tilted her head back so she could smirk at Peyton, "and since the Wicked _Bitch _of the West hates you, I thought that this would be the best place for me to hide until the store opens. Or until I work up the patience to deal with her," she mused with a shrug, "whichever comes first."

"Good plan," her friend chuckled, "but there's one problem: you are distracting _me _from _my _work."

Brooke snorted. "It's like I twisted your arm and made you come over here," she pointed out as she sat up, gesturing towards the desk, "feel free to work, Medusa. I'll just sit here quietly."

"Brooke," Peyton deadpanned as she stood up and sent the fashionista a disbelieving look, "you have _never _been quiet."

Hazel orbs fell into a scowl. "I am when I have nothing to say."

"True," Peyton relented unwillingly as she sat down at her desk, "but you always have something to say."

Hazel orbs narrowed as the brunette huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "you suck, P Sawyer. Some sympathy would be nice."

"Hey," Peyton laughed as she gave up and tossed the paper work to the side for later, "it's not _my _fault you hate going to work and dealing with the ice queen."

"I know."

Peyton frowned at her friend in concern as she logged onto her e-mail, the clicking of the keyboard the only sound in the room, and responded to the latest e-mail from her father. It had been a couple of months since the last time she had seen him and she missed him terribly. Larry Sawyer had been one of the few constants throughout her life, rivalled only by Brooke Davis. Green orbs glanced up from the screen at the thought of her best friend and she frowned when she noted that the fashionista was staring intently at the ceiling, deep in her thoughts. It was unlike Brooke to be so quiet, and it had Peyton's friendship spidey-senses tingling.

"Hey, Brooke?" She called out softly, interrupting the silence.

Brooke blinked and looked over at her, "yeah?"

"Why _did _you go into business with Bitchtoria?" Peyton questioned, finally asking the question that had always been in the back of her mind, "you never really explained why you decided to make a deal with the devil."

Brooke sat up and looked over at Peyton, a sigh falling from her glossy lips as she thought over the question. It was an answer that was so simple to give, there were so many responses she could give to explain why she had never explained _why_. She could say that it was because the artist wouldn't have been ready to hear the truth, Brooke could say that it was because she herself who hadn't been ready to face the reality of that night, or she could even say it was because she had been trying to mend a broken heart and that meant burying the truth. Brooke could give any response – all of them were true in some way.

After that crazy – though 'crazy' seemed like a bit of an understatement – night in New York three years ago there had been an ache in her heart from the moment she had turned away from Lucas, walking into her penthouse and slamming the door shut. The walls had been closing in on her and the fashionista had felt as though all of the progress she had made was deteriorating right in front of her, but then her mother had started rattling on about the company, telling her what she had to lose, and the brunette had thought it was a _sign_. Diving into her designs and making her company her main priority would be for the best. It would give her the distraction she needed until she got over Lucas, and it would give her the opportunity to get closer to her mother.

Yet her plan had turned out to be a complete bust.

She had never imagined there would come a day where she would regret working with Victoria; just she had never imagined she would _ever _openly admit that she was still in love with Lucas Scott.

That chapter of her life was supposed to have been sealed in high school, put on the shelf and to never be looked at again.

"Brooke," Peyton urged, pushing her friend to open up like Rachel had told her she _needed _to do, "you can talk to me."

And Brooke knew that she could. Peyton had made great strides since they had returned to their hometown, acting like the friend that the brunette had always wanted the artist to be – the one that the blonde had been before Lucas Scott had entered the picture and everything had gotten so messed up – but this was one thing that she could not tell Peyton. Just because the blonde was no longer in love with Lucas didn't meant anything, it didn't mean that it would hurt her any less, and Brooke had to bite down on her lip to keep the words from spilling over. She had told her friend that she had spent the night out on the town with Lucas when he had found out his novel was being published, but she had never told Peyton what had happened during that night in New York. And she never intended to.

Nothing would ever make her feel the need to inform Peyton of how she had walked around New York with Lucas getting drunk and pretending to be his fiancée less than 24 hours after their break-up.

Just like she never wanted to tell Peyton that the two of them had foolishly kissed that night after Lucas had said that he could _stay_, that he _wanted _to stay.

Because even though the artist was over Lucas _now_, it didn't change the fact that she had been suffering from a broken heart when all of this had taken place. Peyton had been tearing herself up for what she had done to Lucas and the relationship that the two of them had struggled to make work. Peyton had been heartbroken then, having regretted saying 'someday' to the proposal instead of 'yes,' and Brooke refused to bring all of that up again. It was in the past now and she refused to throw it in Peyton's face, hurting the artist who would surely see that kiss as a betrayal.

"Brooke, you know that you can tell me." Peyton vowed as she caught her friend's gaze, "whatever it is – whatever it _was, _I will not judge you no matter what it was. Just trust me enough to let me in."

"Promise me you won't get mad," Brooke caved, not wanting the blonde to believe that she didn't trust her. Peyton was right though, she had to trust in her friend and their friendship and tell the truth.

"I swear on my Cure records that I will not get mad," Peyton vowed with a chuckle, crossing her heart with her finger before she winked at Brooke. "Whatever it was, it couldn't have been _that _bad."

Brooke pursed her lips together as she tried to think of a way to explain everything to Peyton, but the only way that she could think to do that was to bring up their past.

She cleared her throat, "do you remember senior year, when I broke up with Lucas?"

Green, wide eyes stared at her in surprise. "Yeah," Peyton answered as she did her best to hide her surprise as she focussed all of her attention on Brooke, trying to figure out where the conversation was going. It had almost been a silent promise between the two of them not to bring up what had happened between the two of them back then. It had been the moment that their friendship had failed them – Peyton because she had decided to put herself above her friend and their friendship, and Brooke because she had lost the boy she loved the most in the world because of her selflessness – and they had only brought it up a handful of times.

"That was when I really started pouring my heart into _Clothes over Bros_. I never really talked about it, but it was after I broke up with Luke that I really started like crazy," Brooke admitted as she remembered how Rachel had always been peering over her shoulder, making some rude comment about the sketches before walking away. She sighed as she pushed the memory away and fiddled with her fingers, "I guess it was my way of trying to mend my broken heart… it's what I do whenever I'm feeling something that I don't know how to deal with and…"

"Brooke, if you're not ready to talk about this," Peyton frowned, "we don't have to."

"No," Brooke disagreed as she shook her head, "I should have told you this a long time ago. But I didn't," she squinted as she got lost in her thoughts, "and I don't know if it was because _I _wasn't ready or because I thought _you _weren't ready or if it was a mixture of both, but I need to get this out. It's the reason that I went into business with Victoria."

Peyton frowned, her confusion evident. "I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say."

"I told you about that night in New York, remember – me and Lucas?"

Peyton nodded.

Brooke licked her lips nervously before continuing, "But I never really told you what happened. At first it was just two friends catching up and we went to a bar, celebrating the fact that his book was being published, but then I made some comment about how I was surprised that _you _weren't there. Another one of his dreams were coming true, you know? And I said something about being surprised that you didn't have him held up in some hotel finding kinky ways to congratulate him…"

"_Brooke_!" Peyton gasped, once again shocked by the lack of filter that her friend's mouth had, even though she could picture the seen.

Brooke had been sitting there with a cheeky grin as she asked the question, causing Lucas to choke on his drink.

"… But then he told me that the two of you broke up. Of course I didn't believe him at first but then he explained everything and I told him off for pulling a Naley," the blonde snorted as the fashion icon continued, "and that's when everything went crazy. He showed me the ring – which was actually somewhat nice, I'll admit – but then some nosey person noticed and started announcing that _I _was the one engaged to Luke." Brooke huffed in annoyance, remembering how frustrated she had been with everyone that was cheering, "And no matter how I tried the bartender wouldn't listen to me when I told him that he had it all wrong – that the ring wasn't mine. But, long story short, they wouldn't listen to us so I slipped the ring on and we used our 'engagement' to get free drinks all over Midtown."

Peyton smiled, suddenly realizing how much she missed _old school _Brooke Davis, chuckling at her friend. "Somehow that doesn't really surprise me."

Brooke's face fell.

"That's, that's not all that happened." Peyton frowned when she saw Brooke's expression.

"No," the fashion icon winced, "we had _way _too much to drink and as we were staying goodbye, Lucas… he, um, we…"

The pieces fell into place for the blonde as she closed her eyes, "you two kissed."

"Peyton, I am sorry! I knew this would hurt you, that's why I never bothered to tell you before, because I didn't want to break your heart but _swear _that's all that happened." Brooke exclaimed as she jumped up from the sofa, standing in halfway between the couch and the desk as she looked at her friend with wide eyes, "I knew that it was wrong – I mean, the two of you hadn't even been broken up for a day – and that's why I pulled away. I never meant for it to happen, but alcohol has never been a good thing to mix in with me and Luke. I mean, _god_, that's what happened when he got his tattoo and…"

Peyton stood up and stalked over to her best friend, pulling the brunette in for a tight hug. "I am _not _mad, Brooke Davis," she assured as she pulled back from the hug so she could look her friend in the eyes, "maybe I would have been back then but I am _not _now. Lucas is just a friend. Besides," she smirked as she arched an eyebrow, "do you forget who you're talking to? At least Lucas and I were broken up – granted, it was for a day – but do you realise how big of a hypocrite I would be if I _**was **_mad at you?"

Brooke blinked in surprise, "you're not mad?"

"Being mad at you takes far too much effort, Brooke Davis," the two friends chuckled at that before the blonde looked at Brooke in concern, "I just wish that you would have talked to me about this. Even if I was pissed about it, I never would have let you agree to work with Bitchtoria."

Why Lucas and Brooke had taken a three-year hiatus from their friendship suddenly made sense. Alcohol had a way of dragging the truth to the surface and that night had dug up feelings that Broke had believed to be long gone – the same could probably be said about Lucas and his feelings for Brooke – and the brunette hadn't known how to deal with it. Brooke had loved him even then but, instead of acting on it, she had signed on with her mother and opted for burying herself into her work so she wouldn't have to face up to her feelings. It had been her way of burying her broken heart, trying to distract herself from the love within it that was yearning to break free.

It had been that kiss that had drove the former couple apart.

After that kiss, neither of them had wanted to own up to how they were feeling.

The timing had been completely off and neither had wanted to hurt her, and neither of them had wanted to get hurt.

So instead of confronting the issue and finding some way to move past it, Brooke and Lucas had drifted apart and had submerged themselves in their work and separate lives.

"You know I never did that to hurt you, right?"

"Yes! _God_, Brooke, of course I know that." Peyton exclaimed, her eyes going wide as she moved out of the hug and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, "even when I was at the top of your Bitch List you wouldn't have. But it doesn't matter now, high school is in the vault now, remember? And so is this," she assured before she sent Brooke a wide grin, "I just want you to know that you _can _trust me with stuff like this, Brooke. No matter what."

Hazel orbs went wide, "That's not why I didn't…"

"Yes it is, you didn't tell me this before because didn't know how I would react, and you didn't trust me enough to tell me." Peyton winked at her, "I'm just glad that you trust me with it _now_."

Hazel orbs locked onto green as the fashion icon studied Peyton's expression, making sure that her friend truly wasn't bothered by this before she pulled her in for another hug, her dimples firmly in place.

"Sadly," Peyton began after savouring the hug for a moment, smiling sympathetically, "you have to go to work now."

"Somebody up there hates me," Brooke scowled up at the heavens, her lips pursed together in thought, "I bet it's my grandmother."

**XXX**

"You know, I think if we attempted an actual game, I would kick your ass."

Lucas stared blankly as the basketball team picked up their gym bags and headed towards the showers, deaf to the words that were coming out of his brother's mouth. He knew that he was acting like an ass – just a couple of minutes ago Skills had walked away from them, but the brooder hadn't heard his explanation – but he couldn't concentrate on what Nathan was saying. He knew that Nathan would never let this go and would continue to mock him for the rest of the week, but there was far too much going on in his mind for him to give Nathan his attention.

"I really do. I mean, sure," Nathan shrugged, "I haven't played in six months but my back has been doing really good lately," he glanced at his brother, "Plus you're so damn distracted that it wouldn't really be a challenge."

Lucas didn't blink. His mother thought Brooke had feelings for him – that was the one thought that had been on his mind all morning. Karen hadn't come right out and said it but she had told him not to assume that Brooke didn't feel the same way. That either meant that his mother could see the signs that he couldn't or Brooke had confided in his mother and that had been her way of letting him know the truth without breaking Brooke's confidence. Either way, it gave him _hope_.

"Ah, who am I kidding?" Nathan sighed, "It wouldn't be fun kicking your ass when you aren't trying."

But if his mother saw signs that he missed, then Lucas had no idea how he had managed to miss them. If Brooke really _did _feel the same way about him then he had obviously missed something and the mere thought made his heart flutter – a reaction that only Brooke Davis had ever been able to cause. She was the only one who had ever managed to make him feel like _this_ and the brooder knew that it was love. Brooke was the one that had been beside him when his dreams had come true and she was the one that he wanted beside him, whether the rest of his dreams came true or not. Brooke Davis _was _his dream.

All Lucas wanted was to _tell _her how he felt, but he couldn't rush it.

Though he had been hurt in the past – admittedly, Brooke breaking up with him senior year had formed an ache in his heart that had never fully healed – nothing could change the fact that he wasn't the only one that had been hurt in the past. Brooke had also seen her fair share of hurt of the years, mostly because of him, and he knew that he was going to have to prove to the brunette that she was it this time if he planned on getting her back. And he would get her back. Brooke was the one for him, but to prove that to _her, _he would have to start slowly before he told her how he felt.

"Luke," Nathan groaned, annoyed that his brother hadn't been listening to him while a smirk crossed his face as he looked down at the basketball in his hands before he hurled it had Lucas' head.

His smirk widened when his brother swore.

"_Jesus, Nate_!" Lucas scowled as he rubbed his head, immediately being jerked from his thoughts as the ball smacked into his head, scowling at Nathan's smug smirk, "what the _hell_, man?"

Nathan shrugged as he walked over to pick up the basketball. "Nothing else was getting your attention," as if that was an acceptable reason to throw a basketball at someone's head, "so what's going on?"

Lucas blinked, the lie falling from his lips, "Nothing."

And his mind immediately drifted back to Brooke. He had to be careful this time. Brooke knew he cared about her – he knew that she had to know that much – but proving just how much he really cared about her was going to be difficult. Last time he'd had to work like hell to get her to trust him and the fashion icon had twice as many walls up around her heart this time, and he didn't know for _sure _that she did love him. But Lucas swore that he wasn't going to walk away this time. It didn't matter how long it took, he _would _fight for her.

"Nothing?" Nathan parroted, doubt lacing his voice as he eyed the basketball in his hands before he looked at Lucas, "I swear, man, you lie to me again and I'll throw this ball at you. _Again_."

"Nate," the brooder chuckled, "you throw like a girl."

"Are you trying to convince _to _throw this?" Nathan asked, holding the ball up as if he were getting ready to throw it, "because I personally think another ball to the head might do you good. Maybe it'll knock some sense into that head of yours."

Lucas chuckled at Nathan's words, his thoughts momentarily drifting from the fashion icon as he thought that it really was nice to have his brother back. Mutual hatred for each other and a love of basketball and Haley may have been the only things connecting them in the beginning, but over the years he had learned to love his brother. And it had broken his heart when his brother had had his accident, watching as Nathan's dream was taken from him before it really had the chance to start, and all Lucas had wanted was to be there for Nathan.

But Nathan had pushed everyone away and had retreated into the darkness.

Now he had his brother back, and their bond was as strong as ever. It was if those four months hadn't happened.

And it was because of that fact that the blonde was sure that he could trust his brother with his thoughts. Nathan would do his brother-duty and listen to him without any interruption or judgement, but Lucas wasn't all that sure that Nathan didn't already know. There was a chance that Haley had told her husband after Lucas had confided his feelings to her, and then there was the chance that his brother had pieced everything together on his own. His mother and Hales had managed to, after all.

"Luke," Nathan sighed as he rested the ball against his hip and raised his eyebrows, "just stop brooding and tell me what's going on. I'm your _brother _– you _know _I got your back."

Lucas blinked and stared at his brother blankly before he collapsed onto the bench, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh before he looked up at Nathan, "I'm in love with Brooke."

"Well," Nathan mused lightly after a couple of minutes of silence, "you don't beat around the bush."

His brother laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

He looked at Lucas, a grin lighting up his face, "but if that's what's been bothering you, you should have just said something. I could have told you that."

Lucas frowned, turning his head so his blue orbs locked onto Nathan's, scepticism in his gaze, "_you _knew that I was in love with Brooke?"

"Well yeah, you're kind of obvious, man." Nathan shrugged.

"And Hales told you about our chat."

Nathan grinned, "Yeah, that too."

Lucas shook his head, laughing at his brother.

"This is a pretty big deal, man." Nathan breathed out as he stood up from the bench and bounced the ball back and forth between his two hands, "I mean, you only ended things with Lindsay a month ago and this is _Brooke _we're talking about. If you tell her how you feel now she's not going to believe you," he winced as he looked at Lucas, "and I hate to say it but she'll think she's just the rebound."

His brother groaned as he rubbed his face as if he was suddenly fatigued. "I know," his voice holding frustration as he thought about what had truly been bothering him over the past couple of weeks, "it's just if I tell her too soon I risk losing her and if I wait too long I risk losing her to someone else and…." Lucas trailed off as he shook his head in wonder, his voice dropping a little lower, "I just feel like I've been fighting these feelings for so long that I need to act on them _now_. I don't want to wait, but I don't want to scare her."

He thought over his brother's words, and then suddenly realization dawned on the younger Scott, "you never really got over to begin with, did you?"

Lucas shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, man, I loved Peyton and I loved Lindsay but – as much as I hate to say this – they weren't Brooke. It's just… after everything fell apart in high school I thought it was over between us and it didn't make sense for me to feel that way about her. I loved her, but a relationship shouldn't _constantly _be that hard, you know? And the two of us just gave up but… and it didn't make sense for Brooke to feel that way about me anymore. _She _broke up with _me_, so I just tried to move on."

"Luke," Nathan sighed as he bounced the ball, nodding to himself, "you and Brooke never made sense together…"

"_Thanks_!"

"Would you let me finish? What I meant was, when the two of you got together it threw everyone for a loop. You had nothing in common and were opposites in every way imaginable and she wasn't the girl everyone thought you would end up with – she wasn't Peyton – but somehow the two of you _did _work." Nathan's eyes locked onto his brother's and he smiled, "you two surprised everyone because you were good together. Brooke was the one that taught you to let loose and have fun every once and a while instead of worrying about every little thing, and you're the one that showed Brooke that it was okay for her to be herself. You taught her that, man."

The brooder pursed his lips together in thought before he glanced up at Nathan, "what do _you _think I should do?"

Nathan had to turn away from his brother he could hide his smile, knowing Operation Brucas solely rested in his hands. "You have to talk to her," he suggested after a moment, unable to believe that their evil little plan had actually managed to speed things along, "and find out if she feels the same. You can't really do anything until then, otherwise you'll risk ruining your friendship and that's the last thing you want, right? It's taken the two of you a long time to get to this point."

"I know," Lucas answered, agreeing with Nathan. His friendship with Brooke was the one thing he couldn't risk. He needed the fashionista in his life. Even if she was just his friend. Life without her was no longer an option.

"And if you're serious about this, then you work like hell and _fight _for her." Nathan continued, "let her know how you feel – let it show – because you're not going to get anywhere by being inactive. But if you are going down this path again, man, then you have to be careful. You know I have your back but this is Brooke. I have to have her back, too. She's been my friend since we were kids and we both know you've hurt in the past, you've broken her more times than I can count and I _won't _let that happen again."

Lucas smiled at the protective nature, momentarily sympathizing with any future daughters his brother may have before he shook his head, "I won't break her heart again."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Luke." His brother said as he tossed him the ball, "but if you _do _hurt her, just know that Jamie and I will be showing up on your doorstep to kick your ass."

"Noted," he said as he lined up to make a shot, "but Brooke's the one."

Nathan arched an eyebrow, "you sure?"

Lucas didn't answer, he simply made a shot for the net.

"_If Brooke's the one," Rachel had urged, a mocking tone to her voice, "make the shot."_

_He had rolled his eyes from beneath their blindfold before he dribbled the ball and threw it at the net, asking his question when he heard the ball hit the pavement, "What happened?"_

"_It went in."_

It went in.

Lucas grinned at the memory, jogging after the ball, "yeah."

"Well, don't get all romantic on me now. Save that for your book," Nathan scoffed as he smirked at his brother, easily slapping the ball from the brooder's hands, "or hey – save it for Brooke."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he watched his brother make a shot. "So you seriously think you can kick my ass?" He questioned, a challenge burning in his eyes as he smirked at Nathan.

Nathan's smirk mirrored his brother's. "I know I can, _Old Man_."

"This old man is about to show you how it's done, _Little Brother_." Lucas smirked as he stole the ball back from Nathan, millions of memories flooding his mind as his brother jogged up the court after him.

"Oh! Dat's right!" Skills suddenly shouted from the doors he had just entered through, smirking over at the team as they stared at the two brother with wide eyes, "Years from now you can say that you was in the room when my boy got back on the court!"

Nathan's laughter rang through the gym as he made a shot.

"You actually gonna let him school you like that, dawg? C'mon, Luke, kick his ass!"

**XXX**

"Should we be worried?"

Rachel looked up from the magazine she had been reading, "Nope."

"_Pfft! _Like I'm going to listen to your opinion, the only thing in your chest is something that resembles a heart."

She sighed as she flicked through a couple more pages before throwing the magazine aside, "then _why _did you bother asking?"

Millicent snorted as she reached over for the magazine, "Because – for some reason – I was under the misguided impression that you cared too."

"I _do_ care but I'm not going to go all obsessed over her." Rachel scoffed as she leaned back over to snatch the magazine from Millicent, "She'll come up for air when she needs it."

Millicent glared at the redhead for a moment before she glanced over at the topic of their conversation, frowning slightly before she looked back at Rachel "unless she suffocates."

"I can hear you, and I _will _kill you." Brooke snapped as she glanced up from where she had been sitting on the couch looking at the inventory slips – somehow the orders had gotten mixed up and she had received twice the stock she had ordered – and scowled at her assistant and Rachel. "If the two of you insist on acting like a bunch of Gossip Girls then leave and stop wasting my time, or continue this later."

Rachel arched her eyebrow before she shrugged and looked at Millicent, a smirk on her face, "is five o'clock good for you?"

"Brooke, please don't encourage her." Millicent pleaded as she walked over to her boss, noting that Brooke looked like she was debating on who she should kill first: her assistant or number one model.

"Millie, I love you, but I really don't need this today – not from you." Brooke smiled at her assistant, clasping her hands together in a pleading manner. "I mean, you're my Millie. You're the one that manages to diffuse the tension: Rachel is the one that causes it…"

"Thanks," Rachel scoffed sarcastically as she stretched from her position on the counter, rolling her eyes, "it's nice to know that I hold suck an important role in your life."

Brooke glared at her before she looked back to Millicent, "so can you _please _try to ignore her taunts and help me find out which store didn't receive its stock?"

Millicent laughed as her boss waved around the slips to emphasize her point, knowing that if they got double somewhere else didn't get any, and she nodded. "I'll try."

"Thank you," the fashion icon grinned as her assistant took the slips from her, walking over to the counter so she could use the phone, as Brooke turned her gaze on Rachel. "And can _you _stop being a distraction?"

"I am _that _hot, huh? You just can't do anything but drool when I'm around," Rachel grinned when her best friend merely scowled at her, "hey stop looking at me like I cause all of the tension around here. We both know that the reason you're acting like a frigid bitch is because your mother is breathing down your neck – again, may I add – and you're taking your frustrations out on me." She scowled back, "And I have to say, I'm not all that fond of being used as your punching bag."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"See, I told you!" Millicent boasted as she shook her finger at her boss in amused manner, "I told you that she was more trouble than she was worth. Work would be so much easier without her around," her eyes sparkled mischievously, "I say we fire her."

Brooke threw her hands up in surrender as she stood up and went to get her sketchpad so she could work on her designs, shaking her head at her friends. It had always amused her when the three of them were at work together because they made it interesting, but right now it just frustrated her because the redhead wasn't working. Rachel had some time off until she had to go to another photo shoot, but she still insisted on showing up at the boutique every day to hang out with Brooke and Millicent. Unless she was with Owen.

Her lips quirked up into a large smile at that thought. Her own love life was not going anywhere – mainly because she didn't know how to tell Lucas or if she should tell him how she felt – but she was happy for the redhead. Rachel had finally found someone that accepted her for who she was. Rachel had told the bartender her real name, her real age, and she was letting him get to know the real her. Just like every aspect of the redhead's life, there was no BS.

Plus it gave the fashionista something to tease Rachel about.

It gave her ammunition against Rachel. Whenever her friend brought up the 'Lucas-thing,' Brooke simply brought up the 'Owen-thing.'

But the best part was the fact that the redhead couldn't stop blushing like a crushed out schoolgirl – resulting in a highly amused Brooke Davis.

"Firing someone," Rachel mused suddenly, drawing the fashionista out of her thoughts, "that actually sounds like a good idea. Do some crowd control. But who could we fire?" She sent her best friend a pointed look, "it has to be someone that is rude, has no redeeming qualities, who doesn't do anything for the company, and is a complete bitch. All. The Time."

Brooke glared at her, "Rachel!"

"No, not me." Rachel joked as she shook her head, "and we can't fire you. Sure you tend to be a bit snippy when something is bothering you – like today, for instance – and you're always bitchy but I've learned to live with that over the past couple of years. But you do a lot for the company, hell you _are _the company, so we can't kick your fat ass to the curb. But who?" Her lip curled up into a devilish smirk as she looked over at Millicent, noting how the young assistant was laughing to herself, "oh! How about Bitchtoria?"

"I'm all for that," Millicent nodded, "but without that… _slunt_," she teased, smirking when the redhead doubled over in laughter, "who would we make fun of?"

"Brooke?"

"That could work."

"Would you two stop it? I'm not firing Victoria," Brooke grunted with an eye roll, "she is my mother. And, as much of a bitch as she can be, she is useful. She has worked in business her whole life and she used to balances my dad's books – she knows the business side of things, something that I don't know how to do. We need her because I wouldn't be able to run this company without her." She wasn't smart enough to do it alone, she needed Victoria.

"_Wow_," Rachel blinked, "is that really you, slut, or are you channelling your inner-Bitchtoria?"

"And that is my key to go out back and actually sort through this papers and get people on the phone," Millicent said as she walked out back with the phone and the inventory slips. She refused to get in the middle of their fights – especially when she agreed with one side, in this case Rachel. Brooke and Rachel's playful banter was one thing, but them discussing the Devil that wore Prada was a different thing all together.

"Rachel," Brooke shook her head once her assistant was out of the room, "stop it – okay? I'm not firing my mother."

"No, Brooke!" Rachel snapped, "you're the one that has to stop it and pull your head out of your – "

Her comment was cut off by the bell over the door chiming, instantly putting a hold on what would had been a battle of the lungs, two sets of eyes glancing over to see the bartender walking into the store.

Owen looked between the two friends, a large smile on his face when he noticed their battle stances, offering a wink in the brunette's direction to diffuse the tension. "Hey, Davis."

Brooke didn't move her glare from Rachel, "Hey, Owen."

Owen chuckled at the edge her tone possessed before he walked over to Rachel, ignoring the scowl on her face and the way she had her arms crossed over her chest, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away after several seconds and watched her roll her eyes, his smirk widening at her response. His girl would get used to PDA sooner or later – and yes, the feisty redhead was his girl, even if she didn't want to admit it – and until then, he would just keep breaking down her walls.

Rachel pursed her lips together as he grinned at her, "you just think you're so cute."

"I think I'm adorable, actually." Owen corrected before he frowned, "on second thought – let's not go with adorable. That's something my mom would have called me when she dressed me and my sister up as Wendy and Peter Pan. How about we go with… sexy? Hot?" His grin lit up his entire face, "hell, I'll settle with yummy."

His girl raised her eyebrows, "how about arrogant, smug, or conceited?"

"Oh," the fashion icon muttered to herself, "so he's you without boobs.

"You _wound _me, Gatina." Owen sighed as he held a hand to his heart before he smiled at Rachel – who had officially been on four dates with him, because apparently the five times they met up for breakfast and lunch didn't count as dates – as he lifted her off the counter and the placed her on the floor. "But you can make it up to me by letting me take you to get lunch."

Rachel smiled sincerely – he really was adorable – and the offer was tempting. She enjoyed spending time with him, but she had been in the middle of calling Brooke out and she wasn't about to let that go.

Not even for the mouth-watering bartender that was the epitome of yummy.

Hoes over Bros.

"I would," she sighed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him lightly, "but I'm working."

"No, she's not." Brooke interjected as she looked up from what she had been doing, a pleading smile on her face as she looked at Owen. "Honestly she doesn't even work in the boutique! She's just here to try to drive me insane. If you take her away you'll be doing me a favour."

"Hey, hey!" Rachel frowned as she turned around to glare at Brooke, her back to Owen, "I am helpful around her! I rile up Millie, I keep you on your toes, and I snap you back into reality and…"

"_And _you're a distraction," a naughty grin lit up her face, "so now I need Owen to distract you."

"Now that I _can _do," Owen commented as he wrapped his arms around the model's middle, placing a kiss on her neck before he pushed her towards the door, "I'll treat you to anything you want and then we can go back to my apartment. I don't work until _nine_."

"Oh," Rachel grinned saucily at him over her shoulder, "well I guess we could find something to do until nine that would be more productive than annoying Bitchy Brooke."

Rachel disappeared through the door and the bartender turned around to wink at Brooke.

Brooke laughed at his antics, "thank you," she mouthed to him before he shut the door behind him.

She shook her head and turned back around so she could get to work, only to roll her eyes several minutes later when she heard the bell chime once more.

"Rachel," she groaned, "I swear to _god _if you do not walk back out that door and proceed to fool around with that sexy bartender you refuse to label as your boyfriend, then so help me I will…"

Her voice died as a familiar chuckle sounded from behind her.

That was definitely _not _Rachel.

She turned around and saw the brooder grinning at her while holding two coffees and what she assumed was food. Her eyebrow kinked, "that for me?"

"Half of it," Lucas chuckled as he walked over to the counter and placed the food down before he held a coffee out to her as if it was a peace offering, "Mocha double latte extra foam."

Brooke glared playfully at Lucas, his grin calming her nerves as she reached for the coffee, taking a sip of the much needed caffeine. "You are so lucky that I am hungry right now," she muttered as she placed her coffee down and dragged one of the stools out from behind the counter for him before she sat down on one of her own, shaking her head as he reached into the bag and pulled out the two containers of food. Instantly she knew from the smell that it was cheeseburgers and fries from the diner they usually ate at, as well as a salad for Millicent.

Her assistant immediately walked into the front of the store, having smelled the food, instantly taking the salad from her boss' hand and muttering 'thank you' before she headed into the back one more.

Brooke snorted and shook her head at her friend's actions, looking down at her own food and eating some fries before she scowled at Lucas, "one of these days I am going to kill you."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "do I get to know why?"

"Because one of these days I'm going to try and get into a pair of my jeans and they're going to be too tight – because _you _made me fat." Brooke answered simply as she continued eating, rolling her eyes when the brooder nodded at her in mock-understanding, "I'm serious, Luke! If you keep bringing me food then I'm going to end up looking like circa-200 pound Rachel before all of her freaky plastic surgeries."

"I could stop bringing you lunch. And lattes."

"Do _that_ – " she pointed at him threateningly " – and die. If I don't have at least two a day it's like I channel Teenage-Peyton's hate for the world and release my wrath on broody, pseudo-authors who withhold the one thing that gets me through the day: caffeine."

Lucas sent her a cute grin, "so I am useful."

"I never said you weren't useful," she pointed out, "I said you were going to make me fat."

"Right," the brooder as he squinted at her playfully before he took a bite of his burger, chewing and swallowing before he looked at her curiously, "have you talked to my mom today?"

"Not yet. I'm assuming that she'll be dropping by at any time though," Brooke shrugged before she kinked an eyebrow, tilting her head in suspicion, "why?"

"I was wondering if you knew – never mind." He cut himself off abruptly, shaking his head, "she'll probably want to tell you herself."

"Lucas Scott, you cannot start blabbing a juicy piece of gossip and then back out! You know how nosey I am, what's going on with Momma-Roe?"

"Brooke, she'll tell you herself…"

Brooke jutted out her bottom lip into a pout, and he caved.

"Fine," he sighed, shaking his head, "Mom and Andy are staying in Tree Hill."

"Seriously?" Brooke exclaimed excitedly, her smile widening when the brooder nodded.

She loved the idea of Karen sticking around Tree Hill, having hoped endlessly over the past month that she would.

But the fashionista saw the way Lucas nodded and avoided her eyes, and she knew in that moment that there was something else. Something _BIG._

"Lucas," her voice held a warning to it, "what aren't you telling me?"

Lucas' head snapped up and he looked at her in surprise. He didn't bother asking how she knew that he was hiding something from her, and he didn't bother to pretend that he _wouldn't _tell her. Brooke had always been able to tell when he was hiding something and she had always been able to get the truth out of him, even when it was something he didn't want to talk about. It was the price that a person paid when they had someone in their life – like Brooke – who had known them for years and who knew them as well as Brooke knew him.

"Brooke, if I tell you, you have to promise to act surprised when my mom tells you."

Brooke nodded vigorously, "done."

"Mom and Andy are getting married."

Just as he had expected Brooke let out a squeal of excitement and clapped her hands together. No one loved a wedding more than Brooke Davis.

"That is so great." Brooke beamed as her excitement died down a little, her eyes going wide as she reached out to slap the brooder's arm, "oh! Do you think she'll let me make her dress for her? When is the wedding going to be? I need a date, a time, then there's the guests and the flowers – oh! And you can't forget about the location! A wedding locale is like buying real estate, isn't all about location location location…"

"Brooke," Lucas shook his head in exasperation, "she only told me this morning. I have a feeling none of the plans are set in stone yet, so you'll have to ask her, but I'm sure she would be honoured if you made her dress."

"Oh," the brunette clapped her hands as she walked around the counter, "come here," she beamed as she pulled him in for a tight hug, "this is so great! You must be so happy for her!"

Lucas laughed at her contagious excitement and felt a grin of his own spread across his face as he held the fashionista close. Her raspy voice continued to fill the air as she rattled on about the wedding that was going to take place and, as she leaned back so she could look at his face, Lucas instantly sobered up and his blue orbs became fixated on Brooke. It had been a long time since he had seen her look this happy. Though she had almost seemed guarded around him over the past couple of weeks, her usual cheer was back and he couldn't help become transfixed by the way her dimples were poking out in her cheeks.

He would never be able to forget the sight in front of him or the way the November sunlight streamed in the window, transforming her features completely. Brooke's hair seemed to light up around her, her skin almost appeared to be crafted from porcelain, and her eyes shone brighter than he could remember. In that moment she captivated him in every respect and, even though it was a feeling that he had felt many times in the past, Lucas knew without doubt that he had never wanted to kiss her more than he did in that moment.

It was a foggy memory, years had passed since the last time he had actually kissed Brooke, but he could easily remember how it felt to her.

He could remember how it felt to have her lips pressed against his own.

And it was a feeling he ached to feel again.

He suddenly felt like he had to kiss her or he wouldn't be able to draw his next breath.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"It's really great that she…" Brooke trailed off and found her voice fading away upon noticing the look in the blonde's eyes. It was sight that she had not seen in years – or at least, she hadn't acknowledged it in years – and the desire that she saw now in those azure irises was so strong that she couldn't ignore them. She had noticed the flames in his eyes before, even since they had broken up, in brief moments when they got caught up in the past, but they were nothing compared to the wild flames she could see now.

For once in her life, Brooke Davis was speechless as her breath caught in her throat.

She knew she should say something – anything – to interrupt the moment between them.

Any random comment would prevent the inevitable, but it was as if the signals weren't being properly sent and received from her mind to her lips.

And Lucas was suddenly lowering his lips towards hers before she could react, her hazel orbs fluttering slightly as her heart pounded in her chest. He was going to kiss her.

"Hey, Brooke, have you scheduled the…" Millicent paused as she walked out into the front of the boutique, her eyes widening as they jumped away from each other and cleared their throats.

Their evil plan was working.

"Whoa," she exclaimed, deciding to play dumb as she looked between the two of them, "did I interrupt something?"

Brooke's eyes went wide. "_What_? Oh no, of course not," she rambled as her mind rushed to process what had almost happened between her and Lucas. She had almost kissed him – no, _he _had almost kissed _her_.

Millicent smirked in a knowing way, "Mhmm."

"You know what?" Lucas cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uneasy as he shifted uncomfortably, "I should get going. I, um, my mom asked me to watch Lily so she could – I mean, I should, um…"

"O-oh yeah," Brooke stuttered as her heart continued to hammer against her chest as she avoided his eyes, "um, tell them I said 'hi' – okay? And tell Karen to call…"

Lucas nodded as he backed towards the door, "I will."

Brooke heard his shoes pad against the floor and looked up, only to be forced to watch him rush out of the boutique faster than ever before. Her heart sunk a little in her chest as she bit her lip in thought. Lucas seemed to be just as affected as their almost-kiss as she had been, but the real question was: why had there been an almost-kiss? It wasn't as if they shared romantic feelings for each other – at least, she didn't think he did – and though her heart wanted to be with him, she refused to allow her mind go there. It didn't make sense for the two of them to try to kiss each other.

There was no way the two of them would work.

It was never meant to be her and Lucas. It had always been Lucas and Peyton, or even Lucas and Lindsay – but _never _her and Lucas.

Millicent smirked slightly to herself when she saw the frustrated look on Brooke's face, knowing that she had interrupted what would have been their first kiss in years.

And, while she hated that she had interrupted it, Millicent couldn't help but find amusement in the obvious annoyance adorning Brooke's face.

"Brooke," she bit her lip to contain a chuckle when her boss merely grunted in response, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," the fashion icon huffed as she crossed her arms, "I'm just… _peachy_."

**XXX**

"Wait a second," amusement clear as the voice rang out, "you almost kissed Lucas? Really?"

"No, _he _almost kissed _me_." Brooke snapped as she scowled at Rachel, growling deep in her throat when the redhead merely arched a sceptic eyebrow, "there's a difference!"

"Right," Rachel nodded in disbelief as she watched the fashionista's glare – the one that had been there ever since Brooke had stormed into her room, ranting about the almost-kiss – deepened and washed her face of any of its usual cheer. She pushed her bottom lip out as she watched her friend pace, shrugging from her place on Brooke's bed before she voiced her opinion on the matter, "but who cares who almost kissed who? All that matters is that pulsing vein in your forehead," she pointed at Brooke for emphasis, "and the mere fact that you're being _this _worked up means that it affected you."

Brooke rolled her eyes at the way that Rachel had managed to hit the nail right on the head, shaking her head at the amused redhead. Who would have ever thought that Rachel – of all people – would be the one who wanted to lie on the bed gossiping about almost-kisses and acting like a fifteen-year-old school girl? It would have been an amusing sight if it wasn't such a disaster. Rachel was right, the kiss _had _affected her, but she couldn't afford to pay any mind to such a fact or what it could mean. She had to get it out of her mind.

She groaned, "Why does it _matter_?"

"Because it does!"

"But it's not like it meant anything," Brooke pointed out, rolling her eyes when she saw the dumbfounded expression on Rachel's face.

Rachel pursed her lips together at that, frowning at Brooke. She knew that her best friend was simply trying to brush it off as if it were nothing – which it clearly wasn't – and it obviously did mean something. If it didn't, then there was no way that the fashion icon would be this worked up about it. Brooke was stressing out about the almost-kiss because she had felt something, and because she felt something for Lucas, but him initiating the almost-kiss was what scared Brooke. It was proof of the brooder's own feelings – feelings that the fashionista wasn't ready to accept.

Brooke sighed, resting a hand on her hip. "What? I know you have something to say so just say it. What's your opinion?"

"It's just… if it _didn't _mean anything, then why are you wearing a hole in the floor?" Rachel asked, smirking smugly when Brooke finally stopped pacing to and fro.

"Because this is bad, so very, very bad." Brooke answered easily as the gears in her mind went into overdrive as she pondered why the brooder had attempted to kiss her, but none of the answers that crossed her mind were acceptable in her opinion. "I mean, what if…" she trailed off as she huffed in annoyance and looked at her friend helplessly, "Rachel," she pleaded with wide eyes, "what the hell am I supposed to do? This is _not _supposed to be happening. These feelings were supposed to be buried, we're supposed to be friends – that's all we were ever supposed to be. I'm not supposed to be trying to kiss Luke!"

"_You _tried to kiss _him_, huh?" Rachel's smirk was smug, "I thought _he _tried to kiss _you_?"

Brooke opened her mouth to respond before she shook her head, "You know what? You were right. Who cares who tried to kiss who? Because there has got to be a logical explanation for all of this."

"Um, yeah, the logical explanation is that the two of you l-o-v-e each other," Rachel deadpanned, a snort escaping her lips as she chuckled.

"Rachel," the brunette snapped, "you are so not helping."

Yet, even though she refused to believe that it was possible for the brooder to feel the same way about her as she did about him, Brooke could not help the butterflies that formed in her stomach at the mere thought of the kiss they had almost shared. It had been a reoccurring dream for her over the past month, the two of them being together again as Boyfriend and Pretty Girl. They were dreams that she had managed to bury years ago with the help of long work hours and no sleep but it seemed like they were back in full swing. Just like her feelings for the brooder, and they wanted to be made known.

"Brooke," the redhead began suddenly as she eyed the absent-minded smile that had crossed her friend's face, "can I ask you a question? We both know that you're in love with Luke so why can't you just let it show for him and the whole world to see? Would it really be so bad if he felt the same way about you?"

Brooke looked away from her friend's face and closed her eyes, unable to look at Rachel. She would never be able to conceal the ache she felt in her heart when she thought of the blonde loving her again and she didn't want the redhead to worry. Rachel had never, and never would be, able to understand why the brooder couldn't be in love with Brooke. Brooke knew that it was possible that he _thought _he was in love with her, but he wasn't. Not really. Whatever he was feeling would pass eventually and things would go back to normal – probably ending with the fashion icon nursing a broken heart.

"Brooke, c'mon this is me you're talking to, our friendship has no BS – remember?" Rachel said, urging her friend to open up to her, "we're honestly blunt with each other so answer the question – why can't you accept that he may love you too?"

Brooke fidgeted with her fingers. "It's not as simple as who thinks they have feelings for who, okay? You wouldn't get it."

"Actually, I think I do," the redhead looked pointedly at Brooke, "I think I understand what's going on in your head better than you do at the moment, Penelope. You're in love with him – hell, you've always loved him and you probably always will – but that's not the problem here. Brooke, you're the problem, the only one stopping this from happening and that's really sad because it's all because you're _scared_."

Brooke scowled at Rachel, "I'm scared?"

Her friend nodded patronizingly, "yeah."

"Okay. I'll bite," Brooke sighed as she tiredly rubbed her forehead before she gestured to Rachel, "what am I scared of?"

"You're scared that you're going to be pulled into another love triangle that circles around Lucas Scott – even though neither Peyton nor Lindsay seems to be after him – because you're scared that you'll lose again. When in reality you never lost him last time, you _gave him up_ for the blonde-haired Medusa." Rachel huffed in frustration as she sat up, "and you're scared to give him your heart again because you're scared that he'll only break it. But, more than anything, you're scared that he just might feel the exact same about you."

"He _doesn't_." Brooke bit back, her voice shaky.

Rachel sighed, "How do you know?"

Brooke shook her head and, with a little more conviction in her voice she murmured, "I just do," before she headed into her ensuite bathroom to grab a shower.

She just hoped that the water would be able to wash away the day and all of the confusion that had come with it.

Part of her knew that she was being unreasonable, but she just couldn't accept that the brooder may love her as well. Her being in love with him had never been the problem in their relationship – Brooke's love for the blonde had not once wavered or faded over time – it had always been _Lucas' _love for her that had altered. And Brooke knew that if she ignored the signs the two of them may be able to ride out the whole ordeal without losing their friendship.

That was what scared her – losing his friendship.

Because she needed him in her life now, life without him had stopped being an option a long time ago.

But letting him into her heart again only left one possible outcome: a couple of great months together that would be followed by pain, heartbreak, and a broken friendship.

And that was the one thing that the fashion icon refused to risk, regardless of the fluttering in her heart whenever he was around her. Lucas Scott was as necessary as breathing for her.

-TBC-


	15. Keeping You In Sight

**Author's Note: **don't kill me for the ending – remember, we're working up to it.

* * *

**Keeping You In Sight**

Two weeks.

Two weeks had passed since she had almost kissed the brooder and, regardless of how much it annoyed Brooke, she had yet to talk to him about it. She knew that it was partially her fault since she hadn't gone out of her way to bring it up with Lucas, but he hadn't brought it up with her either. It was almost like he was trying to bury it and pretend it never happened – a plan that the fashion icon fully supported and would be happy to go along with – but she wanted to know _why _he had almost kissed her. She needed to know.

Rachel was under the impression that it was because he was madly in love her but 'too chicken-shit to own up to it' because the two of them were stubborn to the point their stubbornness was a liability – which had been the comment the model voiced _every_ time she was in the same room with the fashionista over the first week. Yet she had surprised Brooke over the past couple of days because she had dropped the subject all together and, even though she fully appreciated the small reprieve she had been given, Brooke knew that it was far from over.

Her redheaded roommate had never been the type to let something go. Rachel usually pestered and harassed someone until they finally gave up and did what she wanted, or until they folded like a house of cards and talked to her about it, though the latter outcome only really applied to Brooke. Rachel only persisted until the fashion icon opened up to her because 'her slut was the only one she would _willingly _have a chick-moment with' and it annoyed Brooke on most days, but deep down it was nice to know that the model cared enough about her to make sure she was okay. Much like Brooke, Rachel often found it hard to open up to people – something that the fashion icon blamed on the clichéd mommy-and-daddy issues they both had – but Brooke had been the first _true _friend that the redhead had ever made. Aside from Mouth.

Rachel acted like herself around Brooke.

And, as far as the brunette could tell, Rachel was well on her way to slowly opening herself up to Owen.

It seemed as if the redhead had matured a little of the years, but deep down she was the same smart ass that loved to have a good time, knew how to verbally punch someone where it hurt, and hated cooking. Rachel's pure loathing for the chore had been the reason the fashion icon had learned how to cook when the two of them had lived in New York. There was no way they could have lived on take-out forever – not without the two of them ending up 200 pounds, at least – so the brunette had learned how to cook. Brooke cooked and Rachel had been the one to bake on occasion, and the system had proved to be fail-proof. And it was one ritual that had remained when they had returned to Tree Hill.

And it was why Brooke had immediately headed downstairs upon waking up that morning. Cooking breakfast for the redhead and herself was a morning ritual that had been around for the past couple of years but, instead of making the waffles that the redhead loved so much, Brooke had opted for making scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. It was what she always cooked when Rachel started complaining that her best friend was attempting to make her fat, which would be followed by her bitching about _not _having the waffles, and then the process would start all over again. It was a constant that Brooke hoped would be there for a very long time.

Consistency was what she needed in her life, for the solitary reason that she didn't know what was going on with her and Lucas.

They still hung out like they had done before but every now and again there would be an awkward silence – something that they hadn't shared before – and both would struggle with bringing up their almost-kiss. And then they'd chicken out.

Brooke just hoped that their momentary lapse in judgement – which was what she had been calling it – wouldn't make things awkward between the two of them forever. After their three years apart the two of them had made great strides in their relationship since she had returned to Tree Hill, and the brunette would hate to see it all go down the drain. All the two of them had to do was _talk _to each other about it, and she knew that the fact that they were avoiding it was pathetic, but the awkward silences weren't easy and it was like they were both afraid to go there. They were afraid it would change things, and that wasn't an option. They both needed the other more than they would ever admit.

They loved each other, but it was a 'you're my friend and I got your back'-love.

It was _not _a 'you're the one for me and I can't live without you'-love.

The mere fact that they couldn't talk about a kiss that had almost happened was more than enough proof to support her theory. If the two of them could not find the courage to bring up an almost-kiss, then how could their friends and family be under the impression that they were ready for a relationship? Brooke had owned up to the fact that she loved Lucas, but there was no evidence that the brooder felt the same way about her and, if they couldn't trust each other to bring up what would have been their first kiss in over three years, then there was no way in hell they were ready to give the SS Brucas another voyage. They weren't even _close _to considering the possibility of being a couple again.

Or maybe they were, and they were hiding from their feelings.

Maybe Rachel had been right. Maybe she was just scared of loving Lucas.

Brooke ceased chewing on her bottom lip and pushed her thoughts from her minds as she started loading up three plates with food, knowing that her two roommates would be up soon. Rachel would likely be up before the blonde and, as she placed bacon onto a plate, the brunette grinned when she heard a door open, only to blink in surprise when she realised it had been her _front _door. Hazel orbs flew up and she blinked in surprise when she saw one-half of her favourite couple standing in front of her. Haley had never mentioned that she would be stopping by today, but the fact that she hadn't didn't worry or surprise Brooke. It was one of the many perks of living close to her Naley plus one.

Her dimples indented her cheeks. "I didn't know you were dropping by today, teacher-mom." She playfully rolled her eyes, "thanks for the heads up."

Haley rolled her eyes as she walked around the counter and greeted the fashion icon with a hug, smiling when her friend returned the tight embrace, her raspy laughter filling the air. It was moments like this that told the former tutor that she was right when she had asked Brooke to return home. It had brought the fashion icon out of her shell, returning her to her former glory. It was what they had all needed in order to heal.

"I was just in the neighbourhood, thought I'd drop by." She joked as she pulled away and looked down at the frying pans, a smirk on her face, "plus there's the fact that my son told me that you've _actually _cooked him food in the past – which caused me a great deal of worry." Her friend stuck out her tongue and the teacher went to sit on a stool, "I'm serious, Brooke. I even considered calling the Health Department so they could come in and force you to close down your kitchen by declaring it a toxic waste dump."

"You're so funny," Brooke deadpanned as she grabbed her own plate and ate some bacon. "I mean, who knew all these years that tutor-girl was really funny-girl?"

"I don't find her all that funny," Rachel's voice rang out into the house as she walked into the kitchen, clad in a pair of black shorts and a men's tee-shirt. "Because if you stop cooking, then _I'll _have to start cooking and that's a disaster waiting to happen. We are like a well-oiled machine. There is a _system_: I bake, you cook, and Peyton just eats it all." Rachel grinned as she sat down at the counter, only for her smile to falter when her best friend set her food down in front of her, accusing eyes flying up to glare at Brooke. "Seriously?" Rachel snorted, "No waffles?"

Brooke struggled to hide a smile as the words rolled off her tongue easily after years of repeating them, "You're the one that complained because you thought I was only making them as some form a twisted revenge, hoping to make you fat."

"Well yeah! We all know that's _why _you make them, but they are so good." Rachel uncharacteristically whined, deaf to the chuckles of the other two women, as she sent innocent eyes at Brooke. "But just because you're trying to make me fat in order to feel better about your body doesn't mean that you can make me suffer."

"There is nothing wrong with my body, Rachel! I'm a size four." Brooke scowled.

"Which goes against all logic!" Rachel admitted as she narrowed her eyes, looking over at Haley, rolling her eyes when she saw the former tutor's smile. "I'm serious here, tutor-bitch. It's not logical for her to be that skinny," she gestured to the brunette, "she lives on lattes with extra foam, deep-fried French fries, milkshakes and other take-out. It makes me feel insecure."

"Of course," Haley rolled her eyes, "because you're clearly fat, Rachel."

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed as she held her fork above her head as if it was a weapon, "only Brooke is allowed to call me fat. And I happen to think your son is adorable, Haley. I would hate to leave him motherless."

Haley stared at the redhead for a moment before looking at Brooke, "where's the _nice _roommate?"

"She's still asleep," Brooke shrugged, "so where is the others two-thirds of my Naley plus one this morning? Did they go on their morning walk?"

"It's actually a morning jog now, Nathan hooks Jamie's wagon onto him and tows him behind him. It's actually kind of adorable." Haley smiled, happy that her husband was so determined that he would get to the point where he could run and play with Jamie, as well as play a game on the river court with Lucas, "and no –" she continued, elaborating when the fashion icon frowned in confusion "– you don't have to worry. Nathan knows his limits and he won't overwork himself. He doesn't want to risk pushing himself too far and ending up back on the crutches."

Brooke shook her head, "I wasn't…"

"Yeah you were. I could see it in your eyes." Haley smiled softly, "and to be honest? I was worried at first, too."

Rachel chewed on a piece of bacon, watching in silence as the two former roommates continued to have a conversation with their eyes, and then Haley reached over to steal a bite off of the fashion icon's plate before she made some comment about how it surprisingly tasted good. It was moments like this that the redhead felt out of place. In high school her mission had been stealing the fashionista's life from her, but she had stopped trying to win over Brooke's friends when she had seen how truly tight-knit the group was. Mouth and Brooke had been her only true friends, though she had definitely considered Bevin to be a friend, and it was only lately that she had felt like she had found a place among the dysfunctional Tree Hill family.

Things had greatly improved with all of them, especially Peyton, since they had put Operation Brucas into action.

But it was moments when Brooke's bonds with others shone through that she realised how much of an outsider she was.

Especially with Haley.

Rachel was not deluded enough to believe that Haley liked her. High school had been years ago but the redhead knew that there was no way that the former tutor was ever going to fully forgive her for trying to sleep with Nathan – especially since they had been married and Haley had been pregnant with Jamie. Haley merely tolerated her now because of Brooke. She had been there for the fashionista over the past couple of years and she had been her support system in New York, and everyone was willing to give her a chance for that.

But they weren't _her _friends. They were Brooke's.

Brooke was really the only _girl _friend that she had, aside from Millicent.

She had never been a girl's girl and she always felt uncomfortable during chick-flick moments.

Rachel pushed her thoughts from her mind and opened her mouth but, before she could say something to get a conversation going again, Peyton walked into the kitchen.

Emerald green orbs immediately locked onto Rachel, a smug smirk lighting up the blonde's face. "Rachel? Wow. You actually spent the night here for once?" Peyton teased before she eyed the oversized shirt that the model was wearing, her smirk widening, "though something tells me you haven't been sleeping alone."

Rachel paused. She had thought that Owen had managed to leave for work that morning without anyone noticing.

"What?" Brooke screeched as she looked over at Rachel, her gaze locking onto the shirt her friend was wearing as she leaned across the counter, her dimples indenting her cheeks. "You've had sex with him? Bitch, when were you going to tell me? I tell you everything! I tell you when I get a speeding ticket, for God's sake, and you can't even tell me when you get _laid _after the longest dry spell you've ever had!"

Rachel snorted, "Says _you_. When was the last time you done the nasty? I mean, it can only be called a dry spell so long before you have to call it a drought."

"So not the point right now!" Brooke scowled, her shrill tone filling the air, "you have to tell me how good he was in bed. And don't you leave out one naught detail – ewe," her face suddenly pulled back and frowned in disgust, "wait! You… you had sex in my bed?"

Rachel scoffed, "it's not your bed. You told me it was my room, meaning it's my bed."

"And even if it wasn't you would have any room to judge." Haley pointed out as she added her own two cents worth, her expression turning dark. She had thrown those sheets out.

"_Tell me… tell me you didn't have sex in my bed, Brooke." She had pleaded._

_Brooke's expression had turned sheepish, "I'm already washing your sheets."_

"_Oh my god! Oh, Brooke! Uhhh!"_

Brooke's eyes widened, "Haley!"

"Wait! Back that up!" Rachel's eyes went wide as she looked at Brooke, "you did the dirty in Haley's bed – _seriously? _Like we're not talking about some shirtless action going on, we're talking about you," she pointed at Brooke, "having sex," she continued to before she gestured to Haley, "in _her _bed?"

"Oh _God_," Peyton groaned from where she was sitting at the table, pushing her plate away, "I don't want to picture that."

"And what, you think I do?" Haley snorted. "It was _my _bed."

"Haley, just let it go!" Brooke groaned as she threw a piece of egg at the teacher, "it's not like you and Nathan never had sex on my bed when we were roommates–"

Brown orbs went wide, the former tutor's mouth falling open, "We didn't!"

"– And you don't see me complaining!"

"I just want to know how I never knew about this before! How about _you _tell _us _the dirty details?" Rachel butted in as she looked at her best friend with a shameless expression, "because I suddenly I have respect for you!"

"_Only _if you tell us about the sexy bartender," Brooke bargained.

"No!"

She shrugged. "Then you're not hearing about how Felix and I–"

"I really don't want to hear this!" Haley called out, but all of her words fell on deaf ears as Brooke and Rachel continued to bicker back and forth, completely ignoring her input. She looked over at Peyton and the two of them shrugged, sharing a smile. Maybe they had both been too quick to judge Rachel. With how she wanted to help the brooder and fashionista get back together, and the way that she was finally in a somewhat serious relationship with Owen, no one could deny that the redhead had grown up. Maybe she wasn't as bad as they had previously thought her to be. Maybe – just maybe – Rachel was a good person.

"You know what? Fine," Rachel finally caved as she held her hands up in surrender. "I will tell all there is to know about the 'sexy bartender' and Brooke will spill all the details about her past _sex_capades that I wasn't here for, but only if someone tells me how good Nathan is in bed." Her signature grin lit up her face as she eyed all of them, wiggling her eyebrows, "'cause I'm the only one in this room who hasn't slept with him."

Haley sighed. Or maybe she had spoken too soon.

**XXX**

Lucas stared out at the water with a thoughtful expression on his face, the cool breeze feeling refreshing as the boat rocked back and forth.

Andy and his mother had decided that, since they were staying in Tree Hill, it would be best if they packed up the rest of their belongings that they had left on the yacht when they had docked. It wasn't as if it was a lot of work – one person surely would have been able to do it by themselves – but the brooder had offered to help Andy, especially since his mother was at home going through countless bridal magazines as she rushed to get all of the plans in order. And Lucas had no interest in that mess. He had reached his limit when his mother had asked him what flowers would look better – dahlias, roses, or lilies.

He shook his head at the memory as he closed his eyes, relaxing. He had never understood how his mother had been able to leave her hometown to go sailing with around the world with Andy and Lily, but now that he was on the boat, Lucas understood her decision a little better. Winter was quickly approaching and there was a slight chill to the air, but he loved being on the water. He could easily picture how relaxing it must have been to travel the world with nothing but open sea around you, not having to worry about anything.

"Here you go, Lucas."

Lucas reached out and accepted the beer from Andy, a smile on his face, "thanks."

"Just don't tell your mum," Andy grinned as they both took a swig, "in her mind you're still that little boy that used to play basketball and read in his room all day." He sat down next to the brooder with a grin plastered on his face, "so this'll just be our little secret."

Lucas just nodded lightly as he watched all of the people walking up and down the docks. He could see a group of teenagers jump onto one of their parents' boats and turn their music up on blast, there were countless couples walking together, but there was one couple that caught his attention more than the others did. They were oblivious to how the brooder was watching them, noticing how the blonde guy leaned in to kiss the brunette only for her to duck out of his arms and take off running up the docks, her laughter trailing behind her as the blonde chased her. Lucas immediately noticed the bittersweet symmetry they had to him and Brooke – they had been that happy once, that in love.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Lucas." His companion said suddenly. "Your mother asked me to talk to you."

"Let me guess," he began with a smile, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Andy. "She wants you to find out what is wrong with me because I've been brooding more than usual the past couple of weeks."

"She just wants to know if you're okay – so do I actually, Luke." Andy said honestly as he turned to face Lucas, "I know I said I love your mum and Lily, but you're on that list too. You're all like family to me."

"Yeah, I know, I feel the same way." Lucas assured because even though he didn't think of Andy as a father, it didn't mean the man wasn't family to him. "I'm fine though," he pursed his lips, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Andy chuckled. "That always seems to be the case with you, but what's been on your mind? If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I'll just tell Karen that I beat the truth out of you and you're fine."

"As great as that sounds," the brooder smiled, "she _would _find out the truth and then we'd both be in trouble." His blue orbs locked onto Andy's and his smile widened, warmed by the genuine concern he saw, "but nothing is wrong. Really. I just needed some time to think some things through before I act on it."

"What kind of things?"

Lucas was silent for several minutes, his mouth turning down into a frown before he sighed and answered. He could trust Andy. "It feels like the past four years of my life have been a blur to me. It's like one day I was happy and in love with Brooke, Nathan and Haley were working out their problems, and my mom was going to marry Keith. I had the family I always wanted and the next thing I knew Keith was gone, Brooke was breaking up with me, and it just felt like my life was falling apart and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

That was the second half of his senior year in a nutshell. It had started out rocky in the beginning. He hadn't been on good terms with Nathan, Brooke had been hell bent against being exclusive and opening her heart up to him, but after a while everything had worked out. For a brief moment – a mere breath – everyone had been happy and then everything had come crashing down on them again. But his Pretty Girl breaking up with him had been the final nail in the brooder's coffin: the final piece of the puzzle that had left him broken.

Brooke had told him back then that she had been holding onto the relationship for him, and she really had been. His Pretty Girl had been the only thing that had been keeping him together – keeping him sane as he struggled through his grief – at that point in his life. But when she had gone away, he had felt the need to fill that void again. He had needed someone new to keep him together and Peyton had been there. It was one of the reasons he had gone to the blonde when he had realised the Ravens' cheer-captain would never give him another shot. Brooke had given up on him, but Peyton had been there, wanting to be with him.

"I'm not saying that I haven't been happy these past few years, because I have." Lucas continued when he noted that Andy was simply listening, waiting for him to finish talking. "Even if it didn't work out, I'm still friends with Peyton and I _do _love her on some level. And Lindsay is still important to me but, when I look back on the time I spent with them, I feel like I was settling – that I wasn't giving them my full heart."

"It's impossible to give your full heart to someone when there's another person that holds a piece of it." Andy voice when it seemed liked the brooder was done, lifting his gaze so he could lock eyes with Lucas, asking a question of his own. "Do you remember when I was with your mum the first time?" He smiled when he saw the brooder nod slowly, confusion etched into his face. "There hasn't been one day since then that I haven't loved her, but I knew that there was a part of her heart that was with Keith. That was why I let her go – because I _knew _that she would never be able to give me her full heart. Keith owned a large portion of it and that piece is still there even though he's gone, but the point is… there was not one day when I was gone that I wasn't in love with your mother. All she would have had to do is call me and say that she loved me and that she missed me, and I would've been back here on the next flight out."

Lucas frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have a question for you: has there been one day since the two of you broke up that you haven't been in love with Brooke?"

"I don't think so," he sighed, "I'm just having a really hard time figuring out what to do about this. I know that I love – I never stopped loving her – and she's the one I want to be with. But I don't know how to tell _her _that."

"Well there's this new thing where you walk up to someone and say _'I love you' _– from what I heard all the cool kids are doing it." Andy chuckled and shook his head when the brooder rolled his eyes at him, reaching over to clap a hand down on his shoulder, mock-seriousness etched into his face. "Maybe you should give it a try."

"I wish it was that easy," the brooder chuckled gently, "but if I told Brooke that I still loved her, she would probably run for the hills. I don't have the best track record with her. You see, when we broke up I tried to fight for her but I was just _exhausted _and tired of trying to hold onto everything in my life so I gave up. Brooke was the one I originally said I wanted to be there with me when all of my dreams came true, but I changed my mind and chose Peyton. And that hurt her, I know it did, and I don't want to break her heart again."

Andy's eyebrows furrowed together in thought. "Lucas, I wasn't around when you were with Peyton, and I only met Lindsay a few times, but what I _was _around for was you and Brooke. I saw the two of you together and when I looked at the two of you, I always thought that you were going to be the ones to last. You love who you love – you have no choice in the matter. That's where it gets you, thinking you have a choice. It has a little to do with fate and destiny, I think, but it's also timing. So if it's Brooke that you love, you don't have to worry about anything else. If you love her then fight her, figure out the mess later."

Lucas sighed.

Andy raised his eyebrows, "but that's not all that's bothering you."

Lucas shook his head slowly, a large smile on his lips when he realise how well Andy could read him now. "We almost kissed two weeks ago, and we haven't talked about it – _at all_. It's like it never happened because we've just gone back to acting how we used too."

"And that's bothering you?"

"Yes! I need to talk about this with her because I need to know what it means: if she doesn't feel the same way then I wish she would just come out and tell me instead of pretending it didn't happen and trying to bury it," he grumbled, his frustration shining through, "but at the time _I'm _afraid to bring it up in case she doesn't feel the same way. Everyone keeps telling me not to worry because they all seem to think that she's in love with me too but…"

"I wish I had all the answers, Luke, but I don't. The only way you're ever going to know where Brooke stands on this is if you talk to her."

"Yeah, I know."

"You don't want to talk about this anymore, do you?"

Lucas chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "No. Not really."

"Okay," Andy grinned, "I'll let it go but if your mum asks I pestered you until you had no choice but to tell me – deal?"

Laughter filled the air, the blonde nodding in agreement, "Deal."

"Now there's just one more thing we need to discuss," Andy swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Lucas, "Would you be my best man?"

**XXX**

Brooke beamed as she sat at the table with the older brunette, the two of them scrutinizing the bridal magazines and the details that had already been made for the wedding, and she looked up and locked eyes with Karen. It had been welcomed news to her when she had heard that Karen wouldn't be leaving Tree Hill – after a month of having the older woman to talk to, the fashion icon had no idea how she would have been able to manage saying goodbye to Karen – and it had thrilled her when Karen had begged her to help with the wedding plans. Andy apparently was unable to picture it all together in his mind, rendering him utterly useless in the planning stages, and Karen had confessed that she was driving her son insane. To the point Lucas had fled the house for the day.

But Brooke was more than happy to help.

No one loved a wedding more than Brooke Davis.

"I still can't believe you're getting married," her raspy voice cooed as she threw the magazine aside in disdain and reached for another, "and I _have _to thank you again for letting me make your wedding dress."

"Brooke, there is no one else I would rather have making my dress," Karen chuckled as she glanced up briefly so she could look in on her daughter who was in the living room colouring before she looked back at Brooke, "but are you sure that you have time to make it? The wedding is only a couple of weeks away and I know that you have deadlines for work. If it's too much work I want you to tell me, I can go to a bridal shop and buy…"

"No!" Brooke interrupted, shaking her head, her hair falling into her face, "there is no way you're wearing something off the _rack_."

Karen arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"I love weddings and you're not taking this from me. But, if you need to hear it, then no! It's no trouble." Dimples indented the fashion icon's cheeks as she looked down at the weddings details in front of her, "the designs I had to submit were due last week so I shouldn't have anything to do for the next couple of weeks. Not really."

Karen persisted. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thanks to all of the technology we thankfully have, almost everything can be done over the phone or computer, but I might have a meetings coming up." Brooke shrugged, the confusion fading from her face as she brushed that thought away, "but I'm not really sure – Millie is the one that deals with all of that mess. She just tells me where and when I have go somewhere, but that's not something we have to worry about now. That can all wait," her dimples returned, "the wedding is much more important. And exciting."

Karen chuckled at the fashion icon beside her as the two of them lapsed into silence once more as they continued flipping through different bridal magazines, trying to decide what kind of flowers everyone should have. It had to go with the colour theme that had been chosen – shades of off-white, gold, and a rich violet – but there were so many flowers that the mother of two had no idea where to begin. All she knew was that she was extremely happy to have Brooke. Brooke Davis was the same girl who had loved weddings in high school and she didn't mind sitting down and talking about all of the wedding details, if anything she loved it, which made her the ideal person to bounce ideas off of.

And Karen was thankful for that. Andy voiced his own opinion when she asked him something, but he wasn't all that fond of sitting around and talking about floral arrangements and bridesmaids dresses. Yet the way that the fashionista was readily throwing herself into the wedding plans had Karen's motherly instincts firing at an alarming rate. She knew that she could be overreacting and reading too much into it but, at the same time, she knew Brooke's motivation stemmed from something more than her love of weddings. Brooke was burying herself in the wedding to avoid something.

As if she knew that she was thinking about her, Brooke glanced up and met Karen's eyes, rolling her hazel eyes when she saw her penetrating gaze. That couldn't be good.

Brooke decided to sway the conversation from the impending heart-to-heart, clearing her throat as she turned the magazine towards Karen. "What do you think about having a bouquet similar to this one?"

Karen blinked a few times in shock, surprised by the sudden question, before she looked down at the bouquet that the fashion icon was showing her. Her lips instantly lit up her smile. It was a bouquet that wouldn't cost a lot of money – not that money was an issue, Andy had stressed that several times when he had been present for the planning – but it was still beautiful. Plus the deep violet blossoms mixed with the white roses and the greenery matched everything else and it was simple. Just what Karen wanted.

"I think it's beautiful," Karen whispered as she watched the other brunette add a sticky note to the page before tossing it in the possibility pile. "You know," she mused as she watched Brooke reach for her pad of paper, crossing something off her list with a serious expression on her face, "if the fashion line hadn't worked out for you, Brooke, you could have been a wedding planner."

"And I would have looked ten times better doing it than Jennifer Lopez ever did."

Karen rolled her eyes at Brooke, shaking her head at the girl's wary sense of humour.

Then she pursed her lips together as she watched Brooke, caving as she voiced her concerns.

"Brooke, I don't mean to pry, but is something bothering you?" She questioned. "You've seemed a little distracted lately."

Brooke shrugged lightly, "I'm okay."

"Brooke Davis," Karen scolded, "the last time you lied to me was when you claimed that you had only had a _**little **_to drink because you were drifting–"

Brooke winced.

"–so I'm going to try this again: what's wrong?"

"I almost kissed Luke!" Brooke blurted the words out, the word-vomit tumbling from her lips before she could stop them, her eyes widening as she fell into a rant upon realising that she was talking to _Karen_. "Well he almost kissed me, actually, but I don't really think that detail matters because I know if we hadn't been interrupted by Millie – who spent the rest of the day snickering to herself when she thought I wasn't looking, by the way – we would have kissed and–"

Her words died on her lips as Karen got to her feet and walked around the table, pulling the fashion icon in for a tight hug.

"… Karen?" Brooke squeaked out in confusion before she wheezed, "Karen, you're choking me."

"Oh, sorry," Karen beamed as she pulled away and cupped the younger brunette's cheeks, a proud smile on her face, chuckling at Brooke's confusion. "It's just… you _do _realise that you and Lucas are perfect for each other, right?"

Brooke blinked, that hadn't been the response she had been expecting, "what are you talking about?" Her voice was shaky as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Like you don't know," Karen snorted as she rolled her eyes and smacked Brooke's arm, "the two of you fit together so perfectly that I'm surprised the two of you aren't together by now. No–" she shook her head when the fashion icon opened her mouth "–don't even try to deny it. It's obvious that you're still in love with my son, and I couldn't be more thrilled."

It was _obvious_?

Brooke rolled her eyes, knowing that those words shouldn't have been surprised. All of her friends had been telling her that recently.

It really didn't surprise her anymore that people had noticed the signs, but what did surprise her was that Karen was thrilled about it.

It seemed odd to her that Karen, of all people, would want the two of them back together. It was no lie that she hadn't been any mother's ideal girlfriend for their son when she had been in high school. Brooke had already gotten the brooder drunk, inked for life, and brought him to a corner store to buy whipped cream and condoms all _before _she had met Karen. And then there had been the two pregnancy scares that she had endured with Lucas, so if anything, his mother should want to lock him away from the fashionista while she convinced her son to work things out with Lindsay.

Lindsay was the sort of girlfriend a mother would approve of.

Boring, responsible Lindsay.

Or even Peyton.

Brooke's bewilderment was obvious as she looked at Karen as if the other woman had suddenly grown another head, "you're happy about this? But… but… but why?"

"Because I have seen my son serious about three girls in his life; Peyton, Lindsay and you." Karen answered simply as she walked over to the kettle to put on some water for hot chocolate, trying to gather her thoughts, "and though I love both Peyton and Lindsay, if I had got to choose the one that I would want Lucas to end up with, it would be you. Without a doubt."

Brooke's eyebrows crumpled together. "Again – why?"

"Because when the two you broke up senior year, I have never seen either of you so heartbroken in my life. It was obvious that it killed you just as much as it killed Lucas, but it was clear to me that, for whatever the reason, the two of you just gave up. You both stopped fighting for your relationship and I have kept this to myself since then," Karen confessed as she turned around to look at Brooke, "but I think that you need to hear this. I'm not telling you to jump into a relationship with my son right now and try to pick up right where you left everything, because you can't. But I do want you to listen to me when I say that I have never seen anyone make Lucas as happy as you made him."

Brooke avoided Karen's eyes, processing her words.

"For lack of a better word, his relationship with Peyton was boring, and his relationship with Lindsay was safe." Karen's smile was gentle, "you kept him on his toes and, with how broody he is, Lucas needed that in his life."

Brooke shook her head, "Karen…"

"He still needs that in his life," the older woman continued. "And I know that you're not the same people you were back then, you've both grown up but your hearts are still the same, and I think that it would really work out this time. The past fades with time, just like the hurt does, but your love for each other is another thing."

"I thought you would have been on Team Peyton," Brooke confessed with a shadow of a smile, "or even Team Lindsay."

"I'm on my son's team. All I want is for him to be happy and I want the same thing for you," Karen raised her eyebrows to emphasize her point, "and I think the two of you would be happy together."

Brooke sighed as she slouched in her chair as she watched Karen move around the kitchen, "there's just one problem with that, Karen. Lucas isn't in love with me anymore, he's moved on."

Karen bit her lip and fought the urge to tell Brooke everything that her son had told her a few weeks ago.

Lucas was in love with Brooke, he had confessed to that to her, but that confession was confidential until her son was ready to tell Brooke.

So the older brunette cleared her throat and decided to play the clueless card, "why do you say that?"

"You mean besides the fact that he's been in two serious relationships since we've broken up?" Brooke scoffed as a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of her, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean, Luke asked Peyton to _marry _him for God's sakes, and not to mention that he and Lindsay were living together. Half of the time at least, so they were practically a married a couple, too."

"I still don't think that's any reason for you to rule out the possibility, Brooke." Karen gritted out, wishing she could push aside all of Brooke's doubts with the truths that she knew, "but you have to remember that he loved you too. Lucas loved you first, and you never forget your first love."

"Okay, but… never mind." Brooke rolled her eyes as she stared into her hot chocolate, wishing it had all of the answers, "it's just if Luke is in love with me – and I'm _not _saying that I think he is – then why the hell did he spent the past few years with Lindsay? And why did he choose Peyton in high school if he was in love with me? Why didn't he fight for _me_?"

Karen was at a loss for words. "Brooke…"

Tears worked their way into Brooke's eyes. "I loved him, Karen, and I still do but he's hurt me so bad and I don't know if I can look past that like I did senior year. I got royally screwed over the last time – _again_. And he's not allowed to change his mind now! Not just because it didn't work out with Peyton, or Lindsay. I gave Luke a choice! I asked him who he wanted beside him when all of his dreams came true and he chose _**Peyton**_."

"Brooke, he was a teenager, he didn't know what the hell he wanted." Karen pointed out, "he was a confused 18-year-old."

Brooke snorted. "Yeah, and now he's a confused 22-year old."

"Judging by how well you're dealing with this, I would say you are too."

There were no words Brooke could say to deny that, it was the truth.

"Like I said: if you want this then the two of you would have to work for it, but if you could just face the past and move on then I think it would work. I just don't you both to wake up one day and wish that you had taken the chance."

Brooke sighed. "You're right."

"Honey," Karen chuckled, "I'm always right. Just talk to Lucas about all of this – especially the almost kiss – okay? Judging by how he's been brooding, I'd say he feels confused too," Karen patted Brooke's hand before she handed the fashion icon another magazine as a peace offering. "Now," she winked, "about the place settings."

**XXX**

Rachel sighed in annoyance.

An emotion she rarely ever felt had been driving her insane over the past couple of days – GUILT.

It was an emotion that she rarely ever suffered from but it had hit her a few days ago with the damning force of a hurricane. She had been teasing her best friend about the almost-kiss ever since the fashion icon had told her, merely because it had been too good of an opportunity to pass up, and it had provided her with a defence. Ever since she had become 'crushed out' on Owen – Brooke's words, not hers – she had needed some form of ammunition to throw back at the cheeky Brooke Davis.

And it hadn't been until a few days ago when she had seen how much Brooke was truly freaking out over it, that the model had let it go. Because, despite how amusing it had been to watch the dimpled brunette squirm, Brooke was her best friend and it was obvious that the last thing she had needed was Rachel on her case about an almost-kiss. Brooke had enough on her plate between having to deal with her evil bitch mother, her more than obvious feelings for Lucas, and her involvement in the planning of Karen's upcoming wedding. Rachel refused to add to the stress, she loved her friend too much.

Brown orbs went wide.

She was going soft.

It was absolutely mind-boggling, but it was the truth.

The girl who had loved nothing more than to stir up drama in high school – and, admittedly, even now on occasion – had gone soft. Rachel wasn't sure when it had started but it was obvious. Maybe it had been when she had opened her heart up to her two best friends, Mouth and Brooke, or maybe it had been when she had confessed to stealing the calculus test for Brooke's benefit and not her own. Rachel nodded to herself. That must have been it. It had been the first time she had done something for someone else, the first time she had done something without any alternative motives. She had done it _for _Brooke because she had cared about the brunette and had wanted to help her.

That had been the beginning of it all, and though she hadn't noticed it, her walls had slowly been chipped at over the years.

And when she thought about it, most of the instances were because of Brooke.

But it hadn't been until she had returned to the small town that all of her walls had crumbled down. It had been the act of letting Owen into her heart that had resulted in the whole foundation around her heart crumbling at her feet. It was why she had let Brooke off the hook so easily when it came to the almost-kiss with Lucas. Her walls had finally fallen down and she hadn't bothered to build them back up. Her eyes narrowed as she scoffed, it was all _Owen's _fault.

Rachel plopped down onto the couch as she stared straight ahead, waiting for her mind to fully process her thoughts.

This was by far the most serious she had even been with a guy and she had never noticed how much of a hold the yummy bartender had on her.

Maybe Brooke had been right for teasing her. Maybe she _was _crushed out on Owen Morello.

"Wow," Peyton's voice called out teasingly as she walked into the house and shut the door behind her, "you seem to be thinking hard over there – don't hurt yourself." Her eyebrow arched as she waited for the nasty remark that was sure to follow her taunt, a frown crossing her face, "really? No bitchy remark? No eye roll? No '_ha-ha, like you have any right to talk, you dumb bottle-blonde_'?"

"You haven't been a bottle-blonde since before I met you, homewrecker." Rachel pointed out as she continued to stare blankly at the wall, vaguely remembering seeing a picture of Peyton with tight curls and bleach blonde hair, before she shrugged. "And if you're expecting me to do all of those things, then apparently I don't _need _to. You should know by now."

"Well that's no fun," Peyton sighed as she walked over to the couch and sat beside Rachel, an eyebrow arched in intrigue. "So what's with the pensive-Rachel? I much prefer bitchy-Rachel. She's more fun to banter with."

Rachel finally glanced over at Peyton, curiosity etched into her face. "You _do _realise we're being friendly, right?"

"Yes I did," Peyton cracked a grin as she smacked Rachel's arm lightly, "but it's not going to become a thing so you better not get used to it, Gatina."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And there's the anticipated eye roll," Peyton teased as she kicked off her boots and glanced at the redhead out of the corner of her eyes, "so do you wanna take advantage of this rare moment and tell me what's rendering you bearable? I'm giving you permission."

Rachel's lip twitched slightly, "you're giving me permission to take advantage of you?"

"I didn't mean it like that! Geez, Rachel, get your mind out of the gutter." Peyton chuckled, feeling a smile light up her face when she heard a small chuckle escape Rachel's lips.

Who knew that, after countless weeks of living together, the two of them would be able to have a civil conversation?

"All jokes aside," she said seriously, "is something wrong?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes slightly and debated on whether or not she wanted to confide in Peyton. Normally she would have saved this sort of conversation for her rare heart-to-heart moments with Brooke, but she hadn't been joking when she had decided that her best friend had more than enough to deal with. And maybe talking to Peyton wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Several seconds later, Rachel's voice filled the silence. "I think I'm going to screw up."

Peyton blinked, having not expected to hear that, "Screw up _what _exactly?"

"Honestly? Pretty much everything. If I look back on every happy moment in my life, there has always been something that happened to screw it all up." Rachel admitted, "And I'll be honest, most of the time it was my fault. It's like, whenever my life is actually going good I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop because it always drop, and then I usually do something stupid to screw it all up. And… well, I just haven't had this much to lose before and that kinda scares me."

"Owen," Peyton said, voicing what it was that the redhead was afraid of losing.

Rachel didn't comment, though. Instead she just shrugged and looked away from Peyton, her expression unreadable.

"Rachel, I think you're being a little too harsh on yourself." Peyton said honestly, missing the bitchy persona she was used to, "I mean, obviously you haven't screwed everything up. You're still great friends with Brooke, and I think she's closer to you than she is with me. So you haven't screwed up on that front, which is more than I can say. I have two strikes against me," she frowned and she tilted her head to the side in contemplation, "well, three if you wanna include the whole Chase-breaking-up-with-Brooke-thing."

"I have a strike against me too, Peyton."

Green orbs went wide, "What?"

Peyton suddenly felt confused. She didn't know all the little details about the peculiar friendship that had formed between Brooke and Rachel, but she had never heard anything about the redhead disappointing Brooke. All of the things that the fashion icon had told her of the friendship – all of the little things that the redhead had done over the years, being there for Brooke when no one else had been – had shown Rachel in a good light. It all showed Rachel as being a true best friend.

How was it that she had let Brooke down?

"A couple of months before Brooke moved back to Tree Hill," Rachel began before she paused to lick her lips, exhaling as she dived into the topic she hated even thinking about, "as high school as it sounds, I got in with the wrong crowd. I used to go to work and then I used to hit the party scene, and I would hit it hard. Drugs and alcohol, and several times I showed up at our place with no memory of where I was the night before. I just used to wake up _wherever _and then I'd catch a cab home. And deep down I knew that it was wrong to do it, and I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I just got sucked in."

It wasn't her proudest moment.

She had known all of the stress and worry she had caused Brooke as she scrambled to keep all of the stories of her friend out of the tabloids.

"But that's behind me now," Rachel announced after a moment, all signs of her previous attitude gone as she switched back into her normal self. "I haven't even looked in the direction of drugs since and I count how many drinks I have when I go out, but still," she shrugged, "I just wanted you to know you're not the only one with a few chinks in their friendship." Her lips pursed together in thought before she smirked at Peyton, "though I never did go as far as making out with my best friend's boyfriend and–"

"You are such a little bitch," Peyton laughed as she shook head, standing up and looking at Rachel in surprise, "and I surprisingly mean that as a compliment."

Rachel laughed.

"But, Rachel?" Peyton continued, "I wouldn't be so hard on yourself. Take it from someone who was the poster child for misery back in high school – or at the very least, the poster child for _looking _for misery – you cannot go through your life expecting back things to happen. If you do, then you're not going to notice when the good things happen."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "Speaking from experience there, Sawyer?"

"Maybe," the blonde responded with a sad smile, "but if you're happy then let yourself _be _happy. Do not waste your time waiting for the other shoe to drop because, as clichéd as it is, every moment you have with the ones you love counts. You do not want to wake up someday and only have your regrets because you were too caught up in the bad to notice that you had something good in your life."

"I won't, but this is totally sending my awkward scale through the roof," Rachel blurted as she sunk back into the couch. "I vote we go back to being total bitches to each other and driving Brooke insane," a smirk lit up her face, "you two-faced bitch."

"Bite me, you slut-faced hoe-bag." Peyton laughed as she headed towards her room, shaking her head in amusement, only to pause when the redhead called her back. "Yeah?" She questioned as she looked at Rachel.

"No one really answered my question earlier and I have to know," Rachel said seriously as she stood up, "exactly how good is Nathan in bed?"

"Oh. My. God!" Peyton groaned, "I told you I'm not answering that question!"

"But, Peyton! No one else will answer the question," Rachel shouted as she ran after Peyton, the frustration evident in her voice, "and I need to know if he would have been worth it if I had continued to pursue him in high school. I mean, have you seen him in those basketball shorts? There is no way that someone that looks like _that _is anything less than a god in the sack," her eyes lit up, "or was he, you know, _bad_?"

Blonde curls fell into her face as she shook her head. "I said I wouldn't answer the question and I meant it."

"C'mon, Peyton, don't be such a downer. Haley was too busy trying to fight a blush that I couldn't get an answer out of her – not that she would know – I mean, how sad is it that she's only slept with only one guy?" Rachel mused aloud, snorting in laughter as she pushed the thought aside, continuing with her question, "and Brooke doesn't want to bring up the whole sex-tape drama again so you're my only hope, Obi-Wan."

Peyton rolled her eyes at the reference, pausing in her doorway before she turned to face the redhead that had been right on her tail, "he wasn't bad – that good enough for you?"

"Nope," a cheeky smirk lit up the model's face, "on a scale from one to ten: what is he?"

Peyton simply went to slam her door shut, growling when Rachel brought her hand up to stop the door. Persistence was the key.

Rachel just laughed at the blonde's attitude. "Alright, alright. I'll let that question go."

Peyton frowned in disbelief before she nodded, "Thank you."

"But which is the better Scott brother: Luke or Nate? I mean, I tried to get both of them to sleep with me, but it was a total bust and–"

Brown orbs blinked in surprise when the door slammed in her face, cutting her off.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "I'll get it out of you sooner or later, homewrecker!"

The door opened slowly.

"Game on," the artist grinned as she eyed her roommate's red hair, "_**Elmo**_."

She then slammed the door again.

"Well," Rachel mused as a cheeky grin crossed her face, "this is gonna be fun."

**XXX**

"I can do this, I _can _do this, I can do _this_." Brooke muttered to herself.

She was sat in her car muttering to herself with her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were white. Karen had been right earlier when she had told her that she needed to talk to Lucas. Brooke needed to talk to him about, well, everything. They had to figure out what was going on between the two of them, starting with the almost-kiss. She needed to know what the hell had been going through his head and where his heart was, which was why – hours after she had left the older brunette alone with Lily – the fashionista was sitting in her car outside his house.

After closing her boutique she had hopped in her car and had decided to drive around for a while, thinking over everything that Karen had told her that day, and without realizing it she had ended up outside Lucas' house. Her heart told her that it was fate's way of telling her that enough was enough and she had to talk to Lucas, and she had been parked on the street ever since. Her hazel eyes locked onto the red side door, the one that led to his room, before they shifted away and she looked straight ahead once more.

Judging by the late hour, Brooke was assuming that he was in his bedroom, and all that was left for her to do was work up the nerve and walk over to the door, knock, and then talk to him about what had _almost _happened between them.

Brooke knew that if she was not so freaked out, and if she was able to ignore how her heart was hammering against her chest, then she would be able to admit to herself that she was somewhat eager to know how the brooder was feeling about all of it. And she yearned to see him again. It was a strange occurrence for the lately, but she hadn't seen him at all that day, mainly because she had spent the whole morning with her roommates and Haley, and he'd been gone out with Andy when she had dropped by to help Karen. And then she had gone to the boutique.

She had half expected him to drop by, but Karen had mentioned how the brooder was busy that day. He had gone down to the docks to help Andy collect the rest of their belongings and Haley had mentioned how he had plans with Nathan, but the fashion icon still couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she hadn't seen him since yesterday. It was as if she was a junkie who had missed their last fix and she was now feeling the repercussions, a thought that scared Brooke, especially when Ke$ha's "Your Love Is My Drug" popped into her head.

"Oh, screw it." Brooke muttered as she climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind her before she headed across the street, shaking her head at how ridiculous she was being. She was stronger than this. She faced problems head-on, she did not wait outside of a person's house while she worked up the nerve to confront them, but she paused briefly as she reached the door. Her eyes locked onto it and she felt a smile etch into her face as she took in the sight of the red door.

She sighed, "I really _do _miss being the girl behind the red door."

Then, as she reached out to knock on the door, it opened and revealed Lucas.

His broody expression crossed his face when he noticed a fist hovering in front of him, confusion filling his gaze until his blue eyes focussed on Brooke, a smile instantly replacing his scowl.

"Hey, Cheery."

"Hey back at cha, Broody." Brooke smiled as she stared into his eyes before she shook her head, biting her lip as she avoided his gaze, "are you headed somewhere? 'Cause if you're too busy I could always come back…"

"Too busy for Brooke Davis? Never." Lucas teased as he sent her a little smirk before gesturing for her to sit down beside him on the steps.

"Well, aren't you just a real Prince Charming?" Brooke chuckled nervously as she sat down beside him, their knees touching because of their close proximity.

How was it that such a simple touch could send waves of desire through her entire body?

Oh yeah, she had it _bad._

"Surely a compliment coming from you," he pointed out with a smirk when she reached out to hit him, but he easily caught her hand and intertwined their fingers, "so why are you here? Did you need something?"

"Not really," Brooke admitted as she tried to find the right words, "I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by."

"I'm glad you did," the blonde pointed out, honesty shining in his every word, "I've missed you."

Brooke chuckled even though she had felt the same way – not that she'd tell him that – and rolled her eyes. "Luke," she deadpanned, "we saw each other yesterday."

"Yes, and what a gruelling 24-hours it's been." Lucas gasped sarcastically, earning an eye roll, but he shrugged and rested his chin on her shoulder. He smiled, "but I really did miss you."

"Fine," the brunette relented as she turned to face Lucas, "I missed you too."

It was then she realised how close their faces were.

One centimetre closer and they'd be kissing.

_Right!_ She was there for a reason.

"I'm sure helping my mom managed to get your mind off me for a while, right? You weren't too torn up?" Lucas teased, hoping they'd be able to keep up the banter without succumbing to the awkward silences that they had been having lately.

Brooke managed to crack a smile. "Luke," she sighed, "are we ever going to talk about it?"

Lucas blinked at her in surprise.

"I mean, if I thought it could work I think I'd be okay with just letting it be and ignoring it, but I'm tired of the awkwardness." Hazel bore into bright blue, "so are we ever gonna talk about it?"

He instantly knew what she was talking about. Brooke was talking about that day, two weeks ago, in her boutique.

If Millicent hadn't barged in the two of them would have kissed, and he wasn't sure if her interruption had been a blessing or a curse.

A kiss between him and the fashionista would have changed the dynamics of their friendship, but he had to believe that he and Brooke would get there at their own pace.

But that didn't change the fact that he had spent the past two weeks wishing that they had kissed, spending his nights imagining what how it would feel to kiss Brooke Davis again.

"I guess it's about time we did," he admitted after a beat, his eyes squinted together as his heart sped up in anticipation, "two weeks of avoiding it is kind of ridiculous, right?"

Brooke snorted, disbelief lacing both her tone and expression, "Kind of?"

"Okay, it's really ridiculous."

"Yeah," Brooke whispered, wishing she could do something to get rid of the fluttering in her stomach. "So, um, at my boutique that day were… w-were you going to… _kiss _me?"

Lucas felt his eyes drift closed for a moment before he looked at Brooke, calculating her movements, noting that she was nervous. At least they had that in common.

She licked her lips, "Luke?"

"I think so," he answered slowly even though he knew without a doubt that he had been mere moments from kissing her that day.

"Okay," Brooke exhaled slowly, releasing a long breath as she took in his words, "and what does that mean for us exactly?"

Lucas pulled away from the fashion icon slightly upon hearing her enquiry, wishing that he knew the answer to that question himself. He knew what he wanted to happen between them but, at the same time, he had decided that he wouldn't push her until he knew that she was ready. Yet he couldn't help but be happy that the truth was now out there. The two of them had almost kissed that day in the boutique and neither of them seemed to be regretting it, which was a relief at any rate.

"I don't know, Brooke."

Brooke nodded slowly in response before she stood up and held her hand out to Lucas, her signature dimples lighting up her face. Somehow, knowing that the brooder was just as unsure of where their friendship was going lifted a weight off her shoulders, and she suddenly felt like she could breathe again. It meant that neither of them knew what was going to happen, and she was fine with that. Karen had been correct earlier. If the two of them were ever going to be more than friends then they had to work up to that point. They had to wait until they were both ready.

"Me neither, Luke." Brooke admitted as she waved her hand in front of his face until he accepted it and stood up. "C'mon, let's go inside and see if we can convince your mom to make me some more hot chocolate – oh!" Her eyes lit up, "and we can talk about the wedding! You _have _to see what we came up with today!"

Lucas chuckled as he followed her into the house.

And just like that, everything between them went back to normal.

Yet the brooder wasn't worried. He knew that everything would work out and he'd find his way back to Brooke Davis.

Until then, he would just keep her in his sight.

-TBC-


	16. Even As I Wander

**Author's Note:** so you probably blinked in surprise when you saw that this story had been updated already, and I don't blame you for that, but after reading all of the reviews – especially one in particular from _chasitybsp_ – I felt the need to update. Plus I don't really want to drag out the Andy&Karen-thing so this chapter is their engagement party and the next chapter will be the wedding. There will also be some **major **Brucas developments over the next couple of chapters.

hint, hint. ; )

* * *

**Even As I Wander**

"I don't mean to sound like a broken record," his brother grumbled for the millionth time as they carried food into the kitchen, "but can you explain to me _again _why we couldn't have this thing at Tric?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and placed the tray he had been carrying on the counter in Haley's kitchen, fixing Nathan with a level stare.

"What? You were wondering the same thing." Nathan scoffed, a frown suddenly etching into his face. "Actually, the wedding is tomorrow, so why are we giving them an engagement slash wedding slash _whatever_-the-hell-this-is party _now_?"

Lucas gave an answer that explained it all: "it was all Brooke's idea."

Nathan paused at those words, rolling his eyes. "You know," he began slowly as he shook his head, "that actually explains so much."

Lucas nodded in agreement even though it touched his heart that the fashionista would go through all of the trouble of doing this for his mom and Andy. But, unlike his brother who was still sulking and rolling his eyes, he had half expected that his ex-girlfriend would come up with something like this. No one loved a wedding more than Brooke Davis and no one threw a party like Brooke Davis, and the brunette was hell bent on ensuring that Karen had the wedding she always dreamed of. _Nothing _would go wrong and ruin the day, not if the fashion icon had anything to say about it.

"But I still don't know how _we _ended up being the ones setting up," his brother admitted as he took in the sight of all of the food that was in his kitchen. It was as if all of Tree Hill had been invited and, knowing Brooke, that was a possibility. Nathan shook his head, "I mean, why couldn't they just go _out_? You know, we get together with all of the guys and take Andy out, they go out for a girls' night." He sighed and shook his head mournfully. "What is the world coming to, man? Whatever happened to good, old-fashioned bachelor and bachelorette parties?

"So you would be completely okay with our _moms _going out to a bachelorette party?" Lucas arched his eyebrow even higher as he sat down on the closest chair. "More than that, you'd be completely okay with them being at a bachlorette party planned by _Brooke_. Really, Nate?"

Nathan cringed at the images that popped into his head. "You know, maybe this was a smart idea."

"Of course it was, Hotshot. _I _came up with it." Brooke's raspy voice called out as she walked into the room with Haley, her eyes scanning what they had done with the place and she was happy to see that they had listened to what she had said. "And I have to say," surprise laced her voice, "you didn't do _too _bad setting up."

"Didn't do too _bad_?" Nathan mocked as he crossed his arms over his chest, snorting as he glared at Brooke, "well I'm truly sorry if it doesn't reach the unattainable level approval that you hold, but if I remember correctly, you didn't help out at _all_."

Brooke's mouth dropped. "_Excuse me?_" Her hands immediately went to her hips. "I'll have you know I was helping your wife sort out the presents and I helped Haley – "

Nathan snorted. "All of which means you two were gossiping while you _pretended _to work."

"Nathan Scott!" She growled, unable to stop herself from stomping her foot.

Nathan copied her action, smirking as he scoffed, "Brooke Davis!"

"Would the both of you cut it out? You're being more immature than _Jamie_." Haley pointed out as she scowled at her husband and then Brooke, rolling her eyes before she walked up to Nathan and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Her smile was wide as she pulled away, "_I _think it looks really good, babe."

"_Puhlease! _Like you would know the difference, teacher-mom. Your taste hasn't improved _that _much since high school," Brooke voiced as she rolled her eyes.

Haley opened her mouth to throw out a retort but she was cut off when her son came running into the room, immediately climbing on his uncle's lap. "Hey, Uncle Luke!"

"Hey, J Luke." Lucas responded as he focussed on his godson, "are you excited for the party tonight?"

"Yup!" Jamie nodded excitedly as he adjusted himself in the other blonde's lap so he could send him a bright grin, "Aunt Brooke said that there was going to be cake and _a lot _of food and she promised that she'd sneak me some when Momma wasn't looking."

Haley slowly turned to glare at Brooke. Her brown orbs narrowed instantly when she saw the sheepish expression on the fashion icon's face.

Apparently Brooke had been hoping that she _wouldn't _find out about that particular promise.

She pursed her lips together before she shook her head, "Brooke–"

"Is that my phone ringing? That could be important," Brooke exclaimed suddenly as she interrupted the reprimand that the former tutor had been about to throw her way, "And you know what? I think I left my cell phone in the other room–" she took off running, her raspy voice filling the air "–I'm just gonna go get that."

"Don't you even _try _to walk away from this," Haley cried as followed the brunette out of the room, "if you give my son so much as one piece of sugar tonight and he gets hyper, I hope you realize he'll be going home with _you _tonight."

Jamie looked up at his dad and his uncle, "they are _so _weird together. Have they always been like that?"

The two brothers nodded and answered in unison: "yes."

"Speaking of weird behaviour though," Nathan cleared his throat as he levelled his brother with a stare, "I see that you and Brooke are back to being normal. You ever gonna tell me what that was about?"

Lucas smiled slightly. It had been incredibly easy to smooth things over with Brooke, especially after the two of them had talked and shared hot chocolate while his mother brought out the planner that Haley had bought her when she'd announced the engagement. And the brooder would love to confide in his brother and talk to him about it, voicing how he glad he was that they were back to normal though he was frustrated that their relationship hadn't progressed, Jamie had him hesitating. His godson was still sat in his lap and he was eagerly listening to what they were saying. Jamie had voiced a long time ago that he thought that his two godparents were supposed to be together. It was why his parents had given Brooke and Lucas the roles – they were made for each other and they knew it, they just didn't know that they knew it.

Jamie really was something.

But Lucas didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

And, more than anything, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Nathan noted the way his brother was eyeing Jamie. "Hey, little man," he cleared his throat as he ruffled his son's hair, "why don't you go check on your Mom and Aunt Brooke? Make sure they haven't killed each other."

Jamie looked up at his father, his lips pulling down into a pout that was all too familiar to the two brothers'.

Nathan raised his eyebrows upon seeing it. He _knew _where his son had gotten that from. It was _Brooke's _pout.

His son looked up at him with sad eyes, jutting out his bottom lip more for good measure. "You just want to talk about something that you don't want me to hear."

"James Lucas–"

"Alright! Geez, I'm going." Jamie mumbled as he hopped off his uncle's lap and headed to the living room, rolling his eyes at how everyone treated him like a baby.

"I don't think he should spend any more time with Brooke," Nathan mumbled before he reached out to shove his brother when he heard laughter come from Lucas, "I'm not kidding here, man. First Jamie learned the pout, then the eye roll, and who knows what trait he'll pick up next." He pursed his lips together before shaking his head in horror, "if it's the attitude we're all doomed. This world can't handle another Brooke."

Lucas hung his head in laughter. The thought of a couple mini-Brookes running around brought a smile to his face and, as he leaned against the counter, he admitted to himself that he couldn't wait for the day that the fashion icon had children of her own. It would be entertaining to watch, to say the least, and was it wrong that he hoped that they ended up _just _like Brooke so he could watch how she dealt with their shenanigans? And was it wrong that, instead of just watching his friend argue with her children, he was hoping that someday he would be watching Brooke argue with _their _children?

"But, now that we got rid of the menace, you wanna tell me what's up?" Nathan continued after a moment, "I'm glad that things between you and Brooke are back to normal but _what _happened in the first place?"

"We almost kissed," immediately the brooder saw the protective glint in his brother's eyes and he continued, "and things were awkward for a while but we've talked about it." Lucas suddenly felt a smile engrave his face when he heard Brooke laugh somewhere in the house, "and – though we haven't really talked about us – I think things are going to work out this time. Eventually."

Because people that were meant to be together _always _found their way in the end.

"That's great to hear, man, and I hope you're right." Nathan smiled, meaning every word, having never seen two people more meant for each other than Brooke and Lucas. "Look, I'm not good with the speeches, but you're a good guy and you're a great brother, Luke. If anyone deserves to be happy then it's you and Brooke."

Lucas smiled at his brother. "That means a lot, Nate."

"As long as you don't screw it up this time."

His brother's tone was teasing.

"Shut up," Lucas chuckled as he shoved his brother again.

It was then that he realised that the rest of his life was going to be life.

Him and his friends: his _family_.

**XXX**

Something about weddings warmed everyone's heart.

It was the only explanation that the redhead could think of to explain what she was doing.

Rachel was at Owen's apartment and the two of them were cuddled together on the couch. No one in the world would ever believe that the redhead would take part in the intimate act of cuddling as a form of affection – let alone actually enjoy it – but there she was on the couch nestled against the bartender's side with her head resting on his chest, Owen's arms wrapped securely around her. And, though she swore that she would never tell anyone, the more time she spend wrapped up in his arms, the more Rachel was falling for Owen.

Over the past couple of days the two of them had been acting more Naley-esque with each other, and the redhead was blaming it on the fluff that had settled in town alongside the impending wedding.

Owen's voice suddenly filled the room, his warm breath tickling her ear. "You're being unusually quiet."

He hated to break the comfortable silence, but those had been the first words spoken since they had sat down to watch Saving Private Ryan.

It had been neccessary because, as he had told Rachel, he could never date a girl that had never seen Saving Private Ryan. And he didn't want to dump her.

Rachel lifted her head slightly so she could arch an eyebrow, smirking at Owen as she asked, "would you prefer a noisy chatterbox?"

He blinked at her innocently. "Forget I said anything."

Rachel smacked his arm before she reached down to the floor and picked up the bowl of popcorn that the two of them had been munching on earlier. But Owen was right – she _was _being unusually quiet. She had just been unable to bring herself to interrupt the calm silence. Everything had been the essence of perfection and the redhead had decided right away that she did not want to ruin it by babbling on like an idiot. That seemed like something Brooke would do, and she was _not _Brooke.

Brooke.

She had originally been enlisted by the fashionista to help set-up for the party later that night – Brooke had claimed that they needed an extra set of hands since Peyton was being 'a useless blonde bimbo by abandoning them for Tric' – but Brooke had immediately backed off when she had learned that the model had plans with Owen. Her dimples had indented her cheeks and she had practically pushed Rachel out of the house, grinning before sighing loudly, claiming that she wouldn't get in the way of Rachel's attempt at finding true love.

And Rachel hadn't complained about the taunt for once. It had been earlier than she had planned on going over to Owen's but the way his face had lit up once he had answered the door had made it worth it for Rachel, and she had easily plopped down on his couch, chatting with him about everything and anything. Lately she wanted to know everything there was to know about him. And it had been then that they had ended up talking about their favourite music and movies, and when she had voiced that she had never seen Saving Private Ryan, Owen's face had immediately morphed into complete shock and Rachel had laughed for ten minutes straight as he hunted for the DVD and popped it in.

And it was nice to just laze around and spend time with Owen – just the two of them – because Rachel knew as soon as they went to the party later, Brooke would have countless jobs for everyone to ensure that the bride and groom were having a good time, and the two of them wouldn't have any time alone together.

Brown orbs suddenly saw the end credits of the movie roll across the screen and Rachel held back a grin as Owen shifted slightly so he could reach the remote without making her move. It was little things like that – the thoughtful gestures – that made the model grin when she was around Owen. Rachel had never met anyone like him before and no other guy had ever affected her to such an extent. Even Nathan's hot uncle hadn't had such an effect on her in high school.

Owen nudged her, "so?"

She rolled her eyes as she curled up to him a little more as she stared at the now black screen before she looked up at his expectant face. From the way that Owen was staring at her with child-like innocence, it was almost as if she had the ability to shatter his heart in that very moment if she said that she had hated the movie. Not that Rachel had paid attention to most of the movie – certainly not enough to be a critic. She'd been too distracted by the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms to give the movie her complete attention, but she didn't feel like saying that to Owen. It would just end up making his ego larger than it already was.

And Rachel had no intention of dealing with him strutting around like a proud peacock for the next couple of days. And that would surely be the result if Owen ever learned of the effect he had on her.

"It wasn't horrible," she commented dismissively, smirking when she saw the horrified look on Owen's face. "Fine," she relented as she stretched up to kiss him sweetly on the lips, "I'm truly sorry that I never bothered to watch it before now. It totally rocked."

Owen grinned. "You're a smart ass, ya know that?"

Rachel's grin was wide. "Oh I _know_. It's truly a gift," she teased as she tilted her head to the side in mock innocence, pressing her body closer to Owen, "Admit it. You _love _that I'm a smart ass."

"Well I love that you're smart," his eyes twinkled as he sent her an impish grin, "and I _definitely _love you ass–" he didn't even wince when the redhead smacked him "–so yeah. I love that you're a smart ass."

"You…"

Owen cut her off by leaning down and placing a loud, smacking kiss on her lips.

Rachel pursed her lips together when he pulled away, nodding in acceptance before she settled back down in her previous position. It was pointless for her to continue teasing him because he always managed to turn the table or distract her and she didn't _want _to banter. All she wanted was to lie there in his arms and just be. And it seemed strange that Tree Hill – the place that she had moaned and bitched about from the moment that her parents had dropped her off there in high school – had turned into the place she yearned to be the most. Rachel couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Not even New York held its previous appeal to her.

Truthfully, she loathed the days that she had to leave town for a public appearance or a photo shoot.

And Owen was a large part of that.

"Is it wrong that I want to spend the rest of the day here instead of going to that party?" Rachel questioned softly, feeling the bartender chuckle beneath her and shake his head before his kissed the top of her head, only for her eyes to widen when she realised what she had just admitted to. Her lips were pursed and an eyebrow was arched as she scowled at Owen, "tell _anyone _that I like cuddling and they'll need finger prints and dental records to identify your body."

"I won't breathe a word as long as you don't tell anyone that _I _like it either," Owen bargained.

Rachel scrunched up her nose like a bunny, thinking it over. She could definitely get some mileage out of this.

"I have my badass rep to keep up," he explained causing the redhead to crack up laughing. Owen wasn't amused. "And _what _is so funny?"

"You thinking that you have a reputation as a badass," Rachel admitted as laughter overtook her body, "you _may _look threatening." She relented as she ran her hands up his arm, grinning, "With all your muscles and big, broad shoulders and all that but deep down you're a big softy. I'm willing to bet that Haley is more of a badass than you – the girl is scary when she wants to be. And threatening. And I should know! She's slapped me before." Years later she could look back on that and laugh.

Owen arched an eyebrow, having not heard that story before, and made a mental note to ask his girl about it later.

His face lit up as an idea crossed his mind. "Hey," he nudged her arm, "since we won't be able to spend any time alone together _later_ how about the two of us go out before the party? Just the two of us." Owen suggested, hoping she would agree to it, not quite ready to let her go just yet. "We could go out to eat and hangout a bit before we head over to Nathan and Haley's. We can go _anywhere _you want."

Rachel's eyes lit up, "anywhere?"

"Yeah," Owen placed a kiss on the side of her head, "You can head home and change and I'll pick you up in a little bit so we can head over to the party afterwards."

Rachel nodded and smiled. She had never been the type of person to plan ahead or dream up a whole life for herself down to the last detail – she wasn't _Haley _– but in ten years from now the redhead could see herself still being with Owen. Marriage didn't really appeal to her because she didn't believe in the idea of marriage, because it was nothing more than a signed piece of paper, but maybe if he asked her someday they could give it a try. Maybe they could even throw in a white picket fence, a dog, and even a couple of kids.

She blinked in surprise.

Wait – _what_?

Owen frowned at her expression, "Rach?"

"You're too good to be true," the redhead said as her way of a response as she sat up and threw a leg across his lap, straddling him before she leaned down to pull him in for a long kiss. "You just better now be late," she murmured against his lips.

He leaned back in mock outrage. "I would _never_," Owen declared with a smirk that earned him another eye roll, but he didn't dwell on it, and instead leaned in for another kiss.

When suddenly his phone rang.

He paused in his movements, turning to glare at it, hoping that it would magically stop ringing without him answering it.

He sighed when the shrill ringing continued, "seriously?"

"Stop whining, you big baby." Rachel ordered as she leaned across his lap to grab his phone before she tossed it to him, settling herself in his lap.

"Hello?" Owen huffed, glaring at the redhead as she started moving her hips slightly, mouthing the words 'stop it' to the redhead.

Rachel merely smirked. She could _definitely _have some fun with this.

Owen suddenly wished that he could get off the phone as soon as possible, "who is this and what do you want?"

"Be nice!" Rachel scolded softly as she leaned forward to kiss his neck, slowly working her way up to the spot between his ear and his neck, laughter falling from her lips when she heard his aggravated growl.

Absolute disbelief laced the caller's tone. "What is with the attitude, man?" His voice adopted a sad tone. "After _weeks _without a phone call I thought it would be nice to check up on my best friend – whose mother drives me insane with questions about her _baby boy _– but fine. I can take a hint; I'll talk to you later."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he apologized as he tried to focus on the conversation he was having, "I'm just a little busy, man." He cleared his throat. "What's up?"

Rachel smirked at the strained tone in Owen's voice before she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Sucker."

Before Owen could stop her, she climbed off his lap and strutted out of the room, winking at the bartender as she went.

"Not a whole lot," his friend said, his bored tone bringing the bartender back to reality, "but the reason I'm calling is 'cause I have some time off work so I thought I'd travel down to Tree Hill. We could catch up, and I could get enough information about your life to appease your mom so she'll leave me alone. You free tonight?"

Owen blinked. "Wait, you're in Tree Hill _now_?"

"Yeah, I'm in Tree Hill. So whaddya say? You wanna hangout tonight?"

Owen smiled at the offer but his mind immediately went to the plans that he had with Rachel. He would love nothing more than to catch up with his friend – especially since the two of them hadn't seen each other in months – but he had promised his girl that he wouldn't make her attend the 'cheesy, horrid' wedding party alone. And he had a date to get ready for.

"Owen?"

He chuckled. "I would love to, man, but I'm busy tonight."

"Which is code for: 'I would love to, but I'm too busy chasing tail tonight.'"

"Actually, I have plans with my girl." Owen said, shaking his head at the response he had gotten.

"Not too sure I'm all that fond of your caveman-obsessive attitude," Rachel called out from the kitchen.

Owen blinked in surprise. He'd thought that she had left.

His friend's voice drifted over the phone at the same time, snickering as he cracked up laughing. "Wait! _Your _girl? Since when do you _have _a girl? Just give me a minute here–" he said as if he had been aware that Owen was about to say something before he was finished "–you somehow managed to get a girl to date your sorry ass? Seriously, bud, how did that happen?"

He rolled his eyes, though he had wondered that on several occasion and summed it up to one thing, "sheer dumb luck." Owen admitted.

His friend snorted, "_obviously_!"

"Well, I gotta go." Owen said, regretting that he couldn't hangout of with his friend, "I gotta go get ready."

Rachel was watching him from the doorway and she felt her heart sink when she noted how dejected he seemed, pursing her lips together as she studied him. And then suddenly, by no will of her own, words tumbled from her lips that shocked her. Maybe it was because she felt guilty about dragging him along to the wedding party later that night, maybe it was the saddened expression on his face, or maybe it was another result of the wedding tomorrow, but she suddenly felt the need to do something for him.

"Owen–" she called out before he could hang up "–wait!"

He looked up at her, both a frown and confusion engraving his face.

**XXX**

Brooke rushed around her house like a madwoman. Everything had been set-up at Naley's house and she had gone home to get dressed before she headed back over to the house to wait for the happy couple to arrive. It had taken the brooder talking to her to convince her to leave the house in the first place, assuring her that she had no reason to worry, despite the feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach earlier that day. All of the decorations were up and nothing would go wrong. And no one knew how to put a party together like Brooke Davis.

Her dimples had indented upon hearing those words because of the memory that had resurfaced with them. Lucas had said the exact same words to her when he had convinced her and Peyton to help with the wedding party after Naley's first wedding. It had been the night that the three of them had resolved to work past the whole mess that had happened between them. They had decided to try the whole friend-thing, which, in turn, had been led to the brunette falling more and more in love with Lucas Scott.

She pushed the thought from her mind.

The party started in just under two hours and she was nowhere near being close to ready. Brooke had showered as soon as she had gotten home and had opted for letting her hair fall into its natural waves, but she had no idea what she was going to wear, and to her that was a catastrophe. It wasn't the most formal of events so she could easily wear a pair of jeans and a nice shirt but, on the other hand, it was wedding party for _Karen_. And she wanted to look nice.

"Would you stop running around like a chicken with its head cut off for five minutes?" Peyton chuckled from the doorway, clad in a bathrobe as she towel-dried her curly locks, "you still have three hours to get ready. Freaking out isn't allowed until the last minute, B Davis."

Her best friend snorted and scowled at her. "Well considering I have _less than _two hours to get ready and I haven't decided what I'm going to wear yet, I think I have a reason to freak out." Brooke narrowed her eyes, pointing at her friend in annoyance, "even though I'm so _not _freaking out, P Sawyer."

Peyton looked at her best friend, trying with all of her might to suppress a smile, and nodded slowly as she walked over to Brooke's bed and collapsed onto the comfortable pillows. "You are _too _freaking out and you really shouldn't. You are going to look great no matter what you wear and it's not even the wedding. You don't have to get all dressed up for this and, to top it off, it isn't even _your _party." Peyton smirked, "So just chill out!"

Brooke looked at Peyton and rolled her eyes as she headed into her walk-in-closet, humming to herself as she scanned the hangers, "If that's so then what are you wearing to the party?" She questioned as she poked her head out of the closet, an eyebrow kinked as she eyed her friend's bathrobe in disgust, "You're not wearing _that _are you?"

"As comfy as this is? No," Peyton grinned as she looked down at her bathrobe and shook her head, "I'm not wearing this."

"And you're not wearing some ratty band-shirt and jeans either, are you?" Brooke asked as she moved back into the closet, missing the way the blonde had rolled her eyes and settled herself on the bed because of how long it would surely take her friend to find an outfit, her raspy voice filling the air. "Because, even though it's not formal per se, I really think you should at least wear something somewhat nice. It's for Karen, ya know? So you could totally rock something like…dress pants and a sexy blouse, maybe a skirt? Hell, maybe a dress that shows off your legs."

"Brooke," the artist warned, "if this turns into another conversation about how much you wish you had my legs because they seem to go on for miles then I am seriously going to leave this room."

"There's no need to pull out **P**eyton **M**arie **S**awyer," Brooke sighed as she walked back into her bedroom with three possible outfits, tossing them down on the bed before she gestured for the blonde to get up, "now come and help me decide which outfit to wear."

"You're actually asking my opinion on fashion?" Peyton snorted, but one glare from the fashionista had her scurrying off the bed, grinning as she stood beside Brooke. "Okay, fine," she relented as she gestured to the clothes, "show me what we've got."

"Option one: we go with something casual." Brooke announced as she held out a pair of dark skinny jeans that were paired with a ruffled cami that the redhead had given her on her last birthday. "It's cute, but not super dressy like a dress would be."

"Oh, that _is _cute." Peyton said in surprise as she fingered the clothes gingerly, sending the brunette a large grin, "Remind me to go through your closet. There might be some half-decent clothing in there awaiting rescue, buried beneath the piles of crap that you own."

Brooke snorted and lazily shoved Peyton. "Would you focus? We have to find something for me to wear because – "

"Because you want to drive Luke insane with desire so he drags you into the first available corner, shocking his poor mother when she stumbles upon the two of you." Peyton laughed when Brooke huffed in annoyance and ignored her, rolling her eyes. "Brooke, it was a joke, but come on! We both know it's what you want, so when are you going to get a move on and tell Lucas?"

Brooke sighed and looked at Peyton. "I told you, P Sawyer. Neither one of us knows what's going on with us right now so instead of setting myself up for heartbreak, I'm going to let things progress naturally –"

"And see where you end up because you're completely okay with where things are now," Peyton finished, repeating what the fashionista had been saying for weeks. "I know that, Brooke, I just… I want you to be _happy_."

"And that means a lot to me, Peyton, but I am happy. Okay?" Brooke questioned, a smile lighting up her face when her friend nodded, "Good – and now it's time for our next option." She continued as she held up a denim sweetheart dress, blinking in confusion when the blonde tore it out of her hands, "… what?"

"You're not wearing this," the blonde announced, "I'll wear it."

She had no problem with her friend wearing the dress except she hadn't decided if _she _wanted to wear it yet. Brooke frowned, "Peyton…"

"Nope," Peyton interrupted as she ignored her friend's pout, "if don't want me to show up wearing ripped jeans and a tank top then you'll let me wear this dress."

"But…"

"Besides, I'm sure we can find something a little _sexier_ for the famed Brooke Davis."

Her eyebrow kinked. "Was that subtle flattery supposed to work?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Broke beamed suddenly as she let go of the dress, "because it totally did."

"Break up the lesbian love fest because the hottest girl in Tree Hill is coming in." Rachel announced as she walked into the room wearing a teal green dress that rested just above her knees with lace trim around the neckline. It was different from everything else that the redhead owned, and that was what she had been aiming for.

"Wow," Peyton did a double take of Rachel, "if those rumours about me in high school had been true and you weren't such a whorish bitch, then I would probably go for you right now." She teased, ignoring the huff of exasperation that fell from Brooke's lips, arching an eyebrow at Rachel. "But seriously, with that on you almost don't look like a hoe, what's the occasion?"

"Um, well, you know – the party." Rachel stuttered slightly as her nerves took over, causing her two roommates to look at her in amusement, and the redhead caved. "And Owen kind of asked me to go out for dinner first, before we show up at Naley's and crash the party."

"You can't crash a party that you were invited to, Rachel." Brooke pointed out with a grin, shrugging as she teased her friend, "Besides, I think that it's totally sweet that you're going out for some quality Rowen time."

"Stop using –"

"Oh no," Peyton shook her head, "you two are most definitely a couple so she's allowed to use the couple name."

Brooke snickered and looked at the redhead with a kinked eyebrow, "so when is Owen supposed to pick you up?"

"In about, um, 45 minutes." Rachel fidgeted slightly before she smirked. "That way we can spend some time together before we head over to the lovefest and become nauseous by the lovey-dovey atmosphere."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Karen and Andy are _not _that bad."

"Yeah," her smirked widened, "but I wasn't at all referring to the soon-to-be happily married couple. I was talking about the other sickeningly sweet couple that is going to be there."

"Rachel, would you be nice?" Brooke scolded. "Nathan and Haley aren't _that _cheesy of a couple –" she paused and rolled her eyes, "well, they are, but that's why we love them. So leave my Naley alone."

"I was talking about you and Lucas."

Peyton and Rachel smirked upon seeing Brooke's horror-stricken face.

"But we are – no, no, no – we're not… and we're not –"

Peyton chuckled. "Yes, Brooke, you _are _that lovesick when you're around Lucas. You can't go one day without seeing him."

"Hey, I could totally last 24 hours without seeing him!"

"Yeah right, Brooke." Rachel scoffed as she held back a laugh, smirking at her best friend. "You saw him earlier today and already you're almost twitching in anticipation, waiting to see him again."

"No I'm not."

Peyton shook her head in amusement and headed into Brooke's bathroom so she could get dressed, happy to just leave the other two to bicker it out. She initiated their banter as often as she could but she wasn't really in the mood to listen to it, especially if the fashion icon was going to deny she was lovesick. And, as she closed to drown out their voices, Peyton smiled as she walked further into the bathroom and slowly slid into the denim dress that she had practically stolen from Brooke. Rachel knew how to get through to the brunette, better than even Haley could.

Pursing her lips together, the blonde looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Brooke would be lucky if she ever got the dress back.

Peyton tossed her bathrobe onto the hamper and vowed to pick it up later, moving too slowly open the door and head back into the bedroom, smirking when she saw that Brooke had plugged her ears while Rachel listed all of the examples she had had to prove just how lovesick the fashion icon truly was. Those two made an amusing pair; Peyton could admit that much, though she did feel a little sympathy for Brooke. Surely the brunette had suffered enough in the moments she had been gone.

"Rachel, leave the poor girl alone, Brooke isn't going to head over to the party until I go." Peyton winked at Rachel, having thought of a way to get through to Brooke, "and we all know that I can't be on time for the life of me."

Brooke frowned a little. "But I was going to head over early to see – "

"Luke," her two roommates finished.

"No," the brunette argued, "I was going over early to make sure Haley didn't need any help and to –"

"To see _Lucas_."

Brooke rolled her eyes and decided not to comment as she went back to debating between her two remaining outfits: the jeans and shirt or the violet dress that she herself had designed?

"Here. Let me help," the model smiled from ear to ear as she strolled into Brooke's closet and emerged a couple of minutes later holding a complete outfit in her hands, including shoes, only to toss it at Brooke. Rachel smirked when her best friend frowned, answering the silent question, "your red wrap around dress, your Louis Vuitton handbag, and a pair of black pumps. I know, I know. I'm awesome."

Brooke's eyes widened as she inspected the outfit before looking up Rachel, half-impressed and half-suspicious. "It's nice, slut, but don't you think it's a bit much? This is what I'd wear on a date."

Rachel just smiled, "I know."

She frowned at the way the redhead had said that. Brooke liked to believe that, after years of living together, she knew the redhead pretty well and, based on past experiences, the glint that was shining in the Rachel's eyes was _not _a good thing. It appeared whenever Rachel was planning something, and Brooke had to resist the urge to shy away from her friend when she continued to look at her like a predator that was ready to pounce on its prey.

"Oh God," Brooke groaned.

Rachel's grin only widened while Peyton frowned in confusion.

"Rachel," the fashion icon continued, "what the hell did you do?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"By your standards or mine?" Brooke challenged.

"Not really sure," Rachel admitted, "_I _personally don't think it's all that big of a deal, but… you know how Owen asked me out to dinner first?"

"Yeah," Brooke drawled suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

"Well after he asked we were kind of in the middle of a heated make-out session – like, two minutes from some serious action going on – but the phone rang and totally ruined everything." Rachel elaborated, as if her two roommates wanted to know, waving dismissively when Brooke kinked an eyebrow. "Anyway, it was Owen's friend and apparently he's in town and he wanted to meet up tonight but – being the completely yummy and thoughtful guy that he is – Owen said he wouldn't be able to make it because he would have to cancel the plans he has with 'his girl.'"

Brooke's eyebrow arched higher. "So?"

"So since we were all going to the party _anyway_ –" she noted the blonde's grin as comprehension dawned on Peyton "– I kind of suggested that you tag alone with us and his friend. You know, like a double date."

There were a few beats of silence as the words sunk in.

"Rachel," Brooke breathed out suddenly, closing her eyes in horror, "you idiot."

"It's not like I _meant _to blurt it out. If you think about it, this is your fault because I caught the inability to keep my mouth from you," Rachel grinned as Brooke glared at her, hating her for putting her in this situation. "And, look, I know that you have this whole thing happening with Luke right now but its one date. One dinner. I'm not asking you to _marry _the guy –"

Brooke sighed, "I'll do it."

"– but if I have to beg to get you to agree, then I…"

Rachel trailed off, blinking in astonishment while a sigh fell from Brooke's lips.

"Really?" Rachel asked, disbelief lacing her tone, "You'll do it? Just like that?"

Brooke nodded. "But you are going to owe me for this, slut."

With that, the fashion icon grabbed the outfit the model had thrown at her, muttering under her breath the entire time.

Peyton smirked as soon as she heard the click of the door, "nicely played."

Rachel's smirk mirrored hers as she winked at Peyton, "Lucas is gonna be _so _jealous when he finds out."

"And when he sees her in that dress."

Lucas had always loved Brooke in red.

"Exactly," Rachel chuckled as she high-fived Peyton.

**XXX**

Lucas sighed in contentment as he sunk into his brother's couch, his blue eyes fluttering closed. He had quickly ran home earlier to shower, pulling on a blue dress shirt and a pair of khakis before he headed back to Nathan and Haley's, making sure that everything was completely done for the night. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do and, even though there were only a couple of hours left until the party, the brooder was perfectly okay with getting a couple minutes of relaxation in. He knew that it would only be a couple of minutes before his sister-in-law came rushing into the room, having found him another task to do.

He snorted.

Brooke _and _Haley had been completely crazy about the party and the wedding over the past week.

And Nathan had somehow managed to leave with house with Jamie while his brother had run home to shower, meaning Nathan was free from Haley's never-ending to-do list as long as he didn't come home. If he was smart, Nathan wouldn't return until the party started, but sadly that meant that the brooder was the only one in the house to help Haley.

Brooke had also headed home to get ready, at his insistence, and she hadn't returned yet.

And Lucas was man enough to admit within the corners of his mind that seeing her was a part of the reason he had rushed back to his brother's house. He had naïvely hoped that the fashion icon would be there again, but it had only been a couple of hours since he had last seen her. It would take Brooke longer than that to get ready, but the brooder was already counting the minutes until he saw her again.

"Lucas," his best friend's voice called out, "I need your help with something."

His blue eyes opened and immediately settled on Haley. His best friend was stood by the sofa, towering over him with her arms crossed over her chest, her expression serious as she arched an eyebrow at him.

Lucas had no idea how she had found something else for him to do, but he had learned a long time ago to now underestimate Haley James-Scott.

"Go away," he mumbled as he rolled over so he facing the back of the sofa, refusing to look up at Haley. He knew that he was probably being more childish than Jamie, but he was tired of moving and rearranging everything for the party, only to move it back to where it had originally been.

"Sorry, buddy, but that's not happening." Haley placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Besides, this'll do you some good."

Lucas groaned and rolled over so he could scowl up at Haley, noting that she was still hovering above him with her hands on her hips. He raised his eyebrows, "_How _exactly?"

"It'll get your mind off Brooke for a couple of minutes," his best friend said simply as she reached down to grab his hand before helping him to his feet. Haley smiled at him victoriously as they headed to the other room, the former tutor giving him a side-glance when curiosity got the best of her. "So now that we're on the topic of you and Brooke," she mused, "when are the two of you going to get a move on and just get together already? Jamie'll be in college at this rate."

Lucas smirked at her, asking a question of his own, "When are you going to stop asking me when we're going to get a move on?"

"When the two of you get together," Haley said with an eye roll, "because I really don't understand why there hasn't been a declaration of love. You told me about the almost-kiss and what happened between the two of you on your doorstep a couple of weeks ago. You didn't tell me everything but something tells me that you can't hide the 'I don't know if she feels the same way'-excuse anymore."

"C'mon, Hales, it's not an excuse." Lucas pointed out, "I really don't know if she does feel the same way."

"And that could be the exact same thought going through Brooke's mind since you haven't told her how you feel either." Haley pointed out simply as she handed one end of the banner to Lucas while she grabbed the other. "Look, I just want you to be happy and I want _Brooke _to be happy. So, here's my two cents worth, I think you should just man-up and tell Brooke how you really feel."

Lucas just rolled his eyes as they hung the banner that they had somehow managed to miss earlier. But, once it was up, the brooder knew who made it simply by reading the saying that had been scribbled across the banner. **The Beginning of Always – Andy & Karen**. Brooke had made the banner and the brooder could vividly remember how she had teared up when he had written those words during their junior year, and it touched his heart to know that she remembered them.

"Lucas," Haley sighed tiredly as she took in the dreamy expression on the blonde's face, "I feel like we've talked about this a thousand times since you've told me how you really feel about Brooke and the outcome is always the same. And it's never the one that either of us wants."

"The reason that the outcome hasn't changed is because I don't want to rush this or rush Brooke." Lucas said defensively but his expression instantly softened upon seeing Haley's surprised look at his outburst. "Sorry," he mumbled as he sighed, "it's just… I've done a lot of things that I regret and I don't want to screw it up this time."

"And I understand that, I do. I know that you think that you've screwed up with Brooke in the past, and I'm not going to lie to you and say that you haven't, but I really think you're being too hard on yourself." Haley admitted as she grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch before plopping down beside him, patting his leg. "But I know this is going to eat away at you until you talk about it, so talk to me. What is it that you regret?"

Lucas looked straight ahead, his broody expression engraving his face, as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "There are a lot of things I regret, Hales."

Haley nodded at those words and lifted her hand up so she could rub comforting circles on his back. It was true that her best friend had made mistakes in the past, all of them had, but if she could be forgiven for hers then there was no reason that _he _couldn't be forgiven for his. What Lucas was facing now mirrored how she had felt when she had returned from her tour in high school. All she had wanted was to be with Nathan again but she had spent countless nights beating herself up over what she had done to their marriage and to Nathan. But they had gotten over that and they were happy, and she just wanted her best friend to have that happiness too.

But Haley frowned at the tone of his voice, it sounded like Lucas wasn't talking about the mistakes he'd made in high school.

What else could Lucas have done to the cheery brunette that he regretted? She almost didn't want to know.

But she asked anyway.

"Regrets like?"

"There's the obvious ones," he answered, not feeling the need to bring up the high school drama, "and then there's the not waiting for her thing, and the fact that I pushed her out of my life for three years." Lucas sighed and said two more words, "New York…"

Haley's eyes lit up at those words. It seemed like she was finally going to learn what had led to the former couple walking away from each other for three years. Countless times she had asked her two friends what had happened, but they had always shrugged it off and claimed that it had been nothing and it didn't matter anymore. But apparently it did because it was still tearing the brooder up over three years later, and the teacher just _wanted _to know what had happened.

"Peyton had broken up with me and I was just after finding out that my book was being published," Lucas said uneasily, feeling uncomfortable about talking about that night to Haley, "so I met up with Brooke and we had a great time. We caught up and had some drinks, but at some point, I showed her the ring and… someone thought that _we _had gotten engaged and we went along with it." Lucas shut his eyes in pain, "And it was okay until we went on a carriage ride. We ended up planning out our entire life together but it was cruel, Hales. We weren't together anymore and I basically threw all of the dreams she had for us in high school in her face and, to top it off, I ended off the night kissing Brooke."

Haley shook her head. Everything suddenly made so much more sense now that she had heard the story.

After that kiss, Brooke must have been feeling guilty because of the past that she'd had with Peyton.

Not because it was the same thing – because Lucas and Peyton had been broken up – but the brunette must have felt as if she had betrayed the blonde because her heart had stilled resided with Lucas back then.

"That explains _so _much," Haley commented with a sad smile, "but I want to ask you something. You said it was Brooke's dream back in high school, but who's to say that it's not her dream _now_?"

Lucas had considered that since he had admitted how he felt about Brooke. It was possible that the brunette felt the same as she did back then, that she still wanted to have those two boys and a little girl that looked just like her, but it almost seemed too good to be true. He wasn't sure he could take the chance of telling her if there was also a chance of losing her. A future without Brooke Davis – without even having her by his side as his friend – was a future that the brooder wasn't willing to live.

But then there was a little voice in the back of his head – one that sometimes sounded like his mother, and sometimes like Haley – telling him that he'd come to regret it if he didn't act on his feelings.

"I'm not saying it isn't," he said after a couple of minutes of silence, "but that's why I haven't rushed anything." A shadow of a smile crossed his face, "People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

Haley laughed, recognizing the saying, "Now I _know _you've been spending way too much time with Brooke."

Lucas smiled at her words. He _did _spend a lot of time with Brooke.

His smile suddenly disappeared, realizing it wasn't enough.

"Wanna know the real kicker?" Lucas questioned. "Those aren't even the biggest regrets."

Haley frowned at him, "then what is?"

He gazed at her with sad blue eyes. "I regret giving up on Brooke in the first place."

**XXX**

"You now that I really appreciate this, right, slut?" Rachel questioned from where was sitting on the brunette's bed.

"Yes," Brooke assured as she turned around to fix Rachel with an exasperated look before she applied her lipstick, "we've been over this like, ten times. So will you stop thanking me?"

"Fine," brown orbs rolled in annoyance before a coy smile crossed the redhead's face, "on the Brightside! I finally convinced you to go on a date and Bitchtoria isn't around to ruin this for me." Rachel pursed her lips together as she arched an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side in contemplation, "how long as it been since you had a date? Over three years?"

Hazel eyes blazed as they glared at her. "No need to exaggerate, bitch."

Rachel smirked. "Who was exaggerating?"

"I've had dates," the brunette argued weakly, though she had essentially given up on dating because she had never felt a spark with the guys she had dated. "I was just looking for the guy for me."

"And it was a pointless search because the guy for you has always been in Tree Hill."

"_I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis." Lucas had declared once, "you'll see."_

_And she had been left there speechless._

"Yeah, I guess he was." Brooke admitted, smiling at the memory, but shaking it from her head as she looked over at Rachel. "But those are thoughts for another day because tonight I have a date." She winked at her friend.

"It wouldn't be so bad if those thoughts were for today, you know." Rachel said gently. "I know that you want to make sure that everything works out for the ones that you love, I mean you've been running all over the place for the past few weeks making sure everything is ready for the wedding and now you're doing this for me, but there comes a time where you have to stop focussing on your friend'shappiness and focus on your own. Because you deserve that happiness too, Brooke."

Brooke's eyes widened in shock a little, a teasing grin crossing her face, "Did we just have a moment?"

"Yes, and now it is over, so we are moving on." Rachel said, only to glance toward the door as Peyton walked into the room, "So when are you heading out?"

"In about an hour," Peyton admitted as she looked at Rachel, "I just thought I would wait around until the two of you left." She Shrugged, "and it's not like I'm in any hurry to become one of Haley's willing slaves."

"You could always tag along and be the fifth wheel."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Peyton assured, shaking her head in protest before she looked over at Brooke, whistling at the sight of her. "And you look great, B Davis." She winked. "Don't let the guy fall in love with you or you'll find yourself in the middle of another love triangle. And those are _so _high school."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

And then suddenly the sound of someone knocking on the front door echoed up the stairs, and two set of eyes travelled over to the redhead. Yet Rachel made no attempt to move.

"That," the fashionista said as she pointed at Peyton, "was so not funny. And are you ever going to go get the door?" Brooke questioned, now directing her question at Rachel.

Rachel simply shrugged, obviously not wanting to look too desperate by running to the door to greet Owen.

But Brooke simply threw her hands up in annoyance and headed out of the room, refusing to leave the bartender and his friend out in the cold because of Rachel's stubbornness. Plus there was a part of her that was a little excited for the date. Her heart belonged to Lucas, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have a little fun that night, and it would only be one date. It would be impossible for this mystery guy to swoop in and steal her heart, so she had no reason to worry, and the idea of going out with a small group before the party sounded nice.

And it wasn't like she and Owen's friend had been set-up because their friends thought that they could be soul mates. Owen's friend had been in town and the double date was merely a way for the two best friends to hangout for a while without Owen having to choose between his best friend and Rachel.

Her doorbell suddenly rang as the brunette walked down the stairs, and Brooke rolled her eyes at the patience level that Owen possessed. It barely existed.

"I'm coming!" Brooke called out as she reached the door and yanked it open, coming face to face with Owen, who had two of his eyebrows raised, while his best friend stood with his back to her. But, upon hearing the door open, he slowly turned around and she thought her heart stopped. Standing next to Owen was Chase. Chase Adams: the ex-boyfriend that she had ended senior with, the boy who had done his best to put her heart back together and the boy she hadn't heard from in years.

"Hey, Davis." Owen greeted, oblivious to the shock that had imbedded into both the fashion icon's and Chase's faces. "It's about time you opened the door."

Brooke blinked. "I… but…" she trailed off as she moved out of the way so they could walk into the house, shaking her head as she closed the door and rested her head against the cool surface. Suddenly the night had gotten awkward and the fashion icon had no idea what she could say to Owen, or to Chase. But what were you _supposed _to say when your ex-boyfriend suddenly showed up on your front step, after four years of no contact, to be your date?

"You two ready to go?" Owen asked, looking at the brunette in concern.

Brooke turned around and nodded silently, biting her lip before rushed passed Owen, "Yeah. Just let me go get Rachel, and then we can go." Immediately she rushed up the stairs, avoiding Chase's eyes.

Chase sighed, "This is going to awkward."

Owen blinked and looked at his friend in confusion, "did you say something?"

Chase mutely shook his head.

**XXX**

Brooke rushed up to her room, heart pounding in her chest.

She loved Rachel and she loved Owen, but suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea.

There was no way the night would go well now. It would only ruin Rachel and Owen's date but, at the same time, Brooke didn't want to bail on them.

It had been four years since she had last seen Chase, but the two of them had been serious for a while. When she had been in LA with Peyton, the two of them had talked all the time and he had visited whenever he could, and they had even talked about moving forward and moving in together before they had ended things. It had taken them a long time to realize it, but they had eventually realised that they had loved each other, but they hadn't been _in _love with each other. Instead, they had simply been looking for a way to bury the nagging pain that their hearts had been putting them through.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Brooke muttered as she ran into her room, slamming the door behind her, and banging her head against it. "Oh my _God_."

"Brooke?" Peyton frowned, sharing a confused look with Rachel, only for her green orbs to drift back to Brooke. "What happened?"

Rachel arched an eyebrow, "and why aren't you still downstairs?

Brooke scowled at the redhead, her expression dark. "This is entirely _your_ fault."

"What is?"

"You set me up on this date!"

Rachel blinked. "Yeah, with one of Owen's friend – what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that it's _Chase_!"

"Wait," Peyton ordered as her lips lifted up into an amused smile, "like Clean Teen Chase?" Her friend nodded numbly and she laughed, "Wow. Did _not _see that one coming!"

"I know! This is getting good," Rachel snickered as she nudged Peyton, "are you still sure you don't want to be the fifth wheel? Something tells me this is gonna be _great_."

"I would but I'd hate for Haley to think we all abandoned her for the night," Peyton claimed, ignoring how the fashionista was freaking about, "but you'll fill me in on the details later?"

Rachel nodded, her grin widening, "you can count on it."

"Team," Brooke whined as she waved her hands about and gestured to herself, trying not to freak out but failing miserably, "_help me_. I never knew that Owen's friend was Chase, what am I supposed to do?"

Peyton arched an eyebrow. "So what, you wanna bail?"

"Because if you do, it's completely understandable." Rachel added, knowing how awkward this was going to be for Brooke.

"No," Brooke assured and then hesitated, "I mean… no." Her lips pursed together as started to pace around the room, oblivious to how her roommates had rushed to peer down into the living room, "its fine. I promised I would go and I haven't seen Chase in years – "

"And he looks really, really cute." Peyton whispered as she and the redhead watched Owen and Chase talk amongst each other in the living room.

Brooke whirled around and looked at them incredulously, "Are you two _enjoying _this?"

"Um, well, yeah." Peyton admitted as she walked back into the bedroom with Rachel, who was failing in hiding her own amusement, while the blonde's face held a sheepish smile, "Just a little."

"A lot, actually." Rachel corrected, smiling.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at Rachel.

"Okay, seriously?" Rachel exhaled as she walked over to Brooke, standing in front of her as she rested her hands on her friend's shoulders, "if this gets too awkward for you then you just say the word and we'll leave early. Alright?"

"Okay," the fashion icon nodded as she pulled the redhead in for a quick hug before heading to the door, pausing and turning around to look at Rachel, her eyebrow arched. "Hey, Rach? You know how I said you owed me for this?"

Rachel's eyebrows creased as she nodded, "Yeah."

"That was before," Brooke growled, "Now you owe me big time. And we're talking like, three gallons of butter pecan ice cream, big time."

**XXX**

"Peyton! There you are!" Haley breathed in relief as soon as the blonde walked in the door, reaching to pull her in for a hug, only to stop short. She blinked, "wait – where's Brooke?"

Peyton smirked in response and brushed away her friend's questioning gaze, walking further into the house. "Owen wanted to hangout with Rachel for a while before they headed over here and became your internal slaves, and Rach-Ho needed Brooke as her wing-woman. But the two of them will be here later," yet there was something mischievous and conniving in her voice and she knew that the former tutor could tell that _something _was up.

"Okaaay," Haley drawled as she walked back into the living room, Peyton at her side, "as long as she gets here soon because Karen's been wanting to thank her for the party."

"I give it another forty minutes, tops." Peyton assured as the two of them headed over to Karen and Andy.

Karen was the first one to notice them and she immediately rushed to pull the blonde in for a hug because, though she was officially rooting for her son and Brooke, that didn't mean that she loved the artist any less. "Peyton," she cooed as held the woman in a tight embrace, "I'm so glad you could make it, honey." She pulled back and eyed the outfit that Peyton had pulled on, a bright smile on her face, "and I gotta say, you look absolutely beautiful."

Peyton winked. "I stole it out of Brooke's closet."

A knowing grin etched into Karen's face, "and how did _Brooke _handle that?"

"It took some flattery to convince her to let me wear it," the blonde admitted before she looked between the happy couple, winking at Karen and Andy. "But, enough about me, congratulations – to the both of you."

"Thanks," the couple answered in unison, both looking at peace with what was happening. It was what they wanted.

"Oh! Peyton, I wanted to thank you for collecting the music for the reception tomorrow," Karen added as she focussed on the blonde, "it means a lot that you could do that. Actually, all of you have been godsends over the past couple of weeks – " she paused and blinked, her eyes drifting from her son, to Nathan and then Haley, and finally Peyton, immediately noting someone was missing. "Where _is _Brooke?"

"She had somewhere to be before she came over," Peyton answered cryptically with a wide grin, noting how everyone was frowning at her in suspicion, "but she'll be here soon."

Lucas went to open his mouth, ready to ask more about where Brooke was, but he was interrupted when Deb took the center floor and announced that she would like to make a toast to the happy couple.

Deb had flown in earlier that day for the wedding and the brooder sighed, barely processing her words as he wondered when Brooke would arrive.

**XXX**

Rachel had just finished telling a story and it resulted in laughter from Owen, his booming laugh being heard all over the restaurant, the bartender shaking his head at the redhead who had stolen his heart. Her laughter mixed in with his own and he beamed at her, only for a frown to take over his features when his eyes drifted over to Chase and Brooke. The two of them both offered him a small smile when they caught his gaze but they instantly looked down when they made eye contact with each other. It had been happening all night.

Owen pursed his lips together in thought.

It didn't surprise him that Chase was being quiet, his friend had never been the most outgoing of people, but Brooke's silence puzzled him.

Brooke had been a noisy chatterbox since he had met her – and apparently her entire life, according to Nathan and Peyton – and she could hold a conversation with a complete stranger and never run out of things to say.

At least, when she wanted to, but the fashion icon had barely said a word the whole night and it was starting to worry Owen. It was odd and uncharacteristic, and her silence had become quite unnerving.

"Davis," he called out as his brown eyes rested on her, his eyebrow's crumping together when she looked at him in alarm, "everything okay?"

Brooke nodded with a tight smile etched into her face, "Yeah."

Suddenly Rachel fell into another set of laughter, and Owen's frown deepened as he looked back and forth between the two.

Rachel could barely get a breath because of her laughter, whereas Brooke was glaring and looked about ready to reach across the table and kill Rachel.

Owen pursed his lips together in suspicion, "am I missing something here?"

Brooke opened her mouth to say something as she looked at Owen, only for her gaze to jump to Chase and then Rachel, who was still trying to contain her amusement. "Awkward," was all she said as she looked at Rachel.

Her one-worded response had a wide grin appearing on Rachel's face and had even managed to get a chuckle out of Chase, but only served to confuse the bartender more. He was _definitely _missing something.

Owen's frown deepened further, hating the feeling of being left out, "what?"

Brooke opened her mouth once more before shaking her head, sighing, "Never mind. It's nothing." Her eyes then flickered over to Chase, and the two of them held each other's gaze.

Owen did not miss the look, nor did he miss how his girl's face had been lit up like a Christmas Tree all night. And, though it was hard to believe, he was more confused now than he had been several moments ago.

"Okay. That's it," he sighed as he pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest, brown eyes bouncing from face to face, "does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Rachel's amused grin widened but, before the bartender could comment on it, their waiter came over to take their plates away before asking them if they wanted anything else. All four of them shook their head no and the waiter headed off, leaving the four of them alone to finish their wine while he got them their check. Wine didn't appear to be strong enough though, not to get them through the uncomfortable event that dinner was slowly turning into. Brooke _swore _that she needed something a hell of a lot stronger than wine.

"I've met Chase before." Brooke said suddenly, looking over at the brawny bartender who merely frowned at her words. "We, um, he actually moved to Tree Hill during the last part of our senior year."

She had been present when Rachel had explained the whole 'Brucas' relationship to Owen – though, at the time, the fashion icon had protested against the redhead gossiping about her personal life – and she remembered how the redhead had mentioned the events of senior year. Rachel had explained how Lucas had moved onto Peyton, only for Brooke to find solace in the new skater boy who had moved to town shortly after. And, since Owen was Chase's best friend, Brooke was praying that Owen would be able to catch on, saving them the trouble of spelling it out for him.

"Okay," the fact that he still looked confused proved that he hadn't put all of the pieces together, his eyebrows rising in surprise, "and what does that have to do with anything?"

"We, uh… you see, we were actually kind of close back in high school," the brunette admitted, a frown on her face. "And even for a while afterwards."

Owen blinked for a moment, surprised since Chase had often claimed he hadn't been close to many people in high school, only to shrug a moment later. "I still don't get it."

Chase let out a deep breath and looked over at Brooke, a sympathetic smile on his face. He could tell that she was struggling with a way to explain how they knew each other, and he had been doing the same thing all night, but he hadn't been able to think of a way to state it aside from blurting out 'we dated.' But it seemed like such an impersonal way of putting it, and he was determined to find another way of getting his best friend to catch on, especially since Brooke had suffered enough. It was his turn.

"You want me to give it a go?" Chase asked, relieved that an honest smile had finally lit up Brooke's face.

She nodded. "That would be great."

"Okay." Chase nodded before he looked over at Owen, "hey, bud, uh, do you… do you remember that girl I used to tell you about back when we first moved in together?" His face reddened and Brooke's eyes had widened, but no one bothered to comment.

"Yeah," his best friend snorted, "The one you talked about _constantly_."

Brooke and Rachel shared a surprised look, and Chase winced slightly before muttering, "Not _constantly_, but yeah."

Owen turned his attention solely on Chase, missing the expressions that the girls had on their faces, smirking to himself. "The fake virgin chick you lost your virginity to?"

Brooke's head snapped up and she glanced at Chase, only for one of her eyebrows to kink as she looked at Rachel and mouthed: "chick?"

Rachel snorted, rushing to cover her mouth with her hand, her entire body shaking because of her unreleased laughter. Peyton would get a kick out of this – she should have recorded it somehow.

Meanwhile, Chase decided to let the comment go and nodded, "yeah."

Owen lifted his wine glass up to his lips, "what about her?"

Sharing a look with Brooke, Chase looked back at his best friend and sighed, taking the final plunge. "Um, do you remember her _name_?"

Owen squinted in confusion as he placed the glass back down, trying to remember the girl's name, only for his eyes to widen as he looked at Brooke. "No…" he mumbled in disbelief.

But Chase immediately patted his arm and nodded.

"Oh," Owen cried, his mouth falling open, "come on!"

Brooke opened her mouth to say something, wincing, before she shook her head helplessly.

Rachel, however, finally released her laughter. She was definitely telling Peyton.

Brooke merely scowled at her, "Make it _four _gallons of ice cream."

**XXX**

"I had fun tonight."

Chase paused upon hearing those words and turned to face Brooke. He could see Owen and Rachel walking through the front door but he easily leaned against one of the many cars parked outside and, for the first time that night, he really looked at her. Brooke Davis: the girl who had managed to mend his heart after his previous best friend and girlfriend had managed to break it, just as he had done for her, at least to the best of his ability. He had done his best to repair her broken heart, but he had quickly learned that the only one who could fully repair it was the one who had broken it in the first place.

"Yeah," he smiled slightly as he bobbed his head up and down, his hands in his pockets, "I did too." His eyebrows crumpled together slightly, "Surprisingly."

There had been a welcome change of atmosphere after they had confessed their prior relationship to Owen, who had insisted on teasing them the whole way over to Nathan and Haley's, and all of the awkwardness had slowly faded away. Owen and Chase had both shared stories that they had about Brooke and Rachel, the ones that neither would ever confess to on their own free will, and Chase and Brooke had immediately relaxed around each other.

They had started talking like the old friends that they were.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow. "And why's that surprising? From what I remember," a shameless grin crossed her face, "I used to be a lot of _fun _back in high school."

Chase chuckled when he saw the way she wiggled her eyebrows, gesturing for her to lead him into the house. He still was sure how he had ended up agreeing to go to the party. Rachel and Brooke had told him who was throwing the party and he had claimed that it would probably be better if he opted for not going, especially since he had never really been close with any of them in high school, but Brooke had grinned and told him that he should tag along for the hell of it.

And there he was, an hour later, walking up Nathan and Haley's driveway.

Brooke reached down and grabbed his hand as they walked into the house, leading him through the crowd as she took in the sight, happy to see that everyone was having a good time.

And Brooke was honest enough to say that she had been having a good time – it had been really nice to see Chase.

Her mind hadn't wandered onto the thought of him lately but, after they had broken up, she had spent a lot of time wondering where and how he was.

For months she had wondered if they had made the right choice but breaking up – which they had – but it was nice to hear him talk about his life.

Chase had joined the air force. Just like he had always wanted.

Her thoughts were wiped from her mind when she heard Chase make a joke, and she immidetly laughed. He had always possessed the ability to make her laugh, even when all she wanted to do was cry or shout, and he had always made her feel safe and loved. It was different from how Lucas made her feel, but the fashionista couldn't deny that she had cared for Chase. And he cared for her. It was part of the reason that the two of them had stopped living in their dream world when they had – they hadn't wanted each other to settle. Chase had always made her feel like she was enough, but that hadn't been enough for them to last.

Brooke hadn't even been broken-hearted when they had broken up.

And she knew now that it was because she had never given him her whole heart.

Which had puzzled her back then. Chase had been kind, caring, supportive, and, to make him even more appealing, he was wrapped up in an attractive six-foot frame with deep brown eyes and a boyish grin.

Chase Adams was the embodiment of what every girl went looking for when she searched for someone to love. He was honestly the perfect guy – but he wasn't _her _perfect guy.

"I'm not the only one that finds this awkward, right?" Chase asked suddenly as he turned to look at Brooke, the two of them standing in the middle of the living room.

"Oh _hell _no," Brooke assured, laughter bubbling up in her throat until she spotted Peyton, rolling her eyes when she noted that the blonde was smirking at them from the other end of the room.

Peyton's gaze was half way between surprise and amusement, shocked that the two of them had shown up to the party together.

"But I can deal with a little awkward if it's for them," she continued, gesturing over to where Owen was sitting with Rachel in his lap, the two of them laughing as they shared a piece of cake. Her hazel eyes lit up as she turned back to her date, winking at him, "plus there's the fact that I found you pretty cute in high school."

"Oh, God," he snorted, rolling his eyes, "come on."

"I did," Brooke defended, slapping his arm when he rolled his eyes at her.

Silence engulfed the two of them and Chase glanced around the room, pausing when he noticed the way that Brooke did the same, only to pause when her eyes locked onto one person.

Lucas Scott.

Chase smiled slightly, "you still love him?"

Brooke looked at Chase in surprise, her gaze shifting from Lucas to him, and then she merely nodded. "But we're not together."

"You wanna go talk to him?"

"Huh? Oh, no. No that's okay," Brooke vowed as she looked at Chase, "I asked you to come – I'm not going to just abandon you."

"Well, if you're not going to abandon me, then I have an idea of what we can do."

Brooke frowned as she looked over at Chase, noting the way that he was still looking in the direction of Lucas.

But she pushed that from her mind, determined to have fun as she grinned at Chase, "What'd you have in mind?"

Chase didn't answer, instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, and it was only then Brooke noticed that a slow song was playing.

"Chase – _no!_" Her raspy voice hissed, her eyes narrowing when he settled on hand on her hip while he took the other in his hand, "this isn't even a dancing song."

"That doesn't matter," he grinned as he swayed them back in forth, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "because this is all a part of my plan."

"Oh, okay." Brooke snorted as he rolled her eyes, only for a teasing grin to light up her face. "And what is this master plan? Are you going to try and make me fall _madly _in love with you tonight?"

"If I thought I had a chance, you never know."

Brooke allowed a shadow of a smile to grace her face, kinking an eyebrow as she looked up to meet his eyes. "Hey, Chase? Do you ever… you know… think about… _us_?"

"Not for a long time," Chase admitted as he gazed down at her, "and I still mean what I said back then. We were only fooling ourselves into believing that we were meant to be, but we could only heal our hearts so much by being together." His lips quirked up into a smirk, "but I'm sorry I had to break yours all over again."

"Ah, so you think that after we broke up, I spent every night in bed crying and shoving ice cream down my throat?" Brooke joked upon hearing the teasing tone in his voice, only to smile at him genuinely after a moment. "But, Chase? It was really great to see you again."

"Yeah, you too."

"Even if we only come out of this as friends?" Brooke asked as she looked over at the couple that was now making out, shaking her head at Owen and Rachel. "Because I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future, especially since I don't see our friends breaking up anytime soon. If ever."

Chase chuckled as he looked over at his best friend with a goofy grin. "Owen and Rachel," he shook his head, "I never thought he'd be serious about any girl – and it's _Rachel_."

Brooke whacked him. "They're good for each other."

Chase's smile grew as he pulled the brunette into his arms a little closer, staring into her eyes before he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

And, after holding her for a few seconds, he pulled away and smiled upon seeing her confused expression.

"Now I could have sworn we just agreed that we were going to be friends and I don't know what sort of friends you've been keeping over the past couple of years but most friends don't –"

"Three o'clock, Lucas was watching." Chase interrupted, grinning as he leaned in to whisper in her ear as he swayed them so the brooder was in her line of sight, "I just thought I'd help you out a little. And by the expression on his face, I think that he _wants _to be in a relationship again."

Brooke's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape.

_That _was what she was afraid of.

**XXX**

Hours later, Brooke walked back and forth in Nathan and Haley's kitchen as she packed away all of the leftovers.

Karen had told her that she didn't have to stick around and help clean up if she didn't want to, but she had shrugged and said that it was the least she could do, especially since she hadn't really helped Nathan and Lucas set up for the party.

She pursed her lips together as she hummed to herself, carrying a leftover fruit tray over to the fridge, only for a frown to etch into her face as she tried to find room in the fright. Maybe she _had _ordered too much food from the catering service, meaning that Nathan had been right, but the brunette quickly found space in the fridge and pushed that thought away.

Her smile lit up her face as she heard someone walk into the kitchen, knowing who it was right away. His shuffling always gave him away.

"Hey you," Brooke smiled as she shut the fridge door before she turned around to face Lucas, "I thought you had left." She looked everywhere but his eyes.

His expression was civil but there was something burning in his blue eyes that made her look away. Ever since Chase had pointed out the brooder's fierce scowl, an uncomfortable feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach, her heart finally realising that the two of them were on the same page. She was in love with Lucas, and now she was fairly sure that he too had feelings for her. It scared the hell out of her. It made her want to run away in fear but, at the same time, it made her feel like it was pointless for her to try and fight it anymore. It was pointless for her to fight whatever was happening between her and Lucas.

"I was going to," Lucas admitted as he walked further into the kitchen with a slight scowl on his face, lifting one of his shoulders up into a shrug. "I just thought I'd come and see if you needed any help before I left."

It was partially the truth.

As he grabbed his coat, he had noticed that Brooke was in the kitchen attempting to pack everything into the fridge but, more than anything, he had noticed that she was alone.

Getting Brooke alone had been what he had been trying to do all night, but he had been unable to. But he needed to talk to her. He needed to know what had happened earlier between her and Chase.

"I'm almost done now, actually." Brooke commented as she walked around the kitchen's island and reached for the last tray of food, rolling her eyes when Lucas grabbed it and brought it over to the fridge himself. "You really didn't have to do that."

"I said I came to help," Lucas pointed out as he turned around to face Brooke, a slight smile on his face when he finally took in how beautiful she looked tonight. It had been a thought that had briefly seeped into his mind earlier when he had seen her dancing, but upon seeing _whom _she had been dancing with, all other thoughts had been replaced by sheer jealousy.

It had been in that one moment that Lucas' heart had stopped.

It had been like a cruel joke, the world showing him one of his greatest fears.

It was a scenario that had been in the back of his mind for weeks. He would take too long to tell the fashion icon how he felt and, as a result, Brooke ended up with someone else because he never got around to explaining that he wanted to be with her, that he was madly in love with her, and that he wanted the life that they had dreamed up in New York. It was a dream that filled his mind every waking moment and haunted his dreams through the night, but he yearned for it to become a reality. That life with Brooke – the three children, coaching little league, and summer's in the south of France – was what he truly wanted.

But seeing her wrapped up in Chase's arms had been the slap to the face that he had so desperately needed.

The idea of Brooke ending up in someone's arms – someone that wasn't him – literally made him sick in the stomach.

His only problem was that he didn't know how to tell her that, nor did he know if the timing was right. All he _did _now was that he couldn't waste time waiting.

Lucas didn't want either of them to wander anymore.

That did not mean that he was going to break out into a declaration of love in that moment in the middle of Nathan and Haley's kitchen, but he _was _going to do everything in his power to prove to Brooke that he wanted them again.

Even if it meant that he would have to battle against her stubbornness. Lucas was fully prepared to fight for her – the very thing that he should have done in high school.

"And it was very much appreciated, Broody-Scott." Brooke said as she broke the silence as the brooder walked up so he was standing in front of her, his eyes locking onto hers.

Lucas watched her carefully. There was something different in her eyes, something that hadn't been there earlier. There was tenderness, as well as a slight flicker of fear, that Lucas hadn't seen in a long time.

It was a look that told him the truth. Brooke knew that there was something more than friendship going on between them and, though it made his heart race, he had to know why she had been with Chase Adams.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to talk to you earlier," Lucas said as he smiled slightly, "I tried to get over to you, but everyone kept stopping me to talk."

"It's okay," she murmured, wrapping her arms around herself, "Chase kept me company."

Blue orbs blazed once more. "What was with that? I didn't know the two of you kept in contact."

"We didn't. Owen and Rachel had this big plan to go out before heading over here, but Owen's friend ended up calling because he was in town, but they didn't want to ruin their plans for dinner. So I agreed to tag along and make it sort of like a double date," Brooke chuckled, despite the situation, "so you can imagine my surprise when I opened up my door and realised that Owen's friend was _Chase_."

"And the kiss?" Lucas asked.

Brooke frowned, "it meant nothing."

"A kiss always means something, Brooke."

A fire ignited in her hazel eyes. He was throwing her words in her face.

"I know that," Brooke frowned as she tried to explain everything to Lucas, "Chase was… he was just trying to make a point." He had been proving that Lucas felt the same way by trying to make him jealous. And it had worked.

"What point?"

"That we weren't meant to be and that there was no spark – that we could work as friends."

"That's great," Lucas said, maybe a little too enthusiastically, "right?" He added, noting how Brooke's face had fallen a little.

Brooke nodded as she looked up at Lucas. "Yeah, I mean, since our friends are dating and we both think they have a chance at making this thing work, it's nice to know that the two of us can be friends. We'll probably be seeing a lot of each other. It's just," the words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them, "a thought hit me earlier."

Reaching down to intertwine their hands, Lucas frowned as another pensive look crossed her face as she thought back to whatever clarity she'd had earlier, "What was it?"

"That Chase is actually the perfect guy," she chuckled, "even when we were dating. He was caring and funny and he could relate to me in ways that no one else really could. And he wanted me," Brooke shook her head, "But there was one thing that had always been missing when we were together. It was the real reason why we didn't work. I mean, sure, the two of us chalked it up to being the whole long distance thing that had driven us apart, even the fact that the two of us just didn't click as a couple but, in the end, it really only came down to one thing."

Lucas frowned. "What?"

"He was everything I could ever want in a guy," tears filled her eyes, "but no matter how we tried, he would never be the guy for me."

His eyebrows crumpled together in confusion.

"He would never be _you_," Brooke admitted finally, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lucas' eyes widened at that statement and her hand fell from his grip as he took a step back. It was an action that he didn't mean to do, but the words that had tumbled from her lips surprised him to the point he didn't know what to say, and the fashion icon looked just as taken aback by what she had said. It was as if she had never meant to say those words aloud, but they had been said, and those words held a truth that the two of them had been trying to avoid for the past four years. Felix, Chase or any of the other guys she had dated would never be the one for her because they weren't him. Just like Anna, Peyton, and even Lindsay had never possessed all of his heart. Because they hadn't been Brooke.

The truth that the two of them could go on to date as many people as they wanted, that they could even _love _those people in one sense, but it would never be enough.

It would never be enough because it was impossible to love someone when your heart belonged to someone else, and they had given their hearts to each other back in high school, and had never gotten them back.

"You know what?" Brooke muttered as she saw the shock on his face, mentally kicking herself for blurting out her most guarded secret, "Never mind. I gotta head home, I'll see you tomorrow." She whirled around and fled the house, "forget I said anything."

Lucas watched helplessly as she rushed from his side, a blank expression on his face until he heard the front door slam.

But, even amongst the confusion, a smile worked its way onto his face because, though she hadn't said it exactly, Brooke's words had basically declared that she was still in love with him.

Suddenly, he had all the drive that he needed to keep fighting for her.

But, more than anything, he couldn't wait to talk to her tomorrow.

-TBC-


	17. You Make Everything So Clear

**You Make Everything So Clear**

_Two people come together, and even if it's just for one night, they make us believe again._

Brooke sat in the passenger seat of Peyton's comet, her hazel eyes staring blankly out the window as they headed to the wedding.

If there was one thing that the fashion icon had always loved, it was weddings. Her parents had brought her to her first wedding when she was five years old and from that moment she had loved them. She loved everything about them – every little detail from the dresses, to the vows, to the decorations – and she knew that the same feeling of hope and peace would surround her throughout this wedding. Because this was not just any wedding, it was Karen's.

And she was happy for Karen.

She _loved _Karen.

And it had been for that reason that she had spent the past half hour trying to cover the dark circles under her eyes.

There was no reason to cause Karen to worry about her on her wedding day and if she _had _shown up with dark circles under her eyes, that's exactly what would have happened.

But it wasn't Brooke's fault. She hadn't intended to have dark circles under her eyes on the day of Karen's wedding, but she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Every time she had begun to drift off, another thought would cross her mind and keep her tossing until she had glanced at the window and noted that it was already morning.

Ever since she had left Naley's house last night, she had been distracted by the events that had taken place the night before. Yesterday had started out light and had continued to be a good day until she had went on that _stupid _double date. Up until the instant that Chase had pointed out Lucas' scowl when they had been dancing, she had been happily living in denial over the fact that the brooder could possibly feel the same way about her as she felt about him.

Her eyes had been opened to the truth last night, though, and then she had gone and blabbed the one thing she had never intended on telling Lucas. Brooke had told him that he was still the guy for her, confessing that she was still in love with him, and the fashion icon had no idea how things had come to this. That thought alone had occupied her mind until at least two in the morning, her mind trying to understand when this had happened. It was not until she contemplated it for a couple hours that the brunette had realized that this had been bound to happen all along. This thing between them had been bound to erupt, like a volcano waiting for the right moment to blow.

But Brooke just wished that she could travel back in time and prevent this all from coming out. All she wanted was for everything to go back to how it had been before, but she knew that things couldn't. She also wished that she knew what her words would hold for her and Lucas. Fear gripped her heart as she wondered how things would change between them but, at this moment, even that seemed uncertain to her.

All she wanted was for the confusion to fade away so they could go back to when things had made sense.

Senior year.

Everything had made sense back then: back when they had both known that it was the other that they wanted to be with forever.

But they couldn't go back there.

They weren't those people anymore and they couldn't travel back in time and change anything.

They would just have to learn to deal with everything that had happened the best they could.

After all, she had told him to forget that she had said anything and maybe he had done just that. Maybe they would be able to throw last night in the vault and forget that it had ever happened.

Yet Brooke knew she was kidding herself. She had all but told the brooder that she was in love with him and there was no way that they could even _try _to pretend that it hadn't happened. Just like the fashionista wouldn't be able to forget the look of pure shock that had rested on the Lucas' face after she had blurted out the truth that he was the only guy for her.

Brooke felt the car coming to a stop and she took a deep breath as she looked up at the church before turning to look at Peyton with a large smile on her face. There was no need to worry any of her friends, they didn't know what had happened last night and she didn't want them worrying about her the whole day.

Besides, she was okay.

"Wanna know what I can't believe, P Sawyer?" Brooke asked as she climbed out of the car and sighed wistfully when her friend frowned at her. "That the two of us don't have dates for this thing. What kind of world are we living in when two hot, successful women like us can't find a date to _one _wedding?"

"It's called reality, B Davis. And you really have no right to complain about this." Peyton commented as she sent a pointed look at the brunette whose eyes widened when the blonde wagged her finger at her. "You could have had a date. With the way that the two of you seemed to be getting along last night, you could have asked Chase along to be your date. Or here's a thought, you could have asked _Lucas_."

Brooke said nothing to what Peyton was saying, knowing that she could have very well asked the brooder to tag along as her date if she had wanted to. It wasn't as if it would have been the first wedding that they had attended together _as friends_, but she hadn't bothered to ask him. It had never really crossed her mind that both of them would be lacking a date at the wedding but, with what had happened last night, Brooke realised that it was probably better that she hadn't.

"Yeah well, that would have been awkward." Brooke said, ignoring the look of confusion that the blonde was sending her before her hazel-green eyes widened in shock when she spotted their friends. "Oh, for the love of God."

"What…?" Peyton began to ask, her own gaze following Brooke's until she noticed how Skills, Mouth and Millicent were all hung around the back of Skills' Jeep with a cooler of beer in the trunk. Peyton chuckled at them as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "_Seriously_?"

Skills nodded with a proud look on his face as he took a chug of his own beer before reaching into the cooler and taking out another beer, looking between the two women with a smirk on his face. "Who wants a beer?"

"I do," Brooke said as she walked forward, not wasting any time in accepting the cool liquid before moving backwards so she could sit on the front of Peyton's comet, sending a grin at the blonde when she gave the fashionista a surprised look. With what had happened with Lucas last night, and the fact that she would see him in a matter of minutes, having a beer to calm her down made sense in her mind.

"Are you guys _really _tailgating at _Karen's _wedding?" Peyton questioned as she looked back over at the small group of people, eyeing the stash of beer that they had brought with them. Chuckling as she arched an eyebrow at Skills, she grinned. "You do realise that Karen _will _kill you if she ever finds out, right?"

Skills scoffed. "Like you don't want one," he commented as he held out a beer to the blonde as a sneaky grin crossed his face as he leaned in, almost as if he was letting her in on some secret plot to take over the world. "And what Momma-Roe don't know, won't hurt her."

_If you can't beat them, join them. _That was the only thought on the artist's mind as she accepted the beer from her friend before heading over to sit beside Brooke on the hood of her car, a frown on her face as she looked over at Millicent who was sitting on the tailgate of the Jeep beside Mouth. Noting that she didn't have a beer, she held it out as a friendly gesture, but the green-eyed woman merely shook her head.

"No drinking for me," Millicent explained when Peyton arched a questioning eyebrow, "I'm the designated driver tonight."

"So, what's up, P Sawyer?" Skills asked as the blonde shrugged, holding up her own beer before taking a sip. "Nice plan," he nodded as he looked over at the fashionista with a shameless smirk. "What about you, B Davis? You got a plan?"

Brooke frowned. "A plan for _what_?"

"To tell Lucas how you really feel, baby girl. It's a wedding, so everyone is in a good mood - even Peyton - so I think it's the perfect time to hit him with the Whammy." Skills commented as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, causing all of his friends to roll their eyes at him. He snorted, "Oh, so I'm the only one dats getting bored with the dance that Ma here got goin' with my boy Luke?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"Okay look," Skills said as he looked at the brunette with a serious expression, opting for ignoring how the fashion icon was glaring at him as if she was trying to strike him down with that one look. "When they say 'does anybody here have a reason why this thing shouldn't go down?' _BAM _- that's you. Because everyone in that church today knows that it should be a double feature."

"Oh, right." Brooke rolled her eyes, unable to believe the crazy plan that Skills had managed to come up with this time. If the ones in the past had been bad, then this one _definitely _took the cake. "So let me get this straight, Skills. Over four years after we broke up, Luke and I are going to interrupt his mother's wedding so we can intrude and turn it into a _**double**_ wedding?" She sighed and looked to the rest of their friends, a frown on her face. "I'm sorry, but does anybody else realise how insane that plan is?"

"I do," Millicent assured as she contemplated the plan a little more before she shrugged, sending her boss a teasing grin. "But it would be one way to get the two of you together."

Brooke scowled. "I would watch myself if I were you," she growled, her eyes narrowing at her assistant and friend. "And Millie? You are _so _fired."

Millicent snorted. "That's the third time in the past week, Brooke."

Peyton chuckled in amusement, her curly hair falling her face as she laughed to herself, wincing when Brooke elbowed her in the side. "Besides," the blonde said as she ignored the twinge of pain in her rib as she looked over at Skills, "they don't do that at real weddings, Skills."

"_Hmm_, they should though." Skills said after a couple moments of silence, shrugging as everyone looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind. "You know, that's good drama. Anyway, Plan B," Skills continued, spouting out yet another plan, wishing that Rachel were around to tell him what she thought of his plans. Looking at everyone except Brooke, he continued. "I say we drug both Luke and Brooke - even though I love ya both," he vowed as he looked over at the fashionista, "and shove them in a taxi headed for Vegas. And then it's on. The two of them can get hammered and married without ruining Karen's wedding."

"Or," Peyton remarked as she shook her head, trying to signal to Skills that he should drop the subject before he upset the brunette beside her. "We could just leave the two of them alone and let them sort this out on their own," she propositioned, her voice barely above a whisper as she leaned forward. "Which they _will_. Besides, Brooke is okay."

Instead of telling her friends the truth, Brooke opted for nodding instead.

"Riiiight," Skills drawled slowly before looking over at the fashion icon with an understanding smile on his face. "You know I love you, B Davis, right?" He questioned, causing Brooke to nod slowly. "But, baby girl, you are so from okay if you're not with the guy that loves you that you're not even in the same _area code _as okay."

"How about this?" Brooke suggested, gesturing to herself as she painted her friends a picture of how she saw the rest of her day going. "Brooke Davis puts on a nice dress and watches the only mother she has ever known walk down the aisle to get married to Andy, only to avoid Lucas the whole day, proceeding to get _wasted _at the reception before having drunk, meaningless, _slutty_ wedding sex with some random guy later tonight."

It was such a Brooke comment that, despite the context, Peyton chuckled and clinked her can of beer against the brunette's, "I could use some of that," she teased befre she chugged the rest of her drink, winking at the guys.

Skills grinned at the brunette's comment, looking her up and down for the first time since she had walked over to him, and upon seeing the form-fitting grey dress, he couldn't help but think that Lucas would not be able to take his eyes off her. That was the furthest thought from his mind though as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hey, B Davis, have I ever told ya how sexy you look in red?"

Everyone cracked up at the good-humoured play that Skills had just made at Brooke as Rachel and Owen walked up to the group, both wearing smiles, as Owen wrapped his arm around the model's waist.

Seeing the beer that they were drinking though, Rachel cocked one of her eyebrows as she looked at all of them as an impressed smile overtook her face. "Well, well, well, aren't we all hitting the party a little early today?"

"Well, well, well," Peyton mocked as she looked at what the redhead was wearing before she met Rachel's eyes. "You actually changed your dress? Here I was expecting you to show up to the wedding doing the walk of shame." She teased, "Especially with how you couldn't keep your hands off Owen at the party last night."

Rachel stared at the blonde with narrowed eyes as a pink blush slowly stained her cheeks while Owen just looked on at the group of friends with a smile on his face.

Last night had _definitely _been a good night.

It took the model a few seconds to compose herself before she shrugged, "whatever," she mumbled disinterestedly as she looked at the large group, a frown appearing when she noticed the slightly annoyed look on her best friend's face. Arching an eyebrow, she looked to the others. "What were you talking about?"

"How Brooke is far from being okay because she's not with Luke," Mouth answered his friend when Brooke silenced everyone else with a wicked glare.

"And we are so _not _talking about it again," Brooke growled in annoyance.

Her hazel orbs sweeped over the crowd of her friends, only for her to pause and blink when she saw Owen. She usually saw him wearing jeans and a wife beater or a tee-shirt, but for the wedding he had decided to wear a suit and the fashionista couldn't deny that she was impressed. Owen looked good, Rachel had definietly won the jackpot with the bartender.

Brooke smirked. "Wow, I must say Owen, you clean up pretty good for being a bartender-boy."

Following the brunette's actions, both Millicent and Peyton turned to check out the bartender, both of them nodding in appreciation, but it was the blonde who voiced her thoughts as she smirked.

"You're not giving him enough credit, Davis BP." She admitted as she looked over and winked at the frustrated redhead, grinning like a mad woman. "With how he looks, Rachel's going to be beating the other girls away with a stick."

Licking her lips, Millicent decided to play along by nodding in agreement. "Oh yeah."

"Okay," Rachel shouted out finally, her eyes narrowed as she sent the three women present an angry glare. "Will all of the women present _please _stop eyeing my man? I would hate to have to ruin this dress."

Owen looked over at his girlfriend in surprise, a happy grin on his face. He had been calling Rachel his girl for weeks but all she had done in response was roll her eyes.

Never let it be said that the model did not make emotional progress, because if she was willingly calling him _her man_, then it was obvious that she did.

Still, he couldn't help but tease her. "Your man, huh?"

Flustered, Rachel began to let out uncharacteristic stutters as everyone turned to look at her, the blush working its way back onto her face. "I didn't mean…I don't…you're not…I mean," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Isn't it time we head inside?"

"Even though she just wants to change the subject, Red is right." Skills voice as he stood up and turned around to reach into the trunk, filling his two pockets with beers as everyone around him cracked up laughing. Reaching for the trunk to shut it, he smirked. "Let's do this!"

Mouth frowned in confusion as he looked over his roommate in confusion, not liking the idea of Skills drinking if he was going to be watching Jamie. Which, as far as he knew, Skills _would _be doing until the ceremony started. "Aren't you watching Jamie?"

"You know what, you're right." Skills paused, reaching back into the cooler and taking out another beer, placing it in Millicent's purse before closing the trunk. "We gotta get one for him too."

Brooke remained sitting on the hood of the car, frowning at Skills with her eyes dropped into a scowl as everyone began walking away. All except Peyton, who stayed behind, placing a comforting arm around the brunette as she scowled.

"Skills!" Brooke called as he continued walking away, going into godmother-mode as she processed what Skills had just said. "If you even _think _about giving my Godson a beer then Tree Hill will have an episode of our regular drama because I will be running you down with Peyton's car!"

Peyton paled, fearing for her car.

**XXX**

Lucas Scott had never been so tired before in his life. After he had left Nathan and Haley's house, he had hopped in his car and opted for driving around wasting gas, as he tried to process everything that had happened the night before. Maybe because he'd had himself convinced that Brooke wasn't ready for a relationship was the reason that he hadn't caught on to the fact that the brunette was harbouring some sort of feelings for someone - the someone being him.

After all, the brunette fashionista had never been the type of person to be single for long. When he had first met her in high school, she had come across as the typical boy crazed cheerleader but he had quickly learned that she was anything but. Back then, even though she had opted for one-night stands all she had really wanted was to have someone want her back. That was why she had put her heart into the few serious relationships she had. She had been looking for the _one_.

That was why it had been so odd to learn that the bubbly brunette hadn't dated a lot over the past couple years. Because if Brooke wasn't looking for someone to love, then it meant that she had given up on the idea of love and a Brooke Davis who didn't believe in love just wasn't Brooke Davis. If she hadn't been interested in dating because she hadn't been able to find that spark because she had been holding onto _him_, well, that changed everything.

That was how he had ended up at the brunette's house last night. While he had been aimlessly driving around, he had ended up in front of Brooke's door as if love itself had led him there. The brooder had to talk to her, he knew as much and he had accepted the fact that he ended up at Brooke's door as a sign. He had even made it to her front door, ready to knock, before he chickened out.

With the way the fashion icon had rushed from Nathan and Haley's house last night, it was more than obvious that she hadn't been ready to talk about it and he had left without a word because he didn't want to push her. He was well aware that that excuse was getting old, but it was the truth. The two of them had a lot of baggage when it came to their past and he had decided it would be best to wait until today to talk to the brunette. In any case, she was bound to be in a good mood because nothing could lift her spirits more than a wedding, well, besides shopping.

Spending the night brooding too had helped him out because it had given him the chance to think over everything that he was going to do to get Brooke back. It would take some convincing, but after last night, he knew what he wanted. Moreover, knowing Brooke as well as he did, he was fairly sure that the brunette had spent last night thinking over everything too. He just hoped that they had come to the same conclusions.

"This is the last time I allow Brooke Davis to have her opinion on anything," Andy commented as he walked out of the dressing room, trying to loosen his tie so it wasn't bothering him. "How she managed to talk Karen into making us wear ties, I'll never know."

Lucas got rid of the broody expression upon hearing Andy's voice because today was about his mom and Andy. Still, as he turned around, a smile appeared on his face when he noticed that the older man had loosened the tie to the point that it was loosely hanging around his neck.

"I've learned over the years that it's best not to question the powers of Brooke Davis." Lucas admitted with a shrug, "Because the moment you think you have her pinned, she does something else that has you even more confused than when you started."

Brooke had proved that last night when she had blurted out the real reason that things had ended with Chase, it being the same reason that she hadn't found love over the past couple of years. Just when the brooding author thought that he knew the fashionista inside and out, she went and told him a confession that made him realise that he still didn't know everything there was to know about her. And the thought that someday he _would _know everything about her had hope fluttering in Lucas' heart.

Andy grunted slightly at Lucas' words. "I'll try to keep that in mind from now on."

Lucas grinned as he reached into the black bag that his suit had been hanging in when he had arrived, and pulled out his own tie and began to wrap it around his neck. "That would be a wise decision."

"It really would." Andy commented, a grin on his face as he looked up at Lucas. "Hey Luke? I just wanted to thank you, for standing up for me."

"It's my pleasure," the author assured as he placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, patting it slightly. "And I just want you to know that I am _genuinely _happy that you and my mom are getting married."

Andy smiled at those words, having known that the brooder had always wanted his mother to marry Keith. Therefore, it was a big deal that the blond had easily accepted him back into his mother's life after his uncle had died. It wasn't something that Lucas would have done for just anybody.

"That means a lot to me, Luke."

"Don't mention it."

Lucas sent one more smile Andy's way before he reached into his pocket, taking out a lone piece of paper as he slowly scanned over the speech that he had written about a week ago. It was a speech about how life was all about love: having someone to love, having them love you back. That was the key to happiness. Sure, he had borrowed a few words from the driver who had given him and Brooke that carriage ride a few years ago, but the rest was all him.

With his speech though, he wouldn't be just talking to his mother and Andy. He would be talking about all of the people present who had given up on the immensity of love. He wanted to give them hope; but more than anything, he wanted to touch Brooke somehow with his words, as if to convince her to give them another go with his words. Because she was one of those lost souls who had given up on love over the years and that killed him. It was the last thing he wanted for the brunette.

"Thinking about Brooke Davis again, Luke?"

Lucas chuckled. "Do I _really _have a face that gives it away when I'm thinking about her?"

"Yeah, it's kind of similar to the expression you get when you're brooding." Andy admitted, the smile that had been there since he had woken up still there. "The only difference is, instead of having your lips in a thin line, you have a goofy grin plastered on your face."

"Good to know, but why are we talking about that?" The author asked, a cheery grin stretching across his face. "You're getting married today."

"You don't have to pretend to be _that _cheerful, Lucas. This day isn't _just _about Karen and I, it's about our family as well. And you're a part of that family."

"Yo, Andrew!" A man called as he walked into the room, dressed up in his own suit as a grin stretched across his face, despite the fact that Andy was scowling at him for using his full name. "In a couple of minutes, you're going to be married. If you still want an out, I think you can be out the door before one of those neurotic chicks hunt you down."

Almost immediately, the author somehow knew that he was talking about Brooke and Haley. Though they weren't standing up for his mother, the two had been hell bent on making sure that they wedding went off without a hitch. Which translated to the fact that they were slowly driving everyone insane.

Andy shook his head before looking back at Lucas. "Sadly, that idiot is also a part of my family." He commented causing the blond to crack up laughing when Andy's other groomsmen frowned at the groom with an unimpressed look. "What? You're lucky you're still breathing, you're the guy who married my sister."

All of Andy's family from New Zealand had also been flown in for the wedding, including the older man's parents, sister, and his brother-in-law. His sister was actually standing up beside Deb for Lucas' mother, while Lucas and her husband stood up for Andy. Though he had only met him yesterday, the author couldn't help but notice the similarities between Andy's brother-in-law and Nathan's Uncle Cooper.

Hopefully, this wedding didn't turn out as bad as the last wedding that Cooper Lee had attended here in Tree Hill. Lucas wasn't sure if he would be able to handle another wedding with that stress-level.

"You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago." Andy voiced, raising an eyebrow at his brother-in-law, shaking his head as he glanced at his watch. Noticing it was almost time, his tightened his tie once again and his grin widened even more. "It's almost time."

"So, you're sure you don't want to run? 'Cause I could have them cue 'ready to run' out in the church if you wanted me to. "

"No, I'm ready for this."

"It's your funeral."

"You've been married for two years and you're still alive..."

"Yes, but the happiest time of my life was _three _years ago."

"That's my sister you're talking about."

Lucas shook his head in amusement as the two of them continued to banter, reminding him a lot of how he got along with Nathan. Hearing a knock at the door though, the blond almost chuckled when the younger Scott brother's head was the one the peeked in before walking fully into the room.

"Hey," Lucas greeted as he looked at his brother in confusion, squinting slightly when he saw how the brunette merely nodded at him. "What're you doing in here?"

"Honestly?" Nathan asked as he closed the door behind him, shaking his head. "I'm hiding from Haley and Brooke; the two of them are acting that neurotic that it's literally driving me insane. Then you have Owen and Rachel practically making out with each other - that being the reason Brooke is stressing out. Oh! And Skills was trying to give Jamie a beer - that being the reason that _both _Haley and Brooke are freaking out."

"He offered Jamie a beer, really?" The author asked, shaking his head at how immature his friend could be sometimes. He would definitely have to watch out for Skills later because Haley was sure to be gunning for him.

"Yeah. Peyton said he must have been buzzed so he didn't know what he was talking about." Nathan commented, shrugging his shoulders he took in Lucas' confused face. "Apparently they all had a beer before they came into the church, but we're under strict orders not to tell Karen."

The blond nodded at that, knowing that his mother would be clucking like a mother hen and hissing like a wildcat all at the same time if she were to learn that the people that she considered _all _to be her children had been out drinking in the parking lot before heading in to attend her wedding. Those were some fireworks Lucas wouldn't want to be there for.

"Anyway, I just thought I would come in and wish you good luck." Nathan said as he turned to face the groom, holding out a hand to shake Andy's as he smiled. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait until this wedding is over."

"Thanks, Nathan." Andy laughed.

"They are _not _that bad," Lucas commented, knowing that there was no way that Brooke and Haley could be acting that bad out in the church. Sure, them asking everyone if they were comfortable had probably gotten annoying after a while, but they meant well.

"James Lucas Scott, you will stay in here until the ceremony starts!" Haley scolded as she walked into the room, holding Jamie by the hand as she led him through the door, scowling as she shook her head. "And I expect you to behave, too," she warned, a smile lighting up her face when she saw Andy. "Hey Andy, only ten more minutes until it starts."

"We better go get our seats then," Nathan admitted as he walked up to his wife, wrapping an arm around her as he looked over at his son with a stern expression on his face. "And you better be good, Jimmi-Jam."

"Are you kidding? My Godson never misbehaves," Lucas snickered, causing his brother and best friend to scowl over at him. "No worries though, I'll watch him and make sure he doesn't get into the alcohol."

Haley shook her head. "That is _so _not funny."

Watching as his parents left the room, Jamie looked up at his uncle with a frown on his face. "Uncle Lucas, when you get married, do I have to be the ring bearer then too?"

The blond frowned, shaking his head. "Not if you don't want to, Bud."

"Good," Jamie sighed, clearly relieved, "because I don't like this tie."

**XXX**

Karen beamed as she stood in front of the mirror, smoothing all of the wrinkles out of the beautiful wedding gown that the fashionista had made for her. She had slowly watched as Brooke had sketched it one day, but an awe-struck expression had been etched on her face ever since she had slid into the dress earlier that day. Somehow, the dress that she was wearing had managed to surpass any of the images that she had thought up in her mind. She really did owe Brooke for this.

Not that the dress or location really mattered to her, all that mattered was that she was marrying the guy she loved. For all she cared, the two of them could have headed down to the courthouse with a marriage licence and she would have been just as thrilled. All that mattered to her at the very moment was that she was marrying Andy. She would have been completely okay without the well-designed wedding and hand-stitched wedding gown - not that she was complaining - as long as she had her friends and family there with her.

"Oh Karen," Deb murmured as she walked out of the bathroom after making sure that she had all of her make-up done, a large grin appearing on her face as the bride turned around to face her. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself," the brunette smiled as she took in the sight of the blonde woman in her violet coloured Maid of Honour dress. Walking over to Deb, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank-you for being here today."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Deb assured as she pulled away, tears springing into her eyes as she took in the look of pure happiness that had been etched on Karen's face all day. "I just can't believe you're getting married!"

"You can't!" Karen exclaimed, shaking her head as she thought about how well things were coming together. She and Andy were getting married and staying in Tree Hill, Lily was doing well, and it seemed as though Lucas was just a stretch away from having his own happy ending. "I'm still trying to process that this is all happening."

"Well, it is!" Deb smiled, "so if I were you, I would stop trying to process all of this and allow for yourself to be happy. You deserve it Karen, you really do."

"Thanks," Karen snivelled slightly, brushing away a couple of stray tears of happiness, smiling through the tears at her friend. "You do too, Deb, just so you know that."

"Knock, knock." Brooke announced, walking into the room as she beamed upon seeing the two women that she had always had such respect for. Karen was the mother that she had never had, and Deb had been a constant throughout her entire life. "I just thought I'd come and make sure all was okay with the dress."

"Everything is fine, Brooke." Karen chuckled as she pulled the brunette in for a tight hug, smiling when she felt the fashion icon return it just as fiercely. "The dress is everything I wanted, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, nor do you have to pay me." Brooke announced, the older woman opening her mouth to say something, but the fashionista merely shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't care what you say, Karen. There is no way you're paying for it," she beamed. "Think of it as my wedding gift to you."

"I'm not sure if I can accept that, Broke." Karen admitted, releasing the younger brunette, tears glistening in her eyes, "but I'll let it go anyway."

"Smart move," Brooke said, chuckling as she looked over at Deb, winking. "Don't think I forgot about you either," she said as she pulled the other woman in for a hug. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to say hello last night, but you look beautiful."

"And you're still the same Brooke Davis from high school - God help us." Deb teased, smiling when the brunette scowled at her playfully upon hearing the teasing. "Is everything set out there?"

"Assuming that someone somehow managed to separate Owen from Rachel, then we are all set out that way." Brooke assured, looking around the room for Lily and Andy's sister. Not seeing them though, she frowned, "aren't there supposed to be two more of you? Where's Lily?"

Karen's lips twitched into an automatic smile upon hearing her daughter's name. "Lily wanted to run over and wish Andy luck so his sister took her over to see him."

"Awe," Brooke gushed, her face instantly softening as she cooed over the little girl that she loved (and spoiled) just as much as she loved her Godson. "That's so sweet."

The two older women rolled their eyes at Brooke as Lily and an older woman, who Brooke assumed to be Andy's sister, walked into the room, and the brunette smiled at how cute the little girl looked in her dress.

"Luke said they're ready over there," Lily said, Brooke instantly looking down at the sound of the brooder's name, while the little girl beamed up at her mother who looked as though she were a real life princess. "Are you ready, Mommy?"

"Yes, I am."

Brooke smiled at the scene and pulled Karen in for one more hug, hoping with all of her might that she would be able to make it out into the church and into her seat without running into Lucas. Apparently, the service was supposed to start in five minutes.

"That's my cue to leave."

**XXX**

Brooke closed the door behind her as she smiled to herself. She had always been a huge fan of weddings, ever since her parents had dragged her along to some wedding when she had been four-years-old so they could show her off to all of their business friends, she had loved them. It was everything about them. The brunette loved the dresses, the vows, and more than anything, she loved how happy both the bride and groom looked in that one moment when they promised to love each other forever. That was what she wanted in life, all she wanted. She wanted someone to look at her with the same amount of love and adoration that Andy had for Karen, that Nathan had for Haley, or even the love that Owen held for her red-haired best friend.

There were small voices in the back of her head telling her that she had a chance for that sort of love if she only opened her heart to it, and not surprisingly, each and every one of those voices sounded like her friends. And they were telling her to open her heart to Lucas, because if she did, then there was a chance that it wouldn't end in heartbreak this time. They could have forever.

However, opening her heart wasn't as easy as a task. For the brunette, trust had always been hard for her and it was something that had only gotten worst over the years. And it was all because her heart had been stomped on every time she had opened it to someone, and those events still haunted her to this day. Not opening her heart though, that was just as scary as opening it again. The mere thought of having the chance for love, but letting it pass her by because of her fears, was something that didn't sit well with her at all. She _wanted _to be loved.

Shaking her head as she backed away from the door so she could head back to her seat where Peyton was waiting for her, Brooke took a deep breath to compose herself before she started walking along the hallway. The church truly was beautiful, it was the same one that Keith had almost married in during her junior year, and this time around the decorations were just as beautiful.

"You look beautiful, Brooke."

Brooke instantly paused after hearing Lucas' voice, her back stiffening as she turned to her right and saw the brooding author leaned against the wall wearing his tuxedo - a small smile on his face as he looked at her. The brunette sighed though, fully intending on walking away from him. After all, this wasn't the place for this. His mother was about to get married for God's sake!

"Wait," Lucas said, rushing to cut the brunette off once he realised that she was once again trying to walk away from him. The flight or fight response had always been strong in Brooke, and with him, it always seemed as if she went with the flight option. But, as his blue eyes bore into her, he knew this couldn't wait. "Just hear me out."

There was an optimistic look on the brooder's face, and Brooke had to look away from the intensity of it before she broke down. She had known that this was going to happen. The two of them had to talk but she had hoped that the two of them would be able to make it through the wedding without bringing up this drama. She needed more time to figure out what she wanted.

"We don't have anything to talk about, Luke." Brooke commented after a couple of moments, eager to get back to her seat, _away _from the blond. He anticipated her move though and instantly moved to stand in front of her again. "Lucas, _not _here! Your mother is about to get married in like, three minutes for Christ's sake!"

"We _do _have to talk, Brooke." The author said, shaking his head in disbelief over the fact that she honestly believed that they didn't. Lucas had to know once and for all where she stood. He took a deep breath, "about last night…"

Brooke scowled. "I told you to forget that ever happened."

"It _did _happen though, and we can't act like it didn't." The brooder pointed out, moving closer to her so his face was mere inches from hers. Deciding to take the first plunge, knowing that a part of Brooke was waiting for _him_ to say something, he spoke again. "And I'm glad it did."

Brooke looked down, pain etched into her face as she took in the meaning of his words. Lucas was happy it had happened because it had apparently helped him with whatever feelings he had been struggling with himself. And that hurt. It shouldn't have, the brunette knew that, merely because she had waited over four years to hear Lucas say that he loved her - that it was her that he wanted. But at the same time, she had never expected it to happen. They weren't supposed to be more than friends.

"Why?" She rasped out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucas asked, a frown on his face as he used his hand to lift up the fashionista's face, his hand cupping her cheek as she slowly closed her eyes as if she didn't want to look at him. Which she didn't - it would merely break the resolve that she had spent years building up. "Brooke, we need to talk because I'm in-"

"Don't," Brooke said, cutting him off as she backed up, holding out her hand to stop him as he headed towards her. Taking a deep breath, the brunette ran her fingers through her hair in frustration before she looked back up at him. "Just _don't_, Lucas."

"I know this is hard for you, Brooke, I know that I've hurt you in the past." Lucas began again, his azure eyes locking onto her hazel, his heart pounding in his chest as he paused. "I'm not going to stand here and say I didn't, because I know that I have, but that doesn't change the way that I feel. It doesn't change the fact that I love-"

Brooke made a face. "Why?" She demanded, tears springing into her eyes as she once again cut him off from saying the three words that would tear down all of her walls upon hearing them. Seeing that he was confused, she elaborated. "Why are you doing this _now_, Luke? After three years of no contact, we have finally managed to build a strong friendship. Why would you jeopardize that _now_?"

"I've tried to bury it," Lucas admitted as he looked down, suddenly finding his shoes interesting before he looked back at her and reached out to rub her arm, pleased when she didn't flinch away. "But I can't fight it anymore." A shadow of a smile appeared on his face, "you can't fight love, you know?"

Brooke shook her head in disbelief. "You're willing to risk our friendship - _again_, may I add - because you're under the misguided impression that you love _me_ - _again_?"

"It's not misguided, Brooke!" Lucas defended, squinting at her a little when she snorted in disbelief. "I don't know when it happened, but at some point over these past few months I've fallen in love with you all over again. That's assuming I ever stopped in the first place."

A fire lit in Brooke's eyes. "You don't get to say that to me. Not after you chose _Peyton_ over me, not after you chose _Lindsay_ over me! You claim that you never stopped loving me, huh? Well, I would love to know what dream world you've been living in because it sure as hell isn't this one, Lucas! We have been over since high school!"

Lucas shook his head. "You know that's not true."

Brooke sighed, knowing what he meant by that. The two of them would never be over, no matter what happened from this moment on. Their love would always be there, shadowing over everything else. They would never be over.

"I love you, Brooke."

"_Love _has never been our problem, Luke."

"I know. And I know that this isn't fair to you, none of it has been, but I know what I want now." Lucas promised as he moved in front of her, reaching for her hand as he intertwined their fingers. "You couldn't count on my before, but you can now. I know who I want."

Brooke released a breath after looking into his eyes, seeing the look that she had somehow missed over the past few weeks. It was the look that all of her friends had been telling her about and the love was shining so clearly that she honestly didn't know how she could have missed it. And that scared her.

"That's the problem, Luke. You've _never _known who it is that you've wanted, and I'm always the one that you run to when you're feeling conflicted and-"

"-Or maybe you're the one I run to when it all makes sense," Lucas argued as he tried to convince the brunette to hear him out. This hadn't been what he had intended on doing when he had cornered her; he had just wanted to make sure that she didn't avoid him. Oh well. It was too late to turn back now. "When I look at the past, everything comes back to you. No matter what happened or who we were with, we always came back to each other."

He waited for her to say something, but for the first time since they had begun talking, she had stopped fighting him. He took that as a good sign and released her hands, knowing she wouldn't run, and one of his hands caressed her cheek while the other one ran up her arm.

Then, as if taking part in a dance that they had long ago perfected, Lucas leaned down and brought her lips crashing down against hers, the brunette's arms instantly wrapping around his neck as they released all of the pent up feelings that they had refused to let out the last time they had kissed.

This didn't even compare to the drunken kiss that the two of them had shared three years ago, that one had been done in a moment where their alcohol levels had lowered their inhibitions to the point where they did what they wanted without thinking about the consequences. However, this one was a fierce kiss that held nothing but love and desire all at the same time.

Before they could go any further, Brooke realised where they were and what they were doing, instantly ripping herself out his hold as she backed away slowly, and tried to regain her breath. She didn't know how she could have let that happen, nor could she understand how she could have been stupid enough to allow that one simple kiss to affect her _that _much. Not when nothing could come out of it. Because _they _couldn't happen - one of them would end up hurt.

"That shouldn't have happened," Brooke said, her voice wary as if she were trying to convince herself as well. There had been a spark in that kiss that she hadn't felt in years though and it was one that she had never felt with anyone other than Lucas.

"Brooke-"

"No," Brooke all but shouted, a frown on her face as she tried to think of a way for them to get out of this with their friendship still intact. "This is all my fault," she murmured, knowing that this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't opened her mouth last night. "That shouldn't have happened."

"Why not?"

Brooke snorted. "Because _we _can't happen."

"Don't say that, Pretty Girl." The blond pleaded, his heart breaking as she began to shake her head, as if she was trying to block out all of her thoughts. Her heart was telling her to do one thing, he knew that, but there was a small part of her brain telling her that this couldn't work. "This _can _happen, and it could work out."

"No, it won't." She said, looking up at him as one sole tear rolled down hear cheek, effectively causing his heart to twinge as she scrunched her eyes up to keep more tears from spilling out. "It never does, and one of us is going to end up hurt. It's what _always _happens."

"It won't happen this time. We don't _have _to end badly," Lucas promised as he shook his head, refusing to believe that the two of them weren't meant to find their way back to each other. They were meant to be, he knew that. "I love you, and we could have forever. That life that we dreamed up in New York could become a reality if you-"

"-That's all it's supposed to be, though, Luke!" Brooke hissed, trying to keep her voice down as she tried to get him to back off because there was no way she would be able to control herself if he kept saying all the things she needed to hear. "_A dream_."

With that, the brunette shook her head and finally stormed past him and in the direction of where all of their friends were sitting, anxiously waiting for the ceremony to start.

"It's _my _dream," the author whispered as he turned around and faced the way Brooke had just headed, intending on following her when a voice behind him stopped him.

"You ready, Luke?"

It was Andy.

He nodded his head, releasing a deep breath as he turned back around and followed the older man to the front of the alter where the would wait for his mother to walk down the aisle. Standing in his position though, Lucas' eyes instantly flew to where the brunette was sitting with Peyton on one side, Rachel and Owen on the other. But she refused to look up and meet his eyes.

**XXX**

"Do you, Andrew Jonathon Hargrove, take Karen Eileen Roe, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for all the days of your life?"

The largest smile imaginable stretched across Andy's face as he looked into the brunette's eyes, knowing that he would never tire of waking up to seeing her each morning. That was why he nodded, and answered quickly as he allowed Karen to place the golden band on his finger. "I do."

The vicar smiled, turning his gaze on the beaming bride. "Now, do you Karen Eileen Roe, take Andrew Jonathon Hargrove, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for all the days of your life?"

Karen smiled, nodding her head slightly as her own golden band was slipped onto her finger. "I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The vicar said, a large smile on his face as he turned to look at the groom who was grinning like an idiot. "Andrew, you may now kiss your lovely bride."

"You better listen to him," Karen teased slightly, a squeal emitting from her mouth as Andy pulled her into his arms and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her gently, before she got the chance to even move.

Everyone in the church stood up and applause filled the small church as everyone looked on with smiles on their faces. That was what was so great about weddings. Even if the bride and groom only had a fifty-fifty shot of making it work, at that moment when the said 'I do,' they erased all of your doubts and made you believe that they would make it.

After several moments though, Lucas scowled when he noticed that the older man still had his mom in a lip-lock. "Andy, that's my _mom_."

Jamie frowned up at him, confused by what his uncle was saying. "But I let daddy kiss _my _mom."

**XXX**

"Woo, Karen and Andy!" Peyton called out as she stood up, a smile lighting up her face as the couple finally pulled away from each, turning to look at all of their guests with slight blushes on their faces. Nevertheless, they looked happy. And that was all that mattered.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I never understood why people always got so emotional on wedding days," she commented, even though she was smiling and was genuinely happy for the couple. "I mean, you only have a fifty-fifty shot at making it work."

The blonde turned to glower at the red-haired woman, a disbelieving grin on her face. She knew that deep down that Rachel was happy for the bride and groom, just as everyone else was, and it would only be a matter of time before the model's attitude wouldn't fool anyone.

"Ah, how shocking." Peyton teased, deciding it would be better if she just let her roommate live in denial for a while instead of calling her out. "A woman who doesn't believe in marriage."

"I'm just saying marriage is only a signed piece of paper." Rachel defended as everyone slowly left the church, her boyfriend's arms wrapping around her waist as she reached down to get her purse. "If you really love someone, you don't need a marriage to prove it. And there's no need to cry over it."

"Shut up," Brooke muttered, her two roommates instantly looking down to look at where she was still sitting, Peyton chuckling at the sight of the fashionista wiping a tear away from her cheek while the redhead scoffed. "It is completely normal to get emotional at a wedding."

"At your own wedding, _maybe_," the redhead relented, shaking her head at her best friend. Shrugging, she allowed Owen to lead her away, a large grin on her face as she looked back at the fashion icon over her shoulder. "You're just pathetic."

"Ignore her; she just doesn't want to admit that she would someday like to have her own wedding." Peyton smirked as she grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged Brooke to her feet, rubbing Brooke's arm in concern. "You gonna be okay, B Davis?"

Brooke nodded as she chuckled. "Yeah, you should have seen me at Keith's _almost _wedding to Jules. The wedding never happened, but still I ended up crying all because of Lucas' speech."

Peyton grinned. "Wow, maybe Rachel was right. Maybe you are just pathetic."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I'm just messing with you," the curly-haired woman assured as they waited for everyone to pass so they would be able to get out of the church themselves so they could get to the reception. Looping an arm around Brooke, she nudged her. "You're not pathetic; you're just a hopeless romantic. When we were kids and watched _Lady & the Tramp_, you cried too, remember?"

"Because it was _cute _when their noses touched!"

"Hey Brooke?" Peyton asked as the moved to leave the church, turning to face the brunette as something crossed her mind. "Can you find another way over to the reception? I just realised that I left my present for Karen and Andy over at Tric."

Brooke shrugged, "I could always run over to get it with you," she commented as she took out her cell phone and checked the time. "The reception doesn't really won't start for another hour because they have to get their pictures and everything taken."

"No, it's okay." The blonde assured as she smiled at her best friend, rubbing Brooke's arm as she leaned in for a hug before letting go. "I know how much you love weddings; I don't want you to miss anything."

Brooke hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Brooke sighed as she tried to think of who she could grab a ride with, but before she could even open her mouth, from her other side, Rachel grabbed her wrist and began pulling her along. "What the hell is up with you, Bitch?" She paused, looking up at the ceiling, wincing. "Sorry."

Rachel snorted. "Millicent and Mouth have a bet going that Owen and I are going to end up having slutty wedding sex," she admitted as she pulled the fashion icon outside where the bartender had brought his truck around for them. "And I have no intention of letting Millie win this bet, so you're sticking with me so it _can't _happen."

Brooke shook her head, "well, that solves that problem."

One million more to go.

**XXX**

She couldn't believe that she had forgotten the wedding present she had bought, at Tric. It was as if she was a little girl who had attended a birthday party - leaving present home. It just wasn't supposed to happen. Luckily, the place for the reception was not too far away from Tric and she would make it there in record time, long before the happy couple arrived.

They truly deserved to be happy too. After all, with the hell that the two of them had been through over the past few years, there was no doubt in her mind that both Karen and Andy deserved all of the happiness that they would be able to find. Moreover, if they managed to find that happiness by staying in Tree Hill, then she wasn't going to complain because she loved having them back in town just as much as everyone else did.

Peyton shook her head in amusement when she realised that they had all left Tree Hill to find themselves, only for each and every one of them to slowly return to the small town. Not that the blonde was surprised by that, the blushing bride hadn't been joking all of those years ago when she had said that Tree Hill would always be their home. And it was. There had never been a time, even when she had been with Julian, that she had felt as at peace as she did when she was home - even _with _Rachel there.

"Damn it," she muttered as she realised that she had once again became trapped by her thoughts, quickly picking up her pace as she rushed down the steps of Tric and headed out to her car that was parked out on the street. Walking would have been a little faster (and easier) if she hadn't been wearing six-inch heels, but her brunette best friend had insisted that she wear heels, despite the fact that Peyton was _sure _that low-top Chucks would have been completely fine.

That was a debate for later though, Peyton mused as she momentarily took her eyes off where she was headed and looked down into her purse so she could find her keys. Feeling herself collide with a hard chest though, the blonde stumbled slightly upon impact but was saved from falling flat on her face when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and steadied her.

Peyton grinned sheepishly as she gently removed herself from the arms, steadying herself on her own feet as she looked up to thank the guy who had saved her from _probably _injuring herself. All words died on her tongue though as she took in whom it was, her mouth dropping as her eyes widened.

"Hello, Peyton." He said simply, sending her a smile that she had long ago fallen in love with.

"Jake?"

It was official. She must have fallen and hit her head because there was no way in heaven or on earth that Jake Jagielski was standing in front of her after four years. Peyton couldn't believe her eyes as she took in the sight of the man in front of her. Honestly, he looked as though he hadn't aged a day since she had last seen him; he even had slight stubble on his chin. What she concentrated on was his smile and eyes though, it was definitely him. After avoiding Tree Hill for years, it seemed as though the man that she had once loved was back in town.

"It's been a while," Jake admitted after a couple of moments of silence, his eyes scanning over her features as he noticed the differences between the Peyton he had loved back in high school and the one he saw now. The big one was the hair, but even with the darker blonde and relaxed curls, she looked beautiful.

She smiled slightly, words escaping her for that one moment as she tried to think of something to say. He was wrong though, it had been longer than _a while _since they had last seen each other. Actually, the last time they had had any contact with each other had been when he had sent her back to Tree Hill senior year; when he had sent her back to Lucas.

"It's good to see you, Jake." She whispered, a smile lighting up her face as she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug - almost believing that if she didn't have a hold on him that he would disappear from her life once again. When he returned the hug though, a wide grin crossed her face as she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Confusion crossing her face when she realised that someone was missing, "where's Jenny?"

As soon as she asked the question, a weight weighed heavily on her heart, as her mind thought up the reasons why the sweet little girl wasn't with her father. One reason came in the image of a dark-haired woman who wore way to much eyeliner, which made Peyton feel sick to her stomach as she thought of the possibility that Nikki now had custody of Jenny. It had always been a fear of Jake's - as well as her own.

"She's with her grandparents for the day," Jake answered honestly, a smile on his face when he saw how the blonde's face had fallen slightly at his words. "I'm sure she'd like to meet you though."

Peyton frowned. "How long are you in town?"

Jake's lips cracked into a smile, "you're looking at Tree Hill's newest citizen."

"Is it come home year, or something?"

However, despite her joke, Peyton's lips twitched up into one of the largest smiles that had ever stretched across her face. Jake was moving home. After so many years, he was finally going to be back and that made it happier than she could remember being lately. How this could affect her this much after this much time, she didn't understand - well she partially did - but that didn't erase the happy feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach once she had seen him smile. Actually, it felt a lot like butterflies.

Not that she was surprised by the feeling. The only person who had ever given her butterflies and made her act like such a girl, was Jake. There had always been something about the young father that had always captivated her in a way that no one else had. In the past, her relationship with Nathan had merely been physical, her relationship with Lucas had been the two of them _trying _to hold onto something so their lives made sense, and her relationship with Julian had been a result of her trying to find a way to fill an ache in her heart that she didn't know how to fix on her own. With Jake though, it had been pure love.

Her thoughts were interrupted though as Jake took in her appearance once more, a confused expression covering his face as he took in the formal attire she was sporting, as well as the expertly wrapped present in her hands.

"I'm not keeping you, am I?" He asked, almost laughing when Peyton blinked in confusion and frowned slightly at his words. Looking at her with raised eyebrows, he gestured to the present. "You look like you were headed somewhere…before you crashed into me."

Peyton rolled her eyes at those words as she looked down at the small package in her hands, her eyes widening slightly when she realised that she was going to be late for the wedding reception. "Crap, I'm late."

"Where're you headed?"

"Wedding reception," the blonde answered truthfully, "Karen got married."

"Karen, really?" Jake asked, a smile lighting up his face when Peyton nodded.

It was nice to know that the older woman had found happiness, especially after the trouble that she'd had raising Lucas alone - he knew what it was like to raise a child on your own - but then again, Karen had never really been alone, she'd had Keith. Still, he was happy for her.

"That's great. Congratulate her for me, okay?"

It was as if a light bulb went off in the blonde's head.

"Actually," Peyton said as she took in how Jake was wearing a pair of dark-wash jeans and a button up shirt, something that was surely acceptable for a wedding reception. "If you have nothing to do, you could tag along." She paused, "if you want to, that is. We could catch up, but you don't have to if you don't-"

Jake smiled. "I'll go. I would love to catch up, actually."

The curly-haired woman nodded at those words and led Jake to her comet, a smile on her face the entire time as he easily slid into the passenger seat and relaxed as she started up the car and drove off.

**XXX**

Dimples indented Brooke's cheeks as she snapped another picture of Owen and Rachel dancing with each other to some slow song. She took the picture from a distance though because she had been the picture-Nazi all night (according to the redhead) and the model had threatened to smash the camera if she saw the fashionista taking one more picture of her and Owen.

The brunette couldn't help it though, the redhead and Owen made such a cute couple that she _had _to have pictorial evidence of all their cute moments. If only for the sole reason of using them as blackmail later on when the situation called for it. And it wasn't as if she had _only _been taking pictures of the bartender and Rachel. She had also managed to get a couple of her Naley, and of course the bride and groom, and there were even a couple of Peyton and Jake.

Upon seeing the blonde walk into the reception, Brooke had marched up to her and had been fully prepared to rant about how long it had taken Peyton to get over to the reception, but words had left her when she had seen the arm candy that she had been sporting. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Peyton about it yet, so Brooke didn't know _why _the hot dad was in town, but she was happy for her friend. Jake still seemed like the sweet guy he had been in high school. And, even after all of these years apart, it seemed like Peyton still had a soft spot for him.

Which was great for the solitary reason that Rachel and Peyton could no longer tease her about the Lucas-thing because she had dirt on the two of them now. Not that she wasn't happy for them, because she was. Owen seemed to make Rachel act like a better person and if Peyton was still into Jake, then that was fine with her too. All of her friends deserved to have their happy endings.

Suddenly Jamie came into her line of sight and the brunette smiled when she noticed how cute her Godson looked today, even though he had long ago taken his tie off - which he had lost, much to Haley's dismay. The fashion icon didn't mind though, Haley scolding Jamie had made a cute picture.

A frown instantly crossed her face when she saw how Rachel pulled herself away from Owen so she could lean down and whisper something to Jamie before the redhead handed him something. Before she could even begin to think of what it was, the little boy smiled and ran over to his Godmother with a large grin on his face.

"Hey, Aunt Brooke." He greeted, smiling up at her with a toothy grin that Brooke had long ago learned was a sure sign for trouble. It seemed like whenever he gave her that grin, she melted and it all ended the same - her being scolded by Haley. Because it didn't matter if it had been Jamie's idea in the first place, _she _was the Godmother and she was supposed to be the mature one to say no. According to Haley, anyway.

"Hey, Handsome." Brooke grinned as she crouched down so she was at the same level at the little boy who was getting cuter by the day. Pulling him in for a hug, she kissed his cheek and laughed when he cried out, furiously trying to wipe off the lipstick stain. "What can I do for you?"

"Rachel sent me over here to distract you so you would stop taking pictures."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow at those words, her head instantly flying up so she could send the model a questioning glance, her face falling into a scowl when Rachel merely sent her a smug grin.

"She even paid me ten bucks."

"Well, I guess you better get distracting me then, huh?" Brooke asked, a grin instantly replacing her scowl as she looked back at Jamie. "Now, what can we do?" She pondered, tapping her chin in thought, an action that Jamie instantly mimicked causing her to laugh as she smiled. "How about a dance? I know that you've had to beat the other ladies away today with a stick, but do you think you could fit me somewhere into the schedule?"

Jamie didn't even think over her words before he nodded. "Anything for you, Aunt Brooke."

"Thanks, Buddy." Brooke grinned as she accepted the small hand that he held out for her, allowing him to lead her out to the dance floor as she tried not to think about the similarity that Jamie's words held to the words that his uncle had once said to her.

The two of them swayed back and forth to the lyrics of some cheesy song, Brooke singing softly along with the words as Jamie laughed at his Godmother. As the song ended though, Brooke sent a mock glare at him and pulled him into her arms, tickling his sides.

"And _what _is so funny, Mister?"

Jamie laughed, trying to squirm away from her. "Nothing. But I thought you said you were always right, Aunt Brooke?"

"I _am _always right."

"Nuh-uh," Jamie said as he continued to laugh, beaming up at his Godmother as she stopped tickling him, keeping him wrapped up in her arms. "Daddy said that you couldn't sing." He frowned, "and he was right. Which means that you aren't _always _right."

Brooke scowled at those words. Nathan was trying to turn Jamie against her! Almost instantly, she released her hold on the small boy and straightened up, her hands resting on her hips as she searched the crowd for the younger Scott brother.

"Nathan!" She shouted, almost smirking in satisfaction when the brown-haired man winced and looked over from where he and Haley were chatting with Peyton and Jake. His signature smirk was plastered on his face and she gently ushered Jamie in his direction. "Control your offspring."

"And you thought Momma was crazy," Jamie said as he looked up at his father, shaking his head at his logic. He loved both his mother and Godmother, but there was no way that his mom was as crazy as his Aunt Brooke was.

"She is," Nathan said straight away, Haley smacking him on the shoulder while Jake and the blonde cracked up, laughing at the couple's antics. Leaning in to place a kiss on his wife's lips though, Nathan grinned. "But there is no way you're as crazy as, Brooke. She's ready for the asylum…and have I mentioned how sexy you look today?"

Jamie frowned at his father's words. "_Dad_," he whined, rolling his eyes at Nathan as he scoffed in disgust. "That's my mom you're talking about…I'm going to find Lily."

"Nathan," Brooke growled as she walked up to the small group, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked at Nathan with her face stretched into an annoyed expression. "Four years, _that _is how long it took me to mould Jamie into the perfect little sidekick." She scoffed, "who the hell do you think you are, ruining all of my corrupting?"

"His _father_," Nathan suggested, smirking at the Davis woman as he led his wife out onto the dance floor, chuckling the entire time when Haley muttered something about them being worst than brother and sister.

"I can't believe him!" Brooke cried as she looked over at her blonde roommate with a pout of her face, obviously upset by the fact that the brunette man had somehow turned her beloved Godson against her. "And the nerve of Jamie, I never said I could _actually _sing." She pouted, "Do you know what this means, P Sawyer? I have to start from scratch!"

Peyton didn't offer and sympathy though, instead she rolled her eyes at Brooke's behaviour and turned all of her attention back on Jake - not that the brunette was surprised. The blonde had spent the whole night with the hot (and hopefully single) dad all night and suddenly Brooke was finding herself wishing that the two of them would get back together. She had always liked Jake but she wouldn't say anything for now. After all, she didn't even know if Peyton was still into him.

After all, harbouring feelings for the guy that you hadn't been with in over four years wasn't really realistic. Thinking about her current situation with Lucas, Brooke frowned. Or maybe, it was a little more believable than she had originally thought. She would just have to ask her friend about it later.

Then, as if someone up there had heard her, Jake's cell phone began ringing and he excused himself so he could take the call which left the two friends alone. It would be the perfect chance for the two of them to chat, and Peyton seemed to have the same thought in mind because the two of them instantly headed over to a small table that rested beside the dance floor.

The fashion icon never got the chance to interrogate the blonde on whatever possible feelings that she could have for her high school love interest though. The moment they had sat down, Peyton had turned to face her with an expectant expression on her face, and Brooke knew in that moment that the manager of Tric had finally decided to call her out on whatever had been bothering her all day.

"Now that we're alone," Peyton began as she looked at her friend pointedly, "I want to know what's up with you. Your mind has been somewhere else all day, Brooke, and it only got worst after you went to make sure everything was okay with Karen's dress. And since you're _my _best friend, I expect you to spill right now."

Brooke sighed as she looked at the blonde, a sad smiled on her face. "It's nothing really, it's just Lucas," she admitted, sighing once again as she thought about what happened between the two of them in the church earlier. "Some things happened and…I don't know... it's really got me feeling a little jaded today."

Peyton frowned in concern. "What things?"

"Nothing for you to worry your little head about," Brooke said as she sent a smile at her friend, her eyes instantly looking onto Jake's form as he talked to someone on the phone. "But can I just say that I am _beyond _pissed with you right now, P Sawyer?" She looked at Peyton, "_both _of us showed up here date-less, only for you to return with the stud over there on your arm. Since when is he back in town?"

Peyton shrugged. "That question never really came up, and I don't really care when he got here. I'm just glad that he's back for good - I've missed having him around."

"He's staying?"

"Yeah."

Brooke grinned. "Well, as great as that is, I really want to know want to know what is with all of the ex-boyfriends showing up out of the woodwork? First Chase and now Jake, who the hell is next?"

"Felix."

"God, let's hope not." Brooke laughed, cringing slightly upon thinking of the idiot that she had dated back in high school. He had been a _hot _idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. Looking back at Peyton though, she smiled. "I really do think that it's great that Jake is back though. You seem happy."

That was one of the reasons that the fashion icon had always loved Jake. Besides the fact that she had never been into him, although she would admit that he _was _easy on the eyes, he had always had a way of making her blonde best friend happier than she had ever seen her. No matter what was happening in his life at the time, he had always done his best to be there for Peyton whenever he could. What the two of them had shared had been real. And, judging by the smile that had been permanently etched into Peyton's face, Brooke was pretty sure that something was still there.

Plus she refused to believe that Jake running into Peyton today had been mere chance. Brooke Davis did _not_ believe in chance. She believed in love and fate. Which was what this had been - _fate_.

"I _am _happy."

"That's great, Peyton." Brooke smiled, patting her friend on the arm before a mischievous smile lit up her face as she nudged the blonde. "So…is he seeing anyone? I mean, he just moved back so unless someone came with him, I very much doubt he's off the market."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Peyton! I need to know if there's going to be a Jeyton reunion," the brunette gushed, her romantic side that always came out during weddings finally coming into play as she bounced on her seat like an overactive child. "Please?" Peyton shook her head and Brooke sighed. "Fine, but can you at least tell me if there's _any chance _at a reunion between the two of you?"

"We're friends, Brooke. Beyond that, I don't know what will happen."

"Right, you're just friends and you're going to take it slow." Brooke mocked, rolling her eyes at the curly-haired woman before she sent her friend a serious look. "If you ask me, this is feeling like major déja vu to me. A Jeyton reunion for a wedding, the hot dad looking _mighty _fine, a slightly deluded blonde claiming that they were going to take it slowly…and if I remember correctly, the two of you ended up doing _it _the last time this happened."

"Brooke!" Peyton scolded.

"What? Earlier you were the one that said you could go for some slutty wedding sex!"

"Oh, don't even-"

"You mind if I interrupt?" Lucas asked as he walked up to the table, sending a pleading look at the blonde before looking over to Brooke, holding his hand out expectantly. "Dance with me."

Brooke sighed. "Didn't we settle this earlier?"

"No, you walked away earlier." Lucas commented, arching an eyebrow as he grinned at the brunette. "Fine, I'll give you a choice. Either dance with me, or tell me that you're in love with me."

Peyton's mouth dropped as she looked at her two friends in shock as the fashion icon accepted the author's hands and the two of them made their way out onto the dance floor. Apparently, she had missed something _huge_.

"I'm still pissed with you," Brooke muttered as Lucas pulled her into his arms, the two of them swaying gently to the music as she fought to keep all of her defences up. She had expertly managed to avoid him ever since they had kissed in the church but it appeared as though that was over as his arms wrapped loosely around her, her own hands resting on his shoulders.

"Oh, I know." Lucas chuckled as he tightened his hold on her slightly as they continued to sway, refusing to give her the chance to run away from him this time. "But we still need to talk."

Brooke tipped her head back so she could look up at them, their eyes latching onto each other's as she tried to decipher whatever thoughts were going through the brooder's mind. From the kiss earlier, and the way he had tried to convince her that they could work, it was obvious what the blond wanted; he wanted her. At least he thought he did. The only problem was that _she _didn't know what the hell she wanted.

"I know," she whispered.

She was lying to herself though; she _did _know what she wanted. Brooke wanted nothing more than to be with the brooder again but with her mind and heart telling her two different outcomes, she was beyond confused at the moment. As she sighed, her gaze locked onto Haley and Nathan, the brunette sending her a smile before she looked back up at Lucas.

She was in such a _huge _need of a Haley heart-to-heart right now.

"What happened to us?"

Brooke nearly choked on air as Lucas murmured the one question that he had never really asked her before. In the past, all he had done was accept the reasons that she had given him and, for a brief time, he had tried to win her back but he had never asked her what had happened to the two of them. And in reality, the question startled her so much that she had to look away from him as she tried to think of what the hell really _had _happened to the two of them.

In theory, it was a simple question to answer, but in reality it was so much more complicated than that. Brooke knew that she would never be able to explain how their relationship had fallen to pieces before they had even realised it had been happening. It was honestly as if they had went from being happy and in love one day, to being broken-hearted and _over with _the next.

There were so many factors that had resulted in them breaking up senior year, and the brunette could say any of those reasons as an explanation. After the shooting, the two of them had drifted too much and hadn't been able to find their way back. She had built a wall up around her heart that he hadn't managed to break through it. He hadn't called her when he was away. They never had time to just be alone with each other. She hadn't trusted his love for her and had pushed him off to Peyton. He had been too hell bent on saving Peyton that he hadn't noticed that _they _were in need of saving themselves…

…Peyton had said that she had fallen in love with Lucas.

"Because nothing has ever felt as right as this," Lucas continued when Brooke didn't offer him a response, looking down at the brunette that was in his arms as he squinted at her. Brooding. "I've been thinking about it all day, and I can't…I don't understand why we ended back then. And I guess it's because I've never really understood it."

And he hadn't.

After he had returned to Tree Hill, things had seemed to have gotten back on track between the two of them and he could vividly remember how happy the two of them had been at Nathan and Haley's rehearsal dinner. Then the next day, it had been as though a switch had been flicked. Brooke had found out about the kiss that he had purposely kept from her because it hadn't meant anything to him, because he had _known _that she would have run in the other direction if he had known the truth.

And she had.

"There's nothing to understand, Lucas." Brooke sighed, surprising even herself, by summing all of the reasons that they had ended up into one sentence. "We gave up on each other."

There was a truth that was ringing in her words that Lucas looked down in shame, remembering yesterday when he had told Haley that he had ever regretted giving up on the cheery brunette in the first place. She was right, that had been what had happened. At some point, he had been blinded and the former cheer-captain had lost all faith in him and had given up on him, and on them. And, instead of fighting as he should have, he had eventually given up as well.

That wasn't going to happen this time though.

As his gaze moved to land back on Brooke, the author swore that that wouldn't be the case this time. There was no way that he would be able to give up on the fashionista this time, and he was willing to wait it out and prove it to her.

"Giving up on you was the worst mistake of my life," Lucas voiced as he stared into Brooke's eyes, his tone completely serious as he ceased their swaying, removing his hands so he could bring them up to cup her cheeks. "It won't happen again."

Brooke just frowned. "You don't know that, Lucas."

A light smile crossed Lucas' lips when he realised that she had finally stopped yelling at him, telling him that it couldn't happen. As far as he was concerned, that was progress at any rate. It seemed as if the brunette was finally _willing _to accept what was happening between them. She was no longer angry - she just didn't have faith.

But he would slowly restore her faith in him, and in them.

He was going to fight for her.

"Yes I do, Brooke." Lucas smiled as he tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear, his voice soft as she visibly softened her expression as she looked at him. Leaning in so their faces were mere inches apart for the second time that day, the Scott smirk that frustrated her to no end appeared on his face.

"And how do you know that?"

His eyes momentarily flicked over to where Peyton and Jake were sitting, smiles on both of their faces before he turned back to face her, his blue eyes holding nothing but the love that she had longed to see for so long.

"People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

Sighing, Brooke opened her mouth to say something back to him, wishing that she could think of something to say to him. Speeches and spoken declarations of love had never been her thing though. That had been why she had written him those letters in high shool, she had written down everything that she couldn't say to his face.

"And I'm willing to wait, Brooke, however long you need." Lucas promised, his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest. At the same time though, this had been the most at peace he had felt with himself in a long time. "I'm going to spend everyday proving to you that I'm serious about this. And I'm going to fight for you this time, because there is no one else I could ever be with and I would rather be alone than without you."

A large smile lit up her face as she pushed all of her doubts aside, deciding to just let things play out instead of spending all of her time worrying. She had no need to, Lucas had told her that. And he was going to prove it to her as well - he was finally going to fight for her.

"I love you, Brooke Davis."

This time she didn't fight him, she gave in.

Without any hesitation, the fashion icon took a deep breath and leaned in, pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss. It wasn't as heated as the one they had shared earlier, but as she brought her hands up to bury them in his hair, the fashionista could feel the love that they shared between them.

"Well, it's about time."

Smiling into the kiss, the brunette resisted the urge to tear herself out of Lucas' arms so she could slap the smug redhead. Instead, she just removed one of her hands from the author's hair and proceeded to flip the model off - not once breaking the kiss.

-TBC-


	18. I'm Still Afraid

**AN: **Youtube has become my life over the past couple of days. I've been watching old Brucas clips for inspiration, though I truly love the version of the brooder that I created in this story, but I felt the need to watch old clips to see why it was that I fell in love with them in the first place. Not that I've forgotten, but I'm going to tie some of those old scenes and such into this story. Research has been done and, now that their feelings are out in the open, we are going into full-on fluff mode.

Warning – updates may be a little slower.

School is starting up again and _apparently _studying should be "the main concern during your senior year."

*rolls eyes*

* * *

**I'm Still Afraid**

Four weeks.

Twenty-eight days.

One-hundred & ninety-_something _hours.

Brooke paused in her strides as that thought crossed her mind, momentarily wishing that she had paid more attention in math back during high school, but she didn't let it faze her long as a large smile instantly stretched across her face. It didn't matter how she put it, it all meant the same thing.

It had been four weeks since the brooding blond had vowed to fight for her at his mother's wedding and there had been a smile etched onto her face ever since. Though she would admit that even after she had kissed Lucas at the reception, she had been a little sceptical about the author's promise, but he had kept it.

Every time an opportunity came to pass, Lucas had been going out of his way to prove to her that he wasn't going anywhere this time, and so far, he had delivered. And if the fashion icon was being honest with herself, it seemed as though the author was absolutely enjoying the whole fighting-for-her thing. Even though there had been no _major _developments since the two of them had kissed at the wedding reception at his mother's wedding a month ago, Lucas hadn't given up, nor had he pushed her to rush their relationship further along. Apparently, he had not been kidding when he had said that he would wait as long as he had to until she was completely ready.

He didn't even seem bothered by the fact that she hadn't been able to tell him that she loved him, even though she _did _love him. Since they were taking it slowly this time and taking the time to build their relationship up, the author wasn't throwing the 'I love yous' around at every chance he got, but he had told her several times over the past few weeks. Each time though, he had assured her that she didn't have to say it back, not until she was ready. The fact that she was willing to give him another chance was enough proof for him to know how she felt about him.

Damn, he was too good to be true.

Nevertheless, even after watching him prove himself for a month, there would still be a moment every now and again when her insecurities would get hold of her and she would question what she was doing. She was still afraid, but as each day went by those voices in her head were slowly becoming lower and lower until the point she was fairly sure that they would soon be non-existent. Either way, she wasn't going to let her high school insecurities drive them apart this time. Lucas was trying and he hadn't done anything for her to _have _those fears. For once in her life, she was going to stop worrying about what _could _happen and enjoy it.

And she was honestly enjoying watching the author come up with different ways to prove himself. Every day there was something different, and to this point, her favourite had been last Saturday when she had arrived home to find that her front door had been painted a bright red colour with a letter stuck into the door handle, addressed to the girl behind the red door. The letter had been him inviting her out to dinner that night, and though Rachel had scoffed and teased her about it, she had loved it.

Looking up when she heard someone knock on her front door, Brooke frowned in confusion as she pondered over who it could be. Both of her roommates were already gone since the blonde had left for Tric early and Rachel had spent the night at Owen's last night - which she had been doing a lot lately. All of it meaning that it was most likely someone for her, but she was already running a couple of minutes behind as it was. The boutique was supposed to open in twenty minutes.

Brooke grabbed her sketchbook and her purse as she headed over to the door, it only taking her a second to answer it. Upon opening it though, she kinked an eyebrow as a smiling Lucas Scott came into her view.

"As nice as it is to see you, whatever you have planned today will have to wait." Brooke said, shaking her head as he simply raised her eyebrows at her. Noting that his hands were behind his back, she frowned. "I have to work."

"I know."

He was sending her that famous Scott smirk that she found unbelievably sexy and Brooke found herself smiling back at him as she leaned against the doorframe and looked at him with an expectant look on her face.

"Well, you have to move out of my way so I can _go _to work, Broody."

Lucas' eyes widened in mock astonishment, the author shaking his head slightly. "Wow, I never thought the day would come where Brooke Davis would prefer to go to work instead of getting a present." He shrugged, "oh well, I guess I'll let you go to work and you can get your present later."

He had her attention at _present_, and immediately the fashion icon tried to look behind him to see what it was that he had brought for her. This was new. The brooder had never actually given her a gift since he had begun proving himself to her. Instead, he had opted for showing her how he felt with his actions. Not that she was going to turn down a present, no matter what the occasion was.

"Fine, you've tempted me with that ridiculous smirk and the promise of a present." Brooke sighed, her two dimples indenting her cheeks as she held out her hands and wiggled her eyebrows at Lucas. "Lay it on me."

"Well, for starters," Lucas began as he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before pulling away, "good morning, Pretty Girl."

That was another habit that had started up about a month ago. Before then, there had been rare moments where he would fall back and call her his Pretty Girl, but then it had been a reminder of them and it had hurt the brunette to think about it. Now though, it made her smile. He still called her his Cheery, but more often than not, he would call her his Pretty Girl. And Brooke would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy it.

"You think you're _so _irresistible."

Lucas looked taken back by her comment, but his smirk remained in place. "I don't think, I _know_."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "That better not have been all of my present, Broody, because that _so _wasn't worth being late for work."

"Ouch. That hurts," Lucas chuckled as he moved his hands out from behind his back and held out a paper bag and bouquet of Gerber daisies in front of her, arching an eyebrow at her. "Well, I hope _this _was worth being late."

Her expression immediately softened as she reached for the bouquet, her dimples becoming even more prominent when she realised that he had remembered what her favourite flowers were. Not that it was something that was hard to remember, but she was still touched that he remembered.

"You got me my favourite flowers," she laughed as she accepted them, shaking her head as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Setting herself back on her feet, she tried to fight the smile that she was wearing, but she had no such luck. "You are _so _earning brownie points right now."

"And we're still not done," Lucas promised as he held the bag out to the beaming woman in front of him, his heart beating a little faster in his chest when he noticed how happy she seemed. That was what made fighting for her worth it. Besides the fact that _she _was worth it, he loved making her happy.

"What the…" Brooke trailed off as she seized the bag and peered inside, frowning when she noted that it was a bagel. Wondering what the hell Lucas was up to, Brooke looked up at him with confusion evident on her face. "A bagel?"

"I told you," Lucas began as he shrugged slightly, as if whatever he was about to say was common knowledge. "I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis."

That was when the memory came flooding back to the fashion icon as she thought back to that day so long ago after Lucas had announced to all of the guys on the beach that _he _was the guy for her. The next day at school, the day he had pimped her locker, she had teased him by telling him that she wasn't impressed because she had assumed the _guy for her _would pick her up…

_I just figured; since it's the first day of school, 'the guy for me' would pick me up, bring me flowers, maybe a bagel…_

"And let me guess, you're here to pick me up." Brooke commented, instantly moving to walk alongside the blond as her heart beamed - this was officially her favourite thing that he had done to date. Looking back at her door, she grinned. She still loved that, but it that action had just been knocked down to her number two spot.

"By the way," Lucas said as he leaned in to whisper in her ear as he opened the passenger side door for her, "I added something to the list. Your latte is in the car."

"I _totally _love you!"

It was Lucas' turn to smile as he nodded, closing her door as he walked around to the driver's side. He may have made her day by bringing her the flowers and bagel, but just then, she had just made his.

"That's nice to know, Pretty Girl."

**XXX**

"_I could never leave you even if you asked me to,_" Haley's voice drifted throughout the recording studio as she sat down at the keyboard, the lyrics flowing off her tongue as if she had never stepped off the stage to begin with. She loved teaching and she wouldn't give it up for the world, but her music had always been her release. However, Nathan had always been her inspiration. "_I could never say goodbye; make you cry. Oh._"

Peyton grinned as she looked over at the young mother, noting how the petite brunette was definitely in her element right now. Haley had dropped by earlier to work with Mia on a song that the musician was having difficulty getting the chords right, and the blonde had watched on with a secret smile when Haley had stayed sitting down at the keyboard after Mia had left.

Haley was still passionate about her music, anyone who watched her sing for two seconds could tell that, and the blonde was still insistent on getting her to play at Tric once again. Every now and again she would ask the other woman if she would like too, and every time the teacher would nod and say that she would _love _to; someday. Moreover, Peyton knew that those words were true, because music was as much apart of Haley as her family and teaching was. She sang because she loved it and if there was one thing about Haley, it was the fact that she had never been able to give up on something she loved.

The young mother had proved that time and time again. Haley had always known what it was that she wanted, and Peyton had always envied her for such a fact. It was no secret that the angsty blonde had always been unsure of what she wanted in her life, but the brunette had always _known _what it was that she wanted and she had always fought for it.

Maybe it was time that Peyton started fighting too.

"_I could never stumble with you walking by my side, I could never love you more than I already do_," Haley continued to sing, her fingers expertly gliding over the keys as an absent-minded smile crossed her face. "_So don't walk away, don't walk away, don't lie._"

The lyrics made Peyton lean back further, as she contemplated the meaning of them, applying them to her own life as a soft sigh escaped her lips. A part of her knew what it was that she wanted, a part of her had _always _known, but things had been so peaceful lately that she was afraid to disturb the peace. After all, things in Tree Hill never stayed drama free for long and she did not want to be the one to cause drama. She'd had enough of that in her life.

She could only deny what it was that she wanted for so long, though. That thought made her green eyes narrow slightly, the blonde doing all she could to suppress the groan that was working its way up her throat. Somewhere along the way with her indecisiveness, she had turned into _Brooke_.

"_Tell me that you're gonna stay; please don't walk away_." Haley began to finish as she looked up and smiled at Peyton, almost as if she were trying to tell the blonde something as the words continued to tumble from her mouth. "_If I made a promise I would stay by your side, it's only the beginning. I love you._"

"Wow." Peyton began when the teacher lifted her fingers off the keys, a teasing smile lighting up her face as Haley arched an eyebrow at her comment. "Five years later and Haley James-Scott still has it." She arched her own eyebrow. "When am I _finally _going to get you to play for me at Tric?"

"I don't know," Haley said as she sighed longingly as she imagined how wonderful it would be to be up on the stage again. "I doubt I'd ever want to record again, but being up on the stage would be great. I just don't think _now _is the best time."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she carried some papers over and placed them into her purse, looking back at Haley as she pursed her lips together in thought. "If you ask me, I think now _is _the best time for you to play. You have to do something for _you_ every now and again, Hales."

"The last time I was involved with my music and did something for _me _at the same time, I ended up going on tour with Chris Keller and I almost royally screwed up my marriage."

"Well, that's true." Peyton said with a laugh. "But as long as you don't run off with some guy who talks about himself in the third person again, though, I don't think there would be any problem."

"I know."

"So, when are you going to do something for _you_?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Haley commented as she looked up at her friend with a teasing grin of her own on her lips. "How long are you and Jake going to sidestep your feelings before you get a move on?" She frowned slightly. "God, I feel like I'm talking to Brooke all over again."

"I'm nowhere _near _as bad as Brooke," Peyton defended, crossing her arms across her chest as she scowled at the brunette, her arms immediately dropping as she sighed. "And we're not sidestepping any feelings. At the moment, we're just friends."

A look of concern instantly crossed Haley's face as she went into Tutor-Mom mode. "And you are okay with that?"

Peyton merely shrugged. "A part of me will always love Jake and Jenny. Sure, since they've gotten back I've wondered what it would be like to be with him again, to be a part of their family again. But we've been over for years Haley, for all I know he could have gotten over me years ago. Even if he didn't, I'm more than happy with just having him back in my life again. I don't _need _a romantic relationship to make me happy, I just need him."

"That sounds like more than someone who is _just _a friend talking."

The manager of Tric let out a huff of annoyance. "Haley, for once in our lives everyone is happy and things seem to be going well and I don't want to risk stirring up any drama. We've had enough of that recently from Brooke and Lucas, not to mention the drama that just seems to _flow _around Rachel. Why the hell would I want to risk upsetting the applecart when I'm happy being friends with Jake?"

"Because you so _clearly _want more."

Peyton frowned at those words as she thought over what Haley was saying to her. Did she want to be with Jake again? The idea really did appeal to her and having him back in town, being able to spend time with him and Jenny again, had made her so happy over the past month that she had spent time wondering if that is how it would have been if she hadn't left Jake all of those years ago.

"At least tell me this," Haley said, glancing over at the frowning woman. "If you knew that Jake wanted to give it another go, would you be willing to give it another shot?"

The blonde shook her head. "It's not as simple as that anymore, Haley. There's also Jenny to think about, and she isn't a baby anymore. If I got together with him again and we didn't work out, it would only confuse her. She's already lost one mom."

That fact still had the blonde scoffing when she thought back to when she had asked Jake where Nikki was, if she was still in the picture. Apparently, Jenny's mother had split, _once again_, a couple of years ago and neither Jake nor the little girl had heard from her since. The single father officially had full custody of his daughter, which Peyton was happy for. Not only because she had always thought that Nikki was an unreliable mother, but also because her being gone for good had seemed to lift a large weight off of Jake's shoulders. He no longer had to worry.

"You're right," Haley conceded after a moment of silence, almost as if she were going to let the subject go. "She's already lost one mom, but do you really want her to lose another one?"

Peyton's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as she turned to look at the teacher with wide eyes, more than certain that she had heard Haley wrong. The pointed look on her face told the blonde that she hadn't though. It seemed as though the petite woman honestly seemed to think that, by not being with Jake, Jenny was losing the chance at having a new mother.

There had been a time where she had thought of herself as Jenny's mother. _Back in high school_. She had loved that little girl as if she were her own and there had even been a time when Jake had smiled at her, saying that it was okay that Nikki wasn't around. Jenny had had _her_, and according to the young father, the curly-haired woman had been more of her mother than her _actual _mother had ever been.

Had she really resumed her role of playing mother to Jenny?

She had spent plenty of time with Jake and his daughter since they had returned to Tree Hill that was for sure. Peyton would even admit that there had been days where she had gone out with Jake and Jenny, chatting with the brown-haired man while they watched the sweet little girl playing at the park. To anyone looking on, they had probably looked as if they were your typical family.

And whether or not she _wanted _them to be a typical family wasn't what was in question. Despite the fact that Jake had bought a small house for him and Jenny to live in, the blonde couldn't erase the fear that the day would come and he would just be gone. That was a pain that she couldn't deal with again; she couldn't watch him walk out of her life. The idea that that could happen someday, still made her afraid.

Still, she couldn't help but frown at Haley. "What?"

"Like you don't know," Haley scolded, shaking her head in disappointment. Letting out a breath though, she walked over to the curly-haired blonde and placed a comforting hand on Peyton's shoulder. "Peyton, you were more of a mother to Jenny than Nikki ever was."

"Fine, maybe I was." Peyton sighed, realising that the young mother had a point. Not that she was surprised; her brunette best friend hadn't been lying when she had said that the former tutor had _always _made sense. "But that was back in _high school_."

"So?"

"_So_," Peyton drawled as she eyed her friend with a disbelieving gaze. "We're not in high school anymore, and we're not those people anymore." Then she frowned at her words, sighing slightly. "Except maybe Jake, he hasn't changed all that much. He's still the same sweet guy from back then."

"Meaning he's still the same guy that you were in love with," Haley pointed out smugly. "If you loved him once, you can definitely love him again. And Peyton?" She questioned, sending the curly blonde a smile. "You have to take into account that you may not be that girl anymore, but you have the same heart. I've seen you interact with Jenny over the past month. Whether you're with Jake or not, you still love her like she was your own."

"Whatever," Peyton growled, rolling her eyes at Haley's infuriating attempts at trying to prove to her what she already knew. "I have to go, so, assuming you're going to stay and play a little more, can you lock up when you leave?"

"No problem, Peyt." Haley assured as she walked over and sat down at the keyboard once again, cocking an eyebrow when she noted how the blonde checked her appearance in the mirror before she left. "Where are you going, anyway?"

Peyton just scowled. "I'm grabbing lunch with Jake."

"For the _third_ day in a row…"

"Back off, Haley."

"Just talk to him about it, find out where the two of you stand!" The teacher called out seriously before a large, amused grin lit up her face. "And you are _definitely _just as bad as Brooke!"

Peyton paused in her steps, turning around to send another glare at the teacher. "Bite me, Tutor-_Bitch_."

Haley's mouth fell open as the blonde left the office, the young mother having to blink several times to process the fact that her friend had just addressed her with the nickname that the redheaded model often called her. All of which meant one of two things; one - it was catching on and she better get used to it, or two - Peyton was becoming friends with Rachel, even if she didn't realised it.

_Great._

**XXX**

Brooke tilted her head in thought as a bright smile lit up her face as she gazed at the daisies that were situated beside the cash register in the vase that the broody author had dropped off to her earlier. Just as he did every other day, Lucas had brought her lunch and the two of them had chatted easily through lunch until he had to leave to meet up with his brother and their beloved Godson.

Talking to him through lunch had been completely effortless, something that the brunette fashionista had noted a lot over the past month. Even after they had finally owned up to their feelings, not a whole lot had changed in regards to their daily routines. Lucas still dropped by for lunch and he stopped by again when she was closing up. Also, she always greeted him with a hug and linked arms with him as they left the boutique.

She frowned.

Maybe all of her friends had been right; maybe the two of them had _always _been so much closer than friends. They had always been a little more intimate with each other than most friends were, that was for sure. Whenever Brooke ran into him, she always found _some way _to touch him. Whether it was a hug, them linking their arms together as they walked, or the two of them intertwining their fingers - they were _always _connected in some way. How she had never noticed that before, she would never understand.

On the other hand, maybe she had always understood it, but had merely brushed it off. The physical aspects of a relationship had always come naturally to them, even back when he they had first started hanging out junior year. There had always been that attraction that had pulled them together, that spark that ignited the fire from the simplest touch, it only made sense for it to still be there after they had broken up.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!"

Brooke rolled her eyes at the sound of that harsh voice, one that had always sounded like nails on chalkboard to her. For as long as she could remember, she had _never _found her mother's voice comforting in the least. Even when she had been a small child and her parents had been around a bit more, she couldn't look back and see _one _memory where she had felt safe with her parents; one moment she had felt loved. And she had searched the deepest depths of her mind for such a memory. She had finally deducted that the memory didn't exist.

Knowing her mother was never one to give up easily; the young fashionista took a deep breath to reel in her anger and turned to face her mother with an expectant look. Today had been a really good day, thanks to Lucas, and there was no way on earth she was going to let the vampiress she called her mother ruin it.

"I have been calling you all day," Victoria scowled as she broke the silence when she saw that her daughter wasn't going to make the move to start the conversation.

"Really? Funny, I didn't hear it ring."

She really _had _heard her phone ring though; the brown-haired fashion icon had just opted for screening her calls instead of answering it. Knowing her mother the way she did, Victoria had merely been calling so she could complain about the designs, the models, or how her daughter was 'ruining' the company. And the reason she had avoided the calls? It was all because today had been a good day, proven by the smile that had been engraved into her face. The older Davis woman was _not _going to rain on her parade.

"What are you doing here anyway, Victoria?" Brooke sighed, her arms crossing across her chest as she kinked one of her eyebrows at her mother. She was sick of dealing with her mother, she had finally accepted that her mother wanted was best for her and would _never _love her daughter. "I thought you were back in New York."

"I _was _in New York, and I have a flight out of this horrid town in two hours." Victoria said stiffly, her gaze calculating as she took in her daughter's stance. It seemed defensive, as if Brooke had finally grown a backbone. "But I needed to talk to you."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Victoria! Telephone, E-mail, fax machine," she listed off as she leaned against the counter, looking at her mother pointedly. "It's the twenty-first century and I would like to welcome you to it. Or here's another thought, you could have called my _assistant_, and if it was important, I would have gotten back to you."

Victoria blinked in surprise before crossed her arms. "Really, Brooke, this is getting ridiculous. You are my daughter; I'm your mother. I don't have to call your assistant to _book _an appointment to talk to you."

"Actually, you are _not _my mother because this is a _business _partnership." Brooke said simply as she sent a smug smirk back at the older woman, throwing the very statement that the older woman had used countless times back in her botox-filled face. "And you work for me; so technically, you _do _have to schedule an appointment."

Victoria just scoffed in irritation as she walked further into the store, shaking her head at her daughter as though she were disappointed. "You know Brooke, I can't understand why you've become such a hurtful, spiteful little snot to me," she shrugged, "but it is what it is. I can take it. The company, however, cannot."

"Is the company _all _you care about?" The cheery girl sighed, needing to know the truth once and for all as she looked at her mother with sad hazel-eyes.

"I _have _to put the company first, Brooke." Victoria gritted out, her face emotionless as she looked over at her daughter as Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat, fighting the tears that had sprung into her eyes. "Because you clearly are _not_."

Brooke glared at her mother in frustration, unable to believe that they were having yet another take of this same argument. Couldn't her mother just accept that she was _happy _in Tree Hill, that the company wasn't as important to her as her family and friends?

"Of course I don't put the company above everything else in my life," Brooke said for the umpteenth time, rubbing her temples with a sigh. She locked eyes with her mother, "it's my job. Now, I am more than grateful for what I have accomplished, but it's not everything to _me_. It never was, because I'm not you."

"You know, Brooke, I should be surprised be this juvenile act you have going," Victoria said, regarding her daughter with something that almost looked like disgust. "But I'm really not. Not with the people you've been hanging around with. They are ruining you, Brooke. They're all bad influences. I mean, wake up dear. Rachel, the druggie-"

"Mother," Brooke warned.

"Then let's not forget about Peyton, the motherless mope that has been weighing you down for years, and then there's that Haley woman." Victoria snorted in repugnance, "what kind of girl gets married and knocked up before graduation _anyway_?"

"Leave my friends _alone_, Mother."

"God, when are you going to wake up? They aren't you friends, Brooke. You may think they are, but they're all going to end up being disappointments in the end. I am just trying to make sure you don't make a mistake that results in the closing stages of _Clothes over Bros_."

"Again with the company," Brooke said with a roll of her eyes. "Have you ever thought that I don't _want _to run my company the way you've told me too? People deserve better than that, especially Millie and Rachel. They may be a part of this company but they are also my friends-"

"You see this, right here." Victoria scoffed as she gestured to the younger woman, "this is exactly why you wouldn't be able to run the business part of the company. You're far too emotional; you need to _remove _emotion from business."

Brooke stared at Victoria as though she hadn't comprehended what the older woman had just said to her, which she really didn't. It was as if her mother didn't really know her at all. Wearing her heart on her sleeve was something that the cheery girl had always done. It was her heart that _made _her compassionate; it was what gave her the drive to go after her dreams. Now her mother was asking to turn all of that off, as though it were like flipping a switch?

"You're unable to remove your heart from this business; it makes it easy for people to walk over you…"

Brooke had to bite her tongue to keep the words 'like you' from escaping her ruby lips.

"…that's why I'm here."

A series of images flashed through Brooke's mind as she looked at her mother evenly, thinking back to when she had _begged _her parents to be home for once Christmas - but they hadn't been. Then there were all of the missed moments; having her mother braid her hair, having Victoria there to comfort her when the two people she loved most betrayed her, her mother helping her dress for prom. Hell, having her mother cheer her on every now and again - assuring her daughter that she believed in her.

"You're here _now_, but what about all of those years when I was growing up?" Brooke questioned as she walked closer to her mother, so she was face to face with the woman who had abandoned her, tears in her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. "You _never _wanted to be a part of my life until I started this company."

"What?" Victoria scoffed, unable to hold in her laugh. "Cheerleading, school president? Stop being childish, you are the face of a company and you took the company as far as you could on your own." She commented, unmoved by her daughter's watery eyes. "And then you came to me, for help."

"Haley needed _my _help," Brooke said simply, placing her hands on her heart. "That was why I came home in the first place. I came back here so I could save my family, and save myself from the…career obsessed woman I was turning into you because I was turning into the _one _person I never wanted to be." Brooke eyed her mother with distaste, "I was turning into _you_."

"You _earned_ my help, Brooke. None of your friends _ever _earned yours."

"I _earned _it?" The fashionista mocked, "A _daughter _is not supposed to have to earn her mother's help or her love," Brooke pointed out as she thought of the love that Karen had for her two children. Hell, even Karen managed to have a big enough heart to offer _her _some of that love. "It is supposed to be unconditional."

Victoria looked at her daughter for a moment before rolling her eyes and heading over to where the cash register was. "Whatever."

"You're fired," the fashion icon murmured as she shook her head, all of the truths that her friends had always told her finally coming to light. She would never earn her mother's love, and to be honest, she had always known that. More than anything, she was tired of fighting for it.

"What did you just say?" Her mother questioned as she paused in her strides, turning around to face her daughter with a deep frown imprinted on her face.

"I said - _your are fired_."

"You're going to fire _me_," Victoria began, "and risk our entire company?

"But it's not _our _company, it's _my _company." Brooke said with a smirk, knowing that there was no way that her mother would be able to pull that with her or any member of the board. And that made the brunette thrilled that she had taken the Rachel's advice and hadn't given her mother fifty percent ownership. "Remember?"

"I am not just any other employee," Victoria commented as she purposely softened her face, hoping to reel her daughter in one more time. Cupping the side of Brooke's face, she smiled in what she hoped was a loving gaze. "I am your _mother_."

"I know," Brooke nodded, the thought finally causing a sickening feeling into her stomach when she realised that she had allowed her mother to mould her into her second coming for the past three years of her life. "You're fired."

"Fine." Victoria said stiffly as she walked past her daughter, pausing as she sent her daughter one more glance before eyeing the flowers with a cruel smirk. "But just to be clear, Brooke, when this all blows up in your face? Don't come running back to me for help."

"You don't have to be worried about that. You can go now."

As her mother walked out of her store and out of her life, Brooke blinked in astonishment as she walked over to the white sofa and allowed for herself to fall back against the white cushions as she let for the truth to sink in. She didn't even glance up when the bell above the door chimed.

"Hey, Slut." Rachel beamed as she walked into the store, strutting right past her best friend as she went over to dump her purse onto the counter. Not hearing a response from the brunette though, she frowned and turned to face Brooke with confusion etched into her face. "What? No _'what do you want, Bitch? Shouldn't you be tied up somewhere with Owen_?"

Brooke attempted to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat due to her unshed tears as she looked over at the red-haired model who was frowning at her. Seeing the tears though, Rachel immediately went into best friend mode as she began walking towards the fashion icon.

"Brooke," she said, her frown deepening. "What happened?"

The first thought that had crossed her mind was Lucas, because only the broody author had ever managed to get her best friend _this _upset. He had been proving himself over the past month though, but that didn't matter to her. If he had done anything to make Brooke cry, she was seriously going to kick his ass this time.

Brooke just stood up and walked over to meet the model in the middle of the boutique, instantly flinging herself into Rachel's arms as the tears began to spill over. It was foolish, crying over this, but she couldn't help it. As much as she hated to admit it, Victoria _was _her mother.

"Brooke…?"

"I fired Victoria."

If she hadn't been holding Brooke, Rachel would have fallen over from the shock.

**XXX**

"And Jamie Scott has the ball," Lucas shouted as he lifted his nephew up and ran towards the net, "three seconds on the clock," he continued as he raised the younger boy higher so he could dunk the ball. As the ball went through the net, Lucas smiled as he spun the little boy around. "And Jamie Scott scores the winning shot."

Placing the little boy back on the ground, the author shook his head silently as Jamie immediately ran over to pick up the ball so he could dribble the ball up and down the court. Lucas had always scoffed at the words in high school when everyone had talked about how _both _of Dan Scott's sons had inherited his basketball skills, but watching his godson now, the blond shook his head. Maybe basketball _did _run in the Scott family.

"The kid's growing up fast," Lucas admitted in disbelief as he sat down beside his brother on the bench and smiled. "Wasn't he only born like…four days ago?"

Nathan chuckled at his brother's words even though there were days when he would stare at his son and wonder where the hell the time had gone. As each day went by, Jamie was getting older and if the younger Scott brother was being honest, he it evoked a bittersweet feeling inside of him. He loved and hated it at the same time.

"It seems like it some days, Luke." he admitted, shaking his head. "It's hard to believe that it's been four years."

"I know what you mean," Lucas sighed as he watched his godson dribble the ball as best as he could before walking up close to the net and shooting. As predicted, it went in. The author chuckled as he sent his brother a pointed look, "when are you and Hales going to make me an uncle again, anyway?"

If the words did anything to faze Nathan, he didn't show it. Instead, the younger brother merely lifted one of his shoulders up into a shrug as a smirk stretched across his face, "when are you going to get a move on with Brooke and make _me _an uncle?"

Lucas scowled at his brother.

"What? I know that the two of you haven't exactly _labelled _what the two of you are," the brunette admitted as he frowned slightly in thought. "I'm just thrilled that the two of you at least owned up to your feelings."

"I sense a 'but' in there somewhere."

"There's not, but you couldn't have really expected to try and corner me like that without me having something to say back." The smug Scott smirk crossed his face. "After all, the best defence is a strong offence."

There was a teasing tone in his brother's voice, so Lucas just opted for ignoring it all together because it would just end up in the two of them bantering back and forth without really getting anywhere. After all, there was a reason that everyone told them that they were more immature than Jamie was. However, in their defence, they had missed out on all of the teasing during the earlier years of their lives. They had to make up for it at some point.

"Speaking of you and Brooke-"

Lucas looked away from his Godson and turned to smirk at his brother, "which you were already beating around in the first place."

Nathan smirked. "How are things between you two?"

"They're good," Lucas admitted as a large smile crossed his face as he thought back to earlier that day when he had picked her up for work. The damned wall that she always put up when she was scared was slowly crumbling down and she wasn't putting it back up, at least not with him.

Nathan paused for a moment. He had watched his brother and Brooke dance around each other for months and now that they had confessed their feelings, to him it was as if the two of them were moving in slow motion. "Have you two made any progress with the whole relationship thing?"

Honestly, they _had _made a lot of progress over the past month. None of their friends may see the progress that the two of them had made, but they were slowly working their relationship up. Instead of getting back together and trying to make it so everything was perfect, they had both decided it would be best if they just dated for a while. It would give them a chance to get to know each other in _that _way again without rushing into a relationship with all of the previous fractures still there.

"Yes."

Nathan looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, we're just dating and getting to know each other again at the moment," Lucas explained as he shrugged. "With how things worked out with the two of us last time, there's a lot of baggage there. We don't want to rush things and end up screwing the whole thing up before it even starts."

"So, have you two, ehh, _you know_?"

"You know, Nate, not everything is about sex." Lucas said as he gave his little brother an exasperated but good-humoured look. Not that the question had really surprised him. He may have matured, but his little brother was _still _Nathan Scott. The question had been bound to come up sooner or later.

"And I never said it was," Nathan commented. "And I really do get that you two want to take it slow, but you have to look at this from _my _point of view. This is you and Brooke we're talking about, man!"

"Not everyone can get married after knowing someone for a few months, Nate."

Nathan opened his mouth to retort something back, but all of his words died on his lips when his son jumped up onto the benches with a large grin strewn across his face.

"Daddy you owe me another game, and this time I'm going to beat you." The little boy gloated as he sent his father a toothy grin that was imprinted onto his face before he looked over at his uncle and squinted slightly. "You can play too, Uncle Luke, and you can be on Daddy's team because he's a better player than you."

With that, Jamie hopped down off the benches and headed over to the middle of the court, the basketball in his hand as he smiled at the two of them.

"Brooke's right," Lucas scowled as he shoved his brother as the two of them stood up and walked over to where the little boy was standing. "You've been corrupting Jamie against us."

Nathan laughed as he shook his head, unable to keep a straight face as his brother continued to whine about how Jamie was betraying his Godparents - something that caused Jamie to shrug and say that it wasn't his fault that his dad was right. A smirk lit up Nathan's face; oh yeah, Jamie had his mother's brains, but it was easy to see that he was Nathan's son.

"Stop laughing, Chuckles."

Instead of ceasing his laughter, Lucas' comment made the younger Scott brother laugh harder as the blond scowled at his before throwing the basketball at Nathan with enough force to knock the wind out of him. Catching his breath again, Nathan scowled at his brother.

Oh, he was in for it. Who cared if the two of them were on the same team? That didn't mean the two of them had to play together, it wasn't as though they had played as a team when they had first met anyway.

**XXX**

Rachel was _beyond _frustrated at the moment. That was why she couldn't help but scowl as she placed the tray of cookies into the small over in Owen's apartment. Baking had always been somewhat therapeutic to her; it was one of the main reasons that she had always been the one that baked while Brooke was the one that opted for learning how to cook.

_Brooke_.

The red-haired woman snorted in frustration as she thought about how easily her best friend had been able to brush the whole Victoria-thing aside earlier after her little breakdown. Not that the model _wanted _her best friend to breakdown and mope around the house for days because frankly, Victoria Davis wasn't worth it.

That didn't mean she was at all okay with how easily it had been pushed to the side, it was as though Brooke was trying to pretend that it didn't hurt - which it had to. Having a relationship with her mother had always been important to the fashionista so even if it had been the right thing to do, Brooke had to have some sort of feelings when it came to the whole thing. After all, the brunette always wore her heart on her sleeve.

Nevertheless, if Brooke didn't want to talk to her about it, then Rachel wasn't going to force her to. She just hoped that the fashion icon had decided to open up to someone about it because earlier at the store, her best friend had been five minutes from turning into a robot. Therefore, the model didn't care whom she opened up to or how she dealt with it, but Brooke _had _to get her thoughts out in the open. Hell, for all Rachel cared she could open up to a complete stranger on the street while crying and shouting - as long as she dealt with it.

Staring into the over for a few more moments, Rachel carried all of the dishes she had made dirty over to the sink as she filled the sink up with water as she prepared to wash them up while she waited for the cookies to be done. She had never really baked in her boyfriend's kitchen before, so she wasn't all that sure of how he would feel if she left a mess all over the place. Her best friend would have muttered about her being a notorious slacker before she went about cleaning it herself.

"God damn cookies," Rachel muttered as the dished clinked together while she furiously scrubbed the bowls she had used, trying to get rid of any remnants of the batter that was being a _bitch _to get off. For heaven's sake, it was caked on as though it were cement. And that was the only explanation because the redhead refused to believe that it was her frustration that was causing all of this. Because she didn't care if Brooke confided in her or not.

That was merely the frustration talking. If Rachel were being honest with herself, then she would say that it _did _bother her that the brunette had felt the need to put up that damn wall instead of talking to her about it. Over the past three years, she had been the one that the brunette had gone to for _everything _because she had _always _been there. Now she felt as though she were chopped liver.

Which she wasn't, the model knew that much. If her best friend knew how much it bothered Rachel when the brunette tried to hide things from her, then she knew that the fashionista would assure her that she nothing to worry about. However, the red-haired girl did not want that, she wanted Brooke to come to her in her own time.

Nevertheless, the numbers of times that Brooke has gone to someone else instead of her have been slowly building up. And that pissed her off.

When the brunette had opted for going to Haley James-Scott for advice when she had accepted that she was in love with the broody blond that had been okay with the model. She would have been useless on that topic anyway because the young mother had always been Brooke's go-to girl when it came to all things Lucas.

This entire thing with Victoria was a completely different thing all together. It had been Rachel who had spent the past three years by Brooke's side as she tried to earn her mother's love, and it always been Rachel who had tried to put the pieces back together when the older Davis woman tore the fashion icon down.

"Stupid slut-faced _whore_," Rachel mumbled as she let all of the water out of the sink and dried her hands as she leaned against the counter, her hands rested on her hips as she scowled. "Ungrateful little slut."

"You okay there, sweet cheeks?"

"Would I be muttering to myself about how frustrating that little ingrate is being if I was?" The model growled as she turned to scowl at her boyfriend who was leaned up against the doorframe, smirking at her. Shaking her head, Rachel grabbed the oven mitt and took the cookies out of the over. "She is so lucky I love her fat ass, otherwise I'd be slipping arsenic into her drink."

Amusement crossed the bartender's face as his girlfriend continued to mutter to herself, even though there was concern shining in his warm brown eyes. "What happened?"

"She fired her bitch of a mother," Rachel bit off crossly, cursing as she burned her finger on the hot cookie sheet. Sucking on her finger, she rolled her eyes at the thought of Victoria. "And it's a good thing too; otherwise you would have had to break me out of jail because if she said _one _more thing to Brooke while I was present, I would have killed the hoe-bag."

Owen's amusement was replaced by confusion. "So it's a _good _think she fired her mother?"

"_Yes._"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Brooke decided that she would just brush the whole thing off instead of talking to me about it. She put up that damn wall again and it's as if she thinks that I cannot tell when she's _clearly _upset. Do I come across as dumb or blind?" The model demanded, scoffing in disbelief. "What would I know anyway? I've only lived with her for _four years_!"

"She knows that you care, Rach." Owen assured, "you just gotta give some time. Okay?"

"Did I _ask _for your opinion on this?" The feisty redhead demanded, turning her scowl on her boyfriend while her coffee coloured eyes narrowed.

"No," Owen chuckled as he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to where the redhead was standing, circling his arms around her waist as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You didn't."

The scowl didn't leave Rachel's face as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I didn't think so."

"Have you told Brooke that it _bothers _you when she doesn't come to you to talk?" The bartender asked, asking his own questions as he tried to ignore the mean looking scowl on his lovely girlfriend's face. "Because if you haven't, you're being a little bit of a hypocrite. She won't know it bothers you, not unless you talk to her about it."

Owen had a point, and Rachel knew that. During their entire friendship, she had always told the brunette that she hated any and all chick flick moments. That didn't mean she wasn't there for the brunette though - and she _knew _her best friend knew that, but it didn't make this any easier. Nor did it erase her frustration.

"Did you?"

"No," Rachel mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "That isn't an excuse though, she should know by now that I'm there for her."

"And Brooke probably knows that."

"I still want to kick her fat ass." Rachel commented as the bartender pulled her into his arms, her cheek flush against his chest as she pouted slightly, the vibrations from his laughter running through her body and relaxing her slightly. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," Owen promised as he kissed the top of her head, before he let go of her and headed over to the cookies, threw one into his mouth, and smirked at her. "That's what makes you my girl."

"It still annoys me when you call me that," the red-haired model admitted as she rolled her eyes at him and headed over to the fridge to get some milk for the two of them before they at all of the cookies.

Owen smirked. "I know."

"You're frustrating."

"Yep."

"And I'm probably the only woman on this earth, other than your mother, who puts up with it."

"You're all the woman I need," Owen smirked, shaking his head at his girlfriend when she scowled at him for the comment before peering back into the fridge. A large grin took over his face, the words tumbling from his lips before he could even try to stop them. "God, I love you."

The model paused, her eyes widening as she turned to look at him, her expression mirroring that of a deer that was caught in the headlights of a speeding, big ass truck. Had he just said that he _loved _her? She blinked, one thought on her mind; _WHAT THE HELL_?

**XXX**

"Night!" The author called as he headed to his bedroom, shaking his head at how funny it was that his mother and Andy were still staying with him now that they were married. It wasn't as though the two of them hadn't talked about getting their own place, but Lucas had quickly assured them that there was no rush; that they could stay with him until they found the house that they _absolutely _wanted. After all, it was nice having someone else in the house with him.

As he closed his bedroom door behind him, Lucas was quick to shred himself of his clothing as he walked over and fell onto his bed with a dreamy smile on his face; one that had been there for the past month. Being with the cheery fashionista again had made him happier than he could remember being over the past couple years, which to him was even more proof that he was with the one he was supposed to be with. She was the one for him.

Back in high school, he had always claimed that he was the guy for her and even when they had broken up, he had spitefully told her that he had been wrong and he wasn't the guy for her, but he had never taken into account that _she _was the girl for _him_. His eyes had finally been opened to that truth though, and he was never going to be blinded to that fact again.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, the sound of someone knocking at his door had him frowning as he lifted his head, confusion etched across his face. With all of the lights off, he couldn't see who it was, but he knew that no one would drop by at this hour in the night if it weren't important.

Lucas rolled over to the side of the beg and swung his legs over the side, heaving himself up as he headed over to the red door, rubbing the exhaustion off of his face as he opened the door, the cool air immediately rushing in and hitting his skin. Upon seeing that it was Brooke though, his blue eyes widened and all of the fatigue he had previously felt slowly began to melt away.

"Hey, Pretty Girl." Lucas greeted, a small yawn moving past his lips as he took in her appearance, noting the frown that was stretched across her face as she looked at him.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," Lucas assured as he watched as relief washed across her face upon hearing his words, but there was still a hint of a frown on her face. All in all, the normally cheery woman looked as though she were struggling to hold it together. He frowned, "you wanna come in?"

Brooke just opted for nodding in response as the blond moved out of her way, allowing her to brush past him as he shut the door behind them before he turned to look at her with a broody expression on his face. He was worried about her. That was more than obvious by the way his eyes were squinted together as he studied her, a frown pulling at his lips while his eyebrows crumpled together.

"I know it's late," she murmured softly as she fidgeted with her fingers, still trying to figure out why she had decided to disturb the author at this hour at night. "It's just I needed to talk to someone and…I didn't want to be alone."

That was what it all came down to; the fact that she hated to be alone.

_I hate being alone_.

After she had fired her mother, the familiar feeling of being alone had crept into her very heart and nothing that the model had said had been able to get rid of the feeling, nor had anything that she had _told _herself had been able to douse the fear. All her life, she had fought the loneliness that she had felt because of her parent's absence but she had always managed to convince herself that it wasn't their choice; that they loved her. And she had always had her friends there with her.

Firing her mother had made everything so…_final_. The brunette fashionista had barely any contact with her father, just card every now and again on holidays, and now she had lost her mother all together. It wasn't as if she had really had her mother to begin with, and she did have Karen, even Deb, but it was as though all of the hope she had ever had of forming a real relationship with her mother had died in that moment. And Brooke needed hope. Without hope, love, and faith, she had nothing.

"I'm glad you came to me." The brooder said as he sat down beside her on the bed, their fingers instantly intertwining as he gazed at her in concern despite the twinge of happiness he felt in his heart that she had come to _him _with her problems. It meant she was slowly letting him back in.

Whatever had happened though, it seemed to be causing the brunette pain, and that killed Lucas. He had vowed that he would never hurt her again, but that didn't mean he would be able to save her from all of the hurt and pain in the world, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Why so _un-cheery_, Cheery?"

"I fired her."

Lucas didn't have to ask _whom _it had been that Brooke had fired, because other than her mother, there was no one else that the brown-haired fashionista would ever fire. Somehow, he had seen this coming, from the moment he had met Victoria and heard his mother rant about her run-in with the 'heartless woman,' he had foreseen that this would happen someday. Though it was what was best for Brooke, it did not mean that it hurt any less.

"What happened?"

Brooke sighed, closing her eyes to fight the tears. "I finally accepted that she loved the company more than she ever loved me." She chuckled humourlessly at how stupid she had been, "but I should have seen it a long time ago, and maybe I did. I mean, she didn't show up until I _started _the company…I guess I just wanted to believe that it was possible for her to love me like she was supposed to."

Lucas tightened his hold on her hand, squeezing it gently as he leaned in to kiss her temple, his mouth resting by her ear as he spoke. "It's impossible for someone _not _to love you, Pretty Girl."

Since she had shown up, Lucas' words brought the first hint of a smile to her face as she looked over at him with an unsure look on her face. Her nervousness obvious by the way she bit her bottom lip as she looked over at him.

"Can I stay here?"

Knowing what she was asking, the brooder nodded as he moved back so his back was against the headboard while Brooke crawled up so she could curl against him, wrapping her arm around his waist while his instinctively went to drape over her shoulders. This would be the first night in years that they had slept beside each other in a bed, and it would hell to keep himself from touching her, but he would do it for her. He was more than okay with just having her lay there beside him.

Brooke shifted slightly as she got comfortable, a look of peace on her face as she snuggled her face into his chest, surprised by how easily they fit into each other's arms after all of these years. There, in his arms, she felt loved and safe. As he kissed the top of her head to comfort her, she released a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding. As long as she had him and her friends, she didn't need Victoria. Not really. The people she had around her, the ones that loved her, had always been more of her family that the cold-hearted vamipress had ever been.

"I don't know if I can do the business part of this company without her, Luke." Brooke voiced after a couple of moments, the one doubt she had bubbling to the surface. "And what if I can't? All of the people that work for me; the people who got me to where I am will-"

"I've always loved that about you."

Brooke twisted her head up as she looked up at Lucas with a kinked eyebrow, "what?"

"How you always put others before you," Lucas elaborated as he instinctively tightened his hold on the brunette while he sent her a soft smile. "No matter what is going on in _your _life, you always find it in yourself to worry about others. You have a good heart, Brooke Davis."

It had been her heart that had first attracted him to her in the first place. Lucas would admit that he hadn't been blind to her beauty when she had popped up in his backseat naked after he had scored the winning shot, because that was the moment he could point to and say that everything had changed. But it had been when he had helped her take care of Peyton after that party at Duke that she had began to slowly worm her way into his heart.

Before then he had held the notion that she was just another party girl that didn't really care for anything more than partying on the weekend and hooking up with random people in janitor closets. That night he had seen the real her and he had wanted nothing more than to tear down all of those walls so he could show the world the girl that he had found within them.

Brooke Davis was as selfless as a person could get. The brunette had shown everyone that countless times over the years, and it was all because of her amazing heart. The author was just glad that she was opening her heart to him once again. If she hadn't, God knows he never would have been able to blame her.

"You have an amazing heart too, Luke." Brooke murmured after a couple of moments, allowing for his words to sink in. The broodster was the reason that she had opted for showing her heart to the world in the first place, he had shown her that it was okay for her to be herself.

"Are you okay?" Lucas questioned, needing to know that the brunette wasn't going to take this whole Victoria-thing to hard.

"It's going to take me some time to accept it all. It doesn't matter if she didn't love me, she's still my mother. It hurts a little." Brooke admitted as she sent him a grin, playing with his fingers briefly before she laced her fingers through his. "But I _will _be okay."

"I know you will," Lucas nodded, knowing that nothing had been able to keep Brooke down for long in the past. The brunette may hate being alone, but she was one of the most independent women he knew. She was strong. "You're one of the strongest people I know."

"And I have you."

Lucas nodded. "And I'm not going anywhere, Pretty Girl."

In addition, he meant it; he meant all of the things he had said to her at the wedding reception a month ago. She was the one for him and they would have forever this time, because people always ended up with whom they were meant to. More than anything, he was in love with her and he couldn't imagine building his life or family with anyone that wasn't Brooke Davis.

Not that he was going to tell her that anytime soon. The two of them were building their relationship up slowly, making it stronger than it had ever been, and it wasn't something he was willing to risk by scaring her off. He would tell her sooner or later and they would have those two boys and a girl - _eventually_. For now, all he wanted was to make her happy.

"I know you're not," Brooke admitted as her hazel-eyes landed on Lucas, hearing the truth in his voice. She was still afraid, but she had no reason to be. Her trust in the blond would just be something that would build over time.

Lucas nodded at her words, a slight smile on his face, but there was an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of the brunette's stomach as she settled herself back into his arms so the two of them could drift off to sleep. She felt as though there was something else to say and she knew that he wanted her to say it, but she didn't know if she was ready.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah, Pretty Girl?" He questioned, his eyes drifting closed.

"Just because I don't say it, doesn't mean I don't." Brooke said softly as she tried to think of way to say this, "Because I do. I, uh…I…"

"I know, Pretty Girl." Lucas promised, the brunette in his arms swearing she could practically _hear _the smirk on his lips as he continued to speak. "I _uh _you too."

A large grin lit up her face as the two of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She may not be able to say the words yet, but they both knew how the other felt about them, just like the two of them knew that there was no way they would ever be able to let the other go. Not now.

-TBC-


	19. What I Started Fighting For

**Author's Note:** Ugh, I'm sorry it took me longer to get this one up but the outline I had made up ended up being completely useless to me & I decided to just wing it this time.

* * *

**What I Started Fighting For.**

Brooke yawned as she rolled over in the bed, her hand instantly stretching out in search of a warm body as a chill took over her body. Finding the source of body heat she had been looking for, the cheery brunette sighed contently as she cuddled into the brooder's toned body, a soft smile on her face the entire time.

She could _definitely _get used to this.

Feeling the small body curl up to his side though, Lucas' azure slowly flickered open as he glanced down at the fashionista who seemed insistent on getting as much sleep as possible before she had no choice but to wake up. A smile etched its way onto the author's face as he took in the sight in front of him. Brooke was curled up to his side with her brunette hair fanned across her face while her eyes squinted together slightly as she tried to ignore the rays of sunlight that were floating into his room.

Lucas' own eyes squinted together as he stared up at his ceiling, tightening his hold on the fashion icon, as he tried to figure out what last night meant for their relationship. The fact that Brooke had came to _him _to talk instead of one of their other friends was a large step in the right direction as far as he was concerned, it meant that she trusted him. Not that that was earth-shattering news, the cheery girl had to have trusted him if she was willing to give them another go, but by coming to him it meant that she was willing to let him all the way into her life; and heart.

That made him happier than he would ever be able to explain. After all of the pain he had caused her, it was a wonder that the brunette was able to stand being in the same room with him. The fact that she was willing to let him back into her heart though, that was all the drive he needed in order to fight for her. She had waited almost five years for him to figure out that she was the one for him; he could wait however long it took for her to be ready.

"It's too early to be brooding," her sleepy voice murmured, "go back to sleep."

Hearing her voice, he rolled over onto his side as she shifted slightly and propped himself up on his elbow as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Brooke looked as though she were sleeping, completely at peace, but it was the hint of a smirk that was resting on her lips that gave her away.

"It's too early to be this cheery." Lucas said sarcastically as the brunette reached out to smack his arm playfully as he poked fun at the fact that the normally cheery girl hated everything about mornings.

"This is _not _me being cheery, this is me being sleepy. There's a difference so shut up."

The author's whole body shook with amusement as he laughed at the fashion icon, a large smile on his face when he realised that all of the ache that she had felt last night seemed to have dissipated slightly. The Victoria-thing was probably still a sore spot and it would take the brunette time to get over the heartache that the whole ordeal was surely causing her on the inside, but Brooke seemed to have accepted that it had been bound to happen. As she had said last night, a part of her had always known. She just hadn't wanted to accept it.

He hadn't been exaggerating last night when he had admitted that she had an amazing heart. His Pretty Girl was truly unique in her own sense when it came to how she saw people. Unlike his best friend, who simply saw the good in people, the fashion icon saw both the good and bad in people. She accepted people, letting them be theit real selves without any judgements, merely because that was all _she _had ever wanted, to be accepted for who she was.

Lucas rolled his eyes when the brunette curled up into a ball and slowly stole all of the comforter, something that he had grown used to back in high school. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow the brunette had managed to mature into a grown up while still keeping all of the child-like qualities that he had loved about her. Fame hadn't changed her in the least.

He brought his hand up and brushed her hair out of her face, his fingers stroking her cheek slightly which caused her lips to twitch downward into a pout as she opened her hazel-green eyes slowly. Her signature eyebrow kinked.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I was still tired," Brooke commented as she huffed in frustration. "And when I told you to shut up, that wasn't an invitation to try and feel me up in my sleep."

"Good morning to you too, Pretty Girl."

"What's so good about it? You woke me up!"

Lucas just leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips instead of commenting. "Does _that _make it any better?"

"I guess it's an _okay _morning," the fashionista sighed despondently, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Okay?" He mocked, shaking his head. "You're the most powerful woman in the fashion world and the only word you can come up with is _okay_?"

"Maybe I just need a _little _more inspiration," Brooke commented with a wide grin on her face as she looked up at the brooder with an expectant look. Suddenly sleeping was the last thing on her mind.

Lucas rolled his eyes in amusement and bent his head down once again, kissing her a little longer this time before he pulled away. There was content look on her face, but when she looked up at his face, she sent him a shameless grin.

"Nope. I think okay still covers it."

Knowing he would never win against Brooke Davis, the brooder fell onto his back once again and opted for laughing as the fashion icon rolled and cuddled into his side again, her head resting on his chest. As he brought one of his arms down to rest on her hip, he let out a content smile of his own.

He could _definitely _get used to this.

"What time is it?" Brooke yawned as she silently wondered if she would be abusing her power as the boss by calling in and asking Millicent to cover for her. At that moment, going to work held no appeal. All she wanted was to stay in bed all day.

Lucas glanced over at the clock. Noticing that it was just past seven o'clock, a frown instantly erasing his smile when he realized that the cheery brunette had to leave soon so she could go work. Honestly, what was the point in being your own boss if you couldn't just go to work when you _felt _like it?

He sighed. "Just after seven."

Brooke groaned in annoyance as she buried her head against his chest, hating the fact that she had to head into the boutique in a little over an hour. If she wouldn't feel so terrible about it, she would stay in bed with the blond all day and leave managing the store to Millicent.

"I don't wanna go to work," she mumbled.

"I don't want you to go either," Lucas admitted as he tightened his hold on the brunette's waist, pulling her closer to him as he tried to savour the feeling of having her next to him. "But you have to."

Brooke pouted. "Can't I just stay here with you all day?"

"I have practice later."

"So? It's not like we're still high school and Whitey will have your ass if you blow it off," the fashion icon commented sadly. "Besides, I'm sure Nathan and Skills would be able to function one day without you."

"You wouldn't be able to," he pointed out smugly.

The cheery girl rolled her eyes. "_That _being the reason I want to stay here all day."

"You'll see me lunch time," the blond assured. Even if she had to go to work, the two of them would see each other at lunch at any rate, because he always brought her lunch. Therefore, it would only be a couple of hours that they would be apart.

"Do I _really_ have to go?" Brooke sighed as she looked up at the author, pouting slightly. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, preventing her from getting up, but even if she could get up, she wouldn't try. She didn't _want _to go.

Lucas laughed at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Sorry, Pretty Girl."

Brooke sighed sadly as she leaned against him, her pout in full effect as the smell of bacon drifted into the room. Karen was apparently in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and a part of the brunette wanted to go out and help the older woman out, but it was her want of staying in Lucas' arms that was stopping her.

"I don't want to leave."

"You have to," he said unconvincingly as the two of them laid there, neither making any more to move. "How about this? You go to work and I go to practice, but I'll drop by your house later tonight and the two of us can hangout for a while."

Brooke didn't budge at all. Truthfully, she _had _to go to work so she could call the board and let them know that she had fired her evil bitch mother. It was something that would go over fairly well, she knew that. The board had hated working for Victoria almost as much as the fashionista had. Once she told them that she had fired her, there would surely be an office party in New York.

"I'll even be sure to bring Cookie Dough ice cream and _Weird Science…_"

"You have a deal," Brooke promised as she sent a dimpled-grin his way, pushing all thoughts of her mother out of her head. She had spent the past three years of her life being controlled by her mother; she was not going to let the older woman invade her thoughts now.

"I suppose we should get up," Lucas mumbled after a moment of silence.

Brooke laughed, a giddy smile on her face as she rolled over on top of the blond and kissed his lips softly. "Yes, we should," she smirked as she placed another kiss on his lips, his hands instantly resting on her hips as her eyes lit up with mischief. "Up and at 'em, Broody."

Lucas groaned loudly, a frown etched across his face as he scowled up at the smirking brunette. "Now I _really _don't want to leave…can't we stay in bed all day?"

Brooke shook her head, her messy hair falling into her face as she laughed. "I'm sorry poor boy," she teased as she patted his chest, "that offer was already put on the table but it's now invalid because you put forth the offer of ice cream and _Weird Science_. And I accepted your offer, you didn't accept mine. You would rather spend your time watching sweaty teenage boys running around after a ball."

"I didn't say I would _rather _that," Lucas muttered before he sent the brunette a tantalizing grin. "And if I had known that _that_ was a part of the offer," the author continued as she kissed him once again, "I would have accepted!"

"Your loss," Brooke shrugged as she moved to climb off him, but the author's hold on her hips kept her in place. Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms across her chest. "Lucas, let go! I have to go to work."

Lucas snorted. "Oh, _now _she wants to go to work!"

Before the brunette got the chance to say anything, the door to the bedroom opened. Both the cheery brunette and broody blond looked to the door in shock, feeling like teenagers when Karen poked her head into the room, ready to speak, but upon seeing the brunette lying in on top of her son, all words died on her lips.

Lucas simply allowed his head to fall onto his pillow, closing his eyes as he thought about how much his mother was going to tease him for this. Brooke, on the other hand, tried to think of something to say but failed. Instead, a large blush stained her face when Karen simply sent the two of them a smirk.

"Hey, Brooke." Karen greeted after a couple seconds, a small smirk on her face as she laughed at the younger brunette when she covered her hands with her face as she tried to fight the embarrassment. Karen walking in on her like this brought back _way _to many embarrassing memories from high school.

"Hi Karen…" Brooke offered, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Assuming you're staying, Brooke, breakfast is ready in the kitchen." The older brunette said simply as she eyed the younger woman in amusement.

"We didn't-" Brooke began to explain as she looked over at the woman she considered as her mother, but the older woman never gave the chance before she shut the door and walked back to the kitchen.

Lucas slowly opened his eyes and took in the flushed look on the brunette's face, a laugh escaping his lips before he could stop it. On the one hand, it was embarrassing for his mother to walk in on them, only to get the wrong idea, but the look of pure horror on Brooke's face immediately got rid of all of his embarrassment and replaced it with amusement.

"Lucas Scott," Brooke scolded as she scowled down at the author, slapping his chest. "Stop laughing, this is _so _not funny!"

"Come on, Pretty Girl. You know you want to laugh."

"No, I don't." Brooke huffed, rolling her eyes at him in annoyance as she crossed her arms across her chest. "There was _nothing _funny about that! We're never going to hear the end of it!" She groaned, placing her hands over her face once again. "I can just _hear _what Rachel and Peyton are going to say when the find out. And Haley…oh God, and _Nathan_! He'll never let this go! He's going to make my life _hell_."

The fashion icon was right. Lucas knew his little brother, and once Nathan found out about this, he was going to use it as ammunition against Brooke whenever the two of them started bickering with each other.

"Should I be worried that you're thinking about my brother right now?" Lucas teased, eyeing on the brunette was still sitting on top of him.

"Lucas Scott!"

"You know I was kidding," he said as he leaned up to kiss her, but the she quickly pushed him away, causing him to groan. "Brooke!"

"Too bad," Brooke shrugged as she slapped his hands off her hips and crawled off him as she headed towards the door, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for the looks she was going to get from both Karen and Andy. "Time to face the music…besides, I'm hungry."

Lucas chuckled once again.

Brooke scowled at him. "If you _ever _want me to spend the night again, then I'd shut up if I were you."

Lucas sent her a sloppy salute as he climbed out of the bed. "Yes, Ma'me."

**XXX**

Haley yawned as she rolled over in the bed, her hand instantly stretching out in search of a her husband. Only feeling cold sheets, the teacher propped herself up on her elbow as she looked at the spot where her husband had been lying last night when the two of them had fallen asleep, a frown appearing on her face as she tried to think of where Nathan had run off too.

"Jamie, you little menace!"

"So it begins," Haley commented as she rolled out of bed and slowly made her way to the kitchen, a large smile on her face as the sound of Nathan scolding Jamie became louder; their son laughing like a maniac. Though they weren't all that common, on days when the teacher _did _manage to sleep in, she always woke up to the sound of her husband scolding their son who was too smart for his own good.

However, the banter of playful teasing of Nathan and Jamie had become a familiar occurrence in the Scott house over the past few months and there was no way that Haley would ever be able to get mad at them for it. It was little things like that that reminded her of how it had been before Nathan's accident; most days it was as though it had never happened. All of the scars from the four months had seemingly been healed and it was as though they had been deleted from their lives, like a deleted scene from a movie.

They weren't pretending it hadn't happened. Nevertheless, it was as she had told Nathan a couple of months ago, he was trying and he had turned back into the man she had married. There was no reason for them to dwell on the past, not when they had their future to look forward to.

Haley leaned against the door with a content smile on her face as she peered at her husband and son as they attempted to cook breakfast; from the look of things though, it seemed more likely that _Nathan _was the one busy making the meal while their son feverishly tried to sabotage all of his attempts.

"Give it up, Jimmi-Jam." Nathan groaned as he let out a larger-than-life sigh, playfully scowling at his son when the little boy opted for throwing flour in his father's face once again as they mixed the pancake batter.

Jamie sent an innocent, toothy grin at his father. "I'm doing what I was told!"

"And what was that? Being a menace?" Nathan refuted, trying to brush the flour out of his hair as he shook his head at Jamie, halfway between amusement and exasperation. "Because if so, you're succeeding."

"Really?" Jamie beamed, seemingly thrilled that he was successful at his goals. "That's' good, 'cause Aunt Brooke told me to!"

Nathan frowned at his son. "Brooke told you to annoy me?"

"Mhm!" Jamie declared, leaning across the counter to stick his finger in the batter before shaking his head, adding more chocolate chips before smiling at his father. "She said that you turning me against her was wrong and we had to get you back."

A devious smirk lit up the dark-haired man's face, his cerulean eyes filling with mirth as he tried to think of an ingenious way to get back at the fashion icon. As far as he was concerned, Brooke Davis had just declared war against Nathan Scott. And he wasn't planning on losing.

"Whatever you're planning, _don't _even think about going through with it." Haley reprimanded as she walked into the kitchen, making her presence known as she walked over and kissed her son's cheek. "Morning, Jamie."

"Morning, Momma!" The four-year-old greeted excitedly as he turned to look up at his mother with shining eyes, "me and Daddy are making you breakfast."

"Daddy and I," the teacher immediately corrected as she hugged her son from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. "And I can see that," Haley laughed as she dipped her own finger into the batter and nodded in approval, "it tastes good."

"I _told _you it needed more chocolate chips, Daddy!"

Nathan chuckled as his wife released their son, his hand instantly reaching out to pull her into his arms, a soft smile on his lips when she instantly wrapped her arms around his waist. Jamie crying out in disgust only adding to the light feeling he had inside of him.

"And where is _my _'good morning?'" Nathan asked playfully, a smile on his face.

"Ewe," Haley chuckled as her husband leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips, frowning at her response, causing her to laugh harder. "You have a morning breath!"

"Hmmm," Nathan murmured as he leaned in to kiss his wife once again, mumbling against her lips. "I really don't care."

As Nathan pulled away from her, the petite brunette relaxed into her husband's hold and let out a happy sigh as she rested her head against his chest. He really _was _the man she had fallen in love with. Everything in their lives, and the lives of their friends, was coming together.

"Yuck, that's my mom!" Jamie commented, his nose scrunching up in disgust as he jumped down from the stool he had been sitting on, shaking his head. "Get a room."

Watching as the blond walked away, both Haley and Nathan arched their eyebrows in amusement before chuckling at their son's attitude. It wasn't that he _really _minded the fact that they were kissing again, he had once said that it reminded him of how it had been before his dad had gotten 'sick,' but it appeared as though he was entering the 'ewe kissing is gross' phase. Next thing, girls would have cooties.

Haley sighed, leaning against Nathan a little more, a frown appearing on her face. "He's growing up."

"Kids tend to do that as they get older, Hales." Nathan laughed, not even flinching when his wife smacked his chest and sent him a glare. Shrugging, he brought his hands up to rub her arms. "Although…there are three spare rooms in the house," he trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows. "If you want, we can fill them all up with more little menaces."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you calling our future kids menaces," Haley grinned.

"Hales, you know it's going to happen." Nathan sighed, feigning sadness as he shook his head miserably. "Jamie started out all cute and innocent too, but then we let Brooke near him, and the kid turned into a threat to my sanity!"

"You can say that Brooke ruined our son all you want; Nathan, but we both know that deep down you love of her like a sister."

"An _annoying _kid sister who is hell bent on spoiling my kid and turning him against me!"

Haley rolled her eyes at Nathan's response, knowing by the grin on his face that he was agreeing with what she had said. He just wouldn't admit to loving the fashion icon as a sister, nor would he tell her to her face that he loved her as such. Apparently, it just went against the dynamics of their friendship.

The small brunette peered up at her husband, uncertainty shining in her eyes as she changed the conversation back to its previous topic. "So, a houseful of kids? Really?"

Nathan nodded. "We can have as many little ankle biters as you want."

"Hmmm…" Haley trailed off, nodding to herself as she removed herself from her husband's arms and went about pouring the pancake batter onto the skillet. As she made the pancakes though, a soft-hearted smile formed on her face. "I'd like to have another kid someday…a son, with your eyes."

Nathan smiled at the dreamy expression on his wife's face, shaking his head as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear. "No, we already have a son. I'd want a little girl…one that's just like her mom."

Haley's eyes widened at that, looking up at her husband with a large smile, ready to lean in to kiss him. When their lips were mere millimetres apart though, their son walked back into that room, his voice startling them apart.

"Are the pancakes ready yet?" Jamie whined.

Haley laughed; placing a kiss onto Nathan's smiling lips before turning around to give her son all of her attention. Another kid…somehow, she liked the sound of that idea.

**XXX**

Brooke sighed for the umpteenth time as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand as her hazel-eyes gazed around her empty boutique, feeling incredibly bored for the fifth time the past hour. It was nearing lunchtime, which meant that not very many people would be dropping in for the next hour, and to make things worst, she had no one to entertain her.

Millicent had left about an hour ago to spend some time with Mouth, mostly because Lucas would be spending the lunch hour at the boutique with Brooke anyway, but her absence meant that she had no one to keep her company. Her assistant was off with Mouth, Peyton was on babysitting duty for the morning, Rachel had surprisingly opted for _not _dropping in today, and her Naley hadn't needed a babysitter for Jamie today so he wasn't sitting next to her, chatting excitedly about his bunny Chester.

It didn't help that time seemed to be dragging on either. The fashionista wasn't sure if it was because she hated being alone more than anything or if it was because she had been counting the minutes until she would see Lucas again the _moment _she had left him, but whatever it was, it was making her bored.

That was until she heard the bell above the door chime, a smile instantly lighting up her face when she saw Lucas Scott walking into the store, grinning back at her, as he carried their usual lunch. Thankfully, she was so happy to see him that none of the embarrassment she had felt earlier returned.

"All alone today?" Lucas asked in confusion as he set their lunch onto the counter, looking around the boutique in confusion before looking back at the brunette with a smirk. "Does that mean no one would walk in on us?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Lucas!"

"What? I just thought I would make sure, you know, in case you felt the need to make-out with me again. We wouldn't want a repeat of this morning."

"You think you're funny, but you're really not." Brooke deadpanned as she scowled at him playfully, "besides, you're not allowed to tease me about this! I felt like I was sixteen again!"

"Fine, I'll let it go." Lucas promised as he sent the fashionista a cute grin, knowing that him teasing her wouldn't really matter, not when everyone else found out and began teasing them. "Back to my question though, why _are _you alone?"

"Mouth once again stole Millie, Peyton has Jenny this morning, Rachel is MIA," Brooke listed off with a sigh, "and Naley wouldn't let me have Jamie for the day."

"Nathan is probably just afraid to let you have Jamie," Lucas chuckled when he saw the pout that was resting on the fashion icon's face. "He's under the impression that you're going to try and sway Jamie back to Team Brooke."

That _was _her plan. Not that she would ever own up to it if anyone asked her, mainly because she was afraid it would get back to Nathan but the raven-haired man had it coming. After all, _he _had been the one to sway Jamie to the Dark Side of the force.

"He's only delaying the inevitable," Brooke shrugged. "Why would anyone want to be on Team Nathan when they could be on Team Brooke? Especially where Jamie is concerned, I'm the one that gives him all of the sugar he wants."

"Oh, this is going to get ugly." Lucas chuckled, only half joking as he thought about how entertaining this faux war between the fashionista and his brother was going to be. "You're fighting dirty."

"Yes! There is no way that I'm letting Nathan Scott win this one," Brooke declared as she ate a handful of fries into her mouth, gazing at the author with a question in mind. "What about you? Whose side are you on?"

"Brooke-"

She merely scowled at him, not at all impressed by the fact that he hadn't immediately said that he was on her side. "Are you following your nephew to the Dark Side, Luke? Am I going to have to start calling you Anakin?"

"You know," Lucas began, amusement on his face as he expertly avoided her questions, "I still find it amusing that you've seen - and _enjoyed _- all of the Star Wars movies."

"Sure you do," the cheery girl gritted out, rolling her eyes as she smirked slightly. "You just don't want to get in the middle of this war, which is fine by me, as long as you realise that your _sweet _baby brother also turned Jamie against you."

Brooke chuckled lightly when the author's eyes widened slightly at that, instantly knowing that she had gained an ally in her fight against Nathan. Not that it was going to be anything serious, nothing more than their usual bantering with some pranks thrown in, but the cheery fashionista couldn't help but think that this was going to be fun, despite the fact that Haley would be calling them immature at every chance she got.

After all, it wasn't going to be anything more than only a little aggressive competition and if there was one trait that both Nathan and Brooke shared, other than their stubbornness, it was their competitive streak.

"And now I'm officially on Team Brooke," the blond joked, rubbing his hands together as he leaned closer to her, a smirk on his face. "So, do I get any _privileges _for joining Team Brooke?"

Knowing what he meant, Brooke kinked an eyebrow. "_Maybe_."

**XXX**

Peyton allowed an uncharacteristic smile to cross her face as she sat next to Jake on the river court bench, her emerald-green eyes intently taking in the sight of the little girl who was contently drawing on the asphalt court with the pack of chalk that the label owner had bought her earlier that day.

Yesterday the single dad had mentioned how he needed a babysitter for Jenny, so Peyton had immediately offered to take the little girl for the morning. After all, the former tutor had been right the day before when she had mentioned how the curly-haired woman had always loved little girl as her own. Seeing her now, over four years later, though left a twinge of pain in Peyton's heart when she realised how much Jenny had grown up, how much she had missed. Peyton Sawyer regretted a lot of things in her life, and not being a part of Jenny or Jake's life for so long was definitely one of them.

Jenny had mentioned how much she loved drawing earlier that day when she had been hanging out with the Peyton in her office at Tric, and the curly-blonde had instantly pushed aside all of her paperwork and had brought the little brunette to a store so the two of them could buy some chalk. That had been two hours ago and the little girl had been contently drawing ever since, except for the twenty minute break when Jake had shown up at the river court and had forced the little girl to eat some lunch.

"You do realise that she's never going to want to go home, right?"

"That's not true," Peyton commented with a shrug as she smiled over at Jake, who was eating his French fries before looking in her direction, arching his eyebrows. "Sooner or later she'll wear down all the chalk…or she'll run out of places to draw. Whichever comes first."

Jake sent her an irritated glare, but the mirth dancing in his eyes and the hint of a smile on his face told the blonde that he really wasn't annoyed with her. Despite that though, it still got a laugh out of her as she went back to eating her own fries. Laughing was something she had been doing a lot of lately, especially since hanging out with Jake again had become a regular part of her routine.

The former tutor would surely tease her if she found out that Peyton had joined the brown-haired father for lunch again today, the _fourth _day in a row, but she wasn't really all that concerned. Spending time with Jake and Jenny made her happy, and that was all that mattered. Moreover, at the rate they were going, Peyton was pretty sure she'd never be able to let him walk out of her life again.

"You're _sure _you wanna help paint Jenny's room tomorrow?" Jake asked after a couple moments of silence, gently taking her empty container and tossing it into the garbage on the other side of him. "I mean, it's your day off. I understand if you don't want to."

"Jake," Peyton chuckled, curls flying into her face as she shook her head. "I told you that I _wanted _to help. Other than the fact that Jenny's room is in desperate need of some Peyton Sawyer artwork, I wouldn't have anything to do tomorrow night anyway. Brooke and Lucas are going to be doing God knows what, and Rachel will probably be at Owen's, and if she's _not _that means she'll be at the house - making it that _last _place I want to be."

Jake laughed at the blonde's little rant, his eyes briefly looking over at his daughter to ensure his safety before he looked back at Peyton, his warm eyes instantly latching onto her emerald-green eyes.

"Besides," Peyton continued after a beat, a shy smile on her face as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. "There's no two people I would rather spend my day off with, than you and Jenny."

At her sincere words, a large grin lit up Jake's face, making Peyton's heart skip a beat.

The happy feeling didn't last long though, not when the sight of a smirking Haley popped into the blonde's mind's eye. The teacher had been right - she had it bad for Jake Jagielski one again. Stupid know-it-all former tutor-girls.

"Hey, Jake…" Peyton trailed off faintly, a slight frown on her face as she tried to think of a way to approach the subject with Jake. Just as she always was, Haley had been right. She needed to talk to the single dad, and she refused to be as bad as Brooke and take _months _to get around to it. "Can I ask you something?"

Jake looked over at her, a frown on his own face. "Yeah."

"Okay…" the curly-haired woman trailed off, taking a deep breath as she tried to think of a way to word her question. After all, there was a lot of past hurt when it came to her and Jake. The last time they had been together, it hadn't ended well and she…Peyton almost scowled, she sounded _just _like Brooke.

"Peyton," Jake began as he placed a hand on top of Peyton's smaller one, concern shining in his warm eyes as he looked at her. "What is it?"

"You know that I'm glad you came back and I love spending time with you and Jenny, actually, the past month has been one of the best of my life," the blonde rambled, her frown increasing as she tried to just get it out. "But this has been bothering me for a while…what are _we _exactly? I don't mean to jump to conclusions but are we _friends _or are…are we _more _than that?"

A relieved smile crossed his face instead of the complete perplexity that Peyton had been expecting, and it was then that she realised that he too had been contemplating the same thoughts in his mind. The feelings they had for each other - whatever they were, even though she was pretty sure it was love - was clear.

"I don't really know, Peyton." He said after a moment, the smile leaving his face, something that Peyton had instantly noticed. Having full custody of his daughter, knowing Nikki couldn't get her, had _really _done him good. He smiled a lot more. "All I know is that, if there _was _the chance that we could give _us _another go, I know I'd go for it."

The blonde felt as though a large weight had been lifted off her heart. "Me too," she murmured.

"So, _is _the chance there?"

Instead of overcomplicating everything like she so often did, the curly-haired blonde shifted over so she was closer to Jake and leaned in, brushing her lips against his. It was a simple kiss, but it caused a fluttering feeling to form inside her stomach. Butterflies.

"Wow…" Jake blinked, raising his eyebrows in surprise as he looked at the blushing woman sitting across from his as she pulled away. "So…are we friends, or more than that?"

Amusement filled Peyton when he threw her own question back at her. The ball was officially in her court. Biting her lip in contemplation, she responded. "Right now? I'd say we're somewhere in between."

As much as she would love to just define what was between them, Peyton knew that she wouldn't be able to do that. At least not yet. She had been honest yesterday when she had told Haley that they needed to think of Jenny and put her first if they were planning on getting back together. Aside from that, they weren't the same people as they had been back in high school. They had the same hearts, but little things had still changed and they needed to get to know each other again first.

"Not a bad place to be."

Peyton's green orbs instantly landed on Jenny as she shook her head in agreement. "No, it really isn't."

"So…" Jake said slowly, coughing a little to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat. "Would you like to…maybe, go on a date with me tomorrow night then? After we finish Jenny's room?"

Peyton looked over at him in surprise. On the one hand, she wanted nothing more than to go on a date with him again, over four years was _far _too long, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel nervous about the idea.

Peyton nodded, sending him a warm-hearted grin. "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Peyton, do you want to come see my drawing?" Jenny asked suddenly as she popped up in front of the two adults and grabbed the blonde's hand, dragging her over to her finished drawing before Peyton even had the chance to respond; Jake laughing the entire time.

The moment the drawing came into her sight though, Peyton felt a large smile appear on her face when she saw that it was a picture of a family; the perfect family. There was a stick-man with brown hair standing next to another stick figure that was obviously Jenny, proven by the curly brown hair that was mirrored from Jenny's head and onto the asphalt. The last figure in the picture was another woman, the mother, who had curly blonde hair.

Peyton grinned. "I love it."

And she really did.

**XXX**

Rachel hadn't shown up at _Clothes over Bros _at all that day, and it had both concern and confusion swimming around in Brooke's mind was she tried to think of _why _it was that the red-haired model hadn't shown up at the boutique. Though the fashion icon would admit that she always teased Rachel and said that it annoyed the hell out of her when she showed up at work to annoy her, it was a lie. The two of them functioned by constantly being at each others throats and spouting out playful insults and she genuinely loved it when the redhead dropped by.

For some reason Rachel had made herself scarce today and, even though Brooke had texted her repeatedly throughout the day, the fashionista had been unable to get a hold of the feisty woman. Nothing bad had happened; that much was obvious because _someone _would have called her to let her know if that had been the fact. Still, Brooke hadn't talked to her redheaded roommate since the day before and the fact that the model hadn't dropped by the store had an uncomfortable feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach.

She got the unnerving feeling that Rachel was avoiding her.

Which was a ridiculous thought when the brunette actually allowed herself to think about it. She hadn't done anything to piss Rachel off (at least she hadn't to _her _knowledge) and even if she had, the model had always been more likely to blow up at somebody when she was pissed. The whole avoidance thing wasn't something that Rachel _ever _did. In her opinion, avoidance was unhealthy.

As she walked through the door to her beach house, the fashion icon blinked in surprise when she noted that the redhead was stationed in front of the television that rested in the corner of the room, not even looking up to acknowledge that the fashion icon had walked into the house. Instead, the model's eyes were trained on the small television as she watched some movie.

Of course, seeing her friend immediately dimmed the concern that Brooke had felt towards the model all day. From what she could see, Rachel was physically okay. There was still something off about her whole attitude though, and Brooke intended to find out what the hell was wrong with the red-haired model.

"Hey, Bitch." Brooke greeted as she swatted the model's arm as she fell onto the couch beside her friend. "I'm surprised you're home."

"I could say the same thing," Rachel shrugged casually without removing her eyes from the television, a small sigh escaping her lips. "You didn't come home last night."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow at the underlying message in the redhead's words. "You mean, _you _were home last night?"

That seemed odd to the fashionista. Over the past couple of weeks, it seemed as though Rachel spent more time over at the bartender's apartment than she did at the beach house, which didn't bother Brooke. It was obvious that spending time over at Owen's had made Rachel happy and that was all the brunette wanted for her friend.

"No," the model deadpanned as she rolled her eyes. "I have ESP or some other creepy shit like that and I just _know _that you weren't home."

It was such a Rachel-comment that Brooke smiled slightly. "Oh how I missed your screwed up sense of humour last night."

"Considering you were probably shacked up with Broody-Scott last night, then I seriously doubt that." The redhead teased as she paused the movie before turning her head so she could send a smirk at the cheery girl. "Otherwise, I seriously overestimated the skills that I _think _Lucas has in the sack."

"Nothing like _that _happened."

"Then I _definitely _overestimated his skills in bed."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend, not even bothering to answer the taunts. Rachel had been hell bent on getting her or Peyton to answer who was the better Scott brother when it came to sex over the past month. One time it had even been when both Lucas and Nathan had been present, but both the cheery brunette and angsty blonde had refused to answer - despite the way that the Scott brothers had pestered them.

"We just talked, Rachel. Nothing else happened."

Those words had a tight frown appearing on Rachel's face as her mind flashed back to how pissed off she had been with her best friend; the very woman sitting beside her that was claiming that she had talked to _Lucas_. Which meant that the fashion icon felt comfortable confiding in the author and not her red-haired friend.

Brooke saw the face though and sent her friend a comforting look. "Hey, what's with the face, Bitch? You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, by the expression on your face, you're obviously not." The brunette said just as easily as the redhead had been able to deflect the question. Placing a comforting hand on Rachel's arms, the fashion icon frowned. "Is something wrong, Rach?"

The model opened her mouth to deny it all together, despite the fact that Owen's voice was ringing in her ear telling to to tell Brooke the truth, but she made the grave mistake of looking at the brunette. Brooke had her famous pout on her face, and Rachel found that she was unable to lie to the brunette.

"Damn it," she groaned, rolling her eyes as she let out a huff. "Now I know why you have everyone wrapped around your finger - it's the friggin' pout."

"Yes it is, now answer the question. What's wrong?"

"The you talking to Lucas thing." Rachel caved after a couple minutes of debate. "I'm glad the two of you are building up your relationship and all that, but it still pissed me off." She admitted as she locked eyes with best friend, "you always go to Luke, Brooke."

Brooke frowned. "I don't _always _go to Luke when something is bothering me."

Rachel sat up a little straighter, her arms crossed across her chest as she tried to fight the uneasy feeling that she felt at the bottom of her stomach. There was a _reason _she didn't enjoy the whole chick-flick moments. They made her feel uncomfortable.

"Maybe not," the model conceded evenly. "But if you're not going to Luke, then you're going to Karen or Peyton or Haley and…" she let out a frustrated breath as she locked eyes with Brooke. "And I just wish you would come to _me _sometimes to talk. I'm there for you too, Brooke."

"And I know that, Rach." Brooke assured as she smiled at her friend, despite the twinge of pain she felt in her heart - it was as though she had failed Rachel. "You just…you always complain about the chick-flick moments and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

It was as if Brooke was able to read her like a picture book.

"That doesn't matter. I've been there for you since senior year, and I don't want that to change now just because we're back in Tree Hill." Rachel explained as best as she could, "I still want to be the one that you come to for advice and the one you bitch to whenever someone has pissed you off. You're my best friend."

Hazel-green eyes locked onto warm russet ones and it was as if the two of them were able to have a conversation in that one look. Brooke was sorry for shutting her out and promised to let her in more often, and the redhead forgave her. No words were needed.

"As _lovely _as that moment was," Rachel began sarcastically lifting up the remote as she turned to face the television once again, the ever-present smirk strewn across her face. "You interrupted my movie. Slut."

Brooke grinned as she settled into the couch, "Bitch."

"Whore."

"You wanna watch the rest of the movie and then hangout?" Brooke questioned as she propped her feet up onto the coffee table. "We can go out for a while, just the two of us."

Rachel nodded her head as she smiled softly. Hanging out with her best friend was exactly what she needed to get her mind off everything else. Actually, anything to get her mind off last night would be very much appreciated.

It was with that thought in mind that the redhead pressed the play button and watched as the movie once again came to life, her eyes trained on every detail as she studied the film as though it were about to tell what the secret of life was.

"_Oh, I know! I have a great idea. Why don't we pass this time with you telling me how much fun you and Colin had having sex in Los Angeles?"_

The hot actor bit out sarcastically as he glowered at the object of his love, everything about his stance indicating that it was the last thing that he wanted to talk about. He just wanted to act like a jackass, something that didn't get past the feisty blonde beside him.

"_I broke up with Colin in Los Angeles,"_ the blonde spat angrily, her eyes shooting daggers at Gerard Butler's character. _"You jackass!"_

"_On our left you will see the…"_ the tour guide droned on.

"_What?" _The guy asked in confusion, the guide's voice being drowned out as the camera focussed on the two people who were obviously in love with one another.

_What?_ That was the exact same question on the brunette's mind as she looked over at the model with a frown on her face. Honesty, Brooke wasn't sure what was creeping her out more; the fact that Rachel was sitting down watching a chick-flick, or the fact that she genuinely seemed touched by it.

"_Oh, oh yeah, that's got your interest."_ The blonde scoffed, _"well if you think we're going to finish what we started in Los Angeles you are out of your mind. You lost your chance."_

_"Oh, come on."_ The guy scoffed back, _"I never had a chance with you."_

Rachel sighed at how clueless the character of Mike Chadway was being. If he truly thought that he never had a chance with the beautiful Abby Richter, then it was obvious that he wasn't as intelligent as the movie had led the audience to believe. Apparently, it had been a lie. As if that was anything new. Everyone lied - why should movies be any different?

"_And over here you will see the lovely Sacramento river, winding it's way through the…" _the tour guide said once again, looking far too happy to actually enjoy his work, but he was instantly silenced when the blonde threw him an annoyed look.

"_Could you please stop talking? Thank you,"_ Abby Richter commented when the guide stopped talking before looking back at the hot asshole she had fallen for. _"You're right. I had a momentary loss in judgement where I thought you were more than you are, but you aren't. Clearly."_

_"Oh, yeah? Well, what does that mean?" _

"_I'm Mike Chadway," _the blonde mocked, _"I like girls in Jell-O. I like to fuck like a monkey. Don't fall in love. It's scary."_

A snort escaped the redhead as she took in what the blonde was saying, scowling at Katherine Heigl's character as though she were taunting Rachel herself. The truth was, falling in love was scary. It scared the _shit _out of her.

"_Yeah, it is scary. It's terrifying,"_ Chadway corrected as he stared at Abby with loving eyes as he voiced the one thing that everyone had been waiting for as they watched the movie. _"Especially when I'm in love with a psycho like you."_

_"I am not a psycho!" _

_"I just told you that I loved you and all you heard was 'psycho.'"_ Chadway commented, his voice halfway between amusement and disbelief. _"I mean, you're the definition of neurotic."_

"_No! The definition of neurotic is a person who suffers from anxiety, obsessive thoughts, compulsive acts, and-and physical ailments without any objective evidence-"_

_"-Shut up!"_ The guy interrupted as he looked at the blonde, _"yet again I just told you I'm in love with you and you're standing there giving me a vocabulary lesson."_

There was a moment of silence as Abby looked at Mike through narrowed eyes as she processed what he was saying to her, the model leaning out on her seat as she waited with bated breath.

"_You're in love with me."_ She said slowly. _"Why?" _

Chadway sighed. _"Beats the shit out of me, but I am."_

"Okay, that's it!" Brooke finally announced as she jumped up and paused the movie, looking down at the model with a pointed look, her hands resting on her hips. "I've endured the past seven minutes of this movie but I need to know what the hell is wrong with you." The brunette kinked an eyebrow, "you _hate _chick-flicks more than you hate chick-flick moments."

"I felt like watching a cheesy, romantic comedy." Rachel explained vaguely, refusing to allow Brooke's steady gaze to cause her to become uncomfortable. "Where's the crime in that?"

For a moment, Brooke said nothing as she watched the redhead through narrowed eyes before she sighed lightly and sat down beside her friend once again. As she leaned against the back of the sofa though, she kept her eyebrow kinked as she sent Rachel an expectant expression. Apparently her not confiding in the model wasn't the only thing that was annoying Rachel.

"No crime," Brooke said finally, "just tell me what's wrong."

"Didn't we already have this conversation _before _we finished watching the movie?" The model said calmly as she kept a stoned face, arching one of her own eyebrows as she looked at Brooke. "Because I don't feel like having a re-run of that conversation. I already told you what was bothering me, Brooke."

"But you apparently left something out," the fashion icon said stubbornly - refusing to let this go. "Rachel, if you want me to talk to you about what's bothering me, you have to do the same." Brooke pointed out, placing a hand on top of the model's. "Trust works both ways."

Deep down Rachel knew that her best friend was right, but at the same time, she really didn't want to talk about this. She had screwed up last night, she knew that much. The last thing she wanted was for Brooke voice the fact aloud.

"Look Rachel, I can't force you to talk to me." Brooke sighed as she stood up; knowing that there was no way that her red-haired friend would divulge in what was bothering her before she was ready. Standing up, preparing to walk away, the brunette sent Rachel one last grin. "Just know I'm here when I'm ready to talk."

"Owen said that he loved me," Rachel blurted out as soon as her friend began to walk away.

"He said _what_?" Brooke asked with a grin, her smile so wide that it looked as though her face was going to crack at any moment. Plopping down beside the redhead, she beamed. "What do you mean he said that he loved you?"

"I was at his apartment baking cookies because I was pissed as hell that you didn't talk to me and he told me to talk to you about it, but I said that I still wanted to kick your ass." The redhead recapped, "and then he said, and I quote, **'God, I love you.'**"

The fashion icon's face stretched into an even wider grin. "Oh my God, that's great."

It seemed as though Owen had heed the warning Brooke when she had told him not to prove her wrong. And he hadn't. The brawny bartender was the right guy for her friend, but upon noticing Rachel's fallen face, all of the brunette's happiness evaporated.

"Rachel…what did _you _say?"

Rachel sent her a glare. "What do you _mean _what did I say? I didn't _say _anything! I made up some bullshit excuse about coming home to talk to you, kissed him on the cheek, and pretended that it never happened!"

"Rachel Virginia Gatina!" Brooke scolded.

"Oh don't scold me, Slut." The redhead snapped, her eyes on fire as she increased the glare she had on the brunette. "And don't use my full name, either. Just because you're well on your way to becoming the next _Joanie loves Chachi _with Luke, does _not _mean that the rest of us are ready for the whole baby and a marriage thing."

"Rachel, come on! Owen had said that he loved you, whether it slipped out or not, and you just left him there while you ran away?"

"I did _not _run away," Rachel huffed in annoyance, the mere thought of her running away because something had scared her foreign to her. She had not run. She had merely _walked _away…quickly.

"Yes you did." Brooke sighed, looking at her friend with a serious expression. "Loving him wouldn't be such a bad thing, Rach. Not _all _relationships end badly."

"Most do. And like I said, we're not going to become _Joanie loves Chachi_," Rachel said crossly before she sighed. "If anything, we'd be _Sid & Nancy_."

Brooke chuckled. "I highly doubt Owen would ever stab you to death, Rach."

"Oh no, Owen's not Sid, he's Nancy." Rachel corrected, causing the fashion icon to laugh at the serious expression on the model's face. "I'm Sid. I would be the one stabbing him to death…or breaking his heart, in this case."

"I'm going to give you some advice, Rachel." Brooke said softly, holding her friend's hand. "I had every reason in the _book _not to trust Lucas with my heart again, but I did, and it's made me the happiest I can remember being in a long time. And I can tell that being with Owen makes you happy."

Rachel sighed at those words. It was the truth, being with Owen _did _make her happy, but it also scared the hell out of her. She wanted to be with him, and though love was what she had spent her life fighting for, she didn't know if it was what she wanted it anymore. Was she still fighting for the same thing she had _started _fighting for?"

Besides that, Brooke was the absolute last person she wanted to have this conversation with.

"If you spend your whole life looking for a reason not to be with someone, you're always going to find one." Brooke said, quoting the broody author as she smiled at her friend. "At some point, you just got to let yourself be happy."

"Is the therapy session over with, Dr Phi?"

"Hey!" Brooke cried in mock outrage, "What I said was so not Dr-Phil-esque. It was very Oprah if you ask me!"

"Well, whatever talk show we're on, you're off the air." Rachel muttered as she stood up and headed towards her room, pausing to send a smile at the brunette. "Thanks, Slut."

"Anytime, Bitch." Brooke called back, smiling, before she said one final thing. "Just don't wait to long before you talk to Owen. It'll make you feel better. Besides, you're grouchy when you're sex-deprived!"

"Bite me, Bitch."

"Hey!" Brooke frowned, "_you're _Bitch, _I'm_ Slut!"

"Nope. You're no longer _Slut _until you take back your three year long vow of celibacy and hook up with Luke."

Hearing the model's door slam shut, Brooke shook head in amusement before she leaned back against the couch and smiled. Everything would work out for Rachel, she knew that much. But in the meantime, she would sit back and enjoy the fact that the drama didn't involve her for once.

**XXX**

"Hey, Broody."

Lucas smiled later that night as he shut the front door behind him, his eyes instantly landing on the brunette fashionista that was resting on the sofa. Brooke was laid down on her back with her legs serving as her easel as she sketched furiously, only looking up from her work long enough to send him a dimpled-grin. God he loved her.

"Hey, Pretty Girl." He greeted as he headed into the living room, placing the bag he had been carrying on the coffee table before walking over to her, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. "You're not busy are you? You never really said what time you wanted me to come over."

The fashion icon chuckled softly as she leaned up and gave him another kiss, shaking her head before heading into the kitchen to grab two spoons while the author headed over to the DVD player to pop in _Weird Science_.

"I'm never too busy for you, Handsome." Brooke assured as the two of them plopped down onto the sofa, her body instantly relaxing against his as she handed him his own spoon before they dug into the container of ice cream.

Lucas looked down at the cheery girl in amusement, the delight more than obvious in her eyes as she smirked at him. "That's good to know," he commented, instantly being silenced by the brunette as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"Mmm," Brooke purred as she pulled back, winking at him before looking back at the screen. "You taste good."

Lucas rolled his eyes at her antics as he dug into the ice cream. "So, where are Peyton and the evil half of your persona?"

"Sooner or later you're going to have to _admit _that you actually like Rachel, Luke." Brooke laughed, before she bit her lip in thought as she tried to think of where her roommates were. "And as far as I know, Peyton is hanging out with Jake and Jenny and Rachel is," the brunette continued as she made quotation marks with her fingers, "'gone out.'"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she's probably gone over to see the dishy bartender, aka Owen, in hopes of smoothing over everything that went down last night, effectively getting Rowen back on track."

Lucas narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Wait, what? What happened last night?"

"I knew you cared," the fashionista responded smugly before a serious expression crossed her face, a sigh escaping her lips as she dug her spoon into the ice cream and stared at it, as if waiting for it to give her all the answers. "Basically, Owen told Rachel that he loved her and she freaked out."

"She ran," Lucas said, filling in the blanks as he stopped him from pointing out how both Rachel and Brooke seemed to have the same response when it came to feelings they didn't know how to face. The flight response was strong in _both _the redhead and brunette.

Brooke sighed, nodding. "That about sums it up. It was mostly because he just blurted it out and caught her off guard, I think."

"They'll work it out, Brooke."

Brooke knew they would. Mainly because there was no way that Rachel and Owen would break-up anytime soon, if ever, because they were good for each other. But hearing Lucas tell her that it would work out made her relax slightly as she cuddled into his side and silently watched the movie that both of them loved.

To anyone else, the idea of staying in and watching an old movie would sound boring, but to the fashionista, it seemed pretty damn near perfect. The movie had been one of the many things that the two of them had talked about during their first date, and even after when they had gotten back together senior year, they had watched _Weird Science _too many times to count.

Then there was the added bonus of getting to cuddle up to the broody author as they watched it, which was more than enough to have the brunette smiling like an idiot. She had never stopped loving him, but over the past month, Brooke had fallen a little more in love with Lucas Scott. If that was possible.

"You know," Lucas began after a couple minutes of silence, never taking his eyes off the screen. "I can't watch this movie without thinking about our first date."

Brooke smirked. "That was definitely a _fun _night."

Lucas cocked an eyebrow, still finding it funny that the brunette thought it had been a fun night after all of these years, especially since he had ended up getting grounded _and _tattooed. "I got grounded."

"But in a _fun _way," Brooke pointed out as she looked up at the author's face, her dimples indenting her face as she grinned. "Just admit it was a good night, grounding it all."

Lucas chuckled softly. "I got to make-out with the cheer-captain of the Tree Hill Ravens, it was a _great _night."

"Oh, it wasn't only a good night for you, Broody." The brown-haired fashion icon murmured, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I got to kick your ass at pool."

"Yeah, well, you never warned me that you could play."

Brooke scoffed. "What would have been the fun in _that_?"

Lucas chuckled and they once again lapsed into a comfortable silence, the two of them indulging in the rare moment where the two of them got to just be alone. Not that they didn't spend a lot of time together, but whenever they hung out at one of their houses someone always barged in on them. Whether it was one of Brooke's roommates, or like earlier, when his mother had walked in on them in a compromising position.

_That _wasn't something the two of them would live down any time soon.

Despite all of the grief that he was going to get from all of his friends once they found out though, the brooder found that he wouldn't take the night back for anything. Not that anything had happened in the physical sense, but on the emotional level, he had been let into the mind of Brooke Davis.

Instead of putting up a strong front, the one she often wore when she was trying to convince everyone she was find, the fashion icon had come to him and _let _him see her when she was venerable. He knew that it probably didn't mean the same thing to her, but to Lucas it meant everything.

"By the way," he murmured as he looked down at her, his gaze filled with love as he smiled. "Mom wants you to come by for supper tomorrow, as long as you can keep yourself from taking advantage of her son."

"Hmm, that might not be possible." Brooke sighed playfully as she batted her eyelashes at the author, "I don't know if you've seen him, but Lucas Scott is the epitome of yummy in my opinion. I don't think I'd be able to control myself."

"I guess you'll just have to try," he smirked, "but I wouldn't be completely against it if you couldn't. I _am _the 'epitome of yummy,' after all."

"Sorry, but what Momma-Hargrove says goes," Brooke stated, still not completely used to the fact that the older woman had a new last name. "I'll just have to keep my hands off of her son…" she trailed off, a smirk on her lips. "I wonder how she'd feel if I went after Andy."

"Funny."

"No, I'm totally serious here." The brunette teased, "Andy is right below Nathan's Uncle Cooper and Gerard Butler on my elevator list."

"I better be on that list too," Lucas huffed.

Brooke laughed as she threw one of her legs over the author's lap, the movie the furthest thing from her mind as she straddled him for the second time that day, her face only a few inches from his as she grinned. The best part was, Karen couldn't walk in on them this time.

"You're on the _top_ of that list," Brooke assured with a chuckle as she leaned him, her lips brushing gently against his as one of Lucas' hands instantly dived into her hair while the other one snaked around her waist pulling her closer.

On the one hand, the author wanted to know where all of this was coming from, mainly because the two of them had been progressing slowly over the past month. There had only been a handful of make-out sessions and an equal amount of kisses, but it was as though they had taken a large leap over the past twenty-four hours and were releasing all of the pent up tension from the past few years.

On the other hand, it didn't bother Lucas in the least because he knew how he felt about Brooke and he knew how she felt about him even if she couldn't say it - _yet_. Besides, if the two of them tried to fight what was happening between them it would only complicate things and it really didn't matter how fast they moved along. They were going to end up together and both of them knew it.

The two of them were so caught up in each other though, neither of them had heard Peyton's car door slam, nor had they heard the lock on the front door click as the blonde walked into the house. A large smile on her face, one that would almost lead someone to call her _cheery_.

"Oh, wow." Peyton said as she walked into the house, closing the door behind her as the two on the couch instantly pulled away from each other, looking over at her in surprise. "Hey, guys. Don't mind me…you two kids have fun."

"But-" Brooke began to speak, but it proved to be pointless as the blonde ignored her and headed into her room, the fashionista sighing as she shook head. "This is ridiculous, that's twice in _one _day."

Lucas shrugged. "It's not my fault you're irresistible."

"This isn't funny," Brooke whined as she leaned forward, tucking her head underneath his chin as she had flashbacks to earlier that day. "We're going to have to stop making out so much."

"But-" Lucas began to protest.

"Sorry, Luke." Brooke laughed as she leaned back and patted his chest, rolling her eyes at the pout that he had on his face. "It's the way it has to be."

"What if-"

Brooke kinked an eyebrow. "If you ever want to kiss me again, I'd take what you can get, Broody."

The author wanted to fight the brunette on that point, to tell her that she was being ridiculous, but he had never won an argument against the fashion icon before and he really didn't see that changing any time soon. Therefore, he kept his mouth shut and opted for listening to Brooke - taking what he could get.

There was also the fact that he could have some fun with this. Also, there was the fact that there was no way that Brooke would be able to hold out for very long and it would only matter of time before she tossed that comment of hers out the window. Something that would give him teasing rights, which was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Therefore, instead of fighting with her, he simply sent her a large, sneaky grin.

"I love you."

Brooke eyed him carefully, not liking the glint in his eyes, before shrugging it off and nodding. She still wasn't ready to say it, but they both knew how she felt about him too. It was only a matter of time before she was able to say it back.

**XXX**

The red-haired model took a deep breath as she slowly walked up the hallway, the clicking of her heels echoing off the walls as she walked in a slow pace, not wanting to get to the door before she was ready. She couldn't run away this time, she had to do this. Brooke was right, it was about time she let herself be happy.

And being with Owen _did _make her happy. It wasn't until after she had left her best friend in the living room and dwelled on the thought of _not _being with the dishy bartender that she had realised that she was frightened to death over the idea of losing him. He understood her and he loved her - _all _of her. He loved despite the fact that she always had an escape route planned in case she felt the need to run, and he loved her despite the fact that she could act like the world's biggest bitch. Something that her two roommates, as well as Haley on occasion, rivalled her for the title.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," Rachel whispered softly to herself as she stood in front of the door to Owen's apartment, biting her bottom lip silently before nodding. She _didn't _have anything to be afraid of, he _loved _her.

"It's time you let yourself be happy," the model said to herself once more as she repeated the words that her best friend had said to her earlier that day. Nodding to herself, she released a slow breath, lifted her hand, and knocked on his door.

There was no guarantee that she and the bartender would live happily together for the rest of her life, but when the two of them had happily cuddled together and watched Rambo, she hadn't been lying to herself when she had thought about how nice it would be to give the whole American dream thing a try. A white picket fence, kids, a dog. She wasn't sure if it was what she wanted, but if there would ever be a guy that she would be willing to give it a try with, it would be Owen.

Rachel released another long breath as she stared at the door. Trying to remember what his work schedule had been for the week, the model fiddled with her fingers as she tried to figure out if she was waiting for nothing. Maybe he was at work, unaware of the fact that she was even there.

Before her mind was able to wander down that thought path any further, the door to the apartment swung open to reveal an exhausted looking Owen. By the was he was simply wearing a baggy pair of sweat pants and an over-sized tee-shirt, it was easy to see that he had been relaxing. No doubt, he had been unwinding from whatever shift he had covered earlier that day.

Upon seeing how exhausted he looked, Rachel secretly wondered if she had been right in coming over without calling him first. If relaxing was what Owen wanted, then maybe she should have just well enough alone for another night. This conversation could have waited for tomorrow but it had come down to _one _thing…she had missed him.

"Rach?" Owen asked, fighting a yawn as he looked down at his girlfriend with a confused expression, having not expected her to show up tonight. Or at all, after the way she had rushed out of his place after he had said those three forbidden words. "Hey."

"Hi," she responded as she sent a soft smile up at him, her nerves flooding back when she noted how he was looking at her in concern. God, he was so understanding and caring. Why had she ever doubted how she felt about him?

"What are you doing here?" Owen asked softly, his confusion still evident by the unsure look in his eyes and the way his eyebrows were crumpled together in the middle of his forehead. "Is something wrong?"

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. No, at the particular moment, nothing was wrong. In fact, she was pretty sure that being there with Owen was as close to perfect as a moment would ever get. Oh God. When had she become this cheesy?

"Look, about what I said last night…" Owen trailed off as he tried to decipher the emotions on his girlfriend's face. Nevertheless, for the first time since he had known her, he couldn't tell how she's feeling. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out…it just came out. And, you don't have to say anything."

Nodding slowly, the red-haired girl smiled slightly at his words when she realised that he was in no way trying to pressure her. He had told her he loved her because it was how he felt, not because he had been in any way trying to pressure her nor had he expected her to say it back. Damn, he really _was _too good to be true.

"Okay," Rachel breathed out, unable to think of anything else she could say in the particular moment. That one word, two syllables, was all she was able to get out.

A relaxed expression finally crossed the bartender's face when he noted that his girlfriend wasn't running away in the opposite direction this time. Instead, she just stood there with a calculating gaze as she took steady breaths. And suddenly he could read her again; she was processing everything because what he had said last night, him saying he loved her, had surely been a shock.

"I know that it was sudden," Owen admitted after a couple more minutes of silence, wanting to assure the girl he loved that he wasn't expecting anything out of this. He loved her and that was all there was to it, he wasn't expecting some big declaration of love from her as well. "Maybe _too _sudden, but it's how I feel, Rach. But if you're not ready…"

"You just caught me off guard last night," Rachel murmured in a small voice.

"And I'm sorry for that," Owen vowed as he reached down to grab her hand before gesturing into the apartment. "Why don't you just come in for a while? We can talk if you want, or just hangout. It's up to you."

"Owen…"

Suddenly all words seemed to escape her and the speech that she had practiced on the way over here evaporated from her mind. She had it all planned out, every little detail, and it had been strung together in a speech that would rival even the ones that Lucas Scott was famous for. Standing in front of Owen now though, her mind was blank and suddenly she was flying blind as she tried to search her mind for the right thing to say.

Owen just looked at her, silent for a minute, before sigh escaped his lips and he gave her a wrist a gentle tug as he once again gestured to his apartment. If she didn't want to spend the night, then he would drive her home himself, but he they _had _to talk.

"Rachel…" he began softly, her eyes instantly shooting up as their eyes locked together. "I understand if you're not ready, really, I do. I asked you out because I liked you, and I told you I love you because I do. But if _you're _not ready, I won't say it again until you are."

However, the model was fairly sure that she _was _ready. The truth that she loved him too had had hit her earlier with the force a Tutor-Girl punch to the face and she _knew _that her heart belonged to the man in front of her. Not to sound cheesy, in fear of sounding as pathetic as Naley or Brucas, but he was the_ one _for her. At least, she thought and hoped he was.

If she lost him, the red-haired model honestly doubted that she would ever be able to find another man that would be as accepting of her as Owen was. On paper, the two of them were a disaster: the model and the bartender, but they pushed each other and they had a connection that Rachel had never felt before with any of the guys she had dated. Not that she had really made it _past _a fifth day before…nor had she had an exclusive, honest-to-God boyfriend before Owen.

"That would be too bad…" Rachel commented after a few moments, licking her lips before she looked up at him with an unsure smile on her face. Finally, she was going to listen to what Brooke had been telling her.

"What?"

"That would be too bad…if you didn't say it again," Rachel elaborated as she walked closer to her boyfriend, closing the distance between her and the brawny bartender. Stretching up so she could wrap her arms around his neck, the model smiled. "Because I'm pretty sure that I love you too."

The largest grin that Rachel had ever seen became etched into Owen's face as he pulled her closer to him, placing his hands on her waist, before he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. It wasn't as heated as most of their other kisses were, and gentle kisses were rare between the two of them, but in that moment, it seemed appropriate.

"Say it again," the bartender breathed out after pulling away from her slightly, his eyes once again locked onto hers as his girlfriend rolled her eyes at him, just as he had expected. God, he really did love her.

"I love you, Owen."

"I love you too," Owen responded, happy to see that the model merely wrapped her arms around his waist this time upon hearing the words instead of running away. "_Honey_."

Rachel scrunched up her nose at the affectionate pet name that tumbled from the bartender's mouth, not at all liking the sound of it. It was clichéd and, as much as she hated to admit it, it sounded even worst than sweet cheeks.

"You couldn't think of a more…appropriate pet name?" Rachel muttered softly, her cheek resting against his chest as she frowned, once again feeling the laughter vibrate through her body giving her a feeling of déja vu as she thought of the night before. "Like, I don't know…_sexy_?"

"No, I like _Honey_."

Rachel pulled away from him and glowered up at him, wishing she could do something to wipe the smug smirk off if his face as he beamed down at her.

"Well, _I _don't."

"Too bad, sweet cheeks." Owen chuckled as he pulled his girlfriend into his apartment, shrugging when she looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "You're just going to have to learn to deal with it. You're _my _girl."

This time, Rachel didn't roll her eyes. Instead, she simply smiled.

-TBC-


	20. Has Grown Stronger

**Has Grown Stronger**

Sometimes it was so weird that it had only been five years since they had graduated from, high school. Other days it seemed like it had been even longer since the most important thing in their lives was who they were taking to prom - not that _that_ had really mattered, everyone knew that it only mattered who you brought home after prom. Still, no matter how much time had passed, there was no denying that it was amazing how far they all had gotten since they had gotten their diplomas.

They had all matured. Peyton had matured into an independent woman that no longer made herself out to be the victim, while Jake was much more relaxed and had finally settled down in one place now that all of the Nikki-drama was out of the way. Then there was Lucas, who was finally fighting for what he wanted, and then the couple known as Naley had managed to once again to overcome the obstacles thrown their way and had returned to their previous cheesy state.

Even the ones that no one had expected to grow up, Brooke and Rachel, had matured over the years and had given up their partying ways. Instead, the two of them were both successful in the fashion world and were enjoying the benefits of being with the guys that loved them.

Each and every one of them had matured, and with them, their bonds had also grown over the years. It was now to the point that they were no longer _just _friends; they were a family. Moreover, just like every family, they had created traditions. Including the weekly get together at Naley's house that also consisted of both Karen and Haley cooking some of the best food that any of them had eaten - _ever_.

"The two of you are being childish, and that should mean something coming from me, I have a _four-year-old_." She let out a frustrated breath. "When the hell are you and Nathan going to call a truce, anyway?"

Brooke kinked an eyebrow as she shared an amused look with Karen before focussing her gaze on Haley, who was furiously peeling carrots while she muttered to herself. Apparently, the young mother was tired of the feud that had been going on between her husband and the fashionista in front of her.

Which was a ridiculous thought to Brooke as she continued to munch happily on her apple slices. It had been _Nathan _that had started it to begin with. The feud was totally his fault and nothing anyone said would ever change her mind over the fact.

"Haley, you should have learned long before now that Brooke and Nathan will never fully get along. They _always _have to have something to bicker about." Peyton commented, smirking at her best friend, "it's _impossible _for them to not act childish."

Brooke stuck out her tongue in protest.

The blonde smirked. "You see what I mean?"

Hazel-green eyes rolled in annoyance as she looked over at the couple that was sitting beside her, both of who were laughing at her expense while both Karen and Haley's laughter eventually joined in. Brooke didn't have the heart to scold her blonde roommate though. It had been so long since she had seen Peyton _this _happy that she was not going to be the one to interrupt it. Even if it meant that she had to be the object of the blonde's jokes.

"I do," Karen replied, sending a teasing grin at her son's whatever-she-was. "Just the other week I walked in on her and Lucas making out like they were a couple of teenagers."

"Karen," Brooke cried, her lips falling down into a pout as she looked over at the older woman with sad eyes. "I told you I was _sorry_! Can't you just let it go?"

From the smiles that had etched their way into the faces of her friends, something told the fashionista that it was going to take a long time for any of them to let up and stop teasing her about that. Not that she could _really _blame them. If it had been either of _them _that had been caught by her, going at it like a couple of teenagers, she probably would have teased them until they were well into their sixties…but that didn't mean that they could do the same to her. It was completely unfair.

"We might have been able to if had been a one time thing," Peyton smirked as she patted her friend patronizingly on the back, "but that wasn't the case. You got caught making out with Luke, _again_, later the very same day."

The brunette rolled her eyes at the mirth that was dancing in Peyton's eyes, knowing that it was not her fault that she had been unable to resist the brooder. The curly-haired artist should have understood the appeal better than the rest of her friends (not that _that _was something she liked to think about) and Peyton should have been on _her _side instead of teasing her.

Although, taking in the chuckles that all of her friends were trying to keep in, the hazel-eyed woman couldn't help but notice how it was as though she was standing all alone, in a vast hallway, while all of the cool kids made fun of her from a distance.

Brooke huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I hate you all."

Jake frowned from where he was sitting on the other side of Peyton. "What did _I _do?"

"You laughed," The fashion icon said simply before mulling over her comment ever so slightly before winking at the hot dad, "but I'm willing to look past it for a hot stud like you, Poppa-Jagielski."

A genuine smile crossed the brown-haired man's face as he shook his head at Brooke's antics, not even sure why he was surprised that the former cheer-captain was still as flirtatious as she had been back in high school. The flirting had toned down a lot, but it was clear as day that the Brooke was still the same girl; that she had the same heart.

"Whoa, do I have to start throwing punches?" Lucas asked as he walked in the room upon noticing how the flirty fashionista had thrown a wink Jake's way. Narrowing his eyes in mock warning, the author frowned at Jake. "Stay away from my girl, _Buddy_."

Jake just shrugged. "It's not my fault that they all come running to me because of your inadequacies," he smirked. "First Peyton…now Brooke…"

Lucas looked as though he had been slapped in the face, the expression that was strewn into his features resembling that of a lost puppy, which caused the cheery woman to double over in laughter when she caught sight of it. She knew first hand that Lucas had none of the _inadequacies _that the hot dad was teasing him about, but that did not mean she couldn't have some fun with this. It was finally time to tease _Lucas_, who had somehow managed to escape being teased about the being-caught-making-out thing.

The tortured artist glanced over at her best friend, a shameless grin on her face as she winked at Brooke. It was a simple gesture, and Peyton knew that it was all that Brooke would be able to handle for the time being. The three of them had moved on from the triangle from hell, but that didn't mean that the brunette was ready for the witty teasing back and forth.

"I'm just _that _great," Jake said after another moment with a coy grin on his face, one that signalled that he was spending too much time with the guys since returning to Tree Hill. "Women can't get enough of me…"

Peyton raised an eyebrow as she met his eyes.

He frowned at the blonde, "…you may have some competition."

"You think you're _so _funny," the blonde muttered in annoyance as she stood up and grabbed Jake by the arm, doing her best to pull him up from the chair. "By the look on Luke's face, I say we should go find Jenny and make sure that she and Lily haven't roped Jamie into any trouble yet before he floors you."

"Hey! I can't help it if your best friend finds me-"

"-do _not _finish that sentence, Jake!"

"Or what? You'll punish me?"

"If you're _real _lucky," Rachel called out from the living room, "she'll spank you."

Haley groaned. "Rachel! There are _children _in the house, keep the inappropriate comments to yourself!"

Peyton winked at the young mother. "Why? Who said that that wasn't _exactly _what I planned on doing to him? But don't worry, Hales, we'll be discrete. You won't have to worry about walking in on us…unlike Brooke who doesn't know how to put ice on it."

With that the happy couple left the room and the fashion icon couldn't help but narrow her hazel-eyes at them. She could feel the dark stain that was flooding to her cheeks and her heart was pounding so loud in her chest that she could barely make out the words as Haley yelled out and told everyone that the food would soon be ready.

She was _never _going to live that down.

Within a couple of seconds of their departure though, Brooke felt her heart speed up for a whole other reason as the brooder took Peyton's place beside her. They may tease her, calling her a love-struck teenager, but they were partially right. There was something about Lucas Scott that still gave her butterflies and, as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips in greeting, she could not prevent the shiver she felt running up her spine.

"Hey, Pretty Girl."

"Hey…" Brooke beamed back, placing one more quick kiss on his lips.

As he pulled away, the brunette was finally able to process what the artist had said about her beloved Godson and she couldn't help scowling at Peyton's retreating form. "And I'll have you know, P Sawyer, that if they got into any trouble, it was _all _Jenny. My Godson _never _gets into any trouble!"

"Yes he does, and it's all because you've corrupted him."

Haley groaned in frustration and muttered something about being married to a kid before she moved over to the fridge to make sure that the desert had set properly. The _last _thing she wanted was to be caught in the crossfire of another Nathan-and-Brooke debate.

Brooke, on the other hand, merely kinked an eyebrow and turned her head around so one Nathan Scott was in her line of sight. The younger Scott brother had a playful scowl on his face and it was more than obvious that the two of them were about to have yet another round of teasing. The mere thought of it had her perking up in anticipation.

From the eye rolls that the two of them were receiving, it was more than obvious that everyone seemed to be exasperated with the two brunettes. Not to mention, they were getting annoyed with how immature they had been acting lately, but both Nathan and Brooke had accepted long ago that bantering was just a part of who they were, and a part of their friendship. It was just the way they operated.

Instead of speaking the words that often went unspoken between the two of them, the fashion icon returned his playful glare with one of her own and sneered at him, a scoff of disbelief falling from her ruby lips as her eyes narrowed. "_Scott_."

He steeled his own gaze as he walked further into the kitchen. "_Davis_."

The silence ticked on as the two brunettes continued to look at each other, neither of them willing to glance away in fear of being the one to lose this battle. It wasn't anything serious, but they both had a competitive streak that had been there since the two of them had both made Varsity during their freshman year.

"Oh for the love of _God_," Karen groaned as she placed the casserole in a dish before straightening up and sending the two brown-haired people a reprimanding look. If they wanted to act like children, then she was going to treat them as such. "When are the two of you going to give this up and act your age?"

Brooke blinked and shared a look with Nathan before glancing over at the woman who she had loved as a mother since she was sixteen, a pout on her face as she tried to sway the older brunette over to her side.

Nathan sighed and looked over at his mother's best friend with a pleading look as he walked over to her, a serious expression on his face for the first time since he had walked into the kitchen. There was _no way _that Brooke was getting Karen on her side.

"Karen," he began as he placed the wounded-puppy expression on his face, "you of all people have to understand where I'm coming from."

Brooke's eyes widened fearfully. She was not sure if her thoughts were right, but if they were, then the younger Scott brother had finally went negative. Nathan Scott was fighting dirty and the fashion icon couldn't help but remove her pout from her face as she went back to scowling at him.

Karen frowned. "Meaning?"

"That _thing_," the younger Scott brother elaborated as he pointed at the fashion icon, "was the one that corrupted _your _son back in junior year and now she's doing the same thing to _my _son. You should be on _my _side."

Lucas shook his head in amusement. While his brother _did _have a point, nothing would ever make him regret the time that he had spent with Brooke, whether it was now or in the past. The fashionista had a way of keeping him on his toes and helping him let loose every now and again.

Still, that didn't erase the strain that the cheery brunette had caused his mother back in high school. When his mother had went away on the trip to Italy, he had simply been the quiet teenager that spent all of his time hanging out with small groups of friends and reading. Then, as a result of Brooke's influence, she had come home to a son who was not afraid to relax every now and again; he had embraced teenager rebellion during those six weeks.

Then there was the fact that he had lost his virginity, as well as gotten drunk, tattooed _and _grounded during those few short weeks…

The look on Brooke's face was priceless, though. It seemed as though she was only then realising the influence she had had on the brooder back in high school. Despite that, the author knew that it was only going to be a matter of seconds before Brooke jumped down his brother's throat.

_Five…four…three…two…_

"You are _so _not swaying her to Team Nathan," Brooke screeched as she tried to ignore the truths that her friend had just brought to light, her eyes going wide as she avoided Karen's gaze. "I did _not _corrupt Lucas!"

"Oh," Nathan snorted, "so he had a fake ID _before _you sunk your claws into him, did he?"

Lucas met his best friend's eyes for a brief moment before they both looked back at the quarrelling friends, knowing from past experiences that the two of them were not going to stop anytime soon.

"No, he…but that…" Brooke huffed as she glared at Nathan, "that is totally beside the point. Haley was a _virgin _before _you _sunk into her-"

Haley's eyes widened in surprise. "Brooke Davis!"

"-And we weren't even _talking _about Lucas, we were talking about _Jamie_."

"More specifically," Nathan threw in, "we were talking about how _you _corrupted him."

"Nathan," the fashion icon growled, "for the last time I didn't corrupt you son."

"_Please-_"

"Besides, if anything, this is all _your _fault," Brooke interjected before Nathan could throw out his own comment. "_You _are the one who agreed to let me be Jamie's Godmother…that was basically an invitation to have me mould him."

"Ah-ha! So you confess to corrupting him!"

"I did no such thing."

"It's what it sounded like to me!"

"Both of you _zip it_!" Haley began as she sent the both of them a warning look, the shock of the fashionista's comment finally wearing off. "We've allowed the two of you to banter it out for a couple of minutes but now it's time to give it a rest."

Nathan opened his mouth, but was silenced by a look from his wife.

"I mean it, if the two of you don't stop bickering right now, _you _will be sleeping on the couch tonight," she threatened as she sent Nathan a look before turning around on her heel to point at a smirking Brooke Davis. "And _you_, Tigger, will be left to clean all of these dishes by yourself."

Brooke opened her mouth to whine, only to be silenced by Haley's look before she leaned into Lucas' side, a pout on her face. "Way to show where your loyalties lay, Traitor-Girl."

**XXX**

Though she had allowed for the teasing to go to a stand-still after the former tutor's warning, the cheery brunette had still ended up cleaning all of the dishes with the help of Peyton, Haley, Karen and Deb while all of the guys had disappeared for some _'quality guy time.'_ Nevertheless, the women were not stupid; they all knew that that meant that they were probably out somewhere chasing an orange rubber ball.

Rachel had been with them in the kitchen, too, but the red-haired model had been more of a distraction than anything with the way she had poked fun at everyone whenever she saw the opportunity. Which had been fine. For retaliation that had simply teased Rachel by commenting on how she was insanely crushed out, _l-o-v-e_, head-over-heels for Owen.

Now that they were done though, Brooke was simply looking for a place where she could think by herself without arousing the concern of all of her paranoid friends. Nothing was bothering her, everything was going great with Luke and she'd removed all thoughts of her mother from her mind, but she just needed a moment by herself to be alone _and _to get her breathing back to normal.

She could not remember the last time she'd laughed so hard.

A dimpled-grin crossed her face as she walked out the glass door; quickly closing it to drown out the sound of the model teasing Peyton, but her smile instantly fell from her face when she saw someone sitting on one of the wicker chair. He was sitting alone, his left hand loosely holding a beer, as he stared out at nothing with an almost broody expression on his face.

Kinking an eyebrow, she headed over towards him. Brooke did not even bother to announce herself as she plopped down beside him. It seemed as though she wasn't the only one who had felt the need to take a breather, but that didn't mean she would allow for him to sit in silence. After all, it was _impossible _for her to sit in silence. It was a well known fact.

"If I stare at the sky long enough, do you think I'll see a pig flying?"

He turned his head so his azure eyes was resting on her smirking face as he raised his eyebrows, silently asking her to elaborate on what she had just said.

"It's just that…the other guys went to play _basketball_, yet you're sitting here all alone," the fashionista explained with a shrug. "That _has _to be the sign of the apocalypse or something."

Nathan laughed. "You know, you're the same old smartass that you were when we were in high school. Actually, you've been like this since we were kids."

"I was _never _a smartass," Brooke scoffed, "I merely spoke my mind instead of beating around the bush…although, I will admit that there were times that I should have censored what was coming out of my mouth."

"Obviously."

Brooke smiled a little at his tone, knowing that her ability to put her foot in her mouth had gotten the two of them into a lot of trouble when they had been younger and always getting into mischief. Actually, the brunette was partially surprised that the two of them had been friends so long without driving the other insane. Sure, there had been a two-year timeframe in high school where they hadn't been close, but she had always known that the younger Scott brother would back her up if she needed it.

Since Haley and Karen had called them out on their childish feud though, the fashion icon couldn't help but think that maybe they were right. Coming up with ways to try to one-up Nathan was amusing, but it _probably _was time for them to move on from this game. After all, it wasn't as if they wouldn't find something to banter about right after they called it quits.

"Can we call it quits? I'm tired of _constantly _teasing you."

Surprisingly, it had been Nathan Scott that had voiced the thoughts that the two of them had been sharing.

Brooke smirked. "Giving up, Scott?"

A scowl crossed the blue-eyed man's face as he turned to look at her, a huff escaping his lips as he shook his head, "_hell no_. I was just thinking, we're slowly driving everyone insane and you're not _so _bad."

"Does that mean you don't think I've corrupted Jamie?"

"No, that's one thing that won't change. You completely Brooke-ified by son."

Brooke watched in amusement as Nathan managed to say that with a straight face before she cracked up laughing, tears escaping her eye ducts as she fell against him, no longer able to hold herself up.

"So, truce?" Nathan questioned as he held out a hand to his childhood friend.

"Truce," the cheery woman agreed as she shook his hand once she stopped laughing, shrugging a little as she grinned. "But just so you know, I _totally _would have won this pseudo war thing."

"If you had, it was only because you were fighting dirty."

"I was _not_!"

The young father looked over at Brooke in disbelief, one of his eyebrows raised as she tried to look at him with an innocent expression. It wouldn't work on him though, he wasn't his brother and he would not cave that easily.

"Brooke, you replaced my shampoo with _flea dip_."

"You're the one who started this! You said I corrupted Jamie-"

"Which you did," Nathan interjected.

"-And you're the one who dumped bleach into my load of dark laundry, Nathan, and blue is so _not _my colour. You ruined that a whole load of clothes."

"You got compensation, Lucas took you shopping."

Both of the brunettes leaned back against the outside couch as they thought of the look of pure agony that the brooder had been wearing the entire time as he was dragged from store to store. Lucas had endured _hell _that day and Nathan applauded him for surviving, but that did not mean that he hadn't taken some enjoyment out of his brother's misery.

"So we're even now," Brooke commented after a moment of silence, poking the brunette Scott in the stomach, which caused him to smile when he thought of how child-like the fashion icon truly was.

"Sure," he shrugged, "unless you decide to start something again."

The cheery woman smiled once again as she shook her head, lifting her feet up so she could rest them on the small coffee table in front of her as silence descended upon the two friends. It was moments like _these _that life were all about; having people in your life that made you happy; a family.

"Coming home did you good."

Surprised by the sudden change of topic, Brooke turned to him and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing really," Nathan shrugged as he took a pull from his beer, "it's just - whenever we came to visit you in New York it was clear that you were stressed out. You seem more relaxed since you returned home and, I don't know, you seem happy. And it's a good look on you."

"I _am _happy."

She really did mean it too. Going back home had been the thing that she had needed most, because if she hadn't returned home she probably wouldn't be with Lucas right now, and the brooder was a big part of why she was happy. Not to mention, she couldn't imagine not having Peyton and her Naley in her everyday life anymore.

"And I assume my brother is a big part of the reason?"

Brooke looked over at him, seemingly wondering why it seemed as though her fellow brunette was over thinking the question had just escaped his lips. Kinking an eyebrow, she gave him a short nod.

"Yes."

"Good," Nathan commented, "Because I already told him that Jamie and I would kick his ass if he hurt you."

Somehow, that didn't really surprise her but Brooke couldn't help but roll her hazel eyes at his protective streak. Then she leaned over and gave him a hug, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek before laughing. "I love you too, Nate."

Instead of responding, Nathan rolled his eyes and the two of them stood up and headed for the door, disappearing inside to go back to their family. For once, everything was running smoothly in their lives and they didn't want to think in solitude anymore.

**XXX**

Lucas looked around the living room with a large grin on his face, feeling as though he was a carefree seventeen-year-old again, surrounded by all of his friends. Now that the older adults had left and the children had all be put to bed, the group of friends were able to just _be _without having to worry about anything other than reminiscing.

Deb had retired to the guest bedroom a couple of hours ago and Naley had tucked Jamie into his bed, while Andy and Karen had went back to the house with both Lily and Jenny in tow so the two girls could have a sleepover. It also gave Jake the chance to relax and act his age, instead of being the man who had been rushed into fatherhood _way _to young.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that they were only in their early twenties.

But they were all happy with the lives they were living now. All of the drama and heartache that they had faced during their earlier years suddenly didn't matter. It wasn't where they had _been _that mattered, it was where they were _now_.

"We are _so _not talking about this again," Peyton cried, covering her face with her hands as she laughed.

The red-haired model looked over at her, a coy smile on her face, and raised an eyebrow. "Actually, we've never really talked about this. _That _is why it was brought up now. Inquiring minds _need _to know."

"_No_. You're just being a nosey, redheaded _harlot."_

"Would you just anwer this _one _question, you two-faced bitch?"

"I'm _not _saying which Scott brother is the best in bed, Rachel!"

Brooke locked gazes with Peyton for a brief moment, a grin crossing her face as she looked around the room and saw all of their friends laughing at the blonde's misfortune. Honestly, it reminded her of the time when they had all gone up to Rachel's cabin. The only difference was the fact that _she_, Brooke Davis, wasn't the subject of mockery this time.

"Home-wrecker! I _want _to know."

Owen huffed in annoyance, "I don't."

"Me neither," Jake said, as he looked down at his girlfriend when she groaned in annoyance, poking him in the rib as she tried to scoot away from him. He merely tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer. His trust in her had grown stronger and it didn't matter to him if she had been with Nathan and Lucas, nor did it matter who was the best in bed. _He _had her now. And he intended on keeping her around for a _long _time.

"Fine," the model relented as she threw her legs across Owen's lap, "I'll just go to the other primary source," she shrugged as she turned to look at her best friend. "Slut, who's the best; Nate or Luke?"

"Okay," Brooke said, glaring at her, "I am not going to answer that question because it is _so _not fair! Nathan wasn't forced to answer when we asked him who the second best night of his life was."

Nathan choked. "Brooke!"

"Hmmm, deflection," Rachel observed with a grin, nodding a little as she sized up the fashion icon. "A predictable move on your part, but a valid point nonetheless," she said as she turned to look over at Nathan. "So, who _was _the second best night of your life? Brooke or Peyton?"

Nathan looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a big ass truck.

"That ain't a fair question," Skills piped in from where he was sitting on the floor, his back rested against the sofa. "Maybe his _first _time was the second greatest night of his life," he wiggled his eyebrows, "so, how 'bout it, Man? Was it two of the James sisters that did it for you?"

"Nope," Nathan said as he shook his head, "if Brooke and Peyton won't answer Rachel's question, I'm not answering this one."

"Besides, we all know I would have knocked _Haley _down into the number two position if he had just given in," Rachel teased, winking at Haley when the teacher rolled her eyes at the model.

"I vote a new topic," Brooke said, rolling her eyes at her friends as she stood up and walked over to retrieve another bottle of wine before returning to her place beside Lucas.

"Why is that," the younger Scott brother asked, "afraid that you'll offend your _not-boyfriend_ by saying which one really is the best?" Wincing slightly when his wife smacked his arm lightly for the comment.

Brooke opened her mouth to respond, but Lucas cut her off before any words left her lips. "Believe whatever you want, _Little _Brother."

Everyone laughed except Nathan.

Once the laughter died down, the whole group fell into a comfortable silence as each of their glasses of wine were topped. Then, as she took a sip of her drink, a distant smile crossed the redhead's face as she caught onto Brooke's previous line of thought.

"You know what this reminds me of?" She asked.

Peyton frowned as she looked over at her housemate in curiosity, "what?"

"The weekend at my cabin, senior year."

A frivolous grin lit up the former tutor's face as she thought back to that weekend so long ago. It had been a weekend away to help each of them heal after the shooting and loss of Keith Scott; they had repaired each other and had ended their attempts to heal on their own. It had been and end just as much as it had been a new beginning.

It had been the weekend that Nathan had proposed to her for the second time and, after that weekend, it had seemed as though their lives had finally been getting back on track. It was not that they had forgotten about Keith, but they had been reminded of what they _still _had in their lives.

In a way, it had been the calm before the storm.

After that, everything had gone to hell. The cheery brunette had broken-up with Lucas and ended her friendship with Peyton. The secret, _illegal_, relationship between Rachel and Nathan's uncle had been revealed. The news of a pregnancy had run rapid around the school and then there had been the Calculus test fiasco…senior year had been _crazy_.

Nathan shook his head, "all of Brooke's _insane _attempts at stealing Hales' wedding ring after Luke almost fucked up my plan of re-proposing…"

"Peyton's little affair with the Fall Out Boy," Brooke added as she covered the author's mouth, preventing from him commenting on what his brother had just said.

Rachel smirked. "Walking in on Brooke _Brooke-ing _herself."

"Rachel," Brooke cried as everyone laughed, all except Jake, Owen and Millicent who all seemed confused by the comment. "We agreed to never bring that up again! Besides, it wasn't _my _fault that someone went and blabbed about it to everyone after she promised that she wouldn't tell and-"

"-And it _was _your fault that you were such a horny slut."

Jake frowned. "_Brooke-ing _herself?"

Peyton grinned as she leaned up to whisper into the hot dad's ear, everyone laughing when his eyes widened in understanding before he doubled over in laughter. Brooke merely frowned though, unable to figure out how, five years later, _she _had ended up being the subject of ridicule _again_.

Once again, they all lapsed into a comfortable silence as they all thought about the times that they had shared together. Even for the new additions to the group, there was no denying that the times that they had spent together would forever be ingrained into each of their memories. It had been through those times that they had built their pseudo family; it had been the times that they had had to go through to get where they were now. And it was all worth it, because everything was the way it was supposed to be.

One of those things were the friendship between the blonde and the brunette; P Sawyer and B Davis, the two friends that had had their friendship dragged through hell and back, only to come out stronger than before. It was as if they were at the same place they had been before Lucas had walked into their lives, only better.

It was that reason alone that caused the fashion icon to smirk, her gaze drifting over to the label owner as she tried to think of a way to make the former goldilocks suffer. By explaining _'Brooke-ing' _to Jake, the angsty woman had basically _asked _Brooke to tease her. In addition, the cheery woman was going to deliver.

"Huh, has anyone noticed that Peyton has had sex with half of the guys in this room?"

Nathan winced as he sheepishly looked over at his wife, Lucas chuckled uneasily as he looked at Brooke, and Jake froze from where he was sitting beside Peyton.

The other remaining people, Owen, Skills, and Mouth all burst out laughing along with the girls, who were tearing up from laughing so hard. Especially Rachel, who seemed to be having difficulty breathing as a result of the random comment.

Peyton glared at her best friend, not completely sure how the conversation had been switched to _her_. "What. The. Hell?"

"Deflection," Brooke commented easily as she climbed to her feet with a smirk on her face, "if you had listened to Rachel, you would have known to expect it. She may be a bit of a whore, but she usually knows what she's talking about."

Rachel's mouth fell open in mock offence, "hey!"

**XXX**

The cheery woman chuckled to herself as she strolled into the kitchen, immediately heading over to the coffeepot and flicking it on, before settling herself on one of the stools that rested in Naley's kitchen. From where she was sitting, Brooke could hear the uproar from the living room and couldn't help but laugh to herself when she heard her beloved P Sawyer cry out in outrage, telling them that they were ending the inquisition on her sex life.

On the one hand, Brooke knew what she had done was cruel and she was probably going to hear some words from the curly-haired woman once they got home, but the fashion icon was far to content in that moment to care.

Hearing someone walk up behind her, the dimpled-girl couldn't help but relax even more when she heard the familiar sound of the shuffling of his feet. Then, mere seconds later, his arms wrapped around her waist and she found herself leaning back to rest against his chest as he pressed kisses on the side of her neck.

"I missed you, Pretty Girl."

Brooke laughed at how cheesy those words seemed as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she laid her hands on top of his. "Luke, you saw me like, two seconds ago."

"I know," he admitted as he pressed another kiss to the side of her neck, his slight stubble tickling her as the brooder moved to rest his chin on her shoulder. "It feels like it's been _forever _since the two of us have had some time alone."

"Mmmm," Brooke moaned as she ran a blind hand up behind her into his blond hair, "I know what you mean."

The two of them stood there in silence, no words needed between the two of them, and the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of their friends laughing and the coffee slowly perking. Though it was hard to find the duo apart, lately it had seemed as though the two of them had been busy; far too busy to really be alone. When they weren't with their friends, the fashionista was working or running around with their Godson, and Lucas had been on the phone constantly for a little over a week, talking to Lindsay.

Now that his novel was finished, the brooder was getting ready to send the raw copy off to his ex-girlfriend and editor, meaning that the moment of truth was coming; whether or not Lucas Scott still had his talent. Which, as far as Brooke was concerned, he still did. No one could take that away from him.

"And it was that fact that got me thinking earlier," Lucas admitted as the brunette slowly turned in his arms so she could look up at him, her signature eyebrow kinked.

There was a look in his eyes that had not been there when they had first started dating during their junior year. Actually, it was a look that one would have seen in her eyes instead. It was adventurous and slightly dangerous, and it was sending chills up Brooke's spine as she waited for the punch line.

"If you're not busy tomorrow," the blond began as his hands rested lightly on her hips, "we should hangout tomorrow night."

"Can do, Broody-Boy," the fashion icon grinned as she leaned up to kiss the author lightly on his lips before pulling away. "With kicking Bitch-toria to the curb and your book…we haven't been able to hangout lately. So, your place or mine? I'll spring for the movie if you buy the ice cream."

Lucas cleared his throat nervously.

Then, just as she had always been able to, Brooke was able to read the nervousness that adorned the brooder's face. Reading his emotions had always come easy to her, even when they had first met. The guy wore his emotions on his sleeve. His heart had always been the thing that she hadn't been able to decipher.

She frowned. "What's up, Luke?"

"I was actually thinking, um, that we…" Lucas trailed off, "thinking that we could do something else tomorrow…other than a movie."

Finding his edginess amusing, the brunette nodded slightly as she shrugged, "like what?"

"Oh, nothing big," he said quickly, "I was just thinking that…if you wanted to, we could go out and get dinner, you know, just us? Us going out…"

Brooke's eyebrow raised even higher. "You mean…like a _date_?"

Lucas' azure orbs widened at the fashion icon's blunt comment, making him resemble the innocent boy that had dived into deep waters the moment he had first started conversing with Brooke years ago.

"Um, yeah…kinda, but if you don't want to that's okay we can-"

Brooke leaned up and silenced him with a kiss.

"Broody," she chuckled, "you are _so _adorable, you know that?"

The author merely scrunched his eyebrows together in that brooding way of his as the fashion vixen pulled herself out of his arms and walked over to the coffeepot, pouring up a mug for the two of them.

"You can say that you _love _me…but you still get all jittery when you ask me out on a date."

Lucas groaned, "Brooke!"

Deciding to put the blond out of his misery, Brooke walked over to the broody man and handed him a mug before nodding. "I would _love _to go out on a date with you, Broody. So," she asked as they started walking back to their friends, "where are you taking me?"

The infamous Scott smirk crossed his face as he shook his head, "_that's _a surprise."

A pout formed on Brooke's face, "_Luuuuuuke_!"

**XXX**

Brooke tapped her foot nervously as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, a frown marring her features. Though she had been one of the most fashion savvy people in high school, and even later on in her life, the brunette had no idea what she was supposed to wear on her date with the brooder. Honestly, she felt like the clichéd teen-girl that was getting ready to go on her first date with the most popular guy in school.

_That _was the problem, though. This wasn't new to her. She had never been nervous when she had dated back in high school and this _wasn't _her first date; hell, it wasn't even her first date with Lucas Scott. She had absolutely no reason to be nervous.

Her anxiety was more than likely being caused by the fact that it was the author she was seeing, because there had always been something about him that had made her weak in the knees. Even back in high school, he had been so different from all of the other guys she had been around, that it had hit her with the damning force of a hurricane when she had begun falling for him.

And now here she was, twenty-two years old and it was still the same way. Lucas still affected her in the same ways he had six years ago and she didn't see that changing any time soon. He gave her butterflies, chills, the works.

Blinking, the fashion icon huffed in annoyance as she tried to get focussed once again. She had no time for daydreaming, she had a date to get ready for and she still didn't know what to wear, or what to do with her hair. She growled. This _all _could have been avoided if the broody author had just told her where he was taking her.

"B Davis, you're acting like a love-struck teenager."

The brunette sighed as she turned around and stared into Peyton's amused green eyes, rolling her own hazel ones as she looked back at her reflection. Ever since last night, the blonde had been going out of her way to drive her insane and it was working…not that she'd ever tell Peyton that.

"Okay, I know I've been teasing you ever since we got home last night because of the comment you made about me sleeping with half the guys we hang out with, and I'm sorry." Peyton surrendered as she walked into the room, strutting up to her best friend to place a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder, "but I don't understand _why _you're freaking out. Luke is going to think you look beautiful no matter what you wear."

"P Sawyer, have I taught you _nothing_?" The fashion icon demanded with an incredulous expression strewn across her face, "You cannot just throw on any outfit and walk out the door. So seriously, what am I supposed to wear?"

The blonde chuckled. "Clothes?"

"You are _such _a sarcastic little bitch," Brooke muttered as she huffed. "Peyton, what if he takes me somewhere _really _nice and I show up looking like you, wearing a ratty, old band-shirt and skinny jeans? Or what if he takes me to a toned down place, and I dress up like I'm about to go on the red carpet?"

"First of all, I doubt there will be a day that you leave the house wearing a band-shirt paired with a pair of skinny jeans," Peyton admitted as she chuckled at her best friend. "And second? I think you're overreacting. I've seen how he looks at you. Luke's crazy about you, and he honestly wouldn't care if he showed up and you were wearing old sweats with your hair thrown up in a messy bun and no make-up on."

"You bite your tongue," Brooke scoffed as she rolled her eyes at her best friend and headed across the room to her bed, frowning as she sized up the outfit she had laid out. It was cute, yet functional. Still, she could not help but frown as something stood out in her mind. "So…you honestly think he's crazy about me?"

"I know he is, Brooke, and so do you." The curly-haired blonde pointed out as she smiled at her best friend, noting the look on Brooke's face. "Dear God, you're actually lovesick."

"I know," the fashion icon groaned as she grabbed the outfit and began pulling it on, not even caring that Peyton was present. "It's like I'm sixteen again. The moment he leaves, I start counting the _seconds _until I see him again and I get all jittery. I can't focus, I daydream…"

Peyton frowned in thought as she watched the fashionista pull on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red camisole, noting that the outfit looked as though it could be dressy or casual. What really had her attention though was the dreamy expression that Brooke had been wearing all day. Actually, she had been wearing it since Andy and Karen's wedding, the day that the broody and cheery duo had gotten back together.

"You know, I haven't seen you act like this since senior year, when you were with Luke."

The fashion icon kinked an eyebrow at that comment before nodding, knowing that Peyton was right. Even when she had been with Chase, she hadn't been this giddy or happy.

She grinned. "That's because Lucas is the only one that makes me feel like this…does that seem crazy?"

"No, I feel the same way," Peyton admitted as she thought about the hot dad that had been making her happy ever since he had walked right back into her life. "And I think it's clear to everyone that Luke makes you happy, and I'm glad that he does. _You _deserve to be happy."

"You deserve to be happy too, P Sawyer," Brooke smiled as she beamed at the blonde, "and it means the world to me that you're okay with me and Luke. I mean, I know the two of you were over a long time ago and all that…but it still means a lot to be that you're okay with it."

"Brooke," Peyton sighed, "why _wouldn't _I be okay with it?"

"Girl code?"

Peyton laughed at her best friend, shaking her head. "Brooke, girl code was shot to hell _years _ago," she commented as she walked over to her friend and pulled the brunette in for a tight a hug. "Luke loves _you _and he always will; you two are going to make it. I know we don't talk about it, but I honestly don't know why I ever thought I stood a chance against you."

"Peyton-"

"No, it's true," the label owner said, smiling. "_I _was the Rebound-Girl and that's okay, because I know that Luke isn't the one for me now. You're the one that he wants next to him when his dreams come true and, as long as you don't forget about us little people, I hope _both _of your dreams come true."

Brooke rolled her eyes and shoved the blonde lightly, "when did you get so cheesy? I don't know how to deal with a _happy _P Sawyer, I only know how to deal with the angsty one. When is she going to reappear, drawing her satanic little sketches?"

"Shut up," Peyton laughed as she pulled her housemate over to the mirror, "and let's get you ready for your date, B Davis."

Brooke couldn't help but grin as she was dragged over to her vanity by her childhood best friend, the two of them immediately scavenging through the make-up bags as they chatted about the little things. A small twinge of longing pricked at the brunette's heart as she wished the redhead would show up, but she knew that Rachel was with Owen today because it was day off. At the same time though, it was nice to just hangout with Peyton.

As teenagers, it had been like pulling teeth to get the goldilocks to participate in anything that was even remotely girly, but now it seemed as though Peyton had found a happy medium. She was still the same badass she had been back then, but it was as if the blonde had grown up and was okay to admit that she _enjoyed _the girly activities such as shopping and getting dressed up.

The two of them continued to banter back and forth until the fashionista had her make-up done to perfection, the only thing left to be done being her hair. Frowning as she sized it up, Brooke couldn't help but pout at her reflection.

"Should it be straight or curly? Up or down?"

Peyton rolled her eyes as she walked over to the brunette's bed, falling down with a groan. "Brooke, for the love of _God_,it isn't rocket science. Stop fussing about your damn hair and _pick _already."

Brooke groaned as she turned around to glare at the blonde.

"I mean, you _do _realise that the two of you have been on a date before, right?"

"Really?" Brooke gasped, rolling her eyes, "I hadn't known that, Peyton. Thanks for getting me up to date!"

"Actually, you two have been dating for over a month _now_," Peyton continued, chuckling as she noted the shrill tone that had taken over her friend's voice. "You should have freaked out _then_, not now. Way to be a beat behind, Brooke."

"Peyton! Would you just help me out?"

"The things I do for you," the curly-haired woman muttered as she braced herself on the bed with her elbows, tilting her head in thought as she sized up Brooke. "Keep your natural waves and leave it down. There. Crisis averted."

"Peyton…" Brooke trailed off hesitantly as she frowned, "what if this date goes badly? This is the first _real _date we have been on since we got back together. I mean, yeah, we've went out to dinner and to movies, but this is the first one that's been _labelled _a date….what if something goes wrong? What if I spill tomato sauce down my shirt?"

"Then it's a good thing you're wearing red," Peyton shrugged, "it won't show up."

"What if we run out of things to talk about and Luke realises we have nothing in common?"

"The two of you have _never _had anything in common. That has never been a problem before. Besides, you keep him on his toes and your relationship never gets boring. He _loves _the fact that you two are different."

"Peyton!"

"Brooke, I'm sorry, but you're freaking out for nothing."

Brooke took a deep breath and nodded before following the blonde downstairs, her eyes drifting over to the clock as they left her room. One hour. There was an hours left until Lucas would show up at her door. That was when she felt the small fluttering in her stomach.

Butterflies.

She grinned. Everything would be fine.

**XXX**

Lucas sighed as he missed the third shot in a row, a frown on his face as he shook his head. His nerves were getting the best of him and it was messing with his game, but he couldn't help but wonder if Brooke would have fun on the date that he had planned.

Not even playing a game of basketball with his brother, one-on-one like old times, was enough to stop the brooder from thinking about the fashionista that he loved. As he missed another shot though, Nathan let out a groan and muttered to himself.

"Luke, if you don't get your head into the game," Nathan began as he walked over to retrieve the ball, "I'm not playing with you anymore. _This _is the reason that I was one to get into High Flyers. You suck, Man."

Lucas laughed at his brother, knowing that the competitive streak that the two of them shared between them would never dissipate; the years that they had spent hating each other and fighting against each other had made that impossible. The fight was still there and it always would be. Now though, it was merely friendly competition between two brothers, not enemies fighting each other, using their hatred for their father to drive them.

"I just can't concentrate."

"Let me guess," Nathan grinned as he tossed the ball to his older brother, "Brooke?"

The fact that it was more than obvious that that cheery woman was the cause of his uneasiness didn't help Lucas' mood in the least, not when he _knew _that he had no reason to be nervous. Sure, back in high school, the former cheer-captain had intimidated the hell out of him but he had known her; had _loved _her, for years now. Going on a date that _he _had suggested wasn't supposed to affect him this much.

Lucas shrugged as he took another shot, releasing a breath of relief when this one _actually _went in. "I'm just a little nervous about the date, I guess."

He had everything planned down to the very last detail and the author knew that there wasn't any reason to worry. Still, that didn't stop him from thinking about Brooke and the date that they would be having in an hour. Then there was the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about the look of surprise that the fashion icon would have scattered across her face when she saw the surprise he had for her.

"Ah, I knew it was Brooke that you had on the mind," Nathan said in amusement as he sent an expectant grin at his older brother, "so what _do _you have planned for the date that you two are having later?"

"Like I would tell you."

Though he loved his brother, there was no denying the fact that the former tutor had had Nathan whipped since their first tutoring session, and the brunette Scott would blab to his wife the moment he got home. Nevertheless, Lucas _knew _that both Haley and Nathan would find out the details later, but he was getting a little joy out of keeping his plans from them.

Especially Haley, who had spent a good ten minutes pestering him earlier that day.

"I'll find out sooner or later," the younger of the two commented, shrugging a little as he read the author's mind. A playful smirk crossed his face as he looked at Lucas, "and you _know _I will. Brooke and Hales gossip like two school girls."

The two brothers grinned at the comment, knowing that there was some truth to Nathan's words. Though they had all matured quickly since their senior year, they were all still young, despite how they seemed to forget that from time to time.

"It's still a little crazy when you think about it, though," Nathan said, turning serious. "This wasn't the way I thought things would turn out at the end of senior year."

Lucas frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You and Brooke being together; Peyton being with Jake," Nathan shrugged as he took a shot at the net. "At the beginning? Yeah, it was how I thought it would play out…but with all the shit that went down…it's just a little crazy when you think about how everyone went back to who they had been with before."

"Almost makes all the drama seem pointless, actually."

Nathan looked at him in surprise before shaking his head. "Nah, I told Peyton this before and now I'm going to tell you. I think all of that…_crap _was needed back then. It made everyone grow up and realise what _and _who it was that they wanted."

"That's true," Lucas relented, "and I don't regret the time I had with Peyton or Lindsay, but I just feel like I missed out on so much by not having Brooke in my life. And now that she's in it…I want to make up for all the time we lost."

"As long as you two don't move _too _quickly."

Lucas shook his head with a grin, catching his brother's pass. "And this is coming from the guy who got _married _to his tutor after knowing her for a few _months_."

"You know what I mean, Luke," Nathan said, sighing a little as he shook his head. "I'm all for the idea of you and Brooke being together again, but the two of you gotta take it slow. You know that."

"Nathan-"

"I already told you that Jamie and I would kick your ass if you screwed up this thing with Brooke," he continued, "because I don't want her to get hurt, but I don't want _you _to get hurt either. You were a shell after she broke up with you senior year, Bro. It didn't last long, but for the first couple of weeks I didn't recognise you. I don't want that to happen again."

Lucas merely nodded in understanding, knowing that his little brother didn't mean anything by it. Nathan was simply looking out for his family; his brother and the cheery brunette that he loved like a sister. Moreover, the author could not find any way to fault the younger Scott.

Ever since the two of them had bonded as family, they had made a silent vow to put family above all else. Especially once they succeeded in kicking Dan out of their lives. Neither of them wanted to be like their biological father, and putting family first was the step in ensuring that it didn't happen.

"Thanks, Man." Lucas said honestly, a small smile on his face. "Means a lot to know you care," he teased before he turned serious, "but I don't think you have to worry about us moving _too _fast."

Nathan grinned. "Obviously, you told her that you loved her over a month ago and you're only getting around to going on a date _now_. At this rate, we'll be lucky if the two of you are married by the time you're fifty."

The blond resisted the urge to groan, knowing that his brother was right. Not only about the fact that they were moving at a snail's pace in their relationship, but he also knew that he was in this for the long-haul. Brooke was the one that Lucas wanted by his side when his dreams came true, all of his dreams. And that included his dream of getting married and having children.

"And, unless you want this to be the _last _date," Nathan voiced after a few moments of silence as he stole the ball from the brooder, "then I suggest you get your ass home and shower. You have to pick Brooke up in an hour, and you and I both know that she would kill you if you were late. And I _really _don't want to lose my big brother."

Lucas laughed, "thanks."

Nathan nodded, only to crack up laughing when he saw his brother break out into a jog. Sure, a part of him knew that he should be worried about his brother's heart, but seeing the author fret over this date like a teenager was just too amusing. Besides, the brunette was sure that Lucas' heart would be just fine as long as he had Brooke.

Actually, he knew it would be.

**XXX**

Brooke glanced at the clock. It was almost seven and the brooder officially had five minutes to show up before he was categorized as _late_. She tapped her foot, trying to ease some of her nerves while she did everything in her power to ignore how her blonde friend was laughing at her. Peyton had decided to stick around until the brunette left for her date, with the sole purpose of driving the fashion icon insane, Brooke was sure.

God, why couldn't she have just went to Jake's like she had planned on doing?

A loud knock resounded through the house, and Brooke found that all of her annoyance died as her hazel eye latched onto Peyton. Suddenly all of her nerves were back and she couldn't help but bite her lip.

"Is that him?"

"Let me just tap into my psychic powers and find out for you," Peyton chuckled as she continued to flip through the magazine she had been reading, "Because _God forbid _that you get up and actually _answer _the door."

"I think I hate you," Brooke muttered as she stood up and checked her appearance before she walked over to the door, smiling when the brooder appeared in her sights. "Hey."

"Hi," Lucas greeted as he leaned in to give her a soft peck on the lips before he noticed the blonde that was stood right behind the fashion icon, a grin on her face. "Hey, Peyton."

"Hi," the curly-haired woman chuckled before sending them a serious look, "now you better treat her good, or I'll have Jake waiting on the porch with a shotgun, ready to shoot your ass." Peyton grinned. "Back before eleven, kids."

"Yeah," Brooke scoffed as she grabbed her jacket and winked at the author, "we'll see."

Lucas grinned at the brunette's impeccable wit and gently grabbed her hand before he led her to his car, shaking his head at the crazy girl by his side. Brooke had simply been teasing Peyton. And honestly, he did not expect anything out of tonight.

This was going to be their first _official _date in five years and he just wanted it to be a fun, light night like their first date had been back when they had been teenagers. Granted, the added bonus that he could no longer be _grounded _was appealing, but all he really wanted to do was spend some alone time with the girl he loved.

"So, where are we going?"

As he opened the passenger side door, the author could not help but chuckle at the fashion icon's impatience as she got into the car. Despite how she had text him earlier, demanding to know where they were going so she could choose an acceptable outfit, he hadn't budged. And he wouldn't now.

"You'll have to wait and see," Lucas shrugged.

**XXX**

"You _really _didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I _wanted _to."

Brooke nodded as she took another sip from her wine, her hazel eyes drifting around the room as she took in the sight of the restaurant. It was a nice little Italian place that had opened up just outside of town since she had moved to New York, and she had to admit that it was nice. There were candles on each table that lit up the large room, but it didn't make it overly romantic in case people weren't in the mood for the cheesy atmosphere.

Thus far, the date had gone well and the nervousness that the two of them had felt had easily been wiped away once they had started to talk. The two of them had always been able to flow naturally; being able to talk about anything and everything, so _why _they had been nervous in the first place hadn't really made sense. When they were together, everything just seemed to fall into place.

"Thanks, Luke," Brooke grinned, "I had fun tonight."

"You _had _fun," the author quoted, amusement in his voice, "you didn't think _this _was the entire date, did you?"

She kinked an eyebrow. "Yeah, pretty much. You said we were going out to dinner; _this _was dinner."

"Yes, but I never specified that dinner would be the end of the date."

Brooke watched him carefully, trying to hide a smile as the author looked proud about the fact that he had been able to blind sight her. "Lucas Scott, what are you up to?"

"Our _first _date back in high school was orchestrated by _you_," Lucas shrugged, while he watched her furrow her eyebrows in thought. "And I just figured that it was _my _turn to return the favour," he commented as he stood up, holding out his hand to the brunette as the waiter brought back his credit card, "you ready to have some fun?"

"Ah, well you see," Brooke began as she accepted his hand, "if I remember correctly, you were teased endlessly on that first date because I didn't think you were capable of having fun."

Knowing that the brunette was trying to bait him, the brooder simply chuckled and began leading the fashion icon back out to where his car was parked. He had a feeling that she would enjoy the next place they were going. Only, this time, he was convinced that _he _would win.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to prove to you that I _do _know how to have fun, huh, Pretty Girl?"

"Or you could just _tell _me where we're going."

"What's the fun in that?" Lucas teased while an adorable pout crossed the brunette's face, causing him to lean in and give her a quick kiss. "I'll give you a hint; it's somewhere we've had fun before."

A coy smile crossed Brooke's face as she grabbed a hold of the blond's button-up shirt. "Kind of a long list there, Broody."

Lucas grinned, pulling her in for another kiss before nodding, "that is a valid point, Pretty Girl." He admitted as he opened her door for her, winking at her as he moved around to the other side of the car.

By the time that he got into the car though, he couldn't help but laugh when he noticed that she was already searching the radio stations for a song. Even though he had a rule about no one messing with the music, the former cheer-captain had always been the one to ignore the rule, hell bent on getting him to stop listening to the "angsty-woe-is-me-music" that he always seemed to be listening to.

When she realised what she was doing though, Brooke looked up from the radio and sent a dimpled-grin his way. "Wow, I always mess with the music, don't I?"

"I'll let it go _just _this once," Lucas teased.

They both laughed because that hadn't been the first time he had said that, and they knew that she would only mess with the music again the next time she was in the car. It had been that way since they were juniors, and neither saw it changing now. What was the point?

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

"Good because I can't deal with any of that emo crap you and P Sawyer listen to," the brunette breathed out relief as she finally found a song that she liked which, to Lucas' disappointment, was the latest Britney Spears song. "Although, you should totally get some kind of award for this."

The brooder winced at the song that oozed of auto-tune. "It's okay."

"No seriously, not many guys would _willingly _suffer through listening to Britney Spears."

Lucas said nothing as he drove along but, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the fashionista lean forward again and change the station to something that was a little more mellow. It was not something he would normally listen to, but it had a good beat and it wasn't auto-tune crap.

"Thank-you," he sighed.

"No problem, it was the least I could do." Brooke commented, surprising the blond a little when she reached down and laced their fingers together as he drove, something she had done back when they were in high school. "Thanks for doing this, Luke, it means a lot."

"I'd do anything for you."

After that declaration, their eyes met and the largest smile he had seen all night crossed Brooke's face as she leaned her head against the window and stared at the changing scenery. The two of them really hadn't had a reason to worry about when it came to this date, or their relationship.

The two of them complemented each other perfectly.

**XXX**

Lucas groaned as the bright red ball loomed on the very edge, refusing to drop into the corner pocket as he had called. Straightening up his back, the brooder flashed an amused Brooke a grin before he stepped back so she would have plenty of room to take her next shot that he just _knew _would go in. The years she had spent working, rarely going out to have fun, hadn't weakened the fashion icon's skill at pool in the least.

And honestly, the blond was beginning to wonder why he had ever thought that he had a chance at beating the brunette. Lucas had spent every free moment he could playing pool when he had been attending university; that being whenever he hadn't been looking out to Jamie, attending class, or studying, but he had thought that he had gotten better.

Back then, he had been able to map out every possible shot in his mind, his cerulean eyes automatically figuring out the angle and pressure that he had to hit the ball with. All of the skill and finesse that Lucas Scott held though, was still no match for the natural grace that surrounded Brooke Davis when she played this game. In short, the former cheer-captain was kicking his ass. Again.

Of course, the author was completely convinced that he was only playing this badly because of his lack of concentration, but that wasn't his fault. It probably had to do with the fact that, every time Brooke bent over the table, as she was doing now, his eyes inevitability roamed over her body and his focus was shot to hell. Then, whenever the broody man was taking his own shot, his mind was filled with memories of himself and Brooke, distracting him to no end.

There were a lot of memories in this bar for the two of them, that being the main reason that he had decided to bring Brooke to the Blue Post, but he hadn't taken into account that he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Although, being assaulted by those pleasant images and seeing the bright smile on the fashion icon's lips whenever she mocked him was not such a hard thing to bear.

"I honestly don't understand how you haven't improved _at all _over the past six years," Brooke commented with a chuckle as the brooder groaned in annoyance. As she tilted her head though, she smirked in amusement. "I mean, it wasn't as if you could get any _worst_."

"I _have _improved."

"Well, if that's true, then that is just _sad_, Broody-Boy."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he leaned on his pool stick, raising an eyebrow as she practically skipped around the table, prepared to take her next shot. It was more than obvious that Brooke was having fun, and so was he, but it was still kind of weird to be at _this _bar without the fake ID's that they had used the last time.

Her next shot went in just as easily as the others did and Lucas couldn't help but laugh when he saw the flash of victory that had appeared in Brooke's eyes. It was the same look she had gotten back in high school when she had beaten Claire Young at the Classic, and it was the same look that she had gotten the night of her opening.

"Okay, you know what, Cheery?" Lucas sighed as the brunette once again pocketed the last ball to win, "you need to join a pool league. This is ridiculous."

"Now don't go all Nathan on me and pout like a sore loser because I kicked your ass," Brooke teased, her raspy voice lowering as she walked up to him and grinned, "you weren't _that _bad…it just wasn't any kind of challenge."

"And you are _clearly _trying to cheer me up," Lucas commented.

Brooke beamed, her hazel eyes gleaming with hilarity as her ruby lips stretched into another smile, revealing the dimples that the brooder loved.

"Yes. That _is _why I'm your _Cheery_."

"No, I call you Cheery because you're insanely cheery."

"Same difference," the brown-haired woman shrugged as she walked over to the counter to grab her pint of beer, a grin lighting up her face as she took a sip. This was such déja vu from their first date that she could neither believe it, nor tell the brooder what it meant to her.

This was where the two of them had officially started.

Sure, she had started to reveal the _real _her to him the night that they had taken care of Peyton that night so long ago, but it had been that bet that the two of them had made that paved the road for them. There had been hurt that they hadn't been able to swerve away from throughout the years, but in the end, it was still _them_. He was _still _the one for her.

"So, are we having a good time, Pretty Girl?"

Brooke smiled as she looked at him and, instantly, he smiled back at her.

"Of course I'm having a good time, I'm with you," she grinned. Then, once she saw the soft expression on his face, a taunting sparkle flooded her eyes. "Besides, you _know _how much I _love _kicking your ass at pool."

A laugh escaped Lucas' lips as he moved over beside her and took a sip of his own beer, shaking his head at how nice it is to let loose instead of brooding constantly. Not that that really surprised him, being around Brooke and laughing had always came so naturally to him that it had scared him a little at first.

The feeling of being free that she installed in him was one of the feelings that he had always loved about being with her. A lot of his friends had also commented on how happy he seemed when he was with the exultant woman. There was a side of himself that only Brooke knew how to bring out; the side that made him want to let things progress in their own way instead of brooding over all of the possible outcomes.

"So, are you ready to go?" Lucas asked, coming out of his thoughts, his eyes resting on the fashionista. "Unless you want to kick my ass one more time before we go…"

"No, I think I've knocked you down enough pegs for one night," Brooke said, shaking her head, causing her brown curls to bounce around her face. "Although, there is _one _more thing that we have to do before we leave."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, shaking his head when he saw the familiar look in her eyes, knowing that, whatever she had thought up, was bound to get him in trouble. "Oh really? See, I could have sworn that _I_ was the one that planned this date. I have nothing else on the schedule…"

"_Schedule, smedule_," Brooke shrugged off as she leaned her face close to his, "this is just something we have to do…as long as we're basically re-enacting our first date, that is."

Knowing that there was no way they were leaving before they did whatever crazy idea that had popped into her head, Lucas nodded and downed the rest of his pint of beer as Brooke winked at him. Then as she grabbed his hand, he set it down on the bar counter and chuckled as she led him through the bar until they were at the familiar back hallway that lead to the bar's exit.

As the brunette pulled him against her, the two of them laughing uncontrollably, the author backed her up against the brick wall and used both of his hands to frame her small body. Suddenly he knew what they were doing.

"This seems vaguely familiar," Lucas admitted as his mouth lingered over hers, "does this mean you're going to show me your tattoo again?"

"Think again, Broody," Brooke breathed out as she leaned up and pressed her lips against him, pulling him as close to her body as she could. Then, almost immediately, the author was lost in the kiss as well and moved his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks as the two of them grinned.

Their mouths did not become separated until oxygen and then, as they rested their foreheads against each other's, a coy grin stretched across the fashion icon's face.

"_Now _I'm ready to go."

Lucas groaned slightly as he pulled away from the brunette, pouting a little, but he reached for her hand anyway and they slowly made their way through the crowd that was scattered throughout the bar. Their hands laced together the entire time.

**XXX**

"Thank-you for tonight, Luke," Brooke smiled as the author walked her up to her red door, the two of them stopping to smile at each other in the dim light. "It was fun, surprisingly, since it was planned by _you_."

"Am I _ever _going to be able to convince you that I _do _have fun?"

Brooke merely shrugged, showing that she _did _know that the brooder knew how to have fun, but that didn't mean that she was going to stop teasing him. This had honestly been one of the best dates she had ever been on, though she doubted that there would ever be a night that would top the night that she had spent the Boy Toy Auction with Mouth. She chuckled; she would bet that Lucas would _love _to hear that one.

"So, Broody-Boy," the brunette began as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning closer to him, "when are you going to get around to kissing me goodnight?"

Lucas shook his head. "You _never _kiss a girl goodnight on the first date."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "but we've already kissed _tonight_."

"Yes, but that wasn't the goodnight kiss so that was okay-"

"We have _dated _before, Lucas!"

"-But I'm afraid that that doesn't count in regards to the goodnight kiss, Miss Davis."

"Yes it does."

"Nope, it really doesn't."

"Broody, you're being unreasonable."

"No I'm not," the blond said with the well-known Scott smirk stretched across his face when he saw the frustration he was causing the woman in front of him. "But I'm feeling charitable tonight. So, if you can give one reason that shows why that rule doesn't apply to you, you can have a kiss goodnight."

"_I _was the one that popped your cherry."

Lucas blushed at that one but nodded anyway and moved closer to the brunette, pressing his lips against hers as he grinned. "Goodnight then, Pretty Girl."

"It doesn't _have _to be…"

Hearing the hesitant tone that had taken over her voice, Lucas pulled back and frowned at her in confusion. "What?"

"For someone so smart, you can actually be quite dumb sometimes," Brooke said playfully. "That was me asking my _boyfriend _if he wanted to come in."

"That I can do," Lucas chuckled as he turned to face the door, "if it's what the lady wants…" he trailed off once he finally processed what Brooke had said, before he turned to look at her with a squinty expression. "Wait, what did you call me?"

Brooke smiled, "boyfriend."

A large smile formed on Lucas' lips. That was the first time that the brunette had called him _boyfriend _since the two of them had started up their relationship again. Knowing what it meant, the author almost wondered if he was going to wake up from a wonderful dream in a few moments because this night had turned out to be too good to be true.

"Brooke, are you _sure _you're ready for this because I already told you that there's no rush and we can take things as slow as you-"

"I'm sure, Boyfriend," she said as she gave him another quick kiss, "so how about it? Are you ready to slap a label on this thing and officially be my boyfriend again, Boyfriend?"

The brooder chuckled. "You're _really _enjoying calling me boyfriend again, aren't you?"

"You betcha, Boyfriend," the brunette winked. "So, what do you say?"

Instead of bothering with words, Lucas used his actions to answer by cupping her face with his hands and lightly pressing his lips down on hers. She was finally his again, he'd earned the right to call her his _girlfriend_, and he had no intention of ever letting her go again.

"I say we continue this in my bedroom," Brooke gasped, tightening her hold on his body as desire swelled up inside her, "_preferably _without any clothes."

It was the courtesy that his mother had installed in him and the fact that they were moving _really _fast that obligated Lucas to ensure that this was what she wanted. He could wait forever for her and, though it would require him taking a cold shower once he got home, the brooder would pull himself away from her if it was what she needed.

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life; I want _you_, I love _you,_ Brooke replied honestly, her voice soft as she grinned, pulling him in for another kiss as she struggled to get the front door open, "_Boyfriend_."

-TBC-


End file.
